Into The Wild Black Yonder
by nerdielady
Summary: Spock and Uhura and the rest of the crew are off on their first 5 year mission. Starts immediately after the movie ends. Fourth in a series - Sequel to "You Had Me From Hello".
1. Chapter 1:Boring and Tedious

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter One - Boring and Tedious**

**On the Enterprise**

**June, 2258**

**Jim**

Jim Kirk sat in the command chair, thinking. Then he pressed the com button on the panel at the end of the right hand arm of the chair and spoke. "Senior Staff Meeting in the Captain's Ready Room at 1600."

Immediately four sets of eyes swiveled in his direction. "On the very first day out of SpaceDock?" he heard an incredulous female voice say behind him.

"Well, hey, we've got to start sometime - and just how many of us _really_ know what the hell it is we're supposed to be doing, anyway? I think we need to get together and figure it out right away." He waited for any further input. None being forthcoming, he then contacted the kitchen with his next request. Thankfully, he got no trouble over this one.

**1400, Captain's Ready Room**

Kirk looked around at the familiar faces sitting at the table. "Ah, the usual cast of suspects."

One slanted eyebrow rose high at his comment. "And just what are we suspected of, Captain?"

He had a dreadful feeling in his gut that there were going to be a _lot _of responses like that over the next five years. "Just an expression, Spock. You aren't actually suspected of anything." He sighed. "All right, you guys, report." He went around the table, getting feedback from everyone. "I think we have to keep logs."

He was interrupted once again by his half-Vulcan First Officer, also his Science Officer. "Actually, Captain, StarFleet Regulation 2235.46 states that all Staff Officers must keep daily logs as well as submitting written reports weekly."

"Thank you so much for quoting that regulation for me, Mr. Spock. I do appreciate not having to look it up." The captain's expression was becoming a bit strained. "Now I don't expect to have this kind of meeting every day" - he heard mutters of appreciation at that - "but we will have one every week and whenever something extraordinary happens. Our first assignment is to patrol in Alpha Quadrant, so I expect a regular pattern of arcs to be set up, so that we cover as much area as possible." He got nods all around the table. "Okay, let's hit the Mess Hall."

"Why should we hit the hall, sir? That hardly seems logical."

"Are you trying to be funny, mister?"

"On the contrary Captain, I am just trying to ascertain the true meaning of your order."

Kirk saw Lieutenant Uhura breaking up, trying hard to stifle the laughter bubbling up. Was Spock being deliberately obtuse? "Just go eat supper, okay?" He sighed heavily.

At this everyone jumped out of their seats and made quickly for the door into the corridor. He followed last, shaking his head. Command was _not _all it was cracked up to be.

**Nyota**

That had been the lamest excuse for a staff meeting she could think of. But at least he _was_ making an attempt. Which was actually more than she had expected. And he was right, none of them had any _real_ idea of what their duties were - most of them had never even served as an underling in the departments they now headed. She foresaw lots of problems. She walked briskly down the corridor towards the Mess Hall, the tall Science Officer at her side, not quite touching. She moved her hand over, just the slightest bit, and touched the back of his hand with one finger. He twined the first two fingers of his hand around hers, leaving them there until they were at the door to the Mess Hall. She could feel his relief that the day was almost over, that soon they would be able to shut the door on everyone and everything for a while.

They joined the end of the food line. Having that short meeting meant that everyone else getting off-shift had arrived before them. They stood idly, waiting their turn. Through the line they went, selecting their food, putting items on their trays. When they got to the end, there was a surprise - dessert tonight was make-your-own-ice-cream-sunday. There were three flavors of ice cream in cooler buckets, six varieties of syrup, sprinkles, chopped nuts, crushed candies, all sorts of goodies. She quickly grabbed a bowl and filled it up, looking over just in time to see Spock lifting the small squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup over his dish of vanilla ice cream. She grabbed it out of his hand before a single drop of chocolate landed in his dish. "NO!"

He looked at her with longing in his eyes. She shook her head vigorously. He held out his hand, pleading silently. She held the squeeze bottle behind her back. "Pick something else. You're not getting this here." She waited while he hesitated over the other choices, finally picking caramel sauce and chopped nuts. She backed up out of his way and made him precede her to a table. He did not notice that she surreptitiously snuck the small squeeze bottle into the top of her right boot, after first flipping the lid shut.

She followed him out into the room, sliding into the seat beside him at the table where Bones and Scotty already sat. She was glad he had selected a table with other people there, trying to fit into the crew. These were some of the people he knew best, and would be working closely with for the next five years, so he really needed to try to make friends with them. She lifted her food dishes off the tray, stacking it with the others on the end of the table. When Spock had emptied his, he took the whole stack and returned them to the pick-up station, then came back and sat down. Sulu and Chekov sat down about that same time.

They sat and ate, carrying on a slow conversation with the others at the table. Everyone was still hyped from finally being out in space without a war going on. Thankfully today had been very quiet, giving people a chance to get used to their surroundings. She lingered over her ice cream, savoring it, keeping a watchful eye on Spock's spoon, which kept hovering over the side of her dish that had chocolate syrup on it. After the third dart in her direction, she turned the bowl around. Across the table, Bones raised his eyebrows at her, reminding her far too much of Spock.

"Is that green hobgoblin trying to eat your desert, Uhura? I could do something about that, you know, dollface."

"And just what would you do about it, Doctor? And exactly what is that term you used in addressing the Lieutenant?"

"It's just a term of endearment, Spock, hush."

Spock turned his face in her direction. "Why would the doctor be addressing you with a term of endearment? Should I be alarmed?"

Across the table, Bones sputtered indignantly.

She giggled. "No, you shouldn't. He's just a southern gentleman and always uses terms of endearment towards ladies. It's just his way - you'll get used to it."

"Interesting."

She polished off the last of her ice cream and stacked up her dishes, noting that Spock was doing the same. She stood up, taking her leave of her friends, and walked across to the busing station, sitting down the dirty dishes, then crossing the room to the corridor, Spock on her heels. When they were in the corridor, she spoke softly. "Whose quarters are we headed for?"

Beside her, he spoke just as softly. "I believe mine are closer. However, we can go to yours if you prefer."

She thought for a moment before replying. "I think maybe your bed is larger." She looked sideways at him, seeing the tips of his ears turn a slightly brighter shade of light green. She noticed that his pace picked up just a bit after that, bringing them quickly to the hall where his quarters were. When they were at his door, he glanced quickly down the corridor in both directions, then lifted her hand to the touchplate. She quickly tapped it, delighted when it opened this time. She gave him a quick smile as she stepped into his room.

**Spock**

Behind her he touched the controls beside the door, locking it securely and setting the communications to alert-only status. He turned the lights, which had come on automatically when they entered the room, down from the 75% he had set them at, to 50%. They wouldn't need any more light than that. He crossed to the small table, sat down and removed his boots, lining them up beside hers, against the wall. Then he noticed what she had set down in the middle of the table. He reached out and snatched it up, then looked at her.

"I just said you couldn't have it _there_, not that you couldn't have any at all." she was laughing softly at the expression on his face. "And you can only have _one_ spoonful tonight." Her face sobered. "Ah, Spock, it's been too long, ashayam."

His other arm reached out, pulled her close against him, speaking against her body. "All day I have sat beside you, _smelling_ you. I do not think I really _need_ this tonight."

"Well then, I will take it and hide it away for later." She made to take the small bottle back, but he moved it out of her reach.

"I only said I did not _need_ it, k'diwa, I did not say I did not _want_ it." His voice was rougher now, soft and low, and his hand had drifted down to cup her bottom, sliding across it under her short skirt. "And I can think of a much better way to absorb it than using a spoon. It comes in a very interesting container."

She shivered, sighing softly. "All right." She released his ears and started tugging at his shirt, pulling it up over his head. When she would have tossed it on the floor, he took it from her and folded it neatly on the table. She handed him her uniform dress, which he folded as well. Then he stood, as her hands worked at the fastenings of his slacks, and added them to the pile of folded garments quickly. She handed him her grey undershirt, and was rolling his up his body before he could finish folding hers. Her bra went on top of the stack, leaving them standing so close together with only two small garments left. He bent and laid his face against the curve of her neck and she stretched it sideways, expanding the curve between neck and shoulder, offering it to him. With a great sigh, he fastened his mouth upon her and bit softly, growling low and hungry. She moaned. He bit again, feeling arousal, hot, filling him. She cried out, twisting her body against his. He shuddered against her, _wanting_. His hands slid down her sides, finding the waistband of her panties and pushing them down so that they fell off her hips onto the floor around her ankles. Her hands were at the waist of his briefs, pulling them out away from him, to untangle him, then down over his hips. Once free, he swept her up into his arms and headed for the sleeping area and the bed waiting there. With one hand, he swept the coverlet and blanket off the bed before laying her in the center. Then he knelt beside her, taking the small squeeze bottle that he had kept in his hand and flipping the lid up. Very carefully, he squeezed out one pendulous drop, holding the bottle just over her right nipple. When that drop fell exactly where he wanted it, he moved to the other side. Another drop fell into her navel, making her jump slightly. The fourth drop when considerably lower down, right into the cleft between her legs. She moaned louder then.

He carefully recapped the small bottle and set it on the shelf above the head of the bed, where several books were neatly stacked. Now he braced himself on his forearms, lowering his body to the bed beside her, one arm on either side of her body, the outsides of their legs brushing against each other from hip to ankle. He began to lick the chocolate off her body, nibbling, pulling with his lips, making her aureolas crinkle up and her nipples stand erect. She moaned and writhed, her hands caressing his ears, pulling low groans and growls from him. He moved down her body, slowly savoring the flavor of her, too long deprived. His tongue swirled in her navel, removing all traces of the liquid chocolate, before grazing on down her belly, slowly approaching his main target.

He could feel her through all the skin contacts, feel her response, her growing heat, flaming down his nerves, arousing him even more. He slowly pulled on the sides of her legs, spreading her apart, opening her to his gaze, then his tongue, caressing her, licking, lapping, nipping, tugging, until she bowed up against him, crying out. He could feel the pulsations in that small bundle of flesh against his tongue. Almost, he followed her. It was always hard for him not to follow her into ecstasy - he always wanted to share this with her, always.

He waited just long enough for her breathing to stabilize and then was moving over her, between her legs now, more than ready. And she rose up, opening herself, pushing herself toward him, urging him when he needed no urging. He slid slowly into her, reveling in the feel of her, raising his hand to her face, feeling her turn her face into his hand so that the points he was searching for fell under his fingers with no effort at all, and then they were once more dahkuh-terau-veh, flowing through each other, feeling all the other felt, rising in a surge of heat until they exploded together.

***

The chocolate was slowly leaving him. She was draped over his chest, muscles so lax and fluid, her knees beside his hips, still holding him within her. Her face was pressed against the side of his neck, her breath cool against his skin, and she was humming softly to herself, such a happy little sound. He smiled widely, supremely pleased with himself. He had given her six climaxes before she had practically fallen asleep on top of him. And he had had three himself, shared with her, besides experiencing the remainder of hers. Yes, he had definitely performed satisfactorily. The amount of chocolate had been just right, loosening his inhibitions without disabling him. And there was sufficient in that little bottle to last quite some time.

He reached one arm over the side of the bed and pulled the blanket and coverlet up onto the bed and over them. They would sleep now, then he would take her back to her quarters before others were about, so that she could prepare for the day. They would have to find a way to bring some of her clothing here. He slipped softly off to sleep, holding her gently close to him.

**Nyota**

She sat on the couch in her quarters, feet planted on the couch, knees bent up, PADD braced against one knee, trying to write her daily log. Since she hadn't done it yesterday, she had two days to complete. Beside her, Spock was nearly finished with his and she had barely started. She sighed. Surely this would get easier in time. Today had been so_ tedious_! Just sitting there, listening to nothing all day. Even the message array lab at the Academy had been more interesting than that! She had been bored out of her skull, and so had everyone else on the bridge. Sulu and Chekov had even started a limerick contest at one point. When it started to get raunchy, she had objected and the captain had sheepishly put a stop to it, only after coming out with the worst one yet.

She wrote another sentence, then two more. Okay, she was getting the feel for this. She quickly finished yesterday's report, started on today's. Beside her, Spock shut off his PADD, obviously having finished both day's logs. He reached over and set his PADD on the table, then stood and walked over to the small replicator, studying the controls. "There is no setting for tea. There is one for hot water. Do you have any tea, Nyota?"

"In that small cupboard. I think I have four tins. I need to put it on the shopping list."

"Where is the shopping list?"

"Um, I think I put the PADD I use for that in that same cupboard." She continued to write her log, hearing him rummage about. He must have found the tea, because he was setting the controls on the replicator. She glanced up to see him writing on the small PADD she called her shopping list. Good, she wouldn't have to remember that then. With a happy sigh, she finished her log, saved the file and shut down her PADD, laying on the table beside Spock's. "This is so _boring_! Absolutely nothing is happening."

"Would you prefer another Nero?" Spock spoke dryly.

"Heavens, no! Maybe tedious and boring does have some advantages." She took the steaming cup of tea that Spock offered her as he settled back down on the couch. Once he was settled, she carefully moved so that she was leaning against him as she drank her tea. His arm slid around her, his hand resting on her midriff. Evenings were definitely _not_ boring and tedious.

______

Ashayam = beloved

dahkuh-terau-veh = two joined as one

Author's Note: I have lots of plotting left to do, so if there is anything you'd like to see in this one, there's still time to ask :-) I've made a list of everything I can find in all the reviews that people have asked for and divided them out into the first three 5-year missions, and also allocated all the drabbles I have written so that I know how to weave all this stuff together. But this first five year mission is mostly blank! I jumped ahead a bunch with most of the rest of the drabbles.


	2. Chapter 2:Possibilities and Friends

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Two - Possibilities and Friends**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late June, 2258**

**Nyota**

She sat at her station, control unit in her ear, her legs crossed, her foot swinging back and forth, her hands still in her lap, totally bored. There was _no_ subspace message traffic! There was barely even any static. Everything on the ship was running normally, there were not even any minor injuries to report. _Boring_!

She heaved a sigh, rolled her eyes sideways to look at Spock. Even he looked bored! His eyes were unfocused though, which probably meant he was solving equations in his head or computing some big irrational number or something equally mathematical. _His_ hands were resting lightly on the edge of his console. Too bad they weren't closer. She fidgeted a bit, feeling slightly too warm. _Why did she feel warm_? She glanced back at Spock, but he was oblivious.

She swiveled slightly in her chair, looking around the bridge. Kirk almost looked like he was asleep, one elbow braced on the arm of the command chair, his chin resting on his fist. There was almost no movement on the bridge, everyone standing slumped slightly against their work stations or sitting back against the backs of their chairs, not doing much of anything. Maybe that limerick contest yesterday _hadn't _been such a bad idea, after all.

How much longer did this shift have anyway? Surely it was almost supper time? Well, crap, no, it was only 1315. Sigh. Bored!

**Spock**

He sat at the science station, trying to find something to do. Since the ship had just come out of repairs, everything was working perfectly. And there was absolutely _nothing_ around them in this sector of space. Just vacuum. He glanced over at Nyota out of the corners of his eyes. She had her hands folded in her lap, not even on her console. There must not be any message traffic at all. Maybe this was a good time to make an experiment. Assuming that what his father had said was true, then he should probably work at strengthening the bond to Nyota from his side. He wished he had had more time to spend with his father after that stunning revelation - and more courage, to ask questions. However, that had not been, so now he was more or less on his own. But from a small child he had been aware that the way to strengthen anything - muscle skill, memory, any sort of knowledge - was to exercise, to repeat, to keep using the new skill until it was so firmly engrained that it was never forgotten. Therefore, he needed to exercise the connection between them.

He rested his hands lightly on the edge of his console and went through a short relaxation exercise, slipping into an extremely light meditative trance, letting his eyes become unfocussed, but keeping them open. Next he searched within himself, finding that small bright spark that Nyota had placed there, feeding it _love, admiration, joy_. He felt it swell slightly, burn just a bit brighter. _Excellent_. Now he tried something else. He followed the tiny, faint thread that he had just discovered, running out from him towards Nyota from that bright spark. He sent a tiny, soft tendril of himself gliding along that thread until he found himself hovering on the edges of her awareness. Very, very carefully he opened up just the very slightest bit, letting just a tiny, tiny hint of his feelings for her through. He sensed her reaction, the very slight restlessness this induced, the slight elevation in temperature. _Well!_ Carefully he withdrew, back into himself. Possibilities.

**Jim**

This had to be _the_ most boring day of his life. There was absolutely _nothing_ happening. There hadn't even been a yeoman with a report that needed to be signed in over two hours. Surely the next five _years_ weren't going to be like this? He rested his chin on his fist, groggy. He needed something to think about, something to _do_. If only Uhura had not objected so strongly to that limerick contest yesterday - well maybe it _had_ gotten just a tad raunchy there at the end. Sulu and Chekov weren't even chatting, just sitting there like two bumps on a log. He would even welcome one of Spock's long technical speeches about now. Sigh.

**Scotty**

When the intercom bleeped, everyone on the bridge started up and looked eagerly towards the speaker, hoping for something, _anything_ to break the monotony. What they heard was the Chief Engineer. "Is there anythin' going on up there, laddies? 'Tis sae borin' down here. I dun even have a sandwich to cheer me up. Could we maybe get some dance music to keep us all awake?"

**Jim**

Scotty's last question caused a ripple of ideas. The crew _did_ need to stay in peak condition. Something regularly scheduled that would give them something to think forward to during boring times like this. Wheels began to turn in his devious mind. Possibilities.

**Nyota**

At last the interminable _boring _shift was over and they were headed for the turbolift down to the mess hall for supper. Everyone was trying to stretch out the fatigue of sitting still with nothing to do. Spock was just ahead of her, stepping in the turbolift, moving slightly to give her room to fit in - the last one before the doors closed. She could feel his body heat radiating out to her. Strange, that was so similar to the unexpected, unexplained heat she had felt this afternoon. She shook her head. That had been so strange. She flexed her fingers, dangling at her side, and felt sparkly tingles as he touched them with his. Facing forward, where no one could see, she smiled at that hidden touch.

The turbolift doors opened, and everyone surged out into the corridor, eager to get to the mess hall and get in line before it got too long. They shuffled through the line and carried their trays to tables. Nyota saw Sulu and Chekov already at a table with several empty spots and headed that way, Spock right behind her. By the time they had their trays cleared, Bones had joined them. And not two minutes later, Kirk came and sat at the same table, Scotty trailing in his wake. The usual cast of suspects was now assembled. Why did she get the feeling that they would be eating many, many meals together during the next five years?

As she ate her supper, she watched Chekov, who was sitting directly across from her. He seemed nervous about something, and almost refused to look in her direction. She finally figured out that he didn't want to look at Spock. Her thoughts churned back over those horrible days. Chekov had always been the one at the transporter controls before Scotty had beamed aboard. Surely he did not consider himself responsible? No, it just couldn't be. She would need to talk to Spock about this.

**Spock**

It was a tremendous relief to get off the bridge after the total tedium of the day. The turbolift was packed enough that he was able to reach forward and caress Nyota's fingertips in total privacy. He loved those little sparky shocks that always occurred when they touched after several hours when there had been no opportunity to do so. He followed her off the turbolift, through the food service line, and to the table she selected.

The table quickly filled with people he knew, people that were Nyota's friends. These people talked to him like he was a normal person. He was not quite sure how she had managed that, but he was very grateful. It had occurred to him fairly recently that the only people he had ever had any sort of normal conversation with - normal from a _human_ viewpoint - were Captain Pike and Nyota. And there had been that one with Cadet Gaila, when she brought him that book - although she had actually done most of the talking. He wasn't sure that he could call what had passed between himself and Doctor McCoy on the night of the fire in the message array lab a conversation - but even then, the doctor had not treated him like some weird being. Their conversations now were nothing like the ones he had with Nyota - there were subtle barbs thrown out - but they _were_ conversations. And he kept getting the feeling that the doctor was warning him to take very good care of Nyota - without saying one word about it. Interesting. Now the captain, on the other hand - he was not sure how that was progressing. He was trying hard not to challenge him - but there was still a tremendous amount of prickliness between them.

He noticed that the young ensign seated across from Nyota seemed disturbed about something. He barely spoke this evening. Usually he was more animated than this - disturbingly animated at times. He would have to check with Nyota later to see whether she knew what the problem was. It would not do at all to let one of the bridge officers develop problems that might affect their concentration during a crisis.

He followed Nyota when she was ready to leave the mess hall, down the hall to her quarters tonight. He settled down in the center of the couch with his PADD to write his daily log, Nyota sitting with her back against the arm of the couch and her legs across his lap, her PADD also in her hands. They sat quietly like that until they had finished their logs and closed down their PADDs. He handed her his PADD to set on the small table at the end of the couch, and while she was stretched over backwards to set them down, ran his hands up her legs, from the ankles clear up to the bottom edge of her panties. He was pleased to note that his ministrations caused multitudes of small bumps to rise on her skin. He could also sense that her temperature had risen slightly. Not only that, but he could smell the changes in her body chemistry as she began to be aroused from his touch. Before he could go any further, though, she spoke up.

"Spock, there's something I need to talk to you about." At the barely concealed look on his face, she reached out and covered his hands on her thighs with her own. "It's not about us, okay? Don't get so concerned." She felt the tension drain back out of him and his hands relaxed again. She dropped her eyes from his for a moment, searching for words, trying to organize her thoughts. "I don't know whether you noticed or not, but Ensign Chekov was having a lot of trouble tonight."

"Yes, I did notice that. I meant to ask you if you knew what was bothering him. I would not want him to be distracted with a personal problem while on the bridge. It would be very inefficient at best."

"Yes, I think I do know what his problem is - and you are the one who can fix it."

He looked at her in surprise, brows rising high. "Me? How could I possibly fix a problem that Ensign Chekov has?"

"Because I think his problem is with you - or rather, concerns you. I don't even know whether you are aware that he was the one at the transporter controls when you beamed up from Vulcan." She paused, watching him closely.

He went very still. "No, I did not know this." His brows drew together, his face tight. Then he turned his face fully in her direction. "Nyota, he cannot think that what happened was his fault, surely."

"Yes, I believe he does. He does not seem to be able to look you in the face at all. He was quite perturbed tonight."

"But this is not logical. He could not possibly have prevented that ledge from crumbling. He was trying to lock onto six different signals - and when one deviated he could not spend all his attention on that one and lose the other five." He breathed deeply for a moment and continued in a slightly lower, slightly rougher voice. "It is unlikely that he would have been able to keep the lock even if that had been the only signal that he was trying to handle. She fell too fast." He shuddered. Nyota soothed his hands with hers, sending _love_ and _calm_ softly through the link to him.

"Do you think that possibly you could find some opportunity to speak with him privately soon and tell him that? I think it would help him heal."

Spock looked startled. It had not occurred to him that any human had any healing to do in connection with those events. Everyone on the crew of the Enterprise had done everything possible to assist the people of Vulcan - they had nothing to feel guilty about. "I shall do that. I will find a time to talk to him. He must not feel guilt." He was quiet a moment. "Nyota, if you know of anyone else to whom I should talk in this way, I would like it very much if you would inform me. I do not wish anyone to feel guilt on my behalf in this matter."

"Yes, I will. I promise."

He nodded, satisfied. He sat then for several minutes, his hands still under hers, then turned to her again. "Have you unpacked your music discs yet? I do feel that some music would be nice."

"Yes, I have unpacked everything I brought, you just haven't had a chance to learn where everything is yet. The music player and discs are in the bookcase, there beside the desk." She moved her legs so that he could get up off the couch.

He crossed the short distance to the desk, sat in the chair and pulled the rack of music discs from the bookcase onto the top of the desk. He was delighted to discover that many of the discs in her collection matched the ones in his. From the selections that she had often made in his quarters at the Academy, he had believed that this would be true, and now he had confirmation. He selected two discs and loaded them into the player, setting the rack back into the top shelf of the bookcase, behind the restraints.

Nyota recognized the music he had selected. And she knew exactly what he liked to do when he put _that_ music on. She grinned at him as he walked back toward her, waiting for him to come and carry her off the bathroom. She was not disappointed.

***

They stood in the shower, water thrumming down all around them. The soap was all washed off and they were both panting, already very aroused. Nyota's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. She was swaying slightly on her feet. Spock looked down at her, so full of the feelings that he was trying less and less to control. She was so beautiful, so wonderful, and she was _his_! It was still hard for him to believe. He reached out, putting one hand on the back of her neck to pull her face toward him, the other hand sliding around her waist, down to the clef of her buttocks, pulling her hips against him where he was hard and hot. He kissed her, first gently, then with increasing fervor. She molded herself against him and moaned, her hands reaching up to caress his ears, rubbing the sensitive tips between her fingers until he was growling at her, aflame from head to toe. She tilted her head away from him, gasping for breath and he took advantage of this to fasten his mouth on her neck, sucking and nibbling at the places there where he knew her nerves were sensitive, biting her gently right where her neck curved into her shoulder. She shuddered against him, moaning louder, calling his name, pushing her hips against him. The hand he had on her buttocks slid down between her legs, catching the inside of one brown thigh and pulling it up and over to the side. She slid her foot around his leg, clinging to him, opening herself up. His hand slid back up her thigh to the sweet spot waiting there for his caresses. He stroked her softly, feeling how open and wet she was. She bowed her body up against him, moaning louder, then she turned her face into the side of his neck and bit him. She moved down his neck, across his shoulder, biting harder and harder until he could stand it no longer.

Both of his hands went to her bottom, pulling her up his body, spreading her apart. Her hands clung to his ears, her mouth still fastened to his shoulder, as he pushed her body back against the wall of the shower stall and plunged into her. He leaned against her, wanting as far inside her as he could get. He stood, panting, for a moment, savoring the feel of being enclosed by her, feeling then a hint of her thoughts, her feelings, of being so full, so stretched. He did not even have his fingers upon her meld points - this was the bond, growing stronger. He exulted. She moved against him, trying to get him started with the rhythm she wanted, needed now. She whispered his name against his shoulder. He began to rock against her, pulling out, thrusting in, meeting her own movements, flame running through him. A few more strokes and they were falling, falling, into that fire, bursting with it, so entwined they did not know who was who.

***

Went he had slept four hours, he carefully untangled himself from her, tucking the covers close around her to compensate for the loss of his body heat. He brushed a soft kiss on her forehead and dressed, letting himself out into the corridor after checking with the computer to be sure that it was empty. Swiftly he walked the corridors to his own quarters, where he finished his own unpacking, setting up his quarters to his satisfaction, creating a corner to meditate in. He still had time to read one technical journal before time to prepare for the day.

***

He was walking down the corridor towards the mess hall when he saw Ensign Chekov before him. Now would be a good time to talk to him. He matched his strides to those of the shorter man. "Good morning, Ensign. Would you be kind enough to share a breakfast table with me?"

Chekov gulped. "Me, sir? You vish to eat vith _me_?"

Spock turned his face down to look at the startled young man. "I would not ask if I did not wish it, Ensign."

"I..I vould be honored, sir. Thank you." He straightened up a bit, looked a bit brighter. They entered the mess hall together, proceeded through the line, sat down at a table.

**Nyota**

She entered the mess hall, looked for Spock, saw him sitting with Chekov, deep in conversation. Well, she would not bother them then. She would find someone else to eat with. But when she exited the line, she saw Chekov excitedly waving at her, his face alight. Maybe she _would_ eat with them. And most likely she would find a way to express her thanks to Spock soon, too.


	3. Chapter 3:Bioscanners and Research

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Three - Bioscanners and Research**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early July, 2258**

**Bones**

He sat at his desk in his office in sick bay. His own office. He was scanning the list of crew members - the one that mostly listed just name, age, sex, and race. It was sorted by race, sex, age, name, with totals for each category. He needed to see how much the xenobiology courses he had taken at the Academy were going to help and where he needed to do a lot of research before he had to try to save someone's life in a hurry. One thing he knew - Vulcan was high on the list. That race had only been covered very briefly in that one survey class, something he still didn't understand. After all, they were one of the founding races of the Federation - there should have been _volumes_ available on their biology.

He scanned the list, taking notes. Well, he knew quite a bit about that race, and that one - but absolutely nothing about _those_. Groaning, he began inputing searches in his medical computer, looking for textbooks, medical papers, symposiums, anything he could find. He would be reading for months. And when he identified important facts, he would be building his own medical database, something StarFleet _certainly _should have done already. After all, he was a doctor, not a xenobiology research scientist.

And then there was the matter of crew physicals. He was going to require _everyone_ to have one as soon as they could be scheduled. He needed baseline data to refer back too if anyone got hurt - and people were definitely going to be hurt. Well, he could certainly pass the scheduling off to someone else - and did that, immediately, stressing that all the bridge officers should be scheduled _first_, as they were the most important people on the ship - everyone's lives depended on them. But everyone in sick bay was going to be quite busy for a couple of weeks. To start things off, he was having all the medical staff have theirs today.

**Jim**

_Drat, there was Bones again_. He turned and went the other way down the corridor, but, unfortunately, not fast enough.

"Wait up there, buster. You're not getting away from me this time. Get your ass back here right now."

Cringing, he turned around to face the irate doctor. "Did you want something, Bones?" He tried desperately to be nonchalant, but failed miserably.

"You haven't had your physical yet. What the hell kind of message does that send to the crew, I want to know? Now come right along with me and let's get it over with. After all, it's not like I was going to start carving parts of you off. All I want to do is run bioscanners over you. What is matter with you people, anyway? You all come up with worse excuses I've ever heard to get out of fifteen minutes of scanning." The good doctor was now full into grumble mode.

Kirk knew when he was licked. He followed Bones down the corridor a short distance to sick bay. Why he had ever chosen _this_ corridor to walk down, he didn't know. It had certainly been an error. In short order he was stripped down to his shorts and being scanned from top to bottom. Then he found himself hooked up to some contraption and running for all he was worth while Bones checked out his heart function. Bones kept shaking his head and mumbling to himself - was there something wrong? Finally he could stand it no longer. "Tell me what the fuck is wrong - please."

Bones looked up at him in surprise. "Nothing wrong with you, Jim. You're in great health. You can get dressed and go back wherever it was that you were headed. All done with you for another year."

"Then what the heck are you mumbling about? You had me scared half to death."

"Just trying to figure out how I was going to get that pointy-eared hobgoblin down here. He's even harder to pin down than you were."

"Well, just order him to show up. That should be _logical_ enough to make him appear."

"Already tried that. Didn't work."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you then. Sorry." He finished redressing and left sick bay. He hadn't gone far down the hall before he turned around and came back. "Bones, have you asked Uhura to tell him to get down here?"

Bones' face lit up with glee. "Oh, good one, Jim. That ought to do the trick, all right. Thanks." He went straight to his com link and called Uhura. "Hey, dollface, I need your help."

"What can I do for you, Len?"

"Send Spock down here for his physical. He's the last bridge officer to get his physical. He's changed his appointment three times and just plain didn't show up the last time."

"Will do. Any particular time?"

"Just get him down here. I'll drop whatever I'm doing the minute he walks in. Thanks, sweet lady."

**Nyota**

She turned her chair towards Spock's. She stared right at him for over three minutes, watching his ears flatten out against his head as he realized what she was doing. She kept staring, and his head seemed to shrink down towards his shoulders. She didn't say a word, just kept staring.

Finally he could stand it no longer. He turned to her, his face a frozen mask, except for his eyes, which rolled from side to side, not quite able to meet hers. His voice came out in a pinched whisper. "What have I done?"

"Why do you think you've done something?"

He still would not meet her eyes. He was quite pale now. "You have been staring at me for 4.56 minutes. You have ignored three calls." His tongue slowly licked dry lips. He swallowed. His voice lowered even more as he tried to ascertain whether anyone else on the bridge was paying any attention to the two of them. "I must have done something terrible to make you so angry with me. Please tell me what it was."

"You haven't gone down to sick bay for your physical."

He blanched even more. "I have been busy." He still wouldn't look at her.

"I thought Vulcans didn't lie."

"I...I...I _have_ been busy."

"Not _that_ busy. Now get your tail up out of that chair and get down there **right now**!"

As her voice rose higher, Spock jumped up out of his chair and practically ran to the turbolift. As the doors closed behind him, Nyota leaned over her console and broke up in peals of laughter. All eyes turned in her direction.

"Would you care to share, Lieutenant? Has there been something so funny in your messages that has caused this? I believe everyone could use a good laugh." The captain had just settled himself back into the command chair after coming back from his break.

"No, Captain, nothing to share." She straightened up, choking down more laughter. _Oh, that had been too funny. She hadn't realized just how much Spock feared her anger. This was something to remember._

**McCoy**

He was totally startled when Spock practically ran into sick bay just a few minutes after his call to Nyota. Well, now he knew how to get _that_ officer to cooperate! He had to get Spock out of his clothes and up on the biobed before he could recover and escape. When he tried to make an excuse and retreat, Bones just stood in the doorway and said "I'll tell Uhura." Spock turned right around and started undressing. In a couple of minutes he was stretched out on the biobed in his briefs. Bones did have the good sense to close the door to keep the nurses from ogling the First Officer.

Bones ran his hand-held medical tricorder over Spock's body, trying to make sense out of the readings he was getting. He looked at the biosensor readouts on the wall over the biobed. These readings just didn't make any sense at all! "Damn man, how fast does your heart beat, anyway?"

"Several hundred times a minute. The exact rate varies according to what I am doing at the time. Physical exertion will cause the rate to be much higher than a resting posture."

"Okay, so now you're laying down resting, but just how_ calm_ are you?"

"Not very, Doctor."

"That's what I thought. Okay, now I need you to be calm so that I can get baseline readings. What do I need to do to get you to calm down?" Bones peered at Spock, who refused to meet his eyes. "Spock, this is really important. What the hell is the matter, anyway?"

"This is an intrusion on my privacy. It is not something that I wish to do." His voice was stiff, and his body posture as well. "I am also quite cold."

Bones' head jerked up. "Hell, man, you're burning up! What do you mean you're cold."

"There is a draft directly over this biobed. My body temperature has dropped five degrees since I laid down on it. I am currently burning calories to adjust my temperature back up into something more comfortable."

"You can do that? Really?"

"I assure you that Vulcans do not lie."

"Hmppf. Well, dammit, I can't have you die of cold during a standard physical." Bones reached down under the biobed and brought out a small packet, which he unfolded to reveal a thermal blanket. He draped it over Spock's body. He noticed an immediate relaxation in the half-Vulcan, and looking at the overhead readouts, he saw a number of changes. He was taking copious notes.

"Well, your blood pressure seems to be fairly standard. Your heart rate is down some now. And your body temperature has stabilized. But holy crap, your organs are sure arranged weirdly!"

"I assure you, doctor, that they are exactly where they are supposed to be." Spock sighed. _How much of this was he going to have to endure?_

"Okay, Spock, I think I have most of what I need. Now come over here." Bones hooked Spock up the same equipment that Kirk had been connected to earlier. "Now run as fast as you can until I tell you to stop. HOLY CRAP! Stop! STOP!" He bent over his equipment, checking to see whether it was still functional. He raised wide eyes to the half-Vulcan standing there beside him, not even breathing hard. "I think we can dispense with this part of the physical. He unhooked the leads and stowed them back on the side of the scanner box. "Okay, you can get dressed now. See you next year."

**Spock**

Spock dressed hurriedly and practically sprinted out of sick bay. In just a few minutes, he was back at his station on the bridge, almost shuddering in his relief. As he sat there, trying to regain his equilibrium, Nyota reached over and brushed her fingers across the back of his hand, sending him _peace_. He took a deep breath - she had no idea how difficult this had been for him. He was going to have to try to explain it to her, somehow. At least he did not have to repeat that for another year.

**McCoy**

After Spock left sick bay, McCoy sat looking at the data he had compiled. Vulcan physiology was _weird_. He better pull Spock in every three months for more data. If the man was seriously injured, there was just not enough data here to be sure that he was doing the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4:Departmental Meetings & TGIF

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Four - Departmental Meetings and TGIF**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early July, 2258**

**Friday Morning, 0600**

All over the Enterprise, Departmental Staff Meetings are being conducted. As many of the Department heads are quite young and inexperienced, they are not necessarily going smoothly. Understatement of the day. Some of them are going quite badly.

**Friday Morning, 0700, Mess Hall**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

"I don't care what you think I said, that wasn't what I meant and you know it!" This totally implausible statement was met with total silence. "Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a politician! How the hell am I supposed to know how to conduct a damn staff meeting?" McCoy groused at the blonde nurse sitting across from him.

Sulu set his tray down beside Bones and sat, looking at him curiously. "What was it you said and when and to whom?"

Bones grumbled. "Staff meeting."

"Oh, enough said! Man, yours could not possibly have been as bad as mine. Talk about sticking your foot in your mouth! And we have to do this every week?" Sulu shook his head and shuddered.

Three more trays descended to the table, three more dejected people sat down. Grumbles went all around the table. Nobody was happy after the disagreeable meetings that had just been held.

"We need to learn how the heck we're supposed to do this. Is there some sort of class StarFleet gives on how to conduct meetings?" Nyota was ever hopeful.

Spock tilted his head considering. "I do not know of such a class. However, one would be extremely beneficial. Perhaps we should do some searching to find something of the kind."

Everyone perked up at this. Some instruction would be most beneficial.

**Friday morning, 0800, bridge**

**Jim**

The first thing he did after shift change was finished was to tell Uhura to activate the ship-wide com channel. When she linked it to the com link on command chair, he made his announcement. "Attention all hands, this is the captain speaking. I wish to announce a mandatory meeting to be held every Friday night at 1900 on shuttle deck 2. Everyone except a skeleton crew is expected to attend. Uniforms not allowed. Captain out."

Then he set back in his chair with a smirk on his face and waited to see the crew's reaction. Only a very few crew members actually knew what was going to happen tonight. He imagined the whole day was going to be spent in speculation about the content of the Friday night 'meeting'. He almost rubbed his hands in glee. This was going to be so much fun!

**Spock**

He listened to the captain's announcement with dismay. He did not _wish_ to go to an all-hands meeting out of uniform during his free time. He had had _very _specific plans for this evening, which were now _not_ going to happen. He seethed.

**Nyota**

What on earth did that madman think he was doing now? A required meeting but out-of-uniform? What kind of sense did that make? On a shuttle deck - well, maybe that did make sense. Where else would they all fit, anyway? But in their free time? Damn, she had had _plans _for this evening!

**Bones**

He had to spend all week giving damn physicals and hold a stupid meeting that he didn't know how to conduct and now there was yet _another_ meeting he had to go to? Blast Jim anyway - being the captain was certainly going to his head.

**Scotty**

Well, there better be food and drink at this extra meeting or he was going to leave!

**Sulu**

Hey, he had a _date _for tonight!

**Chekov**

Vhat vas the keptin doing holding a meeting in the ewening? People were not going to be happy vith that.

**Friday 1730, mess hall**

**Spock**

Nyota was almost finished with her meal. As she began to stack her dishes, he touched her carefully on her elbow. She turned her face in his direction and he spoke quietly. "I need your help."

She nodded at him before she stood up with her dishes. They crossed the room, set down their dished and silver at the busing station and left the mess hall, headed for his quarters. Once inside, she turned to him, question plain on her face.

"Two things - one, I have no idea how to dress for this 'meeting' - two, I would appreciate your help in searching for some sort of course or class that we can set up for the bridge officers on conducting staff meetings. This needs to happen as soon as possible." She was nodding in agreement. Good.

Nyota walked over to his closet and started rummaging. She pulled out his navy slacks and the matching turtleneck pullover. "This should do. It may be chilly on the shuttle deck. You should wear long sleeves." She grinned at him. "And I always did like this on you." She came over and kissed him lightly. "Change now and we can go to my quarters. You can start the search from there while I figure out what to wear."

He pulled his uniform shirt off over his head and reached for the hem of his undershirt, only to find cool hands ahead of him, running up his chest, raising his temperature, leaving soft trails of fire behind. "Nyota, if we are going to your quarters, perhaps it would be better to wait."

"Umm, why is that?" She was nuzzling against his chest now.

With great restraint he subdued the reactions in his body. "Unless you want everyone in the halls to know what you are doing right now, then I suggest you wait until we reach your quarters. My control is _not _strong just now." And it was failing fast.

She stepped slightly back from him, moving her face and hands off his body. "Okay, then." She sighed, then continued in a very soft voice. "Just hurry, huh?"

With hands he struggled to keep from shaking, he pulled the uniform undershirt over his head and dropped both shirts into the laundry container. He pulled the navy turtleneck over his head and down to his waist. Then he sat down and removed his boots. When he stood up again, her hands went to his waist. He sucked in his breath at the touch of her hands on his skin. "Nyota!"

In surprise she looked up at him. "Oh. Sorry, love." She stepped back, clasping her hands behind her back and allowed him to finish changing without any help. She went to his closet and brought him a pair of black loafers. When he had slipped them on his feet, they left his quarters and headed for hers.

As soon as they were both inside her rooms, he hit the touchplate beside the door, locking the room, turned quickly and pulled her to him, kissing her so deeply that she began to moan against his mouth almost immediately. Without breaking their kiss, both hands on her little round bottom under her skirt, he began to walk her backwards across the room, heading straight for the bed. When their boots hit the edge of the bed, he used that grip to flip her up onto the bed, kneeling down on the edge of the bed between her legs, which immediately went up around his waist, gripping tightly. The fact that both of them were still completely dressed did not seem to register with either of them for several minutes.

Eventually, they had to breathe. At this point, he realized that her boot heels were digging into his kidneys. He touched his forehead to hers, breathing fast and ragged, trying to regain some control. "Nyota, I believe we are wearing too many clothes."

She burst into laughter beneath him. Almost he joined in. He did allow himself to smirk at her. She unlocked her ankles and unwound herself from around him as he straightened up and moved over beside her. They sat there on the edge of the bed for a moment, still breathing heavily. She ran her fingers down the side of his face.

"Spock, ashayam, I don't think we really have time to do this now, do we?"

"Yes. You do have to remove your clothing anyway, in order to put on something that is not a uniform."

She looked at him for a moment and then stood up and disrobed swiftly, turning and climbing back onto the bed on hands and knees, presenting herself to him. He leaned backwards, pulling her over his face and buried his tongue against her. She moaned loudly, writhing as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down closer so that she was crushed against his face. It only took him a few minutes to make her scream at him, clutching handfuls of the sheet in an effort keep herself upright. When the pulsations beneath his tongue ceased, he slid further onto the bed, finding a soft breast to fill his mouth, hands working to remove his trousers at the same time. When he was free, his hands circled her waist, pulling her down against him, thrusting up at her, filling her up, fast and hard. She cried out again, clenching against him, driving him up, up, as he thrust against her again, feeling her all around him, wet, feeling himself inside her, hot. He moved his mouth to the other breast, pulled hard at the nipple, felt her begin to slid over that high edge into ecstasy, thrusting up and letting go to plunge them both into the melting heat.

**Nyota**

She lay collapsed on top of him, totally and completely relaxed. She was sure she did not have an unmelted bone in her entire body. She was never, never, going to tell Spock that they didn't have time, ever, ever again. Oh, MY!

Well, they really didn't have a lot of time now. She forced herself upright, brushing a kiss on his face on the way up. She tottered into the bathroom and brought him back a damp cloth before cleaning herself up. Then she put on clean panties and went to stand in font of the closet. Spock was sitting in front of her com link now, the screen bright. What was she going to wear? Well, heck, this was supposed to be free time, so she was going to wear something fun. She found the tight red pants she hadn't worn in quite some time and yanked them up. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Spock pretending not to watch her dress. She smirked as she flipped through the clothes in her closet, trying to decide what else to wear. She had to have some sort of top. Oh, there, she loved that white blouse with the little silver chains. She pulled it on and went to brush her hair. When she came back into the bedroom, she fished some shoes out of the closet and sat down to put them on.

"Those are not the shoes you wore with those clothes before."

Her head jerked up and she met Spock's eyes - dark, dark eyes. "When did you see me wear this? Oh, Halloween? Did you see me then?"

"Yes." Those eyes were still very, very dark. "You danced with Gaila. Captain Pike did hold meetings at the Galaxy Pit quite often." He was quiet for a moment. "I have no objection to you wearing those clothes, with one exception."

She cocked her head, raising one eyebrow in an expression very similar to his. "And that would be?"

"Nyota, PLEASE put on something under that blouse."

She looked down at herself, looked back up at him, stood up, pulled the blouse back off and went to get a lace bra to wear under the blouse. When she was dressed again, she turned back to him. "Okay now?" He didn't look entirely happy, but his eyes were not nearly so black now. She sat back down and put her shoes on, then came to stand behind him to see how his search was going. His search had turned up hundreds of possibilities. They surely didn't have time to shift through them before the meeting - that would have to wait. Leaving the search results on the screen, they headed out for the all-hands meeting.

**Friday 1900, Shuttle Deck 2**

There was a great crowd of people trying to get through the door on the shuttle deck. As they moved through the door, finally, a great swell of loud music hit them. She almost stopped in confusion. She managed to slide sideways against the wall, out of the greatest crush of people, pulling Spock along by one hand. Finally they far enough from the door that she could see that all the shuttles had been moved back against the far wall. There were tables set up back there too, with what appeared to be trays of food. And there was music playing from somewhere, very, very loudly. Then she heard Jim Kirk, yelling "TGIF everybody - party hardy." She couldn't believe it. What on earth did that ass think he was doing now?

Beside her, she heard Spock's quiet voice. "I did not think he understood. Impressive."

She tilted her head up to look at him. "Understood what?"

"These people need to release tension. He has provided an outlet - a very normal outlet - one they are familiar with. This will help general morale. A much wiser decision than I would have expected from him. I shall complement him."

She stood there gaping, mouth open in astonishment. Spock approved of this? Would wonders never cease?

Just then Kirk came bounding up to them and snatched her hand, dragging her off onto the dance floor, leaving Spock standing there against the wall.

"Dance, Uhura, that's an order. We've got to get these people started. Morale booster - tension reliever - boredom reliever. Dance!"

Turning around so that she faced Spock, she began to sway to the music, her eyes never leaving his. He nodded slightly, watching closely. Every time Kirk's hands touched her, she hissed at him. Once she even stamped on his toes. He never seemed to get the hint, but kept trying to reach out and pull her closer to him. Finally she whirled around and glared at him. "You want Spock out on the dance floor punching you out? No? Then keep your fucking hands OFF!"

Then she turned back to face Spock, only to find him, eyes blazing, right in front of her, where he stayed the remainder of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5:Dancing in the Gym

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Five - Dancing in the Gym**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early July, 2258**

**Friday Night, 2300**

**Spock**

Nyota tapped the touchplate beside her door, tired beyond belief. When the door swooshed open, she stumbled through, Spock right behind her. She immediately kicked her shoes off, sighing happily. "I'm never going to wear those shoes again! Damn my feet hurt." She limped over to the closet, throwing the shoes inside, then back to the couch, collapsing down onto it.

"Lights 25 percent. Lock door. Limit com to emergency alerts only." Spock was taking care of details. She grinned. He strode over to the closet, lined her shoes up neatly on the floor. He slid off his own shoes and set them beside hers. Then he came over and sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of her. He took one sore foot in his hands and began to massage it slowly, rubbing at the sore spots with his long hot fingers. She sighed, releasing tension. When he finished with the first foot, he picked up the second, and treated it the same way.

"Oh, thanks so much, that feels awfully good. You're very good to me, ashayam."

The corners of his lips quirked up. He lifted both feet and kissed the tops softly. "These feet need to be in good shape in the morning."

She looked at him, not sure what he meant. "What do you have planned for tomorrow morning?"

"We have spent all this week settling in to our new duties, new surroundings. We have neglected our physical conditioning. I, for one, have greatly missed our morning runs. We must not let ourselves become out of condition - surely we will have missions where it will be critical to be able to handle ourselves well."

"You are very right. I have missed the running as well. I take it we are going to the gym, then?"

"Yes. I have reserved a small enclosed room for us so that we may practice suus mahna. Then we need to see what other facilities there are. I must confess that, although I know that there are gymnasium facilities on board, I have not seen them and do not know for sure what is available. I much doubt that there is a track, though. I would imagine that we shall have to be content with treadmills, which are not nearly as satisfactory."

"Oh, I'm glad. It seems like forever since we had a chance to practice. Well, since that demonstration, I guess it's been that long - which isn't really as long as it seems, is it?" She was quiet a minute, sitting there with her feet still in his hands, then looked at him. "Will you stay tonight?" Her voice was softer.

"That was my intention, yes." His face was all soft now, his eyes deep pools. "When I wake, I will go to my quarters and retrieve some clothing, then come back before the shift change. The halls should be fairly empty at that hour. I will be here again before you waken." There had not been that many nights when they had had the opportunity to spend the entire night together. Hopefully, there would be many more now. He ran his hands up her legs, pulling her towards him as he stood, so that she wound herself around him as he pulled her off the couch, supporting her body. She leaned her face against his shoulder, her arms and legs wound around him, and inhaled his familiar scent as he carried her across the room, into the sleeping area. He lowered her onto the bed, dropping down beside her, holding her close, burying his face against her neck, inhaling, letting her fill him up. "You will NOT let him touch you." He practically growled this at her, his mouth against the soft skin of her neck. "You are MINE."

"Ah, Spock, you know I didn't want him to touch me, ashayam. You are the ONLY one I want, just you." She turned her face towards him, pulling his ear into her mouth, biting softly all up the curved edge to the pointed tip, setting him on fire. "Only you, k'hat'n'diawa." And then she repeated to him something he had said to her before, setting him ablaze with desire. " Wadi nash-veh aitlu estuhl tu"

"Wadi nesh-veh aitlu tu estuhl, Nyota. Taluhk nash-veh."

She sighed, such a long, lovely sigh. "Oh, Spock, I love you, too." And then the only sounds from her mouth for a long, long time were sighs and moans.

***

When he had slept four hours, he carefully slipped out from under her, covering her up carefully with the blanket. He dressed quickly, finding his shoes in the closet, and let himself out the door. Down the halls quickly to his own quarters, where he stripped and dropped his clothes in the laundry container. He redressed in the clothes he intended to wear tomorrow, collected work-out clothing, extra clean underwear, the standard issue pajamas he would use for meditating. He bundled all the selected clothing up into a small duffle and exited his quarters again, striding quickly back down the halls to her quarters. Once inside he quietly hung his clothing in the closet, dressed in the black tee and loose pants of the pajama set, and put his extra clean underwear and workout clothes in the bottom drawer of her dresser, smiling at finding it already empty for him. She did not know that the bottom drawer of the dresser in his quarters already contained the tee-shirt and loose pants that she had last worn to meditate in back at his quarters at the Academy. He had not been able to give those garments back to her on that last time she had been there, greatly desiring to keep them, to have that last scent of hers until it should wear away.

Now he sat back down at the com link, the search results still displayed there. He began to scroll through, marking likely items to discuss with Nyota tomorrow afternoon.

***

It was almost time that Nyota would waken. He rose from his chair and slipped out of his clothes, folding them neatly on the seat of the chair. He crossed the space to the side of the bed and lifted the edge of the blanket, slipping quietly into the bed and curling himself about her. She sighed softly and wiggled against him, settling back into sleep without really waking up. He lay quietly, breathing her in, enjoying this time when he could just hold her and be content.

**Nyota**

She drifted slowly awake, warm and relaxed. She could feel him against her back, the soft rise and fall of his chest, the rapid beat of his heart. This was so lovely. He must have sensed the gradual change in her breathing, because she felt him begin to rise against her bottom. She smiled into her pillow. Morning delight coming up.

***

Eventually they got out of bed and dressed in their workout clothes. They barely made it to the small gym by the reserved time. Nyota smiled to herself at the knowledge that Spock had obviously factored in their early morning activities when he set the reservation time. He tapped the touchplate at the door, entering their ids. The door swooshed open. There was a small bench set against the hall wall, with a window above it. They could be observed here, but sound would likely not carry through. She set the water bottles on the bench while Spock fiddled with the small music player. She shrugged out of the light jacket she had worn in the halls, revealing the red body suit and filmy skirt she had worn in the demonstration back at the Academy.

Spock had his back to the window and his eyes softened and his lips quirked up at the sight of her there, so beautiful. He thumbed the start button on the music player and the steady sound of the drums began. They dropped easily into the waiting stance and at his slight nod began the series of katas. Spinning about the room, arms and legs flashing, moving close, then further away, now in unison, then in counterpoint, they moved through the familiar motions that they had had no chance to practice since that demonstration. It felt so _good_ to be doing this again.

Lost in each other, they did not notice the growing audience on the other side of the small window until the music stopped and they went to retrieve their water bottles. Then they stopped in confusion, seeing but not hearing the applause. _Would it always be like this?_ _Would they never have privacy?_

She unwrapped the little red skirt and drew on the white shorts that had been folded in her jacket pocket. She tucked the skirt in the pocket instead, adding the small music player, and they were ready to investigate the remainder of the gym facilities. The people in the hall were gradually dispersing, now that it was obvious that they were not going to dance any more. When the hall was almost empty, they exited, heading down the hall to the main gym.

As anticipated, there was no track. There were several treadmills, many weight machines, rowing machines, stepping machines, a large selection of free weights with benches near. There were punching bags and a roped off boxing area, a large area covered with mats for gymnastics and sparring. Quite an impressive setup, actually. They peaked through a doorway and found a lap pool. Another doorway led to a large jacuzzi. They both raised their eyebrows at that, until they saw McCoy there, helping someone settle in. Therapeutic uses, then.

Returning to the treadmill area, they selected adjoining machines and looked at the controls. Nyota set hers for slight hills and increasing speed and began to jog. Spock was still fiddling with his. Eventually, he began to jog in place, clearly not satisfied. She watched his treadmill elevate until he was running up a steep hill, fairly fast. About then the speed on her machine increased, and she was forced to pay more attention, not to lose her footing. She began to run faster. Spock was running very fast now, still steeply uphill. She picked up her speed as the machine reached the top speed she had selected. They ran along beside each other for some time, the machines tracking their speed, distance, and elapsed time. When her machine indicated that she had completed five km, it began to gradually slow down until she was jogging along again. Spock was still running fast, but not nearly at his top speed. She realized that the machine probably did not have a high enough setting. She looked at his elapsed distance as she gradually slowed to a walk. Well, he was almost done, too. He had been running almost twice as fast as she had. When the machine halted, she stepped off, retrieving her jacket from the railing, and walked over to the bench against the wall to wait for Spock to finish, drinking from her water bottle again. In a few minutes, his machine began to slow down and lower the angle at which he was running. Gradually it leveled out and then came to a stop. She walked over and handed him his water bottle.

He took a deep drink and stepped off the treadmill. "It does not go fast enough. I wished to run faster." He looked slightly irritated, about as irritated as he ever let himself look. "The uphill slant helped, but it was still unsatisfactory."

Nyota thought for a moment. "Perhaps Scotty could help you modify the controls on one of the machines?"

He looked at her in astonishment. "Modify? Do you really think it could be done?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try. Why don't you ask him next time you see him?"

"I shall do exactly that. It would not have occurred to me that I might modify StarFleet property for my own use."

"Well, you're part of StarFleet and you need to exercise properly. I surely don't see any problem. But you could ask Kirk for permission if you think there might be a problem."

He looked at her, his face blank. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned Jim Kirk.

"Time for a shower?"

Now the expression on his face did change, one eyebrow raising high. She suppressed a giggle, then leaned a bit closer to him, speaking softly. "We're sweaty - we _need_ a shower."

His lips quirked up at the corner. "I am sure that that is the _only_ reason you might wish to take a shower at this time."

She laughed and started out of the gym, he following close at her heels.

____________

ashayam = beloved

K'hat'n'diawa = half of each other's heart and soul

Suus mahna = Vulcan martial art

Wadi nash-veh aitlu estuhl tu = my skin desires to feel you

Wadi nesh-veh aitlu tu estuhl = my skin desires you to touch it

Taluhk nash-veh = I cherish thee


	6. Chapter 6:Learning How to Lead

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Six - Learning How to Lead**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid July, 2258**

**Monday Senior Staff Meeting, 1600, Captain's Ready Room**

**Jim**

"Well I heard it through the grapevine that some of you have been trying to find some courses that might teach us what we need to know. Have you had any luck?"

"Indeed, Captain, we have compiled a list of courses that seem to contain information which would be beneficial. In addition, we have located several manuals relating to this topic. I have prepared a list, which I will now download to your personal PADDs." Spock quickly touched several controls on the PADD laying before him on the table. "If each of you could review the items on this list and be prepared to discuss them next week, we should then be able to decide on how next to proceed." He looked expectantly around the table.

"Can't you just pick something, Spock? Why do we all have to get involved?"

Spock looked at him without speaking. Damn that man could glare! "All right, all right. I'll review the damn list. Anyone else have anything? Okay, dismissed then." Most everyone filed out of the room, but Spock remained behind, waiting until the room was empty except the two of them before speaking.

"Captain." He started, but Jim interrupted him.

"Spock, it's just the two of us here. Can you at least _pretend_ that we are becoming friends? Call me Jim. Please."

Spock raised one eyebrow, tilted his head slightly, pursed his lips as though he had found some highly distasteful item there. "Jim. I wished to speak with you about the 'meeting' you held on Friday evening."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Spock, these people need some loosening up!"

"Indeed. My point exactly."

Jim looked at Spock in disbelief. "Did I just hear you agree with me?"

"Is that not what I just said? Do you have a hearing problem, Jim?"

"No hearing problem, just shocked. You really think that was a good idea?"

"Vulcans do not lie."

Jim looked at him perplexed. "Can't you ever just say anything straight out?"

"Not when you continuously interrupt me."

"Oh, well, sorry then. Thanks for the support." He shook his head and started for the door.

"Jim, there is one other thing I need to ask you."

Jim turned back towards Spock, "Okay, shoot."

One slanted eyebrow rose high. "I have no need to shoot you, Jim, only to ask a favor."

"You need a favor from me? Okay, give."

Spock shook his head, _never, never, will I understand this man._ He plunged ahead with his request, giving up entirely on understanding the other man's replies. "There is a problem with the equipment in the gym. None of it has been calibrated for Vulcans. Since there is no running track on the Enterprise, it is necessary for me to use a treadmill, but the top speed is much less than I am accustomed to running at. I ask permission to modify one, if possible, so that I can continue with my normal physical conditioning. Engineer Scott has agreed to assist me in this endeavor if you agree." He paused, waiting for an answer.

Jim looked at him in disbelief. "All this beating around the bush just because you want to run a little faster? You could have asked without pretending to agree with me about the dances."

Spock looked at him strangely, his head tilted to one side. "I have not pretended anything, Jim. I do agree with the purpose of the dances. They will be very good for morale. That has nothing to do with my need for proper exercise equipment."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm not used to people being on the level. Sure, go ahead. You and Scotty go soup up one of the treadmills. Now let's go eat." And he turned and walked out of the room.

_Soup up? I must ask Nyota what this means. Obviously he is not actually referring to something edible. _Spock followed the captain out of the room, down the hall to the turbolift, headed for the mess hall.

**Scotty**

When Spock sat down across the table from him, right next to Uhura, he couldn't wait to find out whether the captain had agreed to their little project or not. "Well, did he agree? Are we on for our little experiment, then?"

"Yes, Mr. Scott, the Captain did agree. We are to 'soup up' one treadmill." He paused, looked at Uhura. "Could you please tell me what this means?"

Not waiting for the Communications Officer to answer, he gave a glad shout. "Great, man, I canna wait. When do you want to start?"

Across the table, Uhura was speaking softly to Spock, but Scotty did not pay any attention. He was already dreaming about the modifications he was going to make to the treadmill.

**Nyota**

While she was very glad that Kirk had agreed to let Spock and Scotty adjust one of the treadmills, she had something else she really wanted to discuss with Spock. She had left the bridge at lunch time today, leaving her replacement there all afternoon, much to the dismay of both Kirk and Spock. Not that Spock had been very vocal about it, but she had definitely felt his unhappiness when she had announced her intentions. Kirk, on the other hand, had not only groused about it at length before he let her leave, but had called and interrupted her several times during the afternoon. But she had _really_ needed the time. She had a tiny office in the communications lab that she had not yet had time to explore and found it stuffed with all sorts of records - she wasn't quite sure how they had all gotten there - transferred along with the members of her staff she guessed. So she had spent almost an hour, just filing. She didn't know _why_ there were so many paper records - she had expected them all to be electronic. Then she did a quick read-through on all the people in the communications department. She noticed that there were several people with quite a lot of experience mixed in with the new graduates. She really needed to tap into that experience. She also had not even met all of these people except at last week's staff meeting. Making a decision, she began to schedule short meetings with everyone, giving each fifteen minutes when they would be here, behind a closed door, talking to each other face to face. She made up a short list of things she wanted to discuss, set up an answer grid on her PADD so that she could take notes quickly. Then she spent the remainder of the afternoon holding those meetings - as many as she could. The rest would be tomorrow.

She explained all this to Spock, who looked very interested. "What questions did you ask them, Nyota?"

"Well, first I asked each one what part of their job they liked the best and why." Spock looked thoughtful. "Then I asked what part of their job they liked the _least_ and why."

"And they answered these questions willingly?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, some of them did not want to stop talking! It was really very interesting and I found out a lot about how the communications department runs in the process. Then I asked them if they had worked on other ships or under other department heads and how they felt about those experiences. It was quite enlightening."

Spock steepled his hands on the table in front of him, thinking. He tilted his head and looked at her. "Would it be acceptable to you if I copied your technique?"

"I think it would be very beneficial if _every_ department head did this. I think it's part of our learning experience."

He nodded, agreeing with her. Across the table, Scotty finally realized that they were not talking about the treadmill project and she had to repeat the whole thing for him. Soon they had everyone at the table talking about it, exploring ways to fit it to their department.

***

Tonight, while updating their daily logs, she was leaning against Spock's side, enjoying the warmth against her back. She had her knees bent, her feet braced on the couch, PADD resting against her thighs. She could feel the motion of Spock's arm against her back as he worked on his own log. She was adding as many details about her afternoon's work as she could, not only to document the results of the meetings, but to detail the technique, so that she could pass this information along to anyone else who needed it. With a small sound of satisfaction, she finished, saved the file, and shut down her PADD. She leaned her head back against Spock's shoulder, relaxing.

**Spock**

"Are you finished with your log, Nyota?"

"Yes, all done. How about you?"

"Yes, I have finished as well. Do you have any other tasks you need to accomplish this evening?"

"No, I'm all yours." She tilted her chin up and looked at him, grinning.

"I do know that, but I am always glad to hear you acknowledge it." His eyes were soft, his lips quirked up at the corners. He took her PADD and placed both of them on the small table at the end of the couch. "I wish to conduct a small experiment, will you indulge me?"

"Sure, what do I need to do?"

"Just stay where you are, but close your eyes. Now run through your relaxation exercise." He waited as she started relaxing her muscles, starting with her toes. When she was completely concentrating on relaxing, he slowly opened up the now almost constant link between them, slowly allowing that bright spark to expand. Once again he cherished that spark, feeding it _love, adoration, admiration, joy_. He felt it expand, pulsing softly. Gently he extended a tiny tendril of himself down the silver strand that linked him to Nyota, so, so gently brushing against the edges of her awareness, opening up himself to her very, very carefully. To his great delight, he felt her become aware of him, her surprise and joy at finding him there.

_Spock? How?_

_Do you feel me?_

_Yes. But how? This is different._

_Yes. It will get stronger now. _He could hardly restrain himself. He must be very careful not to push her too fast, not to overpower her. He began gently to pull back, but felt her pulling him back.

_Don't go. This is nice._

_I do not wish to tire you. I do have something else equally 'nice' in mind. _He let just a tiny amount of _lust _flow through the bond. She sighed at that and did not protest further as he slowly drew back into himself.

"Spock what was that?" She twisted about so that she was facing him, put her hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes. "We weren't melded, and there wasn't any skin contact. How did you do that?"

He raised one hand to brush softly against her temple, across the side of her head, to cup the back of her head gently, holding her there against him. He tilted his face down until their foreheads met, opening up the link they had enjoyed so many times before. He let his love for her flow through her, fill her up. His other hand stroked from her hands there on his chest, up her arm, across her back. _Mine. You are mine and I am yours._

_Yes, Spock. You are mine and I am yours, k'hat'n'diawa._

_Taluhk nash-veh, Nyota. __Shan hal lak tu nash-veh. _ From deep within her he felt an upwelling of such love, such joy, that it threatened to completely overcome him. He growled softly at her, unable to contain it any longer. He rolled his face down hers, brushing her soft skin with his lips, tasting her skin, her intoxicating scent. Never, never would he tire of this. He fed her a very small amount of his arousal and felt her response, flaming back along his nerves, setting him afire. He pulled her into his lap, settling her against the growing erection there, feeling her move against him, moaning now. His lips roamed over her face, her neck, he could_ feel_ the way it made her feel, the haze of delicious heat rising, rising. Cradling her in his arms, he rose to his feet and crossed to the sleeping area, laying her down on the bed, covering her with his body, enfolding her with his love, his desire, feeling the lovely tension growing, growing in his groin, in hers, having difficulty now in telling who was who, wanting the feel of her skin against him, hearing her cries against him as she arched her body, wanting him, fire burning them both now.

He fumbled at their clothing with hands that did not want to obey him, seeking instead to find those points on her body that would bring her ecstasy. "Help me, Nyota." His voice was so heavy, so thick with desire. She moved against him, arching her body to pull the fabric from beneath her, pressing against him, making him growl at her, _needing_. Her hands were on him now, tugging at his shirt. Obediently, he lifted his arms, ducked his head, helping her remove his garments. And then her hands were at the fastening of his trousers, brushing against him, making the fire blaze higher. He growled again, dropping his face to her neck, finding that soft spot, latching on, biting. She cried out, something unintelligible, desire strong in her now, bucking against him. No longer able to wait, his hands tore at the remaining fabric, stripping her body to his questing hands and mouth.

He found one rosy brown nipple, puckered from his touch, and sucked it into his mouth, tongue caressing, his hand sliding lower, softly gliding over her belly, down to that wet place that called him. She arched against him again, crying out, her hands pulling on him, ready, so ready for him, just for him. Not able to wait any longer, he moved enough to position himself against her entrance and touched her with the engorged head of his lok, almost losing his control. She thrust up at him, seeking to contain him. He slid his hand under her thigh, spreading her out and pulling her up, and thrust hard into her, filling her up deeply, and felt her convulse about him, tipping over the edge into blinding ecstasy.

_________

K'hat'n'diawa = half of each other's heart & soul

Taluhk nash-veh = I cherish thee

shan hal lak tu nash-veh = I loved you at first sight (literally 'this one was engulfed by you')

Lok = penis


	7. Chapter 7:Drills and Inspections

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seven - Drills and Inspections**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid July, 2258**

**Mess Hall, 1700**

**Jim**

"Can I run some ideas past the rest of you here, or will you make me wait for Senior Staff Meeting on Monday?"

Although he got some wry looks and a sigh or two, everybody looked at him and waited to see what he had to say. I've been looking through policy manuals and stuff." He glared at the barely suppressed merriment that surrounded him. "Well, crap, I've got to figure this stuff out. There was some interesting reading on that list of Spock's. Turns out we're supposed to be having all sorts of emergency alert drills and practice inspections and stuff like that. So we need to start setting those up. I guess each department needs to have their own first and then we can set up something ship-wide." He saw nodding heads all around him. "Okay, think about it, read some of that stuff, and we'll go into it on Monday." He drew a deep breath, maybe he would eventually get the hang of this stuff. Or learn how to delegate it.

**Nyota**

She couldn't believe how much effort Kirk was actually putting into this leadership thing. Maybe he would actually make a good captain one day. Now she needed to check into those manuals and see what sort of emergency drills the communications department was supposed to run. Maybe she ought to see about suddenly shutting down some of the circuits to see how quickly her team could figure out how to work around that. Her mind drifted off, plotting.

**Scotty**

What would they do if one of the dilithium crystals cracked? What if they didn't have any thruster power? How would they maneuver? Hosts of possibilities presented themselves.

**Spock**

He watched the others as thoughts turned inward, stimulated by the captain's suggestions. Yes, emergency drills and practice inspections were certainly necessary components of the ship's readiness to respond to whatever might happen out here in the wilds of space. He must think about scenarios that could be enacted.

**Wednesday morning 0500**

"Wake up, Nyota. Time to go run."

"Wha... What time is it? It's not Saturday yet." She burrowed back under the covers.

He pulled the covers back down, revealing her lovely brown skin. He nibbled on the back of her neck. She wiggled. "No, it's not Saturday. One day is not enough. We used to run every morning. Now get up." He nibbled some more. She sighed and rolled over, winding her arms around his neck.

"Why don't we just stay here and get another form of exercise? Hmmm?"

"Nyota! Run! Now!" He sat up, bringing her up out of the nest of blankets. "Shower after." This last was said in an entirely different tone of voice.

She looked at him, considering. "Now that's an option we never had before." She gave him a big smile and bounced out of bed, running first to the bathroom, back out in a minute, grabbing shorts and tee from a drawer, shoes from the closet. She was ready to go quickly.

They left her quarters and headed for the gym. There was almost no one there at this time of morning. They took the same treadmills they had used before, at the end of the row. Once again, Spock set his at the steepest angle and highest speed. Scotty and he had not yet had a chance to begin their modifications, although they had spent some time discussing what needed to be done and Scotty had procured the wiring diagrams.

Nyota jogged, gradually increasing her pace, until she had covered half a kilometer, and was running fairly fast. She loped along at that pace for another two km, then adjusted the pace upwards a bit for the next km, then back down to her previous pace for another two km, then jogged again, gradually decreasing. This was not nearly as invigorating as running with the breeze in her face and Spock beside her, pushing her to run faster, or running step by step with her. Possibly they would be able to take shore leave somewhere where they could run together. Something to put on her wish list, she guessed. She slowed to a walk and reached for her water bottle in the holster on the read-out panel, taking small sips as she cooled herself down. By the time she was ready to switch her treadmill off, Spock was slowing down, the angle of his machine gradually going back to horizontal. She had his water bottle in her hand, ready to give it to him when he had slowed enough. He switched his machine off and they headed back to her quarters. The corridors were still almost empty. The night shift was still working, and it was too early for breakfast yet.

Nyota tapped the touchplate at her door and they entered her quarters, crossing straight to the bathroom. Quickly they stripped out of their running gear and stepped into the shower stall. This stall was slightly smaller than the one that had been in Spock's quarters at the Academy and they didn't have much spare room. That didn't bother them, however, as they intended to be very close indeed. Nyota pulled the band out of her hair and laid it on the small shelf where the shower gel was and ran her fingers through her hair, spreading it out. Behind her, Spock joined in, fanning her hair out more, getting it wet. She opened the shampoo bottle, squeezing some out into his hand when he reached over her shoulder. His long fingers began to massage her scalp, causing her to sigh with pleasure. She loved to have him wash her hair, it was pure pleasure.

Hearing her sigh, he leaned forward and kissed the side of her face, just in front of her ear, watching the smile spread over her face. Then he went back to rubbing the shampoo into her hair, being sure to create enough suds to cover the entire length of it. When he had rinsed all the suds out, he ran his hands down the long length of it, squeezing it together. Then she turned around so that she could shampoo his hair. He leaned over, bending his head down so that she could reach the crown of his head. She dug her nails just barely into his scalp, causing thrills to run down his spine. He growled softly at her, making her sigh again. Her hands moved through his hair, rinsing the suds out. Then they dropped down, caressing his chest. He shook his head, water flying, then tilted her chin up with one hand, kissing her first softly, then with more intensity. She moaned softly against him, molding her body to his. Then she heaved a big sigh and straightened up, reaching for the shower gel. She flipped the top up and smelled it. This was a new one that he had found with a very intriguing scent. Cinnamon, the label said. She looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "This is not a scent I would have associated with shower gel. I'm curious as to why you picked this. And when and where you got it."

"I actually found it in the commissary yesterday. It smells - intriguing. I cannot say why. It contains an ingredient I thought to be used only for cooking. If you do not like it, we do not have to use it."

**Nyota**

"No, let's do try it. It does smell good." She squeezed some out into her palm and motioned for him to turn around. She rubbed her hands together, making suds and began to spread them out over his back. A pleasant spicy odor rose from the lather as it warmed, filling the shower stall. She made more suds and rubbed her hands over his buttocks, getting a soft moan from him as her fingers ran down the cleft between them and then curved along the bottom edge, where they curved into the tops of his thighs. On down his legs she went with the suds, soaping everything, then rinsing it all off. He really seemed to be reacting a bit more than usual, she thought as she finished with his feet. Usually he did not moan quite this much at this point. She smiled. Things were going to get very interesting shortly if he was this aroused already. She straightened up, not being so careful not to brush against him, and heard him growl softly. _Hmm, yes, interesting_.

She tapped his shoulder to get him to turn around, brushing the side of his face and he turned toward her. He captured her fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. _Ahh_. She leaned against him, feeling how aroused he was already. _Oh, my_. His eyes were closed in bliss as he laved her fingers with his tongue. "Spock." Her voice was soft. "Can you wait? Or are you ready now?"

He opened his eyes languorously, blinking at her. He smiled softly, not just a lip quirk, but a real smile, even if it was small. "I can wait, Nyota. Turn about."

_What exactly was going on here? There certainly wasn't any chocolate in this shower gel_. She turned her back on him, pulling her hair forward over her shoulder, and he began to apply suds to her back. He applied the suds to her shoulders and upper back and then rinsed them off. As he began to apply suds to her bottom, he also began to nibble on the nape of her neck, little kisses and tiny little bites, moaning against her neck. "Spock?"

"Yeeessss." He continued to knead the muscles of her buttocks, his mouth still busy on the nape of her neck, spreading ripples of goosebumps away from both areas. She was beginning to be quite aroused herself. And she could feel, through all the skin contact they had now, just _how _aroused he was getting. _Very_.

"Are you okay?"

"Ahhh, yeesss. Very okay. Please turn around now."

She turned cautiously around. His eyes were barely open, his mouth was loose, his face slack, and he was inhaling deeply. He bent his head, putting his nose against her neck, sucking in her scent. His hands were all over her, caressing, setting her on fire. He pulled her close to him, and with all the additional skin contact, she could feel the fire seething through him. And he was sending it into her as well, she could feel it flaming down her nerves, setting her ablaze. Forgetting the unfinished soaping, she leaned into the side of his neck and started biting him. He growled louder now, pushing against her, driving her back against the wall of the shower stall. She bit him again, higher on his neck, working her way up towards his ear. One of his hands slid between her legs, cupping her, long fingers sliding down her wet flesh, finding the points he knew so well, making her legs go weak as she moaned against him, shaking now. His other hand was under her bottom now, pulling her up against him. She wrapped her legs around him, hanging on with hands grasping at his ears, pinching and caressing, moaning continuously now as he growled at her, biting her neck, kneading her bottom, stroking her, thrusting, his own hand still in his way. She squirmed against him, arching her back, pushing herself forward, and he moved his hand, thrusting into her, pushing her hard against the wall, thrusting hard now, pounding into her, so deep, the fire blazing, blazing through them. She felt it building, building, and then it was too much and she felt the glorious ecstasy burst upon her, flowing from her to him, back again to her, back to him, rolling through them, consuming. He was shuddering against her, lost in glory.

After a while, she realized that they were still standing in the pouring water, locked together, his head on her shoulder. She turned her face, murmured in his ear. "Spock, are you all right, ashayam?"

"I believe so. I am not sure what happened. I am certain there was no chocolate in that shower gel." He rotated his head so that his face was against hers. "That was extraordinary, Nyota." His voice was soft and slurred, his face all soft and open. His eyes were wide, deep pools, full of love.

"Yes, it was. Very extraordinary. Very wonderful." She kissed him lightly. "But I think maybe we need to get dressed and go eat breakfast."

"Yes." He heaved a great sigh and straightened up, letting her down gently until she was steady on her feet. She stepped out of the shower as he stopped the water, picking up one of the towels laid out on the counter and handing the other to him. They dried off and dressed in their uniforms, not talking much, still floating in the afterglow. Before they left, she went back and retrieved the tube of shower gel, reading the list of ingredients. "The only thing in here that's at all different is the cinnamon. Have you ever eaten anything with cinnamon in it?"

"I do not know. I do know that I have never smelled anything that strong and spicy before. Perhaps the concentration is very high? I do not know, Nyota, but I think we should not use that shower gel again on a morning when we are going to stand duty on the bridge. I can still feel the effects."

She looked at him. Yes, she could see it, his face was still very soft, his eyes not fully open. She would keep a close watch on him today.

Seeing the look on her face, he leaned down again, resting his forehead against hers. "It was very nice, k'diwa."

"Yes, it was." She smiled at him. "Now let's go eat."

***

In the mess hall, the others were talking about the drills they were going to start. It seems that everyone had been thinking about that. She mentioned the ideas she had had and joined in the conversation. Spock said very little, but did eat his breakfast, although much slower than usual. If anyone else noticed anything odd about his behavior, no one said anything. They all bused their dishes and headed for the bridge.

By noon, he seemed to have recovered. But she thought cinnamon _definitely_ needed to be explored more.


	8. Chapter 8:Souping Up the Treadmill

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eight - Souping up the Treadmill**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid July, 2258**

**Gymnasium**

**Spock and Scotty**

They had the last treadmill on the row disconnected and partially disassembled. They had parts and tools laid out all around them. Both heads were bent close over the assembly they were working on.

"I believe this is the speed governor."

"Yah, I think you're right. Where's the schematic I had? Here." Scotty pointed to something on the sheet of plastic.

"Yes, this is what we have. But it does not look exactly like the diagram." One long finger pointed out the differences.

"Wha' have they done, then? See, here, if we move this..." Scotty demonstrated.

"More this way, I think." Spock adjusted something. Both heads nodded. They began to reassemble the treadmill.

When it was back together and the power reconnected, Spock stepped onto the surface and touched the controls. The surface began to move, Spock began to run, adjusting the speed upwards gradually. It did go faster, but still not fast enough. He stopped it, stepped off. Soon the machine was in pieces again. This time, knowing where to find the correct mechanism, the adjustments were faster.

Once again, the test was made. Still faster, still not fast enough. But that particular part had been adjusted as far as it would go. Soon they were looking from the schematic to the pieces of the equipment and back again, trying to decide what to adjust next. Deciding on a course of action, Scotty took a small cutter and severed a connection, inserting an extender, fusing the materials. They made a few other adjustments, then reassembled everything again. Spock once again started the treadmill and began to run. Almost immediately there was a flash of light and sparks flew from the control mechanism. Spock leaped off the treadmill, almost knocking Scotty down. The two men hastily shut off power to the treadmill, then cautiously approached it.

"We did somewat wrong there, din' we?"

"I would say so, yes. Perhaps it was imprudent to make several adjustments at once."

They looked at the smoking mess they had created. Two heavy sighs, and then they began to disassemble the control unit again.

**Nyota**

It was over two hours later when Nyota came looking for them, carrying a tray loaded with sandwiches, drinks and fruit.

"Ah, lass, what a lifesaver ye are! Food!" Scotty fell to immediately, making her laugh.

Spock gave his little half-smile, settling down with a sandwich in one hand and thermal bottle of tea in the other. "Thank you, Nyota. We were so immersed in what we were doing that we forgot to eat."

"Yes, I noticed that." She smiled. "Are you having any luck? It does smell sort of burned in here."

Two faces looked sheepish, one much more so than the other. "Well, lass, we made a few tiny mistakes, ye see. But, we have the thing set to rights now."

"The latest changes have not been tested yet. But we are closer." Spock was not as certain as Scotty that the problems were all solved.

"At least you picked a time when there aren't many people in here working out." She settled down beside them, selecting one of sandwiches and beginning to eat her own supper. "I don't think you could do this if the place was full."

The two men looked at each other. In their eagerness to begin the modifications, neither of them had considered that fact. If there had been someone on the next treadmill when those sparks started flying, someone might have been injured. They would have to be more careful.

When the food was finished, Nyota took the tray and empty bottles to the recycle slot, then stood back to watch the next test. She was impressed with the difference in speed that they had obtained. But Spock was still not satisfied. More adjustments were necessary. She shook her head and left them to it.

***

She was brushing out her hair, almost ready to go to bed, when Spock came bouncing into her quarters.

"We have fixed it!" He displayed much more enthusiasm than he would ordinarily allow to show. "I can run at a proper speed now. Mr. Scott's assistance was extremely helpful. And he seemed to enjoy the challenge greatly, as well." He was practically bouncing with excitement. He crossed the floor to her, surprising her by picking her up and swinging her about. Obviously, the inability to achieve his normal running speed had bothered him much more than she had thought.

She laughed at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy you got it fixed to your satisfaction. I take it we're going running in the morning, then."

"Yes." He actually smiled at her. "Running in the morning." His eyes darkened. He pulled her closer. "Something else tonight." Now he leered at her. Obviously excited. He bent his head and bit her neck, making her moan at him. Swiftly he crossed the room, climbing up onto the bed with her still wrapped in his arms. Urgently, he pulled at her clothing, wanting her bare. She cooperated willingly, tickled to see him so openly happy.

***

Morning, as usual, came too early. Spock was pulling her out of the covers, urging her to dress quickly. Once they were in the gym, he set the controls on the souped-up treadmill and began to run. Soon he was running at full speed, his legs flashing, a look of barely concealed bliss on his face. Nyota suppressed her laughter, he would definitely not like to know that his pleasure in running full tilt was so obvious. She was conscious that around them in the gym, there were gasps of astonishment - not everyone had seen a Vulcan running at top speed before.

She was almost at the end of her run, just starting to slow down, when she heard a very loud crack! followed by a thick slapping sound. She turned her head in time to see the tread surface on Spock's treadmill split across the middle and tear loose. She jumped off her treadmill on the opposite side from Spock's, stumbling across the floor as she adjusted from a moving surface to a stationary one. Quickly she spun about - was he injured? There he was, several feet away, across the floor, looking stunned. The loose end of the textured surface was lashing about, slapping against the framework of the treadmill. She watched, barely able to breathe, as Spock carefully circled around the treadmill, trying to reach the controls to turn it off. He darted in, very fast, hit the control and ran back away with blurring speed. The machine trembled to a halt. She walked over and shut down the one she had been using, then walked over to stand beside Spock.

"Apparently, the control mechanism is not the only thing that requires adjustment." He still looked stunned. "Did you injure yourself, Nyota, when you jumped off the treadmill?"

"No, I'm fine. How about you?"

"I do not believe I am injured. However, my body is not functioning normally. My heart rate is much elevated and..."

She laughed. "You got quite a shock there. I'm not surprised that your heart rate is elevated. Come on, let's go shower and have breakfast. I think you and Scotty will be back in here again this evening."

He was sure that she was correct.

****

Later that morning, as she sat listening to a absolutely nothing again, that feeling of _warmth_ filled her again. Spock had to be doing that, but she couldn't figure out how. She looked sideways at him, but he appeared to be busy with some readouts, not paying any attention to her at all. Very strange.

***

After supper, Spock and Scotty headed straight for the gym, just as she had anticipated. She was walking down the corridor towards her quarters when she turned a corner and saw Jim Kirk in front of her. Acting on an idea she had had earlier, she hurried to catch up with him. "Captain Kirk, could I ask you a question, please?"

Jim turned and stopped. "Uhura, we are off duty. Could you please call me Jim?"

She looked at him. "You are still the captain. Using your first name implies a certain degree of - friendship." She still wasn't sure she even _wanted_ to be his friend.

He grimaced. "Everyone on this dammed ship is under my command. If my bridge officers aren't my friends, who the heck will be?" He slumped a bit, looking really down. "What do you need?"

She reconsidered. He was right, he did need friends. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. I can see that you are trying - more than I thought that you would. Truce?"

Now he smiled, more like his cocky self. "Truce."

"Could I ask who you put in charge of the music for the TGIF parties?"

"You didn't like it?"

"Oh, I liked it fine. But ...I would like to add a few pieces, if I could."

He looked at her, light dawning in his eyes. "Wouldn't be something with a real heavy drumbeat to it, would it?"

"Well, yes."

"You really think you can get him out on the dance floor with everyone else? That would sure be something to see."

"I certainly want to try. Who do I take the music to?"

"It's someone down in Engineering. Ask Scotty, he'll know."

"Thanks, Jim." She gave him a smile and walked on towards her quarters, leaving a much happier captain behind her.

***

The next morning she managed to catch Scotty and get the name of the ensign who took care of the music and found him to give him the data disc with her selections on it. She took care to specify that she wanted them interspersed with the other music, every half hour or so. He nodded, understanding .. If a bridge officer gave him orders, he was certainly going to carry them out carefully.

***

Once again, after supper, Spock and Scotty headed straight for the gym. Evenings this week had been lonely. But he really needed this, so she wasn't going to complain. Tomorrow was TGIF and she was really looking forward to it this week.

**Friday, 1830**

She had been to Spock's quarters and brought over what she wanted him to wear. He was with Scotty again, trying to finish the repairs to the treadmill before the party. She had his clothes laid out on her bed, ready for him to change. She went into the bathroom to fix her hair and then came back out to get her jewelry. Spock was halfway dressed, wearing the tight black pants, still unsealed, and the black tank she had laid out. He had the black silk shirt in his hand. He saw what she was wearing and blinked. She kept her face straight and went to the dresser, opening the top drawer and taking out her jewelry box. She put the little golden bells in her ears and picked up the matching belt, holding it in her hands, looking at it. He came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, bending his head so that his cheek rubbed against hers.

"She would want you to wear that with happiness."

"I know. It's just hard."

"She was your friend. She loved you very much. Later I will tell you of something that she did for me. I think you will find it interesting." He took the gold belt of chains and bells and fastened it about her hips, over the green dress. "Now put your shoes on so that we can go."

She looked up at him in astonishment. "Gaila did something for you? When?"

"Back at the Academy. Not too long after you gave me that Valentine." There was a definite smirk on his face now. "Later. Now it is time to go." He buttoned up his shirt and tucked it into his pants, fastening the seals.

She slipped into her shoes and they were off, headed for the shuttle deck.

***

About half an hour into the dancing, the first song that they had danced to in Oxford came out of the speakers. She watched his face carefully as she bent and twisted into the first movement of the first kata he had taught her. Watched as _something _spread across his face, his eyes darkening. He hesitated a moment, then nodded. He stepped away from the wall, closing the gap between them. When he was very close to her, his arm lashed out, so close to hers, gliding along just above it with only a centimeter's width separating them. He bent and moved in time with her, spinning about her, always watching. She varied the movements, not sticking with the order of the kata, doing whatever seemed to fit the music, and he followed, carefully watching her, body twisting, keeping her always at the center of his movements. When the music changed, he stood very close, looking down at her, eyes smoldering.

"Are there more?"

"Yes."

He nodded. He turned and walked back to the wall, turned to watch her, waiting. As she danced, he opened up the link between them, sliding down the silver strand of their bond, sending little teasers of _lust_ and _desire_ in her direction, watching her skin flush, her movements change subtly. The evening would end very well indeed.


	9. Chapter 9:Cold Rocks

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Nine - Cold Rocks**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late July, 2258**

**Monday Senior Staff Meeting**

"Everybody turn in their departmental drill schedule? Departmental inspection schedule? Okay." Jim turned to Scotty. "Mister Scott, did you get that treadmill working yet?"

"Nae, sir. Close, mighty close. We bin havin' trouble with the tread surface seal. The ends keep coming apart when they get hot, sir."

"Spock, can't you figure out what to use to fix that problem?"

"I believe we have found the correct compound now. We will test it this evening. Perhaps we will be 'lucky' this time."

"Well, I hope so. Can't have my First Officer getting all soft, now can I?"

One slanted eyebrow rose. "Soft?"

"Kidding, just kidding. Okay, folks, that's all for this week. Supper time."

Everyone filed out of the room, headed for the mess hall. They were almost to the turbolift when the com on the wall crackled loudly. "Lieutenant Uhura to the bridge. Paging Lieutenant Uhura."

**Nyota**

She sighed. Her stomach was already growling. She had eaten very little lunch today, having several other things she needed to see too. Now what was going on? Turning back around, she headed back to the bridge. Half way there, she realized both Spock and Kirk were trailing her.

Once on the bridge, she headed straight for the Communications station. The officer in that chair immediately replayed a message for her. "Sorry, Lieutenant, but I just can't make out what language they're speaking."

She plugged the control unit into her ear. Half way through the message, she stopped. Reaching down to the console, she entered several commands. The message started again, playing through the speakers. She turned to Spock, motioning for him to listen. Two sets of eyes unfocused as they listened again. When the recording stopped, she began to recite. "Assistance requested. Dome failure. Mining asteroid 3478.26. Total atmosphere failure in forty hours."

Spock nodded, yes that had been his interpretation as well. This was a language they had studied together, a species fairly new to the federation, their language not well known.

Behind them, Kirk was issuing orders, the helm was laying in a new course, speed was increased. Their first action!

Nyota bent to the console, opened a channel, sent a message she hoped the miners would receive, telling them that help was on the way.

When everything that could be done before they reached the asteroid had been done, they once again headed for the mess hall. After they had eaten, Kirk ordered them both to quarters to sleep, not knowing how much sleep they would get once they had reached the asteroid. Nyota certainly would be needed for translation duties.

***

She awoke to the crackle of the com unit, calling her name. She sat up groggily. "Uhura here."

"We have another message. This one sounds different. Same language, different words."

"Can you play it for me or do I need to come to the bridge?"

"Just a moment, Lieutenant, I'll route it through your com link." There was a moment of silence, then the alien words poured through.

She listened carefully. Beside her, Spock also listened, laying quietly on his back. "They're acknowledging receipt of our response. They're waiting. They sound terrified. How long till we get there?"

"Another hour, perhaps."

"Okay, I'll record a reply and burst it up to the bridge. Send it to them. I'll shower and get something to eat and be on the bridge before we get there. Uhura out." She sighed, not nearly enough sleep. She stretched her arms overhead, bending and twisting, trying to wake her muscles up. She bent down, kissed Spock softly. "You can go back to sleep, ashayam."

"I have had sufficient sleep. I should be on the bridge as well." He paused. "May I share your shower? If I promise to keep my hands to myself?"

"Of course you can. And you don't have to keep your hands _entirely_ to yourself." she smiled impishly at him. "Come on then." She slid out from under the covers, headed for the bathroom.

He sat there a moment, watching her little round bottom sway across the floor, wishing there was more time.

***

They were all assembled on the bridge, the long-range scanners focused on the asteroid they were approaching. There was the mining complex. The damage was visible now. Much work would be required to restore this complex to full functionality. It appeared that several smaller asteroids had impacted this one, crushing equipment, putting holes in the domes. The miners were certainly lucky that any had survived.

She finally had contacted one of the surviving miners. Slowly she was getting the location and transferring that data to Scotty in the transporter bay.

"Transporter deck - do we have them yet?" Kirk was impatient.

"Not yet, Captain. We're workin' on it. Ah, got one, two, three. Two more life signs, locked in, got 'em!" Scotty sounded happy. "Doctor McCoy is here. They're takin' all five of 'em off tae Sick Bay."

"Good work, Scotty." Kirk turned away from the scene of destruction still shown on the view screen. "Okay, then, everybody, back to normal."

"Captain, sir, I can hear one of the miners still and I don't think we rescued everyone. He sounds really upset." Uhura still was focused on the signal coming from the transporter bay. "Scotty, please stop McCoy so I can listen to that miner that's so upset."

There was the sound of muttered conversation, then McCoy's voice. "All right, all right. This one doesn't appear to be damaged. Get someone to take him up to the bridge so she can talk to him. I can't understand a damn word he's saying anyway."

Shortly a security guard in his bright red shirt escorted the miner to the bridge, standing ready in case of need. Nyota brought him over near her station, asking questions, listening intently. Beside her at his station, Spock listened too. Nyota's command of the language was much better than his, but he understood the technical parts of the conversation quite well.

"Captain, he says there are several more people, three I think, still down there."

"Spock, run another life sign scan."

"I am currently doing so, Captain. I can detect no life signs down there."

She was urgently questioning the distressed miner. "He says they are 'below'. I can't quite get it. Maybe they are down in the mine shaft?"

"It that is the case, Captain, the scan may not be able to detect them. We need to send an away team down immediately."

"Yes, Spock, I'm sure you're right." He turned to the security guard. "Watch this guy like a hawk. When Lieutenant Uhura tells you she's through with him, take him to sick bay, okay?" Kirk turned back to his command chair, hit the control on the arm. "I need a search team to the transporter deck on the double. Come on, Spock, let's go. Lieutenant Sulu, you have the conn. Interface with Lieutenant Uhura and coordinate everything while we're gone."

**Spock**

"Captain, both of us should not be off the bridge at the same time."

"Come _on_, Spock. Action, adventure! Come _on_, man!" Kirk was hurrying to the turbolift, energized.

With a sigh, he turned his console over to the relief standing ready. With one hurried look in Nyota's direction, he followed Kirk into the turbolift.

Once in the transporter bay, he caught the captain's arm. "That dome will fail soon. We cannot go unprotected."

"Right." He grabbed for one of the rebreathers racked on the wall.

"No, Jim, atmosphere suits will be required. If the dome collapses completely, there will be decompression. Rebreathers will not be sufficient."

"But it will take time to get into those suits."

"Do you wish to lose the entire away team?"

"Point taken. Thanks, Spock." He hesitated just a moment. "You keep me on track, you know?" He turned to the security search team assembled. "Atmosphere suits, quickly. And we'll need to take three extras with us."

Everyone hurriedly climbed into the suits, adjusting the hoods, fastening the seals. Everyone checked someone else's seals and they all climbed onto the transporter pad, each one standing on one of the lit circles. The transporter cycled, the swirls dying away as the six men vanished.

****

They arrived in the center of the damaged dome. They spread out, looking for the mine entrance. In his ear, through the com link control unit he had grabbed from his console on the way off the bridge and inserted into his ear before donning the atmosphere suit, he could hear Nyota's voice as she questioned the miner on the bridge. Through the atmosphere suit's speakers, he could hear the captain and the other four members of the search team, looking for any indication as to where the other miners were.

"Commander Spock." That was Nyota.

"Spock here."

"Try the northeastern quadrant of the dome. Look for a door with a brown band around it, I think. Although I may have the color wrong."

"Acknowledged. That is helpful." He turned about, orienting himself. Then he set off in the indicated direction. Reaching the wall of the dome, he circled slowly, looking for doors. There, behind that pile of crumpled support beams - and it had a brown band all around the edge.

Turning, he motioned to the others. "Here, I think." With the help of two of the security team, they managed to clear a path to the heavy door and force it open. Quickly they set off down the tunnel through the rock of the asteroid. The beams of their lamps bounced off the rough rock face, sparkling in the cold air. Further and further down the tunnel they went, seeing only cold rock. Finally, rounding a corner, they found the missing three miners, huddled together, shaking with cold, gasping for breath. Quickly they helped them into the extra atmosphere suits they had brought along and started back towards the dome. As soon as they were inside the dome, he flipped out his communicator. "Nine to beam up. Quickly, this dome is not too stable."

"We'll get six first, then the rest of ye."

That was Mr. Scott on the transporter controls, they would be gone quickly then. He watched the shimmer as the three rescued miners and three of the search team disappeared. He stood with the captain and the remaining member of the security team, waiting, scanning the swiftly weakening structure around them, beginning to be a bit uneasy. As the familiar tingling of the transporter beam began, he saw the roof of the dome crumple.

"Got 'em!"

He heard Scotty's triumphant shout as the Enterprise's transporter pad shimmered into being about him. In his ear, he heard Nyota's quick exhalation of relief. Softly he spoke in Vulcan "We are all here. All safe."

The medical team was already hurrying the newly rescued miners off to sick bay as the team stripped off the atmosphere suits and re-racked them, ready for the next use. Some technician would be along shortly to check them out for any damage that might have been done.

Kirk beside him, he strode off for the turbolift, the control unit still in his ear. He could hear the conversation on the bridge quite clearly. The miner who had been giving instructions to Nyota did not seem to want to leave the bridge and was becoming quite agitated. He turned to Kirk, one finger still against the control unit, listening. "There is some problem on the bridge. That miner we left there is becoming extremely emotional over something. Nyota is having problems communicating with him. We must get to the bridge immediately."

Immediately, Kirk opened the emergency access panel beside the turbolift and called it to them, ordering the occupants out with a shouted order. Inside, he overrode the controls, sending the turbolift hurtling to the bridge deck. They burst through the doors as soon as they began to open, dashing across the floor to subdue the now violent miner, who had already disabled the security guard. Sulu had been battling with him, and now stood panting heavily.

"Sorry, sir, didn't have time to get to the weapons locker. He just went berserk went he saw the dome crumple. I don't think he understood that you got the others out and Lieutenant Uhura couldn't get through to him."

He glanced to side, where Nyota sat at her station and blanched. Quickly he crossed to her and knelt down before her. She had a livid welt across her face. He reached for the controls on the communication console and summoned sick bay to the bridge, urgently. Kirk, hearing, turned in their direction and quickly joined them.

"Lieutenant. Report." He watched her, worried.

Nyota lifted glazed eyes. "I couldn't get him to understand that we got them all out before it collapsed. He just went crazy." She was shaking, so white.

**Bones**

Dr. McCoy burst through the doors of the turbolift, dashing across the bridge, glancing over at Sulu, down at the security guard, now sitting up on the floor of the bridge, stopping beside Nyota. "Dammit, what happened to her? I thought there were security guards up here."

Kirk pointed to the security guard. "Took him by surprise. He was unconscious when we got here. Sulu was wrestling with him, but that's a pretty big guy and strong, too."

McCoy ran his scanner over Uhura, checking her out. "Hey, dollface, talk to me."

"I'm okay, just shaken up." She touched her fingers to the welt on her face. "Wow, that hurt."

"Let's get you down to sick bay and fix that up, okay. Sulu, you come along too. And you, too." This last to the security guard, now getting to his feet with the help of another crewman. Taking another look at Uhura, he turned to Spock, still hovering. "Help her get down to sick bay, okay."

Perceiving that statement as an order, Spock immediately picked Uhura up from her chair and crossed to the turbolift, leaving the doctor standing behind him, shaking his head and smiling.


	10. Chapter 10:Throwing Rocks

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Ten - Throwing Rocks**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late July, 2258**

**Nyota**

She sat shivering on the edge of the biobed. Why they kept Sick Bay so cold, she couldn't understand. Spock must be freezing. Her face _hurt_. Spock leaned over, touched his hand gently to her face.

_Let me help, k'diwa_.

She closed her eyes, sank into him. Soft soothing spread out from his light touch, forcing the pain to recede. Her tense muscles began to relax. _Oh, thanks, that's so much better, ashayam_.

**McCoy**

Bones watched the two of them as he checked the other injured parties. What he wouldn't give for the ability to stop pain like that. Finishing up with everyone else, he walked over to the biobed where Uhura sat and began to run his scanner over her. Nothing except that welt on her face. And there were no bones broken there, just swollen, torn tissues. He picked up his hypospray, dialed up analgesics, antibiotics, anti-inflammatories.

"Spock, hold her steady. I want to get these in specific locations." He waited while the other man moved his hand from what he knew to be meld points and placed one hand on each side of Uhura's face, holding her steady. Then he began to inject the selected medications very carefully. When he had finished, he picked up the dermal regenerator Nurse Chapel had laid out for him and carefully began to repair the torn tissues on Uhura's face. When he had finished, her face was still swollen, the welt was still visible, but looked so much better than it had. The skin was once again unbroken, blemish free. He had been afraid there might be a scar. That had been a very nasty injury.

"There you go, dollface. Now off to your quarters, doctor's order. You're on sick leave for the next two days. Don't leave your room until those tissues have really healed. Spock can bring you your meals." _Damn, if he didn't know better, he would have sworn that was relief and gratitude on the green hobgoblin's face_.

He watched while Spock lifted Uhura up off the biobed, carrying her out of sick bay as though she weighed absolutely nothing. She had her arms around his neck, her eyes closed as the medications he had given her took affect. Damn, he had forgotten to give her anything for later. Crossing to the nearby com link, he coded in a prescription and keyed it to the synthesizer in her quarters, sending the code to Spock to retrieve for her.

**Spock**

He was greatly relieved when the doctor finished his repairs and he saw smooth, unblemished skin again. She did not seem to be in nearly as much pain now, and the swelling was much reduced. He had been greatly afraid that her nose or cheekbone might have been broken. Fortunately, such was not the case. At the doctor's signal that the repairs were finished, he picked her up and carried her to her quarters, sitting her on the edge of her bed. He removed her boots, placing them neatly in her closet. Then he carefully removed her uniform, replacing it with one of her soft pullovers and fleece pants, soft comfortable clothing that would keep her warm. He laid her in the middle of the bed, her head propped between the pillows so that it was cushioned but no pressure was on her repaired cheeks. He pulled the blanket over her, tucking it close. She was already asleep, the medication having had a quick effect on her once the injury was repaired. The com link was beeping every few minutes, so he turned to check on it, seeing the medical symbol flashing. Ah, medication for the pain and swelling. He entered the code on the synthesizer, retrieved the small bottle, placed it conspicuously on the small stand beside the head of the bed. He went to the cupboard beside the synthesizer and retrieved a glass, filling it with water in the bathroom, and set it beside the bottle. He leaned over, brushed her temple gently his lips, placed his fingertips there and sent her a quick message. _ I shall return before you wake, k'diwa. Sleep peacefully. If you need me, summon me and I shall come_. He sensed that she was very faintly aware of his message, storing it away until she wakened for further processing.

He dimmed the lights to ten percent, enough that she would be able to rise and go to the bathroom if necessary, and turned to go, stopping at the last minute to return to the bookcase beside the desk. He selected a particular disc and inserted it into the player, setting the volume very low indeed. Just a soft whisper of softly lilting music crept out, soothing. _Yes, this would help her sleep peacefully. Now back to the bridge_.

***

When he stepped onto the bridge, Kirk immediately inquired about Nyota. "She is sleeping. McCoy gave her medication to enforce that. The injuries are mostly healed, but he has put her on sick leave and restriction to her quarters for the next two days. The repaired skin on her face is very fragile. I have been ordered to fetch her meals. This will not interfere with my duties."

Kirk nodded. "No, I don't feel that it will either, as you are not going to be on the bridge more than a few hours a day. I think the two of you are the only ones who speak that language and I will need you to interface with those miners. After that outbreak of violence, I had them restricted to a guest suite after McCoy cleared them. I put security guards at the door. But we do need to question them about what happened. And find out where to take them."

"Do you wish me to question them now?"

"No, I ordered food delivered to them just a few minutes ago. Wait until morning. Damn, I don't even known when it is. Isn't it still the middle of the night?"

"It is 0430.

"Yeah, still the middle of the night. Okay, I'm going to bed. See you in the mess hall at 0800." And with that he turned and left the bridge, leaving the night shift commander in charge.

Spock checked with the officers sitting at the various stations on the bridge, compiling a report, which he sent to the captain's com before leaving the bridge himself. Perhaps he would sleep another hour himself. This had been a very trying night.

He returned to Nyota's quarters, letting himself in quietly, removing his clothing in the sitting area, silently slipping into the sleeping area, lifting the blanket and sliding in next to her, molding his body around her. She sighed softly and slid deeper into sleep, taking comfort from his nearness. This was good. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Nyota**

She slowly drifted awake, the last of the medication slowly draining out of her system. Her face ached, but it was nothing like the intense pain she had suffered from earlier. She could feel Spock's warmer body curled around her protectively. She could just stay here, like this, and not move for a while longer, couldn't she? Eventually, the need to empty her bladder told her that she must get up. How was she going to untangle herself without waking Spock? She knew if she wasn't careful, she would split the new skin on her face, so she didn't want to perform any sort of gymnastics getting out of bed. Her hesitation was resolved when Spock lifted his head from the pillow and looked at her.

"You are awake. Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

"I need to pee. Then I think I need something to eat before I take any more pain medication."

Spock unfolded himself from the bed, careful not to jostle her. He reached down, sliding one arm under her knees and the other under her back, lifting her from the bed. Carefully he tilted her until she was standing upright, clinging to his shoulders. He straightened, waiting for her to recover her equilibrium. When she sighed and let loose of his shoulders, he stood back and watched her carefully as she crossed the small space to the bathroom, not quite closing the door behind her. Good, she was being cautious. He went back into the sitting area and redressed himself. When she came out from the bathroom, he set a cup of steaming tea before her. "Sit here and drink the tea. I will go and fetch you some breakfast."

"Okay. I can manage that." She gave him a very small smile, careful with the still-swollen tissues of her face. She sat quietly, sipping on her tea at the small table, listening to the soft music he had playing to sooth her.

**Spock**

He was back quickly, setting yoghurt and fruit before her. He also had two small croissants on a plate which he set beside her. He retrieved the medication bottle and the glass of water and set them on the table before her. Then he settled into the other chair, watching her eat.

"Don't you want any?"

"The captain has set a breakfast meeting for 0800. I will eat then."

"What time is it now?"

"0700."

"Time for a shower, then."

He looked askance at her. "Nyota, I do not think.."

"I _need_ a shower, Spock. And I don't think I ought to try to take one alone. I'm not real steady on my feet right now."

"You are correct. I do apologize for my thoughts."

She reached out and touched his hand, sending him her desire. The tips of his ears flushed. "Just be careful of my face, ashayam."

His face softened, he stroked her fingers gently. "I shall be very careful with all of you, k'diwa."

***

When she was sleeping again, the medication once more sitting where she could reach it if necessary, he redressed again and headed for the mess hall. He should reach there just at the specified time.

He selected his normal breakfast foods and looked about the large room. No Kirk. He selected an empty table, facing the door to the corridor and began to eat. It was several more minutes before Kirk entered, looking like he really could have used more sleep. He waved one hand in Spock's direction and went to fill his tray. Soon he came and sat across the table, eating his own breakfast.

**Jim**

"First thing I want to do is thank you for catching my error last night. Sometimes I just forget that this isn't a simulation anymore - not something we can do over until we get it right. If you would just keep on putting me back on the right track, I would really appreciate it." He looked across the table at his First Officer.

Spock nodded. "That is part of my job description, is it not? As I recall, you did not really grasp this concept while at the Academy. Perhaps it has become more real to you after the events of last night."

"Yeah, I think so. I still have a lot of learning to do."

Spock looked back at him. Perhaps the captain was actually maturing. He nodded slightly.

"Okay, guess the next order of business is to go question those guys. See if we can't find out why that guy went off like that. Find out where they want to go. I'd sure like to get them off the Enterprise without anyone else being injured."

"Indeed. Lieutenant Uhura was very fortunate. Slightly more force would have broken her nose and cheekbones. Slightly higher and her eyes would have been in danger." Spock suppressed a shudder with great difficulty.

"Why would he hit someone who was helping him, anyway?"

"I can not guess. It was very stressful for them."

"Yeah, but that's no excuse. Come on then, let's go see if we can get anything useful out of them."

***

He sat in the command chair on the bridge, musing over the conversation Spock had interpreted. Those miners were weird guys. Why on earth would they think the Enterprise had thrown those rocks at their dome? They were going to stay locked in that suite until they could be delivered to a StarBase. Let someone else deal with them. He wished he'd gotten his lunch before sending Spock to see to Uhura. His stomach was starting to growl. Maybe he could get someone to bring him a sandwich.

**Scotty**

Seeing Mr. Spock before him in the lunch line, he hailed him. "Mr. Spock, sir, do ya think ya might have time this evening to work on tha' treadmill?"

Spock considered, his head slightly tilted. "It will depend on Lieutenant Uhura. Doctor McCoy has assigned her care to me. I will not be able to leave her if she requires assistance. I will have to wait until later to assess my ability to be of assistance to you."

"Man, tha's a lot of words to say 'maybe'." He smiled when he said it, though. "Call me if ye're free, then. The bonnie lassie comes first." He caught sight of the selection of pre-made sandwiches laid out and rubbed his hands in glee. He was really anticipating lunch.

***

He was considering whether he could go and get another snack before the mess hall closed when Spock entered the engineering bay. Well, then they would go and work on that treadmill for just a bit instead. Then maybe the synthesizer could make him some scones and jam and clotted cream.

**Spock**

With the help of Mr. Scott, he once again reattached the tread surface to the treadmill, carefully sealing the ends together with the newest compound they had decided to test. Waiting the required amount of time for the sealing compound to set, they cleared up the construction debris and set the treadmill back in its operating position. With much less optimism than the first time he had tested the repairs, he switched the machine on and began to run. He adjusted the speed higher and higher, reaching his desired pace after several minutes. When the machine registered five km, everything was still working fine. He could detect no tremors in the tread surface, no unusual sounds. Perhaps they had found the correct compound this time. Seven point five km and still functioning correctly. When ten km registered, he began turning the speed down by increments. When he had slowed to a jog, he glanced to side to see Mr. Scott grinning widely and brandishing some sort of bottle in the air. Had he said "A celebratory drink?" Drink of what?

***

That drink that Mr. Scott had given him had been most strange. An interesting taste, but fairly caustic on the throat. How had the man drunk so much of it? Surely he had damaged the lining of his stomach.

He slipped into Nyota's quarters, crossed the room to check on her. She was sleeping again, more peacefully this time. The soft music was still playing. He undressed quietly and slid in beside her, under the blanket. She murmured softly in her sleep and curled up against him, throwing one leg over his, then sighing and relaxing into his heat. He pulled the covers up and wrapped his arms around her, almost ready for sleep.

One more thing to do, first. Gently he opened the link to Nyota, extending his awareness along the silver strand that connected them. When he reached her, he could tell that she had taken much less medication before sleeping this time, that was good. The bright spark at the end of the silver strand was much larger now, glowing and pulsing, so lovely. He fed it his adoration and watched it shimmer. He opened up just a bit more and felt her there, felt her love seep into him. He tucked her head under his chin, felt her warm breath against his neck, relaxed more completely than he had in two days and drifted off to sleep, basking in the warmth of her love for him.


	11. Chapter 11:Alarms

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eleven - Alarms**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early August, 2258**

**Nyota**

It was so good to be back on the bridge again, back to full duty, back to feeling _normal_ again. Spock was still hovering over her like a mother hen, though. She glared at him and he turned away from her, busying himself with the instruments at his console. _ She was FINE! _ She projected that at him for all she was worth and, unexpectedly, saw him flinch, ever so slightly. Had he actually _felt _that? Something tickled in the back of her mind, vaguely apologetic. _Now what was that? _She gave a little shake and settled herself down, checking a sudden red light on her board. _What was going on now?_

**Spock**

It was very nice to have Nyota back at her station beside him, but he really was not sure that she was completely recovered from her injury. He kept turning his head to check on her, to be sure she wasn't tiring. The next time he did that, she looked over, saw him and glared back. He turned quickly away, definitely not wanting to anger her. He flipped some switches, tried to look busy with his console. Through the link between them there came a flare of _indignation_, very strong and unexpected. He could almost hear words - she was telling him she was_ fine_, he was sure of it. And she was angry about it, as well. He tried to suppress the instinctive tightening of his shoulders, ducking his head just slightly. She was not aware that she was projecting that so strongly. He was not even sure that she was aware that she _was_ projecting, that he was _hearing_.

Even though he was not happy with the content, he was greatly encouraged by the contact. The bond was getting much stronger now. Soon he was going to have to explain it to her, he really needed to figure out _how_ he was going to do that. He sent her his apology, softly, trying to soothe her without disturbing her.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the red light flashing on Nyota's console, saw her flickering fingers, heard her hushed questions to someone. _ What was happening? _He checked his board to see whether there was any clue there.

**Sulu **

One minute everything was fine, the next there were red lights all across his board. _What the hell happened? _His fingers flew across the controls, trying to stabilize helm functions. _Where had the steering controls gone?_

**Scotty**

Well, now, ever'thing looked good. All the nice little red lights were lit up. He sat back in his chair, sandwich in hand, and waited for the fun to begin.

**Jim**

He looked about in confusion. Several of the bridge officers were exclaiming over red lights on their consoles, fingers flying, trying to ascertain status of systems suddenly fluctuating for no obvious reason. What had happened to his ship? He swiveled his seat around to look at Spock, who was now standing over Uhura's shoulder, watching her fingers flying, listening to the rapid fire questions she was directing to people in other areas of the ship.

"What's going on? Why is everybody having problems? Spock, report!"

"Captain, we seem to have lost power to the steering thrusters, among other things. There are several unrelated systems of the ship that are not functioning correctly. Assessment is under way in several locations."

He punched buttons on the arm of his chair. "Scotty! Report! What's happening with the power?"

"Scott here, sir. Engineering's all fine. No problems."

"What do you mean, no problems? We don't have any steering up here!"

"Wha's that, Captain? No steerin'? Are you sure man? Ever'thing looks fine down here."

"Well, it's not! Now get someone on it immediately!" He fumed in his chair, tension filling his body. He wanted to run and fight someone, something. He was full of energy with nowhere to direct it. "Somebody find out what's going on - RIGHT NOW!"

Spock turned in his direction, one eyebrow lifted. "I hardly think that is helping, sir."

He swallowed indignation, hard, struggling to control himself. He breathed deeply. Counted to ten. Started station by station to question the bridge officers, department by department requesting information.

All over the ship, teams ran checks, tested systems, reported back. Spock correlated all the information and eventually came to stand beside him. "Someone is running a drill, Captain. There is nothing actually wrong with any of the red-lit systems. Everything in the ship is actually functioning perfectly. I believe that it is Mr. Scott."

"SCOTTY! What the fuck have you done to my ship! FIX IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Aye, Captain, certainly." The was a wide smile on the Chief Engineer's face as he flipped a few switches.

All over the ship, red lights went out, consoles displayed perfectly functional systems.

"Mr. Scott, to the Captain's Ready Room IMMEDIATELY!"

"Aye, Captain, certainly." The smile slipped just a bit - maybe he had gone too far?

Jim stood up, stomped his feet. "Spock, with me." He strode off the bridge, heading for his Ready Room, his First Officer right behind him.

He paced back and forth across the room, furious beyond belief. What had that man thought he was doing?

Scotty entered the room, bravado failing in the face of his captain's wrath. "Sir? I was just doin' what we was ordered to, sir. You said we was all supposed to run drills and simulations an' such." His voice trailed off as he watched the captain with some trepidation.

"Why didn't you tell me what you planned to do?"

"What kind of drill would that be, sir?"

Spock cocked his head, looked from one man to the other, cleared his throat to get their attention. "Captain, sir, while this particular drill does seem to have been perhaps more than was expected, it did accomplish its function. It only took 10.75 minutes to determine that the ship was actually functioning correctly. Since we are trying to determine where we might be lacking in preparedness, this drill did successfully target that objective." He kept his voice calm and level, trying to get the other men to settle down to a normal level of discussion.

Jim fumed some more, gradually settling down. Finally he turned back to face Scotty. "Well done, Mr. Scott. But I think you may have given me the start of an ulcer."

Scotty grinned. Then he pulled a small flask from his hip pocket. "I've just the thing to settle that right down, sir."

Jim watched Spock's eyebrow raise almost to his hairline, laughed at the comment that came from the half-Vulcan's mouth. "Captain, I do not suggest that you partake of the contents of that flask if you wish to keep the lining of your throat and stomach intact."

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

In the following days, the most common thing that happened was that everything that could go wrong, did. All over the ship, systems failed, doors closed and would not open, turbolift cars jammed, com systems either were totally silent or else spewed loud noise or violent music without stopping, often in the middle of the night. The whole ship was on alert. Response time got better and better as the crew became more efficient, more attuned to the systems under their control, worked better with their crewmates. It wasn't until they held the lifeboat drill that they encountered a real problem.

They were in the Captain's Ready Room, going over the results of all the drills, simulations, and inspections held during the previous week. But it was the 'emergency evacuation of the ship' drill held the day before that perturbed everyone. It had taken 19.5 minutes for everyone to reach their assigned escape pod. Much, much too long. Now they were trying to analyze the data, trying to figure out what had gone wrong and how to fix it.

Sulu spoke up first. "It appears that there were thirty-two crewmen who did not even know which escape pod they were assigned to. Was that just stupidity or were they overlooked when the assignments were passed out?"

Uhura's fingers flew over the small keypad in front of her. "Assignments were definitely sent out. They're here in the system. Three of them were never opened. The others were read."

The captain's face was thunderous. "Send me the info on those three." Reprimands would definitely go in those personnel files. "Send the other names to their department heads for action."

Chekov was the next to voice an opinion. "Keptin, it looks like many assignments vere made that vere wery far from a crewmate's vork station. This vould take much time to get to the right place."

There were nods all around the table. Scotty added something. "Ya can't always take it that an emergency would be durin' a person's work shift. Can ya correlate the escape pod assignments to crew quarters?"

Chekov did some more manipulations of the data. "Still many assignments vere made that vere not close to quarters, either."

The captain passed his hand over his face. "Okay, everyone examine their own department personnel. Be sure everyone's assignment is in a good spot cross-referenced with their normal work assignment and their quarters. We're liable to end up with a bunch of pods over-assigned and an equal number under-assigned. But let's get the first cut down and then address that problem next week. Good catch, Chekov."

The young Russian blushed and ducked his head at the complement, grinning widely.

The captain continued. "Anyone else got anything? Spock, you haven't voiced anything yet."

"It appears that some crew members remained at their stations and attempted to complete actions which were underway at the time."

"What? Surely not."

"Yes, Captain. I have detailed listings of commands issued from various consoles well after the emergency klaxons sounded. I can provide you with a copy."

"No, send them to the relevant department heads for action. That's got to stop!" He sat there a moment, pondering. "People ought to know better by now. I guess I'll have to issue a ship-wide bulletin on the subject."

There were nods all around the table.

"Okay, folks, anything else? Dismissed then. Let's go eat."

Everyone filed out of the room, heading for the turbolift, chatting idly with each other, glad the long day was almost over. Most of them choose to shuffle through the line, selecting items from tonight's menu, but a couple walked over to the now available food synthesizers and selected something different. They all settled in around a table and talked together while they ate, going their separate ways afterwards.

**Spock**

He followed Nyota out of the mess hall and discretely guided her in the direction of his quarters. There was something he wanted to show her tonight. They settled down on his couch, PADDs in hand, and wrote up their logs. When they had both finished, Nyota snuggled up against him, relaxing into his warmth.

"I will admit I am tired, okay? It would probably have been easier on me to take another day or two off, but I just wanted to get back to work. All these drills and simulations have just made it so much harder." She sighed and snuggled closer, head up under his chin. "And I thought I could sleep all day yesterday and it didn't happen. I'll be glad when all this activity levels off."

"But then we are likely to encounter something else that will throw us off. That is the nature of things."

"Yes, I know you're right." She pulled his arm around her middle, playing with his fingers, causing little sparky jolts down his nerves. "But having a normal routine back would certainly help." She lifted the hand between hers to her mouth and sucked his fingers in between her lips, running her tongue over the soft tips.

He gasped, overwhelmed with sensation. "Nyota!" He felt desire rising swiftly, control slipping. With no warning whatsoever, she began biting his fingertips. He growled loudly at her, but found he could not force himself to withdraw his hand from her grasp. He felt himself rising hard against her back, where she leaned against him. "K'diwa, you are making me lose control." His voice was low and heavy.

"Lose it then." She murmured around his fingers. "You've been treating me like I'm made of glass ever since I was injured. I want MORE!." She bit his fingertips again, causing his whole body to vibrate.

His other hand closed on her shoulder, not hard enough to leave bruises, but very close. He threw his head back against the couch, trying so hard to maintain his control. He moaned loudly, _wanting, needing_.

She released one hand from his and grabbed the one on her shoulder, pulling it towards her mouth as well, forcing those fingers into her mouth along side the others. He shuddered beneath her, so enflamed that he dared do nothing else. She sucked on his fingers, then began to withdraw one finger at a time from her mouth, popping them through her pursed lips. He bucked beneath her, lost in a delirious haze, _feeling_ what she wished him to do to her, through the touch of her tongue and lips and teeth upon his fingers.

"Nyota, k'diwa, ah, ah, stop. Leave me some control so I do not injure you." He panted out the words, on fire everywhere.

She turned within his arms, rising over him. "You promise you won't treat me like I'm made out of glass?"

"I do promise." With great relief, he realized that she had removed all his fingers from her mouth.

"All right then." She climbed off of him, stood up, pulled on his arm, leading him to the bed, pulling his clothes off, pushing him down on the bed. He laid there, still so aroused he could barely function, and watched as she slowly undressed, teasing him with twists and turns of her body, blocking his view of her until suddenly there she was, lovely and bare, climbing onto the bed, draping herself over him, soft cool flesh and against hot, touching everywhere, _desire_ and _lust_ and _love_ flowing out of her everywhere. And then she was straddling him, drawing him in, and her hand was pulling his to her face and ecstasy was everywhere, enfolding them, pulling them together until they were dahkuh-terau-veh.

***

Much later, when he could think again, he found himself still wanting to show her what he had meant to show her earlier. Her face was against his neck, he could feel her soft breath there. "Nyota, are you awake?"

"Umm, yes. Why?" She did not so much as wiggle. He could feel how relaxed her muscles were. All that jumpy tension that had been there earlier was gone.

"There was something I meant to show you this evening."

"Okay." Still she did not move, laying there so relaxed.

He smiled into her hair. "I will need to get up for a moment."

Mumbling, she rolled off of him, over onto the bed. He rose and crossed the room, opening the second dresser drawer and drawing out the small book. He crossed back to the bed, sitting down, drawing the pillows up to the head of the bed, leaning against them, drawing her up against him. He kept the book down on the bed beside his leg, where she could not see it.

"Do you remember when you put the gold belt on and I told you that Gaila had done something for me?"

"Yes. You said you were going to tell me what, but you haven't."

"She came to my office and told me she had a present for you that she wished to give me."

"Wait - she had a present for _me_ and she gave it to _you_?"

"Yes. She said she loved you very much and wanted you to be happy. So she gave me this. She said she thought I would find it interesting." He brought the small book up where Nyota could see it. She took it from his hands, looking at the cover, opening the book, reading the contents, flipping to the illustrations. She turned her face up to his.

"She gave you_ this_? In your _office_?"

"It was in a plain cover. She told me not to open it until I was in my quarters. Having already gotten one item with very similar instructions, I was very careful to do just that."

She looked back at the small book. At the very worn corners of some of the pages. She smiled. "Gaila did love me. She was my very best friend. This is just the kind of present she would give." She rolled over, buried her face against his chest. "Oh, thank you, Spock, for telling me about this." She laid the book back down on the bed beside him and hugged him tight. "Oh, thank you so much."

He bent his head down to hers, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, silently thanking the girl who had been a friend to them both.

_____________

dahkuh-terau-veh = two joined as one

Author's note : If you don't know what book Gaila gave Spock, read chapter 8 of 'You Had Me From Hello'.


	12. Chapter 12:Planet Fall

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Twelve - Planet Fall**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late August, 2258**

**Nyota**

There was a real planet coming up - with shopping malls! They were going to be in orbit there for several days and she was going down to shop by hook or by crook. There were things she_ needed_! The captain said they wouldn't be there long enough for everyone to have shore leave, and those that did get to go down would only get four hours, so she told him to beam her right down in front of the biggest shopping mall on the planet. She wasn't sure he really believed she meant it until Janice Rand and Christine Chapel told him the same thing. Then they ganged up on him, right there in the mess hall and told him all the female stuff that the commissary did _not_ carry that they needed - in great detail. And he had turned tail and _run_ - right out of the mess hall. They were still laughing to each other about it the next day.

And this morning at breakfast he had said the three of them could go in the first bunch of people to beam down, so she was really checking over her shopping list to be sure she had everything she needed on it. She was _so_ excited!

**Spock**

Nyota was very excited about shore leave, but she apparently was going with two other women, not even thinking of him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, he was glad that she was beginning to make female friends on the ship. She needed someone now that she did not have Gaila. On the other hand, he somehow felt abandoned. He would have gone with her to carry her packages - and to ensure her safety. Since her injury by that miner, he was more concerned with that. He understood that she should have been able to defend herself and would have but for the fact that she had not been expecting the actions the miner had taken, however, he had no desire to see her injured again. She was far too important to him.

He also had some shopping that he wished to do. He did not feel that it would take him four hours to complete what he needed to do and realized that there were others who also wished to shop. Perhaps he would collect shopping lists from those who did not go down to the surface and purchase things for them as well.

**Jim**

He didn't have any shopping he wanted to do, so he was going to get Bones to go down with him fairly late at night. They could find a bar and sit and relax a while. Maybe even pick up a girl or two.

**Bones**

Wonder what sort of medical facilities they had. He always liked to check for new techniques and equipment. Jim would probably just want to go and get drunk.

**Scotty**

His supplies of Scotch were running low. He needed to find a good liquor store and stock up again.

**Sulu**

He heard there was a really good swordsmith on this world. He was still trying to find out where he was located, so he could go shopping.

**Chekov**

Maybe there was a place where he could buy some of those magazines that the other men seemed to have so many of. Surely on this planet they wouldn't know how young he was and would let him in to buy them.

**Nyota, Janice, and Christine**

They stood on the transporter pad, all hyped up. They each had their shopping list and a big carrybag with them. They were beamed down right where they had asked to be - in front of the biggest shopping mall on the entire planet. With great excitement they charged through the doors. They hadn't been in a shopping mall in months!

First things first, they ran directly to the candy shop and bought fudge, and chocolate covered orange jelly sticks and chocolate covered creams and chocolate covered nuts and chocolate covered caramels! Then they consulted the mall directory and made a list of stores to hit, in order down the aisle. They found the coffee and tea shop and bought teas, coffee, filters, a new steeping canister. Next shop down had fresh baked cookies. Then they were in the jewelry boutique, buying earrings. They found lip gloss and skin cream and shower gel and other lovely girly bath stuff in the next place they stopped. Then they spent quite a while picking out some new music. Nyota almost forgot to buy her earbuds before they left that store. They were getting pretty loaded down by now.

They got to the food court and went wild - pizza and kabobs and ice cream! They chattered constantly the whole time. Before they left the food court, they checked the time - 1.5 hours left. Okay, where now? Nyota checked her list - she needed socks, a bathing suit - okay, let's find a clothing boutique. That took an hour. Now they really needed to shop fast and get back to the beam-up point. They raided the card shop on the way back down the wide aisle. And then she saw the linens store and ran in and picked up some sheets and stuffed them in the top of her bulging carrybag. She had _almost_ everything on her list. The three young women staggered back to the beam-up point under the weight of their purchases, almost stumbling off the transporter pad when they arrived back on the ship.

What a good time they had had! They tottered off to their quarters to gloat over their purchases, feet sore but relaxed and happy.

**Spock**

He did his shopping very efficiently, having combined the three other lists he had picked up with his so that everything was arranged in order. He accessed the mall directory before leaving the Enterprise and had his list organized so that he did not have to double back to pick up anything. He arrived back at the beam-up point with 10.35 minutes to spare. When he got back to his quarters, he divided the packages up according to the four lists and delivered the other three sets of purchases to very grateful officers who had not gotten shore leave. He went back to his quarters and carefully put away the new tee-shirts, briefs, swim suit, and sheets that he had purchased. He stashed the small package of peppermint bark in his new stasis unit. The incense went in the small cabinet in his meditation area. Unfortunately, he had not been able to find strings for his ka'athyra, but he had procured a gift for Nyota's birthday, which he very carefully hid. He also had several other items, which he had procured in that one interesting shop. Those he put in the small chest beside the bed.

**Jim, Bones and Scotty**

Somehow Bones found himself accompanying Jim on his bar-hopping expedition. Scotty found them after a while and they all sat around and got sloshed, staggering back to the beam-up point singing some bawdy song and helping Scotty carry all the bottles he had purchased. Unfortunately, they had not found any accommodating young ladies. They found Chekov at the beam-up point, clutching a plain brown bag full of magazines, which he blushingly refused to show them. They teased him unmercifully about that, not guessing just how accurate their guesses actually were.

**Sulu**

When he got back to his quarters, he pulled his new foil out of it's wrappings and admired it. Wait until he showed this off in the gym!

**Nyota**

She had the planetary traffic control on the com during preparations for departure, when the call came from StarFleet Command. She transferred the call to the viewscreen at the captain's command. Over her shoulder, she saw the face of an unfamiliar admiral.

"Glad I caught you before you left orbit. Stay there. There will be three other ships there within the day. You will all be going out together. Sealed orders downloading now. Out."

The com lit up with lights, the encrypted file downloading. She passed it through the decryption software, saving the file with multiple safeguards and passwords, sent it to Kirk's private com link. _Wonder what we're going to be doing?_

**Kirk**

He sat at the desk in his quarters, looking at the decrypted file displayed on the screen. Interesting. He thumbed the com, summoning officers to his Ready Room for a meeting.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

All over the ship, preparations were made. Equipment was checked, readied. People were put on alert. The ship hummed, ready for action. Everything was smooth, the results of the previous weeks of drills and alarms obvious in the ease with which they geared up.

***

The viewscreen filled the images of three other Federation ships. They were ready. He transferred the file with the course information to Sulu. One by one the ships vanished into subspace, going at warp speed towards their destination.

***

When they were almost at the break-out point, he keyed the red alert. Klaxons sounded all over the ship. People dropped whatever they were doing and assumed their battle stations with no delays. The inner shielding went up over critical parts of the ship. The exterior shielding went up over the entire ship. Power reserves were directed to shielding, to weapons. They were ready.

One by one, the four ships dropped into normal space. They were slightly beyond standard orbit around a Federation planet. There, docked at that planet's SpaceDock, where three colony ships. Their duty was to escort them safely to the new world they would be settling, near the edge of the Neutral Zone. Hopefully there would be no encounters, but it was impossible to say that everything would be uneventful. They would be on alert until they had completed their escort duty.

***

The first day passed quietly.

The second day passed uneventfully.

The third day, things began to happen. There were faint signals at the edges of scanner range. They couldn't tell what they were. There were bursts of static over the com channels. It was not possible to even ascertain what language was being spoken. People began to be edgy. The colonists in their ships demanded action. The escort ships kept their positions, surrounding the unarmed ships, guarding them.

The fourth day, all hell broke loose.

"Captain, I'm getting signals again, and these are stronger. I think I can filter out most of the static." Uhura was working on the signals, fingers flying over her board. She applied different filters, listened again, ran a decryption algorithm, listened again.

"When you get something you can share, put it up, Lieutenant." The captain was definitely edgy.

"I almost have it, sir. Just a few minutes more." She listened, sure now that she could translate this last message. She flipped more switches, put the sounds through the speakers spaced around the bridge. "Sorry, I don't have any picture, just voice."

Rough, coarse sounds. Harsh gutterals. Explosive fricatives. All eyes went to the speakers, listening.

"Translation?" The captain wanted it _now_.

She swallowed, replayed the message in her ear, translating as she listened. "Targets almost in range. We shall rid ourselves of these weaklings. Kill all the trespassers. Pour their blood on the altars." She stopped, swallowed again. "It goes on like that, sir, getting progressively worse."

"I think that's enough, Lieutenant. Thank you. Please get the other captains on a secure channel for a four-way conference as quickly as possible." He sat there, drumming his fingers on the arm of the command chair while Uhura set up the conference call. Once the other three captains' faces filled the viewscreen, he had her repeat her translation. Then there was the discussion of what to do, what tactics to follow. Agreement, reached, the captains of the colony ships were called to join in the discussion.

**Nyota**

The following hours were tense. Constant monitoring of the ships out at the fringe of scanner range made officers tired and more liable to make mistakes. Replacements were called in to relieve those most affected. The bridge crew must be on their toes at all times. Unfortunately, there was no one to spell Uhura. No one else on any of the ships could translate those messages. When he saw her drooping, Kirk sent a yeoman to bring her food and called Bones to the bridge to offer stimulants. She refused the stimulants, reserving the right to call for them later if needed. However, she did ask for a break, fifteen minutes to sit quietly in a conference room, put her head down and relax. Someone else came quickly to sit at her console, to listen for anything that might come through. Spock followed her, stood behind her, massaged her neck and shoulders, sending her _strength_ and _calm _through the skin-to-skin link. They returned to the bridge and she began to listen again, and in only a few minutes, there came another message.

"They're getting ready for something, very soon. They're really getting excited."

**Jim**

"Okay. Relay that. Time for action, folks. Sulu, time to close in on those colony ships. Chekov, arm the weapons systems. Spock, keep me current on their positions."

The crew on the bridge was at full alert, ready for their first battle since Nero was vanquished. The viewscreen was focused on the ships at the edge of scanner range. Suddenly, they were much, much closer. Fingers flew as weapons were locked onto targets. Sulu maneuvered the ship carefully, keeping the aggressors centered in the viewscreen. Shields were raised to maximum. The distance between the ships was shrunk down, to keep the vulnerable colony ships as well shielded as possible.

When the sensors detected that the aggressor ships had fired, he gave the signal to return fire. Laser beams burst forth, photon torpedoes were fired. The ship staggered with the shock as one of the aggressor ships got something through to them. But there were brilliant blooms of fire out there in space. One by one, the attackers were picked off by the Federation ships.

"Damage reports!"

"No hull breaches. Some damage in Engineering. One floor of crew quarters damaged. Minor injuries." Uhura was coordinating all the reports, consolidating them. "All the other ships report minor damage as well. None of the colony ships sustained any damage."

"Stand down from red alert." A few hours and the ship would be back to normal. Drills and simulations and inspections had definitely helped them. They would continue on their escort duty now. Just another day out in the wild black yonder.

_____________

Author's note: For Nyota's shopping list, see 'Shopping - part eight'.

Spock's shopping list is 'Shopping - part nine'.


	13. Chapter 13:Planetary Defenses

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Thirteen - Planetary Defenses**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late August, 2258**

**Jim**

"Lieutenant Uhura, please open a ship-wide channel."

"Yes sir, open now sir."

"Attention, this is the captain speaking. We are now in orbit around Hesperon IV, the new colony planet. We will maintain this orbit for the next month while assisting the colony in setting up their subspace communications center and their defense system. The other three Federation ships will be patrolling this area to be sure there are no more surprises like the one we ran into on the way here. As a side effect of this assignment, there will be adequate time for all personnel to go planetside for some time in the out-of-doors. All campers, line up now! There are many forests to walk through and no large predators. Lots of places for rock climbing, too. We'll set up a rotation. Those not assisting with the technical stuff will go first this time. Captain out."

Pleased with both the assignment and the opportunity for the time in the wilderness, he missed the look exchanged by the two officers sitting behind him.

**Spock**

Camping? In the woods? He remembered a fall day in the eastern United States - a day Captain Pike had 'arranged' - when they had hiked over hills and through woods. A day when he had been so desirous of touching - and yet so afraid to do so. He slid his eyes sideways to see Nyota looking at him, her face glowing. Yes, he thought some time alone in the woods with her would be just - _fine_.

**Nyota**

She could hardly wait. First she got to assist in setting up a new planetary communications system and then she got to go _camping_ - out in the woods with Spock - just the two of them! What could be better than that? She glanced sideways at him - he looked _smug_. Hmm. She let her mind wander, just a bit, thinking about sunlight filtering through tree tops, tinkling brooks, hillsides bright with autumn sunlight, nights beside a campfire, soft light glimmering on bare skin, hmmmm, yes. She felt her cheeks warm, just a bit. _Wonder what he's thinking?_

**Spock**

He sat at his console, hands lightly on the instruments, mind far away. The images she was sending him were very _interesting_. Was she aware that he was receiving them? Very carefully, he took the last image she had put in his mind and tweaked it just a bit before sending it back to her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, heard her tiny gasp, saw her eyes widen, then almost close, her hands freeze on her console. Ah, yes, she had definitely received _that_. His lips quirked up at the edges, reflecting the state of his mind. Very satisfactory. He could feel that bright spark now, much larger than it had been just a few weeks ago. Growing steadily larger, stronger. He was really going to have to find a way to talk to her about that. Soon.

**On Hesperon IV**

**Jim**

He left Scotty in command of the ship, Spock in command of the technical group assisting the colonists, and packed up and went camping. He climbed rock faces, swam in rivers, walked through the woods, slept by campfires. And Bones groused about the dangers the whole time. It was wonderful! He returned to the ship in fine fettle, ready to face more tedium.

**Spock **

He carefully assembled a team of technicians to assist in the installation of the planetary defense system. He let Nyota chose the people who would assist her in the communications system installation. After all, they were_ her _team. They waited until the colonists had the buildings completed, using pre-fabricated panels they had brought with them in the holds of the colony ships. It was fascinating to watch the ships guide the large, heavy panels in place with tractor beams, holding them steady while the construction engineers fused the connectors. He did not recall ever seeing this type of construction before. Then the large crates of components were beamed down from the heavy cargo transporter pads, other, more delicate equipment coming down in shuttles.

Now it was time for the teams of technicians and engineers from the Enterprise to assist. Carrying their own tools, they lined up on the transporter deck, dividing themselves into the teams they would be working with, each with their assignment, ready to begin. He had coordinated with the colony leaders, knew there were people waiting on the ground to show each team where they would be working. He set the earpiece in place, touched it with one finger, had a brief discussion with the engineer in charge on the ground, gave Scotty the signal to begin, watched the first team take its place on the lit discs. He was ready. It would be an interesting time.

He stood beside Scotty and watched one team after another beam down, keeping in contact with the team leaders through the communications control unit in his ear. Soon all the teams except communications were down, and here was Nyota with her people, lining them up, giving last minute instructions. She came to stand beside him, inserting her own control unit in her ear, turning to him now, nodding. He gave Scotty the signal, more people beamed down. Now there were only the two of them left. He strode to the platform, took his place, saw her beside him. Yes, very satisfactory.

He felt the familiar tingle of the transporter beam, felt gravity, temperature, humidity, air pressure, all change in an instant. He did not think he would ever get over the wonder of that instantaneous change. He stepped off the transporter deck, turned to Nyota, offered her his hand to help her step down - this transporter deck was higher than they were used to. He brought her to his side, kept her hand within his for the moment, turned to face the colony director, ready to begin.

"Mr. Spock, glad to finally meet you in person. And this must be Lieutenant Uhura - welcome, welcome. We're so grateful to have the help of all the Enterprise personnel. We'll have everything set up and running in just a couple of weeks instead of months. It will mean so much to the progress of the colony. Since we arrived here in fall instead of spring, like we hoped, we really need to get everything set up before the weather turns cold. Well, I'm babbling on now, let me show you where you'll be working."

Director Lewis strode off down the corridor, showing them through the building that housed all the colony's facilities for contact with the outside world - transporter deck, defenses, communications. There was also a bank of offices, and attached warehouses for the storage of the large crates coming down to the transporter deck. He took them on a short tour of the remainder of the small settlement, showing them the housing under construction, the areas being partially cleared to be ready for planting in the spring, the trees that were felled being carefully stacked so that the lumber could be used later. There was a water mill under construction in the nearby river, to provide power. Nearby were large windmills also under construction, for air power generation. On the roofs of all the buildings were solar cells. They were not concentrating everything in one area, but using everything available. He approved. It was all very interesting.

Eventually, they arrived back at the large building where they had started. He found each of the teams and checked on their progress. All was going well. Nyota had her teams well in hand, also. He was pleased. There was only one thing which had not been established. Where were all these people going to stay? Where were they being fed? He went in search of Director Lewis again.

"Housing arrangements? We didn't go over that? Sorry, just so many things on my mind. Here, let me show you." He turned and led the way to one of the exits from the building. There, just a short walk away, was a large inflatable building, moored to the ground by many ropes. There was a framed door in this side, almost in the center of the long side of the building. Director Lewis opened the door and stepped through, Spock following. The inside was dimly lit by the sunlight filtering through the canvas of the building. Under their feet was compacted dirt. Off to his right was a large pallet containing standard issue cots, still packaged. There were also a few crates marked with the contents - pillows, blankets. One slanted eyebrow rose high. He turned to look to the left. There against the far wall were three - THREE - food synthesizers. There was also another pallet - this one contained portable tables and folding chairs. He looked back at the director, questioning, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I know it's crude. The colonists don't have it any better right now, Mr. Spock. We're trying to get everything we can set up while you're here. We just don't have the personnel to do anything else for you." At least he had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I shall attend to it, Director. Think no more of it." Spock drew his communicator out of the utility belt around his waist and flipped it open. "Spock to Enterprise. Come in Enterprise."

"Enterprise, Scott here. Wha' can I do for ye, Spock?"

"We need a team from Housekeeping down here, Mr. Scott. Accommodations are somewhat - sparse. We need to get things set up. I really don't want to take the engineers and technicians away from their assigned chores to make up cots and set up tables. We are also going to need some portable lights and other things. I'll get back to you with a list shortly. Spock out."

He turned back to Director Lewis. "Are there refresher facilities?" After another short tour, he was back to Scotty again. "We need portable refresher facilities down here immediately. And the technicians to set them up. And food. And a rotating crew to cook and serve and clean up. Things they didn't bother to tell us about. Spock out." He suppressed a sigh. Kirk _really_ should have taken care of some of this before he went off into the wilderness. With one more thought, he ordered stacks of ship jumpsuits and flexible shoes transported down. There was no reason to keep the crew in full uniform, these clothes would really be more suited to the tasks they were assigned. He headed back into the large building to convey what he had learned, what he had set in motion, to Nyota.

**Nyota**

This was all so exciting! She was just jumping with energy, ready to start work. She followed the colony director around, really only half listening, just too excited. And it was really nice, walking hand in hand with Spock. He didn't seem to want to let go, and it was just _nice_. She couldn't help grinning at everyone they saw. And then they were back at the colony center and she excused herself, giving Spock's hand a squeeze, and set off the check on her teams. Of course, if anyone had run into anything that needed her decision, they could have contacted her quickly. Still, she _needed_ to be there, working beside them. She roamed from group to group, interfacing with everyone. And then found something that needed doing and settled in to work. It was a couple of hours later that Spock appeared beside her, requesting a brief conference.

She was startled, and somewhat appalled at what he had to say. But what had she really been expecting? Of course they didn't have any barracks ready for them. They walked back to the transporter deck, waiting for the service people to show up. When they came down, they took Sergeant Jones aside and explained everything. Then they walked to the inflatable where the Enterprise crew members would be staying and looked it over. Sergeant Jones made some suggestions and set his people to work immediately. The first thing they were going to do was spray something on the ground to seal it. She shook her head. They left the very capable group to take care of things and walked back the short distance to where their own teams were at work. Hopefully, now everything was organized.

***

She finally realized that her stomach was growling loudly. What time was it? Just about then, she saw Sergeant Jones coming in her direction. Hot food? Oh, yes. Gratefully, she thanked him and set about notifying her teams to shut down for the day. They all headed for the inflatable, ready to eat and relax. There were rows of cots now, made up with pillows and blankets, a small chest set at the end of each one. There was a table set up beside the door, stacks of jumpsuits laid out, ordered by size. Boxes of the flexible shoes used on the ship to work in cramped areas were set underneath. On the other side, there were tables, with chairs set around them, and a small serving line, with a steam table and covered pans, savory smells wafting through the air. There was a new door, just opposite them, that must lead to the refresher facilities. A hot shower would sure be nice, but food first. Now, where was Spock?

**Spock**

When Sergeant Jones appeared with the news that hot food awaited, he was unexpectedly grateful. This day had been long and full of tension, much more so than anticipated. It was time for rest. He went about, finding everyone, telling them to finish off for today and go and eat. He was the last out of the area, shutting off the lights, closing up the doors, glad to head out for today. Where was Nyota?

***

He was the last through the food line, glad to find there was still sufficient food waiting in the pans on the steam table. As he was about to leave the end of the line, Sergeant Jones was there, telling him that the team would clean up, and a new team would be down in morning with breakfast and box lunches, then again in the evening with a hot meal. He agreed, thanking him for taking charge. Now _where_ was Nyota? His eyes scanned the tables. Ah, _there _she was. He crossed, sat down in the empty chair beside here, suddenly more tired than he had realized. He began to eat, and she reached over and laid her hand on his thigh, there under the table. Yes, he needed that. He began to relax, her presence just what he needed.

***

They sat at the table long after the cleanup crew had cleared away all the dishes, the steam table pans, and transported back up to the Enterprise. They compared notes, wrote their logs, talked about the work to be done tomorrow. Eventually, they looked about, at the rows of cots, sighing. And then they discovered, at the direction of one of Nyota's team members, at the far end of the inflatable, a small partition that had been set up, with two cots, side by side. Nyota smiled at him. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all, sleeping here in this large building. He went back to the stacks of jumpsuits, picked out two in the right sizes, rummaged through the shoe boxes, picking out two pair, brought them back to her.

"Would you like a shower?" Her eyes twinkled at him. "And then maybe a short walk before bedtime?"

"I think that would be very nice, very nice indeed."

He carried the clothing he had just collected, and they walked through the new door. They picked the very last shower cubicle and entered, sealing the door behind them. He laid the clean clothing on the small shelf on the front wall, what they had on going in the disposable bag hanging beneath. They stepped into the shower stall, barely both fitting in, sealed the door, turned on the water. Oh, nice. He leaned against the wall, letting the hot water beat down on him, holding her against his chest, just relishing being close to her after the long day. Against his chest she sighed, her muscles gradually relaxing, tension draining out. Unfortunately, the hot water would not last long. He found the soap dispenser set high in the corner of the stall and pumped out a small amount and began to massage it into her back. Her shoulder and back muscles were definitely still tense, but he would fix that soon enough. She reached up and pumped out some soap as well and began to rub it into his arms and chest. It was a close fit in here. Lots of rubbing against each other. Very nice.

**Nyota**

She moaned softly against him. There just wasn't enough room to do very much. And it wasn't very private at all. But his hands felt so good against her body. He was nibbling on her neck now. She stretched it sideways, giving him better access. She let her hands roam, touching him everywhere she could reach. Her arms went around him, her hands gliding up his back, down over his buttocks. He was trying to pull her up, but there wasn't much room. She would her arms around his neck, sliding one leg up, around his leg. His hands were under her bottom, lifting. Ah, there, he had her now. She wound her other leg around him, hooking her ankles together behind him, just barely room, they were touching the wall of the stall, her back against the other wall. He lifted her up a bit more and she could feel him now, hot, at her entrance.

"Nyota." His voice was husky, low. He was asking permission, she knew, wanting her to know that he knew they were going too fast, skipping to much, wanting to be sure she was ready.

"Yes, Spock, oh, yes." And he was sliding in, so hard, so hot, filling her up, holding her close, his face buried against her. So good, so good. He moved, not much, there was no room. But he moved, tensing his buttocks against her heels, pulling her against him, murmuring in her ear, telling her how she made him feel, she could feel his flame, burning bright, she could feel it burning her, driving her up, ah, ah, Spock! And his mouth was on hers, swallowing her cries as the ecstasy flowed between them, so bright, so wonderful.

***

The water turned cold, telling them they had used up their allotment. Spock raised one hand, waved it off. He kissed the side of her neck again, then slowly let her down until she stood on the floor again, still so close against him. He slid the stall door open, reached out, handed her a towel. She stepped out into the small space between the exit door and stall door, dried off, stepped into the jumpsuit he had brought her, the soft shoes. It took some gymnastics maneuvers for the both of them to dry and dress in that small space, but they didn't mind at all. She took the bag of worn clothing off the hook and they exited, heading back into the main building. She crossed to the small partitioned area, left the bag of clothing, went back to where he waited, took the offered hand. They exited the inflatable, walked out into the still night air, down near the trees, smelling the spicy scent, enjoying being together. They walked only a short time, knowing the morning would come soon. Then they were back inside, where people where already settling down. Spock set the lights to 5 percent and they walked quietly to their cots, pushing them together until they touched, settling in under the blankets, still hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 14:Walking in the Woods

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fourteen - Walking in the Woods**

**On Hesperon IV**

**Early September, 2258**

**Spock**

He roamed through the building, checking to be sure all the tools had been packed up, carried back to the transporter bay. He knew that Nyota was doing the same in the inflatable where the crew members had been living for the last 2.5 weeks. Some of the crew members had returned to the Enterprise a week ago, having finished their assigned tasks. Those crew members had been on shore leave this past week. The remainder, those returning today, would be leaving almost immediately to take their own promised leave. He and Nyota would be among those. He was very ready for that promised time alone in the woods with her.

He finished his checks, returned to the transporter bay to witness the loading and beaming up of the remaining tools and equipment. Nyota entered only a few minutes later, a few forgotten items in her hands. She added them to a partially empty box standing to the side, where other such items had been placed. 'Lost and found' she had called it. An exceptionally logical name for humans to have bestowed.

She came to stand beside him as he waited for the last load of equipment to beam up. Someone set the 'lost and found' box on one of the lit discs. The colony director came and shook their hands, thanked them again for their help, gave his wishes that they would enjoy their 'walk in the woods'. He took Nyota's hand and assisted her up on the high transporter deck, joined her, stepping on another lit disc, gave the signal to the technician, felt the familiar tingling of the transporter beam.

**On the Enterprise**

He gave a deep sigh. Back on the Enterprise, even if only for a short while. This was home, now. This familiar place. Jim was standing there beside Scotty, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, obviously impatient for their report. Very well.

He stepped off the transporter pad. "All went well, sir. Planetary defense system is installed and functioning properly. The tests we ran against the Enterprise were all successful." He stopped here and nodded to Nyota.

"Subspace Communications system is installed and functioning properly. Messages incoming and outgoing identified and substantiated. All tests successful."

Jim smiled broadly. "Excellent. I shall expect your full report on my desk..." here he paused for effect. "In one week, AFTER you return from your shore leave. Now go pack up and get back here as fast as you can." He winked broadly at Spock and left the transporter deck.

Nyota was shaking her head at his back. What else could you do with him? She looked at him, tilted her head towards the hall. He nodded slightly, yes, it was indeed time to go pack. They set off down the corridor. They reached his quarters first. She paused, looking at him.

"I have almost everything already packed. I shall finish my packing and change my clothing. I will come to your quarters when I am finished." He dropped his head until his forehead touched hers. He spoke again, voice lowered. "I would like to take one good long hot shower before we go."

"I don't see why we can't do that." Her voice was very soft and heavy, promising much.

He straightened back up, gave her a deep, long look, nodded slightly, and turned to tap the touchplate beside his door as she continued on down the corridor. It only took him a few minutes to put the remaining items in his daypack. He removed the utility belt he had worn almost continuously during the weeks of work just completed and laid it on the table. He should have no need of the phaser and tools, but he would need the communicator, but not the control unit that had lived in his ear most of the time recently. That he left on the table as well. The communicator he slid into the pocket of the jeans folded on the table. Quickly he stripped down, redressing in the clothing he had laid out, jeans, tee-shirt, flannel shirt, heavy socks, hiking boots. There was a lightweight jacket as well. He took the jacket and daypack in his left hand and left his quarters, headed for Nyota's.

He tapped the touchplate beside her door, entering quickly when the door opened. He stopped beside the couch, setting down his daypack and jacket. Swiftly he undressed again, folding his clothing neatly into a pile on the couch. He crossed the room, into the sleeping alcove, seeing Nyota's pack there on the bed, on into the bathroom where she already had the water pouring out, hot and steamy. He stepped into the shower stall, closed the door, and gathered her into his arms. Ah, better, much better.

The last 2.5 weeks had been interesting. He had enjoyed the work, after the first day's confusion. And working so closely with Nyota had been extremely enjoyable. But there had been little privacy. He had not realized how accustomed he had become to sleeping with her lovely body wrapped about him. And the shower stalls had been _very_ small! And there had been several days when she had not even let him have that much access, wanting privacy those days. He did understand the reason for that, but it had still been difficult. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent, letting it fill him. She rubbed against him, wrapping herself around him. Forgetting entirely about soap and shampoo, he began to kiss her, his hands roaming over her body. He gradually opened the link between them, letting his desire flow out, bringing hers in, feeling the flames blaze higher. She moaned against him, wanting, turned her face and bit his shoulder, his biceps, worked her way across his chest, turning him to fire. He moved his hands on her bottom, caressing, moving her against him, letting her feel his arousal there between them, lifting now, eager, feeling her wrapping her legs about him, pulling him closer. Ah, yes. He had _missed_ this. Very much.

He pulled her closer to him, lifted her just a bit more, felt her hot wet entrance at the tip of his twitching lok, lowered her slowly, so slowly, feeling her about him, small muscles clenching, squeezing, hearing her moan against his neck, now she was biting his neck and it was good, it was all so good. He was entirely encased now, aflame all over, she was so tight against him, he could feel how good she felt, how glad she was to be here again, in this place that was he/she/them/all-one-together. The flames blazed higher, filling them both, pouring over them in a continuous deluge of heat, want, need, satisfaction, love, desire, _love_. He emptied himself into her with a great shout as she convulsed about him, screaming at him MINE, MINE.

****

Eventually they shut off the water and dried each other off, redressed, picked up their daypacks and headed back to the transporter deck. Spock gave the transporter technician the coordinates for the spot where they wished to be beamed to and they stepped onto the lit discs on the transporter pad. Another moment and they were back on Hesperon IV.

**On Hesperon IV**

They stood at the edge of a forest, near the bank of a river. Joining hands, they set off down the faint path, north towards the small lake encircled by wooded hills. They planned to camp there, on the shore of the lake, taking day trips through the woods surrounding the lake. Attached to the bottom of Spock's daypack was a small tent, expertly rolled in a very small bundle. Each of them had a sleeping bag with an inflatable mattress attached to the bottom surface, also tightly rolled. Most of the remainder of what they carried was food packets. They did have clean underwear, sweaters, clean socks. Not much else. Nyota had a hair brush. Spock had a fire-starter.

They walked through the late afternoon light along the bank of the river, enjoying the quiet, just the two of them, _finally_ alone and together. Just as the sun was dropping to the top of the rolling hills they reached the small lake, circling around to the left to find the spot they had identified from the scans of the area done up in the ship, trying to find places where people could safely go to spend their leave time. Having claimed this spot for this time period, and asked for privacy, they were assured that no one else would be close to this area. There were many other places that people could go, and almost everyone had already had their shore leave. Together they set up the small tent, arranged the sleeping bags side by side, sealed them together, opened the vents that inflated the mattresses. They set their daypacks in one corner of the tent. Then they went back outside, carrying the ration bars that would be tonight's dinner. Tomorrow they would visit the wild orchard that others had found and gather some fruit, but it was too late tonight. There was other edible vegetation in the area that they intended to try, as well. They gathered rocks and built a fire ring, then gathered twigs and branches and built a small fire against the evening chill. They sat there, before the fire, watching the sunset reflected on the surface of the lake, Nyota sitting in front of him, leaning against his chest, his arms around her.

When the light had faded away, he slowly opened the link, letting her drift gently into his mind. Tonight he would do whatever she wished, without her ever having to say a single word. She turned her face into his neck, breathing softly on his skin. Her tongue slowly licked up the side of his neck, causing a shiver to run down his body. Her soft lips nibbled on his skin, her teeth raked down the vein that pulsed there. He growled softly at her and she sighed. He could _feel_ how she felt, soft and relaxed and warm, happy. He stretched his neck more for her, let her continue to tease him with soft touches, gentle nips, slowly raising his level of arousal. He ran his hands up her arms, gently, brushing the skin softly through her shirt. She sighed again, floating along on a soft roll of arousal, not wishing to rush anything, just enjoying where they were and what they were doing. He slowly moved his hands, brushed gently against the sides of her breasts, sensed her nipples puckering up, slow ripples of the sensitive skin on her breasts and belly as he gently, softly, slowly caressed her. She rolled her body just enough to bring pressure against his groin, causing him to sigh now, feeling her there, touching, moving slowly, rubbing against him, slowly, slowly. He bent his head and brushed her forehead gently with his lips, raining soft little kisses all along her hairline, then lower, just above her eyebrows, now at the corners of her eyes, on her eyelids. She was moaning softly now, her arousal higher, moving more against him, putting more pressure there. He put one hand down on the ground, to brace himself, and gently lowered himself backwards, bringing her down with him until he laid flat on the ground, with her between his legs, laying on his chest. Her weight felt so good, ah, yes, he hadn't felt this since before their mission started, too long, too long. He ran his hands down her body, over her back, her lovely bottom, cupping her to him, wanting her to feel how he desired her, how her actions made him feel, just _wanting_ her.

"Spock." Her voice was soft and heavy, ripe with desire.

"Yes, Nyota. What do you desire, k'diwa?" His voice echoed hers, vibrating against her.

"You. Now."

He rolled them over, put one knee on the ground, lifted her up, rising to his feet with her in his arms, striding the few steps to the tent, where the flaps were tied back so that they could lay there and see the flickering fire. He laid her down in the middle of the two sleeping bags, sealed together to make one large bed. With hands that were gently trembling now, he slowly undressed her, hands and lips roaming over her skin as he uncovered her, inch by inch, while she sighed and moaned and moved her body against his hands, so that he was inundated with her desire, her need, her love for him, so strong. He was careful, so careful with her clothing when all he wanted to do was rip it from her, to bare her before his gaze NOW. And when she was all bare before him, he knelt there, between her legs and gazed at her beautiful body, so open for him that he felt like crying from the joy of it. Struggling to control the flow of emotion, he was still, unable to move, to break the spell she cast upon him.

Her hands reached up and unbuttoned his shirt while he knelt there, unable to move. She pulled it off of him and tossed it to the side, then grasped the hem of the tee-shirt he had under it and pulled that over his head as well. Then her hands were at the seals of his jeans, tugging. He turned about, reached for the ties of his shoes, but she had risen behind him, leaning against his back and worked at them herself. He sat still, savoring the feel of her skin, her muscles, moving against him, letting the fires burn brighter, hotter. She pulled his socks off as well, flinging them across the tent. And then she was pushing him up, pulling down his jeans, trying to get him free of them. He hooked his hands in the waistband of his briefs, pushing them down as well, letting his lok spring free, engorged, enflamed, jerking with desire. He was shaking now, _needing_ her. And she was pulling him down, hands touching, guiding him until he touched her, so wet, so open and with a great, heavy sigh he sunk into her welcome heat.

For a moment he just stayed there, not able to move, so overcome with the feel of her beneath him, around him, touching, holding, wanting, needing, loving. And then they began to move against each other, slowly, slowly, sliding, sighing, moaning, flaming, blazing, roaring, not knowing which was which, so closely entwined, body and mind that they were only one there in the flickering light.

***

In the middle of the night, she woke him up, hands and mouth busy on his body, wanting more - burning hotter now, biting, stroking, pulling him up, up into the lovely fire. And he could feel her, there in his mind, so clearly now, with no effort at all, feeding him her love, her desire, showing him what she wanted, needed, so that it was so, so easy to please her, to make her cry out in ecstasy, to convulse around him. And then he pulled her up over him and clutched her hips and drove up into her, harder this time, her hands clasped on his shoulders, her lovely face above him, so full of ecstasy that he could not control himself any longer and shuddered and shouted at her MINE! MY NYOTA, MINE! And felt her glorious wonder at that and gathered her down against him again, holding her, loving her, treasuring her.

***

He awoke in the early morning, not quite light yet, more rested than he had been in weeks. She was draped across his body, pinning him down. He smiled softly into her hair, not minding in the least that he could not possibly move without awakening her. He lay there and listened to her heart, beating so slowly and evenly, feeling her soft breath against his neck. If this was not perfection, he did not understand the definition.

**Nyota**

She slowly drifted awake, all warm from the heat of his body beneath her. She could feel his hot breath on the crown of her head, his arms warm about her. Such a lovely, lovely way to wake up. She nuzzled the side of his neck, felt the little hitch in his breathing, felt the response further down, against her belly. She smiled widely, lifting her face to his, feeling her mouth captured, invaded. Oh, yes, more, please, Spock.

***

She reached into her daypack, found the soft cloth she had stuck in at the last minute, ran bare-footed down to the water's edge, dipped the cloth into the cold water, washed quickly, ran back to the tent covered in goosebumps to dress. Spock was still laying there, half covered by one flap on the sleeping bag, just watching her, his lips slightly quirked up.

"We could heat some water for washing, Nyota."

"Now you think to tell me that?" She knelt down beside him, the cold, wet cloth in her hand, threatening him, teasing. One slanted eyebrow rose, eyes watching that cloth carefully. She moved over him, trying to block his view, but one hand rose, clasped her wrist.

"I would not try that, Nyota." But his voice was brimming with barely suppressed laughter. Ah, he was so relaxed, so at ease.

Laughing softly, she hung the wet cloth over one of the tent supports so that it would dry and quickly dressed. Taking the small pot from her daypack, she went back to the water's edge, dipping up enough to cook the breakfast grains. She dropped in one of the water purification pills Len had given her, brought the pot back to set on one of the stones ringing the fire. Spock was there, adding small branches to the tiny fire, getting it going enough to heat the water. They would not want a large fire now, they would be hiking as soon as they finished eating.

The air was crisp and cool, the rising sun promising added warmth later in the day. She looked around, over the small lake, up the sides of the rolling hills. The trees were changing colors, yellows, golds, reds, mixed in the various shades of green, from light to dark, and just a hint here and there of a darker brown. She inhaled deeply, relishing the clear air. She heard bubbling from the small pot, yes, the water was boiling. She scattered in the packet of grains, set the lid on top so they would steam and soften, remembered the dried fruit bits she had brought, went to fetch that packet, added some to the pot.

Spock came from the tent with two spoons and two small bowls. He lifted the lid, inhaled the sweet scent of the cooked fruit and grain, scooped it out into the two bowls. He set the pot off the hot rock onto the ground, handing her one bowl. They sat on the fallen log he had dragged over near the fire ring and ate their breakfast. Then she rinsed everything out in the lake water, turning the bowls and pot upside down at the edge of the tent to dry. She retrieved her small net carrybag, the one that folded up into its own pocket, stuck it in her back pocket, and they were ready to go hiking, looking for wild food to add to what they had brought with them.

***

They found the wild orchard they had been told about and added heavy ripe fruit to her net bag. They also found some of the edible leafy vegetables to collect for a salad. Spock recognized a plant that had edible tubers and they carefully dug around the roots, collecting just enough to roast in the fire for supper. At noon, they stopped and sat on large rocks at the top of small hill and munched on their ration bars, enjoying the sunlight. And then they took another path back towards their campsite, traveling now through the trees, sunlight filtering down around them. Against one of the trees she found a clump of fungus, similar to mushrooms. Those would go well with the roasted tubers. They would have a nice meal tonight and not use any of the food they had brought along.

And they still had six more days. Sometimes life was just absolutely lovely.

_______

Lok = penis


	15. Chapter 15:Hiking on the Hills

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fifteen - Hiking on the Hills**

**On Hesperon IV**

**Early September, 2258**

**Spock**

Nyota was sitting on the fallen log before the flickering fire. He set the clean, wet dishes upside down on the rock beside the corner of the tent and ducked inside the tent for a moment, retrieving something he had brought from his daypack. His lips quirked up, she would not be expecting this. He crossed back to where she sat, settling down beside her, waiting until she turned her face to him for a soft kiss before taking her hand, laying what he held in the center of her palm. Surprised by the soft feel of what he had laid there, she dropped her eyes to her hand, gave one quick surprised inhalation and lifted her eyes back to his.

"Where?"

"When we went shopping."

She giggled softly. "I bought some as well. But what I brought is fudge." She smiled impishly at him.

"Then I suppose we shall have _two_ chocolate nights." His voice was lazy and deep now, anticipation beginning to have its effect on him. He slid down onto the ground, leaning back against the log, wrapping one arm around her legs, laying his head on her knee.

She ran her fingers through his hair, softly caressing him with her fingertips. With the other hand, she broke off a small piece of the peppermint bark and fed it to him. He licked the creamy chocolate off her fingers, sucking on it until it dissolved against his tongue, giving him a short, sharp blast of the peppermint following the creamy smoothness of the chocolate base. He watched the flickering flames of the small fire, felt her fingers against his skin, relaxed even more, feeling her so close, within and without.

Slowly she fed him the peppermint bark, one tiny piece at a time. Her fingers caressed his neck, ruffling through the hair there, probably longer than it should have been. They walked softly up the edges of his ears, tickling, pinched the sensitive pointed tips, raising spikes of heat within his belly. One finger ran across his full lower lip, leaving little shocks behind. He eased the link between them open more fully, feeling her happiness more easily now. The flames flickered before his eyes, along his nerves, inside and out. She was all around him, touching, tasting, filling him with love. Ah, Nyota.

***

He lifted his face from her when her tremors ceased, rising over her, sliding up her body, into her body, filling her, _feeling_ how it felt to be stretched, filled so full, so gloriously wonderfully _full_. He watched her face in the softly flickering light of the flames, wanting to see as her ecstasy overcame her again, so full of emotion, love, he felt like he was expanding, filled with so much tenderness, it was harder and harder to contain it. And so he let it loose, let it overflow, let it cascade through her, felt her accept it all, capture it, return it to him, fill him up again, take it back, ahhhh so wonderful. _Taluhk nash-veh, Nyota._

_I love you, too, Spock._

_***_

He carefully scattered dirt over the remains of the small fire they had used to heat the water for their breakfast grains and tea. Nyota had the pot and dishes rinsed, was turning them over on that rock by the tent. He brushed his hands off, crossed to tie the tent flaps shut. Today they were going to hike up those rolling hills there at the near end of the small lake. And he was going to try an experiment. Unfocussing his eyes for a moment, he found that bright, pulsating spark deep within - so much larger, so much brighter - with amazement he adored that spark - no longer just a spark, but a glittering, shining fire - watching with delight as it pulsed and grew, shimmering, as he watched. He opened himself to that brightness, felt with delight as it filled him, letting it spill over, glide along that shining silver cord, no longer fragile, that joined him to Nyota. Felt it fill her up as well, shining out all about. This was glorious. Leaving the link wide open, he turned to watch her, seeing the look of absolute contentment on her face as she rose to face him.

**Nyota**

"What are you doing, Spock? It feels so _nice_. And how?" She was puzzled, but not in the least concerned. This was such a lovely feeling. She walked over, just the few steps that separated them, stopping just before she touched him, feeling so close to him, so in tune with him - oh, this was just so lovely.

He looked down into her eyes, his so soft and warm. "Can you feel that, k'diwa? Can you feel me there?"

"Yes, but how, ashayam? You're not touching me at all. But it's so lovely." Her face was covered with a soft, lovely smile. "I can feel you, that's definitely you - so warm and gentle - and then, down underneath, there's that other part - that deep Vulcan part - I can feel that, too. And it all feels so wonderful." she raised one hand, the fingers gently reaching for him, but not quite touching. "What are you doing to me?"

He raised one hand, extended two fingers, caressed hers. Felt her, even stronger. Welcomed her, drew her in. Opened himself to her, feeling her wonder. Showed her the silver cord, binding them together. Felt her astonishment, her delight, felt the connection strengthening even more. Ah, yes, beloved, yes, oh, yes.

***

They walked toward the hills, perfectly in tune with each other. From time to time, one or the other reached across the short distance between them to touch, to run fingertips over the other's hand or cheek, sighing softly. No words were spoken, none were necessary. They climbed slowly up the brown slopes, the trees slowly thinning, until they found a smooth out-jutting rock to settle down on in the warm afternoon sunshine, looking out over the valley containing the small lake. They sat there for an hour, wrapped around one another inside and out, breathing together, in wonder and joy.

***

_One more day, just one more. _She sighed. Well, she knew it couldn't last forever. She felt so rested, so peaceful. That wouldn't last, once they were back on the ship. There would be the usual problems, new problems, the constant jostle of others around, the constant _noise_. She sensed him, building up the fire, dipping up a pot of water to warm so she could wash without freezing. She smiled. _Good morning, ashayam_.

_Good morning, k'diwa. _He did not ask if she had slept well, he _knew_ how well he had tired her out last night. Dark chocolate fudge had different effects than the soft creamy peppermint bark. A smile tugged at his lips as he felt her remembering, stretching her body, luring him back to her.

He carried the pot of warmed water into the tent, set it down beside the sleeping bags. She dipped the small cloth in, washed her face. He bent, looked closely, touched the small mark on her chin.

"Yes, you bit me there."

"I am sorry. I did not intend to leave a mark there were it would show." he bent his head, kissed her softly. "You _did _give me too much chocolate."

"Yes, I think you're right. The dark chocolate is so much stronger." She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "I don't think I'd dare give you that much on the ship. It's a good thing we had a chance to experiment out here." She tilted her head, fluttered her lashes at him. Her voice dropped, sultry now. "It was _very_ nice, ashayam."

He felt his ears flush, warmth across his cheekbones. "Yes. I was perhaps _too_ unrestrained. I did wonder, later, whether I might have used too much strength. It is hard to gauge when I have taken in that much chocolate. You are not harmed - anywhere?"

"No, not harmed." She shook her head at the look on his face. "A bit sore - that will pass. A couple of kinks, but as soon as I start moving about, those will settle out. Nothing at all for you to be concerned about." She lifted a hand, caressed the side of his face. "I'm just _fine_." She gave him a big smile. "Very, very fine."

She ruffled her hand through his hair, definitely too long now, starting to get shaggy, across the stubble on his face, not a beard yet, but definitely more than she had ever seen on him. She grinned at him. "You're starting to look scruffy, Spock. I've never seen you like this before. I think I like it."

He was flustered now, definitely blushing. "I did forget the beard suppressor. And there has been no chance to get my hair trimmed recently. I shall remedy that as soon as we return to the ship."

"Not before I get a picture of you."

He reared back, startled. "A picture?"

"Umm, yes. Definitely a picture." She watched his face, seeing confusion. "Spock, it looks sexy as hell. Most definitely a picture." she grinned now at his discomfort. "My very own sexy Vulcan - just mine. And I want a picture to remember this - how you look now - after all, you have a picture of me."

He certainly did. He focused his memory on that picture. She felt that way about his current appearance? Warmth suffused him. Well.

"Now let me get dressed and we'll have breakfast. What are we going to do today?"

"We have not climbed the small hills to the south yet, if that sounds interesting?"

"Okay, let's do that then."

***

One more flickering fire, one more night curled up together in the tent, then they would be hiking back to the beam-up point, back to the ship. There were tubers roasting in the coals again tonight, a soup full of those mushroom-like fungi simmering gently in the small pot. She would heat more water for tea once the soup was poured out into the bowls. No chocolate tonight, just him, just her, just _them_. Just wonderful.

**Spock**

She was so happy. It overflowed constantly into him, warming him. He watched her finishing the dinner preparations, humming softly to herself, lovely there in the flickering firelight. He was still filled with wonder at what life had brought him. Not what he had ever expected, totally unanticipated, joy and wonder and love - not what he had thought his life would contain. He leaned back against the fallen tree, one leg spread out on the ground, the other bent at the knee, his foot flat upon the ground, relaxed. In fact, more relaxed that he ever remembered being in his entire life. He could feel her, there in the back of his mind, glowing happily. This was definitely bliss.

She brought him a bowl of soup, heavy with the fungi they had found, another of roasted tubers. She rinsed out the pot, refilled it, set it on the hot stones to heat for tea. She brought her own food and sat down beside him, resting against him. Sharing the bliss.

When the dishes and pot were washed out, they sat, sipping their last cup of tea, watching the flickering fire, the twinkling stars. She was between his legs now, leaning back against his chest, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her temple against his cheek. She filled him up, contentment simmering through their bond.

When the tea was finished, she took the cups and set them with the other dishes, ready for their last breakfast here. And then she took his hands and pulled him into the tent. Perhaps they would not sleep very much tonight.

***

Breakfast finished, he rinsed the pot and the dishes, brought them to Nyota to pack. He deflated the mattresses and rolled the sleeping bags up. She searched the tent floor, finding a few small things they had dropped. She carried the daypacks out, set them on the fallen log, checked around the area, while he collapsed the tent, rolled it up. He held her pack for her to shrug into, then she held his. They were ready.

They took one last look around the small campsite, checked the fire ring one last time to be certain the coals were all scattered, all cold. With a small sigh, she took his hand in hers and they started back down the path, back towards duty, towards friends.

Through the crisp morning air, along the faint path between the river and the woods, they walked. They arrived at the beam-up point just before noon. He pulled the communicator out of his pocket, flipped it open. "Spock to Enterprise. Two to beam up."

"Scott here. We'll have ya up in a minute."

He felt the familiar tingling and then they were back on the Enterprise. Mr. Scott was at the transporter controls and there was the captain, waiting for them.

**On the Enterprise**

**Jim**

He could barely conceal his astonishment. His First Officer was barely recognizable - hair shaggy, uncombed, falling over his collar in back, lower face covered with heavy stubble. Wearing jeans, a heavy sweater, a jacket over that, the collar turned up around his neck. Spock looked - scruffy. And sexy as hell. No wonder the ladies all sighed over him. Thank God he was taken. There was no way he could compete with _that_!

Uhura looked - contented. Dreamy, almost. Spock must have taken _good_ care of her this past week. Damn fine woman - he _better_ take good care of her!

"Welcome back. Dinner meeting in the Captain's Ready Room in four hours. Time enough to get yourselves cleaned up." He smiled. "Looking good, Uhura. Spock, you're just looking _scruffy_!" _Now why the hell was Uhura laughing?_

________

Taluhk nash-veh = I cherish thee.


	16. Chapter 16:Camera Shy?

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Sixteen - Camera Shy?**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early September, 2258**

**Spock**

He set his daypack on the couch in his quarters. Nyota had said she needed to go and get the camera and that he was _not - _and she had definitely emphasized the 'not' - to do anything whatsoever to change the way he looked until she returned. He was still somewhat puzzled by her insistence, on the other hand, if she felt the same way about his current appearance as he felt about that picture she had given him, he had to concede that he was quite willing to comply with her wishes. He checked his com link to see whether there were any urgent messages. Nothing important.

He unfastened the tent from the bottom of his daypack and stuffed it into the storage compartment above his closet. Then he added the sleeping bag there, as well. He undid the top of the daypack and pulled out his soiled clothing, dropping it in his laundry container. He retrieved the remainder of the items in the pack, then carried the empty pack across the room and added it to the now-full storage compartment. He moved about the room, putting away the small items he had laid on the table.

The door swooshed open and she was there. He could sense her excitement. He opened up the link just a bit more, curious. Definite arousal. Hmmm. He cocked his head to one side, looking at her. She looked back at him, the tip of her tongue running around her lips. _What was she planning? _She had not changed her clothing, except to shed her jacket, but she carried a small bundle, which she set down on the couch. It appeared to be a uniform. She sat down on the couch, drew off her uniform boots, which had been hidden inside the legs of her jeans. Then she stood up and shed her jeans and sweater as well. Now she wore her normal little white panties and a tight white tank - and nothing else. He felt his temperature rise slightly. This was definitely getting more interesting.

"Okay, I'm ready to start shooting now. Please, please, Spock, just do what I ask of you, okay?" Her eyes were dilated, her breathing slightly accelerated. Whatever she was intending, she was certainly planning to enjoy it. He could have opened the bond more, delved in to seek the answers, but he thought he would not - he would let her do this in her own way, derive whatever pleasures she anticipated.

"Then tell me what you wish me to do." He stood there in the middle of the room, balanced on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped behind his back, awaiting her orders.

"Okay, first sit down at your desk and take your boots off." As he complied, she began to take pictures. He had thought she meant to only take one, but she was really engrossed in this. He would assist. He slowly lowered himself into the chair, spreading his knees apart, allowing her to see that he, too, was becoming aroused. She gasped softly. He crossed one leg over the other, rested it on his knee, unlaced the hiking boot, slowly drew it off his foot, set it on the floor. Then he grasped the toe of his sock and gradually pulled it down and off his foot. When his foot was bare, he wiggled his toes, stretching out his foot, sighing with pleasure. She moaned, but continued to snap pictures. He repeated with the other boot and sock. He could smell her now. He would not show her his pleasure, he would keep his face impassive. This was interesting.

"Um, now stand up and take off your shirt. Walk around a little." He rose, slowly, gracefully, pulled the tails of his shirt out of his pants, undid one button at a time, keeping the front of his shirt closed until all the buttons were undone. Then with one smooth movement, he shed the shirt completely. She bit her bottom lip quite hard. He stretched his arms above his head, twisted at the waist, bent to touch the floor. Her smell was much stronger now. He gloated.

He turned his back on her, undid the seals of his jeans, pulled the front open. Her breathing was _much_ faster now. Where she could not see, he smiled. He wiggled his buttocks, causing his jeans to slide down. He released the front and let them collapse around his ankles. He could hear the click of the shutter again, echoing her small gasps. He lifted first one and then the other foot, freeing them from the fabric pooled on the floor. Slowly he turned to face her, clad only in a black tee and dark grey briefs, strained greatly now. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open, her heart beat faster, her temperature elevated. _Fascinating_.

"Um, walk ..into ..the sleeping ..alcove." Her voice was husky, breaking on the words. He did as she asked, keeping his body limber, walked to the edge of the bed, stopped, turned partway to face her, bent the knee furthest from her and leaned on the bed, displaying himself to her. He inhaled, drawing in her scent. He felt himself swell more. He grabbed the hem of his tee-shirt and pulled it swiftly over his head, tossing it across the room. He ran his hands down his sides, under the waistband of his briefs, on down his thighs, dragging his briefs off. He had to unbend his knee to drop them to the floor. He bent his knee again, moving backwards onto the bed, sliding his shin along towards the back edge. He placed one hand on the bed, bent his other leg, brought it up, slid back wards more, brought his other hand to the bed's surface. Now he was on hands and knees there, his eyes locked to hers, his lok stiff beneath him, straining for her. The click of the shutter had ceased.

"Nyota." His voice was very low, husky, deep.

"Yes?" She could barely speak.

"Take your picture now."

"uh, picture? Oh, yes. Hum." She was having trouble concentrating. She finally found the right button, pressed it. She laid the camera on table behind her.

"Nyota."

"Yes, Spock?"

"Take off your underwear and come here. RIGHT NOW."

Without taking her eyes from him, she did just that. When she reached the edge of the bed, he reached out with one hand and pulled her towards him, opening up the link widely, burying his face against the crook of her neck, biting her, growling at her. She convulsed against him, crying out. Very gratifying. Quite excellent. He pulled her onto the bed, rolling her over, pulling her hips up, sliding into her wet depths. Ah, yes, _my_ Nyota.

***

They needed to be at that meeting in an hour, and they definitely needed a shower first. And he still had not cut his hair. He would have to wake her. He caressed the side of her face gently. _Nyota, it is time to wake_. She stirred against him, nuzzled his neck. "I need you to trim my hair."

"Um, are you sure you want _me_ to do that?"

"There is no time to go elsewhere." He let some of his amusement through. "You will do an admirable job, I am sure."

"Okay." Reluctantly, she sat up, stretched. "Where did you put those scissors you said you bought?"

"They are in the bathroom."

"Good choice. Okay." she rose from the bed, padded into the bathroom. "Found 'em. Come here."

He followed her. Sat where she indicated, one brow raised.

"Well, I can't very well trim your hair unless I can reach it. Now hold still." She moved slowly around him, clipping. She found his comb and combed, clipped again here and there, combed again, circled around looking, tilted his chin this way and that, clipped a few more places. Small tufts of hair littered the floor. "Okay, look in the mirror now." She moved back, giving him room to stand.

He rose and stared at himself. She had done an excellent job, and much faster than the ship's barber. And it had been much more enjoyable, with her bare breasts hovering in his face. "Thank you, Nyota, that is a great improvement."

She opened the drawer, put the scissors back inside, retrieved the beard solvent. She sighed. "I really like that scruffy look. Promise me you'll do that again some time."

He looked at her, letting his lips quirk up. "Anything that pleases you that much will surely happen again, Nyota."

Now she smiled widely at him. Caressed his face with her hand. "Okay, then. Hold still." She unscrewed the cap and began to run the soft applicator over his lower face and neck, tilting him this way and that with one finger, until she had his whole beard covered.

He silently counted the seconds, giving the solvent time to work. Then he waved his hands beneath the faucet in the sink and bending, splashed water over his face, watching the stubble drain away. He raised his face and saw his normal countenance staring back at him, slightly darker above his cheekbones than below. The effects of sunlight on his bare skin as opposed to the filter of the beard, he supposed. Unusual. He could not remember seeing this effect on himself before.

Behind him, Nyota stepped into the shower and turned, waiting for him. He stepped in as well, sliding the door closed, waving his hand under the shower head to start the water. He reached behind him for the shower gel, checking to be sure he did not have the one with the cinnamon in it. She grinned at him, realizing why he was checking. This was _not_ a good time for cinnamon. She reached for the shampoo, sighing. Although the camping had been quite nice, there had definitely been some things missing.

***

He helped her dry her hair, brushing it until it was glossy again. Then she piled it up on top of her head, baring her neck. He checked - there was nothing which would show above her shirt. He kissed the back of her neck softly, seeing the small bumps form on her skin. He wrapped his arms about her, holding her close for just a moment, then turned towards the bedroom to dress for the meeting. She followed behind him, retrieving the clothing she had left on his couch. They were dressed and ready to leave fifteen minutes before the meeting was to start - enough to walk through the corridors without hurry. Duty called. Routine returned.

**Jim**

He stood in his ready room, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, waiting for his senior staff to assemble. They had a new mission, one he could hardly wait to discuss with them. No more boring and tedious - at least for a while. One by one and two by two they filtered in, taking seats at the table. And here came the food he had requested. The dishes were set in the middle of the table, a stack of plates and a container of silver placed at one end. He thanked the kitchen crew and they left. Everyone was here now. He closed the door, invoked privacy.

"Okay, folks, fill your plates while the foods hot." He sat at the head of the table, took a plate and silver and passed the stacks to Sulu, next to him. He reached for the first platter, forked up a large steak, passed it around as well. He took the next dish, forked out a large baked potato, passed those to Sulu. The other dishes were being passed up the table to him. Eventually, he got the multi-chambered dish that held butter, sour cream, chives, bacon, cheese for the potatoes. That was the last one, except the desert sitting over on the side board. His plate was full, everyone else was still serving themselves. He looked at Spock, seated at the opposite end of the table. Good, he had a plate full as well. He had debated on the steaks, knowing Spock would not eat one, but had added several vegetables he remembered seeing Spock eat, hoping that would be sufficient. He saw him hesitate over the dish of toppings for the potatoes. "Not real bacon, Spock, it's soy."

With a nod, his First Officer took a heaping spoonful and dumped it over the split-open potato on his plate. He had obviously taken the largest one in the dish. And it was covered with everything imaginable. He had made a good choice, there, then. He wanted everyone to have a good meal.

The next little while, the room was fairly quiet, filled with the sounds of clinking silver and very little conversation. When the plates were clean, Chekov rose and retrieved the desert platters and brought them to the table. Slices of cheesecake, petit fours, chocolate dipped strawberries - which he saw Uhura retrieve off Spock's plate, while he tried quietly to get her to give them back to him. _Interesting, that. What was that about, anyway?_

When everyone had pushed their plates into the center of the table, it was time for the briefing to begin. He rose, clasped his hands behind him, unknowingly taking much the same stance as his First Officer. "We have a new mission. A better one than just patrolling. Three new planets have been discovered in this sector. We are to visit them one by one and make surveys, determine whether there is any thing there to be wary of. If there is a civilization to contact, anything threatening to further exploration - all the normal stuff. THREE planets, people! This will take us some time - maybe as much as a month on each planet, depending on what we find. So get your people organized, make plans, we start in the morning. Now I have some intel to show you. Computer, dim lights, play mission file 2.34.78ag."

The lights dimmed, the viewscreen filled with images of the first of the three planets they would visit. Everyone paid close attention. Questions flew around the room, notes were taken, suggestions made. Exhilarating!

**Nyota**

An interesting assignment - would there be new civilizations? That would almost certainly mean new languages as well! And she would need to coordinate communications with the various teams on the surface exploring. This did not sound at all tedious. Even Spock seemed to be drawn into the excitement of the other officers. He was discussing something with Len, quite animatedly. On the other side of Len, Sulu was joining in as well. Good, she really liked to see them all talking together.

When the meeting broke up, Kirk reminded her that he was waiting on her report from the last assignment. "Yes, Captain, it's almost finished. You'll have it shortly."

Beside her, Spock was nodding, yes, his would be along also. They left the ready room, headed down the corridor. "Can you come and put my daypack up in the storage compartment? It's hard for me to reach."

One slanted eyebrow rose. "I believe that is an exaggeration, Nyota." Y_ou do not need such subterfuge to get me into your quarters, k'diwa_.

She gave a little start. She was _not _used to this silent communication yet. Softly she replied. "I may not need it, but others do."

_Ah, yes_. _Very well. _ "I shall be glad to assist you, Lieutenant." He suppressed a smile and followed her down the corridor to her quarters, finding, as expected, that her daypack was already stowed away.

They settled down on the couch with their logs, brought them up to date, worked companionably on their reports for Hesperon IV, occasionally asking a question of the other, or confirming some piece of information. When they were finished, they transmitted them to Kirk and laid their PADDs aside. Spock crossed to the music player and inserted a disc, returned to the couch, pulled her up against him. They leaned back, relaxing. She missed the firelight. He reached out, softly touched her face, she closed her eyes and there, flickering on the insides of her eyelids was the soft light of the campfire. She sighed and snuggled down against him. Very, very acceptable.


	17. Chapter 17:First of Three

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seventeen - First of Three**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid September, 2258**

**Spock**

They emerged from warp space at the edge of the solar system. He immediately set to work with his scanners and sensors monitoring the system. He put information up on the viewscreen for the bridge crew to see. Kirk hovered over him, waiting for his report. He straightened up, suppressing a sigh. _Why couldn't that man stay where he was supposed to be?_

"Well, well, what do we have?" He was practically jumping up and down with eagerness.

"There is one planet very close in to the sun, practically a cinder, flying around in a very fast orbit. There is another very far out, covered in frozen methane. There is a large asteroid belt approximately half way in between. I can give exact..."

"No, no, Spock. Approximations are fine. What else?"

"There are two other planets, one on each side of the asteroid belt. The inner one is extremely hot. Much hotter than Vulcan ...was. There is no free water there. I detect no life. The other, however, has oceans. There is much life there, both plant and animal. It is this planet that we are to explore."

He changed the image on the viewscreen to show the planet they should approach, going slowly closer until he had reached the limit of the long-range sensors. "We will be able to see more details when we are closer."

All eyes were focused on the viewscreen, taking in all the details. Everyone was eager to start the exploration.

He captured all the data about the planet they were to explore, saving it in a series of data files, sending them off to the senior staff to disseminate to their staff members. He looked forward to discussing much of this data with Nyota after dinner this evening.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

The mess hall was extremely noisy tonight. _Everyone_ was talking about the planet they were soon to explore. Speculating about what they might find, who was going on which team and when, how long they would be there, cataloging. It was almost impossible to hear yourself think. No one wanted to be left on the ship. Finally, Jim had to speak up.

"Everybody's going to get a chance to go down there for a little while - at least, if it turns out that it's safe. That's the first thing we have to determine. Long range scans first. Then we decide what to do next."

That started a whole new series of discussions. Of course, what did you expect when you had a table full of the smartest people in StarFleet?

Sulu wanted to take a shuttle and start mapping right now. Chekov was burbling on in Russian about something - it was hard to tell exactly what, he was so excited. Uhura was already talking about the different frequencies she was going to be scanning, looking for any kind of transmissions. Bones kept grousing about all the dangerous things they were going to run into - predators and germs and poisonous plants and - he had a dangerously overactive imagination. Spock didn't display as much liveliness as the others, but he had a whole line of scans already planned out and couldn't seem to stop talking about them, either. And everybody was talking at the same time.

Finally the cleaning crew asked them very politely to move the conversation elsewhere and people sheepishly got up and bussed their trays, going their separate ways as they left.

**Nyota**

Carefully, she set up the frequency sweeps she wanted to use. The Enterprise was in an orbit that would take them completely around the planet in twelve hours. The first day she would sweep east to west. The second day she would sweep north to south. She would check a different range of frequencies and broadcast types every hour. She finished the set up and started the program. Now all she had to do was listen.

**Spock**

He programmed a set of long-range scans, looking for life signs. Then he programmed another set, seeking minerals, other useful items that could potentially be mined or otherwise harvested, if there was no civilization here to claim them. He programmed in deeper sweeps of the oceans. He took McCoy's list of requests, programming for air-borne contaminants, inimical life-forms, radiation dangers, plant poisons - the list was long. They must be careful before sending people down there.

**Sulu**

He programmed the shuttle sweeps to cover every square mile of the planet's surface. They would map _everything_ - mountains, deserts, oceans, islands, continents. Before anyone went down there, they would have excellent maps. There would not be any surprises.

**Jim**

Everyone on the ship was busy except for him. He paced around, looking over shoulders, driving people crazy. He was full of energy with no outlet. Maybe he would just leave all the details to his very able crew and go to the gym.

**Nyota**

She had run every sweep she could think of for every frequency on the list, for every type of equipment she knew anything about and she had found absolutely nothing. And there were no power signatures anywhere, either. If there were people of any sort down there, they were pretty primitive. She was ready to recommend shore parties.

**Spock**

He had found nothing life-threatening. Lots of ruminants, of all sizes. A number of small reptiles. An astounding variety of ocean life. Many avian varieties. Surprisingly few large predators. One very, very fast small predator. Many ore deposits, easily mined. Nothing approaching a higher life form - nothing which built. It appeared to be an excellent place to settle a colony. He was ready to recommend shore parties.

**Sulu**

He and his team were almost finished with the mapping. They hadn't found anything but natural formations. He was almost ready to recommend shore parties.

**McCoy**

He had analyzed all the data that Spock had sent him. He hadn't found anything extremely dangerous. No poisonous plants, no dangerous germs, no lethal air contaminants. He would have to agree to shore parties.

**Scotty**

He looked up at the commotion at the entrance to the transporter deck. There were Dr McCoy and several nurses, another doctor and two orderlies, all laden down with medical equipment. McCoy was giving orders left and right.

"What in the blazes are ya doin' in my transporter deck? This isn't sick bay!"

"Well, damn, we have 200 people down on that planet and some of them are going to get hurt. And when they get hurt, they're goin' to be transported right up here. So we're settin' up triage. And a first aid station. We can treat minor injuries right here and send 'em back down to the planet in just a few minutes."

"Hum.. That almost makes sense. Okay, but get back against the wall, outta the way."

McCoy and his assistants moved back against the back wall of the transporter deck and started setting up. It wasn't ten minutes before there was a request from the surface for the transport up of a yeoman who had stepped in a hole. They thought he might have broken his ankle. Half an hour later someone fell in a river and almost drowned. Then a lieutenant stepped backwards of a cliff. Fortunately, he landed on a bush growing out of the cliff face and was rescued by the other members of his group, with only scratches and scrapes and bruises. Scotty shook his head. Who would have thought there would be this many injuries so quickly.

**Jim**

Everyone else was having fun down on the planet and he was stuck up in the ship. The next group that beamed down was going to have him in it. He turned around on the bridge, looking to see who was still here and who was gone and had a replacement sitting in. He couldn't very well leave Chekov in command, he was too young and in an emergency no one would be able to understand what he said. He could leave Spock in charge, but for some reason he wanted him down on the surface with him. Scotty was too busy in the transporter deck to leave him in charge. And Bones was busy treating a continuous flow of minor injuries. Sulu was out doing some more mapping. That left Uhura. Okay, the babe gets the command chair.

"Spock, with me. Uhura, you have the conn."

Two heads turned to him in total astonishment. "Captain?" That was Uhura.

"Like I said, you have the conn. Come ON, Spock, get with it. Let's go down there." He was striding off towards the turbolift, not looking backwards.

"Captain, I do not think this is a good idea. We should not both be off the ship at the same time."

"That's an order, mister. Now get over here!" He held the door of the turbolift open, waiting.

**Spock**

Spock gave an audible sigh and rose from the science station. He turned toward Nyota and looked into her eyes. _I shall have to go and watch over him so that he does not do something totally disastrous. You should be able to hear me at all times if you listen_.

_I don't want you to go down there with him. He's unbalanced!_

_He is not unbalanced, just impetuous. And I have my orders. Guard the ship. _He turned and walked into the turbolift, not at all happy.

In the transporter deck he strapped on a utility belt, filling it with phaser, tricorder, communicator, and other tools he thought might be useful. Then he made the captain do the same. Kirk did have the shame to look abashed when reminded of that simple precaution. _When was the man going to grow up?_

**Jim**

He could barely wait. It was so exciting. A brand new planet, where no one had ever lived.

As soon as they materialized on the ground, he turned all around, looking at everything. He flitted from one interesting plant to another, while Spock followed along behind, scanning everything with his tricorder. This was so much better that staying on the bridge while everyone else had all the fun.

He went around another large tree and stopped dead in his tracks. What the heck was that? Spock came up level with him and raised the tricorder, scanning the large object carefully.

"What is that, Spock?"

"It appears to be a structure of some sort. However, the scanner does not show anything except native stone. Most peculiar." He was stilling running his tricorder.

"Let's go look closer." He started off across the clearing, only to be jerked back by a large, hot hand.

"I would not suggest that, captain, until we have a little more knowledge."

"But Spock, everyone's been down here for days now and no one's seen anything like this yet. Let's go look at it."

Spock refused to release him until he had finished scanning. "I do not detect any life signs. We can go closer now."

They moved closer to the large rock object in the middle of the clearing. When they were still several meters away, Spock stopped him again.

"I am going to transmit this image up to the Enterprise. Also the readings I have been taking. Uhura will compare these to the data others have sent up to see whether there is anything at all similar to this that has been found anywhere else. We will go no closer until we have the results of her comparison."

"Okay, all right. Geez, you're a kill-joy." That remark earned him a raised eyebrow.

Spock spent several minutes talking on his communicator with Uhura. Finally he turned and gestured to Jim and they walked closer to the large rock. They got close enough to find out that all their equipment stopped working when they got within two meters of it. Spock made him back off at that.

"We do not know what this is. It would be extremely rash to go any further on our own. We need to put a barrier up around it to prevent anyone else from blundering into it. When we have determined whether there are more of these scattered about the planet we can decide what to do about it."

"But, Spock, I want to see what it is! Come on, just a few minutes up close."

Spock glared at him. "No."

"Come on, aren't you just the least bit interested in finding out what that thing is?"

"It is a large rock with strange surface configuration and stranger magnetic properties. And so far it is the only one we have found on the whole planet, which implies that it may not be a native object. Therefore, it is imperative that it be examined by specialists and not someone who is just over-curious."

"You really_ are_ a kill-joy. How the heck does Uhura put up with you, anyway?" He paced around the clearing, kicking rocks, ticked off.

After a while, he calmed down, joined Spock in setting the barrier around the clearing. "Okay, you're doing your job better than I am. I really need to grow up, don't I?'

"Yes."

****

When they had finished exploring the whole planet, they had not found another one of the strange rocks. When they reported its strange properties to StarFleet Command, a ship full of specialists was sent out to explore it, and they went on to the second system they were to investigate. He _really _would have liked to find out what that thing was. One of these days, he was going to convince Spock to let him get hands-on with stuff like that. One of these days.


	18. Chapter 18:Second of Three

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eighteen - Second of Three**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid October, 2258**

**Spock**

They emerged from warp space at the edge of the second solar system on their list. This system was larger than the first one. Long range sensors showed eight planets. Three were gas giants, far out from the sun. Two were little more than cinders, one almost into the sun's corona. The other three were spaced out between those extremes. There was no asteroid belt in this system. He took a closer look at the three possible planets. The third one was very far out at the extreme edge of the possible habitable zone. It turned out to be an ice-covered desert. The first one was also a desert, but a very hot one. There was no life there, either. But the last planet was in the perfect spot of the habitable range, with plenty of water - almost too much in fact. Over 80 per cent of the planet's surface was covered with water.

**Nyota**

She set up her scans. She wasn't sure why she bothered. The islands scattered over the planet's surface were surely too small to have enabled the development of an advanced civilization. But she followed protocol anyway.

**Sulu**

Mapping this planet was _really_ boring. Most of the time they were just flying over water. And there wasn't even a moon to cause tides, so the water just sat there, doing nothing. There weren't even any mountains on those islands.

**McCoy**

Most of the life on this godforsaken planet was in the damn oceans. There weren't any birds, hardly any insects, and the only mammals were the size of mice. There were a bunch of reptiles - some of them pretty nasty. He didn't see why anyone would possibly be interested in living in a place like this.

**Jim**

He looked at all the data. Spock had done a good job of compiling everything into a good, concise report. He wasn't sure why they had been sent here. This obviously wasn't a good spot for a colony. There wasn't anywhere to grow crops. Most of those islands were less than ten km long and not even half that wide. He was going to send the ground crews down to catalog the flora and fauna, but they were going to have to be careful to stay away from those reptiles.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

They sat glumly around the table in the mess hall. This planet hadn't turned out to be even half as interesting as the first one. There was still a lot of work to do, but nobody seemed really interested in doing it. If they sent down as many teams as they had on the last planet, they would be finished in less than a week.

***

The reports from the teams on the ground filtered up. McCoy got a lot of plant life to analyze. It was on the second day that he came onto the bridge all excited. Some of the plants contained compounds that were medically useful. Everybody perked up at that. The teams on the ground became more focused.

Someone suggested 'fishing' out of the open hatches of shuttles - trying to get samples of the marine life. There was quite a discussion that night in the mess hall. The next day five shuttles trolled different parts of the oceans, using different methods to retrieve marine specimens for study. Only one crewman fell in the ocean and had to be beamed out before he was eaten by a giant reptile.

Analysis of the marine life found several useful compounds. Also some _very_ tasty fish. The kitchen staff was elated when McCoy approved the fish for food and stocked every available stasis unit with fish filets.

Then someone cracked open one of the large pods of one of the 'trees' that grew on all the beaches of all the islands and discovered that the interior was very similar to coconut. The menu that night featured coconut 'shrimp' and coconut cake. The whole crew was delighted. A large number of the pods were stashed in one corner of one of the cargo decks.

One of the technicians checking out plant life picked up a small leaf and was rolling it between his fingers absentmindedly while talking to another technician and they discovered a new volatile oil. The planet was getting more interesting every day.

**Jim**

Finally he couldn't stand it any more. The damn planet was just calling to him. It had become almost a compulsion. He was even dreaming about it now. Almost the entire surface of the planet had been checked out and he still hadn't had a chance to go down there. At this rate they would be finished with their survey in less than two days. It was time!

"Come on, Spock, let's go!'

"Captain, I will repeat..."

"Yes, I know you will. Both of us shouldn't be off the ship at the same time. Come on! We're only going down for a couple of hours. Uhura can babysit the ship just fine while we go explore a bit. Don't be a spoilsport. I promise not to do anything rash. Honest." He led the way to the turbolift, Spock trailing unhappily in his wake.

**Spock**

_We will go down there and try not to get attacked by a reptile, which I KNOW that he will antagonize. I will alert you if anything happens. Please do not be concerned. We will return in two hours or less, because there is nothing down there to hold his interest._

**Nyota**

_He can be such an idiot! I know he could do better if he would just try harder. Just be careful. Please._

**Spock**

He followed Kirk onto the transporter pad and in an instant they were on one of the larger islands. The humidity was quite high, not entirely pleasant. There was no breeze and the wet air was almost smothering. _Just what did he think he was going to find down here?_ He suppressed a sigh and followed the captain down the faint path left by the investigating teams.

For some reason, he was not in the least bit surprised when Kirk stopped short in front of him with a loud exclamation. Probably found a discarded ration wrapper or something equally innocuous. He stepped up beside Jim and his jaw dropped in astonishment. This was EXACTLY like the strange rock formation they had found on the first planet. How had it gotten here?

He pulled out his tricorder and began scanning, transmitting straight up to the ship was he went. _Nyota, look at this data. This is quite unusual. _He heard her astonishment, there in the back of his mind. He looked up and saw Jim headed straight for the rock formation. Quickly he stepped forward to drag him back. Suddenly, Nyota disappeared from his thoughts. What had happened to the ship? Panicked, he dragged the captain back away from the formation just before he could touch it. When they got back past the two meter distance, Nyota was there again, frantic.

_What happened, Spock? Where did you go?_

_This formation must be a psi-nullifier as well as the other properties we have discovered. I will stay well away from it in future. That is, if I can keep the Captain away from it._

"Captain, must I remind you that we already determined that these odd formations have very strong nullifying properties. If you persist in approaching them, you will be out of contact with the ship and everyone else."

"Right, right, I forgot. You're doing a damn fine job, Spock. Keep on me. I will learn. It's just so interesting! I really want to find out all about it. And for some reason I can't explain, those things just seem to draw me right in." He shook his head, trying to clear it of the desire to walk right up and touch that thing.

He kept one eye on the Captain the remainder of their time on the surface, but there was no further inappropriately enthusiastic action. Once again they left a barricade around the object, well back from the danger zone. And Nyota sent a message right out to StarFleet Command that they had found another of these strange 'things'.

***

Talk around the table in the mess hall that night was more animated. What were these things? How did they get where they were found. He listened to the wild speculations and shook his head. Obviously, they had been left there by some ancient space-faring race. There really wasn't any other acceptable explanation.

When they were ready to leave the mess hall, Nyota tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and hung on. He could feel how upset she still was about that 'disappearance'. So he followed her down the corridor to her quarters with no complaint. He knew he had felt the same way when she had disappeared from his mind, as well. It had been quite unsettling.

***

Later, when he was curled around her, with her head tucked under his chin and his arms holding her close against him, she asked him a question that he knew he should have answered before now. He had never quite figured out how to bring it up and, knowing Nyota, the fact that he had not done so before now was very likely going to cause some problems. He hesitated long enough that she asked him again, a bit more forcefully.

"Spock, answer me! What is it that connects us and how did it get there? I keep asking and you always just skirt around the question without really answering it. Now today something happened and I have no way to report on it because I don't have the information I need. So open up that mouth and start talking."

"I shall endeavor to do so. Let me collect my thoughts." He was quiet for several minutes, trying to decide how best to start. He could sense that she was beginning to be upset with him when he decided that he had to start explaining. Giving a small sigh, he began. "It started in January."

"In January?"

"Yes. Do you remember that brown 'thing' you wore to my quarters one night? That thing that covered you but left you looking bare?"

She giggled. "Oh, yes. Gaila picked that out for me to wear." She felt his memory of his reaction to seeing her wearing that. _Really? And you didn't do anything?_

"I did work_ very _hard at suppressing what I was feeling. You were still my aide. It was not appropriate."

She ran her fingers lightly over his hands, where they were clasped together at her waist. "Yes, I know you thought that."

"It was _not_ appropriate, Nyota. If we had been caught.."

"Hush, it didn't happen and that's not the point of this discussion."

"You are right. I will continue. Do you remember what you did during meditation that night?"

"Of course I do." She sighed. "That was really nice, wasn't it?"

"Very, very nice. Very, very provocative, as well." He nibbled on her ear, breathed on the back of her neck, sending goosebumps running all over her body. She sighed and wiggled against him. "And when I walked you back to your dorm, and we said goodnight..."

"You held me and kissed me, right there on the sidewalk. That was so nice. And you did that touch thing that let me feel what you were feeling. I was just so full of you when I went inside. It was like I could feel you walking back to your quarters."

"Yes. And I could feel you as well."

"You could? How? We weren't touching any more? How could you still feel me?"

"I did not know. But it kept happening. I had not yet attempted a meld with you."

"No, that came much later. There were only those feely-touches."

He felt amusement at her term - but it was fairly descriptive. Touches that allowed him to feel her emotions, and her to feel his. "And it kept growing. Lasting longer. Feeling stronger. And I still did not know what it was. Until my father told me."

Now she sat up away from him and turned about to face him. "Wait a minute. Your FATHER told you what it was? How did _he_ know about it?"

Patiently, he pulled her back down against him. "He just knew. I did not tell him anything. Let me explain."

"Okay, I'm still listening. That just sounded so strange."

"Yes, it was strange to me as well. It was on the day the Enterprise left SpaceDock. I had gone to see Captain Pike, to sign the paperwork assigning me to the Enterprise. And then I had to go and tell my father before I caught the shuttle. I could not wait until I was here, I had to go and tell him in person."

"Yes, of course you did. That's perfectly reasonable."

"And he did surprise me. This was what he had expected me to do."

"It was? I never expected that. I thought he would want you to go with him."

"That had been my assumption as well. It was certainly what the other Elders expected of me. But when I went to talk to him, he was actually relieved that I had 'come to my senses' as he put it. And when I had assured him that I would be able to join the Enterprise before it left dock, he asked a favor of me. One which I have not yet followed through on."

"And why not? Surely he is settled in on New Vulcan by now? It's been four months, Spock!"

"I could not. I had not done something that I must do before I could do as he asked."

"I don't understand. What do you need to do?"

"This conversation. I needed to explain to you what he told me that day."

She was silent for a moment. "He told you something about _us_?"

"Yes."

"Something bad? Does he not approve?"

"Not that at all, Nyota. Not at all." He hesitated, still not sure exactly how to go about this.

She huffed a bit. "Spock, continue. Tell me what he said, what he asked of you. It must be important."

"Yes, it is very important. And I should have discussed it with you much sooner. I am a coward, Nyota." This last comment was said very softly.

"Spock, you are anything but a coward. Now tell me." She brought his hands to her mouth, softly kissed his fingers. "Tell me, ashayam."

He sighed, drew in another breath, braced himself. "Father asked me to make a subspace call to him and introduce him to my bondmate." He waited. She said nothing. He waited some more. Finally she spoke, very softly.

"Spock, we are not bonded."

"Yes, Nyota, we are." She was very still. He waited, then continued, hesitantly. "That is why we can hear each other in our minds. That is the connection that I showed you when we were camping on Hesperon IV." She was still silent. She had closed down her end of the link between them so that he could barely feel her there. He had not been aware that she could do that. He very cautiously sent her a gentle wave of _love_ and _admiration_. She accepted it, but she did not send anything back. He began to worry. "Nyota?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I have been trying to figure out how to do so ever since then."

"For FOUR months? You couldn't just come out and tell me?"

She was almost rigid now. Fortunately, she was not moving away from him. He thought frantically, trying to come up with _any_ reasonable explanation for his lack of forthrightness. "I..I...I... Nyota, I could not ... Could not figure out how to tell you something that I did not understand myself. It was difficult to believe."

"When did you do this to me?"

"I did not do it, Nyota. I promise you that I would never, ever do something so permanent without your permission." He sent wave after wave of _love_, and _adoration_, and _hope_ and whatever else he could think of in her direction, trying to show her how he felt. "It was not a decision that I had any right to make without your permission. Please believe me."

She softened her posture, just slightly. "Then explain to me how this happened, because it makes no sense at all to me. And I still don't understand how your father would know about it when you say that you did not."

"Well, my father did bond with a human female. Therefore he had first hand experience with how it happens."

"Wait, are you telling me that bonding with a human is different than bonding with a Vulcan?"

"Apparently it is. Although I believe that the melds that we have experienced most likely strengthened it after it was established."

"You mean every time we melded while we were making love made the bond stronger?"

"Yes, that is what I believe. But I did not know that _then_."

"But you have known it for the last four months?"

Now he began to worry again. "Yes, Nyota."

"And you still did not tell me?" Her voice was sharp again. "And you still haven't explained how it got there in the first place."

"According to my father, you put it there." He was quiet, waiting for this information to sink in.

"I put it there?" There was wonder in her voice.

"That is what he said. He also said that it takes time to develop, to strengthen. That it is not immediate like it would be for two Vulcans." He held her close, his face buried in her hair, inhaling her glorious scent, waiting for her reaction.

"So what you are saying is that I bonded us without asking _you_?" She sounded incredulous.

"Apparently so, yes." He paused, then continued, softly. "I have no objections, Nyota. I feel...honored. That you chose me when you could have had anyone you wanted. That you loved me enough to do so. That..." Here he stopped because she had turned about in his arms, wound her arms around his neck and fastened her mouth onto his.

_You still should have told me_.

_I do apologize, Nyota. Will you forgive me? _He felt her amusement flow through him.

_I will think about it. After you show me just how much you are sorry for keeping this from me for so long._

_This may take all night._

_Okay. Get started._


	19. Chapter 19:Third of Three part one

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Nineteen - Third of Three - part one**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid November, 2258**

**Spock**

They emerged from warp space again. This time they were on the outskirts of the third of the three solar systems where they were to explore a planet. As had become routine, he started the long-range sensor sweeps, gathering information on the solar system before them. This system was very different. There were two asteroid belts. There were many, many moons. There were ten, no eleven planets. This was a very large and complicated system.

"Captain."

"Yes, Mr. Spock. What do you have for us this time?"

"Sir, this system is much more complicated than the others we explored. At this point I am not sure exactly which planet looks the most promising. It will take several hours of scanning to obtain sufficient data to make an informed decision. It is my opinion that we should stay in this position until that data can be gathered and analyzed."

Kirk swiveled his chair to look fully at the Science Officer. "Really? That complicated? Wait, I didn't mean that the way it sounded, sorry." He passed his hand over his face, inhaling sharply, tried again. "Can you just give me a quick run-down?"

"There are eleven planets and two asteroid belts. Each planet has at least one moon and most have several. One appears to have eight, at least one of which has an atmosphere. It will take some time to acquire sufficient data on all of them to determine which is the most promising."

"I thought StarFleet told us which one to explore?"

"It is true that they did indicate a certain planet as being most probable, however, the data they have supplied on this system is very sketchy. I would much prefer to do as thorough an analyzation as possible before giving my recommendation."

Kirk considered. He nodded. "Okay, Spock, take your time. Do it up right. Sulu, keep us in a wide orbit around the solar system until Spock gets his information." He swiveled back towards Spock again. "And don't stay up all night doing it, either. It's almost shift end. Set stuff up to run over night and come back fresh in the morning. This isn't life or death stuff here, you hear me?"

One slanted eyebrow rose high. "Is that an order, sir?"

"Damn right."

"Then I shall endeavor to comply." He turned back to his console, hiding the wry look on his face. He had not had any intention of staying at his console overnight. He had something else entirely planned for this evening.

***

By shift end he had all the scans set up. Sulu conferred with his relief, explaining the orbit to be followed, checking with him to be sure that was correct. When his own relief came onto the bridge, he explained all the scans that were currently running, all the ones which were programmed to follow. The scanners and sensors would be running for some time. He left the bridge behind and headed for the mess hall.

***

He collected food, carried his tray to the table where they all sat, talking about the new system. He slid into the chair beside Nyota, began to eat. His mind was fixed on something else entirely, and he completely missed the question, until it was repeated and Nyota sent him a quick _wake up_.

"There are four planets that look very promising for habitability. Until I have more detailed information, that is all I can say."

"Four planets! That's more than we've found in the other systems." That was Sulu.

"Yes. This is a much larger system. And there is also a gas giant in the 'life zone' that has a large moon with an atmosphere. It is possible that there might be life there, as well. Much to consider before devoting teams to mapping."

There were more comments, but as the data was still lacking, there were no decisions to be made this evening.

He watched Nyota out of the corner of his eye. She had been very quiet all day. He knew she was still thinking about the discussion they had had. He sent a small tendril of inquiry towards her.

_I'm fine, ashayam, just thinking a lot today. Are we going to do our logs in your quarters tonight?_

_Yes, that was my intention._

_Okay, I'm ready to go then. _With that thought she began stacking up her dishes and rose from her seat. "Well, people, I need to go write up my daily log. See you guys in the morning."

He followed behind her. When they reached the hall, he extended his hand and caught her fingers with his, feeling the little sparks flit between them. He did not think he would ever lose the relish for those tiny sparks of sensation she sent him.

He tapped the touchplate beside his door and entered his quarters. He retrieved the PADDs containing their logs from the table at the end of the couch and settled down with his, choosing the position at the end of the couch tonight. She folded herself up at the other end of the couch, her back to the end, and draped her legs across his lap. He curled one hand about her calf, stroking softly for a moment, then began to log the day's activities. All was quiet for some time, except for the tiny clicks of their styli against the slick surface of the PADDs. He had just finished detailing the scans he had instituted when she gave a soft sigh and shut down her PADD. He reached over and took it from her, setting it down on the table beside him. A few more sweeps of his stylus and he was done as well.

She was leaning back against the arm of the couch, one arm thrown up over her face, the other curled over her stomach.

"Are you tired, Nyota?"

"Yes, I guess I've just been thinking too much today, using up all my brain power. I could use some TLC."

His lips quirked up at her comment. "I believe can supply that."

She grinned at him from under her arm. "I'm sure you can."

He reached down, under the edge of couch, found what he had hidden there. He brought it up, laid it down in the hand that was resting on her stomach. She brought her arm off her face, looking at him in surprise. He had very carefully hidden all thoughts of this from her.

"What's this?"

"I believe it is customary on Earth to present gifts on the 21st natal anniversary? And that would be today, would it not?"

Surprise suffused her face. "Today? It's today? I..I..I've been so busy, so occupied. I really lost track of time. StarDates still throw me off." She looked at the small box, then back up at him. "I wasn't really expecting this." There was a look of wonder on her face now. "You don't have to buy me gifts, Spock. You know that."

"Yes, but this gives me pleasure. Please open it."

She turned the small box over in her hands, admiring the shiny paper, neatly folded, the small burst of shredded ribbon on top. "Did you wrap this?"

He flushed. "I did." He hesitated, then confessed. "This is the fourth attempt. It is not an easy thing to do."

She smiled widely at him. "That makes it even more special." Gently she teased apart the tight folds, unwrapped the shiny paper, smoothed it out and laid it aside. She lifted the lid off the small box and set it with the paper, looking at what was contained.

He watched her face carefully. It was glowing, a soft smile curving her lips. She was pleased, then. He sighed in relief. She lifted out the small chain, hung it suspended on two fingers, twirling the tiny burst of fire about, watching it sparkle.

"Oh, Spock, it's just lovely. Wherever did you find it?"

"When we had shore leave and everyone went shopping."

"And you managed to keep it hidden from me all this time?"

"It was not easy. But worth it to see that look on your face." He was very contented with her reaction.

She sat up, moving closer to him. "Here, fasten it for me." She held out the chain to him and then swept her hair up from her neck, waiting for him to fasten the chain.

He carefully laid the chain about her neck, fastened the tiny clip at the back, laid the tiny sparkle of fire in the center front of her neck. It hung there, just below the place where her collar bones met, sparkling and glowing. It was perfect for her, just as he had known it would be when he saw it in the small shop. A star for his star. Yes, just perfect.

And later, when it was all she wore as she moved above him, he was even more pleased with his choice.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

Spock was almost to the entrance to the mess hall when Jim caught up with him. "Spock, wait up a minute. I need to talk to you."

"Yes, captain. What do you need?" Spock halted in the middle of the corridor.

"Not here. Somewhere more private. Before we get to the bridge. I..I have something I really need to talk to you about."

Spock cocked his head and looked at the other man. "Perhaps in your ready room? After breakfast?"

"Yes, yes, that will do. Thanks. Oh, and don't mention this to anyone, OK? I wouldn't want anyone else to think I'm crazy."

Spock watched Jim's retreating back in astonishment. He wouldn't want anyone _else_ to think he was crazy? Did that mean that he thought that he, himself, thought he was crazy? Or that he thought that Spock thought he was crazy? Or... Spock shook his head slightly. No, he would not continue to speculate. He would eat breakfast and then talk to him. He continued on into the mess hall.

The usual table was almost full when Nyota approached it with her tray. She sank into the chair across from Spock. She had no more than seated herself when she felt the toe of his boot tap against her toes, hard. She looked up at him in astonishment. What was he doing? As soon as he saw her eyes, she felt his presence, faintly.

_Nyota, please open the link_.

She blinked. She was closed off from him? She focused within, as he had taught her. There he was, but he seemed so far away. She reached toward him and suddenly, there he was, clear and close. She felt his relief. _I didn't close the link, Spock. I don't know what that was. It felt like...fog_.

_I do not understand, either. As soon as you sat down beside Kirk, you practically disappeared. It was very unsettling_.

She shrugged slightly. That didn't seem to make much sense. She started spooning up her yoghurt, listening to the conversation around her. Everyone was speculating about what they might find when they started mapping and scanning the new planet. And how many of the planets they were about to check out might actually make good colony planets. And whether they might find a civilization on any of them. She looked down at her tray. Why hadn't she been eating her breakfast? She frowned. Why did she feel so odd? She looked up to see Spock staring hard at her. Why couldn't she feel him through the link? Hadn't she just opened it up? She _reached_ for him again, and there he was, _very _upset. _What's going on, Spock? I feel really weird. _

She watched as Spock rose from his seat and came around the end of the table, pulling her up out of her chair and bringing her around to sit in the seat he had just vacated. Almost immediately, her head started to clear. He pulled her tray across the table, and she began to eat her breakfast again. He got the chair she had been sitting in and brought it around the table, sat down behind her, watching her. No one else seemed to notice anything strange, which was odd in itself. What the heck was happening?

Spock reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder. She could feel his warmth. With his hand touching her, even through her clothing, the link strengthened. That was much better. She relaxed, only now realizing how tight she had been, how stressed. Something was surely very, very wrong. She finished her breakfast quickly and stacked her dishes. Spock picked up both her tray and the one he had used and moved her along toward the busing station and then out into the corridor.

"Something quite strange is happening. Kirk asked me on the way into the mess hall to talk to him before we got to the bridge, that he had something he wished to discuss with me in private, that I should tell no one about. I do not like this at all. Please do not get close to him today if you can help it. Every time you get close to him, you fade out. I do not like that feeling."

"Okay. This is just weird. What could be wrong? Do you think it's anything to do with those strange rock formations?"

Spock looked at her in astonishment. "Why did you make that connection?"

"I don't really know. It's just - people had been all over the place on both of those worlds and nobody found them until Kirk went down. And I heard him say that he felt drawn down there. And he has been acting really weird - not nearly as responsible as he had been before we started this mission. Is there any way we can check out the connection?"

"This will require some thought. In the meantime, try to contact that team that is checking out the first planet we were on. Maybe they have some insight or have seen something odd as well."

"Good idea. Okay." They stepped off the turbolift and went straight to their stations, Spock to check on the scans that had been running overnight, Nyota to try to contact the investigative team. For some reason, it took almost another half hour before the remainder of the alpha shift bridge crew arrived from the mess hall to relieve the night shift. But no one seemed to think it strange at all.


	20. Chapter 20:Third of Three part two

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Twenty - Third of Three - part two**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid November, 2258**

**Spock**

The captain trailed onto the bridge behind everyone else. He crossed to the command chair, but did not sit down. He stood there a moment, then turned toward the science station, a puzzled look on his face. "Spock, were we going to do something this morning? I seem to remember..." His voice faded away.

"Yes, Captain, we have a meeting planned." He watched Kirk carefully. The other passed his hand over his face, winced as though something hurt, shook himself slightly.

"Okay, let's go meet then. My ready room?"

"Yes, that was the designated location." He rose from his seat to accompany the captain into the ready room. Silently he cautioned Nyota to be careful and aware.

The door closed behind them. He kept his distance. He had no desire to get within close range, as strange things seemed to happen to those who did. The captain sat heavily in one of the chairs ranged around the table.

"I had something important I wished to discuss with you. Blamed if I can remember what it was. I don't suppose you know?"

"I do not. Only that it seemed urgent. And that you wished it to be private. And that you seemed to think that others would feel that you were crazy if it got out." He watched carefully, trying to see any reaction to his statements. There was something very wrong here.

"It's something to do with those strange rock formations, isn't it, Spock? They just seem to draw me in. I can't explain it."

"It is possible that there is a connection. You have acted very rashly around them."

"I can't seem to think at all when we get close to one. And I can't seem to keep away from them. Right now I just want to get down there and walk right up to it, and...I don't know...something. It's damn weird!"

"May I suggest that you not go down to the planet's surface this time, Captain? I do not think it would be safe for you."

"I appreciate that concern, Spock, I really do. But I'm not sure I'll be able to comply. Keep a watch out, okay?"

"I shall do so, sir." He watched as Kirk rose wearily from the chair and crossed the room to go back onto the bridge. As he passed in front of him, Spock felt a strange lassitude seeping over him. Quickly he took a step backwards, trying to get out of range. In the back of his mind, he felt Nyota very faintly, yelling at him. _ I am here_, he sent her. _ I stepped too close. Be wary!_

He followed the captain back onto the bridge, being careful to stay out of the range of whatever strange effect that was. Something had definitely happened to Kirk and he had no idea what it was, but it was dangerous, of that he had no doubt whatsoever.

**Sulu**

He stood in the shuttle bay, wondering what he was doing just standing there. He had mapping to do, didn't he? Wait, they hadn't decided on a planet yet. So why was he standing here beside a shuttle? He should be on the bridge. He turned and headed for the turbolift.

**Scotty**

People were sure actin' funny today. At breakfast people kept stopping in the middle of words and just sittin' there. And then when Uhura came in and sat at the other end of the table, next to the captain, Spock had gotten up and moved her around the table. What had _that_ been about? He'd never seen him act that way before. And the captain just kept starin' off into space and then askin' how soon he could beam down. Beam down where? He shook his head. It was just _odd_.

**Jim**

He sat in the command chair, trying to _think_. _Why was it so hard to think? _He rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the ache centered behind his eyes. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw those strange rock formations. Sometimes one, sometimes two, sometimes three. What the hell were those things, anyway? And why did they seem to draw him in? He shook his head, trying to clear it. There was something important he needed to tell Spock, if he could just remember what it was.

**Nyota**

She kept trying to raise the team assigned to study the rock formations, but all she seemed to get was static. What was going on? She was beginning to be very concerned. Finally, she called StarFleet Command and inquired whether anyone had been able to get through to those teams in the last 48 hours. Then other people began to get concerned. Something very strange was going on.

**Spock**

He was assessing the information from the sensor scans that had run overnight. All four of those planets sustained life. Quite abundant life, in fact. The planet closest to the sun was actually very much like Vulcan, a very hot, mostly desert planet. There did not seem to be any higher life forms, but numerous small ones, mostly active at night, apparently.

The planet of those four which was furthest from the sun was almost too cold, but there was a wide band about the equator where there was life. No artificial power signs, however.

The other two planets were much different. Both of these planets were much more Earth-like, with ice caps at the poles and bands of jungle around the equator. There were mountains and deserts as well. Much time would be required to map either of them, to scan them adequately. And one of them clearly had had a civilization at one time - but there were no signs of it now except for silent buildings. And this was the planet that StarFleet had indicated they were to explore.

He needed to get the captain to call a meeting to discuss his findings, but he wasn't sure he really wanted the entire senior staff crammed into the ready room with the captain, so close. Seeing what had happened at breakfast made him very wary. He thought hard about precautions he could take. As something occurred to him, he began to make certain changes to the controls on his board. He inserted his command control unit in his ear and laid one finger against it, silently signaling to Mr Scott in Engineering. His fingers flew across his board, working in concert with quiet instructions to the other man, making changes in the circuitry in that other room.

**Scotty**

When he got the encrypted call from Spock on the bridge, at first he wasn't sure whether agreeing would be a good idea. And then he thought back to his reaction at the breakfast table and went ahead and did as Spock suggested. First he worked from the main Engineering console, and then he went up the nearest Jefferies tube, to a location next to the captain's ready room, and made changes there, as well. With any luck at all, that room was now as isolated as they could make it. Currents of electricity flowed all around the room, as effective a barricade as they could make on short notice.

He was working on some other ideas Spock had passed to him, but they were not ready yet. He exited from the Jefferies tube into the corridor, took the few steps to the turbolift, and ascended to the bridge. As he exited from the turbolift onto the bridge, he looked towards Spock, signaling with his eyes that his task was complete. He kept well away from the captain, as he had been cautioned.

**Spock**

"Captain, I have the reports that you requested yesterday. If I may suggest, it would be easiest to brief the entire senior staff at once, in your ready room." He watched Kirk carefully.

"Yes, Mr. Spock. That will do nicely." However, he did not rise from the command chair, nor did he make any announcement.

Spock waited for several minutes. "Sir, did you wish to have that meeting now?"

"Meeting, Mr Spock? What meeting?"

Spock suppressed a sigh. This might prove more difficult than anticipated. He was about to reply when the captain started speaking again.

"Are you ready with that report yet, Spock? I'm sure ready to beam down to that planet." He was getting fidgety now. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"Yes, sir. The report is ready. Why don't you call the senior staff to your ready room."

"Excellent idea! Attention, all senior staff to the captain's ready room right now! On the double."

Unfortunately, he had not pressed the correct buttons in the panel inset in the arm of his chair and the only people who heard him were those already on the bridge. Scotty rolled his eyes at Spock, who nodded in return. Nyota flipped a switch, fingers flying over the controls. "Senior staff to the Captain's Ready Room as soon as possible for an emergency meeting."

The three of them waited as the captain and the other staff on the bridge filled off the bridge, headed for the ready room. Other crew members slid into the empty places, taking up the duties of those called to the meeting. Scotty, Spock, and Nyota followed after everyone else, being very careful not to touch the sides of the doorframe as they entered the ready room. Scotty and Spock checked the occupants of the room, and at Spock's signal, Scotty surreptitiously pressed a button on a small box he had concealed in his hand, sealing the room and sending more current through the altered circuits.

As the three of them watched, the other people in the room began to become more alert. Several of them held their heads in their hands, rubbing their foreheads. People looked around, bewildered. Suddenly the room was full of questions as people's thoughts cleared for the first time in hours.

The captain sat at the head of the table, looking around, trying to figure out what was going on. "What the hell just happened? Somebody tell me what's going on here, please!"

Spock strode to the other end of the table, looked down its length. "We seem to be at the mercy of whatever it is that controls those strange rock formations we have been finding. From the strength of the effect on you in this system, I believe that the source must lie on the planet we have been directed to explore."

Kirk sat there in shock. "You mean I'm not going crazy? There's an explanation for all ...this?"

"Yes sir, I do believe there is an explanation. I am not entirely sure what that explanation is, but I believe it lies in this solar system. I am also not sure that we can safely determine what it is. The effect is very strong. It may not be safe to remain here. Right now we are in a hastily shielded room and I am not certain how long it will be effective. We must do some very quick planning while everyone is capable of thinking clearly."

Kirk looked around the room, his eyes falling on Scotty. "Mr. Scott, did you rig up this room?"

"Aye, Captain, with the help of Mr. Spock."

"Can you rig up something like this, only portable?"

"That would be fairly difficult, sir. And likely to get ya electrocuted, as well. Not really the effect ya're goin' for, I wouldna think."

Spock cocked his head and thought hard for a moment, then turned to Scotty. "Perhaps one of the hazard suits? With some modifications? And a slight repellor, to keep others from accidentally touching him?"

Scotty looked at Spock, his mouth slightly ajar for just a moment, and then began speaking quickly. The two conversed in hurried tones, finishing each other's sentences, and the two men explored the possibilities. "Sir, we shall go and make the modifications we have been discussing and return. Please stay in this shielded room while we are gone. Lieutenant Uhura, if you will display the data that I have collected while we are gone so that this time is not wasted?"

"Yes, I'll do that, you and Scotty go make those suit modifications. I hope it works." she turned back to face the others seated around the table, dimmed the lights and started to display the intel file.

Scotty thumbed the control box, passed it to Uhura with a quick explanation, and he and Spock quickly exited the room. As soon as the door closed, Nyota pressed the button again and felt the tiny buzz that told her that the room was once again shielded.

____

Author's note : Spock and Scotty built a rudimentary Faraday cage.


	21. Chapter 21:Third of Three part three

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Twenty-one - Third of Three - part three**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid November, 2258**

**Spock**

The hazard suit to be modified was quickly found and mounted on a rack for easy access. Scotty fetched the small repeller module and soldered it to the chest of the suit while Spock began to create the web of wiring over the surface that they would electrify once the suit was on the captain. They worked as quickly as possible, not stopping to test it until all the work was finished. Standing well back, they pressed the controls on the small remote device they had created and watched a nimbus of energy crackle over the surface of the suit. The sensors they had placed inside showed that none of the energy penetrated to the interior of the suit. Scotty slapped him heartily on the back, exultant. Although he did not appreciate the impact, he did appreciate the sentiment that caused it. They shut down all the circuits and headed for the turbolift with the modified suit.

When they reached the door to the captain's ready room, he tried to contact Nyota. He could only feel her faintly. But as he was beginning to panic, the door to the room clicked, unlocking. Swiftly they entered the room, closing the door behind them. As soon as they were clear of the door, she pressed the control again, sending threads of current sheeting down the inside of the door.

Scotty set the altered suit down beside the captain and they helped him into it, sealing it up and checking to be sure that all the fasteners were perfectly sealed. The environmental controls began to function as soon as the seals closed, giving the captain air and temperature controls. When he was completely sealed inside, they motioned him over to an empty corner of the room, being sure he did not touch any of the walls. Then Scotty pressed the other control, turning on the modifications. Static discharges covered the outside of the suit and the repeller field shimmered about him.

Inside the suit, Kirk smiled widely. "Hey it works! I don't feel that pressure anymore at all! Great work guys!"

Scotty turned to Spock with a wide smile. "Shall we turn off the circuits around the room and check it out, then?"

"Yes, I believe that should be the next step." Nyota handed him the small control unit he had given her as they left the room and he turned off the altered electrical circuits sending current around the exterior of the room. Everyone watched the captain closely. He made faces at them and grinned. Spock watched the others in the room. Everyone seemed to be functioning correctly. It did appear that the captain himself had been the cause of all the effects on other crew members. Now all they needed to do was find out what was causing the effects on the captain and disrupt_ that_. If that was even possible.

He turned to Scotty just as the other man spoke. "What the hell do we do next?"

"An excellent question. Unfortunately, I have no answer."

Kirk was still standing in the corner. "What do we do next, guys? How do we solve this? Where is this interference coming from and how do we get rid of it? And how long do I have to stand in the corner anyway?"

**Nyota**

She looked the two men standing beside her, inarguably the two most intelligent, engineeringly talented men on the ship, both totally lost as to what to do next. She looked at the captain, still coming out of the fog he had been walking around in. None of them were going to be any help right now, obviously. She took two steps forward and laid her hands on McCoy's shoulders, where he sat at the table, gaping around at everyone. "Come on, Len, time for us to put our thinking caps on."

"Dollface, I know nothing about physics and electricity and all that stuff. 'Fraid I can't be of any great help here."

"But they already did that stuff. We have some breathing room here. Time to try something different." She sat down in the empty chair beside him. "How did he get in this fix, anyway?"

"Sounds like a good starting place to me. Jimbo, how about you tell us all about this from the very start?"

She reached behind her and took Spock's hand, dragging him down into the empty chair on her other side. "And you add in your two cents, as well. After all, you were with him when he found that first one." Beside her, McCoy pulled out a PADD and poised a stylus over it, ready to take notes. Seeing that, she did the same. They might not think the same things were important. All eyes focused on the captain as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"You just want me to tell you what happened on that first planet?"

"Yes, in excruciating detail. Every single thought that passed through your mind. And Spock, you add in all the physical stuff that he leaves out. We need every possible clue to try to figure this out."

**Jim**

Jim's face was thoughtful behind the shield of the hazard suit. "Well, first off, everyone else was down there having fun and I was stuck up on the ship. You know, now that I think back on it, that wasn't a logical way to feel about it, was it Spock? I mean, the ship is my responsibility. I'm not the one that's supposed to be down there doing the nitty gritty stuff."

"Indeed, Captain, it was a highly illogical thought to have. As was your insistence that I accompany you."

"Yeah. About that...maybe I felt I needed you to counterbalance me. You usually do a pretty good job of that."

"I believe that must be part of my job description." Spock's voice was very dry.

Jim looked at him in mild astonishment. "A joke, Spock? Really? I didn't know you had it in you." He shook his head, making the whole hazard suit vibrate and flash. "Ooops. Maybe I shouldn't do that. Anyway, all I could think about was getting down there. And this was even before we found that first rock. Was it having an effect on me then? Even before we got down on the surface?"

Spock steepled his hands together, elbows braced on the table. He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "You have always been fairly impetuous. And eager to dash into dangerous situations. It is difficult for me to determine whether this action was your natural inclination or whether it was enhanced by some force connected with these strange formations."

"Huh. Impetuous. Really?"

"Indeed."

"Okay. I'll have to take your word on that. And think about it later. Anyway, I did think about it - about who I could leave in charge - I didn't just dash off. Although, come to think about it, my first thought was to leave you in charge. Something just told me that I needed you down there with me." His eyes unfocused, musing. "If you hadn't been there, that first time, I think I would have just walked right up to that thing and latched on to it."

"Latched on to it?"

"Yeah, just laid both hands right smack on the front in those little hollows."

At this, the two notetakers both raised their heads quickly. "Little hollows?" Came out of both mouths almost simultaneously.

At the same time, Spock was manipulating the intel file, bringing a specific image up on the small viewscreen on the wall beside the captain. A full frontal image of the first rock formation which had been found was now displayed. There, right in the center, just at chest height, were two vaguely rectangular depressions. "Interesting. I do not remember noticing those before. But they are plainly there."

"How could you not notice them, Spock? They are so bright and inviting and...Whoa!"

Spock's head was cocked to one side, regarding the captain. "They are the same color as the remainder of the rock. Which is why they are difficult to see. They are very shallow and do not cast much shadow. In what manner are they inviting?"

"Hmm. Well, they just are. Sorry. They kind of glow and ... It's like they're saying 'come here big guy' ". He flushed. "Well, that's the impression I get."

"Fascinating. I do not see any of that. Does anyone else?" He looked around the table. Everyone just looked blank. "No one else sees any colors? Any glow? Feel anything at all?" This must mean something, but what?

"So anyway, we beamed down and there was that big path.."

There Spock interrupted him. "There was no path."

"What? Seriously, man, there was this big wide path with the ground all trampled down flat and... There wasn't?"

"Absolutely not. Look at the screen. There was vegetation growing randomly everywhere. There was no path at all."

"Holy crap."

Now McCoy spoke up. "Okay, we seem to have established that you were having hallucinations at least from the time you beamed down. And some sort of influence even before that, while you were still on the ship. So for some reason, either you are extremely susceptible to whatever it is, or else it picked you out for some unknown reason. Whichever, once you were 'selected', you got all these visuals that no one else got and don't show up on the recordings."

"Yeah, looks that way." He was silent briefly. "Guess we should have had this kind of conversation a while back." He started to shake his head again and stopped quickly when one of the circuits on his chest flashed. "Man, this suit is just weird. We need to hurry and figure this thing out so I can get out of it."

Spock and McCoy both looked at him warily. Spock spoke quietly. "You may not be out of it for some time, Captain. We will not necessarily find a solution any time soon."

"But I need to pee!"

There were many red faces in the room and people who looked as if they were having great difficulties in suppressing mirth.

Scotty stood up. "Okay, everybody out. We need to do some more engineering and we're gonna have ta turn the current back on around the room in order to turn off that suit. Everybody that doesn't need ta be in here ta help, leave now." There was a quick exodus from the room, leaving only McCoy and Spock standing there with Scotty, shaking their heads at what they had overlooked.

McCoy spoke as the last of the people exited the room. "Maybe we ought to feed him as well."

"Hey, I'm not a zoo exhibit here! I'm still the Captain!"

***

When the necessary suit modifications had been completed, and the captain had been given a chance to eat lunch, he climbed back into the suit and Spock and Scotty sealed him in again. When the suit controls had been turned on, and the room charge turned off, and both men were satisfied, they called the remainder of the senior staff back into the room to continue the brainstorming session.

Nyota started things off. "Okay, to recap: The Captain had this great illogical desire to rush right down to the planet and plant his hands in those rectangular hollows on the front of that rock, which wasn't even there until he beamed down. When he first go to the planet, he saw a wide, beaten down path that lead straight to the rock, a path that no one else ever saw. Did I miss anything?" She looked first a Jim, then at Spock. Both shook their heads. "Okay. So the you followed the path and Spock followed you and you found the rock. What happened then?"

"Well, I didn't know what it was. I felt like I ought to, but I didn't. So I asked Spock what it was, but he didn't know either. He said it was just native stone. And he made me wait until he scanned it with his tricorder before he would let me get any closer. And then when we got even closer, he made me stop while he transmitted all that data up here. Then he finally let loose of me and let me walk to real close."

"Wait a minute. Let loose of you? He was holding on to you?"

"Yeah. Had my wrist in that hot hand of his the whole time. Wouldn't let go and I couldn't pull free cause that guy is STRONG. So I had to wait until he had transmitted all the data before I could get close."

She turned her head to Spock. "You didn't say you had hold of him all that time."

"I do not remember it. But it is certainly plausible. It would probably have been the only way to restrain him."

"But holding onto him didn't affect you in any way?"

Spock tilted his head, unfocussed his eyes, thinking. "No, I do not believe so. I continued to scan the formation, and then I relayed all the information up to the ship. And then when all the equipment ceased to function, I did force him to back up, away from the formation. So I do not believe that he had any effect on me at that time."

"So how close were you when the equipment stopped working?"

"About two meters, right, Spock?"

"That seems correct, yes."

"And when you backed up past that point, it all started working again?"

"Yes. And then we erected a barricade around the whole shebang to keep anyone else from blundering into it. And then we came back to the ship and went to the second planet."

Everyone sat around discussing the sequence of events which had just been laid out. No one could come up with anything that seemed like it might help.

Nyota rubbed her aching eyes and heaved a sigh. "Okay, what happened on the second planet?"


	22. Chapter 22:Third of Three part four

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Twenty-two - Third of Three - part four**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid November, 2258**

**Jim**

"The second planet?"

"Yes, the second planet." Nyota was beyond tired by now and the day was only half over. "Start from when we exited from warp space and tell us all about it."

He thought carefully. "It was boring. There didn't seem to be anything there worth taking time over. And then I started wanting to go down there. I started dreaming about going down there and walking around, going up to that stupid rock and putting my hands on it. And I couldn't stop thinking about it. So I grabbed Spock and went." He thought for a moment. "You know, I could almost swear that it wouldn't have mattered which one of those islands we beamed down to. They had all been completely mapped and no one saw that rock until I beamed down. What if it wasn't actually _there _until I was?"

All around the table heads jerked, mouths dropped open. People were totally quiet for a moment and then the room was full of sound. Someone queued up the recordings that had been made on that island from the beginning until the time he and Spock had beamed down. They watched them all, and definitely identified the small clearing where he had found the rock formation - and it wasn't there. Not until he beamed down to the surface. Everyone sat around stunned.

Finally Sulu spoke. "So it won't do us any good at all to go look for one on any of these planets, will it? I mean, it won't even _be_ there until the Captain beams down."

"Dat is zo veird." Chekov was shaking his head. "Physics does not vork like dat."

"And when I found it, I just kept walking right towards it and if Spock had not pulled me back I would have just gone right up and laid my hands on it."

"And it was then that we discovered that it had strange properties beyond what we already knew. That it is a psi-nullifier as well as a magnetic signal nullifier. There are possibly other properties we do not know about as well, as we have not really wanted to get close enough to find out what they might be. We do not know what would happen if we do." Spock was pensive. "We do know that the effect it has been having on the Captain has been spreading out from him, keeping the ship's crew from being as productive as normal. It also seems to have suppressed curiosity about itself."

Now Nyota spoke up again. "And then we notified StarFleet and they sent out specialists. And now no one knows what happened to _them_. I mean, maybe they're just sitting around down there, totally zoned out. Or they could be dead. Or transported somewhere. Or who knows what."

Scotty turned his head in her direction. "I thought ya contacted that bunch."

"No, I tried to, but nobody answered. So I finally contacted StarFleet Command and asked about them, and no one can get through. I think they sent another small ship to check up on them." she rubbed her forehead. "Maybe I need to condense everything we've come up with here and send it off to them before any more people wind up out of contact."

There were several affirmative comments, so she reached for the keypad connected to the viewscreen and began composing, referred to the notes on her PADD and McCoy's and comments made from the others as what she had written appeared on the viewscreen. When everyone agreed that she had a complete report, she encrypted it and sent it off to StarFleet Command, marked Urgent.

Now they would wait for orders. And try to figure out what was affecting the Captain and how to get him free of it. They already knew that simply changing to a different part of space wasn't going to help. These things were obviously following him around.

In the meantime, someone was going to have to figure out a stand of some sort to support the suit Kirk was wearing before his legs gave out. Something that wouldn't short out the protective current flowing over the outside. Several engineers were given that assignment, as Scotty and Spock were definitely needed in the brainstorming session.

***

Everyone still sat around the table in the ready room, trying to figure out what to do. Everyone had a different idea. Sulu was currently rambling on about some plants that enticed bugs to crawl into them to fertilize them when Nyota sat up straight and yelled out. "Oh, hey, I bet that's it!"

Everyone turned to look at her. She blushed a little, but didn't back down. "Okay, look here, who's the one in the whole StarFleet who flits around like a little bug fertilizing everything in sight?"

All eyes turned to the captain. "Hey, wait a minute! That's not very nice!"

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"Well, uh, I.. Uh, a Bug? Honestly?"

"Just using Sulu's metaphor. But what if that's really it? What if those things need _something_ to come along and transfer _whatever_ to help them fertilize? I mean, really, what if?"

Suddenly Sulu was babbling like crazy, giving one example after another. Everyone began to consider that this might actually be the answer. There was much discussion.

Kirk was not happy with the continued references to his behavior from his cadet days. Had he really been that bad? He winced. "Hey, everybody. Let me in on this discussion." He paused a moment while the noise settled down. "Okay. Now suppose, just suppose, that these things are not just rock, that they are some kind of being and they need help in fertilization. Yuck. Anyway, for some reason, they decide that I'm the right one to do this - to carry whatever from one to the other. So what you seem to be saying is that they just latched onto me somehow, out in space and drew me down to that planet and then binged in down there for me to touch? Is that right?"

All around the table there were nods of agreement.

"That's just too weird."

"But it does seem to conform to all the known facts. And provide a logical explanation."

"Logical, Spock? It's logical that they would pick on _me_ for this?"

"It these are indeed sentient beings who can exert such influences across light years of space, then it is only logical that they have some method of selecting the being most suited to their needs. And your past actions do lend themselves to the requirement that these beings seem to have. Highly logical."

"Now what do we do tae get this thing settled? Do we take the captain back to that first planet?"

Now the discussion became very complex. Eventually the consensus was that that was exactly what they should do - take the captain back to the first planet and let him just walk up and touch that thing. Except that now that was the very last thing that he wanted to do.

"What's it going to do to me when I touch it? What happens next? Come on people, think harder."

About that time, a message arrived from StarFleet Command. Using the information sent from their last encrypted message, they had modified a shuttle and sent it to the first planet. There they found all the missing scientists, sitting around in a circle, just waiting. They did not appear to be harmed, but did not interact with the newly arrived security personnel in any way. They appeared to be just waiting for something to happen.

Everyone looked around the room. They knew what needed to happen. Thinking as one, they all rose from their seats and filed back onto the bridge, laying in the course for that first planet they had explored. The captain stayed in the corner of the ready room, not at all happy with the outcome.

***

They arrived back in orbit around the first planet. Several engineers guided the captain in his long walk to the shuttlecraft hanger deck. When he was securely settled in the shuttlecraft, Spock entered and sat down in the pilot's seat. The hanger deck crew sealed up the shuttle and then the large doors at the end of the bay opened and Spock piloted the shuttle out of the ship and down to the planet, landing near the clearing where the rock formation sat. There in a ring around the rock were all the scientists from the specialist ship which had been sent out to study the rock. Spock and Kirk walked between them and approached to within two meters of the rock. Spock pressed the controls on the remote device that controlled the suit and the electrical charges stopped. He helped Kirk out of the suit and watched as the captain nervously approached the rock. Kirk wiped his damp palms on his uniform pants and then laid them in the two hollows on the front of the rock.

Spock watched, tricorder running. He wanted to be sure to capture everything that happened. He was broadcasting it back up to the ship in real time, not wanting to take a chance on loosing any of the information.

Kirk leaned against the rock. It almost seemed like his hands were sinking into the rock. It felt pretty dammed weird, to tell the truth. The rock was almost porous, and very warm to the touch. And then he tingled all over. He jerked up, his hands still plastered against the rock. It was like a current had passed completely through his body. Suddenly, his hands flew off the rock. He staggered backwards several steps, then turned and almost ran back to where Spock was standing.

The two men stood and watched as the rock seemed to swell. All the scientists sitting on the ground suddenly began to move around and talk again. Something was definitely happening. As they watched in astonishment, the rock broke up into many smaller pieces, which went bouncing around the clearing, then vanished. Kirk shook his head. It felt almost normal, for the first time in weeks. "Hey, I don't have that suit on and I feel like me!" He felt positively giddy with relief. "Spock, I'm me again."

"That is indeed good news, Captain. Hopefully, you will remain yourself now. We should return to the ship."

They carried the modified suit back into the shuttle and sealed it up. Spock settled back in the pilot's seat and started the engines. In a few minutes they were back in the shuttle hanger bay, then crossing the deck, heading back for the bridge.

"I think I've had enough adventure for a while, Spock. I'm just going to sit in my chair and watch and let everyone else do the groundwork."

Spock didn't say a word, but somehow he doubted that the captain would stay in that mood very long.


	23. Chapter 23:Trading Comfort

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Twenty-three - Trading Comfort**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late November, 2258**

**Spock**

He could see her drooping at her station. She kept rubbing her temples. She must have a headache. But...he counted the days. He had not meant to lose track, but apparently he had. And now they were on the bridge and would be for several more hours. He glanced over at her again. She was not functioning well now, and it would be even worse in several hours. He stood up, crossed the few steps to the command chair, stood beside the captain. "I need to leave the bridge for a few minutes. I shall return as quickly as possible."

Jim glanced at him, nodded, turned back to the conversation he had been having with Sulu and Chekov.

He strode across the bridge to the turbolift, pressed the button for the deck where his quarters were. Soon he was striding down the corridor to his door. Once inside his quarters, he swiftly retrieved what was needed and headed back out, on his way back to the bridge.

When he returned to the bridge, he went straight to Nyota and laid what he had gone after in front of her. She looked at it, then up at him, mouth open slightly in astonishment. "How?" She looked back down, then back at him. "Thanks, Spock. Just what I needed."

She picked up the chocolate truffle and nibbled on the edge. The tension on her face started to resolve. By the time she had finished the last smidgeon of the confection, she looked much better. He turned his attention back to his console, relieved.

***

The exploration of the third planet was proceeding nicely, now that the strange effects of whatever those rock formations had been were no longer influencing people's actions. The captain was even acting like a captain again, much more mature than he had been recently. He finished the current run of sensor scans and began to correlate the data. Once this report was finished, his shift would be nearly over. He found himself looking forward to some peace and quiet. Maybe just sitting on the couch and reading technical journals - or perhaps he might play his ka'athyra first - that might help Nyota to relax as well. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. He glanced over at her, she was starting to droop again. Gently he probed the link between them - she was very achy, not at all her usual self. Perhaps he would get her to just settle in while he went to fetch food. She didn't need to spend a lot of time in the mess hall tonight trying to be sociable.

He waited until she finished with the task she was involved with and then extended a query through the link. She turned in his direction, question on her face. "Shall I fetch supper to your quarters?" He kept his voice low. Relief flowed over her features, her shoulders relaxed as well.

"oh, please do. I just don't feel like sitting in the mess hall and chatting tonight. Thanks for thinking of that." She gave him a little smile and then turned back to her board as lights lit up and a small tone sounded, alerting her to a message.

***

When he had briefed his relief, he went to the mess hall and selected dishes he thought she might find acceptable tonight. Nothing spicy, but not totally bland either. Definitely nothing very heavy tonight. He selected lids from the pile at the end of the line and snapped them over the dishes. Carrying the tray, he headed back down the corridor towards her quarters.

When he carried the tray in and set it on her table, he heard the water running in the shower. He walked across to the bathroom door, looking in. She had the water very hot, steam rising up. She was standing slumped against the wall of the shower stall, the door standing slightly ajar. He stepped forward, reaching to close the door and she looked up. "Aren't you coming in?" She looked so forlorn.

"I shall be glad to come in, if that is what you wish." He waited to be sure that was her desire before stripping off his clothing and stepping into the shower stall, sliding the door shut behind him. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder, sighing. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands rubbing down her back, gently massaging the tight muscles, kneading at the bunched muscles in her lower back.

"Oh, that's nice. My back is aching so much. The hot water feels so good." She relaxed even more against him as he continued to work the knots out of her muscles. By the time he had them all loosened up, she was practically asleep in his arms. He stood there, holding her, letting her enjoy the relief from tension, until she began to sag.

"Nyota, are you ready to get out?"

"um? I think I went to sleep, didn't I?"

"Very close. Let us get out and dry off and then you can nap a while."

"That sounds really good."

He waved his hand under the shower head to stop the water and opened the stall door, helping her step out. He picked up one of the towels she had laid out and wrapped it around her, taking the other for himself. He dried quickly and then turned back to her. She was still just standing there, swaying lightly, definitely groggy. He took the ends of the towel and rubbed her face and hair, then took the towel he had used and rubbed her legs and feet. He walked back into the bedroom and retrieved a loose tee-shirt from the closet, one which looked like it might actually be his, and brought it to her, pulling it over her head. He rubbed her hair some more, getting most of the water out of it, then looked at her, considering. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, tucking her in under the blanket, settling it about her. She was asleep even before he had finished.

He stepped back to the closet and found his loose pants, retrieved another tee from the drawer, then stopped. He did not have his ka'athyra. He redressed in his uniform and made a quick trip to fetch it. Once back in her quarters, he changed into the pants and tee and settled down on her couch with the journal he meant to read tonight. He would eat with her when she awoke.

***

He had almost finished his journal when he heard her stirring. He rose and went to the closet, finding the soft pants he knew she liked, bringing them and a pair of panties to her. She smiled and drew him down for a quick kiss, murmuring her thanks. He went back into the sitting area and placed the food containers in the small synthesizer, setting it on 'warm'. He also made a pot of tea and set out plates and eating utensils. By the time she came out of the bathroom, clothes on and hair brushed, he had the meal set out on the table.

She settled down in the chair across from him and began to eat. He watched her, but she seemed to be much better that she had been earlier. The hot shower and short nap had helped. When the table was clear again, he settled down on the end of the couch and picked up his ka'athyra. When she saw it she came and curled up on the other end of the couch, using a small pillow behind her back to make herself more comfortable. He played for almost an hour, enjoying the music and her company. She was much calmer now, much more comfortable. The music had helped them both, then. Very good.

He put his ka'athyra back into the carrying case and set it on the floor at the end of the couch. When he straightened back up, she crawled down the couch and curled up around him, settling back down. He closed his arms around her, nuzzling the top of her head, content.

**Nyota**

She was just about to leave her station at shift end on Friday when she got a call from sick bay. "Uhura here. Is there a problem?"

"No problem, dollface, I just need your help."

"For what?"

"You guys work out every Saturday morning, right?"

"Yes, Len. Every Saturday morning. As in tomorrow. Why?"

"Could you get that pointy-eared leprechaun right over to sick bay after you're finished? No shower, no cool-down, just right over to sick bay. I'd really like to get some readings when he's just been very active. Just to help make sure I know now he works."

"You don't expect much of me do you?"

"Hey, it's for his own good. You know that."

She sighed. "Yes, I know that. I understand what it is you're trying to do. It's just it bothers him so much." She glanced over at the subject of their conversation. "I wish I knew why."

"Have you ever just asked him?"

"No, and I really, really ought to. I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising, okay?"

"That's all I can ask. See you in the morning - I hope."

She thought about what had been asked of her until they were alone in his quarters later in the evening. She was going to have to find out - there just didn't seem to be any way to put it off any longer. She wasn't really happy to have to force the issue, but Len had a real point - he needed the data. Sooner or later Spock_ was_ going to be injured.

She finished her daily log and shut down her PADD, then set it on the small table at the end of the couch. She waited a few more minutes until Spock had finished his. When he passed her his PADD to set beside hers, she did so, and then turned back to him, moving over until she was kneeling right beside him. She put her hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look at her. He knew something was about to happen that he wasn't going to like. He tried to turn his face from her, but she refused to move her hands. He dropped his eyes, but she just stayed where she was, waiting. Finally he raised his eyes again, looking directly into hers.

His voice low and heavy, nervous, almost fearful, he questioned her. "What is it you wish, Nyota?"

"I need information, ashayam. I do not wish to bring up something I feel must be very painful, but it is necessary. I ask you to tell me what it is that I need to know."

His eyes were dark, the irises large. He trembled slightly beneath her hands. His voice dropped down almost to a whisper. "What is it that you need to know, k'diwa?"

"Spock, I love you. I only ask because it is important, because someday your life will be at stake, and knowledge that McCoy gains will be the only thing that saves it. Do you understand this?"

He swallowed. "I understand what you are saying. I am very much afraid that you are correct. The probability that I will be injured in the line of duty is.."

She interrupted. "_Please_ do not quote statistics at me." Her voice broke a little as she continued. "I know that the chance that you will be injured someday is very high. When it does happen, I want to be sure that all possible preparations to ensure your recovery have been taken. And that includes McCoy having as much information about the way your body functions as is possible. Do you understand and accept this?"

He blinked and swallowed. "Yes, Nyota."

"Then you will understand when I say that you must allow him to take readings of your body's functioning at various times, whether you like it or not. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes. I do understand. It is very difficult to comply, but I do see the need." He was barely audible now.

"McCoy called me late this afternoon. He wants you to come directly to sick bay tomorrow after we are finished at the gym. He just wants to get readings that show what your body functions are like after a period of high intensity exercise. That's ALL. But it is _important_ - very important. I will go with you and stay with you the whole time. Okay?"

Now he definitely trembled in her grasp. "Nyota, I..I..what you ask...is..." His eyes closed. "k'diwa, please."

"I will stay beside you the whole time. I will hold your hand the whole time. I will not let him do anything except scan you. I promise." Her voice dropped. "You can do this, Spock, I know that you can."

"You will not leave."

"I promise."

"Then I will do as he requests." He was limp now, leaning back against the couch. His face was shuttered down, no expression showing at all. His eyes were tightly closed, his breathing labored.

She kissed him lightly, spoke with her face so close to him that her breath bounced back into her mouth. "Thank you, ashayam." She kissed him once more, very softly. Then she kissed each eyelid, very very gently. "And now you must tell me why this causes you so much pain. So that I can understand. It must be something very, very bad that happened when you were small, and I need to know what it is, now."

"I do not wish to recall...."

"But you do recall, and that is the problem. So you must share it with me and let me take part of the pain away. Please, ashayam, please."

He sat silently for several minutes. Finally he exhaled long and deeply. "Very well. But I must meditate first."

"Okay. I will wait." She released his face and moved back to the other end of the couch. He sat still for several minutes before rising and moving to the meditation area he had created. He lit the firepot and placed an incense stick in it. Then he settled down on one of the flat pillows and closed his eyes. She watched him until he was perfectly still. "Computer. Lights 15 percent." As the light dimmed, she saw his body relax, just slightly. That had been a good idea then. She sat quietly on the couch, waiting.

Eventually, he extended one arm in her direction. "Come, Nyota."

She rose from the couch and crossed the room to where he sat. She started to settle down on the other flat pillow, but his hand closed on her arm and brought her down to his lap.

"Here, k'diwa, where I can feel you." He brought her back against his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist, tucked the top of her head under his chin. She folded her legs around his, her feet balanced in the center. She laid her hands on her thighs and relaxed her body back against him. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting tension drain away. He brought his free hand to her face, placing the fingertips in the spots she now knew well. She could feel his breath, warm against her, his body, hard and hot, all around her. She took another deep breath, let it out slowly, and opened herself to him, sending him all the love she felt, _strong support_, _faith _and _acceptance_ and _love_.

"I will show you memories ... I ... I do not like these memories, Nyota. Not at all. I only do this because you ask." His voice was broken, so soft, so sad. And then she felt him, opening up, guiding her, bringing her to what he wished to share.

_He was so small, barely sitting up alone. And they took him and poked and prodded and took samples of everything, not minding whether it hurt him or not. And the whole time, they talked about him - how pitiful he was, how weak, what a shame his father had committed by siring him, how unfortunate that the pregnancy had not failed_. _They either did not know, or did not care, that he understood._

_Again, when he could stand alone. Again, when he could walk. Again, and again, and again._

She was crying, hot tears rolling silently down her cheeks. _Oh, Spock, oh love, I'm so sorry._

_And then he had come to Earth, to StarFleet, and there was a new form of torture, disguised as medical care. Everything was wrong, temperature, heartbeat, organ placement, it was all the subject of ridicule and disbelief and constant questions. And so he avoided it whenever possible. And suffered when it was not._

She shook with the pain of what he shared. She laid both of her hands over the arm clasped around her middle, clutched at him, sobbed aloud now, full of grief for the wrongs that had been done to him. His hand dropped away from her face and his arm crossed her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He clung to her as though he were drowning, while she shook and sobbed.

"Why didn't your mother stop them? I don't understand."

"I do not believe that she ever realized what was going on. She was not there in the room. Often not even in the building. When I was older, they would come for me at school."

"But did you not _tell _her?"

He barely whispered. "No."

"Ah, Spock. Oh, love, I'm so very sorry." She tried hard to center herself, to calm down. "Len isn't like that. He isn't going to do anything like that. He wants to be able to _help _you. You have to understand that, please."

"I will try. Having you there will help." He held her close, just sitting quietly and clasping her to him. After some time he spoke softly. "I do not believe it would be wise for me to go to the TGIF meeting tonight. You may go if you wish, but.."

"I'm not going anywhere, Spock. I'm staying right here with you. Come on, let's go lay down where it's more comfortable." He nodded slowly against the top of her head and loosened his clasp upon her. Carefully she unfolded herself, rising up off his lap, turning to hold onto him as he also rose up, taking his hand and pulling him toward the sleeping area. She flipped back the blanket and sheet and slid into the bed, pulling him down behind her. He wrapped himself about her, holding her close against him, pulling the blanket back up over them. She laid her hands on his, seeking the skin contact and sent him wave after wave of love and acceptance, wanting him to know just how important he was to her. He let their link open back up and soaked it in, letting her surround him with her love. He would do this. With her help, he felt that he could do anything.


	24. Chapter 24:The Good Doctor

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Twenty-four - The Good Doctor**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late November, 2258**

**Spock**

He did not feel like music this morning. His hand hesitated over the small music player. She loved to dance the duets. Perhaps it would even help him. He was conflicted. As he stood there, trying to make up his mind, she leaned against his back. "Spock, are you going to teach me a new kata today?"

Mind made up, he replied. "We will start one, yes. And then perhaps, a duet." She sighed, happily, nuzzled against the back of his neck, squeezed his middle just a bit. It appeared that he had made the correct decision. He picked up the small music player and put it in his jacket pocket. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

They walked down the corridors of the ship side by side, not quite touching. They did not talk this morning, although sometimes they did. But he could feel her there, in the back of his mind, soft and warm, her love supporting him. Nothing else was truly necessary.

They reached the small gym that he had reserved for them for this time every Saturday. He typed the code on the touchplate and the door opened. Inside he set the music player on the bench beneath the window, removed his jacket and sweat pants, putting them on the bench as well. Beside him, Nyota did the same.

They moved to the center of the mat that covered most of the floor. He began to show her the new positions she needed to learn. It was so much easier to do now that he could touch her, mold her body with his hands into the position she needed to be in. He remembered the first time he had been able to do this - when he had taught her to spin, there in the sandy clearing by the cabin where they had gone that first time they had spent a weekend together. That had been such a wonderful time - he was sure he would never forget a minute of it. And it had been so easy, so right, to kneel there beside her and mold her feet into the correct position. Some of that wonder and contentment flowed out of his memory into him, adding to the pleasure of his current actions.

She was such an able student. She allowed him to bend her body, keeping her muscles supple beneath his touch. And when he straightened up and asked her to repeat the actions, she was nearly flawless the first time. He needed to make only a few minor corrections. When three quarters of an hour had passed, she had almost learned the kata. And she glowed with satisfaction. His lips quirked up at her happiness. And he crossed to the bench and cued the music player, turning to join her in the duet. Flashing about the room, spinning around her, moving close, then back, arms sliding across each other, legs braced. It was exhilarating. It was unlike anything else he had ever experienced. Well, almost anything. There was another activity he shared with her that was equally exhilarating. Only with his Nyota. She flashed him a wide smile as the kata ended, happy. As was he.

***

They left the small gym and went into the large one, over to the free weight area. He handed her the dumbbells he wanted her to use. She raised her eyebrows at him. _This heavy? _He nodded at her. She was ready. He loaded weights onto a barbell, heavier than anyone else used. He started his routine, watching her. She was not having any difficulty with the heavier weights, just as he had anticipated.

When they were finished with the weights, they moved to the treadmills. It was much nicer with the modified treadmill, he was now able to run much faster than before. He ran swiftly, mind floating free. Beside him, she ran as well, sweat beading on her skin. He could smell her. He let that unique fragrance that was _Nyota_ fill him up, inhaling deeply, scent filling his nose, his sinuses, his throat. Yes, _his_ Nyota. He ran full tilt, mind and body at ease, until the program began to wind down, slowly decreasing the speed of the treadmill. This was almost as good as meditating.

When the treadmill stopped completely, he stepped off onto the floor. Nyota was there already, waiting for him. She handed him his sweat pants and jacket, waited while he put them on. He reached out and took her hand in his and started across the floor, towards the exit. He would do this, as she asked. Without hesitation, he went down the corridor to sick bay, entered, saw McCoy standing there, in the doorway of one of the examining rooms. He crossed to it. McCoy stepped aside, waited until they were both in the room, and then closed the door. He took a deep breath, centering himself. McCoy motioned to the biobed. There was some kind of covering on it. He touched it - warm. He raised questioning eyes.

"Well, if I want good results, I can't very well shock your system first, now can I? And I haven't figured out how to adjust the damn bed itself yet, so this is just a make-do, okay? After all, I'm a doctor, not an engineer." He continued to mutter to himself as he puttered about the room, waiting for Spock to lay down on the warm blanket covered biobed.

Spock lay down cautiously, careful not to slide the blanket over the slick surface of the biobed. McCoy turned around, another blanket in his hands, and started to spread it out over him. Nyota took the edge closest to her and pulled it over the other side. Now he was covered completely in soft warmth. He laid there, trying to stay relaxed. Nyota squeezed his hand, reminding him that she was there, just as she had said she would be.

McCoy looked at the read-outs on the wall behind him, noting something on the medical tricorder he carried. He passed the tricorder over Spock's body, starting at the feet and working his way up. He worked slowly and methodically, not rushing anything. From time to time he stopped and made a note. After what seemed an eternity, but in actuality was less than fifteen minutes, he stopped, laid down his tricorder and turned back to Spock. "Thank you very much. I got good readings. These are very different than the ones I got before." He stopped, looked at Spock assessingly. "We need to do this again. After different activities. So that I can have a range of readings. Please think about it. Think about when we could do it. There just is very, very little data available to me and I have been searching for it. Rather desperately. I don't want to have to say at some point in time that I might have been able to do more if I had more data. You do understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, doctor, I do understand. I shall think about it. Am I free to go now?"

"Yes, yes, take your pointy-eared self out of here. Go on. Shoo."

Why did he get the feeling that that had not been an insult, but a 'term of endearment' as Nyota had put it? Was this a new friendship building? He would have to discuss this with Nyota.

He flipped off the blanket covering him and carefully sat up, twisting his legs over the side of the biobed before standing up, careful not to slide. He walked out of sick bay, never letting go of Nyota's hand. It was not until they were back in her quarters that he let loose a shuddering breath, slumping slightly from his rigid posture. She was there, rubbing his arm, soothing him. "You did good. I'm so proud of you."

He looked down at her, smiling up at him. He could feel the way she felt, happy that he had succeeded, that the doctor had gotten the data he needed. It had not been as traumatic as he had feared, not with her there beside him, with the doctor trying to make it easy on him. He would think about the request the doctor had made, seriously think about it. But now - now he was going to drag her into the shower and think about something else entirely.

**Nyota**

Much later that day, as they lay curled about each other in the bed, she had an idea. "Spock, remember McCoy asking you this morning about taking readings during different activities?"

"Yes, I am considering that."

"Well, how about while you are meditating?"

"I do not see how that would be possible." He paused. "Although that does have intriguing possibilities. Meditation in many ways resembles a healing trance. It would be beneficial for McCoy to have readings of that. But I do not see how it could be arranged."

"Suppose you sat on the biobed with one of those warm blankets draped about you? And meditated there? We could dim down the lights. Would that work?"

He thought about it, considered the idea from several different angles. "It is possible. It is worth trying. Thank you for thinking of that." He was quiet for several minutes. "Nyota, if you would discuss this with McCoy and make the arrangements. I would prefer not to know about it until it is time for it to occur."

"I can do that, ashayam. Is there any particular day or time that you feel would work best?"

"Perhaps on a Sunday. Yes, I think that would be the best day."

"Okay, now you just forget about it until I tell you it's been arranged. But if you want to think about other possibilities, that would be good." She snuggled back down against him, nuzzling the side of his neck. "Now I have something else in mind." She began to nibble, gently, on the side of his neck, working her way up toward his ear.

***

It was several days before she had a chance to slip into Len's office in sick bay for a short conference. She didn't really feel like she wanted to discuss this with him from the bridge. And discussing it in front of Spock just wasn't going to work, either. She sat down in the chair in front of Len's desk. "I have some ideas. I already ran one of them past him and he agreed."

"Dollface, you are amazing. What did you come up with?"

"Well, you know Vulcans do this healing trance thing?"

"Yeah, heard about that. Don't know much more than that."

"Well, I thought it might be something like meditating. And he agreed with me. So what I want to do is to get him to meditate on one of those biobeds so that you can collect data."

"That is a great idea! Wonderful. Okay how do we arrange this? What do I need to do down here?"

"Well, we would need the warm blankets again. And dim the lighting - down to about 15 or 20 percent. If we cover one of the biobeds with a warm blanket again and have him settle down on it in the same way he does on the floor, then drape another warm blanket around him to ward off the drafts, then I think he can meditate - if we're really quiet and stay off to the side."

"I think we can arrange all that with no problem. But I feel that you have one part of that scenario wrong. You're going to have to hold onto him the whole time. He's just too skittish about the whole medical thing for this to succeed without you there as a physical presence." He looked at her, watching carefully for any reaction. "Did you ever find out _why _he's that way?"

She shuddered slightly. "Yes, I did - and it's really bad. Very bad. And starts way back in infancy, before anyone would even think a baby could remember anything." she stopped, then started up again. "Len, I can't talk about it with you unless he says it's okay. But just go on the way you have been, being friendly with him, and not making rude remarks about his biology, and it will help a lot."

He nodded, pondering what she had said, and what she had implied. "When do we want to try this?"

"He said on a Sunday, but not to tell him which one until that day. He doesn't want to build up dread, I think. So not this week, but not too long. I don't want him to change his mind. And don't tell me until that day, either, because I don't want to accidentally leak it to him."

"Sure thing. I'll check my schedule and block out some time when the sick bay will probably be empty, like I did Saturday. I'll get in touch with you a few hours before I want to run the tests, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." She smiled at him. "And I have a few other ideas that I haven't mentioned to him yet - I wanted to see what you thought of those, as well."

"Shoot 'em at me."

"Well, I know you need baseline data. So how about when he's reading? Or playing his ka'athyra? Would that work?"

"Real good ideas. We could probably do both of those on the same day. Keep thinking. Maybe just a long walk around the ship? No running or other exercise, just walking?"

"Yeah, we could do that. Walk around for half an hour or more and then just end up here. That wouldn't be hard to manage at all."

"All this is going to help, Nyota. I just panic over the thought of something happening to him and me not having any idea at all of what to do. Or how to tell whether it was working or not."

"You and me both, Len. You and me both."


	25. Chapter 25:Readings

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Twenty-five - Readings**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early December, 2258**

**Nyota**

She deliberated. What would be the best way to do this? She had talked to Len and he had agreed to be in sick bay in about an hour and stay there for an hour if they didn't show up right away. She didn't want to give anything away. On the other hand, she hated to hide things from him. Well, this needed to get done. She took a deep breath and went to the closet, pulling out sweat pants and a zip-up jacket. She pulled them on, stuck her feet into soft shoes, and walked out the door. Down the corridor, around the corner, down to his door, tapped the touchplate, went inside.

Oh, good, he wasn't meditating yet. She walked over to his closet, pulled out his sweat pants and jacket and handed them to him. He raised one eyebrow high. "We're going walking. Get dressed."

_Question_.

She just stood there, holding out his clothes. He looked at her for a minute and then set down the PADD containing the technical journal he had been reading and stood up, taking the sweat pants from her. He started to pull them on over the loose pajama pants he was wearing, changed his mind, handed her back the sweat pants and pulled off the pajama pants. Then he took the sweat pants back and stepped into them. He folded the pajama pants neatly and set them on the table, then took the jacket and pulled it on, zipping up the front. She handed him his shoes and he slipped them on. She took his hand and led him out the door, down the corridor.

They walked down the corridor to the broad aisle running around the outer edge of the deck, started around, walking at a pace some would call fast, but one that seemed natural to them. They were both tall, long-legged, they were fit, they took long strides. They fell into the rhythm they were used to, easily, comfortably. Down the corridor, side by side, hand in hand.

**Spock**

He could feel her warm presence, there in the back of his mind, happy to be there with him, sending him_ happy, love, calm, peace_. He didn't know why she wanted to walk tonight, but it made her happy, so he did. Around the edge of the deck, once, twice, three times, and then she turned and went down one of the corridors and turned into sick bay. _Why?_

"Come on, this will only take a few minutes." _Don't worry, ashayam. Please come._

He followed her into the small examining room, saw the warm blanket already laid out, swallowed once. Sighed softly, then sat down on the biobed and turned to lay down. McCoy covered him up with another warm blanket and started to run his medical tricorder over his body. Nyota stayed beside him, holding his hand. He could feel her there, feeding him love and peace. McCoy looked at the read-outs on the wall behind him, down at the tricorder, then up at Nyota.

"Thanks, dollface. Just what I needed." McCoy turned to look him in the eyes now. "I'm beginning to build up a database of what your normal readings are. It's helping a lot. I can't thank you enough for cooperating like this. A few more and we'll be done." He hesitated. "I know you don't like this. Some people really get panic attacks in medical facilities. It's pretty bad trying to treat someone like that after an accident." He stopped, not saying anything more. Spock nodded, yes, he understood that.

McCoy lifted the blanket off of him, stepped back. "All done. Have a good evening, you two."

He sat up, twisted around so that his legs hung off the side of the biobed, stood up carefully. Nyota squeezed his hand. He walked out of sick bay, back into the hall. He set off back towards his quarters, holding her hand close. He examined how he _felt_. Not like the last time. Not at ease, but not panicked. Interesting.

They reached his quarters and he tapped the touchplate. When the door opened he strode through, pulling Nyota in after him. He did not stop, but went straight to the sleeping area, pulling her down onto the bed. _Reward time. _She giggled at him, wrapping herself around him happily.

***

She came into his quarters, picked up his ka'athyra, put it into the padded case, picked up the top PADD off the stack of technical journals he hadn't read yet and held out her hand. _What did she have planned now? _He rose from the couch and followed her, out into the corridor, away from the turbolift. Down around the corner, off down another corridor, into sick bay again. He slumped a little. Not again.

_Yes, ashayam, I'm sorry. But it's necessary._

Into the small room, up on the biobed with the heated blanket on it. Before he could lay down, McCoy was there, draping a warm blanket around his shoulders. Nyota opened the padded case and took out his ka'athyra, handed it to him. He twisted around, folded his legs up and settled the ka'athyra over his thigh. "Does it matter what I play?"

"Play anything you like."

"Will you sing with me?"

"If that is what you wish, of course I will."

Nodding, he began to play, one of the songs he loved to hear her sing. She opened her mouth and sang, her lovely voice soothing him. He played another, a soft lullaby that his mother used to sing to him, long ago, and heard her sing, in another language than the one his mother had used. When that was over, he turned his face toward her and began the song that they had played and sung together the second time he had eaten Thanksgiving dinner with her and her friends at the Academy. She smiled at him, leaned her head back, and began to sing the old, old Vulcan song, her voice full of emotion. He never noticed McCoy, busy with his scanners, taking notes.

When that song was finished, he placed his palm against the strings, muting them. She reached up and took his ka'athyra and placed it back in its padded case, handing him the PADD she had brought along. He took it and began to read, reaching out with his hand to capture hers, placing it on top of his thigh, laying his hand on top of hers. He sat and read until McCoy said he was finished, then took a deep breath and rose from the biobed, dropping the blanket behind him.

He strode back towards his quarters, carrying the padded case in one hand, holding Nyota's hand in the other. _Was this getting easier?_ _Perhaps. Was he growing more tolerant of the doctor? Definitely_. _Interesting_.

***

It was Friday evening. They had been in his quarters and Nyota had chosen something for him to wear. She said it would 'go with' what she was planning to wear. He didn't understand why that mattered, but it was of no concern. She was happy with the way he was dressed and that was sufficient. Now she was dressing. He was not happy to have to attend these Friday evening 'parties'. He did understand their purpose, but he would just as soon not have to attend them himself. He was not in need of their effect. Meditation, exercise, and Nyota. That was sufficient for him. But he was a Staff Officer and his presence was required. And Nyota enjoyed it. So he went, not exactly willingly, but without extreme protest.

Nyota backed out of her closet, something red clutched in her hand. He inhaled sharply. If that was what he thought it was! She moved over to the dresser, opened a drawer, rummaged. She pulled out something white, smiling now. She laid both garments on top of her dresser and pulled off the long tee and loose pants she had been wearing, tossing them at the laundry container in the closet. Now she stood there, wearing only her little white panties and bra. He wished she would just take those off as well and pull him over to the bed, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. She wanted to go dance. He sighed. He did like to watch her dance. He was not sure that he wanted her to know that.

She picked up the white thing off her dresser and began to pull in on. Yes, it was that thing that she had worn - last year at the Halloween street party. He watched as she twisted and stretched and pulled it over her body. So thin it was almost transparent, it covered up her lovely skin, but left her looking almost bare. It was almost as though someone had tattooed lace designs upon her skin. He wanted to go and run his hands over her. The desire was unbearable. He took one step, two, he reached out and ran his fingers down her back, caressing softly. She gave a soft little sigh and moved against his hand. She turned and kissed him, softly, on the side of his mouth. "Later, love." And then she slid away from him and gathered up the little red thing she called a dress and pulled it on, shaking the ruffles out with a wiggle of her bottom. _Later, indeed_.

She knelt down on the floor in front of the closet, searching for the shoes she wanted. There they were. Back on her feet, she rummaged for earrings, hung them in her ears. All ready. She turned to him, twirling about, showing him how she looked. He advanced toward her, ready to totally abandon all pretext of going to the dance party, but she shook her head at him, no, they were going dancing! He sighed, but turned toward the door and let her lead him down the corridor to the turbolift.

***

He stood against the wall, watching her. She was 6.54 meters in front of him. Currently, she had her back to him. Her arms were raised high over her head, her fingers snapping together to mark the beat of the music. One foot stomped on the ground, not as fast as the finger clicks. Every time she stomped, all the little red ruffles wiggled. She was laughing. Someone on the other side of her was trying to talk to her, but she wasn't paying any attention to him. No, she was only paying attention to what was behind her. He could feel her, inside, teasing, _look at me, see me wiggle, just for you_. She moved her little round bottom, swinging it from side to side, pushing backwards just enough that he could see the round curve of the bottom of her buttocks. He was working very hard at subduing his reaction to her. _Very_ hard.

The music stopped for a moment. She lowered her arms, shook herself just a bit, all the ruffles flying. She turned and started towards him. Someone's arm shot out, grabbed her arm just at the elbow, tried to pull her back around. She turned, her face contorted, yanking her arm free. He was there, beside her, immediately. The male who had grabbed her arm looked up at his face and stammered an apology, vanishing immediately into the crowd of people. She patted his chest, looked up at him. "Thirsty?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's make our way over there." She pointed across the room, to where the tables were set up with food and drinks laid out. She took his hand and began to weave her way through the people milling about on the floor, waiting for the music to start again. He followed close behind her, not wanting a repeat of the action he had interrupted. When she reached the tables, she scooped up two bottles of water, handing one to him. They both drank, standing watching the crew letting off steam. When the music started again, she grinned widely and tossed her empty water bottle into the large recycle container. Yes, this was the music she had been waiting for. He followed where she led, turning about her while the drums pounded. She spun about, drawing him after her, reaching out towards him, pulling back, bending, twisting, flashing in the light. She was his center and he would follow wherever she led.

When the music stopped again, she gave him a gorgeous wide smile and took his hand, leading him back across the room and out into the corridor. Apparently, she had had enough dancing for tonight. At least in public. Sometimes, on Friday night, she wanted to dance again, in private. Maybe tonight was one of those nights. Those nights were very nice. Extremely nice. She was humming, moving down the corridor with little twists and whirls instead of walking smoothly by his side. Yes, he thought she might just dance again when they were back in his quarters. Or her quarters. Wherever she led him, he would follow.

**Nyota**

Oh, she was just overflowing with energy tonight. Just humming. And so aware of him. He was barely in control of himself tonight, seething with suppressed desire. Ummmm, going to be good, soon, very soon now. Maybe, just maybe, she would play that new music disc and dance for him, just for him. Turn him into flaming hot jelly. She could feel the fire, licking at her. Um, hum.

She led him right down the corridor to her quarters. As soon as they were inside, she crossed to the bookcase where her music discs were and found the new one. She slipped it into the player and looked back over her shoulder. Where had he gone? She turned around. He had taken one of the chairs from the table and turned it around to face the open area of the room. He had already removed most of his clothing, folding it into a neat stack on the table. As she watched, he removed his underwear and folded it on top of the stack, then seated himself in the chair, knees spread apart, hands resting on his thighs. Already extremely aroused.

She licked her lips in anticipation. She crossed to the closet and removed her shoes, setting them inside. She removed her earrings and laid them on the dresser. The music was playing now, the slow rolls of the first piece, starting softly. It would build in a moment. She moved slowly across the room, stopping in the middle of the open area, facing him. She began to move her body in time to the music, rolling her pelvis in circles, making the red ruffles bounce and sway. She extended one leg in front of her, pointing her toes. She twisted her body, enticing. Her arms lifted, first overhead, then to the sides, moving in slow, sensuous waves. She tilted her upper body back slightly, pushing her pelvis more to the front. She watched him from lowered eyes. His attention was focused on her so tightly that she felt that he might not even have noticed if someone else had entered the room at that point. His eyes were so dark, hot liquid pools. She shivered as she moved, the attention causing her to anticipate what would happen later, her body beginning to prepare itself. His nostrils flared, sucking in her scent. He made a small noise, something between a moan and a growl. Only one part of his body moved, in small twitches.

Her hands rose behind her neck, unfastened the clasp holding the top of the bodice about her neck. When she released the two ends, the entire bodice slid down, in waves of soft ruffles, until it pooled at her waist. The sheer white lace molded her perfect breasts, the nipples poking up at him. He sucked in air, drowning. Her hands at her sides released the small clasps hidden there and slowly pushed the red ruffles down, down over her hips, until the whole thing fell to the floor. She stepped sideways, out of the puddle of fabric, never stopping the sway of her hips, the movement of her arms. His eyes tracked her movements, never blinking. He swallowed, wanting, needing.

She began to peel the white lace bodysuit off her body, still moving in time to the music. The drumbeat was louder now, more insistent. She bent and twisted, revealing more and more soft brown skin. When the lace pooled at her waist, her hands moved behind her, releasing the clasp of her bra. She shrugged her shoulders and the straps slid off, sliding down her arms, the remainder of the bra following, revealing her breasts to him. He begin to lean toward her, his hands clenching. She backed off, just a little bit, keeping the distance between them. _Not quite yet, ashayam, not quite yet_.

Her hands fastened at the waist of the bodysuit, pushing it down. Over her hips, down to her thighs. Now it was difficult to move, so quickly she stripped it off the rest of the way, flipping it in the direction of the closet. She caught the little red dress with the toes of one foot, sweeping it up into her grasp, flipping it after the bodysuit. She turned and twisted before him, now clad only in her little white panties. Little white panties with an increasingly wet crotch. When her back was to him, she bent over at the waist, bending down until her hands were on the floor, looking back at him from between her knees. He was leaning further now, his face no longer controlled, fully engorged, one drop of liquid gleaming in the dim light at the head of his lok. He growled at her, much louder than before, warning her that he was approaching the limit of his control.

She raised herself back up, slowly, turning to face him again. She put her hands on the waistband of her panties, began to push them down, never stopping the movements of her hips in time to the drumbeats. Down, down, until they fell off, sliding down her legs. She lifted one foot, stepped out. Lifted the other, catching the garment on her toes and tossed it at him, right in his face. One hand lashed out, caught, brought the damp garment to his face. He inhaled again, deeply, growled once more, a long, drawn out husky sound. And then he was on his feet and wrapped around her, pulling her close against him, mouth on her neck, hands on her bottom, hardness against her belly, flame within her mind. _Ah, yes, ashayam, yes, yes._

***

When her comlink chimed at 1100, she groggily called out "audio only, accept call" not even with enough energy to lift her head from the pillow. Well, she hadn't had much sleep last night, or this morning, for that matter.

"Len here. Are you ready?"

Brain muzzy, she could not think what he meant. "Ready?"

"Last reading? Are we on?"

She rolled her head over to look at her sleeping bondmate. He hadn't even twitched. How long had he been asleep? "Um, Len, could we make it just a bit later? I really don't want to wake him up."

Silence. A cough. "When did he get to sleep, dollface? It's almost noon and I know that guy doesn't sleep nearly as long as you and I."

"Um, uh, maybe an hour ago? I'm not sure." she watched him carefully, keeping her voice low enough she didn't think would wake him. When he did sleep, he slept hard.

"Okay, I'm just sitting here reading medical journals. Get here when you can."

"Okay, thanks, Len." The comlink clicked off. She rolled back over, curling up against his warmth and settled back down into sleep.

***

She woke again when he began to stir. She nuzzled against his neck, tiny little kisses, then a very small little nip. He made a very satisfied sound, hands smoothing down her back. _Good morning, k'diwa._

"Did you sleep well, ashayam?"

"Very well indeed." He was nuzzling at her ears now, his tongue stealing in, hot, to tantalize her. His hands were moving towards very particular places, stroking softly, setting her skin on fire again. He rolled her over on top of him, pulling her against him, where he was long and hard and hot already. Maybe Bones would just have to wait awhile longer.

****

Eventually they made it into the shower. Eventually they were dressed. Then she took him by the hand and led him down to sick bay and McCoy draped him in a warm blanket as he sat there, cross-legged on the biobed. She laid one hand on his knee, but he took it and clasped it between his own, resting his forearms down on his knees. He closed his eyes, but left the link between them open, pulling her in with him as he sank down into calm and peace.

**Bones**

McCoy watched them, balanced there, silent, still. So very peaceful. What he wouldn't give to feel that kind of peace, that connectedness. He sighed, envious. They had found something very special and for some odd reason, he felt very protective of them. He shook his head and went back to his readings, making copious notes about the both of them. One never knew _who_ was going to be injured.

When he felt he had all the data that could be gained at this time, he hesitantly reached over and touched Uhura's hand. She slowly opened her eyes and turned in his direction, not totally focused on him.

"Hey, dollface, I got my readings. You can tell him he can come out of it now. Thanks so much." He picked up his tricorder and PADD and left the room, closing the door gently behind him, leaving them alone, wishing once again that there were someone out there that felt that way about him.


	26. Chapter 26:Abandon Ship!

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Twenty-six - Abandon Ship!**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid December, 2258**

**Kirk**

He sat in the command chair, drumming his fingers on the arm. Things were pretty dull around here lately. They had no special mission now, since they had finished mapping and exploring that last planet. They were just doing patrol runs again, back and forth in the middle of nowhere. It was getting boring again. What could he do to spice things up? Well, he certainly didn't want to start another round of drills, not this close to the holidays. And there wasn't really time to set up an inspection cycle, either. They _could_ do a lifeboat drill. Hmmm. They hadn't really tested out the new assignments - there had just been many things happening. That sounded like a good idea. They would need to make some plans, and then have the drill, and then evaluate it. That ought to use up a week, at least. Okay, then.

"Mr Spock."

"Yes, Captain?"

"We need to make some plans. Just the two of us."

"Plans, sir?"

"Yes. Plans. Meet me in my quarters at 2000." Was he just imagining things, or was Spock _really_ irritated at that?

***

He had a rough outline of what he wanted to do ready when Spock showed up. Yes, that guy was definitely irritated with him. But when he saw why he was wanted, and what the plans were, he settled down. They spent over an hour going over the rough outline, touching it up here and there. Spock had some good suggestions. They agreed to meet again the next night. "And don't you dare say anything to Lieutenant Uhura about this!"

"I will not. I do understand the need for secrecy in this matter."

_Will that guy_ _**ever**_ _unbend?_

_***_

The next meeting went even better. They had it almost planned out now. Spock would be going about the ship, setting things up, at random times over the next few days. Sunday morning, early, they had decided on. That would cause the least disruption to the ship. Although the idea of having it during the TGIF party was still entertaining.

"No, Jim, I do _not_ think that is a good idea. There is too much chance of injury. Someone will definitely panic. And the purpose of this drill is to evaluate the new assignments. It should probably be done during main shift work hours on a weekday the next time. Then in the middle of the night."

"Hey, guy, you're finally getting into this! Great ideas!" And he had finally called him Jim. Without being prompted.

**Spock**

The captain had come up with a very interesting plan. And they had sat down and worked on it together. He had not just gone plunging ahead without considering the consequences. That was satisfactory behavior. Although his idea of conducting this first test of the new escape pod assignments during the TGIF party had been _very_ irrational! So he had fulfilled his job requirements by expressing his reservations and the man had actually listened. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

He gathered the items he needed from the computer lab and tucked them into a small carrybag so that they would not be conspicuous. He strode off down the corridor to his first objective. Since it was in the very early morning hours, there was almost no one in the corridors to observe him. Excellent. He reached his target and quickly assembled the items he had with him, setting the small timer at the very end. He closed the panel that concealed what he had done and headed for the next location that they had decided on.

***

Each night that week he repeated his actions, in different parts of the ship. The small 'surprises' that he concocted were not all alike. There would be many different obstacles for the crew to encounter and overcome. This was .._enjoyable_. Interesting. He found himself actually looking forward to the brief conversations with Jim to impart his latest accomplishments. Jim actually rubbed his hands together in glee when he told him what he had set up last night. Sunday morning was going to be very interesting.

***

"Where do you keep going? Every time I wake up, you're gone. And then in the morning, you're there again. What's going on?" She was puzzled. And very curious. But he would tell her nothing. Not even when she wound herself all around him and bit him in _very_ interesting places. That had been quite enjoyable, but he had divulged nothing. Except how much he liked what she was doing. She had been quite pleased with that. The thought of what had followed caused a reaction that he had to work quite hard to subdue. Now was not the time or place. He bent back over his console, diverting his eyes from her, trying to close the link down before she caught his reaction. Too late. He could feel her teasing response very plainly. He felt the tips of his ears flush. _ Hush, Nyota_.

***

Tonight was the last chance he would have to finish the preparations. They had written out the sequences that Jim would enter, the messages he would send. Everything was in preparation except for these two things he must do tonight. And for some reason, there was a maintenance crew right where he needed to place his 'surprise'. Well, he would go and place the other one and come back to this one then.

Except that an hour later, the crew was still there. He casually walked over to the unit leader and asked how repairs were coming.

"Almost finished, sir. Another few minutes."

"Very well, carry on then." He moved on down the corridor, found an empty lab to slip into. Waited. Carefully checked the corridor. Empty at last. He slipped out, completed his work. Finished. He went back to the computer lab, left the now empty carrybag. Back to his quarters, undressed, slipped back in beside Nyota, curled himself around her. She snuggled in against him, sighing softly in her sleep. He hoped she would not be _too_ upset with him when she discovered how he had evaded her questions.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

Klaxons were going off all over the ship. There was smoke in the halls. Some small explosions. What was happening? There was the 'Abandon Ship' alert, sounding everywhere. People stumbled out of cabins, most partially dressed, clutching clothing to them as they ran. The corridors were full of people, rushing.

As the escape pods filled, they were locked. But the occupants soon discovered that none of them would fire. There was some initial panic, until the messages scrolled across the consoles and word was passed around. A drill? But what about the smoke? The buckled wall panels? The falling ceilings?

***

The senior staff assembled in the captain's ready room. Some of them had thunderous expressions on their faces. One of those was fuming mad. She glared non-stop at the tall half-Vulcan sitting calmly beside her. His expression did not show any effects from the blistering comments that were flowing over the link between them. She drummed her fingers on the table top, too upset to sit still. She couldn't _believe_ that he had kept this from her! That was so not right! She was going to _kill_ Jim Kirk!

_That would not be advisable, k'diwa. Not at all. He was doing his job - and doing it well._

_Oh, just you wait until I get you alone! Just you wait!_

**Spock**

He began to be a bit worried. She was much angrier than he had anticipated. He glanced down the table. There were several very angry faces. Perhaps they _should_ have included more of the senior staff. He began to be even more worried, but he did not let that show on his face.

Jim called the meeting to order. The mutters around the table stopped. "Well, folks, this drill turned out much better than the previous one. Spock, why don't you give us the numbers?"

"Every crew member made it to their assigned escape pod within 10.26 minutes. This is a much better time than the previous one of 19.5 minutes. No one remained at their work station after the 'Abandon Ship' alert was sounded. No one went to the wrong pod. No one ignored the alert. In all, a much better response."

Scotty leaned forward. "But did ya have tae blow all that smoke inta my engine room? We'll have tae scrub all the walls down!"

Others now spoke up. There were walls and ceilings to repair, more smoke damage. Were they complaining that it was _too_ realistic? Was that not the purpose of a drill? This was confusing.

Jim attempted to calm the waters. He reiterated the purpose of the drill. He repeated the poor showing at the first such drill, how much better they were this time. There was still complaint. "Okay, people, then next time you can all be in on the planning. How the heck we're going to keep it a secret with this many people knowing about it, I don't have any idea. But that's what we'll do. Now I want each of you to check on every person on your staff and be sure they got to the right shuttle in a short enough period of time. Report back at the next staff meeting with a list of people who need to be re-assigned. Dismissed." He stood and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. Here he thought he'd done such a bang-up job and most everyone was mad at him. Command was _hard_!

**Nyota**

She still couldn't believe that Spock had kept the whole thing a secret from her. She was hurt to think that he didn't trust her to keep something like that under wraps. Who did he think she was, anyway? She stomped off down the corridor to her quarters and flung herself down the bed, almost ready to cry. She would _never_ had kept such a thing from him - she would have gone to him for advice and help.

When he came hesitantly into her quarters, she rose from the bed and ordered him out. He stood there for a moment, gaping at her. She picked up the first thing at hand and threw it at him. In shock, he turned and left. She fell back down on her bed and sobbed. She didn't even bother to shut down the link, she let it all bleed over onto him, flooding him with her anger, frustration, hurt, rejection. She cried until she fell into an exhausted daze, not really asleep, but too fatigued to be really conscious of anything around her.

**Spock**

He watched her storm out of the ready room, not able to follow immediately because Jim was still talking to him, still upset and off balance by the response of most of the senior staff. He could not explain it either. It seemed to him that the response had been far too intolerant. He was not sure what the problem was, but was certain that they could not fix it right that moment. Eventually, he was free to go to her.

He could feel through the bond how upset she was. She had not been this angry with him in a long, long time. He felt cold. He needed to go to her, to explain that he had had his orders. Surely she would understand.

When he got to her quarters, he hesitated. Should he just enter, as he usually did, or should he wait for her to come and let him in? What if she would not let him in? Whatever he did now was almost certain to be wrong. He sighed heavily and tapped the touchplate, entering her quarters when the door opened. She rose up off her bed and yelled at him, telling him to leave her alone, to get out _now_!

He was astounded. Would she not even listen? Could he not explain? Then she picked up something off her desk and hurled it in his direction. He turned and stumbled out the door in shock. She was beside herself, totally out of control. He walked down the corridor to his own quarters, deluged with emotions that rolled off of her. He could not close her out. He felt buffeted, beaten. He did not know how to handle this constant influx of feelings. Harsh feelings, unhappy feelings. Why did she feel that he had rejected her? He would _never_ do that.

When eventually she fell into an exhausted almost-slumber, he sat quivering. He knew it was useless to attempt meditation in this state, but he had to do something to quell the tempestuous state he was in. _She_ was the only one who could handle this for him. What was he to do?

Finally, he went back down the corridor, back to her quarters. Silently he entered, crossed to the sleeping area, knelt down on the bed beside her. Tentatively, he extended one hand, softly caressed her face, swollen with tears. _K'diwa, please forgive me. Please do not cast me out. I need you desperately_.

When she did not withdraw or push him away, he began, very slowly to soothe her softly with his hands, stroking her hair, her face, her arms, until she rolled over against him, burying her face against his chest, holding him tightly. Slowly he lowered them down until they lay side by side upon the bed, curled closely together. He continued to stroke her, telling her constantly that he needed her, that she was his center, his life, sending her as much positive feeling as he could find within him. When she sighed and shivered, taut muscles finally relaxing, he was so relieved.

She turned her face against his neck, breathed against him. "Ah, Spock, I'm sorry, ashayam, but it hurt so much to think you had not trusted me."

"I had direct orders NOT to tell you, Nyota. I could not go against them. It was not a choice that was left up to me."

"They were stupid orders."

"That may be. It seems that several others were almost as upset as you were. We are re-thinking our strategy."

"Good."

He held her and petted her a while longer, then asked if she would like a cold cloth to clean her face. When she nodded against him, he rose and brought it to her, gently wiped her tear-swollen face, kissed her softly. He took the cloth back to the bathroom and came back to the bed, laying down and pulling her against him, holding her close, trying to find calm. This had been a _most_ trying day so far!


	27. Chapter 27:The Best Christmas Party one

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Twenty-seven - The Best First Christmas Party Ever - Part one**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late December, 2258**

**Kirk**

He sat in the command chair, thinking. It was almost Christmas and something needed to be done. They needed to have a Christmas party on the Enterprise - the best Christmas party ever held! He needed to get people on it right away. Hmm. They could have the Christmas Party instead of TGIF. That would work fine. Okay, now he needed to get people going, there were only nine days left to plan. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? He pressed the button on the arm of his arm, leaning over just a little toward the microphone embedded there. "Senior Staff Meeting in the Captain's Ready Room at 1400. Relief officers please be at your stations soon enough for senior staff to make it to the meeting on time." He sat back happily, pleased with his idea.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

They sat around the table in the ready room, wondering what on earth the captain had on his mind this time. Surely he wasn't going to start planning another drill this close to the holidays, was he? It was too soon after the last one, anyway. What was going on? The captain sure seemed to be in a good mood, practically rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Well, folks, let's get this started, because I know you're all hungry. So I won't take long. This is the first Christmas on the Enterprise and we need to have the best first Christmas party ever held anywhere, anytime. Anyone have a problem with that?" He looked around the room. Everyone looked startled. This hadn't been what they expected.

"We can have the party next week instead of TGIF. Same time, same place. We need some committees - I'm going to appoint chairman and you'll each be responsible for recruiting help as needed. Okay, now, Scotty, I think you're the perfect one to put in charge of food and drinks."

Scotty smiled widely. "Aye, Captain, I can handle that one." He started making a list in his head.

"Bones, I want you to set up a first-aid center in a corner of the shuttle hanger. Lots of sober-ups and hangover remedies."

"We're certainly going to need those if that Scot is in charge of the drinks. He can even drink _me_ under the table." But there was a twinkle in those blue eyes.

"Chekov - you're in charge of decorations. You'll need to get lots of young ladies to help you."

The young ensign blushed bright red and ducked his head.

"Sulu - we need lots of Christmas carols to play. And a bunch of those funny old songs about Christmas - the ones that make you laugh."

"Like 'Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'? Is that the kind you mean?"

"That's it exactly! Lots of those. I want people to be happy." The captain was smiling widely, very caught up in the planning.

Now he turned to Spock. "Spock, remember all those evergreen trees on that last planet we surveyed?"

Spock looked at him warily. "Yes, Sir."

"Take Uhura and a shuttlecraft and go get one. We aren't that far away now. You ought to be able to get there and back in a day or two. We need a really big tree to decorate."

"We will not be able to get a 'really big tree' into a shuttle, sir." Uhura was looking at the captain in astonishment.

"Look, you two, surely you can figure something out. Rig up a tractor beam and tow it back, or something. Get with Scotty and figure something out. I want a big tree!"

Spock and Nyota looked at each, looked at Scotty, shrugged. They would have to get together and figure something out. Spock looked back at the Captain. "We will need to be relieved of duties on Wednesday and Thursday to go and get the tree, so that it can be decorated on Friday."

Jim looked thoughtful. "No, you better leave on Tuesday. It may take more than one day to decorate the hanger bay and we can't start that until you get back." He looked around the room, where everyone was talking to someone else, ideas flying around the room. Yes, he had had a really great idea. He beamed. "Okay, folks, dismissed. Let's go eat. You can all update me on Monday at our regular meeting."

**Spock, Nyota, and Scotty**

They were huddled together at one end of the table, eating their supper and talking about how it would be possible to bring back a tree. It was far to far away to beam one to the ship. They would need to travel for at least ten hours to get to the last planet they had surveyed. Spock thought it would take several hours longer than that. They would need to talk to someone in shuttle maintenance and find out the speed of the fastest shuttle. They all knew that it was going to be impossible to put a tree _inside_ the shuttle, unless it was cut up into pieces. But how would they put it back together again? They certainly wouldn't want it to fall apart in the middle of the party. And once it was cut apart, the pieces would die much faster. Was there some way to fasten it to the outside of the shuttle? Scotty was considering all possibilities. There wasn't a tractor beam generator small enough to mount on a shuttlecraft. They were actually _larger_ than the small shuttles. Many possibilities were examined. They all knew that Kirk was going to be very upset if they didn't come up with something!

**Chekov**

When he had finished his dinner, he walked tentatively down to the other end of the table. He had a favor he needed to ask. "Excuse me, sirs, please, but der is someting I need to ask you. Vhen you get de tree, could you please bring me some extra boughs to decorate vith? If der is room in de shuttle, of course."

All three people there at the end of the room looked at him, light bulbs going off in all of them at the same time. Scotty reached out and pulled the young ensign down to the seat beside him. "Just how are ya goin' to use them boughs, ensign? And how do ya intend to secure them?"

Four heads bent together in the middle of the table, exchanging ideas.

**McCoy**

He stalked the corridors, looking for specific people. He had already obtained the services of two nurses and two orderlies. Now he needed someone else. There would be people who would get drunk and disorderly - in a holiday mood, of course - and they would need to be persuaded to come and get treatment. He didn't want a lot of security standing around, dampening the party spirit. No, he needed someone who could reason with people. And there was someone on the counseling staff who would do just fine. Except that he couldn't seem to find her. He would keep looking.

He turned the corner, headed back to sick bay and there she was in the corridor before him, heading this way. He stopped right in front of her, "Sergeant, if I might have a moment of your time?"

She looked up at him, wondering what he wanted. "Of course, Doctor, what do you need?"

"The captain has decided we need a Christmas party and put me in charge of one of the committees. I was wondering if I could get you to assist me?"

"Oh, I love Christmas parties! Yes, I'll be glad to help. What do you need me to do? And it's Staff Sergeant, now, sir, I got a promotion."

McCoy tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and started off down the hall, explaining what he needed. "Well, Staff Sergeant Bainst, it's like this..."

**Sulu**

Sulu sat in front of his com link, running searches. He had a substantial list of Christmas carols, from many different cultures. Once he had that list, he turned it over to a yeoman to actually download the music and set it up for the party. Now he was searching for 'funny' Christmas songs. He looked at the list he had compiled so far: 'Grandma Got Run Over by Reindeer', 'All I Want for Christmas is my Two Front Teeth', 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus', 'I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas', 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree', 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'.

He was still searching. Oh, here was a good one ; 'Twelve Days of Fast Food'. He wasn't quite sure what a 'Happy Meal' was, but it sounded good. Man, somebody would be really sick if they ate all that!

Hm, maybe this one as well - 'I'm Getting Nuttin' for Christmas'. And then there was 'You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch'. It would be really funny to get Uhura to sing that one to Mr. Spock. He made a note to talk to her about it. It was turning out to be a fun assignment.

**Chekov**

First he talked to the member of the kitchen staff that was responsible for programming the food synthesizers, telling him what he wanted. That man nodded, yes, that could be done. Chekov beamed. Now to recruit helpers. He visited every department on the ship, stopping here and there to make his request. No one turned him down. His smile grew wider and wider. The captain had given him a plum assignment.

**Spock and Nyota**

Tuesday morning right after breakfast they returned to their respective quarters and retrieved the small duffels they had packed the night before, then headed for the shuttle bay. They entered the shuttle that had been selected for this trip and stowed their duffles. Spock checked to be sure that the tools they had requested were all there and secured properly. Then he stepped back outside and checked all the tie-downs that had been soldered to the hull of the shuttle. He pulled and leaned on several to check them. Very good. He climbed back into the shuttle, pulling the door shut behind him, stopping at the last minute as someone from the kitchen came running up to him with a hamper. "Sorry, sir, we got behind."

He took the hamper and secured it in the back of the shuttle and sealed up. Seating himself in the pilot's chair, he started the pre-flight check while he was fastening his safety harness. Nyota was already buckled in, the communications control unit in her ear, talking to the people in the hanger crew and someone on the bridge. Shortly they were lifting off, the huge doors at the end of the bay opening to allow them out. He set the controls, programming in their course. Barring emergencies, the shuttle would practically fly itself until they were almost to their destination, not that he wouldn't check now and then to be sure everything was as it should be. But he wouldn't have to devote every minute to it. He stretched his legs, enjoying the quiet. Beside him, Nyota finished giving their status to the monitor on the Enterprise and shut down the communications panel, taking the control unit out of her ear and sliding it into the socket on the console. She gave a little sigh.

"Well now we have several hours of nothing to do, and then a lot of exercise, and then several hours of nothing to do again. At least we won't have to unload all the branches once we get back."

"But do not be surprised if we are called upon to help re-construct the tree once it has all been unloaded."

"No, that wouldn't surprise me in the least. At least this time it's for a good cause. People are going to enjoy this party so much." She released the clasp on her safety harness and stood up, stretching out. "I'm going to change out of my uniform. There's no reason to continue to wear it now. Jeans are so much more practical for what we're going to be doing." She started towards the back of the shuttle.

He waited until she had removed her boots and uniform dress, then rose and took the few steps to where she stood. "I see no reason you need to put those jeans on yet, Nyota." He ran his hands around her waist, pulling her back against him. "I can think of something to do to fill these hours of nothing to do."

She laughed and leaned back into him. "I'm sure you can, ashayam. But you might want to let me completely shut down the communications panel first."

"That would probably be a very good idea."

**Scotty**

He was having a time with the kitchen staff. They did not understand why so many sandwiches were necessary. They kept suggesting other foods as well. Christmas cookies were okay, he had no objection there. But they refused to make haggis. Fruitcake he could well do without, but he finally agreed that there might be some who would consider it necessary at the holidays. But cheeseballs! Man, there was no need for that stuff at all! He let them decide what sort of punch to serve - he would spike it all as soon as the bowls were full. He had quite a stash built up. And he had tapped Corporal Riley's stash as well. He rubbed his hands together. This was going to be some party!

**Chekov**

Tuesday evening, after dinner, he met his committee in the mess hall. He set one synthesizer to produce popcorn, another to produce big plump cranberries. He laid the long needles and thread out on one table and all the lovely young women came and got one and sat down with a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of cranberries and started stringing garlands. He walked around the room, stopping at each table to see whether he could help anyone. All the pretty young girls laughed and giggled. He was a very happy young man.

**Kirk**

He was walking down the corridor past the mess hall when he heard giggling. Curious, he looked in. There was Chekov, surrounded by at least twenty, possibly thirty, very pretty, very young women, all busy stringing popcorn and cranberries. He grinned. Good work, Chekov. He headed off down the corridor, shaking his head.

**Spock and Nyota**

When the chime from the course control sounded, they rose from the sleeping bag they had laid out on the floor and dressed in the jeans and heavy shirts they had brought with them. Nyota rolled the sleeping bag back up and stowed it back in the cargo area. Spock piloted the shuttlecraft down to the planet's surface, landing in a valley surrounded on all sides by hills covered with evergreen trees. They exited the shuttle, carrying out the tools they had brought with them. They pitched the small tent where they would sleep tonight and set the food hamper inside, along with their sleeping bags and duffels. Tying the tent flaps shut, they set off the short distance to the tree line and began trimming off large branches, stacking them on the ground on one of the large nets they had brought with them. When the net was full, they secured the edges and struggled to carry it back to the shuttle, fastening it securely to one of the tie downs. Back to the tree line in a different direction they went to repeat their actions. They had filled four nets before dusk settled on the clearing. Stretching and twisting to relieve their muscles, they walked back to the small tent and settled down on a tarp in front of it to eat their supper. The weather was still warm, but Spock decided to build a small fire anyway. He looked back at Nyota as the flames began to catch. She was already smiling, anticipating what was surely coming next. He went back to sit beside her, pulling her up against him, his arms wrapped around her, enjoying the freedom to just sit and hold her under the stars with the small fire flickering before them. Until she twisted around and bit his ear. Well, then, time for the next activity of the evening.


	28. Chapter 28:The Best Christmas Party two

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Twenty-eight - The Best First Christmas Party Ever - Part two**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late December, 2258**

**Spock and Nyota**

They had the entire outside of the shuttle covered in nets full of evergreen branches. They even had two large nets _inside_ the shuttle, laid out over the rear rows of seats. The shuttle smelled like heavy pine air freshener. They weren't sure they were going to be able to stand it all the way back to the Enterprise. They had everything stowed except the tent and the sleeping bags. Spock considered the time. Then he raised one eyebrow at Nyota. _Once more? _

She looked back at him, her lips curled up in an attempt not to grin widely at him. _Why not? Who knows when we're going to get a chance to go camping again. _She got down on her hands and knees going through the tent flaps, wiggling her bottom at him. He was right behind her, wasting not a moment of time.

**Kirk**

He prowled the ship, checking on all the preparations. Spock and Uhura should be back in a few hours with the tree. He could hardly wait to see what they had found. When he passed the mess hall he saw the portable stasis units sitting by the door. They must be full of those garlands Chekov's committee had been stringing. Down by the sick bay there were several carts sitting by the door. Bones had his stuff ready to go, as well, then. Good, good. Down to Engineering next, there was Scotty, deep in conversation with...what was that guy's name? Ah, yes, Ensign Riley. As he got closer, they shut up. Wonder what they had been discussing?

"How's the planning for the food going, Scotty?"

"Verra good, sir. Goin' tae be lots and lots of good food. And punch." Here Scotty glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Riley. "Lots a' punch." Scotty and Riley both beamed.

Jim looked from one to the other. What were they up to? "Well, then, carry on." he continued on his tour of the ship. When he passed the botanical section, he heard the sound of Christmas carols. Sulu must be doing his research. Good, good. Glad to see people were on top of their assignments. Time to head back to the bridge then. He practically bounced down the corridor, all hyped up about the party.

**Shuttle Hanger deck, Wednesday evening**

When the shuttle settled down to the deck, completely covered in nets full of evergreen branches, crewmen swarmed over it, pulling the nets down, carrying them over to the far corner of the bay. The door opened, and Command Spock stepped out, laden down with a rolled tent, two sleeping bags, and a kitchen hamper. Lieutenant Uhura followed, two small duffles in her hand. They quickly got out of the way of the workers carrying the large branches, heading for the corridor towards the turbolift. Behind them, the task of assembling the branches into a tree shape around a tall pipe started as soon as the shuttle was moved to an out-of-the-way position.

By the time the day shift came on duty, there was a huge tree standing in the corner, ready to decorate. And by evening, the remainder of the evergreen boughs had been attached to the walls all around the bay. The whole bay smelled lovely. Now for the remainder of the decorations. The center of the floor cleared, tables were brought in and set up, for the refreshments. The medical supplies were brought in and set up in the corner opposite the tree. Things were beginning to shape up.

**Chekov**

He went around and gathered up his committee and pushed the portable stasis unit down to the shuttle bay. They strung the garlands of popcorn and cranberries on the tree, using a telescoping basket to raise them up to the top. The pretty young girls took turns helping him. He blushed all morning. The girls giggled a lot.

Then they took all the other decorations that the girls had been making in their free time, and that other crew members had donated, and hung them on the tree and on the branches fixed to the walls. This was a lot of fun. Maybe he would ask the captain if he could do this again next year.

**Sulu**

He took all the recordings he had selected and burned them onto discs for the music player. He carried them down to the shuttle bay and loaded up the music player that was used for the TGIF parties. The shuttle bay was really beginning to look nice.

Now to go find Uhura and ask her for her participation. That was going to be fun.

**Scotty**

Riley helped him carry the selected parts of their secret stashes up to the shuttle bay. They picked the shuttle furtherest back in the shadows and used it to hide the contraband in. They were all set now. The kitchen staff would set up all the food tables and put out the punch bowls. They would sneak around just before the party started and spike them all. They grinned at each other in happy anticipation.

**McCoy**

He met his selected helpers in the shuttle bay to get everything set up. They set two tables in a v-shape and laid out their selection of sober-ups and hangover remedies, free for the taking. They set up a small first-aid station as well. One never knew what might happen at a party like this! Okay, they were all set now.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

**Friday morning**

The whole ship was buzzing. Everyone was ready for the party and having a hard time concentrating on work. There was much talk of what was going to be worn. As the day wore on, it got harder and harder to find anyone talking about anything else. Even the bridge crew was talking about it. The mess hall was practically deserted that night, as everyone primped for the party.

Promptly at 1800, the doors to the shuttle bay opened wide. There were already people milling around, out in the hall, waiting to get in. Everyone oohed and ahhed over the huge tree in the corner and the branches around the walls, filling the whole space with the heady scent of evergreen. Little lights twinkled everywhere, the overhead lights being dimmed way down. The sound of traditional Christmas carols floated from the speakers spaced about the room. People wandered about, looking at the decorations, nibbling on the decorated Christmas cookies, sampling the punch, sometimes singing along with the carols.

Scotty and Riley snuck from one punch bowl to another, adding in their secret ingredients. The party started to get a little more lively.

After a while, the music changed. Now the silly songs were playing. People were laughing and singing along, drinking lots more punch. Scotty began to wonder whether they had enough 'enhancer'. He consulted with Riley and they decided to add less to each bowl from now on. After all, people were already 'feeling good'. It wouldn't take as much to keep them in that state.

The Captain stood in front of the Christmas tree and addressed the crew, wishing them all a Merry Christmas. Then there were several others who came up, to recite poetry, or sing, or play instruments. At last, the one Sulu was waiting for came out of the crowd, dressed in a wonderful red dress, drawing the tall First Officer behind her, looking just slightly confused.

She stopped in front of the tree and took the portable microphone from the crewman standing there, running the sound system. She turned to face the crowd of her shipmates, laughing. She turned Spock around as well, half facing the crowd, and half facing her. He still had no idea what she was doing, she had done an excellent job of concealing her intentions from him.

The music started, and she began to sing. While she sang, she looked right at Spock, then back at the audience, making faces and hand motions that went with the lyrics. "You're a mean one, Mr Grinch. (here she pointed right at Spock.) You really are a heel. (She poked him in the chest) You're as cuddly as a cactus (she jerked her hand back, shaking her fingers) you're as charming as an eel. Mr. Grinch. (he raised one eyebrow at her) You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel. (she shook her hand, wiping her fingers against her leg - everyone laughed) You're a monster, Mr Grinch. Your heart's an empty hole. (she was poking his chest again . _Nyota, you know that is not the location of my heart_.) Your brain is full of spiders, You've got garlic in your soul. (Now the other eyebrow joined the first) Mr Grinch. I wouldn't touch you, with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole. (She pulled back, stretching her arm towards him, but not touching - _oh, that was a __**naughty**__ thought, Spock. _He smirked at her _No one else heard it, Nyota._) You're a vile one, Mr Grinch. You have termites in your smile. (she made little wiggly motions with her fingers next to his mouth) You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile. Mr Grinch. Given the choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile. (_that would be ill advised, Nyota, I am much the better choice_. She had great difficulties in not laughing aloud at that one, shaking her finger at him.) She continued with the song, adding all sorts of silly motions and continuing to make faces at him and the crew. Everyone thought it was a riot. Spock was even enjoying it. When she concluded with "You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce." and placed her hand flat on his chest, pushing gently, the entire room broke up in hysterical laughter. Spock's lips quirked up at the corners. _You have provided them with much enjoyment, k'diwa_.

_And you helped, ashayam. Thank you._ She smiled into his eyes, her own sparkling with laughter.

Shortly after that, the Christmas music was replaced with dance music and the party got a lot more physical. McCoy and his crew kept busy, but there were no real interruptions in the good cheer. It was a night to remember. The Best First Christmas Party Ever on the Enterprise.

**Nyota**

She had one more Christmas tradition to take care of before the night was over. When the dancing started, she took Spock's hand and drew him slowly towards the door, stopping every few feet to exchange holiday greetings with someone. It seemed every single member of the crew wanted to say Merry Christmas to them. It seemed to take forever to get out the door and into the corridor. It was much cooler out of the press of people. But she intended to get much warmer very soon. Down the corridor, up the turbolift, down the corridor again. Here they were at her door, but he was pulling her on down the corridor towards his quarters. What did he have in mind? She let him pull her along, wondering what was going on.

**Spock**

He led her into his quarters and locked the door behind her, shutting off the com as well. Now they were as alone as they could get here on the ship. He pulled her up close against him, burying his face in her hair, breathing her in. She sighed and relaxed against him, snuggling close.

He was a bit hesitant at what he was about to do, but he did feel that it was necessary. He did not want to spoil her good mood, but he felt that perhaps it might even be better for what was about to happen. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then lifted her chin up, so that she was looking right at him. "Do you trust me, Nyota? _Really_ trust me?"

"Of course I do, Spock. Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"There was that incident two weeks ago."

Before he could continue, she laid one finger on his lips. "Spock, stop. I was way out of line. I'm still not sure why I took that the way I did." She swallowed hard, then continued. "The whole waking up in the middle of the night with the klaxons going off - that was the first time that had ever happened and it just really scared me. And then I discovered we weren't even in the same escape pod and that just tipped me right over the edge. I didn't even know where you were and I was _scared_. And then to find out that you and Kirk had planned the whole thing together and you kept it all secret from me. I guess I just felt betrayed. It wasn't the least bit logical, not even by _my_ standards. And certainly the way I treated you after that was just awful. I really, truly see the need for drills like that. I wouldn't want to be that scared and upset and off-kilter in a real emergency. Those drills really need to happen often until the whole crew gets used to it - at least enough that we don't go off half-cocked and make mistakes. I really thought I was more ..centered..than that, more controlled. I think that fact that I wasn't scared me almost as much as anything else. I think I was just so mortified that I lost control that I just lashed out. It _won't_ happen again. It won't." She was still looking him straight in the eyes, but there were tears sparkling in the corners now.

He tilted his head down, forehead resting against hers. _Ah, k'diwa, I am pleased with you. You have thought this through carefully_. He held her close. Perhaps what he had planned was not necessary after all. Perhaps he would just wait and see. This evening could easily proceed in an entirely different direction. He rolled his forehead against hers, down until their temples touched. Her emotions washed through him, leaving him trembling against her. Ah, yes, a different direction, much better than what he had planned. He lifted her in his arms, carrying her into the sleeping area, laying her down on the bed, pinning her there with his weight while she sighed happily. _Merry Christmas, k'diwa._

_Merry Christmas, ashayam_.


	29. Chapter 29:The Best Christmas Party 3

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Twenty-nine - The Best First Christmas Party Ever - Part three**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late December, 2258**

**Kirk**

He had forgotten something very important. It didn't register until the party was well underway. Crap. And there was no way to fix it now.

***

The next morning, after he had finished his breakfast, he went looking for the technician in charge of programming the synthesizers. He knew from Chekov that many things were possible. He talked to that man, explaining what he wanted. A large grin spread over the other man's face. "How had that been forgotten? Yes, he would get right on it. How much did the captain think would be needed?"

"At least a large armful. Enough to spread out all over the ship. Put a little bit everywhere. If you need more help, let me know."

They parted, both grinning widely.

**Spock and Nyota**

They had finished their suus mahna session in the small gym and were exiting when Nyota spotted something anomalous in the doorway. She grinned. _Where on earth had that come from? _She stopped still, her hand on Spock's arm, pointing up. He looked, raised one slanted eyebrow high, turned his head to her, shrugging slightly. Grinning widely, she followed through with the customary action, giving the three crewmen passing in the hall quite a shock.

**Chekov**

As planned, he met his committee in the shuttle bay to clean up. They had several large wheeled bins that had been provided by ship's services and were going around gathering up the garlands when one of his committee members noticed something. She pointed it out to another, who giggled back at her. Two heads bent together, planning. One of them turned and called out, "Ensign Chekov, can you come over here a moment?"

Pavel went straight over to find out what the problem was. He was very surprised at what happened next. He blushed a bright red. "Vhat vas dat for?" She pointed overhead, just as the other young woman moved in on him. Before he could really recover, there was a line stretched out. It was a very dazed young ensign who exited the shuttle bay. With a very, very wide smile on his face.

**Bones**

He was picking up the leftovers from the tables they had set up in the shuttle bay when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found himself with an armful of lovely young woman. Soft, lush lips on his, warm tongue nudging against his lips, insinuating itself into his mouth. Holy tomato!

When he drew back, stunned, she pointed overhead and grinned before turning and leaving the shuttle bay. He just stood there stunned, with a silly grin on his face.

**Sulu**

He was puttering around in the botanical section, watering here, clipping there, when someone patted his behind. He jumped up and whirled around and found himself encircled by warm arms, a soft body plastered against his. He looked down, startled, and found his mouth claimed by two lovely, lovely lips. He sank in, totally blissed out. When he opened his eyes and croaked out "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?", she just pointed overhead and smiled at him. He looked up. Where had _that_ come from?

**Scotty**

He sat down at his desk with a sigh. He had been on his feet for hours. It was so good to sit down and relax. He was totally shocked when two warm arms stole over his shoulders and two warm lips nuzzled into his ear. He jerked his head around found those lips on his. Were those the warp engines going off? Dazed he looked up to see her pointing at something hanging over his desk. How had _that_ gotten there?

She waltzed off across the engineering bay, swinging a very delightful bottom in his face. He hadn't even recovered when he felt another pair of arms coming over his shoulders. Whoever had put that stuff there had his undying gratitude. He certainly didn't intend to remove it.

**Kirk**

He entered the turbolift, headed for the bridge. There was a young ensign there already. He was about to turn to face the entrance when the decoration she had pinned to her hair registered. The turbolift door swooshed shut. The ensign smiled at him. He did what came naturally. He entered the bridge with a big smile on his face.

***

It was a very pleasant day on the Enterprise. The crew was exceedingly friendly. There wasn't a single crew member who failed to enjoy the captain's little after-thought. Some enjoyed it over and over again. A few hardy souls commandeered a portion and carried it around with them or took it to their quarters. A few really bold ones took it to someone else's quarters. Everyone went to bed happy that night. Some _very_ happy.


	30. Chapter 30:Surprises

Author's Note: About the last chapter, no, definitely Spock had no intention of breaking up. What he had in mind was a lesson in trust. But he decided maybe she didn't need it after what she said. (But he still reserves the right to go back to it later, if he feels it's necessary.)

**____________**

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Thirty - Surprises**

**On the Enterprise**

**Very Late December, 2258**

**Spock**

He sat at the desk in his quarters, thinking. He pulled up the escape pod assignments and studied them. She had been right, and he had not even noticed. It had not occurred to him for a moment that they were assigned to different pods. He speculated. If this had been an actual abandon ship and he had only realized when they were away in the pods that she was not there with him, what would he have done, how would he have felt? He would have been totally panicked. Whether that made any sense or not, whether it was logical or not, that is how he would have felt. He would not have expressed it in the same way that she had, but the feeling would definitely have been there.

How had this happened? And why had he not noticed? He reviewed the instructions that had been given - find a pod as equidistant as possible between quarters and work station for each crew member. Assign that crew member to that pod. Then they had gone over the lists and balanced them - some pods had been overcrowded, others underutilized. So some people had been moved from the best fit to the next-best fit. At what point had they been assigned to different pods? He pulled up the history of the files and examined the editing changes. He sat back in astonishment. They had never been assigned to the same pod at any time. And neither of them had noticed. They had been so focused on the ship as a whole that they had never examined this particular thing and how it affected them. Was it possible that there were other instances - other _couples_ on board - who might not have been assigned to the same pod? And how would that affect morale - and even more importantly - how might it affect the command to abandon ship? Or the ability of crew members to function after abandoning the ship, when pods might be forced to go in different directions? This was certainly something that needed to be addressed. And very soon.

Now to examine some of the other things that she had said. Waking up in the middle of the night with the klaxons going off. Well, nearly all the drills had been performed during alpha shift. That had to stop immediately. They needed to be balanced between all three shifts, but irregularly, so that people did not anticipate when the next might occur. He made notes.

Now he considered this last drill. This was the first one where they had simulated actual damage to the ship. There had been smoke in the air. There had been small explosions. There had been wall and ceiling panels that had been loosened from their clips and hanging down. These things had added to the intensity of the experience. Even to people who had been through many simulations, this had seemed far, far too real. There had been many reactions, both among the senior staff and the crew in general. Some of which had not been exposed for several days. There had been a lot more reaction than initially realized. Therefore, this type of drill needed to be repeated, and repeated, and repeated. After all, the majority of the crew _was_ fresh out of the Academy. The only _real_ action most of them had ever seen was the conflict with Nero. And that small skirmish while escorting the colony ships. He made more notes. Had this drill reawakened memories of Nero in the crew members? Was that part of the problem? It had not done so for him, but then, he had planned it.

And one last thing to ponder. She had indicated feelings of betrayal. And then later indicated that she did not feel that it was logical to have felt this way. But she had still _had_ the feelings. That had been her first reaction. So there was a problem in keeping her _personal_ feelings separate from her official duties. He sighed. He had feared this. He wasn't sure how to address it. But it would have to be addressed.

He sat for a while, pondering. He reviewed his notes. He put together a report, forwarded it to the captain, including a note requesting a conference, at the captain's discretion. These were things they needed to work together on, and soon.

**Jim**

He read Spock's note. Yes, they really needed to get together and talk about this stuff. And how many couples were there on the Enterprise? He had no idea. He wasn't even sure how to find out. Maybe Bones would know. Wouldn't that be in someone's medical file? He made a note to remember to ask. And they needed to discuss the next drill at Monday's staff meeting. Another note. His note list was getting longer. He sighed. He really hated paperwork. And meetings. And there just seemed to be more and more of it every day. He tried to focus again - he still had twenty-three memos to read tonight. Maybe another cup of coffee would help.

**Bones**

He read the memo from Jim, with the attached excerpt from Spock's note. Yeah, he could see this as a very big problem. And what about families? They didn't have any kids on the Enterprise yet, but it was only a matter of time now. There had been three couples in here this week for the obligatory pre-marital counseling. And he was sure there were at least two couples who had already been married when they were assigned to the Enterprise shortly before leaving Earth after repairs were finished. He turned to the medical database and began to search. This was something they should have considered sooner. With the non-fraternization rules, even as relaxed as they were on board a ship, of course couples weren't likely to be working in the same area. Spock and Uhura were unusual in that they both spent most of their work shift on the bridge together. Some modifications to the rules that had been used to make the escape pod assignments would have to be made right away. But he had no idea how they would identify people who were in very serious relationships but not _official_. Or whether they even _should_. Dammit, he was a doctor, not a personnel director.

**Jim**

He was about to shut down his comlink and go to bed when the message chime sounded. New orders. Proceed to StarBase 5 and pick up delegates for this session's Federation Congress and escort them to Earth. No, that was _towards_ Earth. They would be met by another ship and offload their passengers for further transport. Well, heck, there for a minute he had thought they would get a chance to go home, however briefly. He made notes for the next Staff Meeting. And he would have to find out how many guest suites they had ready, if any.

**Spock**

He was prowling the ship, looking for places to set up 'surprises' for the next drill when he found it. He was surprised. He hadn't known that this existed. He wondered whether anyone did. This had definite possibilities. Had Nyota ever...? Almost certainly not. Several very interesting thoughts passed through his mind very quickly. He knew she was sleeping now, she had only murmured at him when he had risen from her bed. Tomorrow was Friday - possibly after the TGIF party? Or would Saturday after the gym be better? More people in the corridors then. This required some thought.

***

He sat at his console, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. They were in open space, there was nothing around them that needed his attention. He could feel Nyota in the back of his mind, focused on some StarFleet communiques she was receiving, routing to the correct department. And Kirk had some reports for her to send out, as well. She was not paying him any particular attention right now, just barely conscious of him, there in the back of her mind. He considered when to make use of what he had found in the early morning hours. He was very_ interested_ in that find. He really wanted to see Nyota's reaction. To _experience_ her reaction. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was still focused on those messages. Time to get his mind back on work. He tucked the thing he was interested in back out of the way and concentrated on their next mission. Kirk had really not given him much in the way of information at breakfast time, just enough to know that this would not be the simple assignment that Kirk assumed. Being an ambassador's son gave him background knowledge that Kirk did not have. Three different delegations on board at once might prove -- distracting. Thankfully, they would only have them for a week. But they should not plan any shipboard drills for that time period.

**Nyota**

For some reason, Spock kept glancing in her direction. She kept herself focused. Whatever it was that he had on his mind, sooner or later he would let her know. She kept getting trickles of anticipation. He obviously had something in mind. But she didn't have time to think about it now. She was busy.

**Bones**

Three delegations of aliens on board at once? And _where_ were the medical files he would need? There had been nothing in the brief instructions that Jim had forwarded to him that even mentioned medical information. Where those people at StarFleet Command all nutso? He pulled up the StarFleet Alien Medical Database and began to search. At least they were all oxygen breathers.

**Spock**

Nyota was going through his closet while he stood behind her and waited for her decision. He didn't really see that it mattered so much what he wore. But she said it was important that they did not 'clash'. And it made her happy to choose his clothing and then to see him in it. He truly didn't understand it, but it was true. And he did like to make her happy. It made the bond between them hum. It was extremely enjoyable. They both functioned extremely well when she was happy. So he waited for her to decide what he would wear tonight - and thought about what they would do later. Those thoughts he was careful to shield from her. He did want to surprise her.

Now she was emerging, a pair of dark slacks draped over her arm and a soft vee-neck sweater in the other. The sweater was that olive-green one that she said went so well with his skin-tone. He took the clothing from her and she went to the dresser, pulling out a black turtleneck for underneath the sweater. She also pulled his black loafers out of the closet. Now she was ready for him to change - no, she had decided to change his clothing herself. He certainly had no objections. The feel of her hands on his body was never objectionable. And he could feel, as she touched him, even more strongly, what she wished to do after dancing tonight. That was not the least objectionable, either. Not at all.

**Nyota**

She knew exactly what she was going to wear tonight. The burnt orange color would go so well against the dark olive of the sweater she had picked out for him. And it was such a _nice_ dance dress. The streamers in the skirt swirled and twisted about her body as she moved. And it really, really, turned Spock on. Hm, yes. She could feel his reaction when she pulled the dress out of her closet. Oh, he did like this one. Um, hum.

***

He stood in front of the wall of the shuttle bay, only a few meters from her. He was balanced on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped behind his back, just the way she had seen him so many times before. But his eyes glittered at her, his brows drawn together just so slightly. And, through the link, she felt _anticipation_. What was he planning? She swayed to the music, the streamers of her skirt floating first one way, and then the other, letting her legs peek out. This way such a good dress to dance in. She smiled at him, moving her hips in a way he recognized. The tips of his ears darkened, just slightly.

_Are you ready to leave yet, Nyota?_

He _definitely_ had something in mind. But he wasn't letting on what it was. She was getting very curious. But the music was changing, and this was one that would draw him out, onto the floor. _After this one, ashayam_. He approached her, looking down at her, eyes already darkening. When she spun about, ducking down, he followed, twisting about her, arms and legs flashing, keeping her always at the focus of his movements.

People still stopped to watch them. There was always an open circle about them when they danced together. There were some who tried to copy what they did, but without the training he had given her, their efforts were simply that, faded copies. It was so exhilarating, to spin about each other, arms and legs so close, but not touching. Her pulse raced, her breathing sped up, her temperature climbed. It was wonderful. The music stopped. They were standing so close together. She could feel his heat, pouring into her. She could feel his desire, building. She ran the tip of her tongue around her lips. His eyes followed. He reached out, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, brushing his fingers against the side of her face. _Come, k'diwa, see what I have found. _He took her hand and led her out, away from the press of people, the loud music, off down the hall where it was cooler, quieter.

**Spock**

Now he had her moving in the direction he wished. He drew her along, giving her no indication of where they were going, sensing her questions, but not answering. She was very curious now. He was anticipating her astonishment, her enjoyment. This would be very different.

They were almost there now. He glanced up and down the corridor. No one in sight. Good. He turned, entering the small room he had discovered. There at the back, the ladder bolted to the wall. Up now. He went before her. He most urgently wanted to watch her face when she entered this place. He pushed the hatch open, pulled himself through, twisted around to watch her ascend.

Her head came through the hatch, into this small place. Her face filled with astonishment, then wonder. She pulled herself up, holding onto his hand. He closed the hatch behind her, sealing them in. He still had one hand holding onto the ladder rungs. The ladder ran all the way up the wall and through another hatch. But this area here, this small hidden room, this was what he had wanted her to experience. Her face was full of delight now, as she twisted and turned and floated there, laughing now, delighted. His lips quirked up as he watched her. Yes, he had thought she would enjoy this.

He let go of the ladder and jackknifed his body, pushing off from the wall, carrying her with him into the center of the hidden space. The force of his movement turned them about, tumbling them through the weightless space. She tucked her arms and legs up against her body, spinning about, laughing happily. His fingers touched the opposite wall and he flexed them, just enough to cause him to spring back out towards her. He wrapped himself about her, pulling her against him, finding her laughing mouth and claiming it. _Do you like my surprise, k'diwa?_

_Oh, yes, very much so. _She sighed into his mouth, her lips soft against him, her tongue gliding gently over his. Her hands caressed his back, his upper arms, moved on to his neck, her nails biting softly into the skin, her fingertips leaving little trails of fire. Her fingers moved forward now, not much, just enough to find his ears, to trace along the outer edges, curve over the pointed tips, setting his blood on fire. Her lips caressed his, moving on across his face, finding the spot on the side of his neck that sent his heart rate bounding. She sucked the lobe of his ear into her mouth, sucking hard, and he growled at her, hard now. Her tongue curled into his ear, wet, driving him mad with want. His hands roamed over her body, unable to decide which part of her to touch. And now her tongue was worrying the sensitive tip of his ear, and her lips and teeth joined in, and he was painfully hard now, wanting her bare to his touch.

_Don't rip the clothes!_ That command echoed in his brain. He shook with need, hands unable to obey his commands. He buried his face against her neck, burning. They tumbled, over and over, in the middle of the small space. His lok was straining against his clothing, trapped, confined, burning. Her hands moved over him, finding closures, opening him, freeing him, removing the torment of fabric scraping against skin. He sighed with relief. This was better, yes. And she was removing her own clothing, and there was much bare skin to touch. Mouth and hands and lok, all against her, touching. And she was cool and soft and wet and his. Only his. Wrapping herself about him, taking him in, arching against him, moaning, crying, ah SPOCK!

His feet hit the wall and he bent his knees, flexing to absorb the recoil, grabbing the ladder with one hand, turning to trap her against the wall, thrusting hard into her now, feeling her inside, outside, all around, everywhere, NYOTA!

They floated back to the center of that small space, hearts still pounding, breath ragged, bodies locked together, full of wonder and love. He tucked her head under his chin, her face against his neck, content.


	31. Chapter 31:Delegates

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Thirty-one - Delegates**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early January, 2259**

**Spock**

He reviewed the orders from StarFleet Command that Jim had forwarded to him. Proceed to Starbase 5. Pick up three delegate parties for this session's Federation Congress. Convey them towards Earth, to a specified point where they would be met by another starship and pass the delegates on. The delegates would be on board for one week.

McCoy had requested medical files from StarFleet Command to supplement the meager amount in the ship's computer. Nothing had been forthcoming. Now they were requesting this data from the delegate's home planets. So far no response. He sincerely hoped there would be no need for the missing data.

Nyota had a good grasp of two of the three languages and a spattering of the third. He only knew one of them, and that not well, and unfortunately, it was not the one she was least familiar with. She had requested additional language instruction, which, extremely unfortunately, was not available.

They had three guest suites ready. They had had to paint one suite, as, for some unfathomable reason, the delegates from Eridani IV found grey to be the color of hate. That suite was now a pale green, which they found to be an acceptable color. But it was not possible to change the color of the corridors or public areas. The kitchens had sufficient data on these delegates to avoid poisoning them with dairy products. And the heat level had been set higher and the light spectrum brightened.

The delegates from Gohpahl III refused to have anything whatsoever to do with any kind of natural fibers. This was extremely strange - how had they ever managed until they had reached a sufficient stage of technical development? No matter, there was nothing in their suite that was any plant or animal fiber, everything had been checked. And the kitchens had been notified to be sure that everything served to them was synthesized.

The delegates from Pili-puli were marginally easier to deal with. The feathers did take some getting used to, though. And that beak might prove dangerous. As requested, all the furniture had been removed from their suite and replaced with a series of perches. Hopefully, it would not be necessary for any humanoids to remain there for any period of time.

So many details. He finished the report Jim had requested and sent it off. He was finished for the day. He shut down his com link and pushed back from the desk. What was Nyota doing?

**Nyota**

She was flat on her back on her couch, her legs up over the arm and hanging over the edge, arms folded across her midriff. She had her earbuds in, listening very carefully to the hissing sibilants of Eridania. She closed her eyes, trying to repeat what she was hearing. It was giving her a headache. She didn't feel in the least bit proficient. And she still had two more welcoming speeches to learn. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, trying to relax. Okay, now take it from the top one more time. Hiss, spit, choke, hissssss, hissss, hiss. The difference in length of the hisses was confusing, to say the least. She really didn't want to get this wrong. Hiss, hisss, spit, hiss, choke, hissssss, hiss, hiss. Gah!

"Nyota, what are you doing?"

Her eyes flew open as Spock's words startled her. She had not heard him come in. "Geez, you startled me. Trying to get this welcoming speech down. Sit down and listen."

He folded himself down on the floor beside the couch and reached one long arm to drape over hers, clasping her hand in his. She started again, concentrating. He cocked his head and listened carefully. When she had finished, he commented. "I believe you have most of that correct. There was one place where I could not follow it."

"Where?"

"After you welcomed them to the Enterprise, there was a sentence about their quarters where you seemed to say that the sun was green. I do not believe that was what you intended. Or perhaps my knowledge is not sufficient. But it did sound strange."

"Okay, you're right. That's not what I wanted to say." She closed her eyes again. Hiss, hiss, spit, hisss, choke, hissss, hiss, spit.

"That makes more sense. I believe that is correct. Please repeat the whole thing again." He listened carefully. "yes, you have it. This language is quite complex and _very_ strange." He watched her for a moment. "It is time to take a break, k'diwa. You need to eat before you get a headache."

"Too late for that, I'm afraid." She rubbed her forehead. "This just contorted my face so badly. But you're right, it's definitely time to eat." She sat up and swung her feet around. "Let me get some shoes and we can head for the mess hall."

In only a few minutes, they were heading down the corridor. As they entered the mess hall, she saw Bones, sitting with that same counsellor he had had at the table at the Christmas party where he was passing out sober-ups. They were talking and laughing. Hum, interesting. Wonder what was going on there. She was really short, but cute. Those little braids all over her head were interesting. She was going to have to find out how she did that. Surely it wasn't done every morning - that would take forever.

They got to the trays and she picked one up, looking at what tonight's offering was. Hey, curry! She loaded up her tray with curry, naan, raita, suddenly definitely hungry. Spock, behind her, was making the same selections. They carried their trays out, found the only empty seats at the table where most of the bridge crew was sitting, at the end of the table, across from one another.

She only had to repeat that greeting twice before everyone assured her that it positively had to be correct and_ please_ not to repeat it again. She grinned and started eating.

"You've got two more days to get ready. And they aren't all beaming up at once. We got word from StarBase 5 today. They'll send up one party at a time, about two hours apart. Apparently that works best - gives you time to get one party settled before the next shows up." That was Jim, passing on information.

"You mean I have to wear my dress uniform all day long? I was really hoping to get that over with quicker than that." She grumbled a bit. Oh, well, that was life.

"Yeah, dress uniform all day. And no bridge time. We scheduled one of the other communication officers up there all that day. We seriously need to sit down and talk about whether we ought to do that all next week. I have a feeling you're going to be running up and down the corridors constantly translating for one group or the other the whole week."

"You're probably right. I just haven't had the time to sit down and think about it." She sighed. Something else to put on her to-do list. And she really needed to try on her dress uniform. Very soon.

Everybody picked up their trays and headed for the busing station. Trays chunked into the recycle slot, one after the other. Trading a few last comments, people separated, going in different directions. Spock placed one hand in the small of her back and nudged her along. It didn't take her long to realize they were headed for his quarters. She didn't mind at all. If they went back to her quarters, she would be likely to pick up that awful language set again and practice some more and her mouth already hurt.

**Spock**

Once in his quarters, he turned and encircled her in his arms, tucking her face against his neck, just holding her. She breathed him in deeply, content to just stand there, so close. Then he murmured in her hair. "Nyota, there is something we must do. And I believe it would be beneficial to do it now."

She raised her head and looked up at him. "What do we need to do?"

"We have not yet made that call to my father." He watched her, to see how she reacted.

"Oh, yes, you told me about that and I just totally forgot. Oh, my, Spock, that was three months ago! And it had already been four months since you promised to call him - oh, yes, we need to do that! I hope he's not going to be angry with you. Wait, he wouldn't be angry, would he. Disapproving. Disappointed." She heaved a sigh. "let's do it, then. How do you want to handle this? Just tell me what to do. But let me go check how I look first." She headed for the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Nyota, your appearance is exceptional, as always. I do not understand why you would think otherwise."

She turned to see him standing in the bathroom door, his brows drawn together just slightly. "Female vanity, Spock. I just want to be sure I look my best before we call him. After all, I don't really know him. I don't want him to think that I don't care what I look like when I meet him."

"Why would he think that?" Spock was definitely puzzled.

She looked at him and gave up. "All right. I'm ready, then. Just tell me what to do."

"Come, sit here beside me. On my left. I will place the call and introduce you. He will probably want to ask you some questions. I honestly do not know what he will say, k'diwa. After we have spoken, I wish to ask his advice on handling these delegates that we will be transporting. Please join in that discussion as well." He looked at her, his face calm, but his eyes warm. He raised one hand, folding down all but the first two fingers, and stroked her face gently, then dropped his hand to hers, folding his fingers about hers.

She smiled at him, calm, collected, ready. He nodded. His hand went to com link, activating it, keying in the address, waiting for the call to be completed. In only a few minutes, his father's face appeared.

"Dif-tor heh smusma, Spock." Sarek's hand rose in the traditional Vulcan greeting, fingers spread into a v-shape.

"Sochya eh dif, sa-mekh." Spock gave the traditional response. "As you have requested, I present to you telsu t'nash-veh, Nyota Uhura.

"Na'shaya, Nyota. So, sa-fu, you have finally remembered my request." Sarek's face and voice were both calm, however, the words did convey a measure of disappointment. Spock realized that this call was long overdue.

"I do apologize, sa-mekh, however there were extenuating circumstances which required time to resolve." Sarek inclined his head, not quite an acknowledgement. Obviously he would prefer a much more detailed explanation, but Spock was not sure how to explain why it had taken so long for him to inform Nyota of the bond between them, nor why it had taken so long after that to finally contact his father. It just had.

Spock was also aware that Sarek expected him to ask that a formal bonding ceremony be performed, however, as he had not yet approached Nyota with this idea, he could not very well discuss it at this point. He realized with some trepidation that his father might bring it up anyway. Perhaps this had not been a good idea, after all. As he sat there, trying to decide what to say next, he realized that his father was speaking to Nyota.

"Nyota, I believe that you are a communications expert."

"Yes, sir, I am. And my next assignment is causing some problems that perhaps you could help me with, if you would."

"If I can be of assistance, I shall be glad to do so."

"The Enterprise has been charged with collecting three groups of delegates to the next Assembly and conveying them across space for a week. I have not been able to find much information on these three species and have very little knowledge of the language of one of them. This will be my first experience in diplomatic translation and I find that I have many questions."

Sarek nodded at her. "It is very wise of you to seek out one with more experience in this area. How can I be of help?"

Spock sat quietly and listened as Nyota asked one carefully phrased question after another about how to avoid tension between members of dis-similar species and how to placate them if it did occur. He was quite pleased with her - both for asking the questions, and for involving his father to the extent that she did. Sarek had to time to formulate his own questions, for Nyota kept him continually in what she called 'answer mode'. It was very interesting to watch the two of them interact.

They had been conversing almost 15 minutes when Sarek turned his head and spoke to someone not visible on the screen. He turned back to them and apologized. "I am sorry, but I shall have to handle this problem myself. Perhaps we can continue this interesting conversation some other time."

"Of course, sir. It would be my pleasure."

"Please, Nyota, do not call me sir. You are a member of our family now. I will speak with you another time, Spock. There are some things I need to discuss with you." Sarek's eyes bored into him.

Exerting an effort to appear to remain calm and collected, Spock inclined his head towards his father. "I shall look forward to that discussion. I am at your disposal at any time that does not conflict with my duties as a member of StarFleet." He nodded at Sarek and broke the transmission. He was sure that his father would rebuke him the next time they talked. There were things he should have done which he had not. It must seem so simple to his father, but it certainly was not simple to him.

"Your father gave me some good advice. It will certainly help me during the next week. Thanks for calling him for me." Beside him Nyota stretched and twisted, still rubbing her forehead.

He was glad that she had spoken with his father, and glad she had gotten helpful information, but the express purpose of the call had not been fulfilled and he was all too aware of it. But as she did not seem to realize that, he was not going to call her attention to it. What he _was_ going to do was take care of the aches and pains she so obviously had. "Nyota, I believe you need a massage."

She looked at him, surprised, then burst into a radiant smile. "Oh, please, Spock, that would be so nice."

He rose from the chair and led her into the the sleeping area, stopping by the side of the bed to remove her clothing. He flipped back the coverlet and gestured to her to lay down on the sheets, stepping back to remove his own clothing before joining her.

He rolled her over onto her stomach and began to knead the muscles of her back, working his way slowly down her body, applying pressure to the nerves, working out the kinks, leaving her muscles soft and relaxed as he moved from one area to another. She sighed beneath his hands, content. He worked his way down her legs, then lifted one foot and rubbed it gently, working it between his hands until she moaned at him. He ran one long finger down the center of the sole of her foot, then across the crease between the end of her toes and the beginning of the ball of her foot. She gave another breathy sigh and curled her toes. He bent over and sucked her big toe into his mouth, sucking on it. She gave a little gasp and the muscles of her foot and leg jerked in his grasp.

"Spock! Oh, my, I wasn't expecting that. That tickles."

He released her toe and ran his tongue down the bottom of her foot, from the base of her toes all the way to her heel.

"Gah! OOOh!" She twitched again, her foot jerking in his grasp.

He ran his other hand up the back of her leg, almost to the top. Small bumps appeared on the entire surface of her leg. His lips quirked up at the corners. Yes, very good response. His fingers trailed along the curve at the bottom of her buttocks, just in the crease at the top of her thigh. She shivered, moaned, just a little. Just what he wanted.

He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled open the drawer in the small table, withdrawing the small piece of short, soft fur, then shutting the drawer. Turning back to Nyota, he curled the fur over his hand and began to stroke her back again. She twisted and moaned as he covered more and more of her back with soft strokes.

"Oh, Spock, that feels wonderful! What is that?"

"Just something I bought because I thought you might like it." He was very happy with her reaction. He continued to stroke, rubbing softly across her buttocks now. She pushed herself up against his hand, thoroughly enjoying what he was doing.

When he had covered every part of her back with soft strokes, he rolled her over so that he could begin again on her front. He moved the soft fur over her breasts, making her nipples stand up tight, then moved down her body, caressing in soft, soft, strokes. She moaned and moved her body, her eyes drifting closed, her body open and lax. He could feel her, through the link, relaxed and yet aroused, floating on the sensations.

He bent his head and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. She arched her back, pushing herself into his mouth. Her hands were on him now, stroking softly down his sides, across his belly, turning up the flames. He laid the small piece of fur down on the bed to free his fingers to touch her, but she groped for it, so he handed it to her, wondering what she intended to do. He slipped his fingers down the cleft between her legs, finding the small bundle of nerves, stroking softly, making her cry out and raise her body against his hand. And then he felt her hands upon his lok, with the small fur between them, encircling him with it. He growled at her. He had not realized how this felt! She moved the fur against him, sliding it up and down, making the fire burn hotter and higher. He slid his fingers further inside her and she bucked up against him, almost sobbing as twisted and bucked against his hand. Her hand tightened on him, forcing the fur against his skin, almost making him loose control. Shaking, he moved, approaching her entrance. She moved her hands away from him, carrying the fur with her, and he sank into her, drowning himself in her, shattering into a million pieces of heat and love.

He would have to remember to thank Jim for the information he had given about the uses and benefits of fur, without telling him anything too personal. If he could figure out how. This had been extremely fascinating.

____________

Dif-tor heh smusma = Live long and prosper.

Sochya eh dif = Peace and long life.

Sa-mekh = father.

telsu t'nash-veh = my bonded

Na'shaya = welcome (a greeting)

sa-fu = son


	32. Chapter 32:Eridania

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Thirty-two - Eridania**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early January, 2259**

**Nyota**

She stood near the console in the transporter deck, arrayed in her formal dress uniform, going over her first welcoming speech again in her head, only slightly nervous. She had no real reason to be nervous. This was what she was trained for, and she was as well prepared as anyone could possibly be. Still. She looked about the room. Kirk and Spock both stood slightly off the to side, both resplendent in their elegant dress uniforms, both standing stiffly, almost at attention. Well, this was the very first time that official delegates from alien planets had been welcomed aboard the Enterprise. But they were ready. Beside her, she heard Scotty speaking with someone on board StarBase 5, confirming the coordinates. His hands flitted across the controls on his console, preparing to beam in the first group of delegates. She braced herself as the shimmering swirls started to appear over the lit discs on the pad. Now it started.

Four figures took shape. Squat, dark brownish-green. Scaly. Fat tails with an upturned end that braced on the floor behind them. Clad in harnesses studded with metal. Faces with two eyes that seemed to swivel independently, two ears that were no more than rounded humps, a mouth that was almost a snout, full of thin, sharp teeth. Different. Alien - truly, truly alien.

She bowed slightly, opened her mouth, and delivered the speech she had worked so hard on. "Hiss, spit, choke, hissssss, hissss, hiss. Hiss, hiss, spit, hisss, choke, hissss, hiss, spit."

No response. Had she said it wrong? She wasn't entirely sure what to do next. Kirk hissed at her, wanting to know why they hadn't responded. She had no answer for him, but he should not have hissed like that, it was too close to their speech. All four heads swiveled in his direction. There was now the equivalent of muttering between them, aimed at Kirk. Indeed, they had taken his vocalizations as an attempt to speak to them, and were trying to decipher it. "Captain, please, please do not do that again. They think it an attempt to speak in their language and I believe they are interpreting it as an insult."

"Well, fix things, Uhura. That's your job."

"They did not respond at all to my first statement. I don't know why. And it is NOT my job to fix your errors. Sir." She was perplexed and had absolutely no idea what to do next. Then in her mind she heard his query.

_May I try, k'diwa?_

_Please do, ashayam. It can't hurt_.

Beside her he drew himself up even more, then opened his mouth and spoke the same words she had spoken just a few moments ago. "Hiss, spit, choke, hissssss, hissss, hiss. Hiss, hiss, spit, hisss, choke, hissss, hiss, spit."

But this time there was a definite reaction. All four heads turned in his direction, all eight eyes focused on him. And there was a reply. Quickly she translated, speaking quietly, mostly to Kirk. "They accept our hospitality." She hesitated. "They also ask for -- I think it's something about restoration of face."

"Face? No one did anything to their faces?" Kirk was confused.

"Not that kind of face. Something more along the lines of dignity, I believe?" That was Spock, turning slightly to face her now.

"Yes, that's it. For some reason they seem to think that they have been insulted. Something we've done wasn't right and I have no idea what it was. We've followed everything in the briefing materials we got."

"Well, try to apologize, Uhura, and offer to fix whatever it is. I mean, if it's the color of the floor or something, surely there's something we can do about it."

She turned toward the four delegates again and carefully twisted her tongue about the hissing sibilants, offering regret and apologies. The delegates turned their backs to her, hissing and spitting to each other. Stunned, she whispered to the two men beside her. "It's me. They're insulted that a female is speaking to them. There's nothing at all about that in any of the material. They aren't going to accept me as a translator at all." She felt a wave of support from Spock and straightened from her dismayed slump. "What are we going to do now?"

Kirk looked at her with his mouth hanging open. "Huh? Oh, Lord, there goes all our planning. Spock, is your command of this language good enough to get us through this?"

"Unfortunately, I do not believe that it is. I understand more of it than I can speak, but even that is not sufficient. But I do see one possibility." Here he turned towards her. "If you can put the words in my mind, perhaps I can speak them. They would not be aware of what is going on. Move so that you are slightly behind me."

She was quick to do so, moving backwards a step and sideways until the fronts of her boots were almost touching his heels. She reached forward with the hand that was now behind his back and touched his clasped hands. The link between them opened wider with that reinforcement. Very, very carefully she formed the words that needed to be said in her mind and Spock spoke aloud. Slowly, carefully, repeating what she fed him. The delegates hissed and spit and wagged their heads from side to side.

Kirk spoke softly, his mouth barely moving. "Is that acceptance? Are we okay now?"

"Yes, sir. They do seem mollified. I'll try to get them moving down the hall to their quarters now."

After two attempts, the delegates did understand and allowed themselves to be herded slowly down the corridor to the guest suite that had been prepared for them. They admired the new color on the walls. And the food offered to them was accepted with a great display of gnashing teeth and hissing and spitting, accompanied with abundant choking sounds. Although somewhat startling and not a little intimidating to the three StarFleet officers, the delegates did seem pleased with the color, heat, light quality and size of their quarters and consumed all the appetizers on the platter presented in very quick order, making sounds greatly resembling belches when they were finished.

She whispered to Kirk. "We ought to leave now. I think they normally nap right after meals." He nodded and she sent Spock the words he would need to convey their desire to depart.

When the three stood out in the corridor on the other side of the shut door, they all breathed a little better. Now to find somewhere to sit down and revise all their dealings with this set of delegates. And update the briefing file so that the knowledge they had gained could be conveyed to the next ship that would deal with them.

And then they still had half an hour before the next bunch arrived. Time enough to sit around the table in the ready room and hope that they didn't get any more such surprises.


	33. Chapter 33:Gohpalti and PiliPulim

Author's Note: It appears that I have forgotten to specify that these are new cultures that are on their way to their first Congress. They don't know a lot about the Federation yet and the Federation is still building information about them.

_______________

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Thirty-three - Gohpahlti and Pili-Pulim**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early January, 2259**

**Nyota**

Once again she stood between the two senior officers and the transporter console, ready to welcome the next party of delegates, wondering what was going to occur this time. She went over the greeting carefully, trying to remember everything from the briefing file, wondering what had been left out _this_ time.

Scotty was once again conversing with the transporter technician on the Starbase, double-checking everything. It would never do to mess up the transportation of a delegate to the Federation Congress. She saw the shimmers forming, slowly taking on the shape of the next delegation.

Three individuals this time. Impossible to tell much about them. Very tall, taller even than Spock, and impossibly slender, almost stick-like. Draped in clinging cloth, clear to the floor, even their heads. Only huge eyes showing, and long, long fingers with far too many joints in them. As soon as the transportation was complete, they stepped down off the pad, bowing low to the three bridge officers. They returned the bow and then she spoke the words she had so carefully rehearsed. They bowed again, even lower this time, murmured softly among themselves. One stepped forward hesitantly, spoke softly. She sought for the proper response, speaking firmly. The delegate stepped back, shrugged.

She spoke to the two men beside her without turning her face at all. "Here we have just the opposite problem. Do we have some female security officers we can get up here right away? These ladies want to be sure they aren't going to be kidnapped into your harem."

Kirk spoke up immediately and requested four female security officers on the double. They all stood around uncomfortably until they arrived. The delegates relaxed when they saw that females now outnumbered males on the transporter deck. She indicated the way they should proceed, telling the security officers to follow behind, before the Captain and First Officer. And so they progressed down the corridor.

When they arrived at the proper guest suite, she entered and showed them about, giving instruction on the proper use of the food synthesizer, which the Gohpahlti where reservedly ecstatic over, the bathroom facilities, and offering to obtain whatever else they might need. She answered many questions about the composition of the items in the suite, assuring them over and over that there were no natural fibers, no plant life, nothing that had ever been living, which had been used in the fabrication of anything in the suite. And at exhausting last, she was able to exit to the corridor, when Kirk and Spock had been waiting for her.

Off to the ready room to debrief. And Kirk had enough sense to have lunch delivered for her, for which she was exceedingly grateful. And they updated the briefing data again, wondering how such important details had ever been left out.

***

For the third and final time that day she stood in the transporter bay awaiting the beam-in of a party of delegates. She was going to be so tired tonight, it didn't bear thinking about. She felt a trickle of support in the back of her mind and relaxed just slightly. She sent him a soft wave of love and had to work to suppress the smile that wanted to spread itself over her face at what he sent back in return. She was still glowing when the transporter started to shimmer.

As the figures on the transporter pad solidified, she gasped. Another bunch of tall ones, but so very different from the last. There were five this time, all similar, but also very different. Definitely avian descent. Tall crests of feathers, curving up over the tops of their heads, flowing down in back, almost to their - well, waist-equivalent. Short, curved beaks, very large eyes, no ears, only holes on the sides of the head. Not much shoulder, but the arms were so long and when they spread them out as they stepped down off the pad, the feathers spread out in a large fan, longer at the upper arms, tapering down to only a few centimeters long at the wrists. Short, plumpish bodies, covered in soft down, long, long legs, bent the wrong way, long narrow feet with three clawed toes in front and one in back. And the colors! Each was colored differently and the colors were just awesome! She couldn't think of any other description. They did peacocks and parrots to shame. Reds and golds and vibrant bright yellow and greens and teals and bright, bright blue - one more luscious than the next. She almost licked her lips.

The five delegates came to a stop, two in front, the other three behind. They did some complicated thing with legs and arms, flinging themselves about, spreading those gorgeous feathers out, throwing their crests back, opening those beaks and singing. Oh, just lovely. And then they folded themselves back up again and stooped, then straightened up. Well, bowing wasn't going to work well with those backward knees, so the stooping made sense. And now she knew why she had had so much trouble with the language for these beings - it was meant to be sung, not spoken. Okay, girl, get a grip and give it a try. She didn't know whether pitch or tone made any difference, so she just thought about the way _they_ had sounded and gave it a try. Opened her mouth and let it out. And heard Spock beside her, taking the words from her mind and harmonizing. On the other side of Spock, Kirk was astonished. Thankfully, he wasn't trying to sing along. When the welcome was finished, she dipped her knees and saw out of the corner of her eyes that Spock was as well. Kirk belatedly joined in. When they were standing straight again, the delegates did something that she didn't quite understand until she remembered the parrots one of her mother's friends had raised. That was called 'preening'. She thought that meant they were happy. She really needed to do some research tonight - and she felt Spock's agreement in the back of her mind. _Okay, we'll do that after supper then._

She turned toward the corridor, gesturing. She just didn't have much command of this language at all. The delegates bobbed their heads and lined up. Okay. She turned, walked past Spock and Kirk, headed for the door. Spock turned as soon as she was past him and followed her. Kirk started to say something, then wisely closed his mouth and turned to follow Spock. She assumed the delegates were following Kirk. She went down the corridor at a sedate pace, feeling like she was leading a parade. When she reached the door to the suite designated for these delegates, she tapped in the code and waited for the door to open, then led the way in. She stopped in the center of the room and waited until everyone was inside. The delegates looked around, bobbing their heads again, then spread those gorgeous arm feathers again and burst into another round of song. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Spock surreptitiously working the controls of his mini-tricorder. Oh, good, she would be able to analyze this later. Each of the avian beings then found one of the perches that had been installed and curled his long toes about it, dipping their heads down on their long necks, furling their wings around them until their heads were almost hidden. Well, that must be a clue to leave. She led the way out and just kept going until she got to the ready room and collapsed.

The three of them sat around the table, just glad that the first part of this was over. They had all the delegates now and were free to leave the StarBase. Kirk was the first one to recover, leaning over the table to punch the controls for the com in the center, giving the order to proceed on the planned course. Then he turned to her. "Should I call a full senior staff meeting for debriefing? Seems like we learned a lot of new stuff today."

"Probably a good idea, yes." She was _so_ tired. All she really wanted to do was to go back to her quarters and stand under a hot shower, but there was still that research that needed doing, and her log to write up, and...She stopped. Spock had reached out and laid his hand over hers on the table.

_Relax, k'diwa. Time to relax. You have performed admirably today._

She exhaled, let her shoulders slump. She looked back at the captain, took a calculated risk. "Jim, could I ask a favor, please."

He turned to her, face lit up. She had called him Jim. He beamed. "Ask away."

"Could you get some food in here? I'm starved and to wiped out to even think about going and standing in line."

"Great idea." He worked the com again, calling people to the meeting, then calling the kitchen to bring supper for the whole senior staff, quickly. And then they just sat there, thinking about the day's activities, until the others arrived, followed by a cart loaded with food.

***

Eventually, she was able to head for her quarters, Spock at her side. She went straight to her closet, shucking off her stiff dress uniform and hanging it up. Spock was right beside her, doing the same. Underwear in the laundry bag, boots in the closet, body in the bathroom, hot water in the shower. Oh, that felt so good. She leaned on him, wrapping her arms around his warmth, and really relaxed for the first time all day. He rubbed her back, her shoulders, kneaded the tight muscles in her back, just below her waist. _Ah, that felt good, ashayam_. He reached for the shampoo and began to massage her scalp while she just leaned on him, too tired to even think. He turned her about and rinsed out the shampoo, spreading her hair out in a fan, then wound it around his hand and squeezed most of the water out, looping the long tail over her right shoulder to hang down her front.

Taking the shower gel, he began to soap her back, working at all the muscles in her back, her upper arms, her legs, until she was practically limp. After he rinsed her off, he turned her around and soaped and rinsed her front. She reached for the bottle of gel. He raised one eyebrow, obviously not sure that she had enough energy. She smiled at him and took the bottle, making a twirling motion with her fingers. He turned around, presenting his lovely well-muscled back to her. She moved her hands over him, enjoying the feel of him, the wonderful firm muscles of his body. She felt him relax into her hands, enjoying. She smiled wider, they both enjoyed this. She pulled at his shoulder to get him to turn around, and started in on his front. Well before she was finished, his enjoyment of her hands upon his body was very, very evident.

She handed him the gel bottle and he set it on the small ledge, never taking his eyes from her. His other hand moved, curling about her waist, pulling her against him. The now-empty hand came up to cup the side of her face, his fingertips moving into place against the now-familiar points, hovering in the air until she breathed her agreement to him. Gently, so gently, those fingertips descended, caressing her face, sinking in, opening her up to him, him up to her. His lips descended to meet hers, softly caressing, lips, and tongue, so warm, so welcome. She sighed against him, within him, all about. Fingers and lips and tongues and bodies, warm and wet, moving, touching, tasting, fire building, sliding, slipping, lifting, holding, moving together, everywhere, ah, yes, now, now, arching, bursting, ecstasy. Arms holding close, joy everywhere.

**Spock**

He waved his hand under the showerhead to stop the water, stepped out still with her wrapped around him, his hand under her bottom supporting her. He reached for a towel with his other hand, and wrapped it about her, rubbing her back, her hair. Reluctantly, he let her slide down his body until her feet touched the floor, then dried the rest of her body. She took the towel and rubbed it softly over him, lips following behind. He felt like he was drifting. When they were both dry, she pulled his arm around her waist and headed for the bed. They were supposed to do some research now, but it could wait. She needed to relax and rest. They still had six days ahead of them - six days when she would be called on repeatedly, he knew. But the first hurdle was over and now she needed the rest.

She slipped down onto the bed, pulling him down with her and he went willingly, pulling her against his warmth, soothing her with his hands, tasting her skin, feeling the hum of her there in his mind, expanding, warmth and pleasure and joy and _love_. _His_ Nyota.


	34. Chapter 34:Rushing Back and Forth

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Thirty-four - Rushing Back and Forth**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early January, 2259**

**Nyota and Spock**

She sat at her station on the bridge, one of her staff members beside her. She knew she would be back and forth today, so she wasn't taking any chances. Someone else would be here all day, helping out, ready to take over in an instant. Jim had said she didn't need to be on the bridge, but she didn't know what she would be doing if she wasn't. Sitting somewhere stewing, getting nervous, more than likely.

And there was the summons. The security at the door to the suite the Eridani were in were signaling. She turned to Spock. He would be needed. He nodded, slid out of his chair to let the waiting man beside him slide in, turned toward the door to the turbolift. "We are needed at the Eridani suite, Captain. No idea how long this will take."

Jim nodded at them, waved his hand. They entered the turbolift and descended. The door opened to controlled mayhem. The Eridani delegates were all in the hall, arrayed in a circle, backs together. This didn't look so good. Security had the corridor blocked on both sides of that circle, so they weren't going anywhere, but they were hissing and spitting with eyes swiveling wildly. Quickly she moved into position behind Spock, just slightly to the right of him, so that she could see clearly, but still clasp his hands in her left hand behind his back, giving them a good solid connection to transfer translation and speech through.

Spock drew himself up, uttered the polite question Nyota fed him. The four delegates turned to face him, uttered their demands, insulting him, the ship, the federation. He felt Nyota's indignation through the bond. _Hush, k'diwa, now is not the time. Concentrate_. He felt her tamp down her reaction, return to the focused officer he knew her to be.

_They are claiming they have not been treated fairly. Not furnished with...something. I don't know those words. Something they were expecting. We need to find out what it was. You'll have to get them to explain_. She fed him more words, conciliatory, questioning. Eventually they got the information they needed.

_A sandbox? They need a sandbox? There's absolutely nothing at all in the briefing about that. Can't they just use the facilities that are already there? _She was floored.

_Apparently they don't ...fit_. He felt a bit green. _And this must be the first time they have been away from their own facilities for such an extended time. The people who conducted the first survey were not as thorough as they thought they were._

Quickly he lifted his communicator, conveyed what needed to be done. Technicians came running, others behind them with a sledge full of supplies. One corner of the main room was swiftly partitioned off, lined, heating elements on the floor under the lining, a foot of sand dumped in on top, a lintel at the door to prevent the sand from spilling out. One of the delegates watched the whole process carefully, in the way the whole time, threatening the workers. Spock tried carefully to get him to move back, with no success.

Finally it was finished, the door hung securely. The technicians backed away, wanting badly to leave. Spock waved them off, thanking them. He backed out of the suite himself, Nyota behind him. When the door closed, he breathed a sigh of relief. He talked briefly with the security team, and then they left for the bridge. On second thought, he pulled out his communicator and spoke to the Captain. To the ready room for a brief meeting. They needed to have someone there all the time now, waiting to record new information, disseminate it to whoever needed it, all over the ship. There was no time for false moves.

***

They sat at their stations again, monitoring, trying to remain calm. The day had been harrowing so far. Three trips down the ship, three crises to settle. It was wearing. There must be a better way to learn what was necessary about new species before putting them aboard StarFleet vessels. Better preparedness would have made things so much easier. Perhaps they had solved all of day's problems. Or perhaps not. There was another message from Security. Something about food.

****

Back and forth. Up and down the halls. Switching from one new, barely understood language to another. From one set of requirements to another. Switching which one of them was the dominant one, which subservient. It was exhausting. Perhaps it would be easier, just to stay off the bridge. If tomorrow was like today, they would have to consider that. Or else by the end of the week they would both be completely dysfunctional.

***

Shift end. They could leave the bridge behind until tomorrow. But they would still be subject to summons. Thankfully, none of these species was nocturnal. Food, rest, quiet. Yes. They settled back on the couch, music playing softly in the background, too tired to even talk. Just sitting quietly, nestled against each other, trying to relax. Eventually, he arose and lit the incense, settling down on the floor pad, gesturing for her to come as well. She settled down beside him, folding her legs up gracefully. Slowly relaxing, dropping into trance, floating, settling, peaceful. Yes.

She slowly surfaced, deepened her breathing. Oh, this had helped so much. She sat there a while longer, enjoying the laxity of her muscles, the calmness in her mind now. She looked over at him, very tentatively examined his state through the link between them. She rose quietly, went into the bathroom.

Something snuck in around the edges of his awareness. Gradually he spiraled up. Opened his eyes, his ears to what was around him. Quirked up the corners of his mouth. Steam from the bathroom. Nyota had turned on the shower. He rose from the floor and crossed the room. Another excellent way to relieve tension.

***

Urgent demands from the com link awakened him. What now? Reluctantly he shook her gently. She would be needed, he could not let her sleep. Groggily she rose and dressed and they hurried down the corridors to once again assure the Gohpahlti that there were no plant or animal fibers in whatever object they now were concerned about. Nothing threatened them, no one wished to kidnap them. How many times must they repeat this? Next time they were faced with this type of assignment, he would tell Jim to insist that some members of the diplomatic corp be assigned to the ship. This was exhausting, even to him.

***

They had barely finished their breakfast when the next emergency occurred. Now it was the Pili-Pulim. At least those beings were fascinating to be around. Off they went, down the corridors, up the turbolift, to the door of the suite. Polite request for admission. The door swooshed open. The air was muggy with humidity. What had happened? Quickly he called for assistance. Gently explained the environmental controls again, singing more carefully than ever this time. Repeating sequences, expounding explanations. Perhaps there was more required than just voice. He spread his arms at certain times, for emphasis. Ah, comprehension. Nyota turned to him, stunned and delighted. They would need to discuss this thoroughly as soon as the crises was averted.

Meantime, the air was clearing, but the delegates were definitely bedraggled. Nyota called for a hair dryer. He tilted his head at her, trying to figure out what she was going to do. When the appliance arrived, she went to one of the delegates, knelt, demonstrated. The strange beaked head tilted, questioning, agreed tentatively to test this apparatus. She turned the setting on low and began. The delegate turned before her, opening and closing his arms, extending his feathers, ruffling them. Peals of delighted song rang out. The others waited their turns, crowding close. He quickly called for another appliance and offered his less knowledgeable assistance. It took some time, but eventually the delegates were dry and happy again. They offered apologies for the discomfort, not mentioning the fact that it was self-caused. They backed out of the suite, sighing in relief when the door slid shut. Another hour, another crisis averted. How could it still be so early in the day?

***

They sat in the ready room, reviewing material. Cross checking. Looking for similarities to known species, anything they could adapt to their own needs. This and that and over here, look at this. Many notes. Consultations with technicians, teams making notes, gathering materials, getting ready to handle whatever occurred. Jim popped in and out, asking questions, making comments. Their substitutes on the bridge were competent, but he was not content. It was just not right, not having his own staff choices there. He was not comfortable. So he bothered them. Under other circumstances it might have been flattering, but they were too busy for this. Eventually she snapped at him, then bowed her face into her hands. "Please just let us do our work. We're doing our best to keep you informed."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm being a pest, I know. You two are doing a great job. I'll just be glad when this is over and things are back to normal. I'll try to stay out of your hair. Promise." He almost ran back out of the ready room.

They got back to work, analyzing the new sound recordings, cataloging the new word definitions, the actions that accompanied certain _attitudes, feelings_. How those would ever go into the Universal Translator, he had no idea.

***

Shift end. And she was pulling him down the corridor, not towards the mess hall. Where was she headed? Ah, the gym. Excellent idea. In short order, they were on the treadmills, running full out. And then dancing around each other, spinning and twisting, working off the tension. A quick shower and then the mess hall. And then tumbling into bed, too tired for anything but sleep. Until they woke, earlier than usual, because they had slept so early. Both with the same idea, eager to take advantage of the early hour, hurrying, hopeful they would not be interrupted.

Breathing raggedly, all loose and wonderful, when the com link blared at them again. She laughed and buried her face against him, still holding him tight within her. Just barely made it, indeed. He nuzzled against her once again before answering the summons. Yes, yes, they would be there shortly. Only four more days of this, counting today. They might make it through. Possibly.


	35. Chapter 35:Running Hither and Yon

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Thirty-five - Running Hither and Yon**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early January, 2259**

**Nyota and Spock**

They stood outside the door to the suite the Pili-Pulim were in, wondering what the problem was. She respectfully requested entrance, singing the notes more easily now, having used this particular sequence often enough to have it memorized. No response. She looked at him, hands spread, questioning. "Maybe if we sing it together?"

"It will not hurt to try." He extended two fingers towards her, curled them around hers. Together their voices joined in the request, harmonizing.

The guards in the corridor listened entranced. This had to be the best of the three stations, the whole security team agreed on that.

Eventually the door opened. One of the Pili-Pulim stood in the door, preventing entrance. Demanding something. They tried very hard to understand what it was. And why it was needed. Sometime about the stance, the attitude, finally sparked an idea in her mind. But she didn't have the words at all. She sent an urgent query through their linked fingers. He gaped, slightly. But perhaps this was correct. But why would they have sent out delegates in _that_ condition?

They conferred briefly, heads together, searching words, concepts, deciding on an approach. And then turned back to the delegate and began. The being in the door responded, peals of song, hopeful. They had actually guessed the problem then.

Spock pulled out his communicator, spoke quickly, ordering more construction, more materials. And then the hall was full again, people coming at a run. Delicate negotiations with the being in the door finally gained entrance for the workers. A spot was designated, construction was quick. The last part was the hardest, as the proper materials were not really understood. Eventually, someone had a brilliant idea and brought in a pile of duvets, contributed (or confiscated) from crew members all over the ship, quickly slitting them and dumping the contents into the newly constructed nesting box. The Pili-Pulim were delighted, singing and strutting about, spreading their arms and crooning.

The workers collected all the tools and left-over construction materials, including the empty duvet covers, and left. Uhura asked if there was anything else that was needed. The beings conferred with each other and then made another request.

"I think I understand this. We have been extended an honor. We are invited to 'watch'." She looked at him. His cheekbones and eartips were definitely greener than usual. "You have to do this. It would be an insult to refuse."

"I do understand that. But.." He swallowed. "Nyota...this is difficult."

"You can do this. I know it." She was watching him and listening to the conversation behind her at the same time. Suddenly she had an idea. "Spock, they are talking about the song that will accompany the 'activity'. We will be expected to participate. Quick. Run get your ka'athyra. You can play - that will give you an excuse to keep your face diverted." She smiled at him as he sighed in relief. Quickly he took off down the corridor, returning as fast as possible. They took up the indicated position, and he sat quickly on the stool Nyota had had the forethought to send one of the security guards for. He settled the ka'athyra over his thigh, subject to much interest from the Pili-Pulim. Nyota stood beside him, settling one hand on his shoulder, the side of her hand just barely brushing the skin of his neck.

The being with the gorgeous brilliant red feathers on it's body and bright bright yellow head stepped into the newly constructed box, bending and twisting, moving the contents about until a satisfactory arrangement had been decided on. The Pili then opened its mouth and began to sing, a slow, simple tune. The remaining Pili-Pulim then began the harmony - there were two interweaving lines. Nyota began a third line, trying to fill the vacancies in the chords. Spock took what she was feeding him and began to play, keeping his eyes on the strings. He could feel very faint amusement from Nyota. _It is not funny, k'diwa. This is a very personal event_.

_It is funny, ashayam. But I love you anyway._

A lovely warmth spread over him as her feelings seeped through the link. His playing took on slightly more depth. He could hear strange noises from the direction of the nesting box. He did not look, concentrating very hard on his playing. The song intensified, building, pealing, soaring - and then suddenly stopped completely. Hastily, he laid his hand on the strings, muting them. A single, long, low tone rolled out into the room and there was a _squishy_ noise followed by a _plop_. Beside him, Nyota gasped softly. All was quiet for a moment and then the room was full of incredible song again, rejoicing. He began to play again, singing along with Nyota, welcoming the new life. The song continued for 10.86 minutes and then began to wind down. When it finally finished, he found that he was almost desperate for something to drink. Nyota must be even worse. Perhaps they ought to order some bottled water to be kept outside this suite.

Nyota nudged him and he stood erect. Together, they bowed respectively and edged out of the suite. Once the door was closed, they almost sagged with relief. Another crisis averted in the nick of time. He lifted the ka'athyra and she nodded. They spoke briefly to the security guard and strode off down the corridor towards his quarters. While he replaced his ka'athyra in the padded strap, she went directly to the mini-replicator and dialed up large drinks for both of them. They sat at the table and drank and relaxed for a few minutes, then headed back to the ready room to record everything that had happened.

***

Kirk was astonished. "You mean one of those birds actually _laid an egg_ right here on the ship? Wow! And you got to watch? How come you guys get all the luck?"

One slanted brow rose high in response. "Luck?"

Nyota was laughing now. "Well, I thought it was interesting, even if it did make you turn green. Certainly not something that you get a chance to participate in every day."

"Green? As in embarrassed? Did he actually turn green?" Kirk was gleeful.

"It was a very personal event. One which we should not have been there for."

"It was an honor to have been invited. And probably one of the better things we will have to witness over the years." She shook her head at him.

He considered. She might very well be right. But still it was something he had _not_ wanted to see. He still felt unsettled.

***

The next run down the corridors to attempt to divert disaster resulted in the Eridani being given more food than previously, as they were insisting that they were being purposely starved.

And then once more to assure the Gohpahli that there was certainly _not_ any plant fiber in the covering of the furniture. Nor any dairy products in the food. And again and again.

And then back to Pili-Pulim to adjust the lighting in the area of the nesting box and then there was the matter of the live food required to replenish the egg-layer. Fortunately, the med lab had a number of animals normally used for testing, in a stasis container. They were offered and accepted.

***

By shift end they were walking, not running. The gym held no allure at all tonight. Nyota was almost too tired to be hungry, but Bones and Spock both insisted that she _must_ eat. So here she sat, at a table in the mess hall, waiting for whatever they brought her, because she was _not_ going to stand in line. While she was waiting, Jim and Pavel came out of the serving area and came to the table. She waved them away from the seats opposite and beside her, she was keeping those for Bones and Spock. She almost laid her head down on the table, she was that tired. Sulu came out, right in front of Bones, and there was Spock behind them, tray in hand. Sulu sat across from Jim, beside Pavel, and Bones sat down across from her, Spock sliding into the chair beside her. He began to set dishes in front of her. "I'll never eat that much. I'm too tired to eat all that."

"Just start in dollface. It'll taste better once you start eating." Bones was watching her, concerned. "You've been running around like crazy and you need to eat to keep up your energy."

Spock handed her a roll of silverware, and she undid it, looking at the food before her. Okay, start with the salad - that was a nice salad. And there was dressing in a cup. She poured some on the salad and started to eat, listening to the conversation flowing around the table. Spock was even joining in, between forkfuls of his own salad. Before she knew it, her salad bowl was empty, as well as the plate that had had flatbreads on it. Maybe she was hungry, after all. What next? Oh, there was macaroni and cheese in that covered dish, very hot. Oh, goody, gooey cheese, yum. Did Spock know how much she liked that? Bones was laughing at her now. Too bad.

Before she knew it, she had eaten everything that had been set before her. When Spock saw that, he put one more dish down. Cheesecake! With blueberries. She gave him a radiant smile and dug in. She could feel his amusement through the link. _ Okay, I was hungry after all. Thank you, ashayam, for bringing me the food. _She sat there and savored the dessert and then she was stuffed and ready to leave. Spock was done as well, and they said their farewells and left the mess hall, heading straight for her quarters.

She walked straight to her closet and shed her clothes, and then went right into the shower, turning the water up very hot, standing there and soaking it in. Spock was only a minute behind her, sliding the door shut and joining her under the pounding water. It felt so good on tired muscles. She leaned back against him, content just to stand there and do nothing. He ran his arms around her waist, just holding her, his face bent down, so that his cheek rested against her temple. So nice. She didn't think she even wanted to bother with shampoo - the hot water was enough tonight. Eventually she started to drowse and he shut off the water and dried her off, laying her down on the bed. She was almost asleep before he curled himself around her and pulled up the covers.

***

The next morning, they were awakened by the com link, desperately calling for them. They solved seven separate crises before supper time and one afterwards. They were too tired to even take a shower and went straight to his quarters from the last crisis, because his were closer. By the time she stumbled out of the bathroom and flopped down on the bed, he already had the lights out and the blanket flipped back, waiting for her. They were both asleep in less than two minutes. Only two more days to go, was his last thought.

________

Ka'athyra = Vulcan harp


	36. Chapter 36:Staggering through

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Thirty-six - Staggering Through**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early January, 2259**

**Nyota and Spock**

They woke up, slightly disoriented. The com link was quiet. They looked at each other. No new crisis? Was it possible? They stretched stiff muscles. Perhaps they had been so tired that they had lain unmoving for hours. Nyota looked and saw uniform pieces strewn over the floor. Even Spock's. That really said how tired they had been. "What time is it?"

"It is 0700. We have slept for ten hours. Undisturbed. I cannot say when I have slept for that long a period of time." He shook his head. "Nor left my clothing on the floor all night. We were extremely tired."

She sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. "I need a shower."

He pulled her back against him, his face against her neck. "Not yet." His hands moved down her body. "I have other needs."

She sighed and rolled over to face him, snuggling up against his warm body. "We're _very_ likely to be interrupted."

"I shall not answer." His mouth was busy on her neck. "Let them wait a few minutes."

"Only a few minutes?"

"Nyota. Hush." His mouth closed over her, tongue demanding entry. She sighed against him, hands moving up to cup his face, body moving against his, willing.

The com link chimed loudly, demandingly. A frantic voice issued, requesting urgent assistance. He snarled at it, cursing vividly. She sighed, touched his mouth with her fingers, rolled away from him and asked for details.

***

They showered quickly. She put on the one clean uniform she had in his closet. Was there even one left in her own closet? Among other things, laundry demanded attention. When was she going to get any time to do it?

Off down the hall they went. Crisis averted, they finally got to the mess hall just as the serving line was being cleared. Eating perhaps too quickly, they headed for the ready room to finish logs begun before yesterday's last crisis.

***

The Eridani wanted fresh sand. The Gohpahlti wanted extra bedding, saying it was too cool at night. Another short lesson on the environmental controls was offered. The Pili-Pulim needed _grit_? This one took a while to figure out. And even longer to find a substance which could be used. The necessary fineness was difficult to establish with known words.

They managed a two-hour break, during which they ate lunch and worked on their logs.

The Eridani requested that their harnesses be cleaned in preparation for arrival. Who knew how to clean leather? Urgent announcements over the intercom produced crew members who had experience with horse tack, but, of course, not the proper equipment. Further searching eventually found acceptable substitutes.

The Gohpahlti demanded fresh air. Stunned, they could not find a way to explain that this was not possible. The demand was repeated. At wits' end, Nyota finally thought to add floral scent to the air supply flowing into their quarters. They were appeased.

The Pili-Pulim requested another demonstration of the ka'athyra. Ka'athyra and stool in hand, water bottles waiting outside the door, they complied. They received profuse thanks, pealing song.

Shift end. Supper. Talking with friends. Walking back to her quarters. Collecting laundry.

She leaned against him, tired. Warm arms encircled her, hands stroking her back. A shower? Oh, yes. Standing in the hot water, relaxing. He reached for the shampoo, massaged her scalp. Oh, that was nice. She returned the favor. He purred at her. She smiled, kissed the side of his mouth, set the shampoo bottle back on the small ledge, reached for the shower gel, checked to be sure it was not the cinnamon one. He made a small sound of amusement. _I am ready for some cinnamon, k'diwa._

_Not until this is over. Much too tired to enjoy that_.

_Too tired? _"Are you too tired, Nyota?"

"Not too tired, just too tired for cinnamon." She had the shower gel in her hand, squeezing some out. "Turn around."

He was glad to comply with her request. There was still unfinished business from this morning. Her hands stroked his back, kneading softly in the muscles, rubbing lather over him, rinsing it off. She stooped, worked at his calf muscles. He sighed softly, "Harder, there is a knot there. Better, yes." His sigh was almost a purr. She patted his bottom, letting him know she was finished. He turned around and took the shower gel from her. She turned her back to him, pulling her wet hair over her shoulder. He leaned over and kissed the back of her neck, bit very very gently. She moaned softly at him. His hands stroked her back, massaging the suds into tired muscles. She twisted and stretched, working out the tightness. So much better. His hands cupped her bottom, teasing. She sighed, easing herself back against his hands. Nice, nice. His mouth found her neck again, nibbling, hands still on her bottom, shower gel forgotten.

From the other room, the sound of the com link. Hands tightened for just a moment, then released. "Nyota, this is not acceptable."

"Hush. We can't hear it in here. Go back to what you were doing."

He looked at her, incredulous. "But.."

"I'm serious. I cannot hear that. Not even a little bit. We left people on duty who have been studying everything we have done all week. Let them handle things just once."

He wavered, not sure what to do.

"Spock, if they can't handle it, they'll call us back. And then we'll go see what we can do. But we deserve at least a shower uninterrupted. We've been on the run for six days and I'm just exhausted."

"Perhaps you are correct. But if they call back, we must answer."

"Yes, I do agree."

He retrieved the shower gel, turned her about to face him, spread suds onto her body. Warm hands caressed her, making her soft and ready. Carefully he washed her face, gentle touches with fingertips. He rinsed the soap away, leaving her face relaxed and glowing at him. She smiled, her eyes half-open. She took the shower gel from him and squirted some out into her hand. She spread it over his chest, her fingers tangling in the dark hair, squeezing gently at his nipples, making him groan. She spread her fingers over his belly, one fingertip invading his navel, then traveling down the line of hair leading to the treasure he kept for her. She was about to close her hand when the com link sounded again. This time it was she who cursed. He heaved a very audible sigh and shut off the water, stepping out to grab a towel before answering. "We will be there shortly."

He turned back to help her out, bent down, his face almost touching hers. "Remember where we were." His voice was not much more than a breath. She lifted her face to his, brushed his lips with hers, feather light, promising.

***

They quickly dried off, dressed, headed down the corridor. Stopped outside the Gohpahlti suite. Respectfully announced themselves. He stood slightly behind her, as was proper for this group. The door opened. A wave of cold from the room encompassed them. There was no light in the suite. The group of delegates huddled together, surging out into light and warmth. What had they done to the environmental controls? Inside, they went immediately to the control panel. The plate had been removed, there were sparks within. Much damage had been done. Spock called immediately for technicians. They went back out into the corridor, talking, soothing, promising quick repair, again re-iterating that repairs should not be attempted - if there was a problem, please, please let the security guard know. Again they assured, there were no men in the guard on this suite, not at any time. Spock was very careful to stay behind Nyota at all times, to let her take the lead. From time to time, he did feed her suggestions, phrasing. Being his father's son did occasionally come in handy.

Repairs made, lights back on, heat flowing in, the delegates returned to their suite, emptying the corridor. Technicians gathered up their equipment, returned to their labs. Security formed up again, guarding the door, the corridor. They were free to leave, to return to their own quarters.

***

Once more the uniforms came off. This time hung up with care. They didn't have anything else clean! The laundry would not be returned to them until tomorrow. They tumbled into the bed, wrapped around one another, wanting, but so tired now. Perhaps just sleeping. Perhaps in the morning. She lay her head upon his shoulder, draped her arm over him, threw one leg over his, sighed, and was asleep. He nestled his face into her hair and drew in her scent, wrapped his arms about her and relaxed. One breath, two...sleep.

***

The com link chimed. They struggled into alertness, dressed quickly, headed down the corridor.

***

Breakfast did not come until 0900. Her stomach was growling by then. Of course there was nothing available on the serving line at that hour, so she dithered in front of the replicator, finally settling for fruit and toast. And hot tea. Ah, that felt good sliding down her parched throat. He sat beside her, very similar items on his tray. It was quiet in the mess hall, almost no one there at this hour. Maybe they could just hide out here for a while. They dawdled over their meal, hoping for no more emergencies.

When they could delay no longer, they headed for the ready room. There were logs to update, records to forward to the ship they would meet in a few hours. Those were barely finished when there was an urgent subspace call from that other ship, wanting more information. They were modifying the quarters to be assigned to the delegates, based on the records that had been sent. They needed more information, if there was more. Two hours were spent in consultation, discussing every facet of the care given to all three groups.

Lunch was brought in at the captain's request. Very nice, thanks. They sat and ate and updated the other department heads. Gave many thanks for the quick reactions to the needs of the delegates.

***

At long last, it was departure time. They went first to the Gohpalti suite, escorted them to the transporter deck, bid them farewell, waited until they had been transported. Waited for the all clear from the other ship. Off down the corridors to the Eridani suite. Announced themselves, escorted the delegates to the transporter deck, bid them farewell, waited until they had been transported. Waited for the all clear from the other ship. Off down the corridors to the Pili-Pulim suite. There waiting, was an electric cart with a flat sled behind it. They announced themselves. The door opened. Waiting technicians carefully strapped anti-gravs to the nestbox and brought it to the sled, setting it down carefully, removing the anti-gravs. Who knew what exposure to that might do to the developing egg? The egg-layer carefully positioned itself over the egg, keeping it warm. The other Pili-Pulim ranged themselves around the cart. Slow procession down the hall. Careful arrangement on the transporter pads. Two of the Pili-Pulim went first, then the remaining three and the nest box. They waited for the other ship to confirm safe arrival, then relaxed. Finally.

Back to the ready room. Final logs prepared, filed. There was the captain. "Take off, you two. I don't want to see your faces for the next forty-eight hours." They had no intention of arguing with him, none at all.


	37. Chapter 37:Fortyeight Hours of Bliss1

Author's note: Well, I think most of you have already figured out what _this_ chapter's all about!

**_________**

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Thirty-seven - Forty-eight Hours of Bliss - part one**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid January, 2259**

**Nyota and Spock**

They headed directly for the turbolift. She reached out, pushed buttons. He looked at her. "That is not the floor our quarters are on."

"No, I have to pick up the laundry."

"Could you not do that tomorrow when you are not as tired?"

"I'm going _nowhere_ tomorrow. Not anywhere at _all_!"

He considered that, nodded. Yes, he could definitely understand that.

"Now, you are going somewhere else. Off to the mess hall and pick up two days worth of food in carry-out containers. Stuff that will fit in your stasis unit if there's room, or that won't be harmed by sitting out. I'll take part of the laundry to my quarters and then meet you in yours. Okay?"

"This seems like an equitable plan. I do have room in my stasis unit. Do you have any preferences?"

"No, I'm too tired to even think about food. I'll leave it all up to you." She rose and kissed his cheek, then turned as the turbolift stopped and headed out the door and down the corridor. He punched more buttons and the turbolift began to move again.

**Nyota**

She waited while they found the two laundry bundles, lifted them both, arms definitely full, and headed back to the turbolift, on her way to her quarters. Once there, she put away most of her clothing and part of his, rebundling the remainder into one packet. Then off down the corridor to his quarters. She had most of the clothing put away before he got there.

**Spock**

He picked up a stack of carry-out containers and placed them on a tray. Down through the serving line, selecting items and filling containers with double portions. When he came to the large basket of mixed breads, he filled a whole container and then saw the blueberry muffins sitting on the side. Why those were here at suppertime he didn't know, but Nyota would be happy with them for breakfast. He put four in another container. He looked at the tray, there was not enough food. Out to the bank of replicators against the far wall, then. He selected a variety of fresh fruit, filling another large container. Then a smaller one of mixed cheeses. And another of salad. There, that should be enough. He carefully balanced the tray and headed back to the turbolift. When he got to his quarters, it took a minute to arrange everything so that he could tap the touchplate. He had no desire to spill anything. Once inside, he set the tray on the table and stowed most of the containers in the stasis unit. Then he went back to the door and entered his override code on the touchplate. No one would be coming in here until he was ready! Now to the com link. He shut it down completely, pulling the connection from the wallplate. He heard Nyota giggle behind him. He turned to see whether she needed help, but she was stuffing the empty laundry packet in the recycle slot.

They needed to eat. They needed a shower. They needed sex, lots and lots of sex. He wasn't entirely sure which they needed most. He did know that right this minute he had to touch her, to hold her. Without any form of interruption. He took three steps and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped herself around him, holding tight. She raised her face and turned it into the side of his neck and bit, hard. He jerked, instantly engorged. She bit again, he growled at her. She bit him again. His hands closed under her bottom, lifting her, and he took three more steps, pushing her back into the wall. She wound her legs around him, but he shifted his hold on her, grasping her thighs and pushing her up the wall until she was high enough that her legs were over his shoulders. He lunged forward, his head ducking under the hem of her skirt and ripped her panties from her body with his teeth. He moved his hands, pushing her thighs apart until she was spread open before him. He pushed his face into her, lips and tongue and teeth on her. A long, loud wail burst from her and she tried to push herself toward him, but she was caught, pinned between the wall and his hands and face, unable to move. She brought her hands up against the sides of his head, pressing his ears into his head, tangling her hands in his hair, and bowed her body over him, sobbing and moaning as she throbbed against his tongue.

He did not let her come down or even catch her breath, he just dragged her down the wall until she was at the right height. Then with one hand and one knee he supported her and dropped his other hand to fumble with the seals of his pants, almost ripping them in his haste. She was bucking against him, her hands pulling at him, wanting him, needing him, and he pushed against his pants, his briefs, finally freeing himself, immediately thrusting in, seating himself entirely within her in one thrust. He leaned forward, his forehead against hers, his hands under her bottom, and began a steady, fast rhythm, running full tilt toward his goal. She gasped at him, shaking, taking only a very, very short time to convulse around him, sending him roaring after her.

He leaned against her, against the wall, panting hard. She was almost totally limp, but her heels were still locked behind him, her boot heels digging into his back. She began to laugh, shaking in his arms. She rolled her face against his neck, kissing him between peals of laughter. He bent his face towards her, failing to see what the humor was.

She lifted her face to him, her eyes bright. "We did remember where we were, didn't we?"

His lips quirked up at the corners. "Yes, k'diwa. We most certainly did."

***

They stood in the hot, steamy shower stall, letting the water beat over them. She leaned back against him, his arms wrapped around her waist. It felt so good, just standing there, doing nothing. Eventually, she sighed and stretched and turned around in his embrace, nuzzling her face against his neck. "Are we wrinkled enough?"

He almost laughed at her. He was so tired still, his control was seriously eroded. He waved his hand under the showhead to shut the water off and slid the door open. She stepped out and picked up one of the towels, handing it to him, then took the other and wrapped herself in it, using one corner to fluff her hair. He dried himself and then turned to help her finish drying her hair. She was moving very slowly now, almost asleep on her feet, and she hadn't eaten anything yet. He had to get her to eat something before he let her sleep. He lifted her up and carried her back to the table, setting her down in the chair, while he went to the dresser and got her a long tee-shirt to sleep in. He pulled it over her head and took the towel back to the bathroom, hanging them both up to dry. Then back to the dresser to retrieve his tee and pants and back to the table to put fruit and bread and cheese in front of her. He didn't see any way that she was going to have the energy to eat anything more complicated than that. Nor did he.

They sat and nibbled, not even talking, but almost leaning on one another. When he was convinced that she had eaten enough, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, telling the computer to turn off the lights. By the time he had them both under the covers, she was already asleep. He curled himself around her and inhaled her wonderful scent once and closed his eyes and slept.

***

He drifted slowly awake, not his usual quick alertness. Still not recovered from the stressful week, then. She was still sleeping soundly. He lay there for some time, just enjoying the feel of her. It was not often that he had the chance to do so. His mind tried to divert him, insisting that there were things he needed to do, needed to discuss with her, needed to decide, but he pushed them all aside, stuffed them down and sat on them. This time would be for pure enjoyment, simple pleasure. Time enough later for other things. He bent his face, just enough to bury it against her hair, breathing her in. He let himself float, almost meditating, just being in the moment, thinking of nothing but her.

She stirred, moving against him, rousing his body. The heat of him against her bottom caused her to sigh and murmur, not awake yet, but aware of him, of his reaction. He moved his hands up her midriff, under her tee, stroked gently just under the curve of her breasts. She murmured, barely audible, not words, just appreciation. He rubbed himself against her bottom, beginning to ache for her. She moved again, pushing back into him. He let his hands slide further up, cupping her breasts, his fingers finding her nipples, rolling them, making them swell up. She raised her hand and found his ear, sliding her fingers up the outside edge until she found the pointed tip and squeezed it gently. He growled at her, bending his head until he could reach her ear, making it easier for her to reach his. He breathed softly into her ear, his tongue tracing its curve. She moaned again, pushing her bottom back against him, rolling her hips, putting pressure on him. She was undulating now, moaning continuously. He began to murmur quietly in her ear, repeating a poem they had read together what seemed so long ago, before he had ever even kissed her. As he spoke, her scent filled him, telling him how his words affected her. His voice thickened, heavy with desire. The hand which had been fondling his ear descended, down between her legs, searching for him, pushing at his pants, finding, bringing him out from between them to rub against that part of her that was so wet now, causing him to moan and growl at her, losing the thread of the poem. He was burning now, needing. Her hand moved on him, sliding up and down, rubbing the head of his lok against her opening. He thrust against her, seeking entry, sinking in. Her hand released him, moved down, found the back of his thigh and pulled him hard against her body, arching, crying out. He thrust again, again, again, feeling her contracting about him, heat building, glowing, flames along his nerve paths, expanding, ecstasy, _Nyota_. MINE.

***

They showered, slowly, enjoying the water, touching each other but too sated to do more. They sat at the table and ate breakfast - fruit, and muffins. They went back to the bed, curled up around one another again and lay there, talking. She snaked one hand under his tee-shirt and traced patterns on his skin, her fingers ruffling through the silky dark hair there. He had one hand on the thigh she had slung over his, fingers lightly clasping against her skin. Their link hummed with bright happiness.

They drifted back into sleep, then out again. Her stomach growled, making her laugh. This time they had a real meal, eating enough to feel full. She put some quiet, gentle music on the player. He lit the incense and they settled down on the floor pillows, not quite touching. She was half way through her relaxation exercise when he reached over and pulled her into his lap, settling her down with her head tucked under his chin, folding her legs over his, laying his hands on her thighs, sighing. She wiggled a bit, and began again, falling slowly down into contemplation.

***

She watched him moving things around, making an open space in the room. She had no idea what he was doing, but he seemed intent. When he was satisfied with the area he had created, he went to the music player and changed the disc. The measured beat of the drums began and a wide smile stretched across her face. She bounced off the couch and across the room, facing him, ready. "Spar." Only one word. Delighted, she began, flashing about him, using the power of her arms and legs, spinning, twisting, dodging, concentrating on his movements, trying to stay ahead of him. It was exhilarating. He watched her carefully, not wanting to injure her. Each time she managed to land a blow, he exulted. And when the music stopped, and they stood there panting, he advanced on her, standing so close he could feel the movements of her breathing and looked down at her, eyes so dark, so deep, so full of _her_. And she leaned her face into his neck and bit down hard and he shuddered so hard that he almost came right there.


	38. Chapter 38:Fortyeight Hours of Bliss 2

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Thirty-eight - Forty-eight Hours of Bliss - part two**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid January, 2259**

**Nyota **

She straightened up when the drum beats stopped, panting from the exercise. Her blood was pulsing in her veins, her body glowed from the exertion, she was deliriously happy - they had been _sparring_! Really, truly sparring! She wanted to jump up and down and yell. He was looking right into her eyes, and his were so dark, like deep dark pools of chocolate with lights way down at the bottom. He moved, then, advancing toward her until they were almost touching. When she heaved out another breath, her nipples just barely grazed his chest, setting them on fire. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she leaned her face forward just the slightest bit and bit down hard, right where his neck curved into his shoulder. He shuddered, his teeth clinched tight together, a strangled sound coming from his throat.

She moved her face over on his shoulder, no more than a centimeter, and bit him again, not touching anywhere else. His hands were fisted at his sides now, muscles standing out in relief as he tensed his whole body. She moved her face again, bit down maybe just a bit harder, still not touching him with any other part of her body, except those nipples that kept grazing his chest because she was so very close to him. The sound he was making kept getting louder and more primal. It was intoxicating. She felt like she might just come from hearing it.

She slid her mouth along his skin this time instead of lifting away from him, her teeth on his skin clenched just enough that there was a slight tug. He was vibrating beneath her touch. She closed her mouth, exerting pressure slowly, slowly, and shook her head, just a tiny bit. He bucked against her, his arms flying around her, his face burying itself against her neck, his mouth on her, his lok hot against her belly. One long lean leg swept her feet out from under her and she was wrapping them around him as he clasped her body against his so tightly that she could barely breathe.

He was muttering something into her neck, it must be Vulcan, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. And then she was on the floor and he was tearing at her clothing, ripping his, pulling her legs up and bending them until her heels were against her buttocks and her knees against her shoulders and he was thrusting into her, ramming into her, rocking her against the floor, yelling at her, and all the time, through the link between them, _lust_ and _desire_ and _possession _and_ love_. She couldn't think, she could only feel, and she was so stretched, so full, so very close, spasms in all her muscles, screaming at him. And then everything was flame, everywhere, he was her flame, setting her afire, she was his, he was blazing, the whole world was on fire, everywhere, everywhen, and there was nothing else in the universe except that blazing flame and it went on, and on, and on until she was shuddering and shaking and sobbing and holding him so tight, so very tight.

At some point she was vaguely aware that he was stroking her face so softly, fingers and lips caressing her. She murmured something, she wasn't even sure what, and felt his breath soft on her skin, his forehead grazing hers. She lifted limp arms, cradled him against her. She was so full, overflowing, she could not hold it all and let it flow out across the bond to fill him up as well. She felt like she was glowing, bright as the star she was named for. She turned her face just enough to find his lips with hers and brushed again them, skin tingling gently against skin. She sighed out a long, slow breath, a sound of happiness and satisfaction passing gently from her throat.

**Spock**

He sat on the couch, long lean legs stretched out before him, crossed at the ankles, uninhibitedly relaxed. One elbow braced on the arm of the couch, hand holding a PADD, ostensibly reading a technical journal. His other hand was in her grasp. She lay across the couch, her knees bent over the other arm, her head pillowed in his lap. With her elbows braced on the couch, she held his hand between hers. One thumb rested firmly in the center of his palm, holding his hand exactly where she wanted it. The other thumb traced the back of his hand, featherlight against his skin. Every wrinkle, every line, caught her attention, her devotion. She turned his hand about, gazing steadily, finding tiny scars here and there. Each one received a tiny kiss, a breath of sensation, as though she could heal those scars with her benediction. Each touch of finger, lips, tongue, sent sparkles of desire and love along his nerves.

She turned his hand again. He allowed, leaving muscles soft and pliable to her ministrations. There was no force in existence that could have induced him to remove it from her grasp. She started at his wrist and slowly, gently, with touch so delicate, she covered his hand. Up the outside edge, clear to the tip of his smallest finger. Down between the fingers, a tiny nip at the web between. A hitch in his breathing was his only response. Down the back of his hand, once again to the wrist, back up again, to the end of the next finger, down again, another tiny nip between those two fingers. A tiny breath, not quite a moan, escaping between his lips, but she heard it and smiled, a soft, dreamy smile. Drifting down the back of his hand to his wrist again, back up to the next finger tip, down to the webbing, tiny nip, on to the wrist, back up, down, down to the web between fingers and thumb. First teeth, then lips, closed gently, exerted tiny pressures, tongue tip teasing with touch so slight, so gentle that the soft noise he made sounded so clearly to her ears.

The PADD was laid down on the table beside the couch, all pretense at reading now forgotten. His hand tangled in her hair, spreading it gently out over his leg. Her fingertips proceeded up over the top of his thumb, down the side of his hand, a gentle kiss at the wrist. Now she rotated his hand again, so that his palm was against her face. The thumb that had empaled his palm now slid around to the side of his hand, the back cushioned in her palm. She started again at the base of his palm, moving slowly up the side of his hand, to the top of his smallest finger, drawing the pad at the fingertip in minute detail with her slow, lingering touches, then bending his hand to her face and breathing her soft breath into his hand. The hand in her hair tensed, then, with an effort, released, but his fingers remained against her scalp, kneading softly. Breath hissed between his teeth.

She turned her face, so slightly, and breathed against his palm as her fingertips glided down the length of his finger, down his palm, up again, crossing the palm, exciting all the bends and creases of the next finger, turning the tender pad at the end into a pool of fire. Soft, soft breath, whispers of lips across fevered skin, streaks of flame along his nerves. His breath came faster, shallower now. He trembled, ever so slightly.

She continued, moving so slowly, covering each finger with tiny attentions, teeth, and tongue, and lips, and fingertips. Until his whole hand was on fire, and he throbbed with desire. His lok strained against the loose pants he wore, threatening to burst through the fabric if not released soon. His body trembled, his breath gusted out in moans. He could not think, could not function at all, his entire being focused on that one hand. And when he thought perhaps he would go mad from it, she rolled her face towards him and bit him, through the fabric of his pants, and he convulsed in white-hot ecstasy.

***

What had been meant to be a quick wash-up had turned into an hour-long experience of touching and tasting and holding. Now his body was telling him that food was greatly desirable. And apparently hers as well, for as he pulled the clean black tee-shirt over his head, he saw that she was rummaging in the stasis unit. He joined her to see what she had selected. Yes, that looked very good, and that as well. Into the replicator on 'warm'. Bread and salad on the table. Plates, silver, juice. They sat at the table and ate. It only took a few minutes to clean up.

Perhaps some music, and he could actually read that technical journal while she did whatever it was she was preparing for. He settled back on the couch, in the same position he had been in earlier. Warm memories gave a quirk to his lips. He picked up the PADD and scanned the displayed text - where had he been? Ah, here. He read a while and then his eyes flicked over to her. What was she doing? Something with her fingernails. Probably filing that one that was slightly ragged. His eyes went back to his reading. Shortly afterwards, a strange odor assaulted his nostrils. Looking up, he observed something very odd. She had a small bottle open and was dipping a tiny brush into it and then painting something on her fingernails. So that was how they got those odd colors. Interesting. She held up the hand she had been working on and blew softly on her fingernails, encouraging them to dry. Her puckered lips held his attention longer than anticipated. When she dropped her hand back to the table, he began to read again.

When next his eyes were drawn to her, she had one knee bent, with the heel of her foot balanced precariously on the edge of the seat of her chair. Her left arm was down the outside of her leg, spreading the toes apart. Her right arm was going from the small bottle on the table, down to her toes. Apparently her toes were to match her nails. He watched a moment, eyes drawn to the dynamics of her motions. He still had not finished the article he had started. _Did she intend to blow on her toenails as well?_

Some motion must have drawn his eyes again, because when he looked up, she had both feet on the chair seat, her arms wrapped around her knees, toes all spread apart, her head bent and resting on top of her knees, eyes shut, humming along with the music that was playing softly in the background. Nothing at all to make his senses reel this way. She was so beautiful. He ached with it. Almost he rose, but no, she had spent some time on this ritual and that paint was obviously not dry yet. He pushed down on his reaction, calming himself. _Later_.

Back to reading. Had he not read this page before? He shook his head.

"Something wrong, Spock?" Her voice was calm, happy. It washed through him, leaving peace behind. He did not understand how she did this to him, but he was ever grateful that she did.

"Nothing is wrong. Much is right." He allowed his lips to curl up at the corners, an expression he knew she liked. His eyes danced at her. "Very right."

A smile spread slowly across her face, lighting it up. She glowed with happiness now. He laid the PADD down. Technical journals could wait. He rose and crossed the short space to where she sat, reaching down to lift her up and carry her to the waiting bed. It surely must be time to sleep - but first he would need to see that she was properly tired.


	39. Chapter 39:Fortyeight Hours of Bliss 3

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Thirty-nine - Forty-eight Hours of Bliss - part three**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid January, 2259**

**Nyota **

She drifted out of sleep, so content, so warm, she really didn't want to wake up. On the other hand, those warm lips nibbling on her neck and those warm fingers stroking her body promised a certain reward for waking that was extremely tempting. She sighed and stretched, rolling over to face him. "Good morning, ashayam."

"Good morning, k'diwa." Warm breath tickled her face, lips so close she could feel their movement. His hands were now clasping her bottom, pulling her close against him, evidence of his intent hot and hard between them.

"Um, did you have something in mind, Spock?" She asked that in the most innocent tone she could conjure up. Amusement bubbled in the the link between them. He nuzzled her ear, his tongue tracing its outline slowly and deliberately. She shivered. And suddenly she had an idea. Her mouth so close to his ear that her breath puffed back at her, she voice a question. "What do you need, ashayam?"

Slight confusion. _What did she mean?_ "I have all I need right here, k'diwa." He ran his hands down her body, feeling her response.

Her lips moved against his ear, sending soft pleasure in waves down his body. "But what do you _want_, ashayam?"

**Spock**

Sudden desire spiked. He tried to hide it, but caught her delight surging through the link. And then her lips were on his ear again, tasting, teasing, biting gently, until he was growling at her, soft and low, his lok twitching against her belly. He turned his head, so that she could assault the other ear as well. He was not disappointed. And then she was reaching for his hand and pulling it to her mouth and sucking his fingers into her mouth. Her tongue worked against his fingertips, stroking, caressing, making him moan at her. And she was turning and twisting to find the other hand and repeat her actions. He was burning now, on fire everywhere she touched him. And she was not done. She pushed against his shoulders, rolling him onto his back, raining kisses down his body, from the tender skin under his chin, down the sides of his neck, across his chest, sucking first one and then the other of his nipples until they stood up in taut peaks. And then she was nuzzling down his body, following that line of dark hair that bisected him, down, down, avoiding his straining lok entirely, making him whine at her. She just laughed, soft and husky, and continued, pushing at the insides of his thighs until he spread them for her, biting at the tender skin there, causing new flames. And then her hands and mouth were on his scrotum, tantalizing his testicles, and he growled again, pushing his body up at her, wanting, needing, blazing. And then she was moving up, her mouth at last where he desired it, her tongue flickering lightly against his hot, stretched skin, her lips closing against the vein pulsing there, tormenting. And then she was at the head, her mouth enclosing, sliding, moving up and down, bobbing against the very end of him. And when he doubted he could stand this torture any longer, she was moving down, down, enclosing more and more of him in her mouth, her tongue against him, moving, sliding, caressing, until her lips were against his belly and he was fully encased. And then she _sucked_. And he came undone, bucking, thrusting up against her, roaring at her, NYOTA, MY NYTOA, MINE.

It took him a few minutes to recover, shaking and shuddering against her, breath panting, mind completely hazed in ecstasy. When he could think again, he reached and raised her up, pulling her over his body, until her breasts were at the level of his mouth. And then he held her there and ravaged her breasts, licking and sucking, and biting gently, until she was sobbing and pushing her hips against him, and saying now, Spock, now! And so he slid her back down his body far enough that she could slide her knees down beside his hips and her body onto his. She arched backwards, sitting upright, so that their bodies ground together. He was so deep inside her that the tip of his lok was rubbing against her cervix, causing incredible feelings. She moved, rocking her body, moaning, panting, raising up on her knees, then sinking down again. His hands clutched his hips, drawing her back down against him as he thrust up inside her, hard, fast, and the ecstasy burst about them, flowing back and forth across the link, building higher and higher until they shook and sobbed together, not able to tell which was inside and which enclosing. And through it all, he felt her telling him over and over and over MY SPOCK, MINE.

***

Eventually, her stomach began to growl. She laughed, but lay there still, so completely relaxed she did not even wish to move. Although it was a highly illogical action, he rose and padded into the other room, coming back with a bowl of fruit and the last muffin. He sat back on the bed, his legs folded under him, and fed her the fruit, one piece at a time, as she lay there smiling at him. Every once in a while, he ate a piece himself. And when the fruit was gone, he shared the muffin between them, licking the crumbs from her skin. She was so beautiful, laying there, glowing at him. He was more satisfied, more at peace, than he had been in so very long.

And then he picked her up and carried her into the shower. Hot steamy water, soft slippery gel on warm skin, hands sliding over bodies, shuddering pleasure. He held her tight, arms under her bottom, her legs wound around him, her back to the wall, her face against the side of his neck, his face buried in her hair at the top of her head. Total perfection.

***

They sat at the table, once again clothed in tee-shirt and loose pants, eating whatever was left in the stasis unit. And then they settled down on the floor pillows and meditated again, rising so calm, so tuned to one another that no words were necessary at all. They settled down on the couch, perfectly at peace, stretched out with her on top, her legs tangled with his, her hands behind the nape of his neck, his on her back, minds pulsing happily together.

_____

And when it was time for Alpha shift to end, they rose and dressed in their uniforms and headed for the mess hall to meet their friends. Relaxed and stress-free once again, ready to take on new challenges, not the least of which was fending off the remarks they were subjected to.

**Jim**

He watched the two of them enter the mess hall and poked Bones in the ribs. "Look at them. Did you ever see any two people so obviously freshly fucked? I mean, just look at them - they can hardly walk!" He had a big, wide grin on his face.

Bones looked at him in irritation. "Don't let him hear you say that, you dunderhead! But they do look a damn sight better than they did two days ago. They really ran around in circles for a week, keepin' everything goin'. Rest and relaxation was what they really needed."

"You actually think they did much _resting_?" He was laughing outright now.

"Well, they had to rest _occasionally_! Nobody can keep it up for forty-eight hours!" But he was smiling widely as well, by the time they got to the table with their trays.

Spock looked at them strangely as he sat down. "Is there something amusing that I should be aware of?" He was met with great hilarity, both men laughing uncontrollably. Nyota looked at him and shrugged and started eating her supper.


	40. Chapter 40:Asking for Advice

Author's Note: They've been out in space for six months now and had some adventures. Could I please ask for some input? Lots more people are reading than reviewing, and it's really hard to get a feel for how you're liking the story without input.

* * *

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Forty - Asking for Advice**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late January, 2259**

**Spock **

He sat at the desk in his quarters, hands steepled in front of him, thinking hard. He had questions, questions he could not answer. He needed information. There were decisions to make and information would be more than helpful. And there was one who had promised to help. Action contemplated and decided upon, his hands went to the com link, activating it and calling forth one particular address. And then he sat and waited for the call to be completed. And while he waited, he thought back over the conversation from earlier today.

***

He had looked at her, seriously and intently, waiting for her to reply to him. She had looked at him, not touching at all, something in her expression that he did not understand, her eyes shielded from him. And then she had repeated his question back to him. "Why do we not share quarters? This is what you ask?"

"Yes. It would be much more convenient not to be constantly deciding whose quarters to go to. Not to have half of my clothing in your quarters and half of yours in mine. Efficiency would be increased by.."

And she had interrupted him harshly. "NO percentages! Stop right now!" She had glared at him then. "Efficiency? You want us to share quarters because of efficiency?"

He had nodded. "Certainly. Efficiency is important. I..."

Again she had interrupted. He was not used to this. Normally she was very respectful in conversation, waiting until he had finished before replying. "No. That is no reason." Her posture radiated anger.

He was unsure of how to continue. He absolutely did not want to anger her. He had thought his suggestion would please her. "Nyota, I.."

"No, not now. Just go away and leave me alone before I say something I will regret." And she had turned her back on him, leaving him there gaping. And so he had turned and left her quarters, stunned. And come here to meditate, but found that impossible as well.

***

The com link chimed. The call had been completed. A face formed on the screen. A face both familiar and unfamiliar, like looking in a distorted mirror.

They greeted each other, politely. He attempted to compose his questions, having much difficulty. Finally the other spoke. "You are distraught."

"Yes." He gave a very un-Vulcanlike sigh. "I find myself unable to understand events which have occurred. I have no one else whom I feel may be able to help me understand my behavior and its lacks. If you would be so kind as to help me assess my failures, I would be most grateful. I also have some questions that I would like to ask if you would permit me. About...biology." He almost cringed at the last statement, but it was so important, he must have the information.

The older man nodded briefly. "Let us begin then with the last item. The answer you are searching for is thirty-five."

He looked blankly back at the older man, his mind for a moment refusing to understand what was being said. "Thirty-five? What...oh." His eyes unfocused as he contemplated this information.

The other continued. "I see no reason that this would change, however, you must entertain this possibility." he paused, sighed softly, then continued. "You have discussed this with her, have you not? Explained? No, I see that you have not." The expression on the older man's face changed, became somewhat sadder. "This you _must_ do. You must not wait until it is upon you. You must plan. She must know what to expect. You cannot leave her unprepared. This would be a _very_ grave error."

He watched the emotions flickering across the other man's face. Something had happened, something the other regretted very much. He could not press for details, that would have been horribly wrong, but he could, _must_, accept the warning. "I hear. It will be...difficult."

"But not impossible. You may speak of this to me. I do allow it."

"I thank you. I do realize how difficult and personal this is." He was quiet for a moment, his head bowed, before continuing, his voice low. "I do not wish to injure her. I fear."

"This is understandable. However, based on my own experience, I do not believe that she will come to any lasting harm. Proper preparation will alleviate most of the danger. Also.." Here he paused for a moment before speaking again. "You should not wait. Do lot let it overcome you before informing her of what is occurring. The sooner you...take measures to...abate the urges, the better it will be, the easier to control. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I believe so. I thank you." He sat still, absorbing this information.

"There is one other thing you should know. The first time is the worst. Or so it was with me."

He nodded. Of course the first would be the worst - when one had never experienced it before, did not know what exactly to expect - when one's...partner...had no experience with it at all. Bitterly, he contemplated what might occur. He shook himself, no, he would follow this advice. He would prepare. And now, another topic. "I would ask your advice. I do not question whether this type of event was part of your own life, I only ask for the advice of someone older and wiser than I."

His elder nodded, agreeing.

"There was an unfortunate event earlier. I have failed to convey what I intended. I am unsure of what I did wrong, but certainly I must make amends. Unfortunately, I do not know where to start."

"Perhaps if you will simply relate what happened. Then I can attempt to advise you."

He took a deep breath and began. When he had finished relating the incident, he waited for a response. Was that amusement in the other's eyes?

"So the only reasons you offered for this change were conveniency and efficiency?"

"I had no time to offer any others. She did send me away. She was...very angry."

Now the other did chuckle. "Yes, I am sure that she was. These were the wrong reasons, entirely."

"But...but it _would_ be more efficient, more convenient. I do not understand."

"You are dealing with a human female, who lets her emotions have free rein. And this...proposal... should have been offered with emotional reasons."

"That is illogical."

"And is she totally logical?"

He sagged, his shoulders slumping. "No, she is not. Much more logical than most humans, but there is always the emotional content there. I have failed. And I have no idea how to correct the situation."

"Yet you must."

"Yes."

"First, you must appease her anger. Then you must let this topic rest until you are certain she has forgiven you. Then you may bring it up again, but you must have better reasons, ones she will accept."

"Can you not assist me with those reasons? I feel...lost."

"Not at this time. I will make some suggestions as to appeasing her anger. First, do not wait too long. If she sits and stews over this, it will be worse. So you must go to her and apologize. And a small gift would not hurt. You must be humble and caring and express your desire to remain in her good graces. Bend some, Spock. It will help." The eyes regarding him were warm.

"I do appreciate your concern. And your assistance." he sighed once more. "Relationships are difficult."

"Indeed."

"If I may call on you again when I have need, it would be most appreciated."

"Certainly. Whenever my assistance would be helpful, please do not hesitate."

They said their farewells and the connection was broken. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking, then arose. He made his way to the arboretum, and found Sulu there, as hoped. Making his request, he found an enthusiastic helper in the helmsman and left a few moments later with what he required.

Shortly he was standing at her door, heart pounding. He was _not_ confident. Instead of tapping the touchplate, he rang the chime, waiting for her to either allow or disallow his entrance. The door opened and she stood there, perhaps not as angry as she had been. Her eyes lit on what he held before him and her face softened. She looked up at him and gave him a very small smile and stepped aside, allowing him in. He allowed himself to relax. Perhaps, just perhaps, he would be able to mend the breach successfully.


	41. Chapter 41:Necessary Conversations

Author's note: In TOS canon, Spock was born in 2232. As an overprint on the deleted scene of Spock's birth from the new movie, his birthdate is given as 2230. Since this scene was deleted, and is BEFORE Nero came back in time, I am disregarding it! I have my storyline all plotted out and bits and pieces already published based on the fact that he was born in 2232 and had his first Pon Farr at age 35 (according to TOS canon). So don't expect him to go into Pon Farr until 2267 (which is the NEXT 5-year mission, not this one :-) )

And Nyota has to have been born about 2237 in order to be ready to graduate in May/June 2268.

_____

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Forty-one - Necessary Conversations**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late January, 2259**

**Spock **

He sat on his meditation pad, hands folded on his thighs, thinking. He was supposed to make preparations. Part of those preparations, of necessity, must be with Nyota. He must talk to her, explicitly. This would be extremely difficult. He must also talk to McCoy. Although this would also be difficult, for some reason he did not feel the extreme fear when thinking of this that he did when thinking of discussing it with Nyota. So perhaps if he had the discussion with McCoy first, it would then be easier to discuss it with Nyota. Having made up his mind, he rose and when to the com link, requesting an appointment with the doctor whenever convenient. He was told to come right on down, the doctor was in.

When he got to sick bay, he wondered whether this was a mistake. No, it was something he must do. He steeled himself and walked into McCoy's office. The doctor motioned him to the chair in front of the desk and he sat in the chair, body ramrod straight, hands resting on his thighs.

McCoy looked at the half-Vulcan First Officer. What the heck was this all about? The guy looked scared out of his skin, even if he was trying his best to hide it. What could possibly be wrong that would scare him that badly? He offered coffee, water, even whiskey, but was refused. He waited, but Spock just sat there, almost paralyzed. Finally, Bones sighed and looked at his visitor. "Spock, you obviously had a reason for comin' down here. Can't you just give me a clue? I'm a doctor, not a mind reader."

"It is a matter of some...delicacy. Of privacy." Spock barely managed to get the words out.

McCoy nodded. "Computer. Lock door. Invoke privacy shield." He looked across his desk again. Perhaps just a very slight relaxation?

Spock took a deep breath and tried again. "I am aware that you are attempting to learn as much as possible about Vulcan physiology. I do appreciate this. I know how difficult it has been for you to find reference material. There is something....something I am sure you have not found in those materials which you have accessed. Something....very personal..to Vulcans." He stopped, swallowing. "I feel that it is necessary to bring this up, although I do not feel that...this....condition...will affect me immediately, eventually it ...will occur. I feel that it is important...that...you...be able to...recognize ...this ...condition...when it occurs."

McCoy narrowed his eyes. What on earth was he going on about? "Spock, is this some illness you're tryin' to tell me about?"

"Not exactly an illness, no. More...a phase. A biological phase."

McCoy shook his head. That just made no sense. "I haven't got a clue what you're goin' on about. Sorry. Could you please just spit it out, man?"

Spock's face changed, somehow. McCoy watched tiny muscles clench. Was that actually confusion on his face?

"I have nothing in my mouth, doctor, therefore nothing to 'spit out'. I do not understand your reference."

McCoy sighed. "It's just an idiom, Spock. Just talk plain and tell me whatever it is I need to know. Please." He tried to control his desire to yell at him to just hurry it along.

Spock's eyes dropped to his lap and he began to talk in a rapid monotone. "There is a ...condition ...which arises in adult Vulcans. The age of onset varies. Once it has begun, it recurs approximately every seven years, until it disappears in advanced age." He stopped, breathing hard, trying to control his reluctance to discuss this.

McCoy rolled these statements over in his head. Every seven years? What? "Does this have anythin' to do with ....sexual maturity?" That was the only thing that seemed to make any sense.

"Yes."

"Okay, man, keep on. I'm listenin'."

Spock's ears and cheekbones were definitely shaded with a greenish tinge. "There comes a time when...a Vulcan is...compelled...to...procreate."

McCoy attempted to assimilate this information. "You mean like a season of heat?"

Spock tilted his head and considered. "There are some similarities, but it is not the same. It is...much more intense. There are...physiological...changes. There are...mental...effects...on behavior. It is difficult to discuss."

The man was almost acting as if he were in shock. He was pale and his breathing was fast and shallow. Bones would have bet that his pulse rate was sky high. His hands kept clenching and unclenching as he tried to maintain a calm appearance. Whatever those 'effects' and 'changes' were, they must be a real shock to the system. He definitely needed more information. "Has this 'time' ever happened to you personally, Spock?"

"No, it has not. But I have been assured, by one who certainly knows, that it will, even though both he and I thought that it would not. Because of my mixed heritage I had hoped to be spared this. But apparently I will not be spared. And I must be prepared." Here he stopped and took a deep, calming breath, trying desperately to center himself. "When this occurs, the effects....logic is lost, doctor. All control is stripped away. Do you understand?" His eyes sought those of the man on the other side of the desk.

McCoy sucked in a deep breath and looked amazed. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that you are goin' to be...temporarily...insane?"

"Insane is _perhaps_ too strong a word. Although that concept is not too far off the mark." His eyes unfocused for a moment, then he nodded. "Yes, there are similarities. During this...time...there is only one thing upon which the affected is able to focus...the desire to possess one's mate - repeatedly - until the fire burns out."

Before he could think to censure his tongue, words burst forth. "Have you told _her _about this?" He could not possibly have foretold the reaction his question caused.

Shock, pain, confusion, acute embarrassment, all flitted quickly across the face before him. Spock actually bit his lower lip. His voice came out low and shaky. "I have not. I..I..I must do so. I do realize that. I..it is most..difficult."

"Man, you _have_ to sit down with her and go through this! And I need a LOT more information. Like what exactly are the physiological changes and how I can monitor for this and what kind of support I need to give you when it's goin' on, and..." He wound down as he watched Spock's face. "I want to help. I need information. Is there someone, anyone I can go to?"

"Perhaps there is one. I will confirm this." He heaved a huge sigh. "Thank you."

Bones shook his head. "I think you need it, Spock. We do need to talk about this again - whenever you think you can." He stared hard at the other man.

Spock nodded. He rose, straightened up and left the room.

Bones sat there stunned. So much he didn't know. And he hadn't even thought to ask if there was a name that referred to this - whatever it was.

***

He was still sitting there writing up notes about that strange conversation when his com link chimed. He glanced up to see that he had a subspace call originating from New Vulcan. Hey, Spock must have got right to whoever it was that he thought might be of assistance. He reached forward and flicked the button to accept the call and record. He was taking no chances on losing any data whatsoever. "McCoy here."

"Good day, Doctor. I believe I may be of some assistance to you." An older Vulcan male visage was displayed on the screen.

McCoy looked startled. Who was this guy and why did he seem so familiar? He was sure he had never seen him before. And this certainly wasn't Spock's dad. "Who am I addressing? Hard to carry on a conversation without a name."

A slight nod. Strangely familiar. "Quite true, doctor. You may call me...Selek."

"Good day, Selek. I would be grateful for any assistance you care to provide." McCoy waited.

"The topic of conversation is Pon Farr." McCoy made a hasty note. "You will find very little under that name, however. I can suggest that you add the following research terms: Time, season, burning." As the older Vulcan continued, McCoy listened carefully, interrupting only when necessary to clarify something that had been said. He made copious notes. He was horrified at times. He considered restraints. Definitely a plan needed to be made. He was very grateful for the physical symptom descriptions he received. Now he had something to monitor for. When the call came to an end, he thanked the other sincerely before cutting the connection. This stuff was staggering, mind-blowing!

***

That evening, he sat in the mess hall, deep in thought, his food largely untouched before him. He was startled out of his reverie when another tray was deposited onto the table across from him. He looked up into smiling brown eyes. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, ma'am, it certainly is not. Sit yourself right down. You're a sight for sore eyes." His face lit up in a wide smile.

She settled down into her seat and picked up her fork. "How was your day today? Anything interesting happen?"

"Interesting is hardly a big enough word to describe it! Unfortunately, it's not anythin' I can share. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that." He shook his head, still not believing everything he had heard today. "Wish I could talk to you about it. I'm sure you could give me some good advice. How did _your_ day go?"

"Nothing at all unusual. Totally boring day. But it sure picked up when I saw you sitting here alone." She gave him a big smile.

They sat and talked and ate and talked. Eventually, he spoke up, slightly hesitantly. "Er, would you maybe like to take a walk around? I hear there are some nice new plants bloomin' in the arboretum. And the sight from the forward observation deck is just outstandin', if you like watchin' the stars."

"Oh, doctor, I thought you'd never ask." She grinned mischievously at him and picked up her tray, ready to head out. Relief - and, was that anticipation? - spreading throughout him, he picked up his as well, following her to the busing station.


	42. Chapter 42:May I Have This Dance?

Author's note: Please forgive yesterday's typo in the explanation of Nyota's age. 2268 should have been 2258! Sorry about that, and thanks to a sharp eye that caught it.

__________

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Forty-two - May I Have This Dance?**

**On the Enterprise**

**Monday, February 14, 2259**

**Spock **

He had showered, applied additional beard remover, trimmed his nails. He examined his body in the mirror. Why was he so nervous about his appearance tonight? He went to the closet, drew out the clothing that Captain Pike had insisted he buy before that trip to Oxford almost two years ago. Had Pike known then what he himself was just beginning to understand? Why else would he have insisted on that shopping trip? He rummaged in his dresser, found the long-sleeved vee-neck tee-shirt that he had purchased specifically to go under the shirt he was going to wear tonight. The shuttle bay could be very chilly and he wanted to keep warm. The silk shirt was insufficient on its own. Black socks, black loafers. One more item. Why Nyota thought he needed underwear in various colors he did not understand, however, she had requested it, so he had purchased some, but kept it hidden. Tonight seemed like a good night to reveal his purchase. He selected the black briefs - they would match the remainder of his clothing.

He began to dress, briefs, tee-shirt, socks. He put on the black silk shirt, sealed the fastening, adjusted the stiffened edge so that it stood out from his neck, checked to be sure that the tee-shirt did not show in the vee front. Now the tight black slacks, the braided leather belt, the loafers. He checked himself in the mirror again. He remembered that night in Oxford - the first time she had enticed him onto a dance floor. Hardly the last. He still felt self-conscious about it, but she valued it so highly, therefore he would indulge her - to a certain degree. Tonight more than usual.

He reached into the shower stall, pulled out the small bottle of cinnamon-scented shower gel. Very carefully, he squeezed out one small drop onto a fingertip and applied it extremely carefully to the exact center of the nape of his neck, right over the vertebra that poked out there. He put the bottle back and washed his hand thoroughly. He only wanted a very slight effect.

He walked back into the living area of his quarters, to the table and the small, clear box with the cold pack in the bottom that sat there. He had been assured that this was perfect for her. He looked once again at the strand of nearly invisible ribbon that twined through the tiny, perfect, dark pink rosebuds, barely open. They would look so lovely laying on the smooth brown skin of her neck. He picked up the box and exited to the corridor, striding off towards her quarters.

**McCoy**

He was nervous as an old bear fresh out of hibernation. He was too old to do this, too out of practice. He stood in front of the mirror, checking himself out. Stomach still flat, no love handles. He wished his hair would lay flat and stay put. Time to get dressed. No uniform tonight. Maybe that nice blue shirt? No, he wore blue every day. The green one then, with the darker green slacks. A cream colored light-weight turtleneck underneath - that shuttle bay was cold!

He picked up the small clear box off the table, looked at what it contained - one perfect creamy white gardenia bloom, on a flexible, clear bracelet. He remembered the girls wearing flowers that way when he had been young and in love with the very idea of being in love. He hoped she liked it. He left his quarters, squaring his shoulders and hoping.

**Chekov**

He put on his very best clothes, doused himself in cologne. Sneezed. Hurried into the bathroom to wash it back off. He looked in the mirror, his hair was curling everywhere! Why wouldn't it stay in place for more than five minutes? He brushed it again. There. It was time to go. Maybe that cute new ensign from Russia would be there - what was her name? Ah, yes, Alexandria, but he had heard another girl call her Sasha. She was so pretty, maybe he would ask her to dance. Yes, he thought so.

**Scotty**

He really hoped they had good food at this dance, and not just cookies and punch. It was too bad that this was not an appropriate place to wear his new kilt. Oh well, he would just make do. He brushed his hair again and checked himself over. He looked about as good as was possible. Perhaps he might even ask some of the ladies to dance. Maybe.

**Kirk**

He was really looking forward to this dance. Maybe, just maybe, he might get lucky. Maybe some one of the many lovely women on the ship would forget, just for one night, that he was the captain. One could only hope.

**Spock**

He stood before her door, considering. No, better not to just go in. This was a 'date'. He pressed the button for the chime. She must have been right beside the door, because it opened immediately. He caught his breath. She was so beautiful. He remembered this dress - it was the one she had worn to the Xenolinguistics Department Christmas Party just over two years ago. The night that she had stood in the doorway, under the mistletoe that neither of them had known was there. The very first time he had ever kissed her. Such a brief brush of lips it had been, but never forgotten. Her hand came up, touched his chest gently, her lips softly parted, his name breathing out. She stepped backwards into the room and he followed, far enough that the door closed behind him. He could not take his eyes off of her, she had his full attention. She had her hair piled up and curling down, in a way she seldom wore it. She had those sparking stones strewn through her hair, dangling from her ears, draped around her neck. He bent his head down as her hand rose to caress his cheek and their lips brushed against each other, softly, full of promise. She sighed. His heart rate accelerated, his temperature rose slightly. Control.

He took a deep breath, then held out the small box. Her eyes dropped to it, widened. She took the box and opened the lid, lifting out the string of rosebuds. They matched her dress perfectly. He took it and undid the clasp, draped it around her neck and fastened it. The tiny rosebuds lay around her neck, falling between the two rows of sparkling stones. Perfect. She was perfect. He could feel her shining happily in the back of his mind. Yes, tonight everything was perfect. He took her left hand and brought it through his right arm, laying her hand there and covering it with his left hand. She sighed and leaned her head against his upper arm for a moment. He bent his head down against hers. Yes, perfect. Out the door, off down the corridor, down to the shuttle bay, to the dance.

**Kirk**

The crew had done a good job. The overhead lights in the shuttle bay were dimmed down until they were almost off. Someone had suspended some sort of net about ten meters overhead, and it was filled with tiny, tiny sparkling lights. Lovely effect. Soft, dreamy music was playing. There were a few couples swaying to the music, but most people were circulating around, sampling the refreshments, talking to friends, getting in the mood. Time to circulate himself. There was a group of lovely young ladies, he would go and say hello, maybe flirt a bit. Just a little bit. Okay, maybe a lot.

**McCoy**

He led her into the shuttle bay, feeling like he was 16 years old and going to his first dance. Damn, it had been a long time since he had felt this way. It felt --- damn good, that's what it felt. There was a lovely young lady on his arm and she was smiling and laughing and man, it felt good. There must be a sappy smile plastered across his face, and he found he just didn't really care who saw it.

**Chekov**

He stood beside the punch bowl, carefully ladling out the pink punch into the tiny cups, laughing and talking to the girls, until that one special girl held out her cup and spoke to him in Russian. Then he was tongue-tied. When she asked him what his name was, he could barely speak. "Pabel." no, no, that wasn't right. He blushed bright red.

"My name is Alexandria, but my friends call me Sasha."

"Am I your friend?" She would think he was stupid!

"I certainly hope so, Pavel." She smiled at him and he glowed inside.

"Vould you like to dance, Sasha?"

"Oh, yes, very much." She set her punch cup down and held out her hands. His heart tripped over in his chest as he took her hands and led her out onto the dance floor.

**Scotty**

This punch was just fruit juice! He should have brought some whiskey along. A man couldn't drink straight fruit juice! He looked into his cup in disgust. At his side he heard an indignant sputter. He looked to the side and saw a lovely sight. Soft, auburn curls, lovely full curves, big blue eyes, and a cup, held out in front, while the woman shook her head and cursed softly. "Wha's tha problem, lass?"

"It's just fruit juice! There's not a drop of anything alcoholic in it at all!"

"Weel, then, I'm sure I can do some'at about that for ya." A huge smile crossed his face. "We'll just nip down ta Engineering for a moment and take care o' that."

She turned to face him and gave him a big grin, then tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Lead on, man, lead on!"

**Spock**

They were on the dance floor. Nyota had her hands clasped together at the nape of his neck, her head resting against his shoulder. He could feel her breath against the side of his neck. He had one hand spread across her back, the other resting just below her waist. He could feel her all against him, swaying gently to the soft music. He got a faint whiff of the cinnamon as the warmth of her hands moved against the small patch of skin where he had dabbed the shower gel. He let his control slip, just the tiniest amount, let himself swell just enough that she would feel it, there against her belly. Felt her move against him, sensed her reaction, humming brightly there in his mind. He bent his face down to hers, nuzzled softly against her temple. Yes, just perfect.


	43. Chapter 43:After the Dance is Over

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Forty-three - After the Dance is Over**

**On the Enterprise**

**Monday, February 14, 2259, very late**

**Kirk **

He was disappointed. He'd thought a couple of times that _maybe_...but nothing had come of it except some grinding slow dances that had only made things worse. The party was breaking up, couples going off down the corridor, heading for quiet places to be alone. He felt like sulking, but he couldn't do that, he had to smile and wave, and say good-night and be the captain. There couldn't be more than twenty or thirty people left in the room, he could leave soon. He signaled to the technician running the music program to cut it off after the current song. And then nodded to the people waiting to clean off the refreshment tables. Hurry up, people, get out of here so I can go and try to forget what all those other people are doing about now.

He was about to start across the open expanse of the shuttle bay when someone sidled up against his side, slipping a soft hand into the crook of his elbow. He looked down startled. Who? Ah, that lieutenant they were transporting across the quadrant to her new posting. NOT under his command. Well, things were looking up after all. He gave her a very wide grin and she grinned right back. Okay, then!

**Scotty**

They had never quite made it back to the dance. He kept bringing out one hoarded bottle after another and offering a glass of this, one of that, have ya ever sampled this? Until they were both fairly well smashed. And quite happy, too. They were currently seated on the floor in one of the small offshoots of the main engineering bay, their backs against one of the throbbing, pulsating engine housings. Those things vibrated your whole body. Gave a man ideas, they did. He looked down at the luscious young thing beside him, just as she looked up and gave him a big wink. And then she just grabbed his ears and planted a big one right on his mouth. Never let it be said that Montgomery Scott held back when something wonderful was offered. He reached out and pulled those lovely curves right up onto his lap and laid in. Such wonderful lips she had, and her bottom - ach, lovely, lovely. And those big, soft boobs squashed against his chest, ah, a man could drown in those. Such a lovely way to go.

**Chekov**

He had managed to dance twelve dances with Sasha. And sit and talk through another seven. And when the dance was breaking up, he found himself offering to escort her back to her quarters. And she accepted, threading her arm through his and leaning just slightly against him. They walked down the corridors, talking still. When they reached the room she shared with another ensign, he blushed and stammered, but she just leaned right up and kissed him, right on the corner of his mouth, and then smiled and said good night and went into her room while he stood there smiling stupidly. He wandered away down the corridors in a daze. What a lovely night this had been!

**McCoy**

This had definitely been one of the better nights in recent years. He couldn't remember when he had danced this many slow dances, much less with the same woman. And she had laughed and smiled and listened to every word he said. He felt like he was walking on air. He had pointedly ignored Jim's attempts to find out who she was and to horn in, or at least get an introduction. Not this one, Jim, not on your life. This one's MINE.

He even drank the stupid fruit punch and didn't complain that it didn't have any whiskey in it. In fact, he didn't even miss the whiskey. Strange. Her smiles were much more intoxicating.

And now he was walking her home, like a nice southern gentleman should. Being protective. Damn, he hadn't felt protective in _years_. It was a _nice_ feeling. Very nice.

She had her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow and was leaning against him. He could feel the warmth of her body. It was doing all sorts of things to him, feelings he hadn't had in years. Nice things. She smelled awful good, too.

They reached her quarters. Since she shared, he knew he wouldn't be invited in. It was too soon for that, anyway. He took her hand in his and bent and lightly kissed it, then held it in his while he told her how much he had enjoyed the evening and how he hoped it wouldn't be the last time he got to enjoy her company. And she smiled and laughed and lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it, copying his action. He felt something break loose in his chest and he felt better than he had in a long time.

He watched her enter her quarters, watched the door slide shut, turned and headed off down the corridor towards the turbolift. Quite possibly, tonight would be the first night in a long time that he didn't drink himself to sleep.

**Sulu**

He had danced and flirted his way through most of the evening before he saw her. Once seen, she could not be forgotten. He managed to fight his way to her side and claim her for the final dance. She fit against his body as though she had been made just for him. She said she'd seen him in the gym, working out. How had he missed her? He tried to get her to let him walk her home, but she refused, saying she had come with friends. But she did agree to let him show her the new plants in the arboretum on Sunday. Something definitely to look forward to.

**Spock**

He had been very attentive all evening, bringing her punch, cookies, dancing as often as she wanted, doing all he could to please her. He wanted to keep her happy, and happy with him. He wanted no more bad experiences, none at all. He was trying hard, very hard, to learn what she needed here and now, what she expected, how to tell her what he wanted. The link pulsed in the back of his mind, buzzing happily. That was good, very, very good. He could feel her light arousal humming through him, keeping him on edge, wanting to give in and let it overcome him. Not here, not now.

People were starting to leave the dance, drifting off in couples. He slid his eyes sideways, looking at her. She was standing there beside him, swaying softly. "Nyota." she looked up at him, smiled, her lips curving up, her eyes sparkling.

"Are you ready to leave, ashayam?"

"If you are ready, I would willingly leave. But if you wish to stay longer, I will stay."

She raised one hand, trailed her fingers down his cheek. He almost gasped. She was most _definitely _ready to leave.

"That was...a very...naughty...thought, Nyota." He almost whispered that, his voice husky.

"I feel very naughty right now. Why don't we go find out just _how_ naughty?"

He wasted no time whatsoever.

***

She was _quite_ naughty. He was _very_ appreciative. Several times. He particularly liked what she did with the feather. He was plainly outspoken about that. She giggled and laughed and did it again.


	44. Chapter 44:Ambush!

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Forty-four - Ambush!**

**On the Enterprise**

**late February 2259**

**Kirk **

He sat in the command chair, listening to Spock's detailed analysis of the planet below, Uhura's calm description of the types of communications she was intercepting. A civilization about equivalent to early twentieth century Earth, then. They would have to be careful in their explorations, not to violate the Prime Directive. A quick assessment, before making any recommendation to the Federation Counsel. A small party, well trained - knowledgeable in languages, diplomacy, and most importantly -- self defense. One never knew what one might run into.

**Spock**

This was an interesting planet. More civilized than the others they had encountered so far. Rudimentary transportation systems and power grids. The beginning of communications systems. Many interesting facets. He recounted statistics to the captain. Checked references. No, this planet had never been contacted. They were the first. An on-site investigation was certainly called for. But great care must be taken not to call attention to themselves. He was gratified to be included in the away team, but not at all certain that he was comfortable with the inclusion of Nyota. This could prove dangerous and he did _not_ want her in danger. But it would be _extremely_ unwise to object. He would have to be vigilant. Most vigilant.

**Nyota**

Her fingers flew over her console, coaxing out information, finding communications on the planet below and routing them to her staff for analysis, listening here a moment, there a few seconds longer, collating information swiftly into a quick report to the captain. Heard with surprise her inclusion into the away team - a first! Her pulse rate increased as she anticipated what she might find - a new language to study. Awesome.

**The Away Team**

They assembled on the transporter deck. Uhura pinned special translation devices onto each of them, cautioning. They belted on equipment, shrugging to settle everything, feeling strange in the clothing that had been replicated for them. They stood on the lit circles, ready. Felt the familiar tingle of the transporter. And were elsewhere.

***

They walked slowly along the side of the roadway. They stayed close together, but not conspicuously so - some walked in pairs, others singly. They looked about them, surveying. Surreptitious tricorder readings gave them additional information. They tried to do nothing to make themselves conspicuous. Night was falling, they needed to make a decision - to return to the ship or stay for further exploration. A quiet cul-de-sac gave them an opportunity to communicate with the ship. Update given, they moved out again, intending to find someplace to stay the night. Exiting to the main road again, they were instantly on the alert. Something was definitely wrong. As they passed from the narrow alleyway, out from between the walls, bodies rushed at them.

**Kirk**

He dropped to a crouch instantly, the fist swinging at him passing over his head. He blocked the next attacker and grabbed the front of his clothing, flipping him over and finding an opportunity to punch him in the face. He turned immediately to the next one.

**Spock**

Pushing Nyota behind him, he spread his arms and legs, making a shield for her against the aggressors. He heard her yell from behind him, furious. He swept the man before him to the ground, reached for the next one. He turned to the side, there were more there. She was beside him now, striking out at the one coming from the other side. In perfect symmetry now, they countered their opponents, he struck first and she followed. In no time, the space before them was empty. He swiveled around to assist the others, leaving her on guard at his side.

**Nyota**

When Spock pushed her behind him, she was first incensed and then determined. She yelled at him and ducked down and to the side, punching out at the man determined to blind-side _her _Vulcan. He went down with a satisfying crunch. The man Spock had just hit reeled in her direction and she swept his feet out from under him, causing him to fall and hit his head hard against the ground. Now there was another. Spock hit them once and she finished them off - a good working partnership, well established. They worked together without once interfering with the other's actions. When the space in front of them was empty, Spock turned towards those still threatening the remainder of their party, leaving her on guard beside him. She rotated slightly, so that she had his back completely covered. No one would get to him through her.

**Kirk**

He punched another, kicked yet another, grabbed one and tossed him. Things seemed almost to move in slow motion. He was vaguely aware of Spock at his side and Uhura slightly behind them, dispatching their attackers in perfect one-two symmetry. On his other side, the remaining members of their team were having more difficulty until Spock swiveled around and began to assist them. In a few moments, they stood there, chests heaving, fists bloody, attackers all unconscious on the ground around them.

He looked around, checking his team. All standing, if much the worse for wear. He whipped out his communicator from where it had been hidden and requested transportation. The familiar tingles surrounded them and they were quickly back on the ship. He herded the whole team directly to sick bay, where Bones fussed and sputtered and groused, but got them all cleaned up in a very short time.

"Okay, everybody, go get some rest. Ready Room at 0700 for discussion and reports." He headed down the corridor to his quarters, sore and still full of adrenalin, jumpy and twitchy. Maybe a nice hot shower would help. Wasn't that lieutenant from the Valentine's Dance was still on board? Maybe he would find out.

**Spock**

With great relief he found himself back aboard the ship, Nyota by his side, breathing heavily, but with no great damage. He reached out and touched her hand, sighing with relief when he found only slight pain. He had not thought that any of their attackers had managed to land any blows on her, but it had been impossible to block everything - there had been many of them. He slid his hand around to the small of her back, gently guiding her down off the transporter platform and out into the corridor. They must go to sick bay to have her hands tended to. His own he ignored. Until she reached out and clasped them gently in her own, bringing them to her mouth to kiss gently and press against her cheek. He bent his head towards hers, their foreheads touching, tenderness flowing between them, regardless of who might be watching. She was safe and he was content.

**Nyota**

She almost staggered when she materialized back on the Enterprise. And then she almost slumped in relief. No, she was an officer, she would be professional. She straightened up, turned to Spock. He touched her hand, sending _relief_ and a_dmiration_. She let herself glow a little. Yes, she had done a_ good_ job. And it due to his training. His hand slid around to her back and she let him guide her where he wanted her to go. Down off the platform, out into the corridor, Jim was telling everyone to go straight to sick bay, but she wanted, needed something first. She reached out to Spock, taking his hands, checking them out. Nothing seemed broken, just cut and bruised. She brought them to her mouth and kissed them, cradling them gently against her cheek. His first thought had been to protect her and that made her feel so cherished. He bent down to her, touching their foreheads together, right in the middle of the corridor. She thought she might just overflow with love then. She smiled up at him and let him guide her on down the corridor towards sick bay.

**Spock**

He watched McCoy clean her hands, repair the small cuts, treat the bruises so they would heal quicker. She did not seem to be in much pain, but was still jumpy and excited. Then it was his turn to sit on the end of the biobed and have his hands examined. She was there, looking over his shoulder, watching. McCoy glared at her and told her to back off. She paid him no attention. He allowed the corners of his mouth to quirk up at her and she smiled widely at him, her mouth so close to his ear that he could feel her warm breath there, tantalizing him. He was quite glad when the doctor was finished and shooed them off, out of sick bay. He took her hand and almost pulled her along, eager to get to his quarters, lock the door and express his gladness at her failure to be harmed. She seemed to be bent on the same goal. He did remember other similar instances -- the fire of battle seemed to ignite her in other ways. Certainly in this instance he was not going to complain - on the contrary, he intended to take full advantage of it!

They surged through the door of his quarters, entangling themselves immediately. He called out orders to the computer as he backed her towards the bed, pulling at her clothing on the way, wanting to feel her skin against his _now_. Her mouth was on his neck now, biting, her hands on his body, inciting, arousing, demanding. His lok strained towards her, fully engorged. He tipped her over onto the bed and drove in, seating himself entirely in one long stroke. She cried out, shaking, and pushed herself up against him, pulling at his back with her hands, bracing her feet against the edge of the bed and arching up, meeting his thrusts with abandon, pulling him down, down into the fire, the lovely fire. He growled and roared at her, on flame everywhere, and opened the link as wide as he could, sharing, feeling her everywhere, blazing, blazing, MINE, MINE, MINE.


	45. Chapter 45:Overheard

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Forty-five - Overheard**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early March 2259**

**Spock **

He paused, just outside the entrance to the observation deck, hearing her voice. He had been looking for her, but she had not been in her quarters, nor in his, nor in the mess hall, nor the arboretum. Finally he had found her, but she did not appear to be alone. He slipped into the room, hugging the wall, staying in shadow, listening to see who she was talking to. Kirk? Why was she talking to him?

"The two of you - you've got some kind of thing between you, right?"

"Thing?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're more than friends, but, what, exactly? I mean, it's not strictly obvious what it is."

"And exactly _why_ is that any of your business?"

"It's my business because it's on my ship." he paused. "And because the two of you are my friends - at least, I hope you are. And sometimes it seems like the two of you are so close, and then...sometimes it seems like...I dunno, something's wrong. And...damn this is going to sound sappy, but...it just isn't _right_ when it's wrong." There was muttering. The silhouette against the stars near the window shook its head. "Why the heck aren't you two sharing quarters, anyway? I mean, it's not like we're still at the Academy or anything."

"We aren't married, sir."

_She didn't think they were married? Well, technically, she was correct. They were not married according to Earth custom, but they __**were**__ bonded._

"Well, there are several couples sharing quarters that aren't married. And some that are ...something...I mean, there are other cultures that have other customs. StarFleet is pretty flexible. And you didn't answer the question."

_Yes, Nyota, answer the question. Why are we not sharing quarters? I would find this very acceptable. I have told you this, have I not?_

"Well, in the culture I grew up in, one just didn't do that. People got married. And I'm not married. I'm not anything." Her voice sounded strained.

"But you guys do that telepathy thing - I know you do. I thought only bonded Vulcan couples did that." He was pushing her again, trying to get information.

"We have not been officially bonded, Jim, as I am sure you know. That requires a specific ritual, I do know that much."

_Officially? The ritual means something specific to her? I do not understand. We are as bonded as we could possibly be. What difference could the ritual make?_

"So you're waiting for some sort of official blessing? Is that what you're saying? So why the heck don't you guys just do whatever it takes to do that? I mean, people do it every day, it's not that hard."

"It isn't up to me. Look, can we just drop this? I really don't feel all that well, I'm very tired tonight for some reason. And this conversation is really taking me down. So please, just drop the whole thing."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand. Why don't you go rest now, huh? And call McCoy if you need to - I need my bridge officers in good health."

_I must leave before they realize I have been listening_._ I do not think she meant for me to hear these things_. He slid carefully back around the corner, into the hall, and strode quickly down to the corner and around before either of the others made it to the corridor. He returned to his quarters, settling down on the floor pillow, steepling his hands in thought.

_He had asked her why they did not share quarters. He had told her it would be more convenient, more efficient, both of which were correct. This had angered her. His other self had confirmed that this was not the correct way to achieve what he desired. But he had not told her he found it acceptable or desirable, had he? Perhaps this was necessary?_

_Now Kirk had asked the same question. At least she had given __**him**__ some sort of answer, even though it did not make much sense. They did not share quarters because they had not followed an Earth custom or a formal Vulcan custom? But they were bonded. That should have over-ridden anything else. It should be sufficient. And why did she say she was __**not anything**__? She was his bondmate! He was greatly confused._

_After the first time this had come up, he called called his other self, asking for advice. He had been told he must use emotional reasons. He had not yet been able to decide what those were or how to bring them up. He had been told to wait, until she was no longer angry with him before trying again, so he had waited. He did not think she was angry any longer,_

_His other self had said he must approach her with emotion and without logic, but he did not know how to do that. He had been told to take her a gift and apologize, and he had done so. And she had allowed him back into her quarters, accepted the flowers, smiled at him, sat on the couch and talked to him, leaned on him, let him hold her. And she had welcomed him back into her bed, after the dance, and since. He had not pushed, he had waited for her to allow it, although it had been very, very difficult._

_And now she had told Kirk that it was not up to her. What did she mean? He had asked and she had refused. So who __**was**__ it up to? This made no sense, none at all. He was more confused than he had been before he overheard the conversation. He would need to call his other self again, and perhaps his father as well. He definitely needed help._

The door swooshed open and she stepped in. "Spock? Why aren't the lights on?"

He rose and turned to face her.

"Oh, you were meditating, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just.." She stopped as he reached her and touched her lips with one long finger.

"Hush. I was only thinking. And you do not interrupt me." He looked down at her, seeing she was definitely not feeling well. "Nyota, there is something wrong."

"I just don't feel very well. I don't know what's wrong. I...I just need...need to be held for a while. Is that okay?" She leaned toward him, her eyes still locked on his.

He curved his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. He tucked her head against his neck, under his chin, murmured softly into her hair. "I will gladly hold you, k'diwa. It is my pleasure."

She sighed, relaxing against him. "I don't know why I'm so achy tonight. And just out-of-sorts. Sorry. You feel so good, ashayam, just so good."

Achy, out-of-sorts, tired. Wait, he knew those symptoms. He calculated - she was slightly off schedule, this should have occurred last week. Tomorrow would be even worse. Well, then, he definitely needed to get her into bed, sleeping. He gathered her up and moved toward the bed, sitting her down on the edge so that he could removed her boots. He gently undressed her and tossed her clothing into the laundry container, for the first time ever making no effort to separate her clothing out from his. If she noticed this, she said nothing. He fetched one of her large tee-shirts from the dresser and pulled it over her head and then laid her back in the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Aren't you coming?" She sounded plaintive.

"Yes, k'diwa. I will be there in only a moment." he undressed and pulled a tee-shirt out of the drawer for himself. It would be enough tonight, briefs and tee-shirt, for she would need his body heat to ward off the cramps and spasms that were coming. He slid in beside her, molding his body against hers, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close, soothing her to sleep. He must remember to give her chocolate in the morning. And he must make those calls tomorrow, as well.


	46. Chapter 46:More Subspace Calls

Author's note: For those of you who are wondering where events in my other stories fit in with this one, I have a complete chronology on my profile page - complete with dates. Neither Pon Farr nor pregnancy are occurring soon, sorry.

_________________

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Forty-six - More Subspace Calls**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early March 2259**

**Spock **

He sat before the comlink, trying to collect himself and make an ordered list of questions to ask. This was _not_ easy. But now he had more information, information that still did not entirely make sense to him, but information nevertheless. He had wasted enough time. He found the first address, placed the call, waiting for the response. There. Polite greetings. Request for assistance. Gentle acquiescence.

"I did as you advised. I took her flowers. I did apologize for my behavior - without being specific. She did accept it, however, she was...subdued...for several days. She did not seek me out after shift as had been her want before. I...I was...lonely. She did not close the link - I could feel her turmoil, sadness. I knew there was a problem, but I did not understand what it was. There was a dance planned ...for Valentine's Day." Here he paused and tilted his head. Surely the other knew of this holiday. Yes, he nodded his understanding. He continued. "I did treat this as an opportunity. I did not assume that she would accompany me. Nor did I wait for her to bring up this subject. I did formally invite her. It was a 'date'."

Here the other held up one hand to interrupt. "This was excellent. Surely she did appreciate this?"

"Yes, she was very happy about it. She did not conceal her pleasure from me. And since then, she has been...more as she was before. And then, yesterday evening, I sensed that she was agitated, tired. It took me some time to find her, as she was not where I expected her to be, and she had damped down the link, so that I could not use it to locate her. When I did find her, she was speaking with another, and I held back, staying where they would not notice me. I did listen to their conversation. I realize that this is not polite behavior, but the topic was ...something about which I needed information." He stopped, breathing heavily. He tried to calm himself. The other waited.

"She was speaking with Kirk. He was asking questions...questions that she did not really want to answer. I believe that he may have felt that he was helping her. He senses that something is not right, but does not know what it is."

"It is his way to try to intervene. It has always been thus."

"It did furnish me with information that I did not have. She does not understand the nature of the bond between us. She...she...she said it was nothing." Here he stopped, unable to continue.

"Where those her exact words? I find that difficult to believe." The other was concerned.

"Not exactly. What she said was 'I am not anything'."

"Please give me the context. There must be more."

He took a deep breath, then spoke again. "Kirk asked her why we do not share quarters. She replied that we are not married. Kirk was...surprised. He stated that StarFleet was...flexible, that cultural differences were tolerated. He referenced his knowledge that there was some telepathic connection between us. Her response was that in her culture, people married before sharing quarters. That we were not officially bonded. That there had been no ritual. That she was neither married nor bonded, not anything. And when he asked why we did not do whatever she felt necessary to correct this, she answered that it was not up to her. And then she broke off the conversation. I am confused. I do request assistance in understanding her statements." He stopped talking and waited, slumped slightly from his normal erect posture.

"She obviously desires some sort of official recognition of the bond between you. You must remember that she was not raised with the knowledge of this type of joining. She does recognize that there is a bond of some sort between you, but she feels that this is a personal thing. Not something that others would recognize. Not something that StarFleet would acknowledge. Do you understand the difference?"

He sat quietly for a moment, thinking. "I begin to understand." He tilted his head, remembering something. "When I first discussed the bond with her, she assumed that I had put it in place without her permission. I did explain that this was not the case. Can she be waiting for me to ask permission?"

The other actually smiled at him. "You are growing in understanding. I know that you must have studied human courtship practices. What event is missing from your relationship?"

Knowledge dawned. The expression on his face changed, brightened slowly. "She is waiting for me to formally ask her to join with me. She does not feel that I have made this commitment, since I have not approached her with this question."

The other nodded, agreeing. "You have been remiss. Simply because you feel this is not necessary, does not mean that she does not feel so. But do not hurry this - you must consider carefully how to go about it. For a human woman, this is a very important event. You must make it memorable for her." He paused, thought, tilting his head in a very familiar manner. "You might wish to consult our father. I am sure he could offer you some pointers in this matter."

"I did intend to call him after speaking with you. I need all the help I can get in this matter." He was still while he thought what to say next. "This seems to be the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life."

"Indeed." There was nothing but total agreement there.

"I thank you. You have been of immense help." They said their farewells and he broke the connection. He spent several moments in quite contemplation, ordering his thoughts once again, before making the second call.

"Spock, my sa-fu, it is good to see you." Dark brows drew together. "I believe that something is bothering you. Do you wish to discuss something with me?"

"Yes, please, sa-mekh. I..I do need your advice. If you would, could you please tell me how you addressed the subject of bonding with mother? I feel that I have done everything possible wrong and I am in need of much assistance."

Sarek looked at his unhappy son. He sighed, almost audibly. "I believe the expression is 'like father, like son'. I did not do very well on this topic myself. I will share with you the things that I did wrong. If you have proceeded down the same path that I did, you will have much to do to compensate."

Spock's hands clenched together on the desk. Why was this not easier?

He listened carefully to what his father had to say, occasionally asking questions. When the conversation was over, he sat there for some time, trying to decide what to do next. He was still sitting there, brooding, when the door opened. He looked up quickly. She stood there in the doorway, hesitating. He rose quickly and crossed to her, taking her hands and drawing her inside.

"Spock? I've been trying to call you, but your comlink seems to be down."

"It is not down, I have been making calls. I am sorry that this has concerned you. Is there something that you need? Something I can do to assist you?" He allowed his concern to show on his face.

"I just needed to be with you."

His heart lifted. "That is always acceptable, k'diwa. Always." He drew her to the couch and settled down, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping her in his arms. "Tell me of your day. What problems do you need to solve? I will be glad to help."


	47. Chapter 47:Courting

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Forty-seven - Courting**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid March 2259**

**Spock **

He went back over everything he had been told, making plans. He would have to be more public than felt really comfortable. He would just have to get used to it. His father had, therefore, he could. It was not as though he did not want others to know that she was his, for he certainly did. And somehow he had to actually talk to her about things - many things. He certainly wished to cause her no further pain - nor did he wish any more for himself!

He must start immediately. Yes, it was time. He exited his quarters and strode down the hall, stopping by her door only seconds before it opened. She was surprised to see him there. He dipped his head, just a bit, looked into her eyes and spoke. "May I accompany you to the mess hall for breakfast?"

**Nyota**

"Yes, of course, Spock." She was slightly confused, but glad to see him. They started off down the hall and he reached over, hooking his first two fingers about hers. Little sparks tingled in their hands, causing her lips to curl up. He did not let loose until they were in the serving line, looking at what the kitchens had to offer this morning.

"If you do not like what is displayed here, I will be glad to obtain whatever you desire from the synthesizer."

She looked at him in shock. He had never made such an offer before. What had come over him? She shook her head and took a bowl of fruit, a large muffin, an omelet stuffed with cheese and peppers. "This is fine. Thanks."

As she exited the serving area, she felt his hand at the small of her back, resting softly there as though he did this every morning. Whatever had gotten into him, she liked it.

**Spock**

He sat at his station. Not much was going on right now, so he was reviewing this morning's events. She had been pleased, that had been obvious. And it had not been difficult. Why had he not been acting this way all along? He could find no answer.

He extended a small trickle of awareness toward her, trying to sense her mood. Their link was open, but damped down, as she concentrated on her duties. But she seemed to be happy, humming very quietly to herself as she worked. He sent her a gentle wave of affection, felt her happiness expand just a bit, saw her lips curve up just slightly. Better.

When she finished what she was doing, he leaned in her direction. "It would please me to escort you to lunch when you are ready." He got a very large smile then. Perhaps he _had _been taking her for granted. It had not been his intention.

****

In the turbolift at shift end, he leaned down to speak softly in her ear. "I believe they are showing one of your favorite holovids this evening. Would you allow me to escort you there?" Her eyes were big as she looked at him, nodding her head. Very good.

***

During the showing of the holovid, he sat close to her, allowed her to feed him popcorn from her fingers, watched her enjoyment of the illogical action on the screen. And then he walked her back to her quarters, again linking his fingers with hers. And when they reached her door, he waited until she invited him before stepping in. Her happiness was bubbling over. This had not been as difficult as he had imagined. So far. Of course, he had not even begun to discuss any of the things which they must discuss. One step at a time.

***

He worked hard at not assuming. He asked. He invited. He brought her flowers for no reason at all, surprising her. He fixed the PADD she thought broken, receiving a big hug in exchange, right on the bridge, and he did not flinch. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. She had expressed her choice, in public, and no one had objected. It was acceptable. But he still had not initiated any discussion. And he must.

**Nyota**

She did not know what had gotten into Spock, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. He had been_ very_ attentive recently. It was quite nice. He had even brought her flowers! And she hadn't had any sense that he had brought them because he thought he had done anything wrong, as was often the case with human males. He had simply wanted to surprise her and make her happy. Which he certainly had done!

Maybe he didn't really just take her for granted. Maybe she had been wrong. But they had been on the Enterprise now for nine months, and they hadn't gotten much more public than they had been back at the Academy, and she had really thought that they would. She _wanted_ to be public. And it had seemed that he did not. Until just recently. Or with the bridge crew - he was just a bit more open with them. And there had been a few encounters at TGIF - when he had come between her and someone trying to get her to dance or more - just stood there and glared, which always seemed to be enough. And he always danced with her when the right music played at TGIF, always. Maybe she just hadn't been counting those things.

She did know that he wasn't human. She did truly understand that. And she didn't want him to be anything other that who and what he was. He was just the way he was and she loved him, truly, truly loved _him_. Not some idealized vision of what she thought he might be or of what she thought she wanted. And she knew he loved her, too. But somehow it just hadn't seemed to be _enough_. When they were at the Academy, they had had to be discrete. There hadn't been much choice. But they weren't there any longer. And the captain obviously had no problem with them being together. So why weren't they more open about it? Why hadn't he done anything to make his choice public? She just didn't understand.

**Spock**

She was responding well to his more public attentions. And he was finding that the small things that he did that made her happy did not bother him as much as he had thought they would. In fact, he now realized that he had begun doing most of these things almost as soon as they were back on the Enterprise. And then, he had pulled back. Why had he done that? It was not that his feelings had changed toward her - unless, possibly to become even stronger. Was it possible that the depth of his feelings had bothered him? And it was now very clear to him that he had failed in one very important thing - she did desire for him to make a public commitment to their relationship and he had not done so - not in the way that she desired. He did feel that it was common knowledge among the bridge crew - but they were not inclined to be gossips. He did want to be with her at all times. He wanted to wake up beside her every day. He did not want this constant back and forth, he wanted to be settled, with a permanent location that was _theirs_, not his, not hers. And that certainly appeared to be what _she _wanted as well. So somehow he needed to convince her that what they both wanted was the same thing. And he needed to tell her of_ things_ - things she needed to know before making a permanent decision. And he needed to do it _soon_.

***

He made preparations. He meticulously cleaned his quarters. He obtained many candles. He arranged for flowers, food. He drew things from stores, had things replicated. He even borrowed a few things. And when everything was arranged, prepared, he extended an invitation. And she accepted, wondering what was going on.


	48. Chapter 48:Imperatives part one

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Forty-eight - Imperatives - part one**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late March 2259**

**Spock **

He showered carefully, paying close attention to all parts of his body. He checked for beard stubble, he trimmed his fingernails and toenails. He dressed carefully, in clothing he knew she liked. He put new sheets on the bed, just in case. He laid the white cloth on the table, arranged the candles, placed the china and the crystal glasses on the table. He put the flowers in the crystal vase and set it on the table. He selected music discs and loaded the player. He retrieved the chilled bottle of wine from the stasis unit and placed it in the small cooler beside the table. He checked the time. Yes, it was time for the last things to be done. He placed the food in the replicator, set it on 'warm'. He went about the room and lit the candles. He started the music. Now he stood in the middle of the room and looked about. He had forgotten to dim the lights. Quickly he did that, then looked around again. Yes, he had done everything, it was all as he had planned. He stepped to the door, she should be here very soon. He must not be nervous, he must present calm to her, even though this would be difficult. He drew in a deep breath, let it out slowly, trying for calm, and then the door opened.

She stood there, transfixed. "Spock?" her eyes were large, her mouth slightly open. He reached out, took one hand, and drew her into the room, so that the door could close. He circled her waist with his other arm, drawing her against him, leading her across the room to the table.

"Please sit here, Nyota." He held her chair, assisting her. He lifted the wine bottle and poured out a glass for her, then one for himself. He retrieved the food and placed it on the table, watching her. She had a look of wonder on her face. She had been surprised, then. He thought that was good. He certainly hoped so.

They sat and ate. She praised the food, saying it reminded her of food they had cooked together. Sighing about how she missed those Monday evenings.

"I miss them also. It was...comforting. A familiar habit that was sustaining. Being together, working together, reading, music. It was....something I looked forward to." He watched her as he admitted to these...feelings...that he had had. She smiled softly, remembering those evenings. She looked up at him, almost shyly.

"I looked forward to them also, Spock. Very much." She was quiet a moment. "I know we have no way to cook together now, but we could still read poetry -- we haven't done that in a long time."

"I do not know why, because it is something that we both enjoyed. We should start doing it again." And they should. They would. He would see to it. And she smiled again, happy. He could feel it.

He cleared the table. Poured her another glass of wine. Sat down again. Steeled himself. It was time to talk. "Nyota, there are things I need to discuss with you. Things I need to tell you. Things which are difficult for me. Please be patient." He looked at her, eyes begging.

She reached across the table and clasped his hands in hers. "I'm listening, Spock." And then she waited.

"I need to talk to you about..traditions. Vulcan traditions. And then other things." She nodded but did not speak. He continued. "When Vulcan children are small, their parents make all the decisions for them. They look ahead and make arrangements that will be beneficial to their children later in life, when they have...needs. Important needs." He swallowed. She looked slightly confused, but remained silent. "One of the things that is done for the children is to arrange for bondmates. At the age of seven, most Vulcan children are...betrothed. So that a mate will be available...when necessity arises." Now she looked very confused, but she was still waiting for him to explain.

"There is a ritual. An elder makes a..bond...between the children. The intent is for the children to become...used...to one another. To grow together. To be ready when the time approaches. And so my parents did for me." He stopped, breathing heavily. She stroked his hands gently, not speaking. "Unfortunately, the girl they chose did not...like..me. Nor did I like her. There was no choice involved, it was simply done. Thereafter, there was a..presence, a very faint presence, always with me. Not pleasant. I did not see her often, nor willingly. Although she grew into an attractive young woman, her mind was _not_ attractive. I had no wish to be bound to her, but there did not seem to be any alternative. And when I left for Earth, she was extremely...angry, disdainful, accusatory. I did hope that I would never see her again." Here he paused. He slipped one hand from Nyota's grasp and lifted his wine glass, took a sip to wet his dry mouth. He returned his hand to Nyota's, holding hers closely.

"Do you remember when you invited me to Africa?" She nodded. "And I said that there were things that I must attend to before I could come?" Again she nodded. "There were two things that I had started that I needed to complete. One was the matter of your aide assignment." He watched as her expression changed. "The other was the dissolving of that bond with T'Pring. It required three visits to the Vulcan Embassy to complete. The first trip was the request. The second was the examination - to determine whether the bond _could_ be dissolved, and whether it _should_ be. And there was much paperwork to be completed. The third trip was the meeting with the elder to perform the ritual of sundering. Which was extremely successful. And it was such a relief to have that presence no long there, disapproving of everything that I did." He dipped his head for a moment, gathering himself, then raised his face to her again. "I could not proceed in the direction in which I wished to go until that matter was taken care of. Do you understand?"

"I do think that I have understood most of what you have said, Spock. But there are some things that are puzzling to me. You have spoken of ..necessity....and important needs...and a time approaching. I do not understand these things."

"I am sure that you do not. And I will speak of the meaning of these terms shortly. But I do want to discuss one topic at a time. And be sure that you understand it before moving on to the next."

She cocked her head and looked into his eyes. "YOU arranged for me to be offered that other aide position." It was not a question.

"Yes. I did. I_ needed_ for you not to be under my command." He paused, his eyes slightly unfocused, before continuing. "I did tell you this."

"No, what you told me was that it would be _better_ if I was not under your command. You never said that you had arranged matters to ensure that."

"This makes a difference?" He looked at her smile. "Yes, I see that it does. I should have explained that - after we had...started to....be together. There appear to be many things I should have done, Nyota. I do apologize."

She looked thoughtful. Then she sighed deeply and looked at him. "This..bond...that you had with...T'Pring? It was like the bond between us?"

"No. Never. The bond between us is greatly desired. It is pleasant. To share with you...is...more than anything that I have ever experienced before. There is no comparison, Nyota. None at all."

"But it was the same type of bond, wasn't it?"

He considered. "Yes, the same type."

"A...betrothal...bond."

"Yes."

"Ah." she tilted her head, looked at him. "Then all this time - ever since you talked to your father - you have considered us betrothed - engaged."

"Yes, Nyota. Indeed I have. There is no other way I _could_ have considered it. Nor any other way I _wished_ to consider it."

"You might have explained that to me."

"I do apologize. I have failed you and it is my fault. I did not understand that _you_ did not understand."

"And what made you understand this?"

He looked very uncomfortable. "I did get assistance."

"From whom? Not Jim Kirk, I hope!"

"No, no! From my father, for one. And from...another family member. They were most helpful to me."

She nodded. "Okay, then. So...where do we go from here? What comes next?"

"There are other things I _must_ tell you. MUST. Difficult things. Please be patient." His eyes implored.

"I'm still listening, Spock." she raised his hands to her mouth, kissed his fingers lightly, dropped them back to the table, waited.

The next part would be much more difficult. He braced himself before continuing.

______

Author's note; Sorry, cliffie!


	49. Chapter 49:Imperatives part two

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Forty-nine - Imperatives - part two**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid March 2259**

**Spock **

He looked at her, focused sharply on her face, on his hands in hers, took a deep breath. "I must speak to you of Vulcan biology. Vulcans are..different than humans. In some ways, very different. For example, Vulcans are much stronger than humans. I have told you before that I am always afraid that I will injure you - that I am careful to restrain myself in order not to do so."

She nodded her head at him. She was aware of this. When he did not immediately continue, she spoke softly. "I remember how you practiced control, Spock. How difficult it was for you. How hard you tried."

"Yess. It was most difficult. I had to learn how much pressure I could use, practice until it was automatic, so that I did not bruise you. There are still times when it is ...difficult...when I almost forget. There are...certain things..that you do, that overwhelm me." He almost panted, he was trying so hard to convey his meaning to her. "I have no wish for you to discontinue these things, Nyota. But I also have no wish to harm you....ever. I do have great fears that I will do so. That there will come a time when ...I forget...when I do not restrain myself sufficiently."

She was shaking her head at him. She reached out, put one finger on his lips. "Spock, listen to me. I am not so fragile - I can take a few bruises." she dropped her eyes a moment, then looked back up at him. "When you...struggle...with control, it..it's so...so arousing. It makes me fell so...full of wonder, of joy, to know that you feel so strongly. Do you understand?" Her voice was low, full, making him respond so fully to her that he struggled now, even to speak.

"Nyota....ah, k'diwa, please." He clasped her hands tightly, bowed his head over them, seeking calmness. Through her touch, he felt her presence, offering calm, offering love. He let it flow through him, taking away the struggle. He breathed easier, raising his eyes again to hers. "Thank you, k'diwa." He basked in the radiance of her love. It did make it easier. Now to continue.

"There is another way in which Vulcans are quite different than humans. Please, Nyota, bear with me. This is difficult to discuss. Vulcans have worked hard at conquering their emotions, at keeping them under control. And, for most Vulcans, this is achievable, most of the time. But there is a time... A time when no Vulcan can control these things. A time when logic does_ not_ prevail. When any sort of restraint is almost impossible." He was quiet a moment, but she did not interrupt, she only waited, still holding his hands, still soothing him with her love.

"When a Vulcan reaches full adulthood, a...cycle begins. A cycle which recurs approximately every seven years until it tapers off when great age has been reached. Each time this cycle occurs, it lasts for several days, as much as a week, possibly more. There is variance. Each individual is different. During this time...the individual who is affected loses the ability to embrace logic. Loses the ability to control...reactions, emotions, feelings, actions. There is irritation, anger, even violence when what is desired is threatened in any way. And there is one thing, one action, which is imperative during this time." He stopped, taking several breaths, trying to center himself again. And she waited, calmly, willing him ease. He brought her hands up, bent his head, held her hands against his face, steadying himself. He let their hands drop back to the table and once again met her eyes.

"This cycle is called Pon Farr, the time of mating. During this time, a male Vulcan will...be focused entirely on....mating with his bondmate. To the exclusion of all other activities. Repeatedly. It is nature's way of ensuring the continuance of our race. Procreation." He hesitated, then plunged ahead. "This is not love-making, Nyota, not at all. This is...is raw, animalistic, driven. I...I...I need you to understand this. This is not something that I will have any control over. It _will _happen. You _must_ understand this. I..I..I _want _you to understand this. That this will occur, that I cannot control it." He stopped, limp, waiting now for her reaction.

She was quiet. She dropped her eyes to their linked hands. She breathed softly. He did not feel much through the link - she had not closed it, but it was muted. She was considering what he had said, before sharing her feelings with him. He could understand this, would wait.

He waited what seemed a very long time. He knew it was not. He trembled with the need to hear her voice, to know how she felt about this.

Finally she spoke. "This then, is why Vulcan parents betroth their children so young."

"Yes."

"And how often has this - this cycle - occurred for you?"

"Never."

She raised her eyes from their hands now and looked into his eyes, startled. "Never?"

"Not ever. Nyota, you are aware that Vulcans are much longer lived than Humans. I have not yet achieved full adulthood. Although the time of first Pon Farr does vary considerably, it is not unusual for it to arrive even later than my current age. Although some of my age-mates have achieved this...milestone...it has not yet arrived for me." He continued, in an even quieter voice. "Had it occurred, I would have been drawn back to Vulcan, to consummate the bond with T'Pring - to have the formal ritual joining us as bondmates. The first Pon Farr is normally when that occurs. The....extended...bouts of...sexual activity...at that time produce a bond which is very difficult to break. And the....loosening of control...which occurs makes the bond a very deep one."

She was thinking again, he could see the movements of her eyes behind her eyelids, feel the small twitches of muscles in her hands, see them on her face. Her head nodded once or twice, as if she made some point to herself. She tilted her head and looked at him again. "Have you spoken of this to Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes. I have done so. It was difficult but necessary. He is doing research. I also put him in contact with...a relative...who has been through this and agreed to give him information which will be beneficial when the time comes."

She actually smiled at him now. "That's very good, Spock. You'll need help. You'll need...a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes. A plan of action to offset the loss of control. Knowledge of what may happen and what to do to lessen the effects."

He was not entirely sure of what she had in mind. And she had not yet mentioned herself in connection to this plan, not at all. His heart stuttered. "Nyota?" He could not continue.

"We will need a place where you cannot break anything. Somewhere we won't be interrupted. It will take planning and preparation." Her eyes were unfocused as she thought over the problem.

He let out his breath, not even conscious that he had been holding it in. She meant to be there.

She looked at him, still not finished. "Have you told me everything about this? Have you held anything back? I need to know, Spock."

He really did not want to give her this information. There was a reason he had held it back. He cleared his throat, he would not meet her eyes. She freed her hands, reached out, grabbed his chin and drew his face back toward her. "Tell me now, Spock."

"I have left something out, yes. Deliberately. I did not want it to influence your...feelings about this. I wanted you to understand the event itself without considering...this..other...thing."

She looked at him, obviously waiting. She still held his face in her hands. He grasped for courage and opened his mouth. "When this event..occurs...it must be...satisfied. If it is not, the person...becomes...increasingly agitated, ill, personality begins to ...disintegrate. Insanity occurs before...death." He held himself very still, fearing now.

"And you weren't going to tell me this? Spock! Ashayam, do you not trust me? Do you not believe that I love you?"

"I do trust you, Nyota. I trust you with my life, my sanity. I put myself in your hands. Without your love, I will perish, for I will choose no other. You are the only one I have ever wanted, the only one I _will_ ever want. You are my k'hat'n'diawa - the other half of my mind, my soul, my heart - the one who completes me. There is no other, there has never been another, I cannot conceive of there being another - who would fulfill me as you do."

Her eyes filled with tears, but her mouth curved in a smile. Through her hands upon his face, he felt the swell of emotion she sent him, filling him up until he felt he would burst with it. He laid his hands over hers, treasuring her.

"Ah, Spock, ashayam, such lovely words. Such lovely, lovely words. Do you know how happy they make me? And the feelings behind the words, the feelings! Oh, Spock, don't ever, ever hide that from me! I need to feel that, ashayam, I _need_ it." And so he opened up the link as wide as it was possible, and let it all flow out to her. And heard her gasp, and moan, her hands quivering against him. And rose swiftly from his chair and clasped her body against his, holding her so tightly, cradling her against him.

"Thee art mine, Nyota. Say it. Please say it." His lips brushed her temples, he trembled.

"I have said it many times, Spock, and I haven't changed my mind yet. I am yours and you are mine, and I hope that never, never changes."

He overflowed with joy. He could hardly contain it. He brushed light kisses across her face, treasuring her. He murmured soft words, he was so aroused he hardly knew what they were. She burrowed against him, laughing softly, hugging him tightly.

He managed to lift his face from hers for a moment, still one thing to determine, to finalize. "Tell me what you wish, Nyota."

"Wish? What do you mean?"

"Do you wish a formal bonding ritual, or would you prefer a Human marriage ceremony? Either here on the Enterprise or in Africa? Tell me what you wish and it shall be."

"All of it. I want all of it!" Her face was alight with joy, gleaming and shining at him.

"All?" He stared at her, dumbfounded. "ALL?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Every way imaginable. I want nothing left undone. Not one thing."

He looked at her in amazement. "All?"

She laughed and laughed at him, clasping him close. "Yes, yes, yes. All. Everything."

He was overcome, unable to do anything except hold her close to him. Until she began to touch him, to excite and enflame him. Then he knew exactly what to do. And did it very well, too, leaving her limp and sated, sleeping on him, her breath soft against his neck, his mind still full of glory.


	50. Chapter 50:Better Reasons

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fifty - Better Reasons**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late March 2259**

**Spock **

He lay there, not quite asleep yet, but certainly close, and realized that there was one subject that he had not covered. One that he definitely had a list of better reasons for now. Tomorrow he must remember to bring it up. Perhaps she would react better now. He moved his body just slightly, repositioning her a tiny bit, wrapping his arm about her and using the other one to pull the blankets up over their shoulders. He slipped that arm under the covers and lay it across his body, his hand splayed out over her ribs. He gave a deep sigh and settled into sleep.

***

After four hours, he awoke. She was still sleeping soundly. He did not think that she had even moved. Well, he had tired her out before letting her sleep. His lips quirked up at the memory. He turned his face just enough that his cheek rested against her temple. Now he could experience her dream. It was strange, but her dreams seldom came to him through their link. It seemed to require skin contact, and worked best when he had contact with her temple. He lay quietly and calmed himself, listening.

She seemed to be dreaming of their days at the Academy. He drifted further into her mind, gentle tendrils, observing, not interfering.

_He stands at the front of the class, teaching. She sits in the seat she always sat in, the center seat of the front row. And she moves her legs apart, revealing herself to him. She is not wearing underwear. She slides down in her seat, spreading her legs further apart, enough that he can see the moist folds of her secret center. The dream version of himself continues to teach, but his eyes never leave what is revealed to him, though he does not respond to it in any manner._

This is very strange. Nothing like this ever happened. Although he had watched her so closely when she sat in front of him, she had never done anything like this. She had always been very proper, very professional. He had not even been sure that she watched him back for some time. The dream is changing now. He directs his attention back to it.

_They are at the hotel in Oxford. They are standing in front of the door to her room. She punches in the code on the door plate and they enter the room. She removes the bright green dress, the gold belt with the little bells, the leg coverings that both revealed and hid her legs. She is wearing only her little white panties and a very brief white bra. Now she approaches him and undoes the front of his shirt, sliding it down his arms. Then she unseals his trousers, letting them pile on the floor around his ankles. She pulls on his arms, pulling him backwards towards the bed. They fall onto the bed, entangled with one another. _

His mouth is dry now, his body reacting to her dream. This did not happen. If she had pulled him into her room, he would have had great difficulty in not responding in this fashion, but in truth it had not occurred. Is this what she wishes had occurred? He does not remember another dream like this, but of course, he has only experienced a very few of her dreams. The dream changes again, flowing seamlessly into a new locale. He concentrates. What will happen next?

_They are in his office, grading papers. He rises, goes to the door and locks it. She turns towards him and rises from her chair as well. She moves to the side of his desk and bends down over it. He approaches her from behind and lifts her skirt up over her bottom, so that it rests against her upper back. Then he peels her little white panties down to her ankles, and with one hand he spreads her legs apart. The other hand is opening his trousers. He strokes her with his fingers, feels her wetness. With one long thrust he seats himself within her. He suspends himself above her, hands beside hers on the desk. He bends over her and bites the back of her neck. Then he begins the fast rhythm that brings them both quickly into ecstasy. She bites her hand to keep quiet. When they can breathe again, he backs away from her and pulls her little white panties back into place. She straightens up and goes back to her work. He goes to unlock the door. Neither has said a word._

Now he must use all his control to subdue his body's reaction. How many times had he fantasized about such actions? He had constantly exerted control to keep from doing exactly this. How had she known? Did she want this as well? Was she dreaming about something she had desired at the time? The only part of this that had actually occurred had been the bite. He had definitely bitten the back of her neck, there in his office. But she had been very angry with him over that. In her dream, she moves to another place, drifting easily. Where is she headed now?

_They are in the message array center, listening. She rises from her chair, goes to the door to the hall, locks it. She returns to him, reaches under her skirt, removes her panties. She leans over him and opens his trousers, then sits in his lap in the chair, one leg on either side of him, filling herself with him. She moves over him, causing the chair to sway beneath them. He clasps her hips, levering her up and down, his head thrown back. She leans over and bites his neck as the muscles inside squeeze him in continuous waves of sheer ecstasy._

This is closer to something that actually happened, but they had not gone anywhere near this far. There had been only touches, kisses, nothing more. His control was slipping, his body reacting to the continual barrage of tantalizing scenes. He must disengage from her dream before he wakes her up. He takes a deep breath and rolls his face away from her temple, breaking the skin-to-skin contact. He lays back, trying to calm himself, trying to subdue his reaction. She moves against him, murmuring softly. Her hands move on his body, searching. She nuzzles against his neck, sighing his name. This is not helping.

The leg she has thrown over his moves. She rolls her body, more onto his. She gives a small frustrated sigh, little noises in her throat, not even words. Her hips push against his. She pushes her face against his neck, butting the top of her head under his chin. He will definitely not be able to hold out much longer.

When she bites the side of his neck, he completely loses his control. He pulls her up over his body, his hands busy on her, finding the places he knows arouse her, wanting her wet and hot and ready for him, now! She moans and pants, moving against him, rubbing her body on his. It does not take long for him to position her so that he can thrust within, sinking into her soft wetness with a great sigh. He begins to rock his hips against her, thrusting in and out, cupping her sweet round bottom to pull her against him. She has his ears in her hands now, squeezing, and bites him again, moaning at him. It is not going to take long, not long at all. She squeezes him with all her little muscles and he bows up off the bed, filling her with his heat. She shudders against him, convulsing, moaning, sighing, his name falling from her lips as she grasps him so tightly.

When she sleeps again, he makes no further attempt to listen to her dreams. He has no energy left this night.

***

In the morning, they shower quickly, dress and head for the mess hall together. She does not make any effort to hide the fact that she is coming out of his quarters on a work day morning. For some reason he cannot explain, this is very satisfactory. It also makes him hopeful that she will agree to what he wishes.

***

When she is ready for lunch, she rises from her chair and walks over to him, pulling him up by the hand and heading for the turbolift. There are a few raised eyebrows and smiling lips, but he finds he does not care. She is expressing her choice, making it clear that he is taken. This_ is _what he desires.

***

When they leave the mess hall after supper, she hesitates, looks at him. "Where are we going tonight?" He does not want to have this conversation in the corridor. He pulls her toward his quarters. As soon as they are inside, he pulls to to him, looks down into her eyes.

"Nyota, can we not move in together now? Please."

"And why do you wish this? What reasons do you offer? Convenience? Efficiency?" But her eyes are smiling at him.

"While these reasons do exist, they are not the primary ones. I wish to find you in my bed every time I awake. I wish to share my shower with you every morning. I wish to spend each evening with you beside me on the couch. I wish to find you beside me each time I meditate. I wish to be able to reach out and touch you when my need is great. I wish to have you near me at all times, Nyota. I am ready, k'diwa, ready to for you to be always with me. Please, ashayam, taluhk nash-veh, please, ashal-veh, please do not make me wait further."

She smiled up at him, her face glowing with happiness. "Ah, Spock, those are the right reasons! Yes, ashayam, we can move in together now."

He gathered her so close to him that she huffed at him to let her breathe, but he could not let go of her, being so full of happiness that he could hardly process it.

_________

K'diwa = half of my heart and soul

Ashayam = beloved

Taluhk nash-veh = I cherish thee

Ashal-veh = darling


	51. Chapter 51:Carting Stuff Down Halls

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fifty-one - Carting Stuff Down Halls**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early April 2259**

**Spock **

He finished his run and shut down the treadmill. Nyota handed him his water bottle and towel. He mopped his forehead and the back of his neck and took a deep drink of water. They started off across the gym, towards the exit. When they reached the split in the corridor, where they had to decide which direction to go, she leaned up and spoke softly into his ear. "Go to your quarters and get your back pack and both your large and small duffels and bring them to my quarters."

He looked at her, puzzled. "Are we not going to shower?" He really wanted to shower with her now, besides needing one after working out.

She grinned at him. "Of course we are. But I need your duffels and your back pack so that I can pack them full of stuff."

He stood there stunned. She was going to move in today? She was not going to wait? He looked at her smiling face and felt very, very warm. He leaned down, just a bit more, so that their faces were very close together. "Today? You're going to pack today?"

"Yes, yes, of course I am." She laughed softly at him. "You did beg very nicely."

He thought he might drown in her eyes. He tried to gather himself together, to say something else, but just then he felt a sharp smack on his buttocks. He straightened up with a jerk.

"Hey, you two! Get a room! You're blocking the hall." Jim Kirk swept on by them, grinning widely.

Nyota grabbed his arm, stopping his retort. He looked down at her. No, he would waste no time on Jim today. He nodded at Nyota and turned in the direction of his quarters, as she turned to go to hers. He entered his quarters and quickly opened the storage compartment over the closet, pulling out the duffle bags and backpack. Quickly he rolled the smaller duffle inside the larger one and stuffed both inside the back pack. Grabbing it by one top crosspiece, he hurried back out and down the corridor to Nyota's soon-to-be-empty quarters, working hard at suppressing his elation.

When he reached her quarters, he dropped the back pack on the table and headed straight for the bathroom, where she already had the shower running. He dropped his clothes on the floor and joined her, finding her quite ready to wrap herself around him. He nuzzled her neck and ran his hands down her back, cupping her little round bottom in his hands. She had her hands on his chest, ruffling up the hair growing there, teasing his nipples with her fingers, turning up the fire. She was murmuring things to him, against his neck, in several different languages. She said something particularly _interesting_ in Orion. He drew back, just a bit, and looked at her. Did she _really_ want to do that? She giggled. "Gaila told me about that. Are you interested?"

His blood boiled. He lifted her up, pushing her against the wall of the shower, lifting her high enough that he could taste her. She moaned and draped her legs over his shoulders, clutching at his hair, pushing towards his face with her hips. He dragged his tongue down across her wet folds, plunged in, making her shriek at him. He held her up with one hand, moving the other down, pulling on her thigh to spread her open further, growling into her slick center, tugging and pulling at her while she twisted and bucked and screamed at him. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, driving his tongue into her as deeply as possible, closing his mouth now so that his upper lip was right on that sensitive bud of flesh. And she convulsed, spasming tightly around him, pulling on his hair, his ears, her heels digging into his back, screaming at him, SPOCK!

As soon as her convulsions stopped, he dragged her back down the wall, mouth busy on her body as she descended. And when her feet were on the floor again, he did not stop, but pushed her on down until her mouth was level with his crotch, panting now, hard and throbbing, waiting for her. He did not have to wait more than a few seconds before she lunged forward and engulfed him. He shuddered as she moved over him, her hands pulling him hard against her mouth, her tongue plastered against the sensitive underside of his lok, sucking hard, her mouth working, pulling him in, pulling him over the edge. His hands splayed out against the wall, as though to keep him from falling, as he shivered and shuddered and burned, his whole attention on the part of him she seemed determined to swallow whole. Her hands moved now, descending from his hips to his scrotum, cradling his testicles, rolling them about, squeezing them at the same time as she sucked hard on his lok, making him roar at her, NYOTA! as he bucked and jerked and filled her mouth.

When she was sure that he was finished, she slowly allowed him to slide out of her mouth, the tip of his lok gently emerging from her pursed lips bit by bit. He sighed, his head hanging down, his arms supporting him against the wall. She rose up between his body and the wall, and wrapped her arms around his neck again, rubbing herself against him, still breathing hard. He bent his face against her neck, breathing her in. "Mine. You are mine."

She sighed happily, almost laughing. "Yes. All yours. And you are mine."

"Yes." he gathered her in, treasuring her. "I am yours. Always."

They stayed in this position for several more minutes, until she bit him very, very softly on the shoulder. "I want to pack. I want to take my things to _our_ quarters. Now."

He had to suppress the utter delight that filled him when he heard those words. He must help her, get her moved quickly. And then he would have her again, in _their_ quarters. Yes, that was an excellent plan! He waved his hand under the showerhead to stop the water and stepped out of the shower. He found the towels on the counter where she had put them and handed her one, taking the other to dry himself. Turning towards the sleeping alcove, he saw that she had clean clothing laid out on the bed. Good planning.

When they were dressed, he rubbed her hair, helping her to dry it, and then he brushed it for her before she tied it up in a twist, out of her way. Time to get to work. She pulled the duffel bags out of his back pack and motioned to the storage compartment above her closet. He pulled her duffels and backpack out and set them on the table as well. Now she had places to put things. She walked to her dresser, and opened the drawer that contained his clothing. She picked it up in one stack and handed it to him. He put it in his small duffel. She closed that empty drawer and opened the next one, taking out stacks of sweaters and handing them to him. He put them in one of the large duffels. They continued in this way until the dresser was empty. Now she moved to the closet, taking down clothing and folding it up, still on the hangers, then laying them down in his large duffel, until it was full. Now she looked at the duffels, deciding what to do next. She took the empty small duffel into the bathroom and filled it with toiletries, laying the wet towels on top. That one was full now. She opened the cupboard under the counter and drew out all the clean towels, and the other items there, passing them out to him. He fit them in where ever there was room. He went back and informed her that all the duffels were full, but the back packs were still empty. She checked over the bathroom, to be sure she hadn't missed anything, checking in the shower to be sure she had retrieved the shampoo and shower gel. Back in the living area, she quickly filled the back packs with books and PADDs. He turned his back to her and she lifted the heavy pack, settling it down on his shoulders. He fastened the straps. When she would have lifted the other, he stopped her. "That is too heavy for you, Nyota. I will get it the second trip." He picked up both large duffels, leaving the two smaller ones for her. She looked around and grabbed the tea pot off the top of the replicator and followed him out the door. Down the corridor they went, straight to his quarters. For once, the corridor was entirely empty.

Inside, they set down their burdens, and quickly unpacked. He moved his things about in the dresser, giving her half the drawers. The drawers were very full now. He would have to see whether they could get another dresser. He moved all his clothing to one end of the closet, leaving the things she had already here at the other end. The closet was also very full, but there was no way to add another closet to the room! She carried her toiletries into the bathroom, finding places for everything. The dry towels went into the cabinet and he hung up the wet ones. Now all the duffels were empty, leaving only the books in the back pack. Swiftly he lifted them out, setting them on the floor in front of the bookcase. They could organize the books later. He rolled the duffels up and stuck them in the back pack and they were ready for another trip.

Back down the corridor. Now there were a few people there, but they paid little attention. Inside her quarters, she checked the closet and the storage compartment, finding only a few items, besides her shoes and boots. He put all of those in the empty back pack. Now she stripped the bed, rolling the sheets and blankets together into a compact bundle which he stuffed into one of the large duffels. She retrieved all the clean bedding from the drawer under the bed, and he put it in the other large duffel. She emptied the laundry container into one of the small duffles, thankful that she had just done her laundry. Now the only things left in the sleeping alcove where the things on the headboard and small nightstand. When those were packed, the only things remaining were in the living area. And all the duffels were full again. He took the second pack of books, and let her have the pack containing the shoes. Again he picked up both large duffels and left the smaller ones for her. Back down the corridors. This time they got several curious looks, but paid no attention to them, concentrating on getting down the corridor swiftly.

Once again they worked quickly together to empty out the duffels and backpacks, putting as much away where it ought to go as they could. It would mean less work later. When they had finished, he rolled up the duffels and stashed them into one of the backpacks and then looked down at her. "Are you hungry, Nyota? It is past the time we normally eat lunch."

She looked up at him in confusion. "It's that late? But we just started." And as she said that, her stomach gave a very loud growl. She doubled up in laughter. "Lunch it is, then!" And so they headed for the mess hall, arriving none too soon, for the offerings were very badly picked over. They sat and ate, not talking very much, realizing as they began to eat, just how hungry they actually were. They were about to leave the mess hall when Jim found them.

"Hey guys, want to join us? Some of us are going to play basketball and we could use more players."

"We have already finished our physical conditioning for today. We have other things we need to do."

Jim looked at him oddly. "What could you _need_ to do on Saturday? Come on, guys, play a little bit."

"Not today, Jim. We're really busy. Maybe tomorrow. Gotta go, bye." And she was hustling him off, down the corridor, leaving Jim standing behind them, confused.

They went to his - no, their - quarters and retrieved the empty duffels and packs. Down the corridor to her quarters. Now they gathered up whatever was left. Cups, and dishes, and silver. Containers of tea. Chocolate. She took one of the small duffels and emptied out the drawer in the small stand next to the bed, refusing to let him see what was there. "Not now! You'll see it all eventually." He was curious and kept trying to peek until she shook her fist at him, glaring.

He carefully dismounted the things she had hung on the wall, laying them in one of the large duffels. Now she checked everywhere, starting again in the bathroom, then the sleeping alcove, looking behind all the furniture, under things, running her hand between cushions, opening every drawer. She found a few small items. He moved the couch to look behind it and found a book which must have fallen off the top at some point. He lifted the dresser so that she could look under it and she reached her arm out and came back with a tube of lip gloss. At last they felt they had everything. He took all the heavy, bulky items, leaving the smaller ones for her. They stepped out into the hall, nearly bumping into several people walking by in a group. The others stopped and stared at them, then walked on, whispering. As she paid no attention to them, he ignored them as well. Back down the corridor, for the last time. Into THEIR quarters. Unpacking, putting things away. He rolled up the duffels, stuffed them inside the packs, and arranged the packs in the storage compartment, just managing to get it shut.

The things she had had on her walls lay on the table, as well as some small items she had had on the top of the bookcase and bed headboard. The books were still piled on the floor in front of the bookcase. But almost everything else was put away. They had found places for everything to fit. She grinned at him and flung herself into his arms, looking up. "Our first home."

The words filled him with something entirely new. Satisfaction, pride, a great sense of protectiveness, joy, all mixed together. THEIR home. Yes. Yes, indeed. He smiled back at her, supremely happy.

***

When it was time for bed, she went through her normal routine while he watched from the bed, waiting for her, anticipating. It all seemed new, different. This would be the first time they had ever made love in their own shared quarters. It was still the same room, the same bed, but it was different somehow. Better. She would not get up and steal down the corridor in the early morning, nor would he go to fetch something she had forgotten, checking to be sure no one noticed. Never again.

***

They were at the point where he struggled for control, not to bruise her. His fists were bunched in the sheets at either side. She hovered over him, rocking, moaning. She was so close, he could feel it vibrating all through him. One last time before she arched her body and screamed at him, she bent her head and bit his shoulder, hard. He roared and shuddered under her. "MINE!"

She heard the distinctive sound of ripping cloth. _Crap, another set of sheets destroyed. And I think those were brand new sheets, too._ "MINE!" She screamed as he pushed her over the edge. _All mine_.


	52. Chapter 52:Telling the Parents

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fifty-two - Telling the Parents**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early April 2259**

**Spock **

He finished reading his messages and turned to Nyota, who was curled up on the couch with the PADD that contained her daily log. "Have you re-routed your comm messages to this address yet?"

"Oh, no, I haven't! Thanks for reminding me. I better do that now, if you've finished?"

"Yes, I am done." He got up from the chair so that she could sit at the com link. "I will meditate while you attend to that. And then...do you wish to call your parents?" He was a bit nervous about asking that.

She grinned back at him. "We could do that. And call your father as well?"

He nodded, yes, that was also necessary. He settled down on the floor pillow, facing in her direction. Either he would meditate, or he would just watch her, either would be acceptable.

She logged in and began to enter commands, muttering to herself occasionally. Then she sat back and started reading messages from the screen, once in a while either typing or dictating an answer. He just sat there relaxed, enjoying this. Being together, working casually, relaxed. Much better. When she finished with her messages and looked up to see whether he was meditating, he was sitting there with his elbows on his knees, his chin on his fists, watching her. "Like what you see, mister?" she teased him.

"Very much." He wasn't going to deny it. "Are you ready to make the calls?"

"Let me freshen up first. Don't want to give them the wrong idea." At the slight look of puzzlement on his face, she grinned. "I don't want them to think that we just rolled out of bed, Spock."

"That would probably be best." His eartips tingled just a bit. He was sure they had turned green. He did not want Nyota's parents to think that they would call them immediately after coitus. That would not be proper at all!

She went into the bathroom and moved around, doing things. He could hear her humming to herself. She came back out and went to the closet, shuffling through the clothing, and pulled out a sweater, looking at it. Apparently she decided it would do, because she pulled it off the hanger and slipped it on over the tank she was wearing. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a black tee and sweatpants. Was this sufficient? He looked back at her. Apparently not, for she now had one of his pullover shirts in her hand and was coming in this direction.

After he had the shirt on, she brushed at his hair with her hand, settling it back into place. Then she leaned over and kissed the end of his nose. "Wish my hair was as easy to take care of as yours is. Are you ready?"

He nodded and stood up, bringing one of the chairs from the table over to the desk, setting it beside the desk chair, in front of the com link pickup. They settled down, side by side, and she activated the com link again, pulling up her parents' address from her address book. It only took a few moments for the call to go through. When her father answered, he looked back over his shoulder and called for her mother to come quickly, then turned back with a smile.

"Hello, hello! Nyota, your Mama will be here in just a minute. She has to dry her hands. How are the two of you?" He had a big grin on his face. "Do you have some news for us?"

Nyota laughed and squeezed his hand, below the edge of the desk, where it was not on the pickup. "Wait for Mama, Baba! You know she will be mad at you if you don't."

Her father laughed back. Spock tilted his head. So that was where that small dimple beside her mouth came from. When they laughed, the two of them looked much alike. Here came her mother, hurrying in, settling down beside her father and smiling. "Hello, hello. It's so nice to see you. Do you have some news for us?"

Odd that they had both asked exactly the same question! Did human bondmates acquire telepathy after being together for many years? This was something he had never considered before. He shook his head a tiny bit. Concentrate. This was not the time for speculation.

Nyota squeezed his hand again, causing little sparkles of sensation. "Mama, Baba, I have something very exciting to tell you." She was smiling so broadly, her happiness making the link between them shine brightly. "Spock has asked me to bond with him - that's the Vulcan term for marriage - and I have agreed."

Her parents' smiles broadened even more. Her mother turned to her father and whispered in his ear. Spock could plainly hear what she said. "I told you, Alhamisi. I just knew it." Her father just smiled and nodded. Now her mother turned back to Nyota. "When and where will the ceremony be, Ny? Can we come?"

Nyota was practically bouncing in her chair now. "Oh, Mama, of course you can. We are going to have a Vulcan bonding ceremony and an African wedding both. And probably a civil wedding here on the ship, too. I don't think we can wait four years to get back to Earth for our wedding!"

"Wait, wait, slow down. Did you say three weddings? Did I hear that right?"

"Yes, mama, yes! A civil wedding here on the ship, for StarFleet, then a Vulcan bonding - on New Vulcan if the Enterprise goes past there, or at the Embassy in San Francisco if it doesn't - and then a big wedding at home at the end of our mission. The Enterprise won't be back to Earth for another four years, so you have lots and lots of time to prepare. I want to invite some of our friends from the ship to come, so you need to think about where people might stay."

"But what about your wedding dress, Ny? And flowers? And all the other things?"

"Mama, you and my sisters are just going to have to make all the arrangements. I want us to have the wedding as soon after we get to Earth as we can, so everything will have to be ready. I will send you measurements and you can send me fabric samples and then we can talk about them after I get them, okay? And send big enough pieces that I can really feel them, not tiny little scraps."

Spock was not sure he understood everything that the women were talking about, but Nyota was so happy that he didn't really care. Her father was shaking his head at the two of them, with a resigned look on his face. Alhamisi looked at Spock. "You better get used to this, Spock. There's going to be a lot of it. You won't believe how much preparation goes into a wedding. I'm not really sure that four years is enough time!"

Nyota's mother turned to him and stuck her tongue out. "Hush, you! We'll get everything done just fine. Don't make Spock nervous."

It was very interesting to see how they interacted with one another. Knowing how her parents treated each other would be very helpful to him. This was the type of interplay that Nyota would expect from him.

The conversation between mother and daughter continued for several minutes. Spock heard them talking about flowers and cake and veils and all sorts of other things. Who knew so many different things went into human weddings? It was all very confusing and he was glad that he did not have to do the planning. Nyota's father just smiled and nodded and threw him a wink every once in a while. And then he leaned forward and told Spock that he had been through this several times already, as all of Nyota's older sisters were already married. Spock couldn't imagine going through all this several times. He almost shuddered.

Then Nyota's mother asked her if they had called Spock's father yet. "No, Mama, that's next on our list."

"Well, we better let you go then, so that you can call him. It's just wonderful, Ny, we're so happy for you. And you look so happy! Even Spock looks happy." She smiled in his direction. "Bye, baby, I'll get your sisters and we'll go looking for fabrics this week. I'll send you out samples right away."

Nyota's father kissed his hand and waved it at the camera and then they closed down the connection. Spock sat there for a minute and then turned to Nyota. "What did your father do at the end? Why did he do that?"

"He was sending me a kiss. Because it's kind of hard to hug a camera." She was grinning at him, watching as he processed this. It was _interesting_.

Now it was time to call Sarek. For some reason, this was more daunting than calling Nyota's parents had been. And he was even _expecting_ this call - or one very like it. Or else fearing that it would _not_ come. He keyed in the address and waited for the call to connect. To his surprise, it was not his father who answered. Beside him, he felt Nyota's curiosity.

The weathered visage on the other end of the call nodded in greeting. "Spock. I will inform your father that this call is from you. Please excuse me for a moment." He rose from the chair and disappeared from the screen. Footsteps were heard receding and then returning, a double set this time. Sarek seated himself before the viewscreen and then made a motion with his hand, drawing the other back into the pickup area. "Spock...and Nyota. I am glad to see you. If you do not mind, I will ask ...our kinsman to join us."

Nyota was definitely confused now. But she maintained her equilibrium quite well. "I have no objection if Spock does not."

There was certainly no way that he could object. After all, he had received much help from the other. He turned to Nyota. "This is the....kinsman who spoke with Dr McCoy."

She turned back to the screen. "I would like to thank you for your help. Spock has told me of this. It is much appreciated." She paused, looking from one Vulcan visage to another. "I am sorry, but I do not know how to address you."

"You may call me Selek, Nyota."

She still looked confused. "You speak as if that is not truly your name. Is there some reason you are hiding your identity?"

All three men were startled. This human woman was _very_ perceptive. Of course, two of them already knew that. They looked from one to another. Should they tell her? Perhaps it was inevitable. The elder Spock nodded slightly to his younger self.

Spock was not sure exactly how to begin. He cleared his throat. Nyota turned and looked at him, her eyes questioning. "There is a reason that he has concealed his identity. The name he has given you is one that he has used before when there was a reason to conceal his true identity. But perhaps it is time that we shared this with you." He waited to be sure she was listening, that she had understood what had been said so far. She looked back at him, waiting. "You remember the small ship I stole from the Narada? The one that contained the red matter."

She nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" She had not made the connection yet.

"Here you see the original pilot of that vessel."

Her eyes opened wide. She turned her face back to the viewscreen. She stared. She spoke on a breath. "Yes. Yes, I see now. Oh, my." She turned back to him, one hand raised to touch his cheek gently. "Oh, my."

The others remained quiet, waiting for her to assimilate this.

"That's why it was so easy for you to fly that ship."

He nodded, affirming her thought. "It did recognize me. It was very strange."

She turned back to the viewscreen. "But where were you then? If Nero had your ship, why were you not on his?"

"He had marooned me on Delta Vega...to watch. It was his desire to make me suffer, as he thought I had made him suffer. He refused to believe that I had not deliberately destroyed his home world."

"Delta Vega...that was where Jim was. And Scotty."

"Yes. They did all come together there." Spock spoke to her, trying to help her understand.

"This is...is very...strange. Is it not strange to you as well?" She looked from one to the next, and then to Sarek. "How have you adjusted to this?"

"I am not truly sure that we have entirely adjusted to it. It is a very strange occurrence. But we have accepted it. And we are coming to an acceptance of each other, as we get to know each other, slowly." Sarek watched her, waiting to see how she would handle this.

She clasped her hands together, looked down at them, trying to process this strange thing. She had many questions, but this did not really seem to be the time to ask them. She lifted her head again. "I am glad that you have trusted me with this information. I promise not to disclose it to anyone that you do not wish to know about it. This is...it is a _family_ matter."

All three men looked at her. This was entirely amazing. Sarek was most pleased. His son had indeed chosen well.

She looked around at them all. "But we have forgotten the reason for the call, Spock." She looked at him now, expectantly. Under the edge of the desk, she slipped her hand back into his and squeezed softly.

He straightened up and looked directly at his father. "Sa-mekh, Nyota and I have had many conversations and she now understands the nature of the bond between us." His father nodded and his expression soothed, just subtly. Spock continued. "She has consented to a formal bonding. She has also requested a human style wedding in Africa when the Enterprise returns to Earth at the conclusion of our five-year mission. And there will be a civil wedding here on the Enterprise before that, so that StarFleet regulations are satisfied."

Both of the older men were looking at him now, with expressions that were the Vulcan equivalent of astonishment. "Three weddings? Surely that is more than is necessary." His father spoke, with more expression in his voice than was surely acceptable.

"It is what she wishes. That is reason enough."

Now his father looked thoughtful. "Yes, reason enough. It is not wise to cross a woman, especially a human woman, about such things. When and where do you wish to hold the bonding ceremony?"

"If the Enterprise comes near New Vulcan at any time, we could have it there. Otherwise, it could be at the Embassy in San Francisco near the time of the wedding in Africa."

Sarek was thoughtful. "I believe the second option might be better. To properly plan such an event will take time. There are dignitaries that should be invited. And the Embassy has much better facilities than any which are currently present on New Vulcan. Perhaps there is someone in your family with whom I could coordinate?" This last he asked of Nyota, looking politely at her.

"I will send you my parents' contact information immediately after this call is closed. I am sure they will be glad to assist you in any way possible." She wondered about those _dignitaries_. That sounded almost ominous.

Sarek looked back at his son, and then again at the lovely young woman beside him. They sat so close together, so obviously at ease with each other. They would do well together, he had no doubts. "I offer my best wishes to you, my son, and to you, Nyota. It seems you will do well together. Live long and Prosper."

Beside him, his elder son echoed his sentiment. He wondered, had there been _another_ Nyota Uhura? Had _this_ son had such a relationship? But he did not feel comfortable asking those questions.


	53. Chapter 53:New Familiarity

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fifty-three - New Familiarity**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early April 2259**

**Spock **

He looked around the room. He had finished hanging Nyota's things on the walls and she had set her small things about the room. His small sculptures were on top of the bookcase, just as they had been in his quarters at the academy. Hers were scattered, some on the dresser top, some on the top of the headboard of the bed, some on the small tables at the ends of the couch. The books and PADDs were all organized in the bookcase, the music discs in the rack, except for the many duplicates they had found. Those were in a box in the corner of the closet floor. All the shoes and boots were lined up in neat rows on the closet floor, as well. All the dishes and silver were in the small cabinet that the synthesizer sat on. The teapots sat on top of the synthesizer. One tea canister sat beside them, the others were in the cabinet, along with a few staple foods. There were a fair number of ration bars that had been found stashed in various places as they unpacked and organized. It seemed that both of them had keep some on hand for times when they were too rushed or forgetful to eat anything else.

The bed was made with new sheets again. They went through too many sheets. Somehow he would have to learn not to rip them. The twisted ceramic stylus holder that used to sit on her desk in his office was now beside the com link, along with a few framed holos. The rooms looked _different_. They were not _his_ rooms any longer, they were _their_ rooms. This gave him an immense sense of satisfaction. He stood in the middle of the living area, soaking in this _feeling_. It was so new, this feeling that he had. It filled him up.

She came up behind him and encircled his waist with her arms, leaning against his back. "What are you thinking now, ashayam? I can feel you, just full of bliss." she sighed slowly, rubbing her face against him, between his shoulder blades.

"_Our _quarters." He laid his hands over hers.

"Yes, they are." She didn't say anything else, just held him.

After a few minutes spent just standing there, content, he turned his head sideways, but he could not see her face. "Are you hungry, Nyota?"

"It's about suppertime, isn't it? We got so much done. Everything looks so nice. Let me go and brush my hair and stuff and I'll be ready." She released him and headed for the bathroom. Her voice floated back out to him. "Don't I need to notify someone that my quarters are available for reassignment? I just thought of that." She poked her head out of the bathroom door, brush in hand. "Were we supposed to get permission to move in together?"

He quirked up his lips at her. "Yes, k'diwa."

"Oops. Who were we supposed to ask?"

"I believe I have that responsibility." He dodged the hairbrush, which came flying across the room, catching it neatly out of the air and tossing it back to her as she stood there laughing.

"You are really developing a _strange_ sense of humor, Spock!"

"I owe it all to you."

She cocked her head at him. "You are absolutely correct." She grinned again and disappeared from sight back into the bathroom. "You need to put on a shirt."

He looked down at the black tank he wore. "I cannot go to the mess hall like this?" He felt like teasing her, for some reason.

"Absolutely not. You are not going to be in the gym, so there is no justification for flaunting your physique."

His lips twitched. "Perhaps others would not agree with that. Someone else might enjoy seeing my _physique_."

Her face popped back around the corner, glaring. "SPOCK! Cut that out right now!" The glare disappeared, replaced with a smirk. "I better be the only one enjoying your physique, buddy! Or else that bed is going to be very cold."

He advanced on her, stopping only a centimeter away, bending down until their foreheads met. His voice was low, husky. "Only you, k'diwa, only you." His lips brushed hers and she sighed, leaning into him.

"Ah, this is no way to get to the mess hall. Just keep that thought for later." She straightened up and turned back to the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her hair. He leaned against the doorjamb, watching. He did not think he would ever tire of watching her.

She came towards him now, shooing him out of the way. She went to the closet and pulled out a shirt, handing it to him. He pulled it over his head and shrugged it down into place. She had a long tunic on now, covering her down to her thighs. She opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of leggings and wiggled into them. She stepped back to the closet and slipped her feet into simple flat shoes and was ready to go. He realized his feet were still bare when she pointed to them, giggling. He grabbed some shoes and put them on and they headed out into the corridor. He reached over and linked two fingers around hers as they walked toward the mess hall. He felt completely relaxed for the first time in weeks.

As they entered the mess hall, she waved to several people, calling out greetings as they progressed towards the serving line. When their trays were full, they looked around to see where to sit. He followed where she led, setting his tray down beside hers. He slid into the chair and began to eat, joining in the conversation from time to time, content just to be beside her. When they were finished, they said their goodbyes, refusing requests to come to the rec room later. They both had other activities on their minds. After they dropped their trays through the recycling slot, he took her fingers in his again, ignoring the few surprised looks they got. There was absolutely no reason at all to conceal anything, nor did he have any wish to.

They were in the corridor outside when Jim caught up with them. "Hey, you two, wait up. I heard some strange things today." He looked at them oddly. "You better get ready to do some fire fighting."

"Fire fighting? Does the ship's fire department not normally handle that?"

Nyota suppressed her laughter, but he heard it through their link. "He means there are some rumors that he thinks we will want to deny." She turned to Kirk. "Whatever you heard is probably correct, Jim. I don't think we can deny it." She was grinning widely.

"What? You mean..the two of you...you really moved in together?" He was incredulous.

"Yes, yes, we really, really did. A done deal. All finished." She positively glowed. The link hummed brightly.

"That would be an affirmative, captain. The Lieutenant and I are now sharing quarters. The official notice will be in your inbox in the morning." He allowed himself to smirk slightly. It was not often that he had a chance to take the captain completely by surprise like this.

Jim swiveled his head from one shining face to the other. "Well, it certainly seems to suit you. I can't remember when I saw the two of two looking so good. Congratulations, I guess. Uh, there is just one thing. I don't remember seeing any paperwork on your status. You'll need to take care of that."

He was met by two blank looks. "New regulation. Spock, surely you read it. In order to share quarters that are not assigned, crewmembers must file a cohabitation request or present evidence of marriage or the equivalent. So you need to get some additional paperwork to me quickly. Whatever it is, I'll approve it right away, but we need to get the right dates on things, so get a move on." He punched Spock's arm as he moved on past them, grinning.

"I must go find this regulation. I do not remember it at all." She nodded her agreement and they hurried down the corridor toward their quarters.

It did not take long to find. It was indeed a new regulation, having only been issued the previous day. There was no wonder he had not read it, his mind had been entirely on other things. He pulled up the form for the cohabitation request and began to fill it in. Nyota leaned over his shoulder and watched. When all the fields were filled in, he saved the form. A signature block appeared. He took the stylus and signed, then handed it to her. She leaned forward and added her signature. He pressed the processing button and a message popped up, informing them that the form had been sent to the captain. He put the stylus back in her twisted ceramic pot and swiveled the chair around, pulling her onto his lap. "We are official now, Nyota." He found that he was entirely satisfied with that. And with her response, as well.

He cradled her against him as he ordered the computer to lock the door, silence the comlink, turn down the lights. Only a few steps separated them from the bed. He set her down, running his hands down her body. She sighed softly, tilting her head up at him. "Ready to go to sleep already, Spock?"

"I believe you are fully aware that sleep is the furthest possible thing from my mind currently." he could not help the slight playful tone from his voice. She was taking great pleasure in teasing him. Now she grinned and reached up, pulling on his shirt. He quickly skimmed it off over his head, followed quickly by the black tank that was under it. Her hands were busy at his waist, peeling down his pants and briefs, leaving him standing there before her in only his black socks, his erection already quite evident.

Her cool fingers stroked gently up his length, causing him to gasp. And then she was moving away, across the bed, away from his touch. "Take your socks off." She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. He leaned down and pulled on the toe of one sock, yanking it off his foot. The other followed quickly. He straightened up, waiting to see what she had in mind. She tilted her head, obviously trying to decide what to do next. The link was dampened down far enough that he could not follow her thoughts, receiving only emotions - very strong emotions. She was quite aroused, even though she was not behaving like it. She intended to act out some fantasy, then. She had not done this in some time. He felt himself hardening even more. Previous fantasies had been...very stimulating.

She stood up on the bed, uncrossing her arms and planting her fists on her hips. "Put your hands behind your back." He did so quickly. "Leave them there. Now you may undress me."

His eyes almost crossed. When he spoke, his voice was very husky, almost rough with desire. "Please come closer to the edge of the bed." She stepped carefully across the mattress, stopping right on the edge. He bent down, catching the hem of her tunic in his teeth and lifted his head, pulling it up her body. He managed to get it up to her armpits, using movements of his head to tuck it up. Now he bumped his head under one arm, making her move it out, away from her body. He grabbed the side of the garment in his teeth again and pulled up, until he had it at the level of her elbow. It would not stretch any further. He could not let go, or it would fall down. With great difficulty, he spoke through clenched teeth. "Please lower your arm through the sleeve." The words came out muffled and distorted, but he knew she understood.

"That might be too helpful." She teased him. He growled at her. She laughed and lowered her arm. He pulled and tugged until he had the fabric up over her shoulder. Now to the other side. She was giggling now, enjoying his frustration and anticipation. When he had the fabric bunched on her shoulders, she bent her knees, kneeling down on the edge of the mattress so that he could pull it off over her head. When he had spit the fabric from his mouth, he leaned forward and captured hers, sending his tongue plunging in for a long, hot kiss. She moaned at him as he backed away.

He looked at her. There were still the tight leggings, a tank, and panties. The tank next, then. He repeated the actions he had used to remove the tunic. She had not put on a bra today, as they had been inside their quarters until suppertime, and her breasts were now bare to him. He moved forward and used his teeth to tug one nipple out toward him, using his tongue to flick the very end within his mouth. She braced her hands on his shoulders and arched her back, thrusting herself toward his mouth, moaning louder. He spent considerable time, moving from one breast to the other, then back again, using his lips, his tongue, his teeth, until she was covered with a slight sheen of moisture, panting softly at him. He was very, very hard.

He bent his head to her waist, gripping the waistband of her leggings, tugging at them, trying to draw them down over her hips. Her hands drifted up from his shoulder to his head, her fingers running through his hair, caressing his ears. He panted now, between the effects of what she was doing and the effort he was expending trying to roll her leggings down. He had enough fabric in his mouth that it was more difficult to breathe, with his nose flattened against her body. He was growling at her again, hopelessly enflamed now. She was panting, too, moaning, pulling at his head, counteracting the movements he was working at. He stopped, let loose of her leggings. "Nyota" He gasped. "If you keep pulling my head up, I will not be able to get your leggings off. Decide on one or the other." he laid his face against her stomach, closing his mouth over her there and sucking her skin into his mouth, causing her to cry out.

"Use your hands! Oh, hurry!" She was twisting against him now, and he could smell her, her scent filling his nose, his sinuses, goading him on. He jerked his hands from behind his back and yanked her leggings down clear to her knees in one quick motion. One arm snaked around her waist and lifted her, while the other tugged and pulled at her garments, trying to get them over her feet. When he finally got her free, he practically threw her onto the bed, kneeling over her body, heaving.

He buried his face in her, licking, tugging, gently biting, while she writhed beneath him, sobbing, keening, bucking against him, her hands tugging at his ears, pushing at the back of his head, waves of ecstasy rolling through the wide-open link. He had her bottom in his hands, pulling her up to his face, holding her tightly when she convulsed against him, screaming at him, shaking. It took a great deal of effort to prevent what his body wished to do at that moment. Not yet, not yet.

He held her, waiting for her breath to even out. Then he moved up her body, licking, kissing, nibbling, driving her up again, until he got far enough up that his body was in reach of her mouth. And then she started biting him - where ever she could reach - over and over again - and he was shuddering, so close, so close. She wound her legs about him, pulling him toward her and he sank in, her cool wetness enclosing him, sending the fire up until he could not contain it any longer, flying apart, flooding her with his heat, roaring at her as she shook and sobbed beneath him.

With great effort he kept himself from collapsing on top of her, rolling them sideways until he could feel her lovely body on top of him. He gave a great sigh, then, relaxing everything, his arms lax about her. He almost did not even have the energy to pull the covers up over them from the far edge of the bed. She was asleep before he even had her covered.


	54. Chapter 54:Poker Night

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fifty-four - Poker Night**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid April 2259**

**Spock **

He awoke, laying quietly in the warm dark, her body still draped across his. He bent his face just enough to nuzzle against her neck. She sighed in her sleep and moved just slightly against him. He had no wish to wake her, so he carefully drew back. He lay there for some time, organizing his thoughts. Finally he begin to untangle himself from her, slipping silently out of the bed. He found the tee shirt and pants he had been wearing, there on the floor and quickly pulled them on. He tucked the covers around her. Good, she was still sleeping soundly.

He rounded the corner into the living area. If he swiveled the com link around to face in the other direction, the light would not bother her. He quietly moved a chair into position and activated the com link, checking for messages. There were the acknowledgements from Kirk, first for the cohabitation request, and then for the quarters reassignment, both signed and approved. He saved those documents into his permanent storage. As he was doing so, something occurred to him. Humans valued tracking dates. He did remember now, from the research he had done, back at the Academy. Anniversaries were important. And he had not acknowledged any of them with Nyota. He would have to determine which ones she felt were important. And if they were planning three weddings, would that mean three different anniversaries to celebrate? And would this date be one she wished to celebrate as well? He felt momentarily confused, it was almost too much. He would have to figure out how to approach this question. He did want to know her true feelings on the matter.

There was not anything else in his messages that required immediate attention. That was usual for a Monday morning. Later in the week there would be more to deal with. He shut down the com link and moved to the area where he had set up his meditation spot. Would it wake her if he lit the incense? Probably not, she had been very used to that scent in his quarters at the Academy, and here, in these rooms as well. Although he had not meditated while she slept very often, it seemed like a very good time to do so. Unless she was meditating with him, using time when she was sleeping would leave more time to do things together when she was awake. Decision made, he settled down on the floor pillow and lit the incense, clearing his mind and sinking easily down into a deep trance.

Some time later he surfaced enough to realize that she had settled down beside him. He felt her calm gently at the back of his mind as she started her relaxation and drifted back down, satisfied. When she stirred and rose, he began his own ascent. By the time he was fully aware again, he could hear the water in the shower. Quickly he rose and headed in that direction. He would get to do this every morning from now on!

***

She stood in front of the mirror, checking the skirt of her uniform dress. It was very short, something that he appreciated as long as it was only himself doing the admiring. He was not nearly as comfortable with it when other males ogled her body. She turned, ready now for breakfast. He linked his fingers with hers and they headed for the mess hall.

***

They were about to leave the mess hall when Jim slid into the chair across from him. "Hey, Spock, Wednesday night is poker night. Why don't you join us? You don't mind, do you, Uhura? A little male bonding would be good for him."

She had a look of astonishment on her face. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I've been trying to get him to go for months now. Just tell him it's okay, all right?"

She looked at him. "Spock, if you want to go, I have no objection. You might actually _like_ poker. It's very mathematical."

He felt only calm from her, besides that slight astonishment that told him that she really had not expected this invitation. Since it was the twenty-seventh time that Jim had asked this same question, he was not astonished at all. However, if Jim thought male-bonding was that important, and Nyota thought he might actually like the game, perhaps he would try it. He looked at her again and she nodded, just slightly. He turned to Jim. "I will join you this week. I will 'try it out'."

"Great, great. My quarters, 1900. See you guys on the bridge." And he was off.

***

The week progressed smoothly. There was no more sneaking about. No getting up from a warm bed and traversing halls. When he wished to talk to her, she was there. When she needed help with something, he was there. It was the most acceptable circumstance that could be possible.

Tuesday evening they sat on the couch and read poetry together while she leaned against him, making little circles on his palm with her fingers. It was extremely acceptable.

Wednesday morning, they went to the gym and ran before breakfast. And back in their quarters, she wrapped herself around him in the shower and made him shake and roar. He was very relaxed on the bridge that morning. After supper, she made him change from his uniform into casual clothing. She kissed him and sent him off.

When he entered Jim's quarters, he was glad he had listened. None of the others were in uniform. He sat down at the single empty place at the table, greeting the others. McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty - he should have know who the other members of the poker group were. He had done some research on the rules of this game, but he listened with great care to the instructions he was given by the others. Nyota had thought to ask what they used for bidding, so he had come prepared, with a small bag of various types of candies and other small objects. What he had not been prepared for was the primary topic of conversation. Women and sex. He would have to ask Nyota if this was typical.

Jim dealt the first hand. He looked at his cards. This hand did not appear to have any value at all. When Jim asked him how many cards he wanted, he replied five and laid down all his cards. The others all looked at him like he was dim-witted. Perhaps five was not the usual answer. He took his new cards and looked at them. Not much better. He made one bid and then folded. Immediately he was castigated. Apparently he was supposed to 'bluff'. He would have to do more research.

He listened to the conversation around him, but did not contribute much to it, in spite of several pointed questions from the others. He would not divulge the things that Nyota did to him and with him in the privacy of their quarters. He was not so gullible as they seemed to think. And this conversation was surely not appropriate before one so young as Chekov.

He got better at the game as the evening wore on. He even won a 'pot'. His bag of 'chips' had almost as much in it at the end of the evening as it had at the beginning, due in large part, he was sure, to his refusal to bid when he knew his hand was poor. The evening had not been as tedious as he had been afraid that it would be. He easily assented to return the following week.

***

For some reason, which he could not ascertain, McCoy, Chekov, and Sulu seemed to be easier around him in the weeks that followed. He had already developed a good working relationship with Scotty during the time they had worked together to adjust the treadmill. And he and Kirk worked closely together every day, often meeting together in the captain's ready room to go over reports and problems. He could not say that they were close friends, but they were definitely _friends_ now. Perhaps there was something to this male bonding. It was also definitely a fact that they all continued to try to pry details of his physical relationship with Nyota out of him. He was very careful with the answers he gave them. He had absolutely no wish to tell them anything that might make her angry with him, no wish at all.


	55. Chapter 55:Spots

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fifty-five - Spots**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid May 2259**

**Nyota**

She wasn't really certain that she was ready for this. A formal reception on the planet below - talking for hours with those strange people, in a language she wasn't really certain that she had mastered sufficiently for that type of conversation - or any type of conversation, actually. But there wasn't any choice.

She hadn't even had a dress uniform. She certainly couldn't wear her cadet dress uniform - which was packed away with her other cadet uniforms somewhere down in Storage. So she had had to go to Stores and pull a uniform, with no chance to get it tailored at all, only quickly pressed. The long skirt was just a bit too short and the jacket just a bit too loose, but it would have to do.

She'd worked with her hair for an hour, trying to make it look elegant yet simple - something that looked professional yet feminine. She wasn't sure she'd succeeded. She went to the small jewelry box sitting on the dresser and drew out the fine chain with the glowing spark hanging from it, smiling as she remembered Spock handing her the box he had worked so hard to wrap attractively. She fastened the chain around her neck, dropping it down inside the jacket of her uniform. It would lay there against her skin all evening, reminding her of him. She found a simple pair of earrings in a red that matched her jacket and stuck them in her ears. Now she was ready.

She picked up the small shoulder bag off the table and slipped her communicator into it before hanging the strap over her shoulder. She was just heading for the door when it opened and Spock came through. He stopped and looked her over from head to foot, then came the rest of the way to where she stood. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I do not wish to do anything to disturb the splendor of your appearance." This quiet comment, breathed softly against her temple, turned her insides into liquid heat. His quick inhalation told her that he knew exactly the effect he had had on her.

"I have to go. It's time for the away team to assemble in the transporter room. Do you have the time to walk with me?"

"It would please me immensely to walk with you. I wish Jim had included me in the away team. I do not feel comfortable about you going to this event without me. Make sure to keep your communicator where you can access it quickly."

She tapped the small bag hanging at her hip. "It's right here and I don't intend to set this bag down anywhere all night. I don't understand why he didn't include you either. It would definitely be easier with you there." she was quiet for a few minutes as they walked down the corridor. "I know we can't always be on the same team, but this time it seemed like it wouldn't have made much difference."

She was silent again until they reached the transporter deck. "This thing is supposed to be over at 2300."

"Yes, I shall be here, waiting on you." He looked down at her. "Be safe, Nyota." He brushed his fingers gently against her cheek, then straightened, watching her turn and walk into the room where the others were waiting. There was surely no reason for the unease he was feeling.

***

She was the last member of the party to arrive. The others already stood on the transporter pad. Quickly she stepped up, onto the lighted disc between Kirk and McCoy. She was not well acquainted with the other members of their party, a botanist, a geologist, and a sociologist, all men. Why couldn't Kirk have balanced the party out better? At least one other woman would have been nice. She faced the console, smiling quickly at Scotty, and stood erect, ready for the mission to start. Kirk said "Energize" and she felt the familiar swirling sensation. It was only a brief few seconds before they were elsewhere.

The planet's gravity was not exactly the same as Earth's. There was a slight drag that was unsettling. And she knew it would be tiring, as well. Spock would have handled this better than anyone who had actually come. It was almost too warm for their dress uniforms. Hopefully, it would be just a bit cooler inside - and less humid, as well. If it was this warm and humid inside, in addition to the slightly higher gravity, they would all be wilting well before the reception ended.

Kirk nodded and bowed to the men sent to greet them and then formed up to enter the building. McCoy stood beside her, offering his arm, and she took it gratefully. She certainly didn't want to stumble and turn her ankle in this gravity. Down a long, carpeted hall and then they were stopped at the door by their escort. Long-winded announcements about who and what they were. She whispered the gist of it to Kirk, not bothering with a complete translation. And then they were marching into the room, across to where the leader of these people waited to greet them.

When they reached that dignitary, she stepped forward beside Kirk, and translated word for word the greeting they were given. Then she translated Kirk's response and the introductions to all the members of their party. Then tedious small talk. When the leader finally tired of them, they were conducted across the room, to where a table was spread with small nibbles of food and bowls of punch, very similar to what would have been found on any world in the federation. McCoy quickly ran his medical tricorder over the display and pronounced it safe to eat, so they took the offered plates and selected samples to taste. Her mouth was dry after the long chain of translations and she gratefully sipped on a cup of fruit-flavored punch. She didn't have any idea what kind of fruit it might have come from, but this had to have originated in a fruit of some sort. She nibbled at the selection of dainties on her plate. Some were pretty bland - probably excited taste buds of types she didn't have. One was positively nasty. She had a very hard time keeping her face straight when she tasted that one. McCoy and Kirk were not as fortunate, making sharp exclamations that they then tried to hide by coughing. The others in their party quickly scooted that particular item off to the side of their plates.

When they had finished with their refreshments, they were led off to the side a bit further, and several locals came up to them and started asking questions. She translated the questions, and a member of their party answered, and she translated the answer. Some of the questions no one felt equal to answering and she would tell the questioner that they would have to find someone on the ship with that knowledge. She suggested that those questions be assembled for them the next day, as she did not have the correct equipment with her to record them. The locals talked softly among themselves and then agreed. She was becoming very tired and her vision was fuzzy for some reason. And her skin was itchy. It was probably just the heat and humidity. She looked around at her shipmates, but none of them seemed at all off.

Suddenly she felt very dizzy and put out a hand to grasp Kirk's arm to steady herself. He looked at her in question and then called out loudly to McCoy. McCoy turned in their direction and uttered an oath, coming quickly to her side, tricorder in hand. "Jim, we've got to get her back aboard right away. I don't know what's wrong and I need to get her to sick bay immediately."

She was vaguely conscious of Kirk whipping out his communicator and speaking quickly into it. The others gathered around closely. McCoy was also shouting into his communicator, but for some reason, his words didn't seem to make any sense. She felt the swirling tingles of the transporter beam and then she was on the transporter deck, but having great difficulty in standing erect. She felt herself slipping and then warm hands had her.

"What happened? What has caused this?" Spock's voice rang in her ears. He swept her up in his arms and rushed down the hall toward sick bay, McCoy on his heels.

"She just got dizzy and grabbed Jim's arm. That's all I know. He yelled at me and I looked over and saw her face and knew we had to get her out of there immediately." McCoy turned around as he ran. "The rest of you - to sick bay right now. I need to check all of you." They followed along behind, feeling helpless. None of them felt any more than the effects of the heat, humidity, and gravity. None of them had reacted as Uhura had.

Muzzily she wondered what was wrong with her face. Besides feeling a little itchy and numb, it felt normal. When Spock laid her down on the biobed in sick bay, she clutched his arm. "Face?" she seemed to be having trouble making words.

"Do not worry, Nyota, Doctor McCoy is here. He will find the problem. I will not leave you." Spock hovered over you, making McCoy shout at him, but he would not leave her, holding her hand and standing there beside the head of the biobed.

McCoy had all his instruments out now, scanning her. He shouted orders to the nurses, who began to scan the other members of the away team, trying to find anything in their readings that might give him a clue. Finally, he grabbed a hypospray and injected her with something. "Antihistamines. Only thing I can think of right now. I haven't got a clue what's wrong. Tell me what you ate. Nurse Tomkins, take a detailed history from everyone in the away team about what they ate down there. It's got to be an allergic reaction to what you ate. Nothing else makes sense."

She tried to focus, but everything seemed so weird and far off. Spock leaned over and laid the fingers of the hand not in hers against her temple, helping her to focus. She struggled to form words. "That purple thing that tasted vile. I had one bite. Small bite. I ate that green thing that was all shredded looking. And the pink thing that was all slick. And the yellow cube thing." She felt silent, thinking. "Ah, that brown stick thing. And drank a cup of fruit punch." She stopped, panting slightly. She tried to think, had there been anything else? "I'm pretty sure that's all. What's wrong with me?"

Spock held her hand up where she could see it. There was a large bright purple spot on the back of her hand. She gasped. "Face, too?"

"Yes, you have large purple spots all over your face."

One of the nurses came over then, shooing everyone else away, and pulled a curtain around her bed. "Let me help you out of your uniform and into a gown. You'll be more comfortable."

She nodded, yes, that would indeed be more comfortable. Spock did not want to leave, but the nurse insisted. She helped her to sit up, and quickly stripped off the jacket and long skirt and boots, pulling a soft gown on and fastening it. Then she helped her lay back down, and covered her with a soft blanket. The itching did decrease some with the removal of the stiff garments.

Now the nurse pulled the curtain part way open again and allowed Spock back beside her. He sat down in the chair someone had pulled over and held her hand again. McCoy came charging back. "The only thing we can find that no one else ate is the fruit punch. I sent someone down to get a sample. I sure hope that's it. I'm going to give you a mild sedative, Uhura, because I don't want you moving around."

Here Spock interrupted. "There is no necessity, doctor. I will ensure that she does not move around. I would prefer that you not give her an unnecessary medication while you do not know what has caused this."

McCoy muttered, but agreed. "Just be sure to keep her very still." Spock nodded. McCoy went back to see whether the sample had arrived yet. He would take it straight to his lab for analysis as soon as it arrived.

Spock continued to sit beside her, holding her hand, and stroking the side of her face. She drowsed fitfully, not comfortable but not entirely aware of what was happening around her, either. When McCoy came running back in, hypospray in hand and starting injecting her again, it was startling. "Found it! It was the fruit all right! Some real strange stuff in there, but I found similar compounds and the reactions to them in the medical database. She should be fine before very long." He stood back, watching.

Slowly the fuzziness retreated. The itching stopped. Her vision cleared up. She lifted her hand and looked, the purple spot was fading away. She smiled up at McCoy. "Thanks, Len. I didn't really enjoy having purple spots."

McCoy grinned at her, then turned to Spock. "As soon as those spots clear up completely, you can take her out of here, but I'm putting her on medical leave tomorrow. She doesn't have to stay in bed, but she ought to be quiet."

Spock nodded in acknowledgement and watched her closely. When the spots had faded away, he scooped her up, blanket and all, and carried her off to their quarters. He tucked her into bed and sat down beside her, watching until she was soundly asleep. Then he wearily stretched and stripped off his uniform, changing into a black tee and loose pants, stretching out beside her, his fingertips resting on her arm, keeping guard in case there was a relapse.


	56. Chapter 56:Summer Solstice

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fifty-six - Summer Solstice**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late May 2259**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

They sat around the table in the captain's ready room, discussing the last few weeks. First they had been very busy, then nothing. The combination of stress and tedium was beginning to wear the crew thin. They needed to come up with something to let people let off steam. Various ideas got tossed around the room, but nobody could come up with anything. Then somehow they got off on the subject of music, and Nyota remembered something.

"When I first came to the Academy, there were some people in one of my classes that were talking about this great festival that they had gone to in the summer. There were lots of people who came and gave performances and workshops on very old instruments and old music, some of it 400 or 500 years old. All acoustical instruments, not amplified ones. And there were dances, where they taught folk dances from various cultures. And there were hand-made items for sale and lots of food. Is there any way we could do something like that? Oh, and it was held over the summer solstice and they had stuff about primitive celebrations of that, as well."

There was lots of conversation around the table after that. It was decided that they would have to start on this right away. Everyone was to go and do research and come back the next day for another meeting.

**Spock and Nyota**

They sat in front of the comlink in their quarters, pulling up information. Spock was fascinated with the historical celebrations connected with the summer solstice. "It was celebrated as a fertility rite. Are you sure that is appropriate for the Enterprise?"

"Well, we can leave that part out, surely. But the music part is really neat. How many crewmembers do you think know anything about acoustical musical instruments. Besides yourself, of course."

"Hard to say. I think we will have to broadcast some message. We could also find all recordings of public performances and display them on viewscreens at various places for people to watch to learn about this type of music."

"Oh, that's a very good idea. Let's see what we can find quickly." She began to enter search terms and scan the list of findings. "Look at this! It seems to be a documentary on just the type of festival that I heard about!" Quickly she pulled up the old recording and they sat and watched, entranced.

"This is very educational, as well as being entertaining. I would have attended such a festival if I had known about it." He copied the recording to their com unit, and also sent out a message to the rest of the group from the morning meeting, with a link to the recording. It would be best if everyone watched this.

****

The next morning, it was agreed that a message should be sent out ship-wide, to see whether there were indeed people with the right kind of experience, and whether there was any interest in this type of activity. The response was astonishing and overwhelming. Preparations got underway immediately.

***

Committees were formed. All over the ship, small groups of people met, watched the old recordings, and shared experiences. Those who already knew an old dance, or some old music, taught others, so that there would be enough people to demonstrate and teach larger groups later. People who knew how to play acoustical instruments met together to plan presentations. Attempts were made to replicate some of the instruments that crewmembers owned. Although the replications _looked_ right, most didn't _sound_ right. However, they were successful in reproducing penny whistles and simple drums. So plans were made to offer classes in those, and dozens of replications were made. There was considerable debate as to whether it would be ethical to replicate hand-made items in order to have enough to sell and reluctantly they decided against it. Instead they would have a display, with people demonstrating the skills necessary to make such objects. Perhaps even a few simple classes. The raw materials could certainly be replicated.

****

There simply was not much time available, so meetings were held almost every evening. The whole ship got involved. Morale improved. Everyone was talking about the summer solstice festival. Everyone was looking forward to it. The kitchen staff was even experimenting with food. It certainly looked like the festival was going to be a smashing success.

***

Two days before the festival was to be held, they started to decorate the ship. The day before, people concentrated on decorating themselves. The day of the festival, the whole ship buzzed. Music poured out of rooms all over the ship. People wandered the halls, singing and even dancing. The atmosphere was jubilant. This had indeed been a good idea.

Spock sat in one of the small conference rooms, dressed in his Vulcan robes, and talked about Vulcan music forms. He played his ka'athyra. Nyota sang, old Vulcan songs that very few people knew how to sing now. The room was always full, people slipping in the fill the seats when someone left.

Scotty had another small conference room, where the sound of bagpipes filled the air and spilled out down the corridor. People were fascinated. So much sound from just air? And WHAT did he say that bag was made from? Someone came forward and danced a jig while he played, and people applauded wildly. Soon there was an impromptu dance class going on while Scotty played.

There were several people with guitars, and even a couple of banjos, as well as a few other stringed instruments from other cultures. Each had its own place where people could go and listen. And then there were the lessons in penny whistle and drum, which generated a long line of people down the corridor, tweetling and banging away, having an enormously good time.

There was a feast at suppertime. Food spread out everywhere, all over the ship. A different cultural sample around each corner. People roamed the halls, sampling.

And then, in the shuttle bay, the dancing. First there would be a group to demonstrate, and then a practice session, at a slower speed. Then the all-out dance, with lively music. People loved it. This was very different from the dancing that most people knew. It took a lot of energy. By midnight, everyone was exhausted and started trickling off to bed.

The next day, there was a massive clean-up, all over the ship. The festival had been a huge success. Crew morale was higher than it had been in months - since the Valentine's Day dance, in fact. At the next weekly meeting in the Captain's ready room, the discussion centered on having regular, quarterly, special events. There was already the Christmas party, and the Valentine's day dance, and now the Summer Solstice Festival. They needed one more. After much discussion, they hit on the perfect thing - they would have a Renaissance Faire!


	57. Chapter 57:Lonesome Blues

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fifty-seven - Lonesome Blues**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early July 2259**

**Nyota**

She was absolutely miserable. Spock had been gone on an assignment for almost two weeks now and she was so very lonely. In the back of her mind, she could very faintly feel him, just an impression. She thought he was trying to block his feelings of loneliness from her. This was not helping, not at all. And the fact that whatever he was doing was under some sort of security seal, so that she did not even know _where_ he was or what he was _doing_ or whether he was in any _danger_, did not help either. She just couldn't get it out of her mind. She lay in their bed, alone, and tried to go to sleep, eventually resorting to her relaxation exercises to help clear her mind.

**Spock**

He was going to commit mayhem against Jim Kirk if he ever managed to get back to the Enterprise. Whatever had possessed the man? This assignment was so poorly conceived it seemed impossible that an adult had planned it. And this planet was impossible - the air smelled bad, the light hurt his eyes, the noises the inhabitants made grated on his ears - it was a continual assault. He was weary. And lonely. He could just barely feel Nyota through their link, unhappy longing that she kept trying to suppress. And he could not form a single comforting thought to send to her. This was becoming unbearable, and the situation he had been sent to control was no closer to a solution than it had been when he arrived.

He looked around the conference table, listened to the bickering going on and finally lost control. He rose to his feet and roared out at the beings seated around it. "Cease immediately! You will resolve this conflict NOW! You have one hour to come to an agreement or I will write one myself and you will be bound by it."

Eyes met eyes all around the table. There was fear in those eyes. None of them had ever seen a Vulcan lose control before. Vulcan rage was...impressive. They began to hash out their problem very, very quickly.

Within two hours, Spock was back in the shuttlecraft, headed back to the Enterprise. It was an eight hour flight back 'home' and he was impatient the whole way. By the time he exited the shuttle and headed for the turbolift, she was already on duty on the bridge. He ground his teeth in frustration as he headed for their quarters, too tired to think. He took a quick shower to remove the last traces of that stink that passed for an atmosphere on that forsaken planet and threw himself down on the bed, too exhausted to do more.

**Nyota**

He was back! When her lunch relief showed up, she almost ran to the turbolift, heading straight for their quarters. She had no more than cleared the door than she started peeling her clothing off, hopping on one foot as she removed her boots. Even the sounds of her hopping across the floor did not wake him from his exhausted slumber. She stood beside the bed, looking down at him. He was sprawled haphazardly across the bed. One foot hung off the side of the bed. She didn't ever remember seeing him like this before. She sighed. He needed his sleep right now. She carefully slid into the bed, molding herself up against him. At least she could be close for a little while before going back to the bridge. In his sleep, he made a small sound, inhaling deeply, moving his face toward her. She tucked her head under his chin, wrapping her arms around him, and felt him sigh and relax. She lay there and soaked in the feeling of being close. This was so much better.

She almost went to sleep, but roused herself and redressed, slipping quietly out and back to the bridge. There would be time later for what she had hoped for at lunch time.

**Spock**

He awoke, briefly disoriented. He could smell her, there on his pillow. He had a very, very faint impression that she had been there, against him, while he slept. He had been so tired. Apparently he had slept for six hours. She should be off duty soon. Perhaps he had time to draft his report before then. He rose from the bed and pulled on a tee-shirt and loose pants and padded to the synthesizer for a cup of tea and something light to eat.

He had the report draft finished and was about to re-read it when the door to their quarters swooshed open and she entered. She stopped just inside the door, looking at him, for a moment, and then was across the room and in his arms. He held her close, reveling in the feel of her, inhaling her scent, filling himself with the sight and sound and smell of her, too long denied.

Without a word, he rose from the chair with her in his arms and walked swiftly to the bed. There was absolutely no doubt whatsoever in his mind that they were of the same mind. He could feel her desire through the link, almost overwhelming. He dared not lower his shields very much, not until he had her where he wanted her. It too only a moment to strip her clothing off and lower himself over her, the glorious feeling of skin brushing skin flaring into jolts and sparkles of ecstasy as they moved against each other.

He placed his hands on either side of her face and looked down at her, her eyes all soft looking back at him. With a soft groan he bent and brushed her lips with his. She moaned back at him, her hands running lightly up and down his back. She moved against him, spreading her legs apart so that he could sink down between them, cradled against her body. His lips roamed over her face, tasting her sweet skin, inciting nerves, setting them both aflame. Her hands dipped down below his waist, cupping his buttocks, pulling him against her. Her mouth was on his neck now, following the prominent vein up the side, nipping, her tongue following the nerve-way there, making him growl at her, pushing his erection against her.

She bent her knees up, opening herself, and he needed no further encouragement. With one long thrust he seated himself within as she gasped and moaned and rocked against him. He lost no time in setting a steady pace, thrusting in, pulling back, feeling the glorious friction. Her mouth on his neck mumbled against his skin, saying something he could not process. He had nothing left to concentrate on anything so logical as speech, everything was focused on the feel of her body, wrapped around him. It was not until she moved one hand and laid it against his face that he realized what she wanted. He leaned down further against her, resting his weight now on his forearms, and moved one hand to her face, opening their link fully for the first time since arriving back on the ship. It was more than either of them could contain. They shook and shuddered together, ecstasy everywhere, fire burning brightly but not consuming.

"Taluhk nash-veh, Nyota, k'diwa."

"Ah, Spock, I love you, too, ashayam."

He buried his face against her neck, breathing her in, the scent of her arousal still thick. The urge to mark her was so strong he trembled with it. And then she murmured against his ear, "I'm going to bite you now, Spock." her voice thick and heavy. And she bit his ear and his neck and his shoulder and he shuddered against her, his lok jerking within her, and he bit her shoulder and she cried out and convulsed about him again, dragging him over the edge with her.

__________

Taluhk nash-veh = I cherish thee

K'diwa = beloved

Ashayam = beloved


	58. Chapter 58:Green Scaly Spiked Things

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fifty-eight - Green Scaly Spiked Things**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early July 2259**

**Spock**

They had just set their trays down on the table when Kirk rushed up and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we've gotta go!"

"Go? Where?"

"Planetside. We've got a situation! Come on!" Kirk pulled at his arm again, getting a very indignant look.

Nyota reached up from where she was now sitting and touched his other hand. "Go on, I'll box up your food and put it in the stasis unit. You know he isn't going to let up." There was a quick flash of sympathy through the link. From somewhere about her person, she retrieved a ration bar and stuck it in his hand. "Eat this on the way."

He heaved a large sigh and followed Kirk out of the mess hall and down the corridor to the transporter deck, unsealing the ration bar and beginning to chew on it as he went. He stepped up on the pad and stood in the center of one of the lighted discs. Kirk was already on another. He continued to munch on the ration bar until he felt the swirling tingles of the transporter begin.

The very second they materialized on the planet, something hit him. It felt like a rock. He stuffed the remainder of the ration bar in his pocket and drew his phaser, looking around. They were surrounded. At least six very large, dark green, scaled creatures, covered with sharp spikes. They were bipedal and extremely bulky, but no more than 1.5 meters tall. Keeping his eyes on the three creatures to his right, he swiveled slightly to bring himself back to back with Kirk.

One of the creatures in front of him threw another rock. This one he was able to duck. Behind him, he heard Kirk yelp. Apparently he did not have eyes in the back of his head and had been clipped by the rock. Kirk yelled again and he swerved to the left, the rock sailing through the space where his head had been only seconds before.

"We need to find some sort of cover, so that we are not surrounded."

"Tell me about it! Do you see anything we could use? This side is just flat."

"There are some rocks slightly to my right. Perhaps enough to offer some shelter."

"Okay, you run and I'll cover you."

"Captain, I do not think that wise. You will certainly be surrounded if we try that maneuver. We need to move in concert in that direction."

"Okay, lead off then." They began a slow shuffle, dodging more missiles as they moved. Eventually they arrived at the rocks and slipped in among them, crouching down. Now they were mostly hidden, but had sufficient visual range to dodge and fire. He took this opportunity to look about. There was another rock clump about ten meters away from them. There were red smears on some of the rocks.

"Captain, I believe I have located the other party."

Kirk looked in the direction he indicated and inhaled sharply. "Someone's definitely injured." He pulled out his communicator and spoke quickly into it. "Scotty, I think I've located the party in trouble. They're about ten meters away from us, at ten o'clock, in a bunch of rocks. Can you get a lock on them?"

"Nae, sir. I don't find anythin' on the sensors in that location."

"Damn. Okay, we'll try to find them then. Kirk out."

"What do you wish to do, Captain? I believe we are quite out-numbered."

Kirk sighed. "I guess we're just going to have to stun them all so that we can search. Set your phaser to stun and start shooting."

It took them ten minutes to bring down all the creatures in the immediate vicinity. They cautiously crept out of the shelter of the rocks and advanced toward the other grouping of rocks. Once there, they discovered definite blood smears, and one small trail of droplets. There were also many footprints, but all booted.

"Doesn't look like they were herded off, does it? Maybe they went for better shelter?"

"That is certainly one possibility. We will have to follow this trail, although I am concerned about whoever it is that is wounded. Why have they not bound up that wound?"

"Don't know, Spock. I guess we'll find out when we find them."

They set off, bent low, following the trail of blood droplets, and keeping their eyes on the lookout for more of the green creatures. They had gone perhaps half a kilometer when they came to a much larger outcropping of rock. The trail went up between two large rocks. They looked all about but saw no one, neither a crewmember nor a green creature.

"This is the captain, is there anyone there?"

"Captain? Is it really you?" A smudged face peered over the top of one of the large rocks. "Oh, it is! Johnson's hurt. I've got the wound wrapped up, but he can't walk any further."

"Where's Kirney?"

"I don't know. He got separated from us right at the beginning and I haven't seen him since."

This was not good. He looked at Kirk, who was shaking his head with a very bad expression on his face. They climbed up into the rocky area and joined the two crewmen. Kirk pulled out his communicator. "Scotty, we've found two of them. They're just ahead of me. Can you get a lock on them now?"

"Workin' on it, Captain." Then the familiar swirls appeared, and the two crewmembers disappeared. Now they only had to find the other one. Hopefully before the creatures recovered from being stunned.

They set off back the way they had come, being very cautious as they approached the group of rocks where they had found the blood smears. Now they looked at the bootprints in the dirt and tried to track them back in the other direction. At the same time, they kept a wary eye out for more of the scaly green creatures.

There had been so much activity in the clear space between the two rock clusters that it was difficult to determine which sets of bootprints came first. After several minutes of frustration, they decided to circle the edge of the clearing, looking for a trail. They were almost to the group of stunned creatures when they found it. Quickly they set off, bent over again, moving as fast as possible along the trail of small drops of blood and bent vegetation. It took them fifteen minutes to find Ensign Kirney, unfortunately collapsed on the ground in plain site. Also unfortunately, being pelted with rocks. They began to fire, driving off the creatures, and Kirk once again pulled out his communicator. "Three to beam up and one needing medical attention immediately!" They continued to fire until the swirls started to form.

With great relief, they found themselves back on the Enterprise. The medical team whisked Kirney off to sick bay. Kirk clapped him on the back. "Great work, Spock! We make a great team." He was grinning broadly.

They had brought back all three members of the original team, and all alive. He nodded his agreement. Now to go and eat that meal, for he was _very _hungry. He strode off down the corridor, not stopping for anything until he was at the door to their quarters. As soon as he came through the door, Nyota jumped up and stuck the food containers in the synthesizer on 'warm' and then came over to check him.

"I am uninjured, Nyota. Just tired and hungry."

She gave him a big hug anyway, then sat him down at the table and put the food in front of him. Then she sat down and asked him to tell her what had happened. After his story, she pulled his shirt off to look at the bruises from the rocks. "Uninjured? Spock, you should have gone to sick bay to get these treated."

"I would much prefer being here with you."

"Okay, but I think I'm going to need to get a dermal kit and keep it here all the time." But she smiled at him and went to prepare a hot shower, saying it would help those bruises. He didn't know about the bruises, but it would certainly help the _other_ ache he had.


	59. Chapter 59:Isolation Ward

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Fifty-nine - Isolation Ward**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late July 2259**

**Bones**

"Dammit, you can't go in there! Everyone that goes through there has to go through decontamination. And then again coming out. We just can't take the risk of spreading this any further. There are far too many people down with this thing already."

"But she is ill. She needs me."

"She's not nearly as ill as many others. She's doing well. And she needs you healthy, not sick in there with her. Besides, if you catch this thing I have no idea at all how it's going to affect you. Now get back on the bridge where you belong!" He stood and glared until the half-Vulcan First Officer turned and left sick bay. Then he went into the next cubicle, muttering. "I'm a doctor, not a damn security officer!"

***

When he finally had a moment to sit at his desk and look at the reports being submitted by his staff, he just shook his head. Far too many people down with this thing. At least, so far, they were all human, so the same medical treatment seemed to work for everyone. He shuddered to think what might happen if this spread to the other races on board.

Whatever it was had come aboard with the group that had attended that seminar on Altair V. Half of them had come back already sick. And some of the idiots had failed to report to sick bay right away, infecting their roommates. Two had even been dumb enough to report to work, passing the illness on to the people who worked around them. Before he knew what hit him, he had twenty-eight people in the isolation ward. And now there were fifty-two. The isolation ward was full to over-flowing, and no one was well enough to release. At least the influx of new cases seemed to have slowed down.

He drew a ragged breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. He needed a hot shower, a meal, and a long, uninterrupted sleep. With luck he would have time to wash his face, grab a ration bar, and lay his head down on his desk for ten minutes.

**Jim**

He stood in the door to Bones' office, looking at his friend, slumped down over his desk, half-eaten ration bar on the desk beside his hand. The poor guy looked exhausted. He looked around, maybe there was someone else who could give him an update so that he didn't have to wake the doctor. Unfortunately, the only other medical staff in evidence were quite busy. He sighed and sat down in the only other chair in the room. Maybe he could wait a few minutes, he would just lean back here against the wall and relax - and fell swiftly asleep, as well.

**Spock**

He could not sit still. He paced about the bridge, going from one station to another, trying to find something, anything to keep his mind occupied. To keep from thinking about her, down in sick bay, where he could not get to her. In the back of his mind, he could feel her, disoriented, feverish, calling to him. He _needed_ to be with her, why could McCoy not see that? He could not function well like this. He turned and paced back in the other direction, edgy. Where had Kirk gone? He had said he was going down to sick bay to get the latest report, but that had been an hour ago. He could not leave the bridge unattended. He could not concentrate, he felt like he was going mad.

The ache in his mind that was Nyota edged off into unconsciousness. At first he panicked, and then he realized that she had finally fallen asleep. True sleep, not that fitful restlessness that had characterized the last few days. Perhaps she was truly beginning to recover then. He realized how tired he was, when had he last slept? He was not certain. Where was Kirk?

**Bones**

Groggily he raised his head. He had a severe crick in his neck. How long had he been asleep on his desk? He peered around the round, trying to focus. There was someone in the chair on the other side of the desk, leaning back against the wall, snoring. He squinted. "Jim? What the heck are you doing sleeping here?"

With a crash, the chair came back down on all four legs. "What?" Jim shook his head and looked around. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You must have unless you came in here already asleep. You aren't sick are you? Please tell me you aren't sick, too." He sighed, still groggy from lack of rest.

"Not sick, no, just damn tired. I've been trying to keep the number of people who access the bridge down to a minimum. If this thing gets into the bridge crew any more than it already has, we're in deep..trouble. The extra hours on duty are starting to get to me." He rubbed his face and shook his head, trying to think more clearly. "You were supposed to give me a report."

"Oh, yeah. I was working on that. Stopped to eat a ration bar - see there it is. I can't even eat anymore without falling asleep. When I sat down here, there were fifty-two people in the isolation ward and we're flat out of room. If anyone else comes down with this thing, we're going to have to rig up something. This is bad stuff, and I still don't know how it spreads."

The two men sat there for a minute, then the captain began softly cursing. The doctor bent down, opening the bottom drawer of his desk, and pulled out a small bottle. He poured out two tiny glasses of the liquid in the bottle and passed one across the desktop. "For medicinal purposes. Bottoms up." they both tossed off the whiskey, snorting and shaking their heads.

The captain stood. "Okay, Bones, keep up the good work. You have permission to do whatever you need to do to keep this thing corralled. I need to get back to the bridge." He was halfway out the door when he stopped and turned back. "Do you have any news I can take back with me? A certain half-Vulcan officer is slowly going mad up there."

"Don't I know it! He's been down here three times already today trying to get into the isolation ward. Hang on, let me check." He turned to his com link and pulled up read-outs. "Looks like she's actually sleeping. That's good. Probably means she's over the worse of it. Tell him to just hang on a little longer. Maybe we can get her out of that isolation ward tomorrow."

"Great. See you later." The captain turned and headed out.

**Jim**

When the turbolift doors opened onto the bridge, he could tell there was a problem. Spock was pacing around the bridge, totally on edge. All the other bridge officers were watching him from the corners of their eyes rather than paying attention to their consoles. Bad news. Quickly he moved to intercept his friend, putting out one hand to clasp the other's shoulder. He spoke in a quiet voice. "Hey, she's doing better. She's actually sleeping. Bones says she's probably past the worst of it."

Spock's head jerked around and he looked hard at Jim. "You are not just saying this to control me."

"Hey! Have I ever done anything like that?"

Spock shook his head, looking like he was coming up from underwater. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, visibly relaxing. "This is very...trying. Doctor McCoy will not let me in to see her."

"Well, he doesn't want to spread this thing around. And he has no idea what might happen to you if you caught it. He's having enough trouble curing the full-humans who have caught it. He said if she continues to improve, she'll probably be out of isolation tomorrow. So just hang in there, okay?" he watched his friend's face closely, and was rewarded with the sight of obvious relief. You just had to know how to read those small muscles.

"I will endeavor to remain calm. It is difficult."

"Okay, now go take a break. Go eat something. Take a nap. Those are orders." At first he thought there might be resistance, then the half-Vulcan nodded and headed for the turbolift. He settled himself down in the command chair. That little nap in sick bay had helped.

**Spock**

He headed straight for their quarters. He opened the stasis unit and pulled out the first thing that came to hand and ate it, hardly noticing what it was. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots and stretched out flat on the bed. Tired muscles relaxed gratefully. He hadn't realized just how tired he really was. He had been standing double watches all week. And trying to monitor her condition continuously. Cautiously, he probed the link. She was definitely sleeping now. With great relief, he sank back into the pillow and closed his eyes. Just a short nap.

**Nyota**

Slowly she rose from the half-aware feverish state she had been in for the past several days to a more alert state. She ached. Her throat was sore. Her head throbbed. Whatever it was she had caught, she certainly never wanted to come down with it again. She tried to sit up and moaned, collapsing back on the biobed. Immediately a nurse was there beside her. "Are you awake there? Thirsty?'"

At her nod, she felt the bed slowly adjust, bringing her head and shoulders to a more upright position. And there was a glass there, against her lips, cool wet soothing in her mouth and throat. Oh, that was better. She lay back again, squinting her eyes against the glare in the room. The nurse made a quick adjustment and the lights softened. "Better?" At her nod, the nurse patted her shoulder. "Just take it easy. Don't try to do anything. I'll be back in a bit."

She laid there, trying to orient herself. How long had she been here? And where was Spock? She sent a small query down the link. Ah, sleeping. Exhausted, from the feel of it. She laid back, drifting. Maybe she would just sleep a while longer.

**Bones**

He put a new report together. Ten people moved out of isolation and only three new ones moved in. Progress. He had finally pieced together how this thing spread. And maybe, maybe they had a vaccine. Those who had been injected had not become ill yet. He was going to start sending medical personnel back to quarters to rest, on rotation. Maybe the worst was over. He sent a message to the green hobgoblin, telling him he could come to visit this evening, that she would be out of isolation by then.

**Spock**

He awoke to the sound of the message chime. Groggily he sat up and retrieved the message. He felt an immediate sense of relief. Gently he probed the link, still sleeping, or was that sleeping again? At any rate, it was definitely an improvement. He pulled his boots back on and grabbed a ration bar on his way back to the bridge. He had been longer than anticipated. Kirk would be needing a break.

**Jim**

He was definitely glad to see Spock coming through the turbolift doors. He had been on the verge of leaving someone else in charge. If he didn't get a few hours of horizontal sleep soon he would fall asleep in his chair. He quickly turned things over and headed for his quarters.

**Nyota**

She awoke again, feeling marginally better. This time, the nurse was there with damp cloths, to wash her face and arms, making her feel definitely better. And then there was a cup of clear broth, tasting wonderful. After another hour's observation, they cheerily told her that she was going through decontamination on her way to the regular ward. She was immensely relieved. That meant Spock could come to visit.

***

She was sitting up, in a clean gown, with a tray with real food on it, even if it was pretty bland stuff, when he came hurrying through the door, not stopping until he was practically in the bed with her. He let out a deep sigh as he laid one hand against her face. She felt his warmth flood through her. Much better. He settled down in the chair beside her bed and watched her eat. She finished and laid back against the bed. He reached over and adjusted her pillows, making her comfortable. She clasped his hands and laid there, just looking at him. Very much better.


	60. Chapter 60:Recovery

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Sixty - Recovery**

**On the Enterprise**

**Early August 2259**

**Nyota**

She lay on the couch, her back against one arm, with pillows behind her, helping to make her comfortable. When he was sure she was well supported, he covered her with the warm blanket that he had sitting there, ready. He tucked the blanket in around her, leaving only her face and arms exposed. Then he went to the dresser and found a pair of socks and brought them back, pulling them on to her feet before he tucked them back under the blanket. She just laid there and smiled at him, letting him fuss over her.

When he felt that she was as comfortable as he could make her, he started to bring her things - a PADD with messages on it, a mug of hot tea, a packet of her favorite chocolate chip cookies, until she was giggling at him. "Spock, Spock, stop, enough ashayam. I have everything I need. Just sit down and relax." He sat right down beside the couch, folding his legs up underneath. He just sat there and watched her as she drank her tea and ate cookies and read her messages. Finally she looked over at him. "I'm fine. Go do something."

"I am doing something. I am watching you." He was perfectly serious.

"Spock, I'm honestly doing much better. McCoy let you bring me home, didn't he? He wouldn't have done that if I was still in the least bit sick. I just need to rest a few days and I'll be all full of energy again. You don't need to sit there waiting for me to need something. I'll be sure to tell you when I do. Okay?"

He looked about as uncomfortable as she had ever seen him. He fidgeted, very unlike his normal behavior.

"Spock? What's the matter?"

"Jim said I was to stay with you as long as you needed my help. If you do not need my help, I should return to the bridge." He swallowed. When he resumed, it was in a much lower tone. "I do not wish to leave you and return to the bridge, Nyota. I...I...I was...have been...very...worried. I..I do wish to be sure that you are completely recovered."

She looked at this complicated man who had so much trouble expressing what was in his heart. She smiled at him with tears glinting in the corners of her eyes. "You don't need to go back to the bridge today. I still need your help. But you can catch up on your reading - I'll let you know when I need something. Okay?"

He looked vastly relieved. He sat there for several more minutes, while she continued to read the messages from her friends and subordinates, worried about her. Eventually, he rose and retrieved a PADD, then settled back down beside the couch, this time with his back to it, his head leaning back against her hip. She shifted her tea to the other hand, and idly stroked his silky hair while she read. A soft rumbling sound emanated from his chest and she smiled at the back of his head. This was ever so much better than sick bay.

***

At lunch time, he went down to the mess hall and came back with hot food - real food, not just soft, bland stuff. She sat at the table and ate with relish. He watched her, glad to see that she had a good appetite. When he tried to get her to take a nap after lunch, she refused. "I haven't done anything all morning except lay on the couch! I don't need to take a nap! And get that stubborn look off your face. The only way I'm taking a nap is if you lay down with me - naked." That was absolutely the wrong thing to have said, as she found herself flat on the bed next to a naked Spock in less than a minute. She lay there, giggling helplessly, while he pretended to be completely innocent. And then she rolled over on top of him and started kissing and touching.

"Nyota, you are supposed to be recovering from a serious illness. This is not the time....ah, the time for....hmmm.....Nyota, please do.....yessssss, there." He completely forgot what he had intended to say. He was extremely careful with her, not letting her exert herself any more than absolutely necessary. And she did go to sleep afterwards, resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket over them and held her close. Perhaps he might sleep a bit himself - there had been too many sleepless nights since she had gotten sick.

***

When she woke up she wanted to take a shower. "Spock, I've only gotten sponge baths for a whole week. I _need_ a real shower."

"This is not a good idea. You are still not entirely well. Your balance is still affected. You could slip and harm yourself."

"Well, then, Mr. Nurse, you can come and hold me up so that I don't." She gave him an evil grin, knowing full well what always seemed to occur when they entered the shower together.

"Nyota, that is not a good idea. Too much activity while you are recovering could lead to a relapse." He would probably have continued in that vein for some time if she had not risen from the bed and marched into the bathroom, swinging her bare bottom at him _very_ provocatively. He did try - for several long, very long minutes - to try to resist her, but as always, it was completely impossible. She must be feeling _much_ better.

She wanted to go to the mess hall for supper, but he reminded her of her medical orders - she was not to leave their quarters or she would have to return to sick bay. Grumpily she accepted and settled back down on the couch while he went to fetch food again.

***

In the morning, he reluctantly dressed and left for the bridge. She was obviously sufficiently recovered that she did not need his continuous presence, even though he would have preferred to stay there with her. He did bring her lunch, and returned to the bridge looking rather stunned. Kirk sniggered behind his back, having a very good idea what had actually been eaten for lunch.

When he finished his shift, he went to the mess hall and collected food once more. Tomorrow she would be allowed to go to the mess hall, fortunately, because he saw no way that he would be able to keep her in their quarters without sitting on her. She was recovering very swiftly.

***

In the morning she dressed in her uniform and accompanied him to the mess hall, greeting people she had not seen in over a week. McCoy groused at her and reminded her that she was not yet released for duty and should not be in uniform. She just laughed at him and batted her eyes. The doctor blushed and shut up. Spock was glad he was not the one she was taunting. When they left the mess hall, she reached up and stroked his cheek once before heading back to their quarters. All morning he could feel her, humming along in the background, catching up with her official mail. She met him at the mess hall at lunchtime, looking almost normal again. The color was definitely back in her cheeks and she wasn't drooping at all any more. He was vaguely aware that afternoon that she was making calls, even though she wasn't supposed to be doing anything official. Trying to keep her down was impossible. She was almost bouncy when she met him in the mess hall at suppertime. And the only thing that kept her from insisting on going to the TGIF party was orders. She actually stuck her tongue out at McCoy when he told her he would stick her back in sick bay for the whole weekend if she showed up.

***

When he was ready to go to the gym the next morning, she was right there, ready to go along. He eyed her suspiciously. "Nyota, you cannot go to the gym until next week."

"Just try to stop me!"

He knew better than that. However, he did reprogram her treadmill so that she only got a slow walking pace out of it. She was not happy with him over that. And the only other thing he allowed her to do was swim a few laps. She was arguing about being pulled out of the pool before she was finished when McCoy showed up and glowered at her. She shut up, but muttered at him all the way back to their quarters.

"I'm fine! Really I am!"

"You are much improved. You will be fine on Monday."

"That is entirely illogical! You can't just decide that!"

"I did not. McCoy did. I am following his orders."

She fumed and flounced about the room, not quite angry, but definitely not happy. But when he went to take his shower, she was there, hands and mouth busy on his body, taking his breath away. She said she had to use up all that energy somehow.

***

By Monday morning, he was quite glad to stand aside and let her return to her normal duties. He wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to maintain full efficiency if he had to keep her confined any longer. Next time this occurred he might even insist that McCoy take a shift at keeping her quiet.


	61. Chapter 61:Committees

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Sixty-one - Committees**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid August 2259**

**Nyota**

She had been given the unenviable task of setting up the committees for the Renaissance Faire. She wasn't sure why. She certainly hadn't asked for the job. At least she didn't have to do all the planning herself - just be sure that others did. She wasn't sure which would be worse. Okay, she really needed to be sure that all the bridge officers got involved. So each one would either have to take on a committee chair or else be very active on a committee. She surely wasn't going to put them all on the same committee like the captain had hinted.

What did they need? Well, they needed space - rooms for things to happen in - so someone needed to coordinate that, and it had to be someone who had access to ship's allocation system. And then they obviously needed food. And decorations. And costumes. And music. And events. Did different events need different committees? Well, big ones probably did - like the big tournament everyone wanted. She probably needed to make a list of events just to see which ones needed their own committee. And they needed some performers, as well. And probably rehearsal time for some of the performances.

By now she had a long list of things to do and people to talk to. Better get started. And better talk to people in person. She downloaded her work to a PADD and set out.

***

"Okay, Pavel, tell me what you want to do for the Renaissance Faire. Choose your committee."

"I must haf a committee? Can I not just help someone?"

"Yes, you must. Now take your pick while there's still a good choice."

His curly head bent over the PADD, reading the list. His eyes lit up. "I vill take charge of the bazaar. Dat vill be fun."

"Okay, sign right there. I'll send you your starting information in a day or two. Start talking to people you want on your committee. Probably at least five people, okay?" And she was off, leaving behind her a young man with a certain young ensign on his mind. He was definitely going to ask her to be on his committee.

***

"Len, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, dollface, what do you need?"

"The Renaissance Faire is coming up and I'm in charge of appointing committee heads."

"No way, I'm way too busy to do that stuff."

"Come on, Len, everyone has to do their part. You don't have to do a lot - just pick a committee and set them to work, then oversee. I'll bet you could get that counselor I keep seeing you with to help out." She grinned at his flush.

"You sure have a convincing argument, young lady. How do you do that?" His eyes twinkled at her.

"Okay now, just look this list over and tell me what your preference is." She held out the PADD.

The doctor looked over the list and came to an immediate decision. "I'll take the tournament. Always wanted to be a knight on a white charger." He had a big grin on his face.

"Fine, just sign right there." When he was finished she took the PADD back. "I'll send you your start-up info in a day or two, but go ahead and start getting your committee together. Bye." And she was off after another person on her list.

***

"Your turn Scotty. Pick your preference." She held out the PADD for him to read, as his arms were inserted up to the elbow in some piece of machinery.

"Now, lass, that's entirely unfair! Comin' at a man when he's defenseless."

"Just shut up and pick a committee. I've got lots to do." But she gave him a big grin.

He let his eyes roam down the list. "Ah, the feast. Yes, indeedy."

"You need to sign this thing - here." And she stuck the stylus in his mouth, holding the PADD a little higher up. When he had finished, making a signature not much less legible than normal, she took the stylus back and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Scotty, I'll send you the start-up info in a couple of days." And then she was off after her next victim.

***

"Here, Sulu, you haven't picked one yet." She stuck the PADD out.

He gave it a quick glance. "A pirate ship! Swords! That one's definitely mine!" He grabbed the stylus and signed up before someone else thought to grab it. She gave him a grin and hurried off.

***

"Okay, it's your turn. Pick something."

"I do not see your name on here anywhere."

"Well, this is my assignment - getting everyone else to sign up."

This comment got her a raised eyebrow. "This particular assignment will not occupy much time after today."

"I was kind of hoping that no one else would notice that." She glanced up at him from under her eyelashes and sighed. "Okay, then I pick the costume research. I already have some good ideas for that." She signed on the indicated line.

"I will provide the necessary space allocations." He took the PADD from her and signed.

"Oh, good, I was hoping you'd pick that one." She gave him a quick kiss and took off, still in search of a few more good people.

***

That evening in the mess hall, she was able to report that all the committee chair positions had been filled. Now she just had to get that start-up packet out to everybody. And get her own committee set up. And start her research into the costumes she wanted for herself and Spock - and she still had to get him to agree. That might prove to be the hardest thing of all.

***

She waited until he had finished his meditation and they had both finished their daily logs and checked for messages that had to be answered immediately. When they were settled on the couch, snuggled up close together, she began her assault.

"I've been thinking about our costumes for the Renaissance Faire."

"_Our_ costumes?"

"Yes, absolutely. They have to coordinate. So I have to do some planning."

"I see no reason that I should be required to wear a costume."

"Spock, _everybody_ will be in costume. That's part of the whole idea. Everyone will pick some character that fits into some part of the whole thing and dress up and act like that type of person would. Haven't you ever been to a Renaissance Faire?"

"No, I have not."

"Ah, well then, let me tell you about it. First of all, it's called that because its set in the Renaissance era of Earth's history. So everything is from that time period - clothing, speech patterns, food, entertainment, all of it."

"It is a reenactment, then."

"Yes, but one centered on entertainment and enjoyment. Everyone has a good time. There's usually a lot of beer and ale. And turkey legs - but you don't have to eat one of those." she snuggled up a bit closer. "And you don't have to ogle the girls in the low-cut bodices, either."

"Perhaps that would be more enjoyable than beer and turkey legs."

She lifted her face up and glared at him, then stuck out her tongue at the smirk on his face. "You may ogle _my_ low-cut bodice, but no others."

Now he looked just slightly alarmed, not enough that anyone else would have noticed, but she did know his expressions quite well. "Just _how_ low-cut will your bodice be, Nyota?"

"Well, that sort of depends on exactly what my costume is - and that depends on the persona I pick. And that partially depends on you."

"How would the persona you pick depend on me? I fail to see the connection."

"Like I said, our costumes need to coordinate. We need to pick a couples' persona. And then I can design the costumes to fit."

"I begin to see what your meaning is. What are the choices?"

"Well, there is always the swashbuckling pirate and his 'lady'."

"Please describe what they would wear."

"Well, the pirate would wear loose striped pants tucked into knee-high boots, with a big sash around his waist, and a very loose white shirt open down the front. And a big gold hoop in one ear. That would mean that you would need to get your ear pierced."

"I believe that is sufficient information. What other options are there?"

"But I didn't even describe what the pirate's lady would wear."

"That will not be necessary. Please continue."

"Well, we could be members of the royal court and wear pounds and pounds of stiffly embroidered fabric with layers and layers of ..."

"Stop. This does not sound in the least comfortable."

"You could always be a knight in shining armor. Of course, that does clank quite a bit."

"Nyota, please proceed directly to the type of garments you prefer."

She turned enough that she could look up at him, laying her hand on his cheek. "Spock, what I would really, really like..." She took a deep breath. "Please listen and don't get upset." He looked at her, question in his eyes, eyebrow raised. "I would like for you to go as the Elf Lord." She swallowed at the look on his face. "And I would go as the human woman that he enticed to his realm. Surely you know that story."

"No, I do not. And I do not believe that would be a very comfortable experience." His face had gone all impassive.

"Spock, please listen. I know that you must have heard some comments when you were a cadet..." From the look on his face, she knew that was true. "But this is different. This is _me_. Let me tell you the story."

He sighed. "I do not see what possible difference a story can make, but I will listen."

She kissed his chin and then began. "The Elf Lord lived in Fairie Underhill - an alternate version of Earth that ran on a different elapsed time, so that it was out of sync with the real world. He was the ruler of that whole realm, with many lords and ladies under him. And he ruled his world alone. He was lonely. Sometimes he would ride his elven steed across the barrier into the upper world to observe the people who lived there, who were so different from the elves. And one day when he was there, he saw a young maiden bathing in a stream. She was so beautiful that he fell in love with her right on the spot. And he wanted to take her back to Fairie Underhill with him so that he wouldn't be lonely any more. So he followed her around all day, and talked to her every chance he got, and brought her flowers and fruit, and touched her with his soft hands and whispered in her ears. And when the sun was setting, he put her on his elven steed and led her into Fairie Underhill, where she loves him still."

She stopped her story. She had been watching his face as she told the story and had seen the flitting emotions there. He looked down at her, his eyes dark, "I see. I believe I understand your choice now. I will abide by your decision in this matter."

"Do you even want to know what you will be wearing?"

"As long as your body is sufficiently covered, I will wear whatever you choose."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him soundly. "I love you, too." She whispered in his ear as he rose from the couch and headed for the sleeping alcove.


	62. Chapter 62:Working on the Plans

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Sixty-two - Working on the Plans**

**On the Enterprise**

**Late August 2259**

**Nyota**

She spent hours on the com link, doing her research. She saved one picture after another, until she had a whole folder full. Then she took a large PADD and her favorite stylus and began to sketch. He came and looked over her shoulder a few times, and set a cup of tea at her elbow occasionally, but did not disturb her. He recognized that look of concentration. When she laid her PADD aside and stretched, he laid aside the technical journal he had been reading and rose from the couch, crossing to stand behind her and massage the tired muscles of her neck and shoulders. "Have you finished? Might I see?"

"Yes, I think I'm done with all the general garments. Not ours. I need to get these sketches and the other information to the people in Replicating tomorrow." She picked up the PADD and displayed one sketch at a time, explaining what each one was.

"You have done a remarkable job. The participants in the faire will be pleased with their choices. And now you need nutrition and diversion."

"Yes, I do. You are so right. Let me freshen up and we'll head for the mess hall."

***

The next day she found time to meet with the two people in Replicating who would be in charge of the faire costumes. She showed them her sketches and gave them the background information. "I thought we could have these in the system as individual pieces, and people could choose the ones they wanted and specify the fabrics and colors, then get them replicated in their own sizes."

"Yes, that's the way we do all the clothing that is replicated for away teams that need to go in disguise. So we'll take your sketches and input all the measurements and details for our standard sample size and produce one to check it out. And then we'll store it as a template. We'll put all the costume pieces on a special menu that the crew can access just for this event and then remove that menu until the next time it's needed. When we get the samples made up, you can come down and see them. We'll send you a notice."

"Okay, that's just great." She smiled in relief. Her part was almost over. Now she could concentrate on the special costumes she wanted for herself and Spock.

**Bones**

As he was leaving sick bay, headed for the mess hall, he almost ran into the person he wanted to talk to. "Sorry, I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'. Hope I didn't startle you."

"No, no, I'm fine." She smiled widely at him. "Did you get roped into one of the committees?"

"Just the thing I wanted to talk to you about. You must be a mind reader, lovely lady."

She laughed and patted his cheek. "Okay, okay, what are we going to be working on?"

A flush of warmth stole through his body at her automatic assumption that she would be helping him. He couldn't remember anticipating anything quite so much in a long time. "Well, I did volunteer to head up the committee planning the tournament - knights on big horses and all that." he had a silly grin on his face.

"Do I get to see you all dressed up in armor? Oh, my. But where are we going to get the horses? And where are we going to keep them?"

"See, that's what I need help with." They entered the mess hall deep in conversation, oblivious to everyone else around them.

**Pavel**

He stood outside the Science Lab, waiting for her to show up. Sooner or later, she had to come through that door. He saw one of her friends start out, then duck back in, turning her head to say something, then come all the way out, a big grin on her face. He tried to grin back, but his stomach was full of butterflies. In just a few minutes, the one he was waiting for came through the door and came right up to him, smiling. "Hello, Pavel. So nice to see you."

He blushed bright red and stammered. "H..He...Hello, Sasha. I am happy to see you, too."

"I'm headed for the mess hall, how about you? If you're going that way, we could eat lunch together."

"I..I...I vould luf dat." He fell in beside her, grinning madly. "Are you vurking on vun of de committees for de faire yet?"

"No, no one's asked me to participate. Do you know of a committee that needs help?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, watching him try to work up his courage.

"Vud you be interested in vurking on de Bazzar, mebbe?"

"Oh, that sounds very nice. Who's the chair of that committee?"

"Dat vud be me, Sasha. I vud luf to have you on my committee."

"Okay, then, we can talk about that while we eat." She walked on down the corridor next to a smiling young man walking on air.

**Sulu**

He spent a lot of time on his com link looking at everything pirate. He had quite a few ideas now, but no people. He really needed to find some people before all the good ones signed up with someone else. He headed for the mess hall to see who he could find. When he joined the food service line, he realized that the lithe young woman in front of him was the same one he had danced with at the Valentine's Day dance. She had certainly been difficult to keep up with. With a flash of brilliance, he quickly begged her to help him out with his committee work. She looked him up one side and down the other, then grinned and agreed. He grabbed his tray and followed her to the table she selected, overjoyed.

**Scotty**

He needed to have a representative from the kitchens on his committee. When he arrived at the office to make his request, he found himself face to face with a curvaceous young woman whom he recognized immediately. A broad grin spread across his face. "So this is where ya been hidin' yerself, lass. I been lookin' all over the ship for ya."

She grinned right back. "I knew you'd locate me sooner or later. Do you actually have a reason to be here?"

"Weel, I need to find someone to help me with ma committee for the faire."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with food."

"A course it does. I'm plannin' the feast."

"Ah! No sandwiches, though, Scotty. They didn't exist yet."

"No sandwiches! Horrors!" He gave her a huge grin. "We mus' sit down and discuss wha' will do then, musn't we?"

"I think so, yes. Possibly over a pint or two."

"Now there's a lass. Where shall we go for this conversation?" She led him off down to short hall to her small office and shut the door firmly behind him.

**Spock**

He brought up the list of available space again and compared it with the requisitions in front of him. He matched up one item after another, blocking the usage out for the required number of days. He kept a list of the assignments in another file, neatly organized by activity type. He was still missing input from some of the committees. He would have to send out a reminder. It would not do to find out at the last minute that no sufficient space was available for something which had been planned. This faire looked like it was going to be very interesting, but he was still baffled at some of the items on his list. He needed a small room for the gypsy fortuneteller, who also was requesting a lighted crystal ball. He would need to talk to Nyota about that one. Also the troupe of belly dancers needed a stage. He wasn't sure what belly dancers had to do with the renaissance, but Nyota had assured him that every Renaissance Faire had them, so he was going along with her. Perhaps he might find an opportunity to watch a rehearsal, just so that he could see how large a stage they needed. Perhaps Jim would like to assist him with that assessment. And perhaps he would not tell Nyota about it.


	63. Chapter 63:The Faire Dressing

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Sixty-three - The Faire - Dressing**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid September 2259**

**Nyota**

She unpacked the finished costumes and carefully hung them in the closet. They were gorgeous. She could hardly wait for tomorrow. All day long, all over the ship, people had been so busy. It was amazing how many people had gotten involved in the preparations. It was going to be so exciting, and she found she was really anticipating the day-long revels.

She was still standing in front of the closet, lost in reverie, when the door to their quarters opened and Spock came through. He stopped, just inside the door, mystified. "Nyota? What are you agitated about?" He walked over to where she stood, bending his head to sniff at her neck. "No, not agitated. But there is something..."

"I'm just anticipating tomorrow. Excited. Eager. It's going to be so much fun." She raised her shining face to kiss his cheek. "I can hardly wait. And you're going to be so handsome in your costume." Her eyes started to lose their focus, going all soft and dreamy.

**Spock**

He studied her. This was not an emotional state he was accustomed to seeing. But there were a number of similarities to a state he was very familiar with - accelerated heartbeat, slight flush, slightly raised temperature - perhaps he might just take advantage of her state to redirect her attention. Hmmm. He brushed his lips against her temple and was rewarded with a flood of warmth and desire from her. Definitely, then, he would see where this might go. He continued to nibble gently at her face while running one hand up and down her back, slowly, lingering on the curve of her hip. The other hand tenderly caressed the side of her face, the sweep of her neck. She leaned into him and moaned softly. He pulled her closer, held her just a bit tighter, moved his lips to hers. She responded by circling him with her arms, her hands against the back of his neck, her fingertips digging into his scalp. He groaned softly, his body definitely responding to hers. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers. She moved against him, rubbing her body against his, causing delicious friction. He growled softly and she moaned in response.

They were in the wrong place. They needed to be much closer to the bed. He began to move them slowly in that direction. They were halfway there when the comlink chimed. She jumped, shook, grabbed his forearms. "Ignore it" he murmured against her face.

"Ah, I can't. I'm expecting some calls - about the Faire tomorrow. Details that need to be finished." She held him and shook for a moment, gathering herself, then rubbed her cheek against him. "We'll get back to this, I promise." And then she pulled back, straightened up, shook her head, and headed for the comlink.

He stood there, very frustrated. That had _not_ ended in the preferred manner. Not at all.

***

It had been a continually frustrating evening. There had been so many interruptions in the mess hall that her food had gotten quite cold before she was able to finish it. She had sat there, poking at it with her fork, sighing. He had gotten up when the next person came running with a question, and fetched her additional hot food. And then warded off people until she had a chance to eat it. It had been quite irritating and he had had difficulties being polite. And then they had returned to their quarters and the calls had continued to come in. He had tried to read, but finally gave it up as a lost cause. When people started coming to the door as well, because the comlink was busy, he finally put a stop to it. He locked the door, shut off the comlink, and demanded that she stop. "You will be too exhausted to enjoy yourself tomorrow. Cease. If they have not thought these things through before now, there is little you can do to assist them at this late date. You must relax and rest."

She had resisted at first, then agreed. She had gone about her normal bedtime routine, sliding into the bed in a large tee-shirt, rolling over to the far side of the bed, curled up and gone immediately to sleep, leaving him standing beside the bed, unbelieving. There had been other plans, unfinished actions to be completed. His body kept reminding him of that. He sighed deeply. She appeared to be very tired. There would be other nights. He focused on subduing his unruly body, slipping into the bed beside her when he felt he could do so without returning to that ready state he had been in for the past several hours. He molded his body against hers and heard her soft sigh, felt the small movements of her body, adjusting to his. She slipped deeper into sleep, content. He would sleep, eventually.

***

The shower the next morning was entirely too quick, too efficient - highly unsatisfactory. And then she had pulled the costumes from the closet and begun to dress immediately. When he had tried to distract her, she had laughed and said 'later'. Later was...._later_. He wanted her_ now_. But she had just continued with her dressing, pulling the soft silky garment over her head, letting it fall about her body in gentle ripples. The soft gold color glowed against her skin. There was some sort of belt that went about the center of her body, pulling the folds in, accenting the smallness of her waist, the perfect curves of her breasts, bare beneath the soft fabric. And there was another garment, flowing loose behind, with a high, stiffened collar that swept around her body, standing out from her neck, with jeweled extensions that fell across the front and hung down almost to her waist, partially concealing her breasts. And then the small flat shoes. And the intricate headpiece, with jewels and wire, confining her hair. She stood before him, transformed. She was beautiful, glowing, delicate. She took his breath away. He reached out one hand, brushed lightly against her cheek, unable to speak.

Her voice was soft, warm. "Hey, big guy, you aren't dressing. Come on, now. I'll help." She ran her hands lightly up the sides of his ribs and he sucked in his breath. If she would only drop her hands lower....but she did not. She simply patted him and then removed her hands, turning to lift a garment from the bed.

"This first." She bundled the soft fabric in her hands and raised it up, dropping it over his head, pulling it down. He simply stood and allowed her to dress him, relishing the feel of her hands as they brushed against his skin. She fastened the cuffs of the loose shirt tightly at his wrists, then retrieved the second garment.

"Step in." She held her hands out, fabric spread, her body bent so that the openings were below knee height. Balancing carefully, he inserted his feet. She pulled the silky fabric up his legs, up to his waist, and tied the drawstring. She stroked him once through the silky fabric, making him moan at her. "Time to subdue that. Come on. There's no time now and you know it."

"Nyota.."

"Later." She raised her face to him. "I promise not to fall asleep tonight." She brushed her lips over his softly. "Promise."

He nodded at her, eyes dark.

"And you can wake me up if I do." Her eyes sparkled at him now.

"I shall be sure to do so." His voice was heavy with promise. Her smile was wide.

"I'll count on it. Now let's get the rest of your clothes on." She picked up another garment and held it open for him. Some sort of sleeveless jacket, apparently. He turned and slid his arms into the jacket, letting her bring it up on his shoulders. Some sort of stiffened collar similar to the one she wore, around his neck, up against the back of his head. He turned back toward her and she adjusted the way the garment sat against him, the collar moving backwards so that it did not rub against him. She fastened a clasp at the waist and pulled the bottom of the jacket down over his hips, settling it just the way she wanted it. She stepped back, smiled. Then she picked up a wide bejeweled belt and settled it about his waist, buckling it into place. And there was a headpiece for him as well, almost a crown, with gleaming wire and sparking gems. And soft shoes for his feet.

He moved about, getting used to the feel. The fabric slid and flowed on his body, extremely pleasantly. Almost erotically. He arched one eyebrow at her and watched her grin form. Yes, this had been intended. The day promised much, then.

**Scotty**

He put on the loose white shirt, tied the ribbons at the wrists. He wrapped his plaidie about himself, tossing one end over his shoulder. He fastened the ring brooch at his shoulder, holding the plaidie in place. He slipped the gillies on his feet, wrapped the ties around his ankles, up his calves, tied them in place. Ah, just the way a man should dress! He bounced on his toes, eager. Now off to get his lady.

**Sulu**

He stuffed the tails of the white shirt into the waistband of the brightly striped, puffy pants, added the wide red sash, tied that. He sat down to pull on the high black boots with the wide cuffs. He added one large gold hoop to the small stud in his left earlobe. Then the large black hat. He hung the baldric over his shoulder and attached the snug sheath, then inserted the shiny new sword. He twirled before his mirror, trying to see every part of himself. With a wide grin, he bounded out into the corridor, off to meet his lady fair.

**Chekov**

Nervously he adjusted the fit of the tailored jacket, the pants that barely covered his knees over the long socks. The padded codpiece caused him much embarrassment, but he was assured that it was very accurate, so he tied the ribbons that held it in place. He slipped his feet in the strange shoes and fitted the cap to his head. Lastly, he fastened the clasp of the heavy chain that lay over his shoulders and hung down on his chest. He certainly looked the part of a wealthy merchant now. Yes, he matched the engraving he had found, almost exactly. Now to fetch Sasha. That thought warmed him all over. Perhaps the codpiece was not such a bad idea after all. It would conceal much.

**Bones**

Chain mail was damn heavy! He should have come up with a different costume. Unfortunately it was much too late to do anything about it. He wasn't sure he could even move. But, hot damn! He admired himself in the mirror. He surely did look like a medieval knight, didn't he? He smiled happily. Surely this would impress her. He buckled the wide sword belt around his hips and was ready. He could hardly wait to see how she was dressed. Something soft and flowing with a _very _low cut bodice, he hoped!

**Jim**

He adjusted the stiffly embroidered, heavy velvet garments once more, trying to get them comfortable. There were _pounds_ of fabric on his body! Perhaps this had not been the right choice after all. But it had looked so ...aristocratic...in the sketches. Just the sort of thing a captain ought to wear. The ruff around his neck kept him from bending his head very much. And the puffy pants certainly felt ridiculous. The codpiece, on the other hand, intrigued him. Nothing like calling attention to the merchandise! He strutted, just a little. Yes, today ought to be quite interesting. He turned about in front of the mirror once more, admiring himself. Okay, time to go get this thing started.


	64. Chapter 64:The Faire Events

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Sixty-Four - The Faire - Events**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mid September 2259**

**Nyota**

She tucked her hand into the crook of Spock's elbow once they were in the corridor, and proceeded at a stately pace, her gown sweeping out behind her. Someone else stepped out of their room, just ahead, and gasped as they walked by. So the effect she had desired was definitely there. She smiled a happy little smile.

She was careful at the turbolift, sweeping up her skirts in her free hand to be sure they didn't catch in the doors. He stood still beside her, looking every inch the regal lord. And good enough to eat. She allowed a bit of that to leak out to him, felt him twitch. Oh, she was so looking forward to today!

The turbolift stopped on the hanger deck and they got out. There was the captain, standing at the doors, just about to start everything off. She didn't see how he could possibly move in all that embroidered black velvet. He must be melting. At her side, Spock spoke quietly. "I am very glad we are not dressed like that. It does not look in the least comfortable."

"I'll agree with you there. I can't imagine how he's going to feel in a few hours."

At the doors to the hanger deck, Jim was making a fancy speech, and then he made a big flourish and the doors opened. He strode through, the waiting crewmembers following. They followed behind, walking at their sedate pace, drawing more than a few glances of admiration. Once inside, she steered him to the right side, where she knew the bazaar was set up. She wanted to see what Pavel had done - and get a good look at that young lady at the same time.

There ahead of them appeared to be a cobblestone paved street. How had they done that? There were small shops on each side, some carts in the street. She looked at the lovely things spread out for sale. Oh, such a good job! She fingered some delicate lace, enchanted. And there he was, all decked out in his proper merchant's clothing, looking so proud. And beside him, a dark-haired beauty, with her full skirts and lace dripping from her sleeves, obviously the only thing he had eyes for. She grinned and nudged Spock. "That must be Sasha. What do you think?"

"I think that he is paying more attention to her than to the bazaar." There was a very faint hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm entirely sure that you are correct." As they drew nearer, she could see Pavel bend his head to say something to the young woman at his side, and then he was drawing her forward, introducing her. She would have to find a way to sit down and talk to this young lady, soon. But she liked her, a lot. She listened carefully as the two of them explained about all the hand-made offerings in the shops. Maybe they would have to come back later in the day.

After some conversation, and a lot of looking, she discretely tugged at Spock's arm, indicating that it was time to move along. They took their leave of the two younger people and headed on down the pathway to see what was next. As they walked, she softly rubbed her hand against his arm, moving the silky fabric along his skin. There was a soft _huff_ of breath from him in response.

Somehow there was a bend in the road, concealing what was coming. They walked under an arch, between some thin trees, and found themselves in some sort of rough camp. There were people all around, dressed in kilts and long skirts, enjoying themselves immensely. There seemed to be a lot of tankards full of something being consumed. Scotty came bounding up, his plaidie swirling about him, exuberant. "Do ya like it? Isn't it great?" He grabbed their arms and pulled them forward, eager to show off for them.

"I thought you were setting up the feast? How did you find time to do this, too?"

"Ah, weel, I had help! I din know how many Scots there were on board, ya know. Until this started. An then they all come out of tha woodwork, like." His smile was wide.

She just shook her head. She wasn't even going to ask him how he had managed what appeared to be a bonfire, but Spock was intrigued and was asking questions that Scotty was only to glad to answer. She was much more interested in that lovely curvaceous woman who kept her eyes on Scotty the whole time. Who was that? She tried to edge into the conversation the men were having, but they were oblivious to her, deeply concentrating on the difficulties of containing the heat generated by the fire inside some sort of shield that still let oxygen in, so she just stood there and let them continue. Eventually, they ran down and she nudged Spock along. There was still a lot to see. As they headed on down the path, a rather risque song rose up behind them. Spock raised one eyebrow and his lips quirked up, but he said nothing. Before she hooked her hand through his arm again, she managed to reach around behind him, run her hand under the hem of his jacket, and squeeze his buttocks through the thin silk of his pants. He straightened up and paused for a moment, one foot suspended, then continued on down the pathway. Through their link, she felt his response very clearly. She smiled to herself. All was going as planned.

Around the next bend they suddenly came to a waterfront. She was astounded. How had this been managed? There was a long wooden wharf, with a huge ship tied up with enormous rope cables. And there, on the deck of the ship, was Sulu, done up in a perfect imitation of a pirate captain, sword in hand, huge smile on his face. She laughed in sheer happiness at seeing him there. Oh, this was just perfect. There was a whole crew on the deck of the ship, having the time of their lives. And who was that on Sulu's arm? Today was just full of surprises.

They continued to stroll along, taking in all the sights. People were having an enormous good time. They passed the stands set up for the tournament, seeing Jim lounging in the royal box, surrounded by young women in fancy dresses, a cocky grin on his face. Then they saw the gypsy encampment, with the fortuneteller's booth, a long line stretched out in front. And then the small stage with the belly-dancing troop, gyrating to the sound of drums and bells, with a large audience raptly watching. For some reason, Spock didn't want to stay and watch, although she was interested in some of those movements. She would have to find out who was in that group and get some lessons.

Eventually, they came to a large open area filled with rough tables and benches. She had no idea where all of this had come from. There were tents and carts all around the edge of the area, with many different kinds of food available. They walked around and choose things and then found a table. She was very careful when she sat down, sweeping her skirts under the table where no one would step on them. She sat and nibbled on her food, looking out at everyone else, having such a good time. Beside her, Spock was doing much the same. He did seem to be enjoying the day, even though he had not seemed to have much enthusiasm for the whole idea in the beginning.

They sat and rested for a while, talking about all the things they had seen, her hand on his thigh under the table, and then she saw the tent off to one side, with the large stage in the front. "Oh, Spock, let's go over there. They're getting ready to start a play!" And so they went and sat on hay bales (hay bales? Where had those come from?), watching the actors posturing, speaking in the old accents. It was a very pleasant hour. She spent part of it actually leaning against his shoulder. Although he did seem a bit self-conscious, he did not stop her. He even had his hand lightly against the small of her back.

And then people started flowing towards the tournament grounds, so they joined them, eager to see how this would be presented. They found a place in the stands and settled down. There were tall poles with pennants snapping at the top. There must be little fans hidden up there somehow. What was going to be used for horses? She could hardly wait.

There was a large fanfare and the parade started. Knights in chain mail paraded in, each with a different brightly colored surcoat, waving to the people in the stands. And then Jim stood and waved his hands about and made another flowery speech and the events started. Hand-to-hand combat with all sorts of weapons. Spock leaned forward and watched in fascination. She sat and watched _him_. Next year he would be down there in that melee, she had no doubt. And now the mounted events were next. And there, at the far end of the field, they came. She laughed uproariously. Cargo drones! Covered in bright draperies, with saddles mounted on top - but definitely cargo drones! This was too funny! They lumbered along, knights mounted on top, at a top speed slightly slower than the knights could have managed on their own. This was hysterical! Spock was muttering next to her, and she was sure that Bones was going to receive a complete and through critique with all sorts of ways that things could be improved.

When the victor had knelt before Jim and received his laurels, it was time to adjourn to the feasting hall. It took quite some time for the tournament stands to clear out and everyone to settle down at the long tables. There was much merriment as the wine pitchers passed down the tables. And there was entertainment - jugglers and magicians and dancers and musicians. The courses were served at widely separated times, with much wine and entertainment in between. The feast stretched on for at least two hours. She had totally lost track of time. Scotty was on the other side of Spock and they were deep in some discussion about something to do with the cargo drones. Having seen what they could do with a treadmill, she was sure that the tournament next year would be entirely different!

At the next table, she could see Pavel and Sasha, sitting close and talking softly to each other. She would definitely keep on eye on those two. Bones and his lady were on her other side, and she couldn't remember seeing him happier than he was today. He practically glowed. She had lost track of Sulu, but he must be here somewhere. Jim was on the dais up front, still surrounded by lovely young women. She slid her hand over into Spock's lap, just letting it lay there, covered up by the table cloth and all their fancy clothing. Although his conversation never wavered, she could feel the heat building in the link.

By the time the feast started to break up, she was getting tired. When Spock drew her off in the direction of the exit, she didn't protest at all. It was definitely time to head back to their quarters and removed these complicated costumes. Through their link, she could feel his determination to get her quite bare, very soon. She almost giggled. She didn't intend to protest at all.

And once inside their quarters, the costumes hung carefully in the closet, the door locked, the comlink off, the lights dimmed, he swept her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down carefully in the center, then moving over her, hands and mouth caressing, treasuring her as she lay there, building slowly until she felt as though she was flying, riding a tsunami of sensation. And then, so slowly, he entered her, body and mind, and she could not contain it any longer - the wonder, the joy, the love, the ecstasy. It flowed back and forth between them, growing and growing, until they burst with it, gasping and crying, holding tight to one another.

And then he settled her down upon his shoulder, his arms about her, and they drifted off to sleep, content, the bond between them glowing with happiness.


	65. Chapter 65:Uh Oh

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Sixty-Five - Uh Oh**

**On the Enterprise**

**October 2259**

**Spock**

They were almost finished with their meal. Nyota was eating her dessert now. He finished his discussion on the engine renovations with Scotty, who rose and left the table. He turned to Nyota and saw the spoon dip into the bowl of -- was that chocolate pudding she was eating? The spoon rose, disappeared between her lips, emerged empty. He restrained himself.

The spoon dipped into the pudding again, rose to her mouth. He found his eyes locked on her lovely mouth. Instead of inserting the spoon in her mouth, her tongue came out and slowly lapped the chocolate up. Then her tongue slid around her lips, removing traces of chocolate. With more difficulty than a moment before, he restrained himself.

The spoon dipped into the pudding again, rose to her mouth. This time the spoon was inserted into her mouth and then slowly dragged from between pursed lips, which _sucked_ all the chocolate off - very _slowly_. His temperature began to rise, his heartbeat accelerating. She was doing this deliberately.

The spoon dipped into the pudding again, rose half way up, paused. "Wouldn't you like just _one_ little bite of my desert tonight?" Her voice was low and husky. Little tremors chased up his spine. They had not shared chocolate in some time - longer than usual. Neither of them had to be on the bridge for more than twelve hours - long enough for the effects to clear his system. He raised his eyes to hers, which were large and deep. Her face was all soft and open. He inhaled her scent - yes, she was definitely _interested_ in his consumption of what she was offering. He could feel her tickling the back of his mind. His hand reached out, closed about hers, tugged it towards his mouth. He opened his mouth and she slid the spoon in. His tongue tasted the deep seductive flavor of the dark chocolate. The pudding melted in his mouth, sliding easily down his throat. He sucked the spoon until all the chocolate was gone, then allowed it to slide out between his lips. She was smiling now. He quirked the corners of his lips in reply.

She continued to eat the remainder of the pudding, not offering him any more. Not that he needed any more. One spoonful was sufficient. He could feel the effects beginning. He looked at her, growled so softly that she barely heard. She giggled. "I think it's time to leave now, Spock."

She rose from the table, carrying her tray to the recycle slot and exited to the hall. He followed as though drawn behind her on a tractor beam. It was definitely time to return to their quarters.

When the turbolift doors closed, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He was not sure he could wait until they reach their quarters. When they exited the turbolift, he caught one of her feet and pulled off the boot, leaving it there on the floor. She was giggling more now, enjoying their game. She pushed him against the wall of the corridor and tugged off one of his boots while his hands ran over whatever part of her he could reach.

They wandered from one side of the corridor to the other, dropping the remaining boots, their socks. As they turned the corner, she caught the hem of his shirt and tugged at it. He obediently raised his arms so that she could pull it off over his head. He was vaguely aware that he had probably eaten a bit too much chocolate, perhaps dark chocolate is too strong, that his intoxication seemed to be spreading through their bond to her, but he was unable to focus any longer, as she was now unzipping his trousers, running her hands over his body. He was quite willing to step out of them and leave them there on the floor in the hall.

He managed to hook the hem of her uniform skirt and dragged it up. She leaned back and raised her arms and he pulled it over her head, dropping it behind him as he drew her against him for another long, deep kiss. Deep rumbling coming from his chest as the chocolate relaxed his inhibitions, he sampled the side of her neck. The high neck of her uniform undershirt was in the way. He pulled at it and, laughing, she grabbed the bottom and stripped it off, then did the same for his.

Having finally reached the door of their quarters, he laid his palm on the touch plate, while the other hand found the clasp of her bra and slipped it off her to the floor, where it laid on the track, next to the door jam. He moved his hand down her body, beneath the top of her panties, and stripped them off as well. Her hands were on him, pulling, tugging at his briefs, trying to untangle them from his erection. With a sigh, she managed to free him and slid her body next to his. He slid his hands under her perfect bottom and hoisted her up against him, impaling her as he moved across the room to their bed. Neither of them noticed in the least that the pile of underwear had prevented the door from closing completely.

**Jim**

Jim Kirk stepped out of the turbo-lift on the crew deck and started towards his quarters. Ahead of him on the floor was a black uniform boot. Absently, he bent down and picked it up. What the heck was it doing here on the floor?

Up ahead in the corridor, he saw another. Then two more. The last one still had a sock in it. Yes, he definitely had two separate pair of boots here, one much larger than the other.

A bit further down the corridor, near the left wall, was a small pile of three socks. He picked them up and stuffed them in the boot that already had a sock in it. Someone really needed to explain this.

He turned the corner and found a blue uniform shirt on the floor. It looked awfully familiar. Weren't those commander's stripes on the sleeves? What the hell was going on?

Further down the corridor he found a pair of dark charcoal uniform pants, definitely made for someone slightly taller than he was. If someone was playing a joke, someone was going to be in trouble.

The next item he found was a red uniform dress. Uh-oh.

Following that were two charcoal grey uniform undershirts. It suddenly occurred to him that the dessert tonight had been chocolate pudding. She couldn't have? Could she?

He hesitantly approached the door that was slightly ajar. From within he could hear Nyota's giggles and ... Was Spock _purring_? He REALLY didn't want to hear that.

Hastily he shoved the armload of clothing he was carrying through the gap between the edge of the door and the door jam, kicking the pile of underwear that had kept the door from closing completely into the room.

The door swooshed shut. THANK GOD for small favors!

**Nyota**

The next morning she found the pile of clothing just inside their door and could not figure out how it got there. She stood there looking at it. Where had it come from? Spock stepped out of the bathroom and saw her standing there in the middle of the living area, staring at the pile of clothing just inside the door to the corridor. "Why have you dropped clothing there, Nyota?"

"_I_ didn't put it there. I was just trying to figure out where it came from." She turned to him, puzzled. "It wasn't there when we came in last night, was it?"

He looked a bit odd. "I...I..I must confess that I do not really remember many details of our trip from the mess hall to our quarters last night very clearly. There was apparently quite a lot of chocolate in that pudding."

She grinned at him, coming close enough to reach up and give him a small kiss. "Yes, apparently there was." Then she looked puzzled again, her brows drawing together in a small frown. "We did make it back to our quarters before....before..."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure we did." He spoke very fast, then stopped before continuing hesitantly. "We did, did we not?"

"I remember kissing in the elevator. And then....then not very much really. Until we were on the bed. You were really broadcasting and it kind of...overpowered me."

He looked rather green. "Perhaps it might be better to restrict chocolate consumption to our quarters in the future. The probability that we committed some sort of indiscretion last night is rising."

She imagined she looked rather flustered herself. She certainly felt flustered. "I think you're right. Hopefully, no one saw us doing...anything." She gave herself a little shake and picked up the pile of clothing, carrying it to the laundry container in the closet, then retrieved her boots. "Maybe we just got undressed right inside the door." Although, for some reason, that didn't feel right.

Still feeling slightly uneasy, they headed for the bridge. When the turbolift doors opened, they looked right into their captain's eyes. And knew, without a doubt, that they had most definitely _not_ undressed right inside the door.


	66. Chapter 66:Klingons

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Sixty-six - Klingons**

**On the Enterprise**

**November 2259**

**Spock**

This was going to be an interesting mission. They were going to test a new, improved version of the Universal Translator. Nyota would be comparing the translations it produced with her own. He had no doubt whatsoever that hers would be the better. Still, it would be interesting to hear her comparisons. The second test they would be running concurrently, was one of the new targeting software. It would be tracking each member of the away team individually, as well as in a group, so that they could call in strikes from the ship's phasers without endangering the team on the ground. For this test, they would be using only a very small diameter laser beam to simulate the phaser blast. This could prove quite interesting, but also potentially dangerous, if the software did not function as anticipated.

The away team was gathered in the transporter deck, collecting equipment. He buckled on his utility belt, adding the souped-up tricorder that he would be using. (That was an excellent descriptor that he found himself using at the most illogical times.) He retrieved a phaser from the bin by the transporter pad, inserting it into the appropriate holster. Now he needed a communicator and the small tracking pin. He walked over to Nyota and she turned and pinned the tracking device to his shirt, patting his chest quickly as she did. Then she bent and sorted through the bin of communicators, straightening back up with the one with his name etched on it. He took it from her, letting his fingers caress hers for just a few seconds, and inserted it in the proper slot on his belt. Now he was ready. He stepped back out of her way while she finished equipping the party. He picked up the empty bins and set them against the wall, out of the way, then stepped up on the pad with the remainder of the team.

He took the left front spot. Nyota was behind him to the side. Directly behind him in the back was Ensign Johnson from Phaser Operations. He would be recording every minute detail of the simulated phaser blasts from the ground. On the other back disc was Ensign Jacobs from Weapons Operations, who would be similarly occupied with the targeting operations. Directly across from Nyota, on the far right disc, was Lt. Thomas from Communications, who would be recording any possible interactions or interference with standard communications and the new weapons implementations. And of course, on the other front disc stood Jim. Who was going simply because he could.

They would be meeting an unknown party on the ground, prearranged by StarFleet Command for this exercise, so that they would not know what language would be used. StarFleet did not want any 'cramming' before this exercise. Of course, if they had stopped to consider who the Communications Officer was who would be doing the translating, they should have realized that cramming would not be necessary.

The designated time arrived and he felt the familiar swirling effect of the transporter. And then they were on the surface. Much more barren than anticipated. His eyes swept the area ahead and to his right, while beside him Jim was doing the same in the other direction. He saw nothing unusual. Neither did he see the party they were supposed to meet. Something was not right. Behind him, he heard Nyota's voice, at the same time as he felt her alarm through the link between them. "Take cover!"

There was a rocky outcropping a few meters to the right. Grabbing Nyota's arm, he covered the space in a few seconds, Ensign Johnson pounding after them. The remainder of their group was headed in the opposite direction. There was a series of pops and several loud blasts and the air was full of dirt and rock shards. He pushed Nyota down to the ground and bent his body over hers, determined to protect her. He could hear Jim shouting, off to the left.

When there were no more blasts, he cautiously raised his head and looked around. They were concealed on three sides by the rocks. Ensign Johnson had gone past him and was as far into the rock pocket as he could get, his phaser drawn, peering out between sharp jags of rock. He moved backwards, just slightly, so that Nyota could sit up. He motioned her over towards Johnson and pointed to her communicator. Quickly she drew it out and quietly spoke to Jim. "Captain, use your communicator. We are in the rocks, under cover, and none of the three of us is injured."

As he moved about carefully, looking for the best viewpoint, trying to discover their adversaries, he heard the reply. "Thank God! Okay, we're in rocks as well. Ensign Jacobs has a minor injury, nothing that's a problem. These rocks are kind of low down, so our cover's not excellent, but we're not exposed. You have all the equipment, so call up those new trackers and see what you can find out."

Now she changed the channel and contacted the ship. "Enterprise, come in Enterprise. This is Lt. Uhura, down on the planet. We have been attacked by an unknown party. They have some sort of missile armament. We've been separated into two groups and are under cover in rocky formations. Use the new tracking system to locate us and see whether you can detect the other party."

There was some back and forth conversation as the new system was put into use for the first time. She continued to give information to the ship, pulling his tricorder out of the holster and taking readings, giving the ship very complex coordinates for their location. There was a very slight tingling and a very high-pitched sound that swept across the area. He could see a tiny spot of red light as the tingling and sound moved away. Good, they had the targeting software working, then.

He wished he had had time to ask her what she had seen or heard that caused her to give warning, but she had been glued to her communicator from the time the first blasts stopped. He didn't really know what he was looking for. At his belt, his communicator chimed softly. Swiftly he pulled it out and flipped it open. "Spock here."

"It's me, Jim. Can you see anything? All I can see are rocks and sand. I don't even know what direction those blasts came from."

"I have no more information than you do. I have not even had a chance to ask Lt. Uhura what she saw or heard, as she has been in communication with the ship almost continuously from the beginning."

"Dang. Well, keep on the lookout then and let me know if you find out anything. Kirk out."

He flipped his communicator shut and stuck it back in the holster. Without turning from his survey of the ground around them, he spoke to Ensign Johnson. "Can you see anything, Ensign?"

"Just rock and sand, sir. I didn't get a look at whoever fired on us, either."

This was not good. He sighed. There might be a long wait before anything else happened. Just then he heard a different high-pitched sound, almost a whine. "DOWN! Incoming!" He lunged over Nyota again, trying to shelter her. She automatically flattened down as far as she could go, bending almost double. As soon as the first volley hit, she was moving, wiggling her legs out from under her, laying flat on her stomach now. She was still speaking rapidly into her communicator. "Did you get a lock on where that came from? Can you target it? Okay, we're all down and you have our locations." she turned her head toward Johnson. "Keep well down. The Enterprise is going to fire phasers."

He pulled his communicator back out quickly, calling Kirk again. "Phaser fire coming quickly. Keep everyone down flat."

There was a sudden quiet, and then a tremendous blast at what felt like half a kilometer ahead. Just when it seemed to be settling down, there were a series of smaller blasts, almost like a chain reaction. Perhaps that had been an ammo dump?

Nyota was speaking into her communicator again. "Klingons? Are you sure? Was there just the one nest? Okay." She turned to him. "They got a lock on a whole groups of Klingon life signs out there where that first blast was. Now they're not getting any. They think maybe that was it." She went back to talking to the ship.

He drew out his communicator once more and passed this information on to the captain. After a few quick exchanges, they had a plan. He shut the communicator once more and stuck it back in the holster. "Johnson, when I slip out of this position, slide over here and block the opening. It is your responsibility to protect Lt. Uhura while she is in communication with the Enterprise."

"Yes, sir. Understood." The young man was still very alert and functional. He had not lost his composure at all. Very commendable.

He moved slowly out toward the edge of the rocks, edging out from their cover with some trepidation. He could see Jim across the clearing, doing the same thing. There was another outcropping, ahead about ten meters. He gestured toward it, saw Jim nod. And then he was up and running as fast as he could, dropping down again behind the new clump of rocks. He rolled over and swept the area, but there was nothing to be seen. No movement, no bodies. He waved Jim forward. Once they knelt beside each other, they bent their heads close and made new plans.

They moved to opposite sides of the rock they were behind and cautiously peered out. No response. He streaked forward to the next rock clump, Jim hard on his tail. Once again they peered out. Nothing, but they were definitely seeing thrown up dirt and rocks now, so they were approaching the site of the phaser blast. Once more they ran forward, almost together this time. The only cover they found now was much smaller, as so many of the rocks in this area had been blasted apart.

He pulled his tricorder out and scanned the area. No life signs of any type. He re-holstered the tricorder and beckoned at Jim and they slid forward, crouched low. Thrown-up piles of soil and rock, craters, and now remains - or portions of them. There could not possibly be anyone alive after this kind of damage. They became a bit more daring, just slightly more aggressive, in their explorations. Still no response. When they came to the center of the damaged area, they straightened up. This had definitely been an ammo dump. And those bodies were definitely Klingon. Somewhere there had been a massive fuck-up.

Jim pulled out his communicator and ordered down another shore party - this one composed of technicians and scientists, who would comb the whole area and discover as much as possible. He ordered the injured ensign transported to sick bay.

Well, Nyota had not been able to test her translation skills, but the new targeting software had been thoroughly tested! And thankfully, had worked exactly as anticipated. He walked back in her direction, seeing her standing up now, looking around for him. This had been a completely different experience than the one planned for.


	67. Chapter 67:And a Very Merry Christmas

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Sixty-seven - And a Very Merry Christmas to You!**

**On the Enterprise**

**December 2259**

**Spock**

They had finally gotten the report on that messed-up universal translator test. Somehow the Klingons had intercepted the group that was coming to present the translation challenge. They had tortured them and obtained the coordinates of the meeting place. The rest they already knew. Unfortunately, none of the other group had survived. A new meeting place would be selected and a new date set shortly. Spock shook his head. He would certainly check out the new meeting place very thoroughly before letting Nyota anywhere near it. He put the report aside and continued to process his messages.

Someone else would be going after the pine branches for the giant Christmas tree this year. He felt a slight pang. That had been an enjoyable trip - and they hadn't had a chance to go camping in some time. Perhaps they could arrange some leave time soon. He hoped Nyota would not be too disappointed, because she had mentioned this several times and he was sure that she had assumed that they would be the ones ordered out again this year. He hoped they wouldn't get a different assignment. He simply was not in the mood for party planning at this time.

He leaned forward, steepling his hands in front of him. Leave time. In truth, they were well overdue. They had not had more than a few hours leave off the ship since going for the pine branches a year ago. A few quick flicks of his fingers and he had their accumulated leave time displayed. Just as he thought. He would have to discuss this with Nyota. She would not want to miss the Christmas Party, but perhaps following that? He projected the known patrol arcs already planned onto his screen, adding planetary systems they would pass close to. If there were no unplanned missions in the next few weeks, there were several options available. There was even a resort world fairly close to the projected route of the Enterprise, if she did not want to camp. Tonight, after evening meal, then. Having made his decision, he returned to his work, with a suddenly lighter mood.

**Nyota**

She sat in her small office, clearing up the continual 'paperwork'. She wasn't entirely sure why it was called that, because no paper was involved. Must just be a carry-over. But it was still the most boring part of her job, by far. But absolutely necessary. She sighed. She needed a break of some sort. She could hardly wait to get in the shuttle and go looking for greenery. Just a chance to get away from the ship and be alone with Spock for a day or two was just going to be so lovely. Well, time to stop musing and get on with the work. She had 14 messages in her queue. With a sigh, she opened the next one. Crap! Someone else had gotten the assignment she had been looking forward to. That sucked! Muttering under her breath, she continued processing messages, much unhappier than she had been previously.

***

She moped through the day, not able to get her normal cheeriness back. She just needed a break! She was aware that Spock was growing concerned, but she just couldn't seem to snap out of it. She sighed heavily and straightened up, trying to get some perspective back. Here it was almost Christmas and she certainly didn't feel cheery at all. Maybe the party would help.

At suppertime, she played with her food, still moody. Spock reached over and ran his fingers across the back of her hand and she turned her face and smiled at him. It certainly wasn't _his_ fault! She had just been going for too long and needed to see something different, just for a few days. Oh, well, suck it up, girl, you knew what you were signing up for! You just can't step off a spacecraft and go visiting on the spur of the moment.

**Spock**

As soon as they were back in their quarters, he drew her down to the couch and circled his arms around her. "Nyota, I believe it would improve your mental health if we took some leave."

She stared up at him and smiled broadly. "Yes, please. Oh, I'd really like that. Can we go camping again, just the two of us?"

Ah, good. His preferred outing was hers as well. "We do have several options. I have saved the search."

She bounced up off his lap, running to the com link. "Come show me now!"

Well, he would have her back in his lap soon - or perhaps in the bed would be even better. After showing her what was available and letting her choose, she would be in a much better mood.

***

He had managed to get almost four hours of sleep last night, but he was still pleasantly relaxed. They had decided on a place and dates and he had filed the leave request. There was no reason for it to be refused. As soon as the party was over, they would pack. He was looking forward to it greatly. This was not in the slightest illogical, as Nyota's work performance would be greatly enhanced once she had had a chance to 'recharge'. Perhaps his would be as well. The message chime sounded and he clicked on the new message. Ah, the leave approval. He almost smiled. She had implied that this was the best Christmas present that he could have given her. He did have another in mind.

**Nyota**

What was she going to wear to the Christmas party this year? She looked through the crammed closet. Why were the closets so small? Didn't they expect people to have more than a couple of uniforms? As she stood there, undecided, a long arm reached across her shoulder and pulled one particular item out of the closet and held it in front of her.

"You like that one, don't you? Okay." She leaned back against him. "I'll wear that then. Thanks for helping me." She whirled around and captured his mouth before he realized what she intended. Her body was so close to his, she could feel his warmth everywhere. She sighed with pleasure. She could hardly wait to get to that camping site they had selected. Maybe they would just stay inside their tent the whole time. She felt his chuckle tickling in her mind. She sighed and hugged him tight, just for a moment, then straightened up and took the dress from him, ready to change.

***

The party was like all parties on the Enterprise - loud. There was music, laughter, talking, dancing, the clink of glasses and forks and plates. She chatted with all her friends, exchanged happy wishes, enjoyed the food, the entertainment. But under it all, she thought about woods and a lake shore, and firelight flickering. And felt his continual amusement underneath it all. She could hardly wait to start packing. Tomorrow morning wasn't going to come soon enough. And then he came and stood so close behind her and whispered in her ear and took her hand and drew her off, away from the party, back to their quarters.

By the time they got there, she was hot and wet, just from thinking about what he had said and the sensations coming through his fingers linked around hers. As soon as the door was locked, he had her against the wall, his mouth hot on hers. She wrapped herself around him, moaning. His hands moved down her body, setting her on fire. She could feel his erection, hot against her belly. She writhed against him, making him growl at her. Ah, so good, so wonderful, to feel like this. She put her hands on his shoulders to push him back, just enough that she could gasp at him. "We need to take off our clothes and not rip them up."

He shuddered, bowing his forehead down to hers, then backed off and immediately began to pull his clothes off. She didn't waste any time, either, undressing very quickly. The pile of garments on the floor grew quickly and she felt herself being lifted up and carried across the floor. She hung onto him, kissing and nibbling at him as he laid her down on the bed. She ran her hands down his body, feeling all the muscles, the familiar shape of him. So nice. And then his warmth covered her and she was lost in the sensations. Ah, Spock, ashayam, yes love, now. Her hands caressed the lovely tight muscles of his buttocks, making him groan at her. She trailed her fingers around, following the shape of him, across his flat belly, down into the silky nest, up that hot swelling. He moaned, pushing into her hands, his own responses enflaming her body. She could feel his fire, running down her nerves, ah, the flames, Spock!

She pulled at him, spreading her legs wider, wanting him inside her now, and he obliged, sliding in with one long smooth glide that went through her like molten lava, turning her whole body to delicious heat. He braced his hands beside her and began the long slow thrusts that caused her to cry out as the unbearable tension began to build and build, making her grab his arms and hang on as she began to shake beneath him. He was murmuring at her now, in Vulcan, continuously, words that made the lovely feelings brim over and flow out, filling them both up. He was growling at her, thrusting harder, faster, and she could not contain it now and let it take her, convulsing about him, shaking with it, crying out, consumed by the white hot ecstasy, so full of him that she could do little more than shudder and shake and fill him with her love.

**Spock**

He shuddered and shook over her, so full of her that it was almost unbearable. She was his. The joy was unbelievable. She touched him, her hands clasping hard about his arms as she arched up under him, convulsing, crying out, and he was lost in her. Ah, Nyota, k'diwa, you are mine, mine. The ecstasy flowed between them, and they were so consumed by it that it was impossible to tell which was which, nor was it necessary. She was his and he was hers and it was so good, so wonderful.

When his arms began to tremble, he lowered himself cautiously, trying to move sideways so that his whole weight did not come down on her, but she pulled him close, burying her face against his shoulder, saying 'hold me close, Spock.' and he could do nothing else. Anything she wanted, he would do. But after a few moments, he carefully rolled them over so that she laid on him, uncrushed. He nuzzled his face down into her hair, inhaling her wonderful scent. Tonight his world was full and complete.


	68. Chapter 68:On the Frontier

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Sixty-eight - On the Frontier**

**On the Enterprise**

**January 2260**

**Kirk**

He stood in the transporter deck waiting for his First Officer and Communications Officer to beam back aboard from their week's leave. It just wasn't the same on the bridge without them there. Ah, here they were. He waited until the swirling forms fully materialized. Damn, they looked good! They both had a very slight tan and stood there, so loose and just full of energy. Spock stepped down on the transporter pad and turned and held out his hand to Uhura, who stepped down beside him. They came over to where he stood and came to attention.

"Permission to come aboard, sir" Spock's voice was deep and rich, what the heck had that man been doing for the last week to sound like that? Ha, as if he didn't have a _very_ good idea!

"Permission granted. Glad to have you back. If you don't mind, I'll walk with you to your quarters and explain our new mission."

Spock nodded. Uhura looked curious. They set off down the corridor. "We got a message from one of the new colonies out in this direction. They're having some problems with wildlife. Crops have been completely decimated. We're going to run food supplies that way and see what kind of technical help we can give them to prevent this from occurring in the future."

Both of his officers nodded their heads. They reached the door to their quarters. As Spock laid his hand on the touchplate, Kirk continued. "I sent the preliminary documents to your com link, so you could read them this evening, if you're not too tired. If you're ready for supper, I'll wait and walk with you."

Uhura slipped off her backpack and handed it to Spock, who stepped into their quarters and set it beside the couch, then slipped out of his own and set it down beside hers. Then he came back out. "If you do not mind eating with two scruffy, out-of-uniform people, we are definitely ready to head for the mess hall."

Kirk laughed out loud. "Oh, you're not nearly as scruffy as when you came back from Hesperon IV!" Uhura grinned broadly and tucked her hand into Spock's elbow and they headed for the mess hall.

When they came off the serving line, they saw several of the other bridge officers already at a table and carried their trays there. As they approached the table, there were several loud exclamations. "Hey, good to see you guys again."

"Great tans! Can we see the tan lines?"

"Are you all rested up now? Ready to take on more Klingons?"

Kirk glared at his crew members. "Come on you idiots, act your ages. Settle down and concentrate, we have a new mission."

Sulu looked up in astonishment. "Can't it even wait for staff meeting in the morning? This is our time."

"All your time is my time. So listen up." He set his tray down and slid into the chair. In between bites, he went over the mission details. Everyone around the table listened and nodded, and there were even a few good questions. He noticed the Spock and Uhura didn't have much to add, but figured they were just tired from their trip. He would get more out of them tomorrow, without a doubt.

When his food was gone, he stayed for a few minutes, just chatting, and then said his good-nights and left.

**Spock**

He endured the ribbing of his shipmates, having learned that it was intended as good-will. And, as there were, in fact, no tan-lines, he subdued his smirk at that question. That beach had been very secluded and the air had been quite warm. They had made good use of it. He did remember a certain afternoon..... His memory was interrupted by a question from Chekov. By the time he had finished answering the question, someone else had asked another. And soon people were rising from the table and carrying their trays off to the busing station. Ah, good, time he could take Nyota back to their quarters. He looked at her and she grinned and leaned over, whispering to him. Shower? Yes, definitely. Perhaps the cinnamon shower gel? Certainly. He took another minute to ensure he was completely in control before rising from the table. And then wasted no time whatsoever in heading for their quarters.

**Nyota**

As much as she had loved their camping trip, the hot water in the shower was going to be so welcome. If only there were some way to combine the two things! She stripped off her clothing and dumped it into the laundry container in the closet and headed for the bathroom, Spock right behind her. He stopped then, and started issuing orders to the computer. She grinned to herself. They most _certainly_ did not wish to be interrupted tonight. She stepped into the shower stall and checked to be sure that the cinnamon shower gel was there on the small shelf beside the shampoo. Yes, there it was. She smiled with anticipation.

Spock entered the shower stall and slid the door shut, waving his hands under the showerhead to start the flow of hot water. They stood there for several minutes, just enjoying the steam heat and the feel of the water running over their bodies. She sighed, letting her body relax. The camping was so nice, the hiking in the out-of-doors was wonderful, the flickering firelight was so romantic, but a hot shower was essential.

Spock started to unbraid her hair, separating out the strands, combing through them with his fingers, holding her hair out so that the water saturated it. His strong fingers massaged her scalp, sending ripples of delight throughout her body. She reached for the shampoo and opened the bottle, squeezing some out into his waiting hand. He began to rub it in her hair, generating suds. This was really bliss. When her hair had been completely rinsed, she turned around and he tipped his head down so that she could reach his hair. It didn't take her nearly as long to wash his, as it was so short. He turned his face up and shook his head, flicking water in her face, making her laugh. She set the shampoo back on the shelf and picked up the shower gel. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes.

She flipped the top of the shower gel and squeezed a little bit out in his hand, then turned her back. He began to rub it into her skin. At the same time, he leaned over and began to whisper in her ear. Things got pretty hot very fast. She squeezed some shower gel into her own hand and turned around and started rubbing it on him, anywhere she could reach. The spicy scent filled the steamy air in no time. She started rubbing herself against him, eager. She bit his neck and he tilted his head down so that his ear was within her reach, so she bit that as well. In no time at all, they were both moaning and panting, well ready. She hardly remembered his picking her up, but her back was against the slick wall and her legs were wrapped around his hips, so she knew he had. His face was buried against her neck now, biting softly, and she had both his ears in her hands. Spock, Spock, now, love, now. She arched her back and pushed her hips forward against him, all her little muscles clenching tight against him. And he was pounding, pounding, against her, growling at her, calling her name. Nyota, k'diwa, mine.

When they turned the water off, they stumbled from the shower and toweled each other dry, then pulled and tugged at each other all the way to the bed. She was wrapped around him again before they were even horizontal. Yes, this was heaven.

**Spock**

He led a team from his department around the colony, scanning everything. He got all sorts of specialists involved. They even checked the woods and hills within a five kilometer range. Then they called a meeting to discuss their findings. They had many suggestions for the colonists. First, the type of crops previously planted did not really match the type of soil found here. There were better things that could have been planted. Second, there were plants that could be planted around the borders of the fields that the local bugs and small mammals would find unpalatable. This would help keep them out of the fields. They had suggestions about drainage and wind control and many other facets of raising crops on this planet. The colonists were very grateful for the time and resources spent on helping them. There were many questions. The specialists divided up and talked to small groups. Then they went out into the fields and gave demonstrations.

And then they helped to enlarge and reinforce the food storage buildings and install vermin detectors and sonic deterrents. They worked closely with the colonists for almost a week, leaving them in much better shape than they had been in before the Enterprise arrived. This group of colonists did not seem to have come as well prepared as the group they had assisted in setting up communications and defensive equipment. He wasn't sure why, but it was certainly true.

He was glad to get back to the ship again and settle back into a normal routine, sitting at his station on the bridge with Nyota beside him. Playing poker with his friends, exercising in the gym with Nyota, even attending the TGIF dances. It was a good life and he felt that he was accomplishing good things. He was content.


	69. Chapter 69:Hearts and Flowers

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Sixty-nine - Hearts and Flowers**

**On the Enterprise**

**February 2260**

**Kirk**

He couldn't believe that February was here again already. The Valentine's Day Dance fliers were everywhere and there were cupids and hearts hanging in the mess hall and commissary, for Pete's sake. Everywhere he looked, he saw couples. It was getting pretty depressing. He'd really like to have a real date to that dance, but it didn't look very hopeful. The fraternization rules were much relaxed on shipboard, but still - the captain didn't have a lot of leeway. Everyone on the ship was under his chain of command. He heaved a big sigh and sucked it up - there wasn't a lot else he could do, after all.

**Chekov**

He hung around in the corridor outside the science lab, almost wringing his hands he was so nervous. Surely she would say yes, wouldn't she? He was about to give up and walk away when she came out, her face bright and smiling. "Pavel, how nice to see you. Are you headed for the mess hall? We could walk together, if you like."

He would definitely like. He grinned at her, loosing some of his nervousness. As they walked off down the corridor, he began his prepared speech. "Sasha, do you know dat der vill be a dance on Walentine's Day?"

"Yes, Pavel, I do know that. Do you have a date yet?" She gave him a look out of the corner of her eye, suppressing a big grin.

He stammered. "N...n....no, Sasha, I do not. Dat is vhy I am asking you."

He did not get any more words out of his mouth before she squealed and grabbed his hand. "Oh, Pavel, I would LOVE to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with you."

He gaped at her. He had not even asked her yet. Had he? But the feeling of her hand in his was just wonderful. A big grin spread slowly over his face as she tugged him on down the corridor.

**Bones**

He wasn't going to wait any longer. He wasn't taking any chances. He didn't really think that she would say yes to anyone else, but you never knew about women. They could make the strangest decisions. He threw caution to the winds and headed down the corridor to her office. He did have a moment's hesitation when he reached there, but he resolutely reached out and pressed her door chime button. Do or die.

"Come on in, Len." It didn't matter what she said, he just loved to listen to her voice. He entered her office, stopping when he saw the amount of work she had spread out.

"Hey, if I'm interrupting, I can come back."

"Nonsense, sit down and rest a minute. I'm sure you have a bigger backload of paperwork than I do. You could use a break now and then."

He sank down in the chair before her desk. Now he began to feel just the slightest bit nervous. He still wasn't used to this - this 'relationship' stuff. He was so afraid he was going to mess it up again. He tried to phrase his query carefully. "Um, there's a big event comin' up soon."

"Yes, there is." Her eyes twinkled and her lips smiled.

He squirmed around in his chair a bit. She wasn't being helpful. "I was wonderin' whether you might be interested in goin'." He hadn't asked a question, maybe that had been a mistake?

"Yes, indeed I would would definitely be interested in going. Do you know someone who is looking for a date?"

"Damn it, girl, you know damn well it's me!"

Now she laughed out loud. "Oh, Len, you are so funny sometimes! Of course, I'll go to the dance with you. Now give me a kiss and get back to your sick bay before you turn into a pumpkin." She lifted her face to him and he rose from the chair. The kiss was slow and deep and very, very satisfying. His smile lasted all the way back to his office. Even the sight of all the work piled up on his desk didn't make it go away.

**Scotty**

Now that he knew where she kept herself, he seemed to find many reasons to be in that area of the ship. So it was surprise that he was there again. What he did find surprising was the reason. He could not remember ever asking a woman to a dance before in his life. Well, there was always a first time for everything. And this was some woman!

He tapped lightly on her door, holding up his offering to the scanner by the door plate. The door slid open and she was digging the glasses out of her desk drawer and laughing. This should go well, then. He advanced on her, grinning like a loon.

**Sulu**

He clutched the bouquet of exotic flowers in a very sweaty, nervous hand. He hoped they were enough. The look on her face when she opened her door was enough to make him hopeful. And the smile she gave him when he stammered out his question made him absolutely giddy.

**Spock**

When he entered their quarters, Nyota was busy at the comlink, going through messages having to do with the annual assessments on her staff members. He did not want to bother her until she had finished, so he was quiet and stayed out of her line of sight as he made his preparations. By the time she had finished, he had everything laid out. He approached her and laid his hand on her shoulder. When she tilted her face up to him, he captured her lips in a slow, sensuous kiss, running his tongue slowly along the seam of her lips, gently insinuating it between her lips, tantalizing until he heard her sigh and felt her relaxation. He gently pulled back. Her eyes had drifted shut, her face all soft now. He ran his hand down her arm, skimming along the surface, making the little bumps rise on her skin. He linked her fingers with his and tugged gently, bringing her up out of her chair. "Come, love."

She followed him easily, wondering what he had in mind. When she saw the bed, spread with rose petals, candles softly flickering, the chocolate set out in the middle of the pillow, she grinned wickedly at him. "Spock, it's still the middle of the afternoon! Can't you wait until after supper?" She was almost laughing, and he could feel her pleasure tickling the back of his mind.

"Why should we wait? Can I not provide you with pleasure whenever I choose?" His eyes showed her how he felt, deep and dark. His hands caressed her gently, pulling her against him. She wound herself about him, sighing, lifting her face for another kiss. His lips roamed over her face, brushing softly. "Besides, I have a very important question to ask you and must be assured of a positive answer."

She giggled against his neck now. "Oh, Spock, this is the most romantic invitation to a dance any woman has ever gotten at any time." She bit him very, very lightly, there on his neck, making him growl softly at her. "But I think I'll wait to give my answer until after I've been persuaded." And she wiggled against him.

He lost no time in persuading her very thoroughly. And when she was limp and soft and cradled in his arms, she breathed her answer against his neck and he was content.

**Kirk**

He was processing the endless memos when he saw it. They were to pick up passengers in just a few minutes. Several young officers on their way to new assignments that they would carry along with them for a week or so, until they could pass them to another ship heading in the right direction. And they were all young women! He jumped up from his desk and headed straight for the transporter deck.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

**14 February 2260**

The shuttle bay was decked out in hearts and cupids. The punch was pink, the cookies shaped like hearts and frosted red. The light was dim and soft music played as couples swayed back and forth slowly, close together. This was one party that was never loud, where the behavior was never boisterous, security never necessary. And the punch wasn't spiked!

Jim looked out over the happy crew, satisfied. He tucked the little red-haired Lieutenant against his chest and moved out onto the dance floor. He was certainly glad he had read that memo when he had. The last few days had been just dandy! He was certainly going to miss this one when she transferred to another ship next week. But for tonight, ah, tonight was going along just _fine_.

Pavel glided slowly around the floor, Sasha in his arms. This was just heavenly. He hoped the music continued for several more hours. Maybe, just maybe, when he walked her back to her quarters after the dance, he might even get a good night kiss. He sighed, just thinking about the possibility and Sasha grinned against his chest. Her campaign was progressing admirably.

Bones was very glad for those dance lessons his mother had forced on him when he was young. He swept Tamara around the floor, spinning her out and curling her back against his chest, making her laugh and smile at him. And when he dipped her over backwards, his body curved so close to hers, he was filled with such warmth that he could hardly conceal it. They straightened up again and she nestled up against him, snuggling her head up against the crook of his neck. This was a damn fine way to spend an evening!

Scotty concentrated carefully, counting the steps. Dancing was not something he did every day and he certainly didn't want Susan to think that he was a total klutz. His face was almost contorted into a frown as he worked hard at presenting a suitable facade. She suppressed her delight at how hard he was trying. When he bent his face in her direction, she gave him a little reward and watched him light up in response. He was such a lovely man and she was so very lucky.

Sulu displayed his fancy footwork and was delighted to discover that Jen was an excellent dancer as well. They spent the evening swirling about the dance floor, having no difficulty in carrying on a conversation while they danced, discovering so many new things about each other. They hardly paid any attention to anyone else the whole evening. He began to be very hopeful about what might happen later.

Spock was in bliss. Nyota was molded against him, her face against his neck, humming softly against his skin. She had one hand against the back of his neck, and her happiness and content were flooding him through the skin contact as well as through their link. He was just overflowing with it. And there was chocolate laying on the pillow in their quarters for later. He had seen her put it there. If anyone had been paying any attention, they would have seen a definite smile on his face.


	70. Chapter 70:Visitors

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seventy - Visitors**

**On the Enterprise**

**March 2260**

**Spock**

He was concerned about Nyota. She was acting very strangely. This was the third time she had gone back into the bathroom to check on her appearance. Through the link, he could feel her - almost panicked. When she came back into the living area, he pulled her into his arms and looked down at her. "Nyota, calm yourself. There is no reason for you to be so disturbed."

"But what if he doesn't like me? What if I say something wrong? Or forget and touch one of them? Or.." she was very agitated now.

He pulled her very close, wrapping his arms around her. "He does like you. You will not do or say anything wrong. Please, k'diwa, calm yourself."

"But I haven't ever talked to him in person before. It's different than on a subspace call. And they'll be here for a whole week. There will be so many chances for me to goof up."

Spock sighed. "Nyota, you have been in my father's presence before. This is not the first time."

"But we didn't talk then. And he didn't know...about us...then. It's different now."

"He did deduce what was between us then, just from our behavior. And he was not disapproving then, so why do you believe he will be now? Has he not been polite to you during each of the calls we have made?"

"Yes, I'm just...unsure, nervous. I'm just being human, Spock." she rubbed her face against the front of his shirt and then took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm working on it."

"It is time for us to leave for the transporter deck if we are to meet them."

"Okay, I'm ready. Really. Just don't get to far from me." she felt his amusement through the link, then a flood of soft warmth. Oh, that felt so nice. She straightened up and headed for the door with him right behind her, one hand resting lightly against the small of her back.

**Jim**

They reached the transporter deck just as the technician was beginning the sequence. Kirk was already there, standing ready. He smiled in relief when they walked in. "I was worried about you guys. Afraid you weren't going to make it in time." They walked over to stand beside him, watching the swirls beginning to gather over the discs. Slowly the two figures solidified, two Vulcans, both considerably older than Spock, both with grey hair. When the swirls died away, the two stepped forward and down off the pad. They both raised their right hands, fingers spread in the traditional greeting. Spock and Nyota both echoed it. Kirk was struggling with the proper positioning of his hand, but at least he was trying.

The two older men spoke first "dif-tor heh smusma".

Spock and Nyota replied in perfect unison. "Sochya eh dif".

Kirk just stood there, unable to get his tongue to twist into the correct shapes quickly enough. When the formal greetings were finished, though, he stepped one step forward and inclined his head slightly, an indication of respect. "On behalf of StarFleet, let me welcome you to the Enterprise. We're glad that we were in the right place to pick you up and have you visit with us for a time. If there is anything that I can do for you while you're on board, please let me know. I would be honored with your presence at dinner this evening in the Captain's ready room, Spock can show you how to get there. Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura are invited as well." He waited to see heads nodding all around before continuing. "Spock will conduct you to your quarters now and I must return to the bridge. I look forward to speaking with you this evening." He nodded to everyone and turned and left the transporter deck.

**Spock**

Sarek watched him go. "That young man has grown in maturity since the last time I saw him."

Spock replied, rather dryly. "Being captain of a starship will do that where nothing else will, apparently." Nyota stifled a grin. They both knew that Jim still had periods of great immaturity.

Spock held out one hand, indicating the exit and extended the other to Nyota, two fingers extended. She curled two fingers of her hand around his and accompanied him into the corridor. Sarek and Selek followed them. The four proceeded down the corridor, heading toward the guest quarters.

When they reached the assigned quarters, Spock quickly keyed the door for them, having them place their hands against the plate for scanning recognition. Then he stood back and let them both test the door, to be certain that it worked properly. Selek nodded in approval, standing back and letting Sarek go first. When they had completed that small ritual, they all entered the small suite. Spock showed Sarek where everything was, while Selek stood beside Nyota. The layout of the suite was no secret to him. The short tour was barely completed when the door chime sounded. Spock indicated that it was probably their baggage, and Selek opened the door. A young ensign stood there with two duffels, and carried them inside and asked where to put them. Selek took one and motioned into one of the bedrooms, so the ensign carried the other bag in there. Selek carried his into the other bedroom. The ensign came back out, asked Spock if there was anything else he could do for the visitors, and turned and left when assured that nothing further was needed at this time.

When Selek came back out of the bedroom, Nyota walked over to the synthesizer. "I brought one of our teapots down here for your use. There is tea in the cabinet under the synthesizer. I brought samples of several varieties. If you will tell me which ones you prefer, I will bring more."

Sarek's eyes lighted up. "That was extremely thoughtful of you, ko-fu. The benefit of the hot tea will ease our evenings."

Nyota gave him just a tiny smile. "The pleasure is mine, sa-mekh."

Selek walked over to the cabinet and opened the door, checking the varieties of tea that Nyota had brought them. They were all in small metal canisters, neatly labeled in Vulcan script. He held one up for Sarek to see. "Very nicely done, indeed."

Spock watched the interaction between Nyota and his father and his other self. She did seem to have lost her nervousness, thankfully. "We will leave you now to unpack and settle in. We will come for you at 1700 hours to escort you to the dinner the captain has arranged. I much doubt he will be expecting you to come in formal attire. He is not extremely fond of formality." He had a wry look on his face, echoing the one on Selek's face.

Nyota crossed to stand beside him and they turned and left the suite, headed to the bridge. There were still several hours left in their shift. Time enough for visiting this evening.

**Jim**

They gathered in the captain's ready room, sitting around the same table where the senior staff gathered for meetings. The kitchen sent two men up with a cart and laid everything out nicely for them. Jim thanked them as they left and then seated himself on Spock's left, across from Selek and Sarek. He was still getting used to the idea of two Spocks and thought the use of the other name helped tremendously. The idea of how the conversation might flow without that just boggled the mind. He took the first serving dish and helped himself, passing it right to Spock. He tried to keep the conversation moving as everyone filled their plates. Sarek and Selek had much information to share about the new Vulcan colony. They did have some questions that Spock said could be answered from the computer archives on the ship. Selek said he would search there, then, and thanked Spock for the information.

Jim offered a guided tour of the ship, but Selek said he thought the guide might not be necessary. Jim laughed then, agreeing. He did caution them about interfering with people on duty, although he said it was perfectly acceptable to ask questions.

The meal was pleasant, the company congenial. Jim strolled back down the corridors with them afterwards, bidding them good evening at the door to their suite. He was turning to go when Selek touched him lightly on the arm. "Perhaps we might have a private conversation at some point?"

"Of course. I would be delighted. And if you would like to visit the bridge…" He saw the light in the other man's eyes. "Why don't you come up after lunch tomorrow? That's usually a fairly quiet time." He turned to Sarek. "You're welcome to come along as well, if you like."

Sarek nodded. Jim nodded back, then continued on his way. Spock and Nyota accompanied the two elders into their suite, and settled down for an extended conversation.

**Sarek**

The visit went well. The two elders roamed the ship, trying not to be too much in the way, asking questions when something puzzled them. They consulted the computers, extracting information which would be useful to the new colony. The visit to the bridge seemed to make Selek melancholy for a while, but he expressed his gratitude to Jim for allowing it.

On the last evening they were to be aboard, there was another dinner, but this one was in the guest suite. Sarek had spent some time with someone in the kitchens, and the meal presented was very Vulcan. Although Nyota was familiar with many of the dishes, Jim found most of them to be completely new and strange. And very hot! This he had not expected. Nyota laughed at his expression, having already learned about the Vulcan taste for highly spiced dishes.

When the table had been cleared and the kitchen staff had departed, they all settled down in the comfortable chairs spaced about the living area. Jim had brought a bottle of something recommended by Bones, and even Sarek seemed to enjoy the flavor. They sat and sipped and conversed for some time before Sarek did the Vulcan equivalent of clearing his throat, waiting for silence before continuing.

"I am much impressed with all that I have seen. The ship runs very efficiently. The crew is polite, well versed in their fields, and extremely competent. The bridge crew in particular works together like a well-oiled machine." Here Selek nodded in agreement. "I was not sure what to expect. The events which occurred here during my previous visit to this ship...well, perhaps there were extenuating circumstances. And I have witnessed that my son's decision was truly the correct one for him. This is your place, Spock. Here you 'fit'. You have the respect and friendship of your colleagues and perform a well-needed function. I am pleased with you, my son." He raised his glass in Spock's direction and slowly sipped. The others in the room followed suit.

Spock was astounded. This was much more than he had expected. He had hoped that his father would see that this life suited him, but such praise was so far beyond anticipation that he had difficulty in processing it. He bowed his head for a moment before replying. "I thank you, father, for accepting my choice. I shall always strive to honor our family in the way that I comport myself." He could not think of any way to continue.

Jim filled in the sudden silence. "I don't think I could do anywhere near as well a job on this ship if you weren't beside me, Spock. We make a good team."

"Yes, I think we do." Spock's lips quirked up. "Surprisingly, we seem to be achieving that end."

Nyota giggled. She was remembering some of the things they had been up to together - and some of the clashes between them. But she did agree, they were definitely a good team on the bridge, and on missions.

***

It was with some pangs that they all said goodbye the next day. The two elders were transferring to another starship to continue their voyage. It would be some time before they had a chance to be together physically again. Nyota waited until the two elders were actually on the transporter pad before she darted up to stand between them, kissing first one and then the other on the cheek and darting back down to stand beside Spock, giving the two bemused elders a final smile as the swirling effects of the transporter began.

________

dif-tor heh smusma = live long and prosper

Sochya eh dif = peace and long life

Ko-fu = daughter

Sa-mekh = father


	71. Chapter 71:Mist and Illusion

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seventy-one - Mist and Illusion**

**On the Enterprise**

**April 2260**

**Spock**

He read through the mission description once more before rising to dress in the replicated clothing. The planet they had found was in a developmental stage very similar to Earth around 1800. There was no artificial power, other than wind or water driven mills. No artificial lighting, no machinery, no powered vehicles of any sort. The roads were not paved, even in the towns - and there were no cities. The largest settlement they had found was only in the range of 25,000 people. There were no factories. But their agricultural achievements were impressive - very astute methods - and only about 20% of the populace was involved in farming, where a figure of 80% would have been closer to the expected number.

Contrary to what was expected, there only seemed to be one language which covered the whole planet. Nyota had listened from the drones which had been dropped over marketplaces, and had found the same patterns of sounds everywhere. Without audio transmissions, or powered vehicles, it was difficult to explain this, unless this culture had been stagnant for a very, very long time.

The clothing worn by all classes of people (if there were classes) seemed to be the same, and very similar to that worn by working class people all over Earth - semi-fitted pants for the men, and long, full skirts for the women, with both sexes wearing the same loose shirts and sleeveless vests. But the range of colors in the clothing, and the amount of decoration, was impressive. Sometimes there was so much decoration that it was difficult to see the actual fabric. There was a group of people sorting images of the clothing decoration, trying to establish whether there were repeating motifs or groups of motifs, whether there might be some pattern or meaning there. The clothing which had been designed for the away team did not exactly copy any specific garment found, just in case this was true.

Thankfully, the population was not homogenous in appearance. There were several shades of skin tone, and many shades of hair and eyes. All of the people selected for the away team would fit in without notice, the only problem being his ears. But the usual clothing would take care of that.

They were only sending in the one team at first. Nyota needed to listen and watch at the same time, to be sure that the small vocabulary she had amassed was accurate. And they would take many readings, from disguised instruments. They had located an inn where they would stay. They had watched many exchanges in the marketplaces and had synthesized some local currency - which was simple pieces of metal, with no engraving. The team would consist of three couples - and they were actually couples - it had been decided that this might be important in some way. They would take three rooms at the inn - or a suite with three bedrooms if such was available. They would stay for three nights and then return to go through their findings.

Nyota laid their packed bag on the table. She had not begun to dress for the mission yet, she was still wearing one of his old shirts and nothing else. He looked at her appreciatively. Perhaps there might still be time….Sensing his thought, she turned to face him, a smirk on her face. "Get that thought right out of your head! You know it's time to get dressed." Then she walked over to him and leaned on him, wrapping her arms around him and sighing. "At least we get to go together and _sleep_ together this time."

He nuzzled against her throat, inhaling her lovely scent. She was so tempting. His lips moved towards her skin, but she stepped back before he could complete his action. He sighed. She was correct, of course. He rose from his chair and crossed to the closet, drawing out the clothing they were to wear today. He laid it across the table and returned to the closet to put the clothing he was wearing in the laundry container. Nyota's arm reached around him with the shirt she had been wearing in it. He took that and dropped it in as well. When he turned around, she was standing by the table, the long undergarment in her hands. He did manage to draw his hands down her body once before she got it over her head. He was delighted by the number of small bumps which erupted on her skin at his touch.

The male undergarment was quite strange. He had seen it demonstrated, but it still felt peculiar. He did not care for it at all. He inserted his arms into the loose shirt, very like the one Nyota had had made as part of his Elf Lord costume. The front overlapped, and then tied together at intervals all down one side. This was time-consuming. Now the long socks, which must be donned before the pants. The pants overlapped at the waist, as well. There were two sets of ties, one at each end of the waistband, matched were the overlap occurred. This did not feel secure at all. And there were no further closures on the opening, which was disturbing. He drew the long vest on and picked up the cap. The cap was very fortunate. It would entirely hid the upper portion of his ears and was such an engrained part of the society that surely no one would ever expect him to remove it. He was settling the cap in place when he felt Nyota's body against his back, and her arms around his waist. And one hand, sliding into that opening! He held very still, to see what she would do. It took her no time at all to unravel the secrets of that strange undergarment, finding the skin she desired to touch. She made a small sound of satisfaction and gave him one lingering stroke, and then removed her hand.

"Such thoughtful people. I like this design." He growled softly at her and she giggled in return, wiggling against his back. Then she released him and walked around to stand in front of him. She tugged a bit at the cap, then slid her hands in to be sure his ears were not bent or constricted. They tingled where she touched them. She would have him enflamed very shortly if she kept this up. But she drew back, looked him up and down, and nodded. She handed him the small pack containing their other clothing and a few well disguised tools, and they were ready to go. Out the door, down the corridor, to the transporter deck.

The other two couples were there already, waiting for them. Nyota immediately took out the six small translators and pinned them carefully on the inside of the neckline of the vests, cautioning them to keep them hidden. They all stepped up onto the lighted discs, and the familiar swirling tingles took them. They found themselves standing near one of the packed dirt paths that passed for roads, barely within sight of the village where they planned to stay. Without delay, they started down the path. They needed to reach the village and get settled in the inn before nightfall.

They came to the door of the inn, and he reached for it just as it opened and a group of young men burst out. He stepped back quickly, but the young men ignored their group and rushed toward the marketplace. So their appearance had nothing to do with it. He pushed the door open, holding it for the remainder of the party to enter. He followed them in, standing beside Nyota as she carefully bargained for the rooms they needed. In a few minutes they were ascending the stairs, climbing to the third story of the building. Here was indeed a large suite, with three sleeping rooms and a large common room, with what appeared to be an eating table, as well as a large fireplace faced with several of the pillow-benches they had seen in scans. There was even a bathing alcove, with a curtain now pulled to the side, and a large wooden tub within. This was exactly what they needed. They all smiled and nodded at the innkeeper, who smiled and bowed and backed out of the room. When he stood in the hall, he spoke quickly, and Nyota answered. He thought they were speaking about food. The translator was not working as well as hoped.

When the innkeeper had closed the door and departed, Nyota spoke quickly. "They will come with hot food shortly. How are the translators working?" No one seemed to be pleased with them. This would not work to their advantage. If they must all stick together and rely solely on Nyota to speak for them, they would not learn nearly as much.

They placed their packs in the sleeping rooms, each couple choosing one. He was glad they did not get the center one. These walls looked very thin. He would have to remember to caution Nyota to be very quiet tonight. He pressed his hand against the bed. It did not feel right, so he flipped back the coverlet. There was a wooden frame, much like an empty box. In the bottom of the box was a large pile of hay! It was covered with a rough sheet, and then the coverlet. This was not going to be the least bit comfortable to sleep on! And the box did not look long enough for him to stretch out in, either.

He walked back into the common room, shaking his head, just as there was a knock on the door. He crossed to the door and opened it. There was the innkeeper, with two assistants, laden with dishes and bowls, steaming with food. He stepped aside and they came in, setting everything down on the long table. Then they turned and left, giving one instruction. He was fairly certain that they had been told to pile the empty dishes in the hall. He made sure the door was shut and latched and turned back to the table. Nyota and the other two women were moving things around, putting a plate at each place, setting the bowls of food down the center of the table. He went into the sleeping room and pulled his disguised tricorder from the pack and carried it into the common room, running it over the food.

"I cannot detect anything harmful. Although this is not a medical tricorder, it should still detect anything which would cause us harm. I believe it is all safe to eat." The others smiled happily, as the food certainly smelled good. He returned the tricorder to its hiding place and took the last empty stool at the table, helping himself from every bowl which did not obviously contain a meat substance. The food was indeed tasty.

When they were all full, they stacked the dishes and set them in the hall beside the door. Then they closed and latched the door again. Spock lifted the heavy wooden tub and set it in front of the door. He would put it back where he had found it in the morning. They would have no midnight intruders. Nyota filled the small kettle with water from the large crock sitting beside the washstand and hung it on the hook in the fireplace. "If we had a fire, we could have tea" She said, grinning.

One of the other men laughed and started to build a fire. In no time at all, the water was bubbling merrily away in the kettle, making it sing. She put a pinch of the tea leaves which had come with their supper into each of six cups and carefully poured the boiling water over them, setting the empty kettle back on the rack with the other fireplace tools. They sat around the table, talking, while they waited for the tea to cool enough to drink.

He sipped cautiously on his tea. It was still almost too hot to drink. The taste was odd, not at all what he had expected. The others seemed to be having the same reaction. One of the women only took one sip and then set her cup down. "Sorry, but if that is what passes for tea on this planet, I think I'll just stick to water."

He did not find it that offensive, but it certainly was not appealing. He drank about half his cup and then carried it to the slop bucket and poured the rest it. Everyone else followed. Nyota took the remainder of the tea leaves and put them into a sealed container and hid that carefully in the lining of their pack. They would have it analyzed when they returned to the ship. They all settled down on the pillow benches around the fireplace and talked a bit about their first impressions of the planet. They compared the innkeeper's actions with those from other planets at about this same stage of development. He discovered that neither of the other men was comfortable with the undergarment, either. The women laughed "At least you _have_ an undergarment."

When the fire had almost burned down, one of the men stirred it with the poker, spreading the coals out so that they would burn down faster. He sprinkled them with sand from the box at the side of the fireplace, then set the metal screen in front. Each couple retired then to their own room, shutting the doors behind them. For some reason, he felt like he was moving in slow motion. Everything looked very hazy. He followed Nyota into their room and then just stood there, watching her as she undressed. When she was down to the long thin undergarment, she turned and saw him standing there. "aren't you going to get undressed, Spock?"

He understood the words, but the meaning escaped him. She came up and laid her hands on his face and then drew back, looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

Wrong? No, he didn't think so. Strange, yes. The room was full of fog. It clung to Nyota, making her look ethereal, beautiful. Suddenly he could think of nothing but her. He reached out and drew her up against him, bending his head to capture her mouth. Ah, yes. This was what he had been waiting all evening for. She wound herself about him, her coolness so soothing. And then she was backing off, working on the ties to his clothing. He stood and allowed her, wondering at how she managed to elongate her fingers to untangle the ribbons. Her hair floated about her head, the ends twisting and turning. How did it do that? He reached out and caught one strand in his fingers, but it snapped at him, so he released it. Odd, he did not remember Nyota's hair ever doing that before. He must remember to ask her about it. But now she was tapping on his knees, trying to get him out of the odd pants. He concentrated on doing what she wished - and on not falling over.

Why was he in danger of falling over? He could not focus on the reason. The roiling mist in the room obscured everything, even the walls. How could Nyota move about so easily? She had him bare now, leading him over to the bed. He stumbled and staggered, unlike his usual easy movements. She turned and asked him something, but the words just rang in his head. He looked at her, trying to discern meaning in the shapes her hair assumed as it twisted and turned about her head. Her eyes blinked and molted droplets spun away, falling to touch his fingers. He looked at his fingers in awe, seeing the molten droplets oozing down. So lovely there were. Perhaps he could capture just one.

Why was Nyota so concerned? She was calling out to someone. He wasn't sure who. And she was trying to put his clothing back on now, and hers as well. He could hear movement from the other rooms. Were the other men coming to try to take Nyota away from him? He would defend her. He turned toward the door, crouching, trying to bend his body into a defensive stance, but it did not want to function correctly. Nyota was pulling at him now, trying to get that clothing back on him, but he did not want it, it would interfere with his ability to defend her as it was not shaped right. She pushed her face into his, her mouth was moving, but he heard nothing. She was talking to someone now, he couldn't see who. She had something in her hand, talking to it. Why was she talking to her hand?

She picked up the long vest she had just taken off of him and forced it over his arm, wrapping it around him. She had all the other clothing and the pack in her hands. And she was shimmering, swirling. What was happening to her? He felt very odd, almost transparent. He looked down at his hands, which seemed to be dissolving. His heart lurched against his ribs as he was overcome with fear. What was happening to him?

And then he was somewhere else. Bright lights. Rushing people. A face which seemed familiar, wielding something which hissed and stung against his neck. He lashed out, flailing at the sting, stumbled, was held erect by strong arms, a voice yelling at him to hold still. And then she was there, her hands on his face, calming him, and he allowed them to put him on something flat and there was another hiss and sting and everything turned black.

***

He awoke in sick bay. He did recognize that this was sick bay. He still felt odd. He tried to move and realized that he was restrained. At his movement, there was a stirring at his side. He turned his head just as Nyota raised hers from her folded arms. "Ah, you're finally awake."

His throat felt odd, fuzzy. He tried to form words, but they came slowly. "I have not been awake."

"No, you haven't. Len gave you something to knock you out because you were delirious. Do you remember?"

"Fog and mist. And your hair - twisting in the air - and it - bit me."

"My hair bit you?"

"It did not seem odd at the time. What happened to me?"

"Remember that odd-tasting tea? Loaded with hallucinogens. And you drank a lot more than all the rest of us put together. Len gave us all counter-agents as soon as he had the stuff analyzed. But you had so much of it in your system that he had to knock you out before he knew what the problem was."

He lay there, trying to concentrate. "I do not believe it has entirely cleared my system."

"Well, you just lay there and rest. Let me call Len, maybe he can give you the counter-agent now, if that other stuff has worn off."

But the doctor was already at the door, having seen the changes in his vitals from his office monitor. A quick hiss and sting and he could feel the difference, clarity spreading out. He sighed thankfully. Then several things occurred to him. "Did we get all the equipment out?"

"Yes, everyone brought all their packs and clothing and everything."

"Did anyone move the washtub from in front of the door? Unlatch the door?"

"Oops! Let me call Jim to get a detail down there quickly and take care of that before they're up with our breakfast."

He lay back, trying to think if there was anything else that might have been forgotten, but he was still muzzy. McCoy was checking his vitals again, trying to get him to lay still, so he closed his eyes and drifted. He could hear Nyota talking to the doctor, something about when this stuff would wear off, but it was too difficult to focus, so he let himself drift again.

***

The next time he awoke, his mind was clear. And the restraints had been removed. He sat up on the edge of the biobed. The chair Nyota had been in was empty. Where was she? He sent a small quest for her and found that she was on her way with clothing for him. And then he realized that he was almost entirely nude. He grabbed the blanket that had been covering him and pulled it into his lap. He could barely wait to get into his own clothing and back to their quarters. This had been a most unsettling mission.


	72. Chapter 72:Commemorative

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seventy-two - Commemorative**

**On the Enterprise**

**May 2260**

**Kirk**

The weekly senior staff meeting was progressing nicely. Things had finally gelled. He felt confident about what he was doing. His officers felt confident about what _they_ were doing. They had all learned so much in the past two years. He had a great group of senior officers - friends as well. They were among the brightest in StarFleet and he was extremely lucky to have them all assembled here.

The conversation about the upcoming Summer Solstice Music Festival was winding down. It sounded like everything was being well planned, just as always. The whole crew pulled together. These quarterly special events certainly seemed to help crew morale. They had been an excellent idea. He waited until it seemed everyone had had their say, before making the last announcement.

"I got a special message from StarFleet Control early this morning. There is a new Federation Holiday. We are to have a special observance on board, by order of the Federation Council. They did send suggestions. I have already decided that the minimum we will do is observe the minute of silence, all over the ship. We can do more than that." He fixed his eyes on Spock. "The Battle of Vulcan was a great loss to the Federation, to people everywhere. It is fitting that it be remembered, that people be given a chance to express their grief and regret over this event. I will copy the message I received to everyone here. I am open to suggestions as to the extent of our observance." He glanced around the suddenly quiet table. "The designated date is 24 May. We need to have our plans in place a week before that, so don't delay. Meeting adjourned."

People stood and exited the room, the normal boisterous behavior subdued. Nyota stood beside Spock, her hand linked with his. When everyone else had left the room, Spock turned to him and spoke quietly. "I would request that the commemorative celebrations be kept to a minimum, sir, if at all possible. I...I would find it...difficult to endure extended...remembrances."

"I will definitely keep that in mind, Spock. After all, you are certainly the person most affected by those events. There are many here, though, who lost friends, and sometimes family members, who need the remembrance. We need to find a middle ground that is sufficient for everyone."

Spock nodded. "I do understand. Please understand, though, when I say that I will not make any kind of speech or personal reflection."

"I wouldn't dream of that, Spock! Never even crossed my mind." He hesitated, then reached out and grasped the other man's upper arm. "I do understand."

Spock's eyes met his, then Spock nodded, making a small sound. Nyota reached up and patted the side of his face and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment, then he straightened up and took a deep breath.

Kirk released his friend and made a display of gathering up the PADDs and things he had brought into the meeting, keeping himself busy while his friends exited the room.

**Nyota**

She was seated at her station, listening as always, when the message came from the transporter section. "Personal packet for Lieutenant Uhura. Please specify pickup."

Now what could that be? "I'll be down to get it at lunchtime. Uh, about 30 minutes from now, okay?"

"Right. It's at the pickup point on Transporter Deck 3. It's in bin 13."

"Got it. Thanks." She wasn't expecting anything. They hadn't said what the origin was. Where had it come from? Well, there was that cargo ship they intercepted yesterday. Maybe there had been a mail shipment on it? StarFleet used whatever transportation was available to keep the mail moving out. People on starships needed to keep the contacts they had with those back home. Well, she would find out shortly. Her board chimed and she got back to work.

***

When her lunch relief arrived, she headed for the turbolift. Spock was right behind her. When the turbolift doors closed, she leaned into him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I have attained equilibrium."

She looked up at him. "That's not what I asked."

He quirked up the corners of his lips at her. "I am all right, Nyota. I assure you." One hand brushed softly down the long fall of her hair. "How large is your packet?"

"I didn't even think to ask. You want to come along in case it's heavier than I can lift?"

"That was my intention, yes." His eyes were twinkling now.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you so much for thinking of it. I was just so surprised. I have no idea what it is." She straightened up as the turbolift stopped. When the door opened, they headed down the corridor to the pickup point.

She looked at the array of bins. "He said number 13. These don't appear to be in any order at all! How are you supposed to find anything?"

His brow was furrowed. "Indeed. This is one of the most disorganized displays I have ever seen on this ship. You start with the bottom row and I shall start with the top one."

She knelt down on the floor and started scanning the bins for the numbers, which were not even the same size or color, or in the same spot on different bins. Who on earth had made this jumbled mess? She had gotten up to the fifth row when she heard him make a small sound.

"Here." he pointed to a small bin, completely surrounded by larger ones. "I am not sure how to extricate it. Perhaps there is someone who will assist us?" he looked around for a call button, or anything. Nothing was to be found, except a small sign, which read "Self service only."

Huffing in irritation, he began to shift bins about until Nyota could pull the desired one free. "I begin to see why this room is in such disorganization. Presumably, no one bothers to put the bins back in order after retrieving their packet."

"I would be inclined to agree with you. I think we need to bring this up at next week's meeting."

"Indeed." He spent several minutes trying to bring some semblance of order to the room, while Nyota tried to figure out how to open her bin. Finally giving up, quite aggravated, she held it up to Spock. "Can you open this?"

He abandoned his quest for order and took the bin from her, turning it about in his hands. "I believe this requires a key. Were you given any instructions for obtaining it?"

"Not at all. Just the bin number."

"Hum. In that case." He found the recessed lock and pressed hard against it with one long finger. With a crack, the lock mechanism broke free from the molded fiber of the bin, dropping down inside. He then lifted the lid with no problem, bringing forth a packet almost the size of a commissary tray and as thick as the width of his thumb. "I believe this is from your mother." He handed it over.

She looked at the address on the packet. "Yes, it is. I wonder what she's sent me? Well, I'm not going to open it here. Come on, let's go eat."

He dropped the bin on the floor and followed her out the door.

***

When they had gone through the food service lines and carried their trays to the table where the other bridge officers were sitting, she looked at the packet more closely. This one had been in transit for almost three months. It was more flexible than she expected. Carefully she slit the seals with a fingernail, sliding the contents out. She now held a notebook of some sort - more properly a scrapbook, she thought. She laid it down on the table between Spock and herself and began to leaf through it while she absently ate her lunch. Sketches and holos of dresses, veils, floral arrangements, bouquets, cakes. Fair sized pieces of fabrics, pinned to pages, with scribbled writing underneath. Pieces of lace and other trims. Spock was watching as she flipped the pages.

"Is this not the third packet of this sort that she has sent?" He finally asked.

"Yes, indeed. And nothing from either of the first two in this one. There are just too many things to choose from! How am I ever supposed to make up my mind?"

"First eliminate everything you do not like. Then order the remainder by preference."

She looked at him for a moment. "Okay. But that's going to take quite a while. Guess what we're going to be doing all weekend."

"We?"

"Yes, we. I can't do this all by myself." Her attention was back on the book, completely missing the look of horror on his face.

"But..but...but."

"Stop that. Right now. This is for you, too." She was still concentrating on the book. He looked around to be sure they were unobserved, only to see laughing faces all around the table. She reached over absently and patted him. "It will be worth it." She wasn't even paying attention to anyone else. But the images she sent him from that brief contact turned his eartips and cheeks bright green. He considered, quite possibly what she was suggesting would be worth two days of organization of pieces of fabric and sketches. If only everyone weren't laughing so hard.


	73. Chapter 73:Music All Around

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seventy-three - Music All Around**

**On the Enterprise**

**June 2260**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

This year they had decided that they needed to involve _all _the species on the ship in the music festival. Last year Vulcan had been the only other planet represented. So they were contacting every non-human crew member and asking for their participation. Of course, not every one that was contacted had any musical skills. But some that did not play instruments did sing - or dance. So the variety represented was growing every day.

And the lessons provided last year had been so popular that they kept trying to see how those could be expanded. When Chekov bounced into the weekly meeting waving a PADD, everyone was eager to see what he had found. What he showed them was an old recording of a children's preschool class in music appreciation - with very primitive instruments. Well, if little kids could learn to play those, certainly the crew of the Enterprise could. Scotty and Spock worked with several musicians and technicians to duplicate the instruments shown in the recording. And then, cautiously, they tried replicating them. As it turned out, these instruments were so basic, so simple, that they replicated well. Soon there were boxes of rhythm sticks, triangles, tambourines, bells, and cymbals piled up ready for the classes, in addition to the penny whistles and drums from last year.

They were able to expand the dance instruction as well. After last year, several people had come forward to volunteer their services and there was now a database maintained with people's skills listed. And every new crewman that came on board was asked to fill out a questionnaire that included questions about singing, instruments, dancing, and other such skills.

And the kitchen staff had sent out a memo, asking anyone with old recipes to teach the kitchen staff how to prepare those foods. There promised to be some very interesting feasting this year. The kitchens had a list of hard-to-find ingredients that was presented to every ship, starbase, and planet they came into contact with for three months. And they promised to scan everything for the replicators this year.

Another suggestion that had been welcomed was the addition of a story-telling stage. They had a long list of people wanting to participate. The final decision was to set this up in a large conference room, limiting the size of the audience, so that the story-teller would be up close and personal and everyone could see all the facial expressions. They had to issue tickets that were good for an hour's attendance, this proved so popular with the crew.

This just kept getting bigger and more involved. The crew was really enjoying this event.

The week before the event, they dug all of last year's stuff out of storage and began to organize and decorate. The day before the event, they docked at StarBase 5 to pick up some bigwigs needing transport, and when the staff there discovered what was about to happen, they were implored to stay, and to allow the locals to participate. There were even two additional StarFleet ships docked who begged to be allowed to participate. The final decision was that each of the other ships must parcel their attendance out over the day to avoid totally crushing the events. The ship was going to be quite full!

The decision had also been made to record as much as possible. They could share these recordings with other ships that might want to hold such an event themselves. They had four two man crews set up to do both visual and sound recordings. They would roam the ship, covering as many events as possible.

The bazaar of hand-made items this year was staggering. Some people had been working all year, it seemed, accumulating piles of small items made in their quarters during their free time.

The day of the event people were all charged up. The whole ship hummed and sang. The halls were full of people, moving from one event to the next, from demonstration to tasting to sing-a-long. There was absolutely no security problem whatsoever, as no one wanted to miss anything. When some events overflowed, communications quickly routed the sound into the intercoms mounted in the halls surrounding the event site. The replicators went into overdrive, trying to supplement the food cooked in the kitchens.

Nyota managed to find enough free time to visit the bazaar on three different occasions, each time returning to their quarters laden down. She wouldn't let Spock see what she had, which made him very curious.

Someone brought Scotty something, saying it was a home-made present that he was sure to enjoy. He certainly wished he had caught that crewman's name!

Sulu caught the performance of the belly-dancing troupe just in time to see the sword dance. His eyes boggled out and he stood there with one foot in the air until he almost lost his balance.

Pavel and Sasha danced Russian folk dances for two hours, until they collapsed in exhaustion.

The next day, Kirk received formal thank-yous from the captains of both the ships and the StarBase commander. He had them recorded in the permanent ship's log. He walked the ship, thanking everyone who was involved in the ship-wide clean up. This had truly been a wonderful day. Crew morale was once again at the top of the chart.


	74. Chapter 74:Time to Relax

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seventy-four - Time to Relax**

**On the Enterprise**

**July 2260**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

This was Wednesday - poker night for the guys. And the girls were having a little get-together as well. The men would be drinking beer and eating salty, crunchy stuff. The women would be drinking wine and eating chocolate. Spock saw the variety of chocolate that was already laid out on the table. Surely Nyota would not notice if he took only a one small piece. Except that she smacked his hand before he could even pick anything up. "No, no, no. You do NOT eat chocolate and then go play poker!"

"But…"

"No buts! Now leave this stuff alone." She was standing on tiptoes now, her face right in his. "If you want chocolate, I will give you chocolate, but not on poker night. Got that?"

"Yes, Nyota." He gazed into her eyes. "I would like some chocolate."

She grinned at him. "Okay. Tomorrow night. I promise." She licked her lips in anticipation. His gaze followed her tongue tip. "Now go get ready. You need to get out of here before my guests start to arrive."

He bent just enough to brush her lips with his before heading for the bedroom closet to retrieve the clothes he planned to wear tonight. When he returned to the living area a few minutes later, she grinned in delight, giving him a long look that swept from his toes to the top of his head. The look in her eyes almost staggered him.

She crossed the few steps that separated them and poked him in the chest with one red-tipped finger. "You look good enough to eat." Her voice was low and breathy, sending his heart rate and temperature climbing. "If you're a very good boy, maybe, when you get home, I'll do just that." Her finger traced it's way slowly down his body, stopping right on the part he was trying desperately to subdue. Then as he stared at her, she slid it on down, down the seam of his jeans, down and around until she had traveled his whole length, caressed his testicles, and was moving further back.

He made a small noise, unable to help himself. She grinned wickedly at him. "Just remember that until you get back here." She leaned forward and gave him a small, chaste kiss, not nearly enough. As she started to draw back, he found himself following her, wanting more. He clasped her upper arms in his hands to prevent her from going any further, and captured her lips again. This time the kiss lasted much longer, and went he lifted his face away from hers, her eyes were closed and she was moaning softly. Two could play that game!

They stood there, so close, trying to catch their breath. He was still holding her arms in his hands when the door chimed. They both jumped. He let loose his grasp. "I believe your first guest must be here. I will leave now." He worked hard at subduing his body, straightening up slowly. He headed for the door, still not steady on his feet. He touched the door control and it slid open, revealing Janice Rand standing in the corridor.

"Oops, am I early?"

"No, I am late. Please come in." He stood aside to allow her entry, and then exited, heading for Jim's quarters, where the poker game was usually held.

Behind him, Janice looked at Nyota's flushed face. "Ooh, a little quickie before he left, huh?"

Nyota shook her head. "That man is just amazing. What else can I say?"

Janice laughed. "Well, you could say a _lot _more, but I know you won't." She looked at the goodies on the table and squealed. "Oh, look at all that _chocolate_! Here's my contribution." And she held up the two bottles of wine she was carrying. "Where do you want it?"

Nyota pulled out the cooler and set it in the middle of the table and Janice stuck the bottles in. The door chimed again. Janice went and opened it. There were Christine and Sasha, and Jen was coming down the corridor right behind them. Before they all got inside, Susan and Tamara showed up. Now the group was complete, except for Charlene. She ought to be here soon. The cooler was full now, and there was more stuff on the table besides. Nyota wasn't sure what the whipped cream was for, but she had been known to eat that stuff plain, so she wasn't going to say anything.

About then Charlene arrived, hands full of tonight's viewing pleasure. Everybody clustered around to see what she had brought. There were squeals and giggles and then everyone grabbed a plate and a wine glass, filled up and found a place to settle down. Nyota put the first vid in and dimmed the lights. Ladies' night had officially started!

***

Down the corridor, the poker game was already under way. Jim and Bones and Scotty and Pavel and Sulu and Spock all had their cards in their hands, trying to decide what to bid. There was actually more eating, drinking, and talking going on than card playing. Sulu was giving a blow-by-blow description of a holovid he had watched the night before. Although that sort of thing usually didn't have much effect of him, for some reason, tonight Spock found himself hanging on every word. He shifted in his chair, trying to get more comfortable. These jeans were suddenly very tight.

***

Nyota leaned forward in her chair, mouth open. "Did he just do what I thought he did? How is that possible?"

Janice was drooling. Christine was shaking her head, one hand over her eyes. But she was peeking between her fingers. "That's not sanitary." She said. But no one paid her any attention.

Sasha's eyes were huge. Maybe this vid was a bit too advanced for her, but if anyone tried to stop her from watching it, she was going to kill them.

Tamara's hand was suspended halfway to her mouth, the chocolate confection it held completely forgotten. Susan was slurping wine out of her glass like her life depended on it. She held out one hand, a finger pointing. "Look at that thing! How big _is_ it?"

Charlene squinted hard. "BIG." There were giggles all over the room. "What, you want me to get a ruler?" The room erupted in laughter.

***

The first hand finished, Jim began to deal the second one. Sulu was talking about the sword dance he had seen the belly dance troupe perform at the music festival now. Jim grinned. "Hey, that's nothing. You should have seen what they did at the rehearsal last year."

Scotty look at him in astonishment. "Ya got ta see the rehearsal? How did ya wangle that?"

"Well, Spock needed to know how big a stage they needed, so we went to see a rehearsal." All eyes swiveled in Spock's direction. He tried to look blase, but the tips of his ears gave him away.

"It was necessary. I could not determine their needs without seeing a sample of their performance."

"Yeah, right."

"Sure, man, like we believe that."

"Meester Spock, vhat did Lt Uhura dink of dat?"

"Lt Uhura is not aware that we attended the rehearsal. I did not think it necessary that she know."

Now the whole room erupted in laughter. Even Jim snickered. "Well, I don't know why he didn't tell her beforehand, but I sure know why he didn't tell her afterwards." Now all eyes turned back towards the captain. He looked around, his eyes dancing merrily. "They got him up on the stage with them and danced about that close." He held his fingers about half a centimeter apart.

"The whole troupe?" Sulu's eyes were bugged out.

"Yup. All ten of them. You could barely see him. When he started turning green, I decided maybe I ought to rescue him. That was certainly a sight." He sighed, remembering.

Spock was decidedly uncomfortable now. "It was not anything that I anticipated. Nor did I have any way to explain it. So I decided that the best thing to do was to simply ignore it."

"Ya mean ya just pretended it never happened and hoped to high heaven she never heard about it."

"Exactly."

Bones was laughing so hard he was slapping the table top. Chekov's mouth was hanging open.

"Could we please change the subject?" This was going to be a long night.

***

The vid ended and the women sat there, mouths open, panting. That finale had been something else. No one said anything for several minutes. Then Nyota jumped up and leaned over the back of the couch. "I almost forgot. Our box of toys came yesterday. I had to hide it back here to keep Spock from finding it." She reached down and grabbed the box and pulled it up over the top of the couch. She turned around and sat back down with the box in her lap. Someone handed her a knife from the table and she slit the seals, peeling back the top of the box. Inside, nestled carefully in a nest of packing material, were eight small boxes, each in a plain cover. She handed the knife back and it was set on the table. Everyone's eyes were on the box. She pulled out the first plain package and looked at the small words on one end. "I think this is yours, Jen."

"Yes, it is!" She grabbed it and hugged it close.

"And this one's Susan's and this one's Christine's." She passed out seven of the boxes, keeping the last one for herself. All the women wore wide grins now. "Someone needs to break this box down and stuff it in the recycle slot." She handed over the packing materials and they were swiftly disassembled and recycled.

Now they started to clean up. The empty wine bottles also went down the recycle slot. The cooler was taken into the bathroom and rinsed out and left upside down to drain. The leftover food was divided up and packaged for easy carry-out. Nyota made sure certain pieces of the chocolate stayed there. They decided who would bring the 'entertainment' next week and each woman left with her little plain box and some edible goodies as well. There wasn't enough wine left to worry about.

Nyota took her little box and hid it well. It would get used tomorrow night, along with the chocolates. She could hardly wait.

***

Spock was somewhat relieved when it was time to break up the game. No one would be alert tomorrow if they didn't stop now. He just hoped no one would be foolish enough to repeat what they had heard tonight.


	75. Chapter 75:Plainly Wrapped Boxes

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seventy-five - Plainly Wrapped Boxes**

**On the Enterprise**

**July 2260**

**Sasha**

She could hardly wait to get back to her quarters to open that plainly wrapped box. Her roommates were already asleep, so she tiptoed into the bathroom and shut the door before turning on the light. She slit the seal and opened the box, lifting out what was inside. Lifetime sealed power unit. Can be completely immersed. Hm. But no instructions. Instructions would have been nice. This was something she really wasn't experienced with. She left the box and its contents on the counter and turned the light off. Giving herself a minute for her eyes to adjust, she tiptoed back into the bedroom and grabbed her sleep tee from under her pillow. Back into the bathroom. There she quickly undressed. Time to experiment. She touched the control, set to the lowest power level. She stroked the small unit over her body, finding different places that felt very good. Some places that felt..._excellent_. Oh, wow! That place was…it was….oh, my!

She switched off the small unit and looked at it with dreamy eyes. She had a new friend. She pulled her sleep tee over her head. Collecting her clothing under one arm, with the small unit in her hand, she gathered up the box in the other hand and turned out the light again. She tiptoed across the room, finding the recycle slot and pushing the box through. Her clothes got dropped on the floor beside her bed. The small unit went inside her pillowcase, under the pillow. She curled up under the covers and went to sleep, dreaming of showing Pavel what the small unit did. She could just imagine how his face would look.

**Jen **

When she arrived at the door to her quarters, it was to find a certain slender young man lounging there, obviously waiting for her. She grinned widely at him and invited him in. When he wanted to know what she had in the box, she just grinned wider. "You want to see?"

He looked a bit confused by the tone of her voice. But that look on her face…."Sure, show me."

"You'll have to get undressed first." She was practically cooing at him now. He lost no time whatsoever responding to her command. She turned her back to him, slitting the seal, removing the small object. She turned back to face him, her hands behind her back. "Close your eyes."

He did so, wondering what she was doing. Then he felt her hands, touching. His response was immediate, as was her gasp of appreciation. Man, he had been wanting this for so long! And then he felt something else and his eyes flew open. What had she put there? And then she pressed the switch and it turned on and his eyes crossed.

She watched him swaying there as she hurriedly undressed and towed him toward the bed. Oh, this was going to be so good! Better even than the swordplay in the gym had been. Guaranteed.

**Susan **

She unwrapped her little treasure and stashed it under her pillow, along with the little tube of lubricant. When he was busy lavishing her breasts with attention, she snuck it out and lubed it up. And then she pushed at him, trying to turn him around.

"What is it ya want, lass? Tell me." He was panting, pushing against her.

"Turn about. Head in the other direction."

He wasted no time at all. And when he was busy again, and she was practically delirious, she used her mouth and one hand on his huge erection, and the other hand to insert the small silver bullet where it was intended to go. He reared up, roaring. Ah, yes, exactly as hoped.

**Tamara **

She hurried back to her quarters and quickly unwrapped her new acquisition, stuffing the wrapping in the recycle slot. She tucked the small bottle into her pocket and set off down the corridor, before she lost her courage. When she got to his door, she hesitated a moment, then tapped on the touchplate. To her surprise, the door slid open. She stepped in quickly so that the door would close. There were no lights in the living area, the she could see light spilling out into the bedroom from the open bathroom door. She tiptoed across the room, stopped, pulled off her boots and left them beside the end of the couch, then continued. When she got to the bedroom door, he came stumbling out of the bathroom, a towel around his hips. He came to a dead stop when he saw her, his mouth hanging open.

"Hi there. The door just opened all on its own. So I came on in." She faltered. He wasn't doing anything. "I could just go…" she started to back up, but he advanced, reaching out to touch her.

"Don't go on my account, lovely lady." He pressed forward again, until there was hardly any room between them. "Was there somethin' special you needed?"

"Well, I noticed how tired you were looking at suppertime and I thought, maybe…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you might like a little massage to relieve those tense muscles." Her eyes were very large as she looked up at him.

He looked a little flustered, a little unsure. And then he walked over to the bed and lay down on his stomach. Her own stomach full of butterflies, she quickly followed, opening the small bottle and pouring some of the contents out into her hand. She rubbed her hands together, warming up the oil and then began to stroke it over his shoulders, kneading softly. He groaned. She continued, working down his back, working the heels of her hands against the tight muscles on either side of his spine. He moaned. She poured a little more oil into her hands, warmed it up. And now she got very brave and scooted that towel down further so that she could reach the muscles at the small of his back. And when she had worked down even further, until she was actually working under the edge of the towel, he reached one hand down and whipped it off, out of her way, so that she had full access to the muscles in his buttocks. Now he sighed, deep and low, trembling softly. She continued down to the tops of his thighs. Not at all certain now, she moved her hands towards each other, worked gently at the insides of his thighs. He moved his legs apart, giving her access to other things, and she didn't hesitate at all, spreading the warming oil over everything she could reach.

She sat trembling, not sure what to do next. His voice came, soft and husky. "Please don't stop now." So she didn't.

**Nyota **

This was going to be interesting. She just knew it. She only had a brief time to get ready before he got here. She hurried over to the bed, pulling her purchase out of the box on the way. She quickly knelt at the head of the bed, pulling the pillows out of the way, reaching down between the mattress and the wall for the support that she had found bolted to the wall. She slipped one end of the handcuffs under the support rod and then pulled on both ends, so that they laid right on the edge of the mattress. Hopefully, they wouldn't slip down before she got them secured. She put the pillows back over them and flipped the blankets back.

Then she ran and stuffed the box and packing materials into the recycle slot. She hurried to the closet and tore off her clothes, dropping them into the laundry container. Then she went to the stasis unit and retrieved what she had brought back from the mess hall earlier. This she sat on the table beside the bed. She had no more than finished that than she heard the door open. She peeked around the corner of the doorframe and saw him. She grinned. He was already undressing, he must think she was already asleep. But she had the lights in the bedroom on 15%, not completely off. She did want to be able to see what she was doing. She ran lightly back to the bed and quickly climbed up, reaching under the pillow with one hand to grab the handcuffs and spring the little latches, so that they were open and ready to use. She lay there, with both hands over her head, her body stretched out, waiting.

He walked softly into the bedroom and stopped. He inhaled, savoring her scent. She must not be asleep then. He continued on towards the bed, kneeling down beside her. She peeked up at him from between her arms. "Can you help me, Spock? There's something up there."

He was puzzled. She must mean by her hands, but what could be there? He reached under the pillow and was shocked when she suddenly lunged forward, trapping his body under hers. Something clicked and he found his wrists contained. He pulled, but he was caught tight. He looked up at her, not understanding. She was kneeling over him now, one knee on each side of his body. "You are caught now. I have you where I want you." she bent forward and began to brush light kisses across his face. This must be some new form of sex play. He would go along with it then. He did wish he had his hands free, but she must have a reason for this.

Her hands and mouth tantalized him, arousing. And then he felt something very, very cold against his skin. He hissed. She continued in her teasing of his body, lips and tongue and teeth and fingers. But now the fingers were cold, like ice. And then she had something in one hand, something small and so cold, that trailed down his ribs. She followed, kissing the same skin that was chilled. Down over his hip bone, down the side of his abdomen, down his leg. The difference between what she was touching him with and the much greater warmth of her mouth kept him off balance. He shivered slightly. She was working her way back up again. The cold circled around his aureola now, her tongue flicking lightly at his nipple. And then she was at the other side, repeating her actions. He was moaning at her now, aroused. And then she put something in her mouth and bent and sucked his ear into her mouth. Ice and warm and tongue and excitement. He writhed beneath her body, groaning.

And now she moved down his body again. And began to lick and nip and suck where he was already hard and hot. And her hands touched hear and there, tiny quick bursts of cold against his skin that drew his attention for a moment, until he was bucking against her, growling, the smell of her arousal so strong that he could barely contain himself.

"Nyota!"

"Yes, Spock, what do you need?"

"Unless you wish me to break your new toy, you need to remove it now." His voice was raspy and breathy, revealing how close to the edge he was. She reached across him and touched the latches, freeing him. He reached forward, grasping her hips and lifted and moved her, bringing her back down over his twitching, jerking erection, seating himself within her with a great sigh of relief. And then she began to move, to rock her body against his and he forgot everything except her.


	76. Chapter 76:A Better Tournament

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seventy-six - A Better Tournament**

**On the Enterprise**

**August-September 2260**

**Spock and Scotty**

They sat at the table, heads close together, blueprints and specification sheets spread out before them. One or the other would point at something, there would be a few moments of intense discussion, fingers would fly over PADDs, and then they would be searching again, looking at something different. This had been going on for more than two hours now and showed absolutely no sign of letting up. Nyota grinned at them and started slipping snacks onto the table, where ever there was room. Scotty grabbed a sandwich off the first plate and started chewing immediately. She wasn't even sure whether it registered on him or not, they were that involved. She pushed a plate of vegetable sticks with a bowl of seasoned curd in the center in front of Spock, who absent-mindedly picked up a carrot, dipped it into the curd and brought it to his lips, only realizing when it was half finished what he had done. He raised slightly confused eyes and met her smiling ones, quirked his lips up at her and bent back to his self-imposed task. She shook her head and left them alone. They were having great fun. Maybe she would call Susan and have a chat, she was certain to be wondering where Scotty had disappeared to.

**Bones**

He hesitantly tapped the touchplate at the door and when Nyota answered, he looked sheepish. "I got a very strange call that said I was needed here."

She grinned and stepped aside, pulling him in. "They're in there." She waved toward the small dining alcove. "Just go join right in."

Curious, he headed in the indicated direction, finding Spock and Scotty deeply engrossed in _something_. He couldn't really tell what all that stuff was that they had spread out on the table. Looked like diagrams of some sort. But when Spock looked up and saw him there, he indicated an empty chair, so Bones settled down. Various plates and bowls of finger food were scattered over the table, some of them apparently being used to hold some of those diagrams down flat. While the other two men began to describe what they were working on, he sampled the goodies. Soon he was as engrossed as they were.

**Jim**

When Jim showed up at the door, Nyota was not too surprised.

"I can't find anyone." He complained. "What the heck are they doing?"

"Just go find out for yourself." She grinned and waved him toward the table where the other three were huddled.

He wandered in, looked at what was spread out on the table, grabbed the last sandwich off the plate between Spock and Scotty about three seconds before Scotty would have had it, and pointed to something on the diagram they were arguing over. Spock pointed to the empty chair and he rounded the table, sitting down and joining in the intent discussion.

**Nyota**

When she came in the door with the clean laundry and found a partially disassembled cargo drone in the middle of the living area floor, she complained. Loudly. Four male faces turned up to her in surprise. Surely she could see how important this was? Not in my living room! Out, out, out! Grumbling about how women just didn't understand what was important, they collected all the bits and pieces and the various tools and set off out the door. She didn't know where they were headed with all that, but she would bet they were going to be involved with it for hours yet. She put the laundry away and started making calls. They might as well take advantage of this time for some girl talk.

***

When the usual poker game was called off in favor of the current project, she began to realize just how seriously they were taking this thing. She shook her head. Different costumes were definitely called for this year. She really hoped somebody was tending to the other parts of the faire, because this bunch had only one thing one their minds.

***

Saturday, after the gym and a _very_ quick shower (which wasn't at all the way things usually went on Saturday!), Spock grabbed his tools and took off. She stood there wondering. He was _really_ into this!

When the calls started coming in, she wasn't too surprised. There were apparently _six_ guys in this mess now! And none of the other women had any idea where they were meeting, either. They must have appropriated some lab somewhere. She just shook her head. It was only two weeks until the faire, so this would not last much longer. It was almost funny how involved they had gotten.

***

The day of the Faire arrived at last. It had finally occurred to Spock the day before that the costumes they had worn last year would not be appropriate for the activities he planned this year. She had laughed and told him not to worry, she had everything under control. So now he stood, all quivering eagerness, waiting to see what she had for him. How he was going to be able to wait until time for the tournament, she didn't know. She pulled out the long leggings first, giggling at his face when he realized they had feet in them. She pulled the drawstring tight, tying a good strong knot. And then demonstrated the hidden opening for him, causing his ears to turn very green. Next the long tunic, which was _almost_ long enough to hide the reaction he had had to her demonstration. While he was shrugging that into place, she slipped the long, white shift over her head and tied the laces at the wrists and neck.

Next she handed him the soft, ankle high boots. She got simple flat shoes. And a long, full skirt. And now the great surprise. She handed him the hooded mail shirt, light enough that he would be able to wear it in comfort all day. He was delighted, turning it about in his hands, pulling against it to test the strength of the interlocking mesh, then pulling it over his head, settling it down into place with hands that could not seem to stop stroking against it. She hid her grin, slipping into the bodice of her gown, doing up the laces down the center front. She adjusted the fit of the various garments, tucking things in here and there. Then she handed him the surcoat and sword belt that finished off his garb. She was completing her hairdo when she saw him, parading in front of the full-length mirror, turning his head to try and see himself from all angles. She set the tall, conical hat on her head, securing it with the small combs. The long sheer cloth floating from the top swirled behind her as she advanced toward him.

He turned, seeing her come in his direction. He stopped still, then reached out and took her hand, bowing over it, then bringing it to his lips. "My lady, you are most wondrous fair today."

Her eyes gleamed at him. "And you, my lord, are most definitely the handsomest man that will be on the field today."

His eyes swept her, from the top of her towering headdress to the sweep of her skirts, lingering on what the low-cut bodice revealed. She was not about to tell him that she could adjust the neckline, after all, she did want him anticipating. He tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and they headed out, ready for a day of fun, feasting, and fighting.

**Spock**

He was full of anticipation. He knew he should not be this excited, but he had put so much preparation into this. And it did bear _somewhat_ on his day-to-day job, in a way. Battle preparedness _was_ his responsibility, after all. Nyota had done an excellent job preparing his clothing. Everything fit perfectly, nothing bound anywhere, there was sufficient ease to move well. And the mail shirt was just ….perfect. He would reward her later. After he won the tournament.

***

At last it was time. He escorted her to the stands, to the special section set aside for the wives and others belonging to the men who would compete. She seated herself with her friends and then from somewhere about her body, produced a length of that filmy stuff that swirled from her headdress and tied it about his upper arm. She was marking him! He swelled with pride. He would not disgrace her. He gave her a small bow and turned, heading for the area where the competitors were to gather.

**The Usual Cast of Characters**

There were many more competitors this year. The march around the tournament field took much longer. And there was a group of live musicians this year instead of the recorded music used last year. It was quite stimulating. There was much shield bashing and sword thrusting, shouting and strutting as the men professed their readiness and prowess. And then the events began.

Swords and daggers, morning stars and battleaxes, shields and chain mail and helmets. Dust and noise, charging bodies and flailing weapons. TESTOSTERONE!

And when the first round, of events on foot, where completed, it was time for the mounted events. The participants eagerly mounted up. The stands roared as the parade began. These mounts moved _much_ faster than last year's. And when the tilting began, the stands erupted. People stood and hollered, waving flags in the air. There was clapping and foot stomping, and a fist fight even erupted in the stands when two spectators sitting next to each other backed different competitors.

And after the tilting came the melee. The entire field was filled with the pride of the ship, tall men and short, thin and broad, fighting for the sheer joy of it. Flashing weapons, bright colors, head to head and foot to foot. Slowly, one by one, men were eliminated. The ones judged 'killed' or 'wounded too severely to continue' either removed themselves or were removed from the field. From a field of frenzy where it was almost impossible to distinguish individuals to scattered one-on-one combat, the number of men on the field dwindled. And then there were only two. And one of those wore a scrap of filmy cloth tied around his arm.

The battle raged back and forth, up and down, until, finally, one of the combatants began to tire. And then one was on his knees, with the other's sword at his throat. The one on the ground flung his arms wide, surrendering, and the crowd went wild. The victor tossed his sword in the air, where it spun around in a circle and fell back down, to be grasped by the handle and inserted into the scabbard with a grand flourish. He swept his helmet off and spun around, for once a wide smile gracing his public face. He was well and truly pumped.

Jim got up off his knees and pulled his helmet off, wiping his sweaty face on his sleeve. He clapped Spock on the back and said something which could not be heard over the rioting in the stands. Spock nodded. They walked across the field and Spock took something from the tournament master, striding back across the field to where Nyota stood in the stands. He knelt before her, holding out his prize toward her. She stepped down and took it from him, placing the laurels upon his head, then bending down to place a kiss on his forehead. The noise in the stands threatened to completely deafen the whole ship. Spock rose and tucked Nyota's hand into the crook of his elbow and began his victory lap, waving to the crowd. Nyota was smiling widely. Jim stood and watched, a big smile on his face as well. This had been so much FUN!

The feast afterwards was an anti-climax. But it was noisy and fun, full of charged-up people. This had definitely been the best event ever.

The crewmembers gradually slipped away from the merriment. There was still time for private celebrations - after all, all that testosterone needed to be used up!


	77. Chapter 77:We Want to Celebrate With You

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seventy-seven - We Want to Celebrate With You**

**On the Enterprise**

**October 2260**

**Spock**

They materialized near a major city. They were almost immediately taken before the ruling committee. After some initial talk, interest in establishing contact was expressed. However, it must be on their own terms. This world seemed to be very heavily dependent on cultural traditions. When representatives of the different cultures on the planet met each other, they exchanged cultural traditions. They _experimented_ with the traditions of the other culture. And then they based their interactions on those traditions. He did not ever recall hearing about another culture that interacted in just this way. It was unusual and intriguing.

The representative of the ruling committee had questioned each member of the team about the cultural traditions of their homes. Since the team members came from different planets and different cultures on Earth, there was a great variety in what was described. Then they were informed that it was the habit of these people to participate in the cultural traditions of each new civilization they came into contact with. Of course, this was the first star-faring civilization they had met with, but never mind. They would pick one of the traditions that had been described to them to participate in. Only after agreement had been reached did the team discover exactly what 'participate' meant.

And these strange people had decided that he and Nyota were the two they chose to participate in their experiment in Federation culture. They now stood in front of what certainly appeared to be a very dilapidated wooden house from the Victorian era of Earth's history. How such a house could possibly be_ here_ was another question entirely. Spock was not at all sure that he understood exactly _why_ it was here, either. This was certainly one of the strangest cultures he had ever heard about.

So now the two of them stood on the walkway before this 'haunted house' that Jim had described. And were soon to enter it. They had questioned Jim extensively about it, because this was not something either of them had any experience with, haunted houses and Halloween not being a practice of either Vulcan or Africa. Supposedly they were to enter the door and progress through the house, where there would be streamers of fake cobwebs, scenes set to the sides of coffins, hung men, witches, and other strange things. Spock saw no reason for any of it. Nyota thought it was all pretty strange as well.

They walked down the pathway, up the creaking stairs, and through the sagging door. Inside was almost totally black. Knowing that Nyota's night vision was not quite as good as his, Spock took her hand in his as they stepped further away from the door. Behind them, the door slammed shut, blocking off even more of the light. Nyota jumped and clasped his hand tighter. He pulled her to his side and slid his arm around her waist, holding her close against his side, holding her hand now in front of her, rather than at the side. She seemed calmer now. Cautiously they stepped forward, floorboards creaking beneath their feet. Nyota shrieked and Spock jerked her sideways, heart pounding. "What is the matter?"

"Cobwebs - wet clammy cobwebs in my face!" With her free hand, she was trying to wipe them off, succeeding only in wrapping them about her hand. Spock took two fingers and pulled, detaching the sticky mass from her hand and flinging it across the room.

They took another step into the room and suddenly a jet of flame erupted from the floor. Spock pulled Nyota quickly in the other direction, narrowly avoiding being singed. As suddenly as it had flared up, it shut off. _This was a child's amusement_?

A sudden blast of ice-cold air sent them both shivering. A few more steps and they were facing a wall. Which way to go next? Spock swiveled his head from side to side. There, on the left, there was a faint light. He steered Nyota in that direction. After they had walked for a short distance, there was an open space on their left. And in that space was a tall tree, with a body hanging from a heavy rope on the lowest branch. The body had evidently been hanging there for some time, because it was heavily decayed. Nyota gagged. Spock did not blame her at all. This was extremely disquieting. And Spock could not figure out how that tall tree could fit inside the small house, either.

They continued along the wall, hoping to find an opening through it so that they could continue on in the direction of the back of the house where the exit should be. Instead they found a loose board, that, when stepped on, catapulted them down a steep ramp. Now they must be somewhere below the level where they had entered the house. And it was _much _darker now. Cautiously, Spock reached out as far as he could reach in all directions, trying to find another wall. Nothing in any direction. He stood still and oriented himself. _That_ should be the desired direction. He urged Nyota along slowly, feeling with one foot at the flooring before moving forward.

Beside him, Nyota jumped and shrieked. "Someone just grabbed at me!"

Spock pulled her in front of him, clasping her securely against his chest. He stretched out his arm again, trying to find _anything_. Something wet and cold filled his hand suddenly. Without thinking, he flung it out, away from the two of them. He heard a moist splat several meters off to their right. There must be a wall there. He edged in that direction, keeping Nyota close against him. After several minutes, he found the wall and began edging forward along it, until he came to a corner. He turned and continued on down the next wall, hoping for an outlet of some sort. Instead he found another corner. After several repetitions of this, he did not know whether they were in a maze or whether the room was shrinking. He was almost afraid it was the latter. There were ominous scrapes and thuds all around them. When the next corner appeared far too soon, he began to be quite concerned. Then his leg brushed against some sort of hard construction. Stopping quickly, he felt about. Stairs!

Quickly he urged Nyota up the stairs. At the top, they hesitated. Which way should they go now? They had turned so many times in that lower level that he was momentarily confused. Unfortunately, he did not think it would be a good idea to stand still long enough to re-center himself. They needed to get _out_ of here!

He had managed to move forward several steps when another blast of ice-cold air swept over them. But this one seemed to have fangs! He ducked down quickly, covering Nyota's shaking body with his own. He was going to speak very sharply with Jim when they got out of this!

He saw another faint light and they moved carefully in that direction. Around a corner was another tableau - this time a group of strange hunched creatures stirring a large pot, cackling and gibbering. Steam was coming out of the pot. Without warning the creatures turned the pot over, sending a stream of hot, noxious liquid in their direction. He grabbed Nyota up off the floor and leaped over the liquid, landing on the other side and continuing as fast as possible away from those creatures.

After several more narrow escapes, they finally found the exit and stumbled out of the building, shaking. There they found Jim and the rest of the landing party waiting for them.

Jim was practically bouncing, he was that excited. "Wasn't that fun? Didn't you enjoy that?"

"ENJOY? FUN?" Spock grabbed Jim by the front of his uniform shirt and dragged him around the side of the house, throwing him bodily through the front door. "_You_ go have fun!"

He found that he did not much care whether these beings joined the Federation or not. Although perhaps it was Jim that should be banned from the Federation.


	78. Chapter 78:Healing Trance

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seventy-eight - Healing Trance**

**On the Enterprise**

**November 2260**

**Nyota**

She swiveled her chair from her console to the viewscreen just in time to see the impact of the small projectile with his body, to see him crumble, tumbling down the hillside, colliding with rocks and trees. She was on her feet in an instant. "NO!" And then the pain hit her. It felt like her whole chest was on fire. She doubled over, gasping.

She was barely aware that Jim was beside her, embracing her, comforting her. "They got him. I saw the transporter shimmer. Bones is on his way from sick bay. It will be all right, Uhura."

"So much pain." she barely spoke above a whisper. Her fists were clenched together in the middle of her chest. "It hurts so bad."

"Bones called from the transporter deck. He wants you there. Go!"

Tears streaming down her face, she pushed him away, running for the turbolift doors. Behind her, Jim was calling for her replacement, but she never even noticed.

She burst out of the turbolift, down the short hall to the transporter deck. There were a number of people running into that room. She ran to the edge of pad, where he shimmered, not entirely _here_ yet. As the shimmers stopped and he collapsed, she was there to catch him. His shirt was soaked in green blood. His eyes rolled up in his head as he struggled to keep his weight off her.

"Nyota." His voice was strained, tight. He clutched at her. There would be bruises, but it didn't matter. He was still alive.

"I am here, k'diwa, I have you."

Beside her now, McCoy had his scanner active. Two of the medical personnel were trying to lift Spock up to the gurney, but he was resisting.

"Spock, let them put you on the gurney. I am here, k'diwa, I will not leave. Let them help." Hearing her voice, he relaxed, let them lift him to the gurney. Someone slammed a pressure pad onto his chest. Then they rolled him on his side, slapped another on his back.

McCoy was shouting orders at the personnel in the room, other orders over his tricorder to the people in sick bay. Now he turned to her. "Try to keep him quiet, he's still losing blood way too fast. We're going to get them to beam that gurney direct to sick bay - you need to climb up and hold on."

She quickly scrambled up beside him, not letting go of his hand, clinging to the framework with the other hand. She felt the familiar tingling and suddenly they were in one of the open surgery rooms in sick bay. She jumped back down off the gurney, still not letting go of his hand. She turned, brushing the side of his face with her other hand, brushing his hair back into place neatly, the way he liked it. She could feel him trying to shut down the link. "Don't you dare do that! Do you want me to think you're dying!"

She could feel his contrition. He was trying to spare her from suffering with the pain he was feeling. He was wavering, not fully conscious. But he was desperately clinging to her hand. The medical personnel were swarming over him now. McCoy came into sick bay at a dead run and immediately began issuing orders. Someone was cutting Spock's uniform off, someone else pulling off his boots. She moved towards the head of the gurney, trying to stay out of the way. There were cuts, bruises, scrapes, but it was the hole the projectile had bored through his body that was the most critical injury.

McCoy was there beside her, speaking. "Cuts, bruises, scrapes, some cracked ribs, a few torn tendons, and that hole. Why he doesn't have any broken bones I don't understand, but I'm not complaining. We need to sedate him now to plug up that hole. Can you make him understand?"

She bent over him, her mouth next to his ear. "Can you hear me, k'diwa?" Through their bond, she felt a weak affirmative. "They are going to sedate you. You need surgery. I will not leave you. I am here." She squeezed his hand. The return pressure was so much slighter than normal, but it was there.

They carefully slid Spock off the gurney and onto the surgical bed. She maneuvered back to his side, never dropping his hand.

Someone came up behind her and pushed a stool against the backs of her legs. Gratefully, she sank down on it, pulling it a bit closer to the bed.

McCoy had his hypospray in his hand, adjusting the contents. He held it over several different points, releasing medication. He twisted the control ring, changing what he was injecting, moved over Spock's body again.

Someone had drawn a sheet over the middle of Spock's body, covering him from waist to mid-thigh. While McCoy and two assistants worked on the chest wound, others were cleaning the cuts and scrapes. Then they scanned his ribs again and applied tape to support the cracked ribs until they had a chance to use the bone growth equipment. There seemed to be almost a dozen people in the room, all working efficiently.

She sat quietly, holding his hand. The pain was still there, but he was not processing it now. He drifted, the sedatives and pain killers McCoy had injected relieving the tension in his muscles, keeping him unfocused. She gently pushed _calm_ at him, then _love_. She sensed his response, he stilled, relaxed some more.

After what seemed like a tremendous amount of time, McCoy stepped back. "Well, I think we got everything fixed." He exhaled heavily. "Thank God his heart's not where a human's would be. He should be out of it for a couple of hours yet, if you want to go eat and rest a bit."

"No, he needs me here. I will stay."

"Damn it, girl, he's unconscious. He doesn't even know you're here."

"Yes, he does, Len. He knows I'm here. And it's helping, so shut up." She lifted her eyes from Spock's still form and looked at Bones. "But I wouldn't object to some tea and maybe a sandwich." She smiled at their friend. "Thank you for doing such a great job of patching him up."

McCoy blushed and grumbled, but with a smile on his face. "I'll send someone down to the mess hall right away."

***

She sensed someone come up behind her and lifted her head. It was their Captain.

"How's he doing?"

"Still unconscious from the sedatives, but it's starting to thin out. I'm not sure, but I think he's trying to go into a healing trance, but the sedatives have prevented it. I don't know whether he'll come completely awake before going into trance. I'll just have to wait and see."

"Bones said he came through the surgery fine. No broken bones, just cuts, scrapes, cracked ribs. And that hole."

"Yes. That _hole_ is definitely the worst of it. Fortunately, most of the rest is just superficial. And I think they already healed those ribs."

"You look tired. Why don't you go take a rest? I'll sit with him for a while."

"It's not the same. He can tell I'm here. He's still putting pressure on my hand."

"Even through the sedation? That's almost spooky." Kirk looked around the room, searching for something, then poked his head around the corner and spoke to someone.

In a moment, two orderlies came in and started moving things around. The next thing she knew, there were two surgical beds side by side. With a thankful grin, she climbed up and stretched out, relieving muscles that had started to cramp up from sitting on the stool for so long. Their hands, still clasped together, lay at his side. Before very long, she drifted off to sleep.

****

He was calling her. She struggled up through layers of sleep, sat up. He was laying there quietly, his face still. But she could hear him in the link. There was something he needed. He was ready to wake up. She leaned over him and smacked him hard in the face with the hand he was not holding. _Again_. She smacked him harder. He gasped. She smacked him again. He jerked. But his eyes were still closed. She smacked him again.

People came running into the room. Someone grabbed at her. "Stop that! What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone! He needs this to wake up!"

That new doctor came running in and pulled the others away from her, assuring them that she was doing the right thing. She smacked Spock again. This time his eyes flew open. _Again. _She hesitated, his eyes were open, was he sure he wanted her to hit him again? _Again_. She smacked him again, as hard as she could. She drew back her hand, ready to hit him again, but he reached up and clasped her wrist.

"I am awake."

From over her shoulder she heard Bones "Well thank all the Gods."

Yes, indeed.


	79. Chapter 79:All I Want For Christmas

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Seventy-nine - All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**On the Enterprise**

**December 2260**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

It was the third Christmas on the Enterprise. Preparations for the annual Christmas party were well under way. The shuttle bay had been cleared and cleaned and a very large evergreen tree occupied one corner. There were garlands of evergreen boughs hung on all the walls. Tables had been lined up ready to receive all the goodies being prepared in the kitchens. Soon there would be many people here hanging decorations on the tree and boughs, adding balloons, streamers, setting up the sound system, busy and happy. Every year the party seemed to get a little bigger, a little better. The amateur talent show was now a well-loved tradition, although no one felt anything could ever beat the first year when Lieutenant Uhura had sung the Grinch song to Commander Spock. Unfortunately, no one had thought to record it. But every new crewman heard about it in great detail.

Crew members scurried about the ship, gathering items to help decorate with. Everyone wanted to contribute something. As spiking the punch was now a barely-kept secret, there were numerous volunteers to help with the 'preparation'. And with distracting the captain at necessary intervals. Not that he tried very hard to see what was being done. So far there hadn't been any serious problem at the party - everyone was just having so much fun and enjoying the season so much that there weren't any incidents that needed security interference.

By 1600 on the day of the party, everything except the food was in place. The tables were covered with disposable tablecloths, printed with all sorts of seasonal scenes. This year there were even paper napkins and plates - something that someone down in stores had unearthed. No one had any idea where they had come from. Several people were busy setting them out on the tables, along with disposable forks. There didn't seem to be a need for other flatware. Now everybody cleared out - headed for their quarters to dress up, fix hair, and otherwise make themselves beautiful for the party.

***

At exactly 1800, the doors to the turbolift opened and the bridge crew stepped out. Cheers went up from the crowd gathered at the doors to the shuttle bay. Without anyone having to say anything, the crowd parted, leaving a path from the turbolift to the closed doors. The bridge crew walked down that path, nodding and smiling at the crew members waiting - well, one of them did not smile, but his lips were quirked up at the corners. The Captain stopped in front of the closed doors, turned to the crew, and lifted his hands. Everyone got very quiet. The Captain turned back to the closed doors and made an exorbitant flourish with his hands. "Open sesame! Let the party begin!"

The doors swooshed open, giving access to the shuttle bay, full of the scent of evergreen, Christmas cookies, and punch. The bridge crew stepped through, then quickly to one side to avoid being trampled in the surge of people into the bay. In only a few moments, a surprisingly large percentage of the crew was in the shuttle bay, and more were streaming in almost continuously. The bridge crew worked themselves along the edge of the room, finally reaching their destination, between the huge tree and one of the refreshment tables. Christmas carols sounded from the speakers placed around the room, and people were wondering around, nibbling on cookies and admiring the decorations. Time to join the line and find out what the kitchens had offered up this year.

Jim stood next to Bones, holding a small plate of goodies in one hand and cup of whiskey-flavored fruit punch in the other. Scotty had done his good deed again this year. Where he got his supplies, Jim didn't know and wasn't going to ask. Bones had a cookie in one hand and an almost empty punch cup in the other. Uhura stood a on the other side of Bones, relaxed, watching the people mingling on the floor, both hands cradling a punch cup. Spock was approaching, a small plate in his hands. Of course he didn't have a punch cup. Jim watched as Spock went directly to Uhura and stopped, raising the small plate that he carried and extending it to her. Oh, lover boy had brought goodies to his lady fair. How romantic. But that look on her face was distinctly odd, and so was what she was saying.

"You can't have that. You know better."

"Perhaps not all of it." Spock's face might be impassive, but there was something in his eyes. Jim wasn't quite sure what it was.

Uhura looked at Spock, tilting her head, watching him. She looked back down at the small plate. "This.." here she pointed at a large square of very dark chocolate fudge "is way too much, all on its own. That's dark chocolate."

Spock nodded slightly and seemed to sigh, just a bit. Jim was really curious now. He tilted his head towards Bones and spoke softly. "Do you have any idea what's going on over there? I mean, why would he need her permission to eat candy? Is it the sugar?"

Bones snorted. "It's the chocolate. Makes Vulcans drunk."

"A drunk Vulcan! WHOA!" he watched the two fellow officers, his jaw gaping slightly. "He's asking her permission to get drunk? SPOCK?"

"Sure looks that way to me. Not only that, but it looks like he's letting her decide how drunk." Bones shook his head.

Jim looked across the short distance to where his First Officer stood. He raised his voice only slightly, just enough to be heard over the general noise in the bay. "Hey, Spock, can't you decide for yourself what you want to eat?"

Spock did not so much as turn his face away from Nyota. "No." Only one word. Then he seemed to re-consider. "Not in this case." He stood there, the plate still in his outstretched hand. She would give him some of it, he was sure. She was still considering. Finally she reached out and broke off a small piece of the peppermint bark. She raised her hand toward his face and he opened his mouth. She laid the confection on his tongue and brushed his lower lip softly with her fingertips as her hand left his face. His eyelashes drifted slowly down as he savored the melting chocolate.

"More. Please."

"Not yet. That hasn't had a chance to hit your system yet." She took the plate away from him and held it herself, sitting it on top of her empty punch cup.

Jim watched in fascination. He could see small muscle movement in Spock's face as he sucked on the piece of peppermint bark. For some reason, his face looked softer than Jim could ever remember seeing it. He spoke softly to Bones once again. "Shouldn't you be taking notes or something? I mean, what an opportunity here."

Bones snorted as him. "Yeah, right. Durin' the party, I'm just goin' to whip out my tricorder and start takin' readings." He shook his head. "I do have a memory, Jim."

Spock was still watching Nyota, hoping that she would offer him another bite of the chocolate. Instead, she asked him a question. "What did you have to eat today?"

He looked at her, his head tilted. "I did eat today, Nyota. I have consumed sufficient nutrients."

"You're avoiding the question."

He looked to the side for a moment, then back at her. "Are you testing my memory?"

"Maybe. Just answer the question."

"For first meal, I had a bowl of oatmeal...with raisins. The raisins, while not necessary, are pleasant to eat." Here Nyota carefully suppressed a giggle. "I also consumed two slices of whole wheat toast....with strawberry jam." His ears were becoming warm and he was sure they were turning green. Nyota was smirking at him now. He continued. "At mid-morning, the Captain called me into the ready room for a quick meeting and I drank a cup of tea....and ate a cheese danish."

"Wait a minute! Nobody told me there were cheese danish in the ready room." Her eyes flashed at the captain, who studiously avoided her. Bones shrugged and took one step backwards, trying to remove himself from her glare. She looked back at Spock, but he was trying very hard not to look at her. "Okay, then what?"

"For second meal, I had a large salad of earth vegetables - lettuce, cabbage, red onions, bell peppers, radishes, jicama, pea pods,..." he paused. "There was another vegetable, I am sure of it, but I do not seem to be able to remember what it was." His brows drew together just a bit. "I should be able to remember that."

"Starting to get to you, isn't it? Sure you want more?"

He looked at her, very plainly now. "Yes. I do want more." He lowered his voice. "Please, Nyota."

She considered, then broke off another small piece of the peppermint bark and placed it in his mouth, once again caressing his lips as she did. He sighed a very small sigh and his lashes fluttered down again, almost to his cheeks this time, as his tongue swirled over the melting confection. Small bursts of intense tart mint mingled with the creamy softness of the white chocolate. It was just as wonderful as it had been the first time he had tasted it, back at the Academy. His mind drifted off for a moment, remembering that night and what had happened. That night had been a turning point, his eyes had been opened. Now he opened his eyes again and looked down at the lovely woman standing before him. Would she like what he had planned? He would soon find out.

Over in front of the tree, they were setting up the sound system and the small platform used to raise the performers just enough that people not standing right in front of the tree could see their faces. The talent show would start in just a few moments. The captain walked over, standing ready to give his usual Christmas speech.

Jim stepped up on the platform, took the mike from the sound man, and addressed the crew. He made them laugh first, then said a few things about fallen comrades and another year passing, then came back with a joke to liven things up again. Then he passed the mike to the next person in line. People came and sang Christmas songs, some in groups, there were a few guitars and a flute, some poetry recited and then something totally unexpected happened. Spock walked forward and spoke to the sound man quietly. He flipped through the menu on his board, grinned, and cued up some music. Spock nodded and stepped up on the platform, retrieving something from his pocket and concealing it in his hand. He stood squarely in the middle of the platform, clasped his hands behind his back in that familiar pose, and began to sing in a pleasant baritone.

"The snow is falling It's Christmas Eve

Presents are wrapped under the tree

Is there one for me?

I only want you for Christmas, baby

I don't need nothing else

I only want you for Christmas, baby

Tie a ribbon 'round yourself

Oh, tie a ribbon 'round yourself"

As he sang, Uhura drifted closer and closer to the small platform, until she stood directly in front of him.

"I ain't gonna write no letter send north to the pole

Cause what I'm wanting this year Saint Nick don't need to know

I only want you for Christmas, baby

I don't need nothing else

I only want you for Christmas, baby

Tie a ribbon 'round yourself

Oh, tie a ribbon 'round yourself

So put on your Christmas stockings I'll find that mistletoe

Let's get into the the holiday spirits

And honey ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho"

At this point, he brought his hands out from behind his back and handed something to Uhura. She looked down at what he had handed her and laughed.

"I only want you for Christmas, baby

I don't need nothing else

I only want you for Christmas, baby

Tie a ribbon 'round yourself

I only want you for Christmas, baby

I don't need nothing else

I only want you for Christmas, baby

Tie a ribbon 'round yourself"

As he sang the last chorus, she took the wide red ribbon he had handed her, unfolded it, wrapped it around her waist, and tied it in a big bow. The whole crew burst into applause. Spock stepped down from the platform and Nyota took his hand and lead him through the middle of the crowd and straight out the doors toward the turbolift.

Jim heaved a big sigh. That was certainly a sight one did not see every day. Beside him, Bones was silent for a moment, then whipped his tricorder out of its holster and began dictating quickly. He wanted to be sure that he didn't forget any of the signs he had witnessed.

Nyota led Spock down the corridor to their quarters. She tapped the touchplate at the door and entered, pulling him along behind her. She set the small plate she still carried down on the table at the end of the couch. Spock's eyes followed her hand. "Later. Maybe. We'll see." She leaned against him, wound her arms around his neck. "That was so lovely. To think that you planned that all out, just for me. I think you have a big thank you coming." Her eyes were shining, her face all soft and lovely. His heart rate accelerated. His temperature rose slightly.

She took his hand and led him into the sleeping area, turning him and pushing him gently down to sit on the edge of the bed. "Computer. Lights, 25 percent. Lock door. Com on alerts only." That taken care of, she bent forward and gave him a soft kiss, just barely brushing his lips. Then she began to undress him, one garment at a time, lingering over it, teasing him. He sat there, anticipating, enjoying, letting her do whatever she wished. The chocolate sang in his blood, making him feel all loose, uninhibited. When she had him down to his pants and briefs, she pulled him to his feet and swiftly pulled those off, as well. He grinned at her, reaching out.

"uhn uh. Just wait." She pushed him back down on the bed, making him scoot over to the middle, stretched him out on his back. She grinned wickedly at him, then began to remove her own clothing. He watched, eyes shining, as she slowly peeled off her garments. She was deliberately teasing him, increasing his anticipation. He was happy to allow her. He did wish she would give him just one more piece of the chocolate.

"Nyota. Just one more."

"I don't really think you need it, ashayam. It will keep. After all, New Year's is just a week away."

He licked his lips. New Year's. Yes, he had forgotten that. He could wait then. Unless he could convince her to give him some in between. He could be very persuasive. But for now, he had other things on his mind. And his body. Yes, she had all her clothing off now. That meant she would be coming to the bed very, very soon. And he was definitely ready, as she could obviously tell. She licked her lips, sliding her tongue across her lower lip slowly. His eyes followed her tongue. He would like to put his tongue there now. Why didn't she come closer?

Nyota knelt on the foot of the bed, between his feet. She picked up one foot and began to rub it, softly. She kneaded and rubbed his entire foot, until all the muscles relaxed. That felt so good. Then she turned his foot and kissed the bottom of his arch, her lips soft and cool against his skin. A fire bloomed there, spreading slowly outwards as she continued to press her soft cool lips against his skin. And then she stopped and laid his foot down. He gave a small sound of disappointment. But then she picked up the other foot and repeated her actions. Now he had two spots of fire. He panted, just the tiniest bit. Her cool fingers encircled his ankles, stroked up his legs, kneading the muscles in his calves. She bent her head and began to kiss his legs, first the right, then the left, starting at his insteps and working her way up. A kiss here, a tiny nip of her teeth there, a slow lick with her tongue. Now both of his legs were on fire. He lay there, trying not to move, reveling in the sensations she was causing.

She bent her head and swiveled his leg slightly with her hand, exposing the underside of his knee to her mouth. At some point, she had loosened her hair and it hung softly about her, swaying with her movements. When she bent so low and kissed the back of his other knee, her hair swept over his thighs, causing the skin to tingle and burn. Ah, that was so good. She continued on up his thighs, lips and hands caressing, building the fire higher. Then she stopped, moved out from between his legs. Where was she going?

"Nyota, k'diwa, come back."

"Hush, ashayam, I'm not going anywhere, just moving. See." Now she was higher up on the bed, kneeling beside his body, leaning over, hands on either side of his head. She bent down and brushed his face with her mouth, softly, softly, lips teasing his skin. She lingered over his temples, licked softly up the sweep of his eyebrows, gently bit the hard plane of bone just in front of his ears. He moaned beneath her. Her tongue swirled gently in one ear, then he felt her teeth, biting gently along the outer edge of his ear, moving upwards toward the tip, then closing her mouth completely around that sensitive tip, sucking. Ah, yes. A low growl from his throat, a soft, happy sound from hers. She moved across his face to the other ear, assaulting it as she had the first. He was practically delirious with joy now, flame burning brightly along all his nerves. His lok twitched and jerked as she touched him, ready for her.

She moved her attention to his neck, kissing him under the edge of his chin, where the skin was very sensitive, biting him gently on the side of his neck, down from his earlobe to the curve of his shoulder, harder there, hard enough to make him bow up from the bed, just a little, growling louder. She moaned at him, his arousal affecting her now. He could smell her. His nostrils flared, sucking her in. Yes, yes, k'diwa, I do smell you.

She settled back on her heels and took the hand closest to her in hers. Starting at his shoulder, she touched and tasted every centimeter of his skin, working her way slowly down his arm until she reached his hand. She turned his hand over in hers until it laid there, palm up. She buried her face in his hand, breathing on his skin, then brushed her soft lips over each of his fingers, from palm to tip, her tongue lapping at the sensitive fingertips, setting them all ablaze. He writhed upon the bed, whole body ablaze, mind burning, wanting her, loving her. She reached over and drew up his other hand, repeating her actions there. Now she held both hands, going from one to the other, tickling, licking, tiny, tiny nips. He was burning, burning, growling at her, his lok straining, engorged, hot.

She spread his arms apart, holding his wrists with her hands, until they lay upon the bed. She moved her body then, one knee sliding across his thighs, until she was poised above him. She leaned over, her breasts almost brushing his chest, her face above his. "What do you need, Spock?" A soft, low whisper, her voice so intoxicating.

"Only you, Nyota, k'diwa, only you."

Her lips descending, found his as her body opened, enclosed him. He trembled, control almost gone. She moved, sliding, friction against his hot skin, wetness, cool wetness against his burning. And now she opened up the link between them, wide, and he fell into her, losing himself completely. The white-hot fire rose up around them, in them, blazing, melting, fusing, and they were one with it.

In one tiny, tiny corner of his being, his analytical mind recognized the fact that she had been correct. The amount of chocolate she had given him had been exactly right. Somehow she always knew what was right for him. He was extremely pleased. He wrapped his arms about her, pulling her down against him, snugging her head against his neck, feeling her soft breath against his skin. How could he possibly want anything more?


	80. Chapter 80:One Down, Two to Go

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eighty - One Down, Two to Go**

**On the Enterprise**

**January 2261**

**Jim and Spock in the captain's ready room**

"This has got to be one of the very worst parts of being a captain." Jim ran his hand through his hair, gesturing at the paperwork on the table between them.

Spock looked back, his face not quite impassive. "Indeed. It is extremely hard to convey the proper attitude in a few words. To speak to someone you have never seen and convey such solemn news. I do not envy you your task."

"And then there's this other part that really, really sucks."

Spock looked at him quizzically. "Other part?"

"Yeah, Commander Cooley had a...companion. They lived together for over fifteen years, but they never did anything about it."

"You mean nothing...official."

"Yeah. They didn't even file a cohabitation request when that new order came down and we didn't catch it because they were already sharing quarters and had been ever since they came on board. Which was before I was captain."

"This complicates matters."

"Yes, it does, because now she's going to have to move out of her quarters."

"Surely not. That seems...inhumane. Especially under the circumstances." Spock's brows drew together.

"Well, she has no legal right to them. Didn't file the correct paperwork, so essentially she was trespassing in his quarters. Damn, this is bad. And she won't get his pension, either. It goes to his brother, as his only living relative."

"He did not have her down as next-of-kin?" Spock almost sounded incredulous.

"Nope. Apparently they started out in one of those periods of virulent anti-fratricide and just didn't trust StarFleet at all, so they never put anything at all down on paper." Jim rested his chin on his clenched fists. "This is so not right. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

**Spock**

He sat on the floor pillow in his meditation area, but he was not meditating. He was thinking. Very hard. They had filed the cohabitation request. If anything happened, she would not have to move. But had he ever put her down as next-of-kin? He did not think so. That would be corrected as soon as he arose. That still would not protect her completely. He had been severely injured only two months ago, with a recovery that took more than two weeks, even with all the stimulators McCoy had used on him. Had that injury proved fatal, what would she have received from StarFleet? Little or nothing. Even if he had designated her as next-of-kin before that, he did not believe that StarFleet would have assigned pension rights to her. There was no paper trail, and StarFleet was well known for the tedious amounts of paperwork required to do anything at all.

It was time for the next step. She had indicated that she did not wish to wait until the end of the five year mission for this to occur. And it had been nine months, two weeks, three days, 14 hours, five minutes since she had agreed to move her belongings into his quarters. Surely that was time enough.

He heard the door open and her footsteps, coming in. He rose from the floor and turned to face her. She had her arms full of clean laundry. Swiftly he crossed the room to assist her, taking the heavy package and setting it on the table, peeling back the seals so that they could access the clothing. She gave him a quick squeeze and went to the closet for empty hangers while he started putting the underwear in the dresser. He needed to try for an extra dresser again, hadn't there just been a shipment of standard furniture?

It took little time for the two of them to put the clothing away. He took the packaging and folded it until it was small enough to insert in the recycle slot. Then he turned and captured her hands, pulling her close against him. "Nyota, I have a request."

She looked up at him, ready to listen, not having any idea as to what was on his mind.

"I believe that it is time."

"Time? For supper?"

"No. Time to bond."

"I thought we were bonded." Her forehead crinkled.

"Yes, there is a bond between us, but it is not the complete bond, not permanent."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "I thought we were going to wait until the end of the mission for that."

"I do not wish to wait that long. I want to make you legally mine, now." His heart pounded, waiting for her reply.

"But, I thought that took an elder? I mean, that's what you said. I don't understand."

"It takes an elder to conduct the ritual, and we shall have to wait for that. But I can change the bond that already exists, widen it, make it permanent. If you agree."

She pulled one hand out from between his and raised it to his face. "I do agree. I do, Spock." Her face glowed at him, setting him afire. He drew her to the pillows where he had been only moments before, settling down with her facing him. He took her hand and laid it on his face, moving her fingertips to the correct locations, feeling her flowing into him. She reached for his other hand and brought it to her own face, holding it there as he found the contact points. The ever-present link between them opened wide, filling them with each other.

He spoke softly to her. "We had no ritual with our initial bond. And neither of us is currently in the throes of Pon Farr. So the traditional words do not entirely suit. I would like to combine the words from both those rituals, if you agree."

She smiled at him. "Whatever words you choose will be fine with me, ashayam."

He was filled with her, with her love for him, with her joy in what they were doing. He spoke the words aloud and fed them to her mind at the same time, so that she could speak them with him.

"Our minds, one and together

Touching, yet not touching

Apart, yet never apart

We are one.

Parted from me and never parted

Never and always touching and touched

We are one."

The bond bloomed between them, opening wider than it ever had before. He gasped at the intensity of it. She sighed, a long, drawn out breath, full of wonder. He was not sure how long they sat there, enraptured, before they dropped their hands. He leaned forward and kissed her softly and then drew her up from the floor, crossing to sit at the comlink with her on his lap.

"What are you doing, Spock?"

"Registering with StarFleet." He pulled up the correct forms and began to enter the information. She laid back against his chest and watched his fingers flying. When the signature block appeared, she took the stylus and signed. She checked all the little boxes that made him her next-of-kin, gave him the right to make decisions if she was incapacitated, assigned her pension to him on her death, all the little things that made this seem even more real. And then, with a flick of his fingers, it was sent to the captain for processing.

**Jim**

It was not even an hour after they sent out the form before he was pounding on their door. And he didn't give up until Spock appeared, wearing only a pair of loose pants. "What the heck is this then?"

"What does it look like?"

"But I thought that I got to perform the first wedding! I'm the captain after all! You can't do this without me!"

Spock looked at him like he was out of his mind. Maybe he was. But they had promised! He heard giggles from the bedroom.

"Oh, Jim! Go away! This is definitely not the time to discuss this." She was laughing so hard he could barely understand her.

"NO! I want this settled now! I'm the captain and I'm the only one on this ship who can legally perform weddings!"

Spock looked down at him. He grimaced. Then he opened his mouth and spoke in short, clipped sentences. "Friday. 1700. On the bridge. Goodnight." And he closed the door. Firmly.

Well, I guess that settled that! He stalked back down the corridor to his own quarters. Once there, he started making calls. After all, they only had three days to plan a wedding! The TGIF party would make the best wedding reception ever held on any starship!

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

Spock found himself pushed out of his own quarters by a group of women. Someone handed out his dress uniform and shut the door. He stood there in the hall befuddled. What had just happened? Fortunately, Jim came along at that moment and drew him down the corridor to his quarters to change his clothing. And explained the tradition to him, that the groom could not see the bride in her wedding finery until the ceremony started. "But it is just her dress uniform and I have sent her in that already."

"Never mind, Spock. Just accept. It's a wedding. No man understands weddings."

***

Spock stood on the bridge with Jim and Scotty and Bones, all in their dress uniforms. Scotty was actually wearing a dress kilt and carrying his bagpipe. Spock had no idea why. The other bridge officers were lined up on the far side of the bridge, facing the turbolift doors, waiting. When the turbolift light blinked and the doors started to slide apart, Scotty began to play. The turbolift seemed to be full of women, but Spock could not see Nyota. There were all of Nyota's friends, coming out one by one. Now the turbolift was empty. Where was Nyota?

The turbolift doors closed. Scotty continued to play. The women separated into two groups and lined up on each side of the doors. The light blinked again and the doors slid apart and there she stood. Someone had done something with her hair. It tumbled about her face, strung with those tiny flashing stones. And she had a wreath of flowers in her hair. And flowers in her hands. Where had those come from? Probably Sulu. The red silk of her jacket fit her body perfectly, shimmering and shining as she moved toward him. The long black skirt hid her legs and made it appear that she moved across the deck by some sort of magic.

He realized with a start when Jim poked him in the ribs that he had been holding his breath. She reached him and stopped, looking up at his face. He could not take his eyes off of her. Jim finally moved around in front of them, giving up on them turning to face him. He began his prepared speech. "Since the time of the first wooden sailing ships, all captains have enjoyed the happy privilege of joining two people in the bonds of matrimony. Today it is my privilege and joy to join together S'chn T'gai Spohkh and Nyota Uhura. Please join hands." Well that had been superfluous, because they had done that almost as soon as she was on the bridge.

Jim continued, being as solemn as he could. This was just such a great day! He panicked when they got to the ring exchange, but Bones pulled something out of his pocket and passed it forward to Spock, and the day was saved. He wasn't entirely sure at the end, but he gave it a good try anyway. "You may now kiss the bride."

Spock looked down at Nyota and bent his head just enough that their lips brushed lightly against each other. _Like the first time, k'diwa_. And she glowed back at him, full of joy.

Jim exulted. And it was all caught on film! And broadcast all over the ship, so everyone who was interested could see. He led them over to the table that had been set up and indicated where they should sign. There were only about thirty pages that needed signatures. Spock looked at him with a very strange look on his face. "Hey, it's all StarFleet regs, man, it's not my idea!"

When all the signatures were complete, and the forms approved and forwarded to StarFleet, he let out a yell. "Party time! Wedding reception in the hanger deck starts now!" You could hear the response all over the ship.

Spock looked green. Nyota looked a little unsure. Jim bent over towards them. "You have to put in an appearance - cut the cake, throw your garter, that stuff. Then we'll get you out of there."

"Jim, I'm not wearing a garter!"

He pulled a blue satin and lace confection out of his pocket. "Here you go! Just put that on in the turbolift." Spock's eyebrow rose so high he wondered if it was going to take off.

They sent as many people as would fit in the two turbolifts ahead. When they came back, there still was not room for everyone who was left on the bridge. The third time, they all managed to get aboard. They even let Spock and Nyota have the back lift all to themselves. So it wasn't much of a surprise when they emerged breathless and blushing. And Nyota was no longer carrying the garter in her hand.

All the people who had been on the bridge had formed a double line, holding back the crowd, so that Spock and Nyota could walk right across the hanger deck and stand beside the table with the large cake on it. Someone from records was there, with a holo-camera setup, taking pictures. With some coaching, Spock placed his hand over Nyota's and they cut the first piece of cake, laying it down on a plate someone stuck in front of them. They laid the knife down and Nyota picked up the plate, breaking off a small piece of the cake with her fingers and placing it in Spock's mouth, caressing his lips with her fingertips. Then he reached down and broke off a piece and placed it in her mouth. The crew went wild. Spock turned green again. Nyota laughed and laid her hand on his side, over his heart.

Then someone from the kitchens was there, dividing up the cake, serving it out on plates, setting it out for the crew. Jim pulled them down to the other side of the small platform and whispered to Nyota. Then he hollered out. "Okay, all you unmarried ladies, get up here." There was an immediate rush in their direction.

He leaned over and gave Spock instructions. Spock sputtered at him, but Nyota just grinned and told him to get with it. Spock knelt down and lifted up the side of her long skirt, revealing the lacy blue garter. Then he leaned over and caught it in his teeth and tugged it down her leg. When it got down to her ankle, she lifted her foot and he pulled it over her toes. He stood up, holding it out, and then flipped it into the air. There were hands waving wildly in the air all over the area in front of them and one smiling face who grabbed it and clutched it to her chest, shrieking with joy.

Now it was Nyota's turn. She held the small bouquet up, wiggled it about and tossed it out. Another frenzy ensued, with another young woman almost hysterical with glee. Spock shook his head, wondering at the sanity of these people.

Not long after that, the dance music started and they were pushed out onto the floor to take the first dance of the evening. Spock felt awkward and embarrassed, but Nyota filled his head so full of love and joy that he did not protest, but encircled her with his arms and swept her about the floor. It was not long after that that Jim and Bones kept their promise and managed to spirit them out the door and into the turbolift.

And when they were finally alone in their quarters, she rewarded him for his patience. He was never likely to forget that night.


	81. Chapter 81:More Frippery?

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eighty-one - More Frippery?**

**On the Enterprise**

**February 2261**

**Jim and Spock**

"This is why you're supposed to talk to your friends _before_ you get all impulsive and do stuff."

"I have not been impulsive. I have always acted in a rational manner."

"Yeah, sure. So who was it who got married without any rings?"

"Rings are not necessary. Vulcan bonds do not require outward displays such as jewelry to cement them. Although, since you did include one in the ceremony, it was fortuitous that McCoy had one in his pocket."

"Fortuitous, my ass. He knew damn well you hadn't thought about it. You did give it back to him, didn't you?"

"Yes, Nyota recognized that it was his, and it was much too large for her, anyway."

"So when are you getting her one of her own?"

Spock looked at JIm, trying to discern the meaning in this statement. Finally he spoke, with just a hint of nervousness in his voice. "This is indeed necessary?"

"Oh, man, you are in such deep shit! I really feel for you. Yes, it's _very_ necessary."

"But there is nowhere to obtain such a thing."

"Let me put it this way. Before you get to Africa for that big celebration her folks are planning, you _better_ have a ring." Jim watched the tiny emotional twitches on his friend's face. "I can offer advice on where to go shopping, if you want."

"Please."

"And now tell me what sort of plans you have made for the honeymoon. _Besides_ staying in bed the whole time."

"Honeymoon?"

"It's a good thing we've got another year to plan. Come on, we've got to go find Bones."

**Nyota**

She carried the latest packet from her mother into their quarters and laid it down on the table. She wasn't even going to open it until her friends got here later this evening. She was just overwhelmed with all the choices. Too many, too much, who knew that getting married involved so many choices? Her mother had been aghast to discover that she had been married on board ship in her dress uniform. Her ears still tingled from the dressing down she had gotten. She had thought that it had been entirely appropriate. Sarek and Selek had approved. The holo they had sent them was currently sitting on Sarek's desk, she had seen it there when they had called him last week. Her parents were another story altogether.

She sighed. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being girly now and then. It was just there there was _so much_ involved here. And it never seemed to end - as soon as she had sent her mother her opinion on one set of sketches, fabrics, flowers, cakes, on and on - here came another set. She just needed to make some decisions and stick to them - to tell her mother this was what she wanted and get with the preparations. Well, she would have lots of help tonight. She went digging in the box in the closet and hauled out all the other stuff her mother had sent. Most of this was going in the recycle slot tonight!

**Spock**

He walked into their quarters to see every available surface covered with those _things_ her mother kept sending. Was that _another_ one of those packets on the table? He cocked his head and looked at his bondmate. She did not look at all happy. Perhaps it was time to intercede? "Nyota, is that another packet from your mother?"

"Yes. Yes it is. And the last, hopefully. I am so tired of all these..._fripperies_! I had no idea what was involved. I was already at the Academy when my sisters started getting married. I just went home for the weddings - so I missed all this decision stuff." She had her head in her hands now. "Spock, I am so _tired_ of this!"

He found room on the couch to sit down beside her. "Then you must tell her. She will continue to send you these packets until you inform her of your choices." He reached out to brush the side of her face and she turned to him, leaning in for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, soothing.

"Well, that's what I'm going to do. That's why all this stuff is all spread out. I'm going to get my friends to help me make all the decisions tonight. And everything I decide against is going down the recycle slot. I've got to get rid of all this_ junk_." She waved her hand at all the scraps of fabric and lace, the sketches of dresses, the pictures of floral arrangements, that covered every surface in the room.

"I believe this is an excellent plan. But first, you must have nourishment. You cannot tackle such a project on an empty stomach or you will have another headache."

"Too right. Let's go eat." She seemed to have recovered some spirit, he noted. Hopefully, her friends would not all recommend different choices. That would be disastrous. He sincerely hoped that would not be the case.

**Nyota**

She was just the hostess tonight, it was someone else's turn to bring most of the refreshments. Unfortunately, they probably would not get around to the usual entertainment, but hopefully the others would forgive her. She looked around. She really needed to organize this stuff somehow. She began to stack it up, making piles on the table. One pile for dress fabrics, one for lace, another for other trims. One pile for flowers - both arrangements and bouquets. Another pile for shoes, another for jewelry, another for headpieces and veils. And there was even some stuff for Spock in there. And some pictures of reception decorations and some other odd stuff. She barely had it all sorted out before her friends started arriving. Spock had wisely left early tonight, not wanting to get caught up in her organizing.

In very little time, everyone was crowded around the table, pulling up every chair in the quarters that was small enough to fit. By common agreement, they started with the dress fabrics and sketches. Everything else had to fit with that. A couple of her friends carried the other piles and set them out on the couch. Now they spread out all the sketches and holos of dresses. The fabric had to fit the dress, so they needed to decide on that first. Each one she picked up and discarded when into a box on the floor. Soon over half the designs had been discarded. This was a definite help. Now she spread out the ones that had not been discarded immediately. Someone began to rearrange them by similarities - oh that was helpful. Look, this one was almost the same as that one - and she liked that one better, so throw this one in the box. One by one the designs were winnowed out. Until there were only three. She laid them side by side, looking from one to the other. But she couldn't make up her mind.

Then Janice had a great idea. "Look, there are only three designs left. So why don't you start on the fabrics? You can discard everything that won't look good in any of those designs. Maybe that will help."

"Oh, great idea! Okay, let's have that pile of fabric samples." Tamara was closest to the couch, so she leaned over and gathered them up, spilling them out over the table top. Silks and velvets and brocades and embroidered chiffons and satins and taffetas and oh, my god, what is that? The samples passed around the table, being stroked and crinkled and admired. First she eliminated everything was wasn't a color that she just loved. Susan asked for all the pieces she didn't want, saying they would make great pieces for the crazy quilt she wanted to make. There were lots of questions about that and another box was fetched for the things Susan wanted to keep.

The next step was to weed out all the fabrics that were too stiff and heavy for the three designs she was trying to decide between. Now almost half the fabrics had been discarded. Whew! Okay, now spread out what was left. Well, this piece wouldn't really look good in any of those designs, nor would that one. Hmmm, well none of the heavily embroidered stuff was going to work, was it? Okay remove all those. She tilted her head. No, none of those with the metallic shot was going to work, either. Nor that stuff with all the tiny pleats already set in. But that was nice stuff. She set the sample off to the side - maybe she could think of something else to have made from that. But it was so sheer. And then Sasha whispered something in her ear and she grinned. Of course! That scrap was quickly fastened to one page of the scrapbook with a quick note beside it - wedding night negligee! Jen picked up something else off the table and laid it beside the pleated stuff and she grinned even wider. She fastened it down as well and scribbled _nightgown_ beside it. That page just needed a sketch now.

She looked at the remaining fabrics and suddenly she remembered a specific piece of lace. "Hand me the lace, quick!" she rummaged through the pile, finding what she wanted. She pulled one of the sketches closer to her, laying the fabric and lace scraps in her hand down beside the sketch. All around the table sighs went up. "Oh, that's just lovely. Just perfect." Quickly all three items were fastened to an empty page. All the remaining fabrics and laces, except the very narrow ones, went into the boxes, along with the two rejected sketches.

Now the headpiece and veil - with the dress selected, that went much faster. And then the design to go with the fabrics selected for that special night. Yes! This one here!

What's left? Bouquet, floral arrangements for the ceremony - oh! Bridesmaid dresses!

Very soon the couch was completely cleared off and the only thing left on the table was the completed scrapbook. It went around the table and everyone admired the choices. Then Christine brought out her holo-camera and took close-ups of every page, and then down-loaded them to a small PADD for Nyota. She would send these to her mother later, when Spock was not around. It would not do for him to see what had been decided on. She took the scrapbook and hid it carefully. Susan fastened up her box and set it beside the door. Several of the others started feeding stuff through the recycle slot while the refreshments were set up. They were sitting around the table, eating and talking, when Spock stepped in. Was it really that late? Oops. The remaining refreshments were gathered up and distributed, and everyone trooped out quickly.

"Were you successful? Were you friends helpful?"

"Yes indeed. All decisions made. And well hidden, and don't you dare go looking. It's all supposed to be a surprise."

"So I have been informed. I am sure whatever you have chosen will be...beautiful. As will you." He caressed the side of her face gently and bent to brush her lips with his.

She sighed and leaned into him. "You're getting lessons, aren't you?"

He quirked his lips up at her. "I need no lessons to recognize beauty when I see it, k'diwa. Human wedding customs are another story altogether."


	82. Chapter 82:Conversational Vulcan

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eighty-two - Conversational Vulcan**

**On the Enterprise**

**March-April 2261**

**Jim and Spock and Nyota**

"First you need to master the basic greetings, after that you can work on more complicated stuff. So get your hand up here and make that sign. Correctly this time." She wasn't letting him get away with anything.

He concentrated on keeping the correct fingers together and the others apart. It was a whole lot harder than it looked. Eventually he managed - until he grinned in delight and his fingers did their own thing. He sighed and started over.

When Spock nodded his acceptance, JIm was glad to drop his hand and massage his poor fingers. But that only lasted a moment before he found himself trying to twist his tongue around the greeting that should accompany the hand sign. "Dif-tor heh smusma." It was that last word that threw him. He tried it several times, and Spock's eyebrow rose higher each time. Finally Nyota reached over and squeezed his mouth into shape, holding it there while he repeated the word. "Oh, so that's the way it works. Huh."

"Now try the reply. See if you can get that one without any help."

She was laughing at him, he knew she was. "Sochya eh dif." he could tell immediately by the twitch in the muscle next to Spock's left eye that he had not pronounced that first word correctly. "Just say it for me one more time, please." He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds. Then he tried it again.

She looked at him, her glare pinning him down. "I know you can do better than that. Get those vowels right."

He tried again. This time they looked at each other and nodded. He sighed with relief. Until she held up her hand and gave him the greeting, obviously expecting the reply. Twisting both hand and mouth at once was much harder, but he struggled through it. She wasn't entirely satisfied, but she shrugged as if to say, "what can I expect?". He tried once more and her expression improved considerably. Okay, now it was his turn to go first, wasn't it? So he tried again, very hard, hand and mouth coordinating better after all the repetitions. And Spock raised his hand and replied, just as though they did this every day.

"Have you tortured me enough for one day? I think my hand is broken."

"Poor little baby. Okay, but here's your homework."

"Homework? You're kidding, right?" He looked from one to the other. "Obviously not. So what do I have to do next? Count to ten? And learn basic colors? That should be easy." He turned to go, entirely missing the look that passed between them.

***

He held his fingers up in front of his face and concentrated. "wuhkuh, dahkuh, rehkuh, kehkuh, shehkuh, stehkuh, ohkuh, naukuh, lehkuh." He grinned widely. "See, told you I could do it."

She reached out and tapped the second finger on his left hand. "Which one is this?"

"Uh" His mind raced.

"No, you can't start at the beginning and recite until you get to the right finger. You have to _know_ them. You've learned how to pronounce the words, but you don't have the meanings down yet."

He glowered a bit. "I might have know there was a catch."

Spock's left eyebrow rose high. "It is not a 'catch'. It is necessary to actually make the correct association."

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha." He sighed. This stuff ought to be easier." They looked at him with an expression on their faces that told him that they were laughing at him. "Okay, okay, test me on the colors, I'm ready."

She brought out a stack of cards, each one a different color and shuffled them, turning the stack upside down on the table between them. She flipped over the top card. He looked at it. "Gahv-kur". She flipped over the next one. "Kin-kur" she continued to flip the cards, giving him as much time as he wanted to come up with the color name. "Mol-kur. Nesh-kur. Nev-kur. Pla-kur. Wan-kur. Yar-Kur. Yon-kur. Zhai-kur. Zhar-kur." He sat back and grinned. "Bet I got all those right."

"You did identify all the colors correctly. That was well done." Hey, coming from Spock, that was high praise.

"Next time be able to name every piece of clothing you are wearing as well as the part of the body you are wearing it on."

"And don't forget you still need to learn those numbers in random order."

That had to be a snigger, he was sure of it. Just because she was a damn language master didn't mean she could take it out on him. He sighed. He really, really needed to learn to carry on a simple conversation. And they were giving up their own free time to help him. "Thanks, guy, I really appreciate it."

"All the thanks we need is for you to actually learn to speak properly."

"I know. I'll work on it more." He was quiet a moment. "It's really embarrassing when Vulcans come on board and you two chatter away and I have no idea what's being said. I really do need to learn enough that I don't look so stupid."

She actually reached over and patted his hand. "You're learning. You just don't have a lot of time to spend on it. We understand that. Just keep it up. It may take you a year or two, but eventually you'll get there."

He tried not to feel depressed. He knew she was right. It wasn't something that he could learn overnight. He picked up the PADD with the vocabulary on it and waved good-night.

***

Saturday morning when he got to the gym, he found a set of earbuds stuck on the front of his locker. He stuck one in his ear and heard Vulcan. Hey, she made him a lesson. He almost ran to his treadmill he was so eager to start. He ran along, the Vulcan words drumming in his ears. He could do this. After all, he was Jim Kirk, captain of the USS Enterprise.

__________

Dif-tor heh smusma = Live long and prosper

Sochya eh dif = peace and long life

Wuhkuh = 1

Dahkuh = 2

Rehkuh = 3

Kehkuh = 4

Kaukuh = 5

Shehkuh = 6

Stehkuh = 7

Ohkuh = 8

Naukuh = 9

Lehkuh = 10

Gahv-kur = purple

Kin-kur = yellow

Mol-kur = magenta

Nesh-kur = black

Nev-kur = maroon

Pla-kur = blue

Wan-kur = white

Yar-kur = green

Yon-kur = red

Zhai-kur = grey

Zhar-kur = orange


	83. Chapter 83:Annual Readiness Assessment

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eighty-three - Annual Readiness Assessment**

**On the Enterprise**

**May 2261**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

"Okay, listen up everybody." The captain tried to get the senior staff gathered in his ready room to settle down. "We really need to get these details settled. We're supposed to get this finished by the end of the week. There won't be time to write up the reports if we don't. And I _know_ that you don't want to spend all Friday evening and all day Saturday writing reports."

Suddenly, there was silence. People looked at each other all around the table. Then there was a great show of examining the data that had been displayed.

"Better. Now does everyone have the schedule for their department finished? I need those schedules right now, folks!" The message chime on his PADD began to ring in a quick staccato. Files were coming at him faster than he could read the titles. "Spock, do you have the master schedule finished?"

"I am awaiting two files. Ah, here they are. Just a few moments, captain, and it will be finished." The First Officer bent to his task while the captain continued to ask questions. Then the screen on the wall was full of the events scheduled for this week. Drills and inspections all over the ship. The very last drill scheduled was the lifeboat drill on Friday morning. Then the final reports were due by Friday afternoon at 1600. Everyone had their assignments, many preparations had been made. The first drill was scheduled to start in an hour.

"Does anyone have any questions? Any preparations not finished? Everyone knows who to send their reports to? Are we ready, folks?" Everyone seemed to think so. He certainly hoped so. They had learned so much about drills since this mission began. Hopefully they wouldn't have any of the disasters they had suffered through the first year. He sent his officers off to start their inspections. The bridge was going to be lonely this week, with his senior officers coming and going, conducting inspections and drills all over the ship. He heaved a sigh. Command was not easy.

**Scotty**

The spare parts inventory was complete and signed off. He forwarded copies to Kirk and Spock. That part of his duty was finished, thankfully. He hated the inventory. He looked the report over and noticed several items were in very low supply, so he filled out a requisition and sent it on its way. Now to be sure that all the recalibrations had been done correctly. He lifted the special tricorder off his desk, stuck a sonic screwdriver in his back pocket and headed out of his office towards the engine pods.

**McCoy**

He hovered near the door of his office, watching his staff deal with the sudden influx of 'wounded'. He tried to keep out of the line-of-sight of the other doctors, but still keep a clear enough view that he could be sure that things were progressing smoothly. Triage was over there and M'Benga was handling it well. One bay had been set aside for non-terran injuries and each biobed was set up for a different species. Wonder whose idea that had been? It seemed to be working well. Minor 'injuries' were being treated on that side and the involved crewmembers sent off on their way as soon as they had been treated. And there was one nurse entering all the records. The others were bringing her PADDs and she just sat there manipulating the data continuously. That was certainly more efficient than what they had done last time. Looked like his crew had it all together. He beamed. They might actually get through this thing without a major upset this time.

**Nyota**

From her secluded spot in her tiny office, she triggered the 'distractions' she had prepared. She watched her team go into immediate action. One of them came running to her, giving a concise summary of the problem, while two others started stripping the covers off the affected relays, looking for the source of the error. Someone else was isolating the affected circuits, being sure there was no power into the area where people would be working. Things were going well.

**Spock**

Having finished the inspection of the Science Lab, he took advantage of a short lull to consolidate the reports streaming in. When he had a detailed analysis of the morning's achievements, he forwarded it to the captain. After lunch he would launch the first of the 'episodes' he had prepared. It should prove to be interesting to watch.

**Jim**

He read Spock's summary, pleased with what he saw. He had his fingers crossed that they were going to get through this with flying colors this year. He was just going to sit here in the command chair and let everyone show him what they could do.

**Crew Deck, 0200**

With absolutely no warning, the artificial gravity failed. People floated up off their beds. And everything laying around loose in their quarters floated as well. Forty-five seconds later, the klaxons went off. People flailed about, trying to get down to the floor. Those fortunate enough to have their anti-gravity boots in their quarters managed to make it out into the corridors and down to the turbolift, headed to work assignments to find and repair the damage. A few poor souls, those who had ignored the instructions to 'be prepared' found themselves falling heavily to the floor when the gravity was restored. McCoy had a real need for triage then, as there were several injuries sustained. Spock and Scotty stood with heads together, checking over the reaction times. Jim couldn't resist clumping down the corridor in his anit-gravity boots, having the time of his life. This was something he didn't get to do very often.

**Mess Hall 1200**

With no warning, all the food synthesizers started producing very hot coffee in very large quantities. The floor was covered with a large puddle of hot coffee before someone got the power cut. Fortunately, no one had been burned. And then the lights went out. One of the cooks started yelling, loudly. Someone else found an emergency light and brought it to him so that he could see to move away from the hot oven he had been pulling a large roaster out of. Happily, he was not burned, either. Then the scent of sewage came pouring out of the air vents. People were gagging all over the room. The watchers kept tab on the time that passed before all the problems were cleared up. Much better than last year.

**Gym 1700**

Right in the middle of the most active sparring session of the day, the artificial gravity increased by ten percent. People staggered and slipped. And then the walls somehow became magnetized enough that the free weights started sliding across the floor, along with several other pieces of equipment. Now people were trying to jump out of the way. There was a mess of confused people. And then the gravity in the pool room decreased fifteen percent, causing the water to float up over the lip of the pool. Altogether a very interesting scene. The watchers carefully timed the response. All of it went into the reports.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

They sat in the captain's ready room, reports spread out all around them. There was only one item left on the list and it would start in exactly ten minutes. Each of them had a station to go to and it was time to get there. They needed to be in place before the klaxons started sounding.

It was still ship's night. The majority of the crew would still be sleeping. They had planned it this way deliberately, knowing that this always caused more confusion. This was one drill that needed to go off perfectly, no matter what time of day or night it occurred.

The klaxons sounded. The recorded messages played. People poured out of their quarters, dressing as they ran. Lifeboats filled up and sealed. The watchers timed everything. Even the lifeboat that was sealed up with only three people inside. Those people would get a reprimand - if this had been a real emergency, they would have condemned the other five people who should have been in that pod. There was one lifeboat that would not seal. Two of the people assigned to it panicked and tried to force their way into another pod, fighting with the people who were assigned there. Quickly, security came and hauled them away.

The klaxons stopped. The all-clear sounded. Lighting returned to normal. All the mechanical difficulties which had turned up were logged for immediate attention. The watchers entered all their data quickly and returned to the ready room. Breakfast was being brought in as they gathered. They sat around the table and ate and discussed what had happened. The final reports were quickly summarized and folded into the week-long summary. The whole thing was projected onto the large screen and discussed while they continued to eat. All-in-all they were pleased. A few things that needed attention. A few people who definitely needed attention. But definite improvement over last year. A good showing. One the captain was pleased to pass on to StarFleet Command. Time to relax and enjoy the fact that it was all over for another year.


	84. Chapter 84:A Walk on the Wild Side

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eighty-four - A Walk on the WIld Side**

**On the Enterprise**

**June 2261**

**Spock**

"We have an opportunity to take some shore leave, if you are interested."

She turned her face to him and glowed. "Where? As if it really matters. I would love to get off the ship for a few days."

"We have been ordered to Fandus III to perform a survey. There is no indigenous intelligent species. The captain has approved shore leave for those wishing to camp or hike." His lips quirked up at her. "There are no facilities of any sort. It will be completely primitive."

She leapt up and flung herself on him. "Spock! Camping! Oh, yes. Oh, please."

He wrapped his arms about her and allowed himself one small chuckle before he bent to kiss her. "You have one hour to pack. We will be in the first group to follow the survey team. I will get the backpacks down."

And she hugged him fast and was flying away, pulling things out of drawers and piling them up on the bed. She gave him orders as she began to pack and he did not hesitate to bring her the things she demanded. Hiking boots. Heavy socks. Firestarter. Washcloth. Two towels. Sleeping bags. Jeans. Flannel shirts.

"Oh, what is the weather - maybe we don't need the flannel shirts."

"It is fall - we will need the flannel shirts. And the jackets, as well."

"Okay, get those too, then. And maybe sweats as well. It may get cold at night."

He wound himself around her and nipped at the nape of her neck. "I will keep you warm at night, k'diwa." he nuzzled her again and smelled her response. He smiled into the back of her head, rubbing himself against her, tantalizingly.

"Spock! I can't pack with you doing that! Ahhhh." She moaned as his hands roamed down her body.

Satisfied with her response, he backed away and continued to bring her things until she pronounced the packing complete. Then it was a rush to change their clothing into something more suitable for the planet below. He clipped his communicator to the inside of his hip pocket and picked up his pack, settling it on his shoulders. She was there, adjusting it until the fit was perfect. And then he held hers while she shrugged into it.

They were out the door and half way to the transporter deck before she thought to ask how much leave he had wheedled out of the captain. "We have five days. It was as much as I was able to secure. And two days of that would have been our free time anyway."

"But five days, Spock! Five whole days!" She was practically dancing down the corridor, even with the pack strapped to her back.

They were actually in the transporter room before she realized that there was one essential they had not packed. "FOOD!" He pointed across the room. There was a large cooler with strap-on handles sitting there with his name blazoned on it. There were two others as well, with other names. They would not be the only ones eagerly hiking out into a new world.

***

When they arrived at the temporary camp the survey team had set up, they were given a small, folded map. "Sorry, it's not better, but this was the decision. It covers about 20 kilometers in every direction from this point. Since you're the first team, you get to choose your direction. We'll try to send people out so nobody is very close to anyone else. If you see anything really odd, please let us know." They looked over the map and found the small river winding up to a small range of hills. That was definitely where they wanted to go. The survey lead marked their route on his master map and they took off, eager to find out what lay ahead of them.

They moved between the towering trees, pointing out flying insects and a strange, small animal that seemed always to hang by its tail, birds, and flowers, to each other as they walked. The air was very pleasant, just barely cool, and their flannel shirts were exactly right. They covered a fair amount of ground before the light began to dim, just about the time they came to the banks of the small river. They choose a small, flat stretch of ground, not too far from either the trees or the water, and built a fire ring before ranging about to find firewood.

Before too long, they had a nice campsite - ground cloth spread out, sleeping bags zipped together, fire blazing. The packs were hung from a convenient tree. They would hike about half the day tomorrow and make a permanent camp, ranging out from that in a different direction each day. After supper they sat in the rapidly darkening silence, watching the stars and talking quietly. And then they continued what had been begun in their quarters earlier, acquainting this new world with sounds it had never heard before.

***

In the cool morning light, they awakened, wrapped close around each other. She elevated herself on one elbow and looked down at him, her eyes twinkling. "If you could have one wish, right this minute, what would it be?"

He swallowed, the tips of his ears turning green. His voice came out husky with desire. "Nyota, I..I.."

She wiggled against him. "Yes?"

Unable to speak, he brought his hands to her mouth. She slid over his body, rising up so that her wet center rested over the part of him that was fast growing larger, her knees on each side of him. She took his hands in hers and began to tantalize him, with fingertips first, and then tongue, and then tiny, tiny little bites, until he was groaning, his head arched back, his eyes heavy, his lok hard and hot against her. And when he could last no longer, he reached for her hips and raised her enough that he could thrust up into her, growling, exulting in the feel of her, everywhere, _loving_ him. The ecstasy that washed over him was so wonderful that he shook with it, feeling her clench about him, crying out, holding tight to his shoulders. When he could think and breathe again, he gathered her down close to him, murmuring in her ear, against her neck, so full of happiness that he could not contain it.

***

They did eventually manage to rise and wash in the cold river water, dressing again as yesterday. After a quick breakfast, they scattered the remains of their fires and strewed dirt over it all. Then they picked up their packs and headed upstream. They did not notice how many of the small animals with the long tails swung from one tree to another behind them.

***

When the sun was high in the sky, they found the spot they had been looking for. The shore was slightly wider here, and covered with a short, grass-like plant. They picked a spot and pitched their small tent, tying the flaps back so that the light from the fire would illuminate the interior. They built another fire ring and gathered wood and stacked it to one side. Spock hung the food hamper from a rope in one of the trees. They set the packs against one wall of the tent and laid out the sleeping bags again. Then they found a fallen log and dragged it over close to the fire ring for someplace to sit while they ate. They stood for a moment and admired their campsite, and then had a fast lunch, eager to set out for another hike.

They ranged further up the bank of the river, staying within sight of the water, admiring the scenery. And when they estimated they had spent half the available daylight, they curved back towards their camp, further within the woods, seeing different plants, more small flying things. Just as the sun was setting, they arrived back at their campsite, leaving the train of watchers in the trees behind them.

She sat the small pot on the side of fire so that they could have tea after supper. And they sat on the fallen log until the sun had completely disappeared. And then he slid down onto the ground, leaning back against the log, his knees bent, and drew her down onto his lap, touching and kissing and murmuring to her, until she shuddered against him and begged for him to carry her to the tent. So he did. But she did not sleep any time soon.

The watchers in the trees listened carefully until the strange sounds ended. And then they withdrew, further into the trees, where they were unobserved.

***

The next day they went first straight back into the woods from their campsite, enjoying the sunlight filtering through the trees, the rustle of the leaves, the songs of the flying things. They found bright insects climbing trees, delicate flowers hidden under fallen wood, almost rotted away, more of the funny little animals that hung from their tails. And sometimes they just stood and wrapped themselves around each other and nuzzled, happily. They were totally unaware of being watched.

When they became hungry, they munched on the small lunch they had brought with them and curved back toward the river, taking a different path back, seeing more rocks, more open space, than they had seen before. And they reached the shore while the sun was still warm, and so they stripped and rushed into the water. She shrieked at the coldness of it and he laughed aloud at the expression on her face, totally relaxed and at peace. They washed quickly and retreated to the fire he had had the forethought to build, drying themselves on the towels, which they then spread out to dry. And then he pulled her into the tent, down on the sleeping bags, and devoured her while she sighed and moaned and wound herself about him. And the watchers watched.

***

Each day they went in a slightly different direction, until they had covered a large semi-circle based against the river. They were thoroughly relaxed when they arose the last morning, packing everything up securely and scattering the ashes of their campfire well. They stood for a moment, looking about, hand in hand, remembering. And then they set off, back toward the survey camp. This time they headed straight for it, through the woods. And were still not aware of their silent watchers, following.

***

When they strode into the encampment, they were met by one of the biologists. "What on earth has been following you?" she demanded to know.

They looked at each other blankly. "Following us?"

"Yes, following you. Ever since you showed up on our readings, there has been a large number of small lifeforms close behind you. Did you not see or hear anything?"

"We have seen many things. We have created a list for you." He held out the folded map and showed her the cramped writing on the back. "But we have not been aware of anything following us." His brow was furrowed. He looked at her and she shrugged.

"If anything was following us, it must have been friendly."

The biologist shook her head. Whatever it was, they would eventually find out. They had a good electronic signature.


	85. Chapter 85:Blackout

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eighty-five - Blackout**

**On the Enterprise**

**July-Aug 2261**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects.**

They went through a quiet period where nothing much happened. The bridge was quiet. Nothing seemed to break on the ship. There weren't any fights anywhere - the brig was empty. Everything they ordered was there at the next stop waiting for them. It was almost too good to be true. The regular poker games went on with no interruptions. The girls gathered and watched some good stuff while the guys played with their cards. They ate enough chocolate to stock a small store. The gym was the site of much intense training. And the pools were used extensively, as well. It was almost like working in an office somewhere planetside. And they all kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had to drop eventually.

They were at the far end of their patrol arc, right at the edge of the sector, ready to turn about and start off in the opposite direction, when it happened. One moment everything was smooth running, and the next the ship was vibrating like a tuning fork. People went flying, sliding across the deck until the ship lurched again, and then sliding in the other direction. Everything that wasn't bolted down went flying after them. Including some things that people would just as soon not have landing on them. And of course it happened smack in the middle of the afternoon, when the maximum amount of work was being done.

And then the ship just hung there, shields down, power at ten percent, emergency klaxons sounding all over the ship. On the bridge, people picked themselves up, or picked each other up, and started checking out the consoles to see what was working and what wasn't, and trying to find out what had happened.

**Spock**

When the first jolt hit, he saw Nyota tip out of her chair onto the floor. She had had both hands suspended in the air and couldn't grab anything quick enough. She came sliding across the floor towards him and he bent over, one hand clenched on the edge of his console, and scooped her up with the other. She grabbed hold of him tightly, freeing up his arm to find something else to hold onto. As the ship continued to shake, she managed to wrap her legs around both him and his chair, aiding him in the effort to keep them from being thrown about again. He could see that she had a small cut on her forehead, but there was nothing he could do about it until the shaking stopped.

When he was certain that the shaking had stopped, he drew back and examined her cut. It was very small and barely bleeding. He knew it must sting, but it did not seem like anything that would interfere with her work. He laid one hand against her face, soothing, and she assured him that she had no real injuries. Probably some bruises from being flung out of her chair. She untangled herself from him and carefully stood up. He held onto one hand as she sidled sideways across the edge of the console until she got to her seat. When he was certain she was seated and had her hands on her board again, he looked to his own board. What had just happened?

Kirk was yelling for medics and shouting orders at everyone. Nyota was beginning to receive reports and here came the damage reports. He began quickly to collate the reports. This was not good. Within an hour, they had the bad news. They were going to be limping along for some time. The first thing to do was get the power relays repaired, so that the shields could be restored and the engines restarted. He was not at all surprised when Scotty requested his aid. He told Kirk where he was going and ran his hand over the back of Nyota's neck on the way off the bridge. She would take over collating the reports, if any more trickled in. Chekov would continue to try to figure out what had caused the damage.

After six hours, the combined engineering and science lab crews managed to get the power relays back online. They were down to two intact dilithium crystals and a number of fragments. The fragments went to the science lab for an attempt to fuse them into something usable. He and Scotty sagged over Scotty's desk while they listened to the bridge crew make the attempt to bring the shields back online. Scotty heaved a large sigh when it worked and shook his head wearily. "Time for a nap, I think, lad. And then a shower and some food."

He agreed wholeheartedly. Wearily he started for home, realizing that all the turbolifts were out. Well, he would just have to climb the Jeffries tubes, then. He arrived back at their quarters too tired to do more than strip and crawl into bed with Nyota, who did not even wiggle. He curled himself around her and pulled the covers up to his ears. Their quarters were much too cool, probably not enough power to heat the ship correctly. And then he was asleep.

**Nyota**

When Spock headed for engineering, she took over some of the functionality of his console. It was over an hour before his replacement managed to get to the bridge. From him she heard about the damage elsewhere on the ship. Of course, she had seen the reports, but there had been so many of them that she had not had time to read details. She stayed at her post until she was practically falling asleep and was greatly relieved when one of her team members finally showed up to relieve her. It was then that she learned that all the turbolifts were out. Well, home was downhill from here.

It took far too long to get to their quarters. She rummaged in their collection of snacks and found ration bars, laying one out on the table for Spock and eating one herself. And then she stripped and crawled into bed, too tired to think of anything else, and still aching from being thrown out of her seat and sliding across the floor.

When she awoke, Spock was curled around her, huddled close. It was chilly. That probably meant that the heaters were damaged. That could be bad. She slipped out of bed, shivering. She ran straight to the closet and pulled out her heavy robe and went into the bathroom. She ran water in the sink and quickly discovered that it was all cold. Oh, joy. There was no way she was taking a cold shower. She didn't suppose the synthesizers would be putting out hot water, either, but it was worth a try. But the power light was not even lit. She sighed heavily. She wasn't even sure what time it was and only the emergency lighting was on. Well, hell. She went to the dresser and pulled out socks and tee shirts. She put hers on and headed for the bed. Spock was shivering now. She ducked under the covers and pulled the socks on his feet. He roused enough to help her pull the tee-shirt over his head. Then she crawled back out of the bed and went to the storage cupboard and brought over the extra blanket. She spread it over the top of the others and crawled back in beside him, snuggling close. He did stop shivering then, pulling her close against him and falling back asleep. If it was actually time to get up, he would not have gone back to sleep, no matter how tired he was, so she let herself drift off as well.

**Spock**

He woke, not as warm as he would have liked to be. It took a moment for him to understand why. He still felt tired. Nyota was sleeping again, as well. He hated to wake her, but if there was any chance of hot food in the mess hall, they needed to go there. When he bent to waken her, she sleepily nuzzled against him and then stretched. She knew as well as he did that they could not stay there in the bed. He went to the dresser and drew out a pair of briefs and a pair of pajama pants, putting them both on. Then he added his uniform trousers and undershirt, over his tee-shirt. Last he drew on the uniform overshirt. He was reasonably warm now. Nyota had dressed very similarly to the way he had, drawing out the trouser uniform that she seldom wore. He sat down to draw on his boots and went into the bathroom to brush his hair. She was there, trying to get her hair to behave. He took the brush from her and attacked it vigorously. In only a few minutes they were heading for the mess hall. There was a line snaking out the door and down the hall. Hopefully that meant that there was hot food.

When they finally got close to the head of the line, someone took their order. Apparently none of the synthesizers was working at all. Nor were the large ovens. It was all short-order cooking from a very limited menu. And since some of the stasis units had failed, they were going to be eating whatever was in those units first. This did not sound good at all.

After eating, they headed for the bridge. It was necessary to climb the Jeffries tubes, of course. This could get old very fast. There was only emergency lighting on the bridge as well. They went about the bridge, checking for damage, turning off everything that was not absolutely necessary. By lunchtime the temperature had finally climbed to an almost normal level.

Kirk called a lunch meeting in his ready room and they spent three hours going over reports, prioritizing repairs, trying to determine their status. It was fairly bleak. With luck, they would be back into a busier area of the sector in six months. If nothing broke under the strain. If everyone conserved. There probably would not be any hot water for at least half of that time. And they would have to reduce the temperature at night, as well. Ship's stores was issuing extra blankets.

As soon as the meeting was over, Nyota headed out to get blankets while there were still some left. She had to stand in line for two hours. He met her just as she managed to get back to their quarters, exhausted from pulling the blankets through the Jeffries tubes.

He wasn't sure it was worth the effort to go to the mess hall, but they needed to keep up their strength. There was only one meal offered, vegetable stew and biscuits, with fresh fruit. There were also some type of meat patties, but neither of them wanted one. At least the stew was hot and tasty.

Back in their quarters, they stripped off their uniforms, but crawled into bed wearing the loose pants and two layers of tee-shirts. He had a feeling they would be wearing this set of underwear until it was very ripe, because there was currently no way to clean it.

***

They limped along. They got up to 25 percent power. The stasis units were all fixed. There was hot water for thirty minutes each morning. People were allowed to take one shower a week. They were headed back towards the center of their sector, but at a very slow rate. Communications was still out and they hadn't been able to figure out why. Nyota spent a lot of time in the lab, checking things. Unfortunately, some of her equipment was still without power, which didn't help at all.

***

Someone figured out how to rig some solar panels in the observatory. That produced a little extra power whenever they got close enough to a star. They finally managed to fuse the shards of dilithium crystals and got a power boost to 45 percent. Now they had hot water morning and evening. People were allowed to take two showers a week and the laundry was accepting underwear and pajamas. The main lighting came back on. Morale improved.

***

It was seven weeks after the damage when the communications consoles finally came back on line. Nyota sat at her place on the bridge and worked her panel, calling and calling. Evidently their range was much reduced. It took her three hours to contact StarFleet. Two days later there were two ships hanging off their bow, laden with spare parts and supplies. They had been marked down as 'lost in space'. StarFleet was enthusiastically happy to find them alive and well, if a bit smelly.

A week later, they had the first TGIF since before the incident. The party was an immense success. Almost everyone on board attended. And the next day, they assumed their regular patrol runs. The ship was back in business.


	86. Chapter 86:How Far Can You Fling That?

Into the Wild Black Yonder Chapter Eighty-six - How Far Can You Fling That?  
On the Enterprise September 2261 The Usual Cast of Suspects.  
The women decided that they had to have one sporting event at the Faire this year that they could excel in. The men shouldn t get to have all the fun. So they got together in groups all over the ship and discussed it. And then they obtained the necessary equipment and set up a practice range and worked on their skills.  
The men, on the other hand, having solved the problem of the tournament, were off on to something new. And they weren t telling what it was. There did seem to be a lot of model building going on, however. And a lot of gathering in groups, in corners, heads together, talking quietly and gesturing. What it was all about, the women couldn t tell.

As the time drew closer, there was definitely some building of something going on. There was a lot of secrecy involved with it. Although they tried, none of the women could find out what was going on. It was like one of those clubs that little boys form, with no girls allowed. The men just shut their mouths whenever any of the women was near. And resorted to lots of whispering. Whatever it was, they were highly excited about it. All the women were able to glean was that distance and weight were involved. That could mean almost anything.

The day of the Faire came. All over the ship, people dressed in their selected garb. This year, the women in our little group all seemed to sport tooled leather armpieces. They were quite decorative and covered the whole left forearm and wrist. The men were puzzled over them, and why all of the women seemed to be wearing them, but they had all learned by this point not to call attention to the fact that one woman was wearing something similar to what another woman was wearing. By no means were they going to speak up.  
But when they were all guided to the new Archery Range they realized what the armpieces were for. The men stood in a group and watched. And took bets. The women were actually quite good. And the special demonstration was amazing. The men were quite vocal in their appreciation of the women s new skills. Even Spock let out a shout when Nyota split one arrow with another, right down the middle of the shaft - both arrows splang in the center of the target. And then his cheeks and ears turned quite green when Jim pounded him on the back in glee. Hopefully no one else had heard.

The tournament was just as exciting as last year s had been. The fighting surged back and forth across the field, weapons clanging, men shouting, dust rising. The people in the stands yelled their encouragement, jumping to their feet when something especially exciting happened. The jousting involved just as many men tumbling to the deck as before, incurred just as much yelling, screaming, back-pounding as ever. The winners of each event got just as loud an ovation, wore smiles as wide as always. And there was certainly as much testosterone flowing.

But when the melee was over and the victor had taken his victory lap, there was a sudden surge to get the field cleared. The women knew that soon the mystery the men had been working on would be divulged and leaned forward eagerly when the curtain at the far end of the field drew back. Onto the field they came, lumbering forward in all their majesty - catapults! A collective gasp went up, all through the stands. There were four of them, all different. They were drawn by cargo drones and they were massive! Where had those huge timbers come from? They paraded across the field and the whispers swept through the stands, awe and wonder and anticipation. Before they even reached their pre-determined resting points, there were bets in the stands about how much weight they could fling. And how far.  
When each of the massive frameworks was parked in its spot, teams rushed out to tie them down to the recessed bolts provided. The cargo drones were herded off. And now the loads were brought out. Each team got the same load and set up their own machine. At the signal, they were flung! With enormously loud splats the loads sailed through the air and landed on the deck. The whole ship vibrated from the impact. There was massive rebound from the machines, straining against their tie-downs. The teams struggled to re-align them, back into the correct positions. The official measurers dashed out with their long tapes, and shouted out the results. And then the remains were hastily cleared away, ready for the next round.  
Each load was heavier than the one before. The noise in the stands increased exponentially with each round. The quantity and quality of the bets increased as well. Even the skeleton crew on the bridge could feel the vibration when the loads hit the deck. On the third round, there was a loud crack and the arm of the catapult on the far end broke in half. Men ran in all directions to escape the debris. McCoy jumped up and hurried out onto the field to be sure no one was severely injured. He came back to his seat shaking his head.  
On the fifth round, the ropes on the middle catapult snapped, lashing about. The load dropped straight down on the deck, barely missing the leader of that team. After some quick cleanup, the contest continued with the two remaining catapults. The tension in the stands was enormous. The size of the bets was as well.  
On the tenth round, there was a massive explosion of wooden fragments as the main timbers of the near catapult simply disintegrated from the pressure. Splinters flew everywhere. People all over flung up their arms to shield their faces. All except Spock and Scotty and Jim, who were high-fiving each other and pounding on each other s backs. Spock recovered first, assuming his normal placid face, except for the twitching of his lips, which continued for over half an hour. His eyes sparkled and shone, as well. As they sat at the banquet table, Nyota could smell his excitement. She knew quite well that she would not be getting any sleep this night!  
All over the banquet hall, men were talking about the distance and weight records. There was so much excitement it was totally uncontainable. First the melee and then the catapults! The women just sat and laughed. Men were so predictable. 


	87. Chapter 87:Blockade

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eighty-seven - Blockade**

**On the Enterprise**

**October-November 2261**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects.**

The orders were explicitly clear - do not let a single ship of any sort through the line.

They had their assigned arc to patrol. There was another ship on either side of them, with a different arc to patrol. They overlapped just slightly at the ends - while they were at the furtherest end of their arc, another ship would be in the opposite end of the arc. There were no holes left where no one was assigned.

It was tedious and tense. They stayed on yellow alert the whole time. There were no TGIF parties. Thankfully, no other events were scheduled for this time period. People sat their shifts tensely, watching everything. Each tiny little blip was investigated mercilessly. Nothing went unchecked - two or three times. No one trusted anyone else's word until it was collaborated.

They communicated with the other ships in code. Nyota was busy. She barely had time to breathe. Her mind was full of encryption codes and substitution phrases and long mathematical keys. It became harder and harder to relax at shift end.

And then they went to silent running. Every unnecessary power use was prohibited. The normal boots were exchanged for texture-soled socks. Everything possible was covered with sound-deadening baffles to prevent echos. There were ships out there, cloaked. They had been detected by the disturbances they caused - the shimmering of the stars being reflected around them. Without the triangulation from multiple ships, they might have been missed. All the clicks and pings and chimes of normal operation had been silenced. It was as though the ship held its breath.

On the bridge, only the emergency lighting was on, except for the lights of the consoles. The dimness was so different from the normal brightness that everyone was automatically subdued. There was no banter. Eyes were glued to instruments, looking for any abnormality - anything to give them an edge. Nyota said with eyes close, fingers gently twitching against the earpiece as she adjusted it minutely, trying to find anything out of the ordinary to listen to. Beside her, Spock's fingers slid slowly over his displays, enhancing there, enlarging here, fine-tuning something else.

Suddenly Nyota straightened up. Instantly, Spock's eyes were on her. She held one hand out toward him, fingers flashing in code. He shifted what was displayed on his board, searching for what she had found. A sharp hiss of breath when he saw the distortion, just there where she indicated. Kirk was out of his seat and hovering over his shoulder in a flash. Long fingers pointed, Kirk bent closer, looked hard, took off across the bridge. At the helm, he bent and fingers flashed again, the silent code conveying what was desired. Both men at that front console changed their displays so quickly it might have been magic. And then, there on the viewscreen before them, was an image of stars, shimmering in a way never intended. All over the bridge, there was a collective gasp. The indicated coordinates spread out around the room, transferred from one station to the next, entirely silently.

And when Kirk returned silently to Spock's station, he was greeted with a silent look of exultation, a slight baring of the teeth. Spock pointed to certain controls. They had them locked in! Nyota turned, flashed another sign. She had been successful in transferring the information to the fleet, undetected. The information transferred to the targeting controls in less than a second. Any movement, any laxness on the part of those others and they would be in cross-fire. Kirk grinned, a nasty grin, full of promise. And now the waiting was different. Expectant. Gloating.

Three point six hours they waited. And then there was a mistake. Perhaps of overconfidence, it was impossible to tell. But a second of dropped shields was all it took. Phasers lit that ship up like a Christmas tree and then space was full of debris. Its companions decloaked, firing desperately, but they were overmatched and outgunned and lasted little longer. When the brief battle was ended, the records were quickly checked to be sure that all the previously detected ships had indeed been destroyed. And then there was a period of relief, when things about the blockade ships became more normal for a while, when people could relax some.

They went back to their arcs, back and forth. Not quite as tense, but just as vigilant. They got more intel from other areas of the sector. Perhaps they had intercepted all the ships. But perhaps not. They would continue the blockade for a while longer. And it was a good thing that they did. After three point eight weeks there was another shimmer on the viewscreen, another tiny abnormality in what was heard. And they silently locked onto another group of hidden intruders. And watched.

And fed the information to the other watches, silently, carefully, not to alert those they watched. And when the trap was set once more, they waited.

These were more cautious, more careful. They knew the other group of ships had disappeared but they did not know how. So they did their best. Unfortunately, it did not turn out to be enough. Eventually, there were more explosions, soundlessly, clouds of fire and debris on the viewscreens. And jubilation on the StarFleet vessels. Relief of tension.

Another few days and the blockade was dissolved, one ship after another being given a new assignment. Nine weeks they had been here, in this one tiny corner of space. It was good to see the stars from a different angle for a change.


	88. Chapter 88:Flying Through the Snow

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eighty-eight - Flying Through the Snow**

**On the Enterprise**

**December 2261**

**Spock**

Jim Kirk was stoked. There was absolutely no other word to describe it. The planet below had somehow generated this reaction. Spock was not sure why. The other members of the bridge crew seemed to be excited as well. Spock sat back and listened to the conversation, trying to discover the reason for their attitude.

"We're all going down there? Really? And the whole thing will be out-of-doors?" That was Sulu.

"Snow? Dey vill come and get us in a sleigh? Vith real horses?" Chekov was definitely excited about this aspect.

"I'm not sure you could exactly call them horses, but something that fulfills that slot in the local fauna, yes. And their primary mode of transport does seem to be sleighs - which is not at all unusual, considering the weather." That was the captain, of course.

"But, Captain, sir, what are we going to wear? I mean, it is a formal reception, even if it is out-of-doors, and we can't very well wear environmental suits." She did have a point. It was certainly one of StarFleet's primary objectives to blend in with the natives if at all possible. Environmental suits would hardly meet that objective.

But of course, Kirk had the answer. "Stores is working on the problem now. They always have to replicate the proper costuming for us anyway. So now they are working on mittens and caps and mufflers and fur-lined boots. All that stuff. Not to worry."

However, he was worried. He was not happy going into such cold weather. His ears would definitely not like it at all.

***

He looked at the clothing laid out on the bed. The thermal underwear was definitely appreciated. As where the insulated socks. He started to strip off his briefs and changed his mind. Certain parts of his anatomy did_ not _want to be chilled! He pulled on the thermal underwear and sealed it up. The insulated socks came next. Then there was the usual uniform undershirt, only this one was much heavier than normal. The uniform trousers that came next were also of a much heavier fabric than normal, and were lined with something soft. Then there was an overshirt - sort of a combination of the standard shirt and the dress tunic, again of soft, heavy fabric. Left on the bed were gloves with an extra flap over the fingers that could be moved aside to manipulate objects, a long muffler, and a cap with earflaps that tied under the chin. And then there was the heavy, fur-lined coat hanging over the back of one of the chairs in the dining alcove. He picked up the accessories off the bed and carried them to the table, where he laid them down again. Where was Nyota? She should also be dressed by now.

And then she came hurrying through the door from the corridor, arms full of clothing. She ran straight up to him, gave him a stunning kiss, and then was immediately through the door into the bedroom, dropping her armload on the bed. He followed her, leaning on the doorjamb and watching as she hurriedly stripped off her clothing and began to redress. She also had long thermal underwear, which she put on over her other underwear. Then she had insulated socks, but hers were longer than his, and much brighter. Her undershirt was almost identical to his. There was a long, thick skirt - no it was trousers, but very full, so that they looked like a skirt when she had them on. And then there was an overtunic, brightly decorated with some sort of braid. And she had the same sort of small wraps as he had. When she sat down to pull on her fur-lined boots, he realized that he was still standing in his socks, and went to find his own boots.

Picking up the gloves, muffler, and cap and stuffing them into the pockets of the heavy coat, he waited for her to do the same. And they were out the door, headed to the transporter deck, already too warm for the ship's corridors.

***

When everyone was gathered in the transporter deck, they were counted off into parties. There was a much larger party than normal going down and it would take four cycles of the transporter to beam them all down. The security team would go first and fan out around the area. Then the other three teams would follow, each one moving away from the beam-down point to make room for the others. When everyone understood the plan, the security team moved onto the lighted discs, fastening up their heavy coats, donning the gloves and caps and mufflers, then standing erect, phasers in hand.

Kirk gave the order "Energize." and there was the usual flare of swirling tingles. And the deck was empty. When the security lead called from the surface below to report that they were in position, the second team stepped forward, fastening up outerwear, and assumed their positions on the discs. Again they waited for the signal from below before motioning the third party forward. The captain's team was last, following the etiquette of the culture below. Kirk, Spock, Uhura, McCoy, Sulu and Chekov stood there, waiting for the signal to move forward. And then it was their turn. Sealing up, they stood ready. The tingling swirls began. And then they were _cold_.

They stood ankle deep in snow. As far as the eye could see, everything was white. Here and there, a dark green shape rose, draped in streamers and drifts of white. Occasionally, the dark grey of a rock formation was exposed. But mostly, it was white. Kirk was reminded much too much of Delta Vega. Although he had been assured that there were no predators of the gigantic variety on this planet.

They became aware of a metallic chiming sound. One of the security team pointed off ahead and to the right. Through the blinding white, they could barely see something approaching. As it came closer, it resolved into three large sleighs, each pulled by two large, six-legged creatures, enormous in shaggy white coats. Each sleigh was controlled by one local, seated on a tiny perch above the front of the sleigh. They pulled to a stop in front of the Enterprise group, turning with a flourish to present the open side to the group. The security team moved quickly, urging the people into the sleighs. Two of them went with each group, so that there were eight people in each sleigh, seated on the bench seats, four facing forward, and four facing backward. And then, with a lurch, the sleighs took off, throwing snow up on either side.

The wind generated by the passage of the sleigh whipped against their faces, stinging. Nyota took one look at Spock's face and raised her gloved hands to lay on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and lowered his face into her hands, grateful. Chekov was glowing and chattering non-stop, yelling something in Russian over the noise made by the sleighs. Kirk just shook his head, grinning.

It did not take long for them to arrive at the festival site. The sleighs pulled up with the same swirling flourish and stopped, ready for them to step down. They piled out and lined up, the way they had practiced. And then they processioned, down to the stands, stopping before the gaily decorated chairs set out for the local rulers. They bowed and gestured, and Nyota spoke the words of greeting she had learned. And then they took the seats provided, Kirk and Spock and Nyota and Bones in the center, with the others ranged about them, the security team spaced about the outside.

And then the sports began. It was cold, just sitting there, watching. They were exceeding glad for the warming circuits built into their outer clothing. Spock was still cold. This was almost certainly the most uncomfortable mission he had ever participated in.

They showed proper approval for the winners of each event. They were astounded at the speed and skill of the skaters, the agility of the cross-country skiers, the ease with which temporary shelters were constructed from only the snow around them. It was all fascinating. And very cold.

Nyota turned to look at Spock. He did not look at all comfortable. She was cold, he was freezing. She leaned over and placed her hands over his cheeks again and he murmured something, so low she couldn't hear it. She rubbed very gently against his skin, trying to get his circulation going. Breath hissed between his teeth at the pain that caused. He was much too cold. On his other side, McCoy turned at the sound and whipped out his small medical tricorder, holding it up to his face. He shook his head and put the instrument away, reaching into his pocket and coming up with a hypospray, which he showed to Spock. "Came prepared. But I need to expose some skin to use this."

Spock gritted his teeth and pulled the muffler down, giving the needed access. The cold air felt like daggers of ice on his exposed skin. Quickly McCoy injected him, directly into the large vein there on the side of his neck, and then pulled the muffler back up to his chin. Spock nodded his head in thanks and sat there, breathing into Nyota's cupped hands, as the warmth from the drug he had been injected with gradually stole over him. He knew it would not last, and he would have a reaction later, but for now, it would keep him from going into a coma.

Nyota was adjusting his muffler now, pulling it closer in places, raising it on the sides, pulling one fold up over his nose. The captured warmth from his exhalation felt wonderful on his cheeks and nose. He squeezed her hand in thanks and she flashed him a smile. This event could not be over soon enough to suit him.

***

When the festivities were finally over, and they had said all the formal farewells to their hosts, they climbed back into the sleighs and headed back to the beam-up point. They disembarked, waved farewell to the men seated on the tiny perches and watched the sleighs return through the blinding white. Kirk whipped out his communicator and called for beam-up and the teams formed up. In only minutes everyone was back on board. McCoy whipped out his tricorder and ran it over Spock carefully. "I prescribe a hot shower and a nap. That stuff I injected you with is goin' to cause a big crash any time now."

"I will have no difficulties in following those directions. A hot shower seems tremendously appealing." He was still shivering. Nyota hustled him off down the corridor to their quarters and had the water going before he could force his numb fingers to work properly. She was there beside him, stripping off his clothing and pushing him into the shower, where he stood, exhausted, soaking up the heat. She had turned the temperature of the water up higher than normal and he luxuriated in it. By the time she had stripped herself and came to join him, he had thawed enough to turn the temperature back down some. But she seemed to enjoy the heat almost as much as he had. He slumped against the wall of the shower, watching her. McCoy was correct, he was definitely crashing. When she waved her hands under the showerhead, he had no objections. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, almost too tired to dry himself. She rubbed at his hair and pointed him toward the bed while she dried herself. She followed him in and found him sitting on the edge of the bed, dazed. Quickly she rolled him over, onto the bed, under the blankets, and came and curled up against him. He tucked her head under his chin, wrapped his arms around her, and was asleep.


	89. Chapter 89:Just Like Home

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Eighty-Nine - Just Like Home**

**On the Enterprise**

**January-February 2262**

**Jim**

When he got the encoded orders, he had to read them three times before he believed them. Then he called a meeting of the senior staff to discuss the impact. People sat there stunned. The Enterprise had never supported anything like this before.

The course was changed. In two days they rendezvoused withe the USS Hood and picked up the attache who would be in charge of the project. Another three days put them in orbit around the planet in question. Then the work of preparation began.

The attache had a list of people he demanded for the project. Thirty-six people, to be exact. Jim read over the list. He couldn't deny that the people selected were perfect for the job. Someone had gone over his personnel roster with a fine-toothed comb and screened out everyone with the right background. Reluctantly, he issued an order and sent it to the names on the list.

**Tribe**

They met in one of the gyms. One that had been blocked from use and stripped of all contents. They were informed that this would be their home for the next two weeks while they prepared for this assignment. There was considerable complaint. People had left in the middle of things to come to this meeting. They were not prepared to be locked in. The attache paid no attention. No one would leave - except the captain. That young man frowned. This seemed pretty high-handed to him.

The crates which had come on board with the attache were delivered to the door of the gym. The attache indicated that the people gathered should unpack them. There was little cooperation. He glowered and shouted at them. After that, there was _no_ cooperation. He came to Jim and blustered and complained. Jim replied that he ought to treat the crewmembers better if he wanted cooperation. He suggested that he start by explaining the assignment. The attache was furious. It soon became obvious that he had not intended to explain anything, that he had assumed that he could just give orders and they would be instantaneously obeyed.

Jim held up his hands and beckoned everyone in close. He divulged everything that had been in the orders he had received. The attache swore at him and threatened dire actions. Jim ignored him. You couldn't expect people to do what had to be done without information.

The next thing he did was call for people used to dealing with crates and equipment, much to the distress of the attache, who tried to have all those people restrained until after the assignment was completed. Jim looked at him like he was crazy. On second thought, perhaps that was true. The unpacking was completed swiftly, the contents of the crates scattered about the bare room. People wondered around, looking at the stuff. They began to organize themselves and before long, an encampment had been created, there in the gym. Tents, in a swirling circular pattern, floored with hand-woven carpets. Nyota had a PADD in her hands, giving directions. Where she had gotten it, he didn't want to ask. But the attache was alternating between brilliant red and pasty white, depending upon whether Spock was looking in his direction or not. Jim had his suspicions, but he had no intention of voicing them.

There were small stool-like seats, wooden frames with heavy fabric seats, brightly decorated. Heavy cast metal pots, with tripods to suspend them. Something that looked like harnesses, for some type of animal, he supposed. And clothing. Long, flowing robes of finely woven fabrics. Sandals of tooled leather. Jewelry - bangles and earrings and somethings that looked like half a pair of hand-cuffs. Jim got on the communicator again and had stores up there in a flash, measuring people. They disappeared with the clothing, much to the display of the attache, and were back in an hour, with packets with people's names on them. People and packets disappeared into the locker rooms.

When they returned, they were almost unrecognizable. There before him stood a tribe of nomads from some desert planet. It was uncanny. Now the attache asserted himself again, assigning people to the tents. There was a rumble of dissent around the room as he continued, culminating in the loud remark from the First Officer. "No. This will not happen."

The attache stopped, his mouth open. "I make the assignments here." 

"No, you do not. Not that type of assignment. You will not send my wife to sleep in the tent of another man. This is not permitted. She sleeps with me. Only me."

The attache's face went first dark red, then pale white. "Wife?"

Jim turned to him. "Your request listed nine married couples. That made sense, given the length and type of the assignment. Yet you have paid absolutely no attention to that status in making your assignments. What ails you man? Of course, they're not going to just stand there and let you mix them up. Especially not when the assignment is going to run for at least a month in primitive conditions. Use your head." He reached out and grabbed the PADD from the man's hands, looking at the layout displayed there. "And this is even worse. Spock, come look at this. Shouldn't the headman of the tribe be in that center tent?"

"Yes. But the man assigned there has the lowest rank of anyone in this room." His eyes lifted to the attache. "If your intention is to have this group react automatically when given orders, you must use the rankings of the people. These people are not trained agents. You have given them two weeks to learn a new language, learn new ways of moving, of acting, to become a believable tribe. And you have done everything possible to cause the project to fail before it even starts. This is stupidity." He beckoned to Nyota, who came over and looked at the information displayed. Her fingers flew over the surface of the PADD and the data changed. Jim and Spock watched, nodding. When she had finished, Jim took the PADD and began to issue orders based on what was displayed.

People moved as indicated. In a few moments, a couple stood before each tent except the two larger tents at opposite sides of the encampment. In front of one of those tents stood four young men, and four young women stood by the other one. Spock and Nyota stood in front of the center tent, and the ranks of the people decreased continuously as the line of tents spiraled out, with the lowest ranks around the outside edge of the encampment. Now it made sense.

And now he turned to the attache. "Where are the vids they should be watching to learn how these people move and act?"

"That information is classified. They cannot see them. I will inform them of everything they need to know."

"Look, you blithering idiot, I've had enough of this. You want to use my crew members for your stupid project, you inform them of everything single thing they need to know. This is the very last time I'm going to tell you that. One more stupid comment out of you and my cooperation is at an end." He had the front of the attache's jacket clenched in his fist.

That man spluttered and gasped and threw his collection of PADDs on the floor, pulling free from Jim's grasp. "I'm making a complaint. I'm going right now to contact Federation Headquarters and complain."

"Fine. But you're going to have a big problem doing that, considering that my Communications Officer is right over there, blazing mad at you." He gathered up the PADDs off the floor and carried them over to Spock and Nyota and they began to flip through the contents, looking for the necessary orientation materials. Once found, they had everyone bring the small stools and seat themselves, while the vids began to display on one blank wall.

The attache spluttered and fumed incoherently, totally ignored.

***

Jim checked in every day to see how they were progressing. By the fourth day, no one would answer his questions. Nyota handed him a language implant chip and he sighed. It went in his ear that night and he woke with that guttural language on his tongue. It was weird how that worked.

The attache fluttered around the edge of the new tribe, trying ineffectually to influence them. No one paid him any attention at all. They knew their tasks now, and had determined the best way to achieve them. They were experienced, dedicated members of StarFleet and needed no political mouthing to do their jobs.

At the end of the first week, when he came in, Spock and Nyota came over immediately. "We need to be on the planet. We have to learn to cook the food and tend the animals. And endure the heat."

"Spock, that heat shouldn't bother you."

"But the others will not be used to it. It is necessary. We cannot just start this exercise where he has it slated. Adaptation is necessary."

And so a location was selected. One far enough removed from the normal sites in use on the planet below that they should go undetected. And in the dark of night, all the tents and trappings were moved from the gym to the cargo transporter bay and then to the planet below, the encampment recreated meticulously. And then the people. And last the animals in the cargo bay.

Jim stood by the transporter console, beside Spock and Nyota. "Use your communicator if necessary. Don't get in trouble you can't get out of. I don't want to lose any of you. This certainly isn't that kind of mission."

"Indeed not. We shall attempt to make first contact, to establish connections that can be used again. And to leave a good impression. And then we shall withdraw and return to this spot for transport back to the ship. And we shall attempt to do this in much less than the six months which were originally allocated." He was quiet a moment. "Although, for this to be successful, they should really have put a permanent team down there. I fail to understand why this method was used. However, since it has been put into effect, we shall strive to succeed. What happens next is not our concern." He turned, took Nyota's hand and moved onto the lit discs of the transporter. They stood there, straight and tall, and then they were gone.

Jim stood there for a moment, and then turned to go. The ship would be lonely until they returned.

***

On the planet below, an encampment existed where none had been before. Before each tent was a banked fire, glowing softly. Inside each tent, except the two larger ones, a couple lay wrapped in a woven blanket, sleeping quietly. In the other tents, there were four single sleepers. On one side of the encampment, tied to a long line, where a number of large beasts, vaguely reminiscent of the camels of equatorial deserts on Earth. On the other side of the encampment, inside a corral of rope tied at intervals with sticks and small containers of pebbles, was a larger group of smaller animals. One might be tempted to call them goats. They were not, of course. However, they did fulfill much the same function.

***

For the next two weeks, the new tribe learned to function. To cook, to tend the animals. They spoke only in the new language they had learned. They ate only the foods available in the surrounding area. They had nothing with them that would not be found on this planet, except for two small communicators, well hidden.

On the morning of the first day of the third week, they packed up their encampment and started to wander. It may have seemed that they wandered randomly, but it would have been a mistake to believe that. They knew exactly where they were headed. And on the fourth day of wandering, they met with another tribe, headed in another direction. The tribal headmen met and consulted. Both tribes stopped and pitched their tents. And there was singing and dancing and stylized duels and tests of combat. And much laughing. And then the other tribe brought out their treasures to be admired and adored - three small ones, healthy and whole. And two women with bulging bellies. Everyone rubbed those bellies, giving thanks. The two women glowed and smiled.

After two days, the two tribes parted, and the tribe from the Enterprise went in a slightly different direction. In another four days, there was a repetition. And again, and again. By the time they had been on the move for a month, they had encountered every tribe in the near vicinity. And they had left a good impression. There were even tentative friendships.

It was hard to turn about and start back to the point where they had started. After a rough start, this had turned into an interesting assignment. But they had accomplished what they had been tasked to do and their own lives awaited. Five days of travel brought them back to where they had started. They pitched their tents and settled in. In the center tent, the two hidden communicators were fished out. Voices tentatively spoke in a language they had not spoken in much too long. It sounded strange to their ears. And when dark fell, the encampment slowly melted away, until there was nothing left except the fire rings.

***

Jim was bouncing with excitement as he entered the mess hall. Breakfast with his friends again! And there they sat, already filling the others in on what they had been doing. He rushed to fill his tray and hurried to the table, anxious not to miss anything.

"And what did you miss the most?"

Two heads turned to each other, nodded. "Showers."


	90. Chapter 90:Familiar Actions

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Ninety - Familiar Actions**

**On the Enterprise**

**March 2262**

**Nyota**

She sat at her console, running her hands over the slick, clean surface. Oh, how she had missed being here. She could sense Spock's amusement through their bond. _Well, you missed the ship, too, you can't deny it._ She almost laughed aloud at the satisfaction that he sent back to her. She plucked the earpiece from its socket on the console and inserted it in her ear, eager to return to normal activities. She flipped switches, flicked her fingers over the controls, searching the frequencies. She remembered the many days of tedious boredom, waiting for something, anything to happen. She certainly didn't feel bored now! Oh, it was so nice to be back where she belonged. She settled back in her chair, totally content.

**Spock**

Although he would have found it difficult to admit, he was just as pleased as she was to be back at his _own_ station. This was his place, where he belonged. There was an innate sense of satisfaction sitting here. The seat seemed to be molded just to accommodate his particular musculature. The console was at exactly the correct height. Everything was in comfortable reach. He was perfectly at ease, but alert, not straining in any way. His mind floated in contentment. He was here, she was beside him, surely this was nirvana.

**Jim**

His two friends, his two best officers, were back on the bridge, where they belonged. He felt the tenseness of the last two months sloth off his body like a heavy weight being released. Of course, there had been capable officers to replace them while they were gone, but it had not been the same at all. Not at all. He heard Uhura make some comment about a call, her voice pitched just right to grab his attention without grating on his nerves at all. And behind him he heard Spock questioning someone about a report, his voice even, well modulated, not strident or harsh, not over-excited. A smile wreathed his face, his eyes twinkled. Oh, so much better.

**Bones**

He exited from the serving line and headed toward the table where the senior staff normally ate. The first thing he noticed was the two faces that had been missed for far too long. With a smile on his face, he headed straight there. He managed to snag the seat directly across from the prettiest girl on the bridge crew. "Hey, dollface, long time no see. Good to have you back on board."

"Oh, it's so good to_ be_ back. I was getting pretty tired of sand in everything. How have things been here while we were gone?"

"Dull as dishwater. Not one single thing happenin' here. Maybe now that the whole crew's back together we can get some action."

"Be careful what you wish for, doctor. Such wishes often backfire." The calm face across the table drew his attention. It had taken him a long time, but he now found that he recognized actual expressions on that face. And now those eyes were twinkling.

"I don't care. I'm bored to tears. Give me some good ol' action any day in preference to boredom."

Now those lips definitely quirked up at the corners. Damn, he'd missed those two!

**Spock**

Early the next morning, while the ship was still quiet, he tugged Nyota up out of the bed and urged her to the gym. She began her run, still sleepy, while he engaged his treadmill with great anticipation. He had not had a good run in many weeks. As the pace accelerated in his set program, he found himself almost humming in his satisfaction. Legs flying, he lost himself in the repetitive motions. In seemingly no time, he found himself in the slow-down cycle, barely conscious of the amount of time that had passed.

He stepped off the treadmill, drying his face on the small towel Nyota handed him. He drank from his water bottle and dropped his eyes back to her glowing face. His lips quirked up at the corners as he caught a fleeting glimpse of her thoughts. Indeed yes, that was _exactly_ what he wanted!

They hurried back to their quarters, practically running into the bathroom, trailing clothes behind them as they went. Soon the room was filled with steam and the shower stall was inhabited by two bodies so close together they were inseparable. It was highly satisfactory.

**Nyota**

By the time they got to the mess hall, her legs were finally steady again. That had been the most delectable shower! She still had a dreamy, half-focused look on her face when she sat down at the table. She realized at some point that she must have said something absolutely ridiculous in response to whatever Jim had asked, because Spock's ears were definitely green and Jim and Bones were both laughing uproariously. She bent her head to her food and refused to meet anyone's eyes. The sooner things got back to normal around here, the better it would be.

**The Poker Game**

Jim flipped the cards across the table and grinned. Life was getting back to normal. Spock sat there with his built-in poker face, not giving away anything. Not, at least, until someone figured out a way to ask a question that had not been pre-considered. Then he sometimes offered much more information than intended. Perhaps tonight would be one of those nights. He simmered with anticipation.

It had not been the same with the green-blooded hobgoblin. This was much better. Bones sat back in his chair, fanned his cards, and listened to the dry banter with great relish. Now if he could just figure out how to get him to divulge a few more details without realizing what he was doing. He suppressed a smirk. He _would_ figure it out, it would just take a while.

**The Girls and Their Movies**

They'd had to find other places to meet while that long mission was underway. It was good to gather again in the familiar place. The table was laded with goodies to eat and the movies were hot tonight. There was much exclamation, fingers pointing. With gasps and howls, they made observations to one another, so glad to be all together again. And they all gave her an extra hug when they left.

**Pavel**

They were back again. He felt tremendous relief to have them back on the ship where they belonged. He had been somewhat lost without them. It wasn't until they were gone that he realized that he did not look upon them simply as superior officers. Somehow they had become more like family. The older brother he had never had. The sister he had always wanted. He did not know whether they realized how he felt, or if it was appropriate. He only knew that it was very comforting to him to fell this way. And having them back on the bridge was the best thing that had happened in some time.

**Scotty**

When Spock wondered into the Engineering bay, Scotty didn't hesitate one moment. He quickly drew him over to the latest problem and started pointing out how he proposed to correct it. In moments they were so deep in discussion that it would have taken a bomb blast to separate them. Scotty heaved a deep sigh. It was wonderful to have his favorite sounding board back again.


	91. Chapter 91:Diplomatic Negotiations

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Ninety-one - Diplomatic Negotiations**

**On the Enterprise**

**April 2262**

**Jim**

He was trying to explain this series of negotiations to his senior staff. For some reason, this morning they seemed to be especially slow on the uptake. "Okay, let me go through this again. We start on Gamma Proxima IV and negotiate for the rights to mind their ...what is it….gluxium. That stuff is needed on Beta Quadraduxium III. But the folks on Gamma Proxima IV want some of the medicinal plants from Perkin's World, so we go there next and get them to agree. But they want a supply of those engineered silk worms from Kung Kong VI, so that's our next stop. Of course, they have a different need. They want the tall trees that are used for ship's masts that only come from Timmerman's Colony but those people need something from the water world of Gillygolly out on the edge of…"

"Jim, for heaven's sake stop it. That's the third damn time you've gone through that list! We get it. Everybody wants somethin' from somebody else and they haven't been able to deal with it directly. So now somebody at Federation Headquarters has come up with this daisy chain of interlocking treaties. A dozen of the damn things and the whole thing falls apart if we screw up one of them. How did we get so lucky? And don't answer that, dammit! It's a rhetorical question." Bones shook his head.

Spock raised the PADD he had been working on. "This course is extremely inefficient. We shall be crossing and recrossing the sector continuously. Who designed this?" His brows drew together in a V, showing how unhappy he was.

Now it was Nyota's turn. "And we only have a month to complete this whole thing! That means warp 9 between destinations and get everyone to agree with less than one day to negotiate at each destination! What do they think we are, anyway?"

"Tis obvious - they think we are wonderboys!" The Scotsman was truly dour today. "Me puir engines!"

Jim glanced around the table and sighed heavily. Some days it would be so nice just to go climb back in bed and pull the covers up. But he didn't have that luxury. "Okay, okay! Just calm down. We don't have much leeway on this one, folks. It's important to get these people satisfied and happy with the Federation. Each one of these planets has something the Federation wants, so we are under strict orders to get this done. So I'm open to suggestions as to how we could speed things up. Now that we have our orders, I need to get our course changed, so you have one hour! That's all!"

At first, everyone just sat there, going through the data. There was silence all around the table. Then everyone started talking at once. And there were some good ideas. By the end of the hour, they had a much more sensibly ordered route through all those planets. One which gave them some extra negotiating time, even if they slowed down to warp 7, which made Scotty much happier. Jim made sure the whole thing got recorded properly and stored in his PADD, and they all exited the room. He headed back to the bridge and gave the course change before heading to the mess hall.

**Planet One**

The closet planet had turned out to be Timmerman's Colony. So they headed there straight off. They were able to negotiate for the requested tall trees in only one day. They felt pretty proud of themselves. They took the signed documents and filed them away, marking that requirement off on the chart fixed to the ready room wall.

**Planet Two**

Next they headed for Alpha Elipharium II to worm some firestone out of them. This was needed for the dragonets on Kinsey - and pretty quickly too. They were almost mature. This turned out to be a much more delicate negotiation and took them almost two days. Jim was beginning to sweat when they finally got the last signature and beamed back aboard. Scotty was very unhappy with them, storming about and cussing. But he gave them warp 8 and they made up most of the time.

**Planet Three**

When they arrived on Gamma Proxima IV they discovered that all of this year's supply of gluxium had already been promised to one of the Orion planets. The whole mess was about to dissolve when a small mining consortium with headquarters on one of the large moons contacted them. It seems they had just discovered a new vein - and this metal was not already contracted for. They all gave a great sigh of relief, got the papers signed and beamed back aboard before anything else could go wrong.

**Planet Four**

Their next target, excuse me, planet where they needed to negotiate, was Umaduma. There they needed to find the largest manufacturer of wicker baskets and make an agreement for them to create the large pendulant baskets used to transport the infants of the cloud dwelling inhabitants of Theellee. They had all the specifications and even pictures. But the manufacturer just wasn't interested. He had his whole business line laid out for the next six years. They split up and started calling on the other manufacturers and finally located three smaller groups that agreed to work together. This one had been tough! They gathered in the mess hall and commiserated with each other.

**Planet Five**

By the time they got to Trittery, they were 12 hours behind schedule. And Scotty had given them warp 9 for four hours. Not very happily. The negotiations for the breeding stock for the herd animals thankfully was concluded quickly. They were back on board only three hours after beaming down. If it hadn't been for having to detour around a subspace anomaly, they would have made up all the time.

**Planet Six**

Beta Quadraduxium III showed up on the viewscreen as a big brown blob. Surely there was nothing down there that anyone else really wanted. They checked the list. Sand? They were here to negotiate for sand? Where was the fun in that? But they sucked it up and carried on. And it only took four hours. With any luck at all, they would be back on track soon.

**Planet Seven**

Kinsey was next. Unfortunately, they arrived in the middle of night on the part of the planet where they needed to be. So they had to wait six hours before they could contact anyone. They were all on pins and needles by the time the session actually started. They didn't have any difficulties securing the requested looms, but the master weavers to come and train people presented a huge problem. It took much negotiation and promises of free housing and other amenities before they were able to reach an agreement. When they beamed back aboard, Scotty was glaring at them. He knew warp 8, at the least, was coming up again.

**Planet Eight**

Theellee was a very unusual planet. Its main export seemed to be entertainment - novels, holovids, plays, operas, all sorts of entertainment. And there was one master negotiator for the whole planet. Everything was set up so quickly, they didn't even have time for refreshments. They were back on the ship in just under an hour. Scotty beamed.

**Planet Nine**

Perkin's World glowed green in the viewscreen. It was the greenest planet anyone had ever seen. There did not appear to be any oceans. Instead, there were lakes and rivers everywhere. And jungle. More jungle than could ever have been imagined. So of course there were medicinal plants. Hundreds of them. And an entire sector of the planetary government to deal with their export. Fearing much red tape, they instead found themselves quickly moved from one office to another, following clearly patterned colored trails on the floors. They beamed back up clutching the required papers in less than four hours and were on their way again.

**Planet Ten**

Cantopolis was a completely different story. Practically the whole planet seemed to be engaged in manufacturing of one sort of another. And there was no central place to discover where any particular type of manufacturing was done. They finally resorted to asking questions on the street, which, surprisingly, gave them much better results than the government offices had. Once they located the city that specialized in clothing production, they were able to complete their negotiations in good time. Scotty was happy that they were still one hour ahead of schedule. He wouldn't have to push the engines any higher than warp 7 this time.

**Planet Eleven**

It was on Kung Kong VI that they ran into the etiquette problem. The sing-song language and highly symbolic gestures were problem enough, but the status determinations were beyond understanding. It was only the severe need for the engineered silk worms that kept them at it. It was a very frustrating seven hours before they beamed back aboard. Scotty was glowering again. Jim didn't even wait to find out how hard he would have to push the engines. He was headed for sick bay and some of Bones' whiskey.

**Planet Twelve**

The water world of Gillygolly was beautiful. The whole planet was one big ocean, with small islands with sandy beaches scattered everywhere. Of course, their major export was fish - what else? And they were glad to do so. The tired crew was never so glad to have an assignment finished. Jim tried to get everybody together to celebrate, but he didn't get much cooperation. When he tried to convince Spock, he got the door shut in his face, and when he tried again, the computer just kept repeating "There is no one at home here." Over and over again. How had Spock done that?

______________

Gamma Proxima IV sent gluxium to Beta Quadraduxium III

Beta Quadraduxium III sent sand to Umaduma

Umaduma sent baskets to Theellee

Theellee sent novels to Alpha Elipharium II

Alpha Elipharium II sent firestone to Kinsey

Kinsey sent looms to Trittery

Trittery sent breeding stock to Cantopolis

Cantopolis sent clothing to Gillygolly

Gillygolly sent fish to Timmerman's Colony

Timmerman's Colony sent tall trees used for ship's masts to Kung Kong VI

Kung Kong VI sent engineered silk worms to Perkin's World

Perkin's World sent medicinal plants to Gamma Proxima IV


	92. Chapter 92:Behind Closed Doors

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Ninety-two - Behind Closed Doors**

**On the Enterprise**

**May 2262**

**Spock**

He shut the door firmly in Jim's face. No, he did not wish to celebrate by imbibing alcoholic beverages in the mess hall. Or listening to loud music. He had something entirely different in mind. He moved his fingers over the touchpad beside the door, programming in the response he had been saving. This was obviously the perfect time for it. And then he cocked his head, listening. Yes, that was the water in the shower. He turned and practically bounded across the room.

**Nyota**

She crossed the living area into the sleeping alcove and straight on into the bathroom without stopping for anything, shedding clothing as she went. She could hear Jim at the door, still trying to get Spock to come join him to celebrate. She paid no attention, Spock would take care of that. She pulled out two towels and laid them on the counter and stepped into the shower stall, setting the water to pretty damn hot and waving her hand under the shower head. She stood there in the center of the stall, letting it beat down on her. It wasn't until her hair was plastered to her that she realized she hadn't released it. Uttering a sharp curse, she began to try to work the stretchy tie off the wet hair, pulling much too hard in the process. And then she felt a hot, lean body against her back, warm breath on her neck, and two gentle hands taking over the tedious process of detangling the tie from her hair without pulling all her hair out. She relaxed against him and let him take over.

It didn't take him long to have her hair spread out, loose and free. And then his hands were all over her body, setting her on fire. She quivered in his grasp, moaning and calling out his name. She could feel him, rising hard against her bottom and she wanted him inside her, now. But he still held her close against him, his mouth on her neck, driving her wild, one hand across her belly, fingers stroking as she tried to spread herself wider for him, sobbing now, needing. And then he was lifting her, turning her, pushing her back to the wall as he began to feast. She came completely undone and screamed at him, so full of ecstasy that she could not contain it all. And then she was sliding down the wall and he was there, filling her, stretching her, moving, moving, and his lips against her ear, telling her in quick pants how he desired her, how he treasured her, that she was his, only his, until her whole world was heat and light and love.

**Spock**

She was limp against him now, her face against his neck, her arms draped over his shoulders, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She radiated satiation, overflowing love, deep happiness. It filled him up so that he almost staggered from it. They had had so little time to be alone, together, unconstrained, for the past several weeks. He did not intend to let anything at all interrupt them until Monday morning. The whole ship could blow up around them for all he cared. He needed to be with her, to regain his calm center that only she could provide. He waved his hand under the shower head to shut off the water and stepped from the shower, still carrying her. Slowly he allowed her to slide down his body, her feet landing on the soft rug, her weight still against him. He reached for the towels and wrapped one around her. She murmured softly, one hand going up to clutch at the towel. When he was sure she had her feet under her, he released his hold, reaching for the other towel. She swayed before him, half asleep already.

He dried himself quickly and then gathered her close again, rubbing her hair until most of the water was out of it. She just sighed and leaned against him. He took the towels and tossed them toward the sink, for once not concerned with hanging them up to dry. She was all his concern now. And she was exhausted from overwork. He scooped her up and headed for the bed, laying her down on the far side and quickly sliding in behind her, molding himself to her body. She sighed, one long, deep sigh, and relaxed against his warmth, almost instantly asleep. He reached for the blankets, covering them, remembered to order the computer to turn off the lights, lock the com, double lock the door, before tucking her head under his chin and relaxing himself. He was asleep in seconds.

**Nyota**

She drifted slowly towards waking, warm and comfortable. She could feel his heart, beating at its normal triphammer speed, there against her back. His chest rose and fell against hers in a smooth, comforting rhythm. She had no desire to move at all. She could just lay here, like this, forever. Cradled against his body, wrapped in his arms, she desired nothing else. Until that tiny trickle came sneaking through their bond, suggesting, tantalizing, starting to set her nerves on fire again. She could not ignore that, not at all.

His lips found her ear and whispered, soft words that made her sigh, his warm breath setting off a wave of reaction that flowed down her body, making her wet, and hot, and ready for him. She moaned and his hands began to move, to caress, to tantalize, gentle but insistent. And she stretched and moved against him, and let him know in so many ways how he pleased her, how she loved to have him touch her, to feel him there, without and within, _hers_. And that made him swell and growl and pull her even closer. And they moved, there in their bed, warm, and close, and so in love that they could hardly contain it.

***

When next she woke, her stomach was growling loudly. And he was laughing, there against her neck, so softly, but _laughing_. And when she playfully turned on him, he buried his face against her and shuddered so in pleasure that she soared with it, full of life and love. And then he rose and went to the stasis unit and came back with fruit and fed her from his fingers. And then waited, eyes heavy and expectant, for her to do the same. And of course she did. And then she took the dish, and dribbled part of the juice on his body, and licked it off. And he shuddered. And took the rest of the juice and poured it over her. And devoured her, leaving her shaking and moaning.

**Spock**

He hovered over her, still on fire. She lay below him, her eyes almost closed, her mouth slightly parted, arousal pouring off her. It would be so easy just to slide into her body, to cover her with his. And she would tremble and shake and call his name. Or he could roll them over and lift her above him so that he could lay beneath her and watch her face as she moved above him. And she would moan and arch her body and scream at him. But something else was calling to him. Something more primal, something they had not done recently. And now he found he craved that, his lok twitching, painfully hard. Yes. She was so tight that way. He shivered. And reached and rolled her over, pulling her hips up. And she was moaning and pushing her bottom at him, her knees spreading apart. She wanted this as well, then. He bent himself above her, hovering over her body, stroking her softly, ensuring that she was ready. And she moaned and rubbed herself against him, making the fires rise higher. And she reached back with one hand, to find him, to stroke, to squeeze, to tug until he was shaking and then, ah, then he was at her entrance and sliding in, hot and wet and hard and soft and wonderful. He leaned over, his arm going down to the bed to brace himself, his mouth against the back of her neck and he thrust and she squeezed and he groaned and she spoke his name and they were moving, moving, each thrust deeper, harder, until they were shaking and then there was only heat and light and ecstasy and love.

And she was his and he was hers and they were one. And it was good. Very very good.


	93. Chapter 93:Return to Fandus III

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Ninety-three - Return to Fandus III**

**On the Enterprise**

**July 2262**

**Nyota**

When she received the coded message from StarFleet Command, she routed it through the decoder and then directly to the captain. He listened to it once, and frowned. Then he turned to her. "Put that up on the viewscreen. Everyone needs to hear this."

She keyed the correct sequences and the viewscreen lit up, showing Admiral Jennings. She listened, wondering what was up. Return to Fandus III? Was the survey team in trouble of some sort? She knew there wasn't any intelligent life there, no civilization of any sort. And there hadn't been any large predators, either. Some plague, maybe? The orders didn't specify, just, return and assist. Whatever that meant.

She listened absently as Kirk gave the orders to change course. Maybe they would get another chance to go camping. It had been really nice there.

**Spock**

He listened to the Admiral's orders, perplexed. Why had this been sent as an urgent, coded message? There was nothing here to indicate that there was any mystery or urgency. Simply assist the survey team. This was distinctly odd. Apparently, Kirk thought so too, as he swiveled his chair around and looked directly at him, eyebrows raised in an obvious question. One he had no answer to.

**Kirk**

These orders made no sense. What could possibly be wrong on that planet that required that the Enterprise, in particular, go to help? Wasn't there another ship in that area now? Why couldn't that ship go to assist with whatever was needed? Supplies, or medical assistance, or whatever. This did not seem to be efficient use of his ship.

**Nyota**

When they had achieved standard orbit, there was another coded message. Why it was coded she didn't know. She ran it through the decoder and routed it to the captain. She watched him frown. Then he stood up and turned in their direction.

"Spock, Uhura, with me." and he turned and strode off the bridge, headed for his ready room.

She rose to follow him, mystified. Spock looked at her, one eyebrow raised, but she had no answer for him.

When the three of them were in the ready room with the door closed, Jim turned to them. "What the heck is going on?"

She looked from Jim to Spock, totally at a loss. "What do you mean?"

"These messages. What are they about?"

Spock looked at Jim now, curious. "How should we know, captain? Did they not originate on the planet below? Perhaps you should ask someone there."

Jim glared at him. "Why are they asking specifically for you two?"

Now they both stared at him. She was sure that her jaw had dropped several inches. "Asking for US? Why?"

"That's what I want to know. Why are they asking for you? What did you do?"

She fell, more than sat, into one of the chairs around the table. "I have no idea. We were only on that planet for a few days. Just hiking. And there were others there at the same time. I have no idea why they would call us back there. That makes no sense."

Spock was looking very thoughtful. "There was that one statement that one of the biologists made as we were leaving." He looked at her.

For a moment she had no idea what he was talking about. And then, vaguely, it came back to her. "Something about those little animals following us, wasn't it?"

"Yes. She did find that unusual. But I fail to see how that could be reason enough to divert an entire starship from its course."

Jim sat down heavily. "You guys really don't know. You don't have any idea. What's going on anyway?"

Spock looked at him. "Perhaps we could just ask them?'

Jim waved the latest message at him. "all kinds of warnings, secret codes, burn before reading junk."

"How can you read it if it has been burned? This is illogical." Spock's brows had drawn together.

"Okay, so I exaggerated just a bit. Anyway, apparently even I don't have a high enough clearance for this. The two of you are requested - and I read that as commanded - to attend a meeting at 1400, which is two hours from now. So go eat your lunch and head down there. I wish I knew what you were getting into, believe me." He sat there and glowered until they were almost out the door and then leaped up and followed them.

***

She stood on the transporter disc, Spock at her side. Jim stood beside Scotty at the control console, glare still on his face. She certainly hoped that they were going to be able to tell him about this once it was over, because he surely wasn't going to be happy if they couldn't. She felt the familiar tingling and then they were on the planet again. And there in front of them, waiting, was the biologist they had talked to months ago.

"Come along, we have a better setup now than we did before. We have an actual meeting room." She led the way down a wide path between prefab building and inflatables until they came to a small tent set on a hard surfaced pad. There was a table inside, with chairs around it. They all sat down, and the biologist looked hard at them.

"Okay, now, explain it to me. Give me all the details."

They looked blankly at her, then at each other, then back at her. "What on earth are you talking about?"

The biologist looked at them, trying to make up her mind. "Explain what made them change."

Spock finally opened his mouth and spoke. "It would be extremely beneficial to this discussion if you could give us a better description of the information you require. We do not understand what it is you seem to think we know."

Now she was getting steamed. "Look, you two. They acted one way before you were here and completely differently after you left. You have to have done something to them and we want to know what."

Nyota looked at her, trying to make sense from her statements. "Who acted differently? We really don't understand. Please explain."

The biologist bowed her head down to the table, sighing heavily. "I can't. I really can't. You just have to tell me. Please. It's really important."

Spock tried again. "If you cannot ask us a question that contains enough information for us to ascertain what it is that you wish to know, how can we formulate an answer? This makes no sense whatsoever."

Nyota's head was spinning. "Let me see whether I understand this. We came here and spent a few days hiking. And then we beamed back up to our ship. There were several other groups down here at the same time as we were, doing the same sort of things we were. Why aren't you asking them these stupid questions? Do you seriously think any of us could figure out what you're talking about?"

"Just tell me what you did. Please." She was becoming desperate now.

Nyota looked at Spock and shrugged. "Okay. We packed our backpacks and beamed down here. Someone gave us a map and we chose where we wanted to go, off towards a river. And then he marked our route on his master map, so that you wouldn't send anyone else in that direction. And we hiked off. We made a camp near the river bank, pitched our tent, built a fire ring, gathered fire wood. We made day hikes up and down the river bank and into the woods. And then we scattered the ashes of our fire and packed all our trash, and hiked straight back through the woods to this camp and beamed back up. And we didn't see anyone else the whole time and we didn't _do_ anything to anyone, not at all."

Spock nodded his agreement. That was what they had done.

"What did you do for food?"

"We had a hamper that was packed for us in the kitchens on the Enterprise. We kept it hanging from a tree branch the whole time. And we packed out everything that was left and all the packaging."

"Did you pick or pull up any of the local plants?"

"Not a single one."

"Did you kill any of the local animals of any sort?"

"Most definitely not."

"Did you do anything else? Anything at all unusual?"

Nyota thought hard. "We did go skinny dipping one day. That river was _cold_!"

The biologist shook her head. "And what sort of sounds did you hear?"

"Well, some of those flying things sort of sang - like birds, almost. Other than that, not much. Most of the small animals seemed to be real quiet."

The biologist seemed to consider. Then she drew a small disc from her pocket that looked much like the music discs they had in their quarters. She inserted it in a small piece of equipment on the table and pressed a button. The tent was instantly filled with multitudes of small noises. Rushing, rising, circling. It was as though a large group of something moved about the tent, repeating the same noise, over and over again. Nyota listened, concentrating. She could almost make out what was being said. Almost. She reached for the controls. The biologist stopped her, covering them with her hand.

Spock leaned over the table. "You have asked for our help. She is an exceptional xenolinguist. She wishes to experiment with the settings to try to make the sounds clearer. Please allow her to do so."

The biologist was clearly not sure that she should allow this, but finally, grudgingly, she removed her hand. Nyota adjusted this and that, replaying the sounds several times. And then it was clear. She looked at Spock, who raised his eyebrows at her. Yes, that is _exactly_ what it was. Spock's eartips turned quite green. She looked back at the biologist, who was obviously still mystified.

"Um, I believe whatever little animal it is that made these sounds is a mimic. They are repeating something that they...overheard. I don't know why."

"You recognized words there?"

"Yes."

"Well, tell me what they are!"

"Uh, it's sort of personal."

The biologist glared. "What do you mean, personal? What could possibly be personal about it?"

Spock looked at Nyota, then rose and turned away, striding out of the tent. The biologist gaped at him and turned back to Nyota, sputtering. "Why did he do that? Get him to come back. Right now."

"He left so that I could tell you what they are repeating. If you want to know, then shut up."

The biologist slowly shut her mouth and watched Nyota to see what she would say next.

Nyota sighed. "It would appear that those little mimics overheard some...sexual activity...and are now repeating some of what they heard."

"But, but, there are _growls_ on that! I heard them!"

Nyota sighed again. "And are you at all familiar with Vulcan sexual practices?"

"No, of course not! That is, what are you saying?" Now she was confused.

"Trust me, the right person will know _exactly_ what is going on there. And no one else will be able to make heads or tails out of it. My guess is that those little mimics are voyeurs and are trying to get some more _activity_ started out there."

The biologist gaped and blushed. "That can't possibly be right! Surely not!"

Nyota rose from the table. "And now we're going back to the Enterprise." she shook her head in disbelief and exited the tent, finding Spock standing several feet away, hands behind his back, staring off into the woods. She came up to him and leaned against him for just a minute and then they headed back down the path to the wider area which was used as a beam-up point.

"You know we're going to have to tell Jim about this."

"He will derive a great deal of amusement from it."

"Yes, I'm sure that he will. We may never hear the end of it."

"I shall threaten him with bodily harm if he ever repeats this to anyone."

"That might or might not be sufficient." But she was laughing as the tingles caught her.


	94. Chapter 94:All the Little Ones

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Ninety-four - All the Little Ones**

**On the Enterprise**

**Aug 2262**

**Spock**

When they had all the survivors back on the Enterprise, he was astonished to see how many children there were. He had not realized that there were so many when he had been concentrating on keeping them protected from the flying chunks of plascrete and the glowing lines of phaser fire. Now they stood all around him and he found himself feeling….odd. Protective. Well, he understood that one. That was part of his job, in a manner of speaking. To defend the helpless - and these were certainly helpless. He found that he still had one small boy perched on his hip and two more clinging to his legs. All three were trembling, still in shock.

McCoy had a triage station set up at the entrance to the corridor. Each person who had been beamed up was being evaluated quickly. Those not in need of medical attention were being shunted to another station where personal identification information was being taken down.

There must have been some sort of announcement, because suddenly the transporter deck was flooded with people - not medical personnel, just concerned crew members. In almost no time at all, each one of the little ones had someone to hold them, someone murmuring soft words of comfort, warm arms to hold onto. And there were blankets to be wrapped up in, and even a few soft toys that he had no idea where they came from. But the little ones who needed them now clutched them tightly.

Nyota came and gently extricated one of the small boys wrapped about his legs, cuddling him close to her and singing a soft lullaby. The little one curled his arms around her neck and buried his face against her, sobbing in relief. And then Pavel had the other one, and he was free to walk again. He moved off, back against the wall, out of the way. Nyota and Pavel were beside him, each with their own small boy. Even Scotty had a small body cuddled against him as he stood behind the console.

His eyes scanned the room. There had to be at least twenty-five little ones here. It was hard to get an exact count with all the movement. And there were another sixteen or seventeen adults. Although one of those was laid out on the floor and did not seem to be moving at all.

Slowly, the number of persons in the room declined. People were either removed to sick bay or gently guided to the temporary quarters which had been assigned to the survivors. They had taken the smaller of the two dormitories used for touring students on first assignment and quickly Housekeeping had come and filled it with sheets and blankets and standard issue pajamas, underwear, work-out clothing. There would be time later, when the first shock had worn off to make sure that everyone had more suitable clothing, but for now, anything clean that did not smell like smoke and fire and blood was welcome.

When all the adults had been processed, McCoy began with the little ones, trying to assess them in order of age. This had been a new colony, only settled for five years. And it had been settled mostly with young couples, so the children were young, under school age. The adults had all been questioned, and as their number had dwindled, the scowl on McCoy's face had grown darker. Spock was all too afraid that he knew what that meant. The parents of the little ones had been their strongest defenders - and he very much feared that they had all perished. There had been many bodies piled up before the holes from which he had pulled out the tiny living ones.

Gently, McCoy checked out each tiny body. Soft words, easy touches. Each child was questioned about siblings and they began to sort out the families. Each child that was identified was given a label, immediately. By the time the oldest of the children had been checked, all the little ones had a name. But none of them had parents. The crew members holding the children looked at each other over the tops of the heads of their charges. Bleakly.

The little ones were sent down to Pediatrics as family groups, placed in beds next to each other. Each child was given a warm bath, dressed in soft pajamas, tucked into bed with a warm blanket and a soft toy to cuddle. And someone sat by the bedside until it was certain that they all slept. The lights were dimmed, but not turned completely out.

***

It was a very glum group that sat around the table in the mess hall. Conversation was almost nonexistent. They had all been affected by the day's events, even those who had not personally witnessed them. Finally, Sulu worked up his nerve and asked. "What happened down there?" Jim started to answer and then just shook his head, unable to even begin.

He laid down his utensils, shoving his mostly untasted food to the side. He clasped his hands together on the table and began, in a voice much softer than normal. "It was a complete surprise to the colonists. They had no warning at all. Many were in the fields, working the crops or tending the animals. We do not think that any of those survived at all. In the town, others gathered the little ones and took them into protected places. There was not enough shelter, so the adults...the parents….stayed above and put the little ones in the sheltered places." He stopped, drawing a deep breath. Nyota laid her hand on top of his, sharing her calm with him, and he continued, his voice rougher than normal by far.

"We were almost too late. Even another ten minutes and there would have been nothing living there. It was deliberate, intentional. They did not intend for there to be survivors, even ones unable to defend themselves. We found...piles...of bodies….before the entrances...to the shelters. They battled as long as they were able...to defend what was...most important to them. This is why none of the adult survivors is...a parent to any of the little ones who were rescued. They were all in other parts of the town, in the communications center, or other places. Trying to contact anyone who could help, or rig explosives that would cause harm -- or do anything they could think of. Most of these are injured in some way. Several of them quite severely. One died in the transporter room."

Again he paused, drew a breath. The table was completely, deadly, quiet. "There was a concerted effort to blast through the shelter defenses. And it was almost successful. If we had not arrived when we did…." He shook himself slightly. "We were able to drive them off. Unfortunately, we were not able to eliminate all of them. Some escaped. And as we could not both rescue the survivors and chase the ship, the ship also escaped. We are tracking it. Perhaps we will yet catch it."

When he was silent, there was a chorus of sighs around the table. This was not one of the best missions they had ever been on. For far too many, the events of this day brought back the destruction they had witnessed only a few short years ago.

From the other end of the table, McCoy's tired voice spoke up. "Those little ones in Pediatrics. They'll need lots of attention until we can get them someplace with better facilities to care for them. Stories. Rocking. Games for the older ones. Just holding. They need lots and lots of skin contact." His head drooped. "Even just an hour a day. Whatever you can spare." As one, everyone at the table rose and headed for sick bay.

***

It was three weeks before they were able to turn the little ones over to a facility trained to handle the sort of trauma they had been through. The hearts of the crew were broken anew when they watched them being taken away from the ship. But the people who came for them were caring and concerned. The little ones would be well cared for. Relatives would be located where possible and if not, other loving families would be found. None would be forgotten. And siblings would not be separated. That at least, was a comfort.

***

He sat on the couch in their quarters, Nyota curled next to him, leaning against him, his arm about her. They were quiet. She missed the little ones, and he found, to his surprise, that he did as well. At length, he murmured softly into her hair. "Nyota, I...I have found these last weeks….that...I have...a desire...that I did not know I had."

"Yes, ashayam, I think we both discovered that."

"When we are on Earth...there is something which I wish to do."

She waited for him to continue, fairly certain she knew what he was speaking of.

"I did tell you, when we first...when we were new… I did say...that I did not know. I did tell you that I would submit to testing if it was important to you. I now find that it is important to me." He felt her love surrounding him and it gave him the confidence to continue. "We must find the time to discover whether we shall need assistance...or perhaps, that even assistance will not help. But we must know."

"Yes, ashayam, we must know. We will find the time." And then she turned and buried her face against his neck and held him tight.


	95. Chapter 95:Some Sort of Battle

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Ninety-five - Some Sort of Battle**

**On the Enterprise**

**Sep-Oct 2262**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

When the little ones had been carefully delivered to their destination, it was time to seriously address the previously unsuccessful pursuit of their attackers.

During the short time they had been in actual pursuit, they had carefully recorded the distinctive signature of the ionized patterns produced by the engines of that ship. And now they scanned all the space around them, in search of that pattern, as they moved back in the direction of the last place they had been able to detect it.

Back and forth they went, in slow arcs, all sensors scanning at the greatest extent possible. Every tiny blip, every unexplained jiggle, was carefully inspected and dissected. Every last signal that could be separated out from the subspace background noise was examined down to the last syllable, hoping to find something, anything that could be of use in the search.

They didn't have any other orders now, so they kept up the search, their arcs swinging wider and wider with each passing week.

And so it happened that they were only minutes away at warp 9 when they heard the frantic calls for help, the cries of the wounded, desperate for assistance. And blasted out of warp drive right on top of the very ship that they had been looking for.

"Shields up."

"Lock on Phasers."

"Launch photon Torpedos."

"No quarter, none at all."

The ship had enormous defenses. But it couldn't fight them off and carry on the attack on the planet at the same time. So there was time for another ship to arrive, while they carried on their assault. And then that ship turned tail and ran.

And while the newly arrived ship stayed to assist those on the ground, the Enterprise pursued.

***

"We damaged their shields severely."

"And their engines. They won't be able to keep up this speed long."

"How much damage did we take?"

"Not that much, actually. And repairs are underway."

"Good. Very good."

***

The other ship was fast, even with damaged engines. Even at warp 9, they couldn't catch her. But they didn't give up. And they kept in constant communications with StarFleet, keeping them apprised of where they were, and where that ship seemed to be heading. Other ships came, from other directions, hoping to be able to intercept, to aid.

***

And then they overshot. And instantly dropped out of warp to cast about and see what had happened.

"Engines finally blew. They're probably hanging somewhere, dead in space."

"Or hiding behind a planetoid or moon somewhere, hoping we won't find them."

They searched in spirals, looking for any trace. And they were joined by first one, and then a second ship, aiding in the search. And together, they found it, hanging there, between two asteroids, almost hidden, but not quite. And the three of them, together, managed where one had not been quite enough.

***

Jim Kirk leaned back in the command chair, his fingers laced together behind his head, a very wide grin on his face. "That was some sort of battle, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was." Could that possibly be a smile on his First Officer's face? Pretty grim, but still, it almost looked like a smile.


	96. Chapter 96:Little Cat Feet

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Ninety-six - Little Cat Feet**

**On the Enterprise**

**Nov 2262**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

It was the usual morning meeting, ranged around a table in the mess hall. Not, of course, the _official_ meeting, which would take place shortly in the captain's ready room, but the meeting where more things got sorted out more quickly. Nothing that was classified, of course. Those things did have to wait.

"We have new orders." Jim dropped this bombshell as he spread something red and sticky all over his toast. And made everyone wait until he had taken his first mouthful and savored it well before continuing. "There's a new planet, here in our sector, ready to start negotiations to join the Federation. There will be some Federation negotiators there, starting next week. So we need to provide an honor guard and a liaison officer and a translator and some other stuff. For two weeks. About twenty people, I think. And the crew will have opportunities for shore leave while we're circling that planet."

As soon as he filled his mouth with the remainder of his toast, the table began to buzz. Everyone wanted more details.

"The planet is a bit warmer than standard. And it's currently summertime in the area where we'll be sending people. You should like it Spock."

That person raised his eyebrows. "And why will I be going there?"

"Liaison officer? I mean, you are the only officer on board with any background at all in diplomatic relations. I thought it was perfect for you. And I figured you wouldn't want to be up here while she's down there."

Now another head was turned in his direction in shock. "Me? Why am I going down there?"

"Translator? Someone needs to prepare the entry for the Universal Translator and I do believe you are the most qualified person on board to do that."

She seemed mollified, although her brows were still drawn together.

He looked around the table. "Sorry, Scotty, I couldn't really come up with any reason to send you down there."

"Sorry? Why should that make you sorry?" He was confused.

"Because Susan will be in charge of the kitchen staff supporting the Terran delegation. She's going to be down there the whole two weeks."

"Ye're a mean man, captain. Verrry mean!" Scotty was glowering now.

"I guess you could take some shore leave - go down there and spend the weekend." Jim was smug now, trying to hide a grin.

Scotty continued to mutter at him, making violent stabs at the remaining food on his plate.

"Oh, and Bones? You might want to get together with Scotty and make those same shore leave arrangements."

Bones' head snapped up. "What?"

"Counsellor Bainst will be down there as well. She'll be working with the sociologist and anthropologist, making the personality and biological assessment of the species. Hey, I'm sorry, man, but we have to send our best people down there."

"And why the heck can't the damn Federation bring in their own specialists? What do they need ours for?"

"I don't have the answer to that question, Bones, wish I did." Jim was shaking his head now. "The whole ship's going to be tied up here for two weeks and we don't get a thing out of it. Can't even get any repairs done or replace anything we're low on except fresh fruit. Seems like an awful waste to me."

Bones threw his fork down on his plate and sulked. Then he turned his head and addressed his captain again, a sly tone in his voice. "I don't suppose they need a medical staff down there." He glowered when the whole table burst into laughter.

***

They gathered on the transporter deck. People with duffles, crates containing supplies, the security team - and Spock with his PADD, trying to make order out of the chaos. In short order, he had them grouped and segregated. The security team went down first, checking out the buildings that had been assigned, setting up a perimeter. When he got the signal from the team leader that everything was 'go', he sent down the housekeeping staff, followed by all their equipment. When the word came that the beam-down point was clear, then the remaining staff began to file onto the lit discs. Six at a time they beamed down to the planet and headed for the building which had been set up as crew quarters. First order of business was to unpack personal items, then set up work spaces. By suppertime, everything should be ready to go. The last group included Spock and Nyota.

**Spock**

He located the room he had assigned to himself and Nyota and set their duffles on the bed. He bent his head and brushed her temple lightly with his lips before heading back out to see how things were progressing. She would unpack their clothing and set up everything in their room, he knew without even bothering to think about it. He roamed the small complex, checking on everything. One building for crew quarters, one for offices. The kitchen was in the building with crew quarters. His office was on the ground floor, first office from the main door, where everyone would be able to find him easily. By the time he returned there from his first sweep, Nyota was there, with a box of supplies, setting up his desk. He sent her a wave of love and gratitude through their bond and continued with his checks. Her office was the next one down the hall, and sticking his head through the door, he saw that the com equipment she had specified was already there, waiting to be connected. He would help her with that shortly. He progressed on down the hall, checking. Everyone was setting up their offices, very efficiently. And the kitchen was in full supper preparation. He checked with the security team lead, who had the office opposite his. Everything was going fine.

Back to Nyota's office then. He set his PADD down for the first time in over an hour, and began unpacking her equipment. By the time he had it all laid out, and the boxes folded and standing against the wall in the hall, she was there, laying out the connections, showing him where to put each piece of her equipment. It took them little time, working together, to finish the setup. She flipped switches here and there, checking things, and then contacted the Enterprise, giving the status update. He added a few things before she signed off. And now it was supper time. They locked the offices and crossed the small open area between the buildings, joining their crewmates in what had been the lobby of the building and was now the mess hall.

***

At last they were alone. It was a relief. The day had been long and eventful. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots, then stood and removed his uniform as well. He took his boots and set them on the closet floor and hung his uniform neatly. Then he retrieved a pair of loose pants and a short-sleeved black tee from the dresser and put them on. Nyota rubbed against his back on her way to set her boots beside his and he relaxed even more. They could be themselves here, in this room. Although, remembering incidents during the day, he did not think the soundproofing here was nearly as good as on the ship. They would need to remember that, later. He turned to the corner where Nyota had set his firepot and the floor pillows, settling down, lighting the incense she had ready for him, folding his hands and closing his eyes, beginning to descend. He was faintly aware of her settling down on the other pillow, her mind smoothing out as she began her relaxation exercises.

***

He was deep in meditation when he felt something brush against him. There should be nothing there. He rose swiftly through the layers, coming to alertness. There was something on his leg. He opened his eyes and looked down. A small animal, fur-covered. It appeared to think that his leg was a sleeping platform. He stared at it. Where had it come from? A soft susurration floated in the air. Obviously it came from the small animal. Beside him, Nyota was opening her eyes and looking in his direction, alerted to the change in his thoughts. She gave a small exclamation when she saw the animal. "What's that?"

"I do not know. Nor do I know how it got in here." He continued to watch as the small animal curled into a ball, hiding its face under its fluffy tail, and settled down, as though to stay.

"That may be my fault. I opened the window to let the air in. And there aren't any screens. I thought it was high enough up that nothing much would get in, except maybe some insects." She leaned over to look at the small animal. "That almost looks like a cat."

"Indeed. The sound that it is making is very similar as well." He sat looking at the sleeping animal, unwilling to disturb its rest.

Nyota began to laugh softly. "I think you are stuck there. Whatever that is seems to think you make a good bed."

"I have had this experience before."

At her raised eyebrow, he began to explain, telling her of his experience as a cadet, when he had cared for the small kitten belonging to Captain Pike's sister.

"I don't think you ever told me that before. It sounds like you enjoyed it." She was smiling at him.

"Sweetie Pie was a new experience for me. The only pet I had as a child was much larger - even larger than I myself. Such a small animal was a novel experience." He sat there looking down at the sleeping animal, ready to rise, but uncertain how to achieve that without greatly disturbing its rest.

Laughing again, Nyota reached over and carefully scooped up the small animal, cuddling it against her. "Okay, you can get up now."

He nodded his thanks and straightened up, crossing the room to examine the window. It did seem a long way for the small animal to have jumped. He retrieved the PADD containing the technical journal he meant to read this evening and arranged himself on the bed, his back against the headboard, supported by pillows. In a few minutes, Nyota joined him, leaning against his side, her own PADD in her hands. They had not been reading more than a few minutes before the small furry animal came leaping onto the bed, worming its way in between them to curl up into a ball again, asleep almost instantly. Nyota giggled at it, but did not object.

She did object later, when its cold nose investigated her bare bottom. He rose from the bed and deposited the small animal back out the window, closing it before returning to the bed.

***

Sometime during the night, Nyota awoke, too warm. She crossed to the window and opened it again. When he awoke in the morning, the small animal was curled up against his back. This was almost amusing.

He put the small animal out the window again before they left their room, closing the window to be sure it did not get in while they were gone.

***

He was walking back to his office in the middle of the afternoon, when he happened to glance into Nyota's office as he passed. The small animal was laying curled up on her thigh, much as Sweetie Pie had lain on his during the week he had cared for her. He stopped and stepped into Nyota's office. "How long has it been here?"

"Most of the day. It does come and go, but seems to think this is its new napping place." she laughed softly. "It isn't bothering me."

He nodded at her, his lips quirked up, and turned to go on to his own office. He had been working on the com link for several minutes when the small body jumped up onto his leg, startling him. Its approach had been entirely silent. It curled up and soon that soft susurration sounded again. Hearing something he glanced up. Nyota was standing in the doorway, trying not to giggle.

"I see that your leg is much preferable to mine as a napping place. " Her face was wreathed in a wide grin.

"I do not understand this. Why should there be a preference?" He was truly puzzled.

"Its probably the warmth - you're a lot hotter than I am. Small animals usually like warm places to sleep."

He considered this, his head cocked slightly to one side. "I believe that you are correct. I had not considered this. Would you prefer to have it back?"

"No, no. You just enjoy it for a while. I'm sure it will come back to me the next time you go on rounds." She walked over and gave him a quick kiss and headed back to her own office.

***

A pattern seemed to have been established. The small animal would come to him any time he sat at his desk. If he was not at his desk, it went to Nyota. In the evenings, as soon as they opened the window in their room, it came bounding in. It could not seem to learn to keep its nose out of places where it was not welcome, though, almost sending him jumping through the ceiling the second night, so they made a habit of putting it outside before engaging in amorous activities. But as soon as the window was open again, there it was. And stayed until they put it outside again at breakfast time.

***

It was on the last day that they were to be there, that the natives discovered the small animal. The delegation had arrived for their meeting early, and he was still seated at his com link, checking reports, with the small animal curled on his thigh. The natives stood in the doorway, amazed. He carefully lifted the small animal and stood, holding it in one hand against his chest. The natives began to talk excitedly among themselves, too fast for him to follow. Nyota came from her office to see what was going on, and he handed the small animal to her while he tried to calm the group of natives. They seemed even more amazed that the small animal allowed Nyota to handle it, making that small soft sound as she ran her hand down its back, soothing. Nyota cocked her head, listening, and then began to ask questions. He listened, following as much of the conversation as he could, picking up more from her through the link. This was very interesting.

At length, he was able to get the group moving, heading for the correct meeting place. Nyota took the small animal into her office with her, settling down with it in her lap as usual. The natives were clearly impressed.

It was not until he returned, the meeting now underway, that he had a chance to discuss this with Nyota. He was even more amazed when he heard the full explanation. Apparently these small creatures were quite rare and not usually taken with 'people'. They were considered a sign of good luck and great achievement. The fact that one had taken up with the two of them was interpreted to mean that the Federation was going to be very good for this planet. And that StarFleet was to be completely and thoroughly trusted. He wasn't at all sure how such a thing could be determined from the actions of a small furry animal, but he wasn't going to go against local traditions in any way. That would certainly be against the Prime Directive. He shook his head slightly. It was odd.

***

The next morning, as they packed their belongings preparatory to leaving, the small animal wound itself about their ankles, continuously threatening to cause them to trip. They had to be very careful. Eventually, Spock put it out the window and shut the window. Once they started to carry things in their hands, they would not be able to see it. He had no wish to injure it.

And then they were ready to leave. The office building was empty. He had double checked everything there. The kitchen was empty. That had been checked as well. And now he started on the top floor of the building that had been used to house the crew and checked each room. When he reached the room where Nyota waited, he was finished. He took their duffles and she took the small com unit and they started for the beam-up point. There, at the boundary line, sat the small animal, waiting. They both stopped and knelt, stroking the small animal's body and saying goodbye, listening to the soft sound for the last time.

When they stood in position, facing the community they were leaving, they realized that they had an audience. Almost thirty of the natives were standing there, in a position indicating respect. Nyota said something and they all bowed down, rising then, with expressions indicating joy. He felt the familiar tingles and they were back on the Enterprise.

As they headed down the corridor towards their quarters, he bent his head slightly toward her. "What did you tell them, there at the end?"

"That we treasured the time we had spent with their goddess."

He was quiet for some time before replying. "Goddess. They do think that."

"Yes, that is the way they feel about those little ones."

"Interesting. It is a good thing then, that none of them heard me refer to it as Sweetie Pie."

She was giggling now. "A very good thing."


	97. Chapter 97:Sneaky Spock

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Ninety-seven - Sneaky Spock**

**On the Enterprise**

**Dec 2262**

**Spock**

Spock stood in the small, forgotten storeroom that he had turned into a secret workroom. Surely she would not be able to find him here. He had the link between them turned down as far as possible without alerting her that something was wrong. He very carefully avoided even so much as thinking about the corridor this room was on when she was anywhere around. Surely in the short time left he would be able to conceal his intent.

He carefully pried the cover off the power outlet and installed the multiplier tap that he had carried here. Once connected, he carefully checked each connection. Excellent, now he could connect all the tools and rechargers that he had brought here one by one. He laid everything out in order on the small workbench, checking to be sure that he had all the tools he would need. Next he laid out the raw materials he would use to assemble the item in question. He went back over his research, going through the design he wished to implement step by step. Yes, everything was here. Time to begin assembly.

He had no more than picked up the sonic screwdriver than he felt her gentle query. She was looking for him! Quickly he quelled his first sense of panic and sent her a quick answer. _I shall be there shortly, k'diwa. _With a small sigh, he turned out the light and waited for his eyes to adjust before cracking open the door to the small room and slipping out. He busied his mind with creating a false trail as he returned to the part of the ship where he was normally found. He would have to wait for another chance.

***

Once again he had managed to sneak away to the small workroom. Nyota was at the gym with Christine and Janice and several others. They had reserved the large jacuzzi for a 'hen party'. He should have at least two hours free to work. Carefully, he subdued the link. If she commented later, he could complain about the salacious talk which had already started. It was still surprising to him that women talked so frankly about what went on in the privacy of their bedrooms. Although he did still remember the occasion on which he had 'overheard' himself being compared to a male horse with considerable fondness. His ears had turned quite green. Unfortunately, both McCoy and Kirk had noticed.

He shook his head. This was not the time to dwell on such things. He needed to get busy. He picked up the sonic screwdriver and began to assemble the delicate inner workings of the item he wished to make. Time passed quickly and long before he had finished what he had hoped for this evening, he realized that he must stop and return to their quarters, where she expected to find him on her return. With the now customary small sigh, he returned all the tools to their racks, plugged in the rechargers, and covered the small assembly on the workbench. At least he had managed to do actual work this time.

He returned to their quarters none too soon, barely getting settled on the couch with a technical journal before she entered, slightly tipsy from the wine she had imbibed, and quite worked up from the gossip that had been exchanged. She climbed into his lap and began to tell him in a slightly slurred voice _exactly _what she wished to do to him. It took her no more than thirty-six seconds to have him hard and ready, dropping his PADD on the couch and carrying her swiftly to the bed. He wasn't really sure that two of the things she had mentioned were possible, but he certainly intended to find out.

***

Once more he had managed to find some time to slip away to the secret workroom. She was having a staff meeting because of some problems with the new communications equipment. She would be entirely distracted for some time. He must remember to be properly sympathetic later on, but for now, he must work as quickly as possible. He hastened to close the door and switched on the light, reaching for the racked tools just a bit too quickly. The tip of the sonic screwdriver impacted with the open socket next to it, causing a flurry of sparks. One spark lit on the cloth covering the small assembly, causing it to burst into flame. Unfortunately, the flame flared quickly much higher than ever anticipated, heating the bottom of the small canister of glitter racked on the backboard of the workbench. The cap of the canister burst off and glitter exploded all over the workbench. While he frantically beat on the cloth, trying to put out the fire without being burned, the flaming glitter set off several other small fires. When he finally had it all under control once more, there was a hideous mess in his previously well-ordered and pristine work area. The small assembly did _seem _to be unharmed, however. But now he needed to obtain a new supply of glitter. And a new sonic screwdriver. Dejectedly he began to clean up. Why was this proving so difficult?

***

When he had slept four hours, instead of rising to meditate, he quickly dressed and slipped out into the quiet corridor. He should have thought of this option before now. In the small workroom, he set down the replacement sonic screwdriver and carefully racked the new canister of glitter where it could not possibly catch fire again. Now he could begin to work again.

He was able to finish the small base assembly before he knew he must return in order to settle down before she awoke. Carefully he stowed the tools and disconnected everything. One fire was enough. He turned out the light and slipped out the door, headed back down the corridors. He was able to slip back into the bed shortly before she awoke, and distracted her quite successfully for some time. She appeared slightly dazed until almost time for lunch.

***

The next time he managed to get to the small workroom, he decided it was necessary to test the small mechanism before proceeding any further. He really should determine whether it had been damaged by the fire, and that had not been possible until it was finished. He inserted the small power source into the connection and pressed the tiny switch. He watched in horror as the assembly short-circuited and exploded. Once again he was beating at flames, trying to put them out without being burned. The explosion was almost the last straw. He hung his head in despair. He was getting nowhere fast. Thankfully, he had provided himself with duplicates of almost everything by this point. He cleared the workbench and started over at the beginning.

***

For some reason, the second time around, things went much smoother. Possibly it was because he had done all this before. He certainly was not going to complain. This time, when he tested the small assembly, it worked perfectly. With a very grateful sigh, he wrapped it up and stored it where he could not possibly damage it while he began on the next phase of assembly.

He was so elated at having finished the small assembly successfully that he practically pounced on her when she walked through the door of their quarters two hours later. She had no idea what had produced this effect, but responded enthusiastically, winding her arms about his neck and kissing him soundly. He picked her up and pushed her up against the wall, not even waiting to carry her to the bed. She obligingly started biting his ears and neck, eliciting growls and moans from him as he tried to get her clothing off without ripping it. She was beginning to complain about not having enough clothes, so he _was_ trying to be more careful. But if she kept up with what she was doing now, it was going to be an unsuccessful attempt.

***

He had the second small assembly almost completed. With extreme delicacy, he attached the small shiny star. Very, very carefully, he drew the first assembly out of hiding and attached the second to it. He waited impatiently for the connection to cure, then inserted the small power module. Ah, yes, exactly the hoped-for effect. He watched in delight as it functioned admirably, with no explosion, no fire, just absolute precision. He gently pressed the switch and it shut off. He removed the power source and set the joined modules down in the prepared container. Then he put it back in its secluded position, careful not to jar it or otherwise mistreat it.

He arrived back at their quarters almost at the same time that she did. She was slightly startled that he had been out and he had no ready-made excuse this time, so he did what always served to distract her, enveloping her in his arms and smothering her in kisses and nibbles. She responded so enthusiastically that he found himself on the floor of the living area in practically no time, her lovely body poised over him. He slowly lowered her onto his throbbing erection, moaning with the feel of her. She leaned forward, her hands on his shoulders and began to rock, gasping and moaning at him. This was pure bliss. He ran his hands up over her body, filling his hands with her lovely breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, making them stand out, and causing her to clench her little muscles against him. She leaned down closer and moved her hands upwards, finding his ears, running her fingers up the outer curve until she came to the sensitive, pointed tips. She squeezed them between her fingers, making him buck up beneath her, growling louder. He slipped one hand down, sliding it between their bodies, and found the spot that made her scream at him, convulsing around him and tipping him over the edge into ecstasy. She quivered over him for long moments and then collapsed down onto his body, panting. She had no idea what had gotten into him recently, but she certainly wasn't going to complain.

***

He was now at the most complicated part of the assembly. He inverted the receptacle onto the carefully padded support and cautiously filled it, almost to the top. He took the two joined modules and inserted them, watching the level of the contents as he carefully lowered the modules. Too much, then. He removed the modules and poured off some of the contents, tried again. He had poured off too much. With a sigh, he tried again. Ah, perfect. He removed the modules once again and carefully dried off the edge of the receptacle and the module base. He tipped in the glitter. He applied the sealant, counted out the prescribed time and then gently inserted the modules once again into the receptacle, very carefully lining up the edges. He held them in place with one hand while he slowly wiped around the edge with the other, removing any sealant which had squeezed out. He left the almost completed unit sitting there to cure and turned out the lights. Although he worked very hard to suppress it, he was jubilant.

He walked into their quarters, lifted her up off the couch and slung her over his shoulder, headed straight for the bed. She laughed and gasped in delight, bouncing loosely when he dropped her on the bed. He took her pants at the ankles and pulled down on both legs at once, stripping them off of her with one swift yank. Her panties proved no more resistant. He knelt beside the bed, pulled her legs over his shoulders, and began to feast. She writhed against him, grabbing his hair and pushing his face closer while she sobbed and moaned. In no time at all, she was screaming at him. He could feel her through the link between them, all fire. He took the little nub of nerves between his teeth and bit so very softly, causing her to bow up against him, convulsing. He held her close, giving her a few minutes to recover, then rose and stripped off his own clothing, moving her around on the bed before thrusting into her in one swift surge. He began the familiar rhythm, moving in and out of her slick passage, feeling all her little muscles clenching about him. The flames beat at him now, burning, as she moved her hands on his body. He felt it building, building, and then she was crying out and convulsing around him as the joy filled him and he filled her. So very good, so wonderful, his Nyota.

***

Time was growing very short. He covered the exposed base of the item he had been working on so carefully with the thin engraved metal pieces, joining them precisely so that the engraving lines matched perfectly. Then he inverted the whole unit, watching the swirling glitter. With no little amount of trepidation, he picked it up and shook it gently, setting it back down. Next he tried the tiny switch and watched it rotate on the base. Ah, perfection. He tied the red ribbon around the base, determined to make a perfect bow. After three tries, he decided that what he had done was acceptable. The simple white box was placed on the workbench, the crumpled white tissue curled around in the bottom. The finished assembly was extremely carefully set in the exact center. More crumpled tissue around the top. Now to close the box, applying a tiny amount of sealant to the flap. The remainder of the red ribbon went around the box. Another bow on the top. Finished!

He exited the small storeroom. He would need to make at least two more trips here, to carry things out to replace them where they had been obtained from, but that could wait. He walked swiftly back to their quarters, eager to hide the box before she could see it. Tomorrow morning he would present it. Although illogical, he felt a great deal of anticipation.

***

She awoke to find him looking at her, his eyes dark and full of laughter. She framed his face with her hands and brushed his lips softly with hers. He was so full of something, she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Whatever it was, he was so pleased with himself that he was just brimming with it. She could hardly wait to see what it was. She did not have long to wait, as he leaned over the edge of the bed and came up with a small white box, tied with a red ribbon. She looked at him in astonishment, scooting up against the pillows and holding the box in her lap. He sat up, cross-legged, beside her, watching eagerly. She slowly pulled on the ribbon, releasing the bow. She took the piece of ribbon and folded it carefully, while he almost bounced with suppressed desire for her to continue. Whatever this was, he was displaying much more emotion than normal about it. She lifted the top flap of the box, removed the crumbled white tissue, gasped. With great care, she lifted the snow-globe out of the box and cradled it in her hands. Inside the clear globe stood a tiny green tree, decorated with tiny balls and garlands, topped with a shiny golden star. She gently shook it and watched the silver glitter swirl about inside. He reached out with one long finger and showed her the tiny switch. The little tree began to rotate while the glitter swirled around it. It was beautiful. Tears gathered in her eyes. She climbed into his lap, one hand bringing his face down to hers, the other holding her precious gift, and began to kiss him quite, quite thoroughly. Eventually, he took the snow-globe from her and set it carefully on the table beside the bed so that she had both hands free.

The little snow-globe sat on the table all day on Christmas. Every once in a while, a hand would sneak over and shake it gently, then go back to caress the maker again. All that labor turned out to have been most definitely worth it. There was not one part of his body that escaped her attentions that morning. And then she began to feed him the chocolate she had gotten him. After that, things started to get a bit hazy.

He did remember the first bite - that had been peppermint bark. And while he laid there, savoring it, she had caressed his ears, nibbling on his earlobes, running her fingers up the curved outer edge, nipping gently at the sensitive pointed tips, until the flames were racing down his nerves and he was moaning softly at her.

He thought the second bite had been the milk chocolate filled with orange liqueur. That had been quite delicious. And while he was still sucking that off his teeth with great relish, she had nibbled and kissed all over his face and neck, ending by biting him softly, right where his neck curved into his shoulder. And he had growled at her. He did remember that quite plainly.

The third bite was certainly the dark chocolate with the chocolate mousse inside. She had held that one between her teeth, only letting him have half of it. She had eaten the other half, making such wonderful noises as she did that he had hardened further just listening to her.

And there had been another dark chocolate, this one containing raspberry flavored creme. He seemed to remember his nipples being assaulted quite pleasurably after that one. And the long stick containing orange jelly had been quite nice as well. She had found the ticklish spot on the side of his abdomen after that one, driving him quite, quite mad. He thought perhaps he had actually laughed out loud.

He wasn't sure what had come next, although he did think there had been at least two more bites. When she had started licking his erection as though it was a giant lollipop, he had totally lost his focus on anything else. He did remember what had seemed like an inordinate amount of time that he had laid there, writhing in ecstasy as she licked and bit and sucked until he was ready to explode. Something about the amount of chocolate she had fed him had helped him to postpone that eruption, keeping him right of the very edge for long enough that he had finally begun to ache.

And then she had risen above him and he had pulled her over his face, tasting her thoroughly before lowering her down over that twitching, jerking, straining part of him and sinking in so deeply that he could feel her pelvic bones against his. Pure, unadulterated bliss. Just holding her there, not even moving, had been so wonderful. And then she had moved, slowly, slowly, rocking against him, and pulled his hands up to her face, leaning down to cup his face in hers, and they had sunk so deeply, one into the other, that it had been impossible to tell which was which. The ecstasy that engulfed them then had been beyond compare. And when she slumped down against his chest and nestled her face against his neck and fell asleep, he could do nothing but follow her, cradling her against him like the precious thing that she was.

This might prove to be a tough act to follow, as the saying went. But he was surely equal to the task.


	98. Chapter 98:Plans Coming Together

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Ninety-eight - Plans Coming Together**

**On the Enterprise**

**Jan-Feb 2263**

**Spock**

Spock was not looking forward to the events planned for this evening. Nyota was. She was moving about their quarters, humming to herself, getting ready. After all the sighing and complaining about all the packets her mother had sent, these last arrangements seemed to be something that she looked forward to. He did not understand exactly, but then she _was_ a woman. As she frequently reminded him. He was still not sure exactly why she wanted so many elaborate rituals. He would have been content to dispense with them entirely. However, she _did_ want them, so he was very wisely cooperating with her. This was not something that he would argue about, not at all. Even McCoy had cautioned him about this, telling him to let her have things just the way she wanted them if he ever wanted to have any peace.

He moved the second chair in front of the com link pickup, putting them close together, but not touching. He sat a small PADD there on the desk beside the com link, in case he needed to make notes. Now he was ready. He looked at Nyota - what was she doing? As he looked, she turned and smiled at him and headed in his direction, seating herself in the second chair. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to activate the com link.

They had discussed this before hand and agreed that they would work on the details in the order than the events would occur, so the call he placed now was to New Vulcan. They waited for the connection to complete. And then, there he was, looking back at them. His eyes swept across, from one to the other. "You are looking content, my son. I believe that being bonded has been good for you."

Spock nodded to his father. "I am sure you are correct, father. I find it quite satisfactory." Beside him Nyota was trying hard to suppress a grin. He could feel her amusement bubbling through the link. "We have called to inquire whether there are any remaining details concerning the formal bonding at the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco that we need to assist you with."

Sarek looked thoughtful. "There is the matter of refreshments. Do you wish to have all Vulcan foods there or a variety?"

Spock and Nyota looked at each other. This was not a question they had anticipated. Spock had no idea how to answer. Nyota looked at him for a moment and then turned back to Sarek. "Because this is an official function at the Embassy, perhaps it would be better if all the food served was Vulcan."

Sarek nodded, pleased. "Then I shall see that that is the case. Spock, have you tried your formal robes on to see whether they still fit properly?"

"I have done so. Unfortunately, they no longer fit. I find that I have grown through the shoulders and my robes are uncomfortably tight. I will need to have new ones made. Nyota has measured me and has a file to send you."

Sarek gave a very small sigh. "I do wish you had informed me earlier. However, it is not too late. Please do send that file today."

"Just as soon as our conversation has completed."

"Very good." Sarek thought a moment and then asked another question. "Is there anyone from your ship whom you wish to invite?"

"No, our shipmates are coming to the wedding in Africa. However, you might invite Captain Pike."

"This is a good thought. I will add his name to the list." He was silent again, and then tilted his head slightly and made a small sound in his throat. He was not exactly sure how to bring up the next subject. "Selek has asked me to ascertain...to be certain...he wishes to be sure that his presence there...will not..bother you." He was very uncomfortable now.

Nyota responded immediately. "By no means! We are expecting him to be there."

Sarek raised his eyes to his son's face, searching. Spock looked back blandly. "He is a part of our family, father, and as such should definitely be there."

Sarek could detect no expression from his son whatsoever. He did need to be absolutely certain, however. This day was very important to Spock and he did not wish there to be anything at all controversial surrounding it. "If you are certain, my son…"

"Indeed I am. He is to come with you to Africa, as well. We have already informed Nyota's parents that he will be there."

"Are they aware of his true identity?"

"No, they know him only as a kinsman. One of the few kinsmen we have surviving. As such he is very welcome."

Sarek nodded gravely. It would be done, then. Now the final items. "I will arrange the transport from the Embassy to Africa, then. We will use one of the Embassy shuttles. Now that I am assured of the size of the party, I know which one to ask for. We will be able to leave directly from the Embassy grounds, avoiding the necessity of getting out on the city streets."

"This is excellent, father, thank you."

"I need only know what the final schedule is. Do you wish to spend the night following the ceremony there at the Embassy before leaving for Africa?"

"Yes, everyone will be tired. It will be much better to leave the next morning after breakfast."

"Then everything is set. I have already arranged transport for Nyota's parents to the Embassy. There is nothing else waiting to be arranged. T'Pau has agreed to officiate." He waited for this information to sink in.

Spock looked at him, his eyebrows high on his face. "She is not opposed?"

"She has been...persuaded. She has seen the logic."

Spock continued to appear unconvinced.

"She is not enthusiastic. However, she will not oppose. She had agreed. She does not wish any division in our family. Any more division. Perhaps she realizes that her previous actions may have ...harmed...our family."

Spock nodded, beginning to understand. T'Pau had never accepted his mother. It was possible that she now regretted this. Although he was not sure that he entirely trusted her. But it was a great honor to have the matriarch of his house officiate at his bonding ceremony. He could hardy object. He bid his father farewell and Nyota said her goodbyes and gave Sarek a short message for Selek. The image on the screen faded out. Now it was time for the second call.

He keyed in the other address and waited for the images to appear. This call would be far different, he was sure of that. There on the screen appeared the image of Nyota's mother. She smiled widely and called over her shoulder to Nyota's father. "Alhamisi, come quickly. It is our children in space."

Spock flinched. Why must this woman refer to them in this way? Beside him, Nyota slipped her hand into his and squeezed softly. He supposed this was much better than some of things he had heard the other men discussing. In particular, he recalled some of the things that McCoy's inlaws had called him. He almost shuddered. At least, he knew that these people meant well.

Nyota's father hurried over and sat down in the chair beside her mother. "Hello, hello. Are you two all excited about everything that going to happen soon?"

Nyota grinned at her parents. "Of course we are. Its going to be so exciting. What odds and ends still need to be dealt with?" He could feel her soothing presence, telling him to just go with it, and he made a great effort.

Nyota's mother went on at some length about a carpet. He was not at all sure what that was about, but Nyota managed to assure her and the subject changed to flowers. Nyota insisted that they could not change the colors and her mother finally agreed. "But it would have been so nice, Nyota."

"But not what I want, mama. And this is my wedding this time."

"Yes, yes, baby, you are right. I will keep the colors you told me you wanted."

Now her father asked about the number of guests that would be coming from the ship. Nyota had the list and said she would send it to him after the conversation was finished. Then he remembered that they had not sent the measurements to his father. Quickly he took the PADD he had set on the desk and entered a short note. Then he entered a note about the list to be sent to her parents. They must not forget these things.

Next Nyota's mother wanted to talk about the bridesmaid's dresses. She said the seamstresses had all the measurements and were already working on the dresses. Then she winked at Nyota and said the 'other things' were already finished. Nyota blushed. He wondered what the 'other things' were. From Nyota's reaction, he felt that seeing those 'other things' might be quite...interesting.

The conversation moved on. Now they were discussing refreshments. How much food was involved in a wedding, anyway? The bride's cake, the groom's cake - and why did he need a separate cake? - the punch, the finger food. So much food! And then her mother asked the most inane question. "No, Mrs. Uhura, you do not need to put the vegetarian finger foods on a separate table from the ones containing meat. My family will not be insulted to find meat on the table. They are aware that your culture does consume the flesh of animals."

"Oh, good. I didn't want to unintentionally insult anyone." She consulted some notes she had spread out on the table. "Who do we need to meet and where?"

Nyota thought. "Well, everyone who is at the Embassy will be coming together on the Embassy shuttle, and that included you two. Everyone else will be coming from wherever they are. And I don't know exactly how. I would guess some will use the transporter station and some may come by private flitter. I will need to ask everyone who needs to be met." She glanced at Spock and he made another note. "And don't plan on anyone staying past breakfast the next morning. Except Spock and I. We will stay another day so that we can visit with you. And we might be able to squeeze in another day just before we head back to StarFleet. I'm not sure, but we will try."

Her mother and father nodded, smiling. They didn't seem to have any more questions. He thanked them for their assistance and Nyota said her goodbyes, blowing them kisses before closing the connection. She handed him the PADD, asking him to send the files, and got up from her chair. He paid no attention to what she was doing, concentrating on sending the correct file to each address. He had no more than finished and shut down the com link, than he sensed her standing behind him. He turned his head and sucked in his breath in a big gasp. He had not been prepared for this at all!

Nyota stood just behind him, dressed only in her thigh-high black boots. Her hair was down, loose around her shoulders. She smiled at him, her eyes heavy-lidded. "I thought you deserved a reward for sitting through all that so patiently."

He was entirely unable to answer her. He simply sat there, staring. He was aware that his heart rate had increased, his temperature had risen, and his lok was incredibly hard. He watched in helpless wonder as her soft, cool hands advanced on him and began to remove his clothing. When she ran her hands down his chest, he moaned aloud.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Her voice was so low and enticing. "Well, I'm going to see that you get as much of that as you want." Her hands ruffled through the hair on his chest, turning his skin to fire. They continued, on up, stroking the sides of his neck, his earlobes, up the sides of his ears, to the pointed tops, rubbing and pinching and driving him insane. He groaned, feeling his lok straining against the inside of his trousers, much too tightly constrained.

And then she was dropping to the floor, tugging on his socks, throwing them over her shoulder. She ran her hands up inside his trouser legs, caressing his ankles, his calves. He began to growl at her. She smiled even wider and rose from her kneeling position, leaning forward to caress him through the front of his trousers. He panted, now, almost beyond control. And then she was unsealing his trousers, bringing him out, touching.

He lunged from his chair, grasping her upper arms, pulling her against him, bending his head to capture her mouth with his. He could feel her, all against him, wonderful. And her hands were still busy, pulling and tugging at his trousers and his briefs, trying to get them off of him. He staggered, his garments pooled about his ankles, almost tripping him. And then he had her, hoisting her up, pulling her close, and she was wrapping her legs around his waist, the heels of her boots digging into his buttocks. When she slid down his hard hot length she moaned, such a long, deep sound, and he shuddered, so filled with her that he was completely, totally lost. He buried his face against her neck, shaking.

Somehow she had managed to capture one of his hands. She drew it toward her face. He knew what she was going to do before his fingertips even touched her lips. As she drew his fingers into her mouth, he moaned again, starting to shake. And then there was ecstasy everywhere, glorious, brilliant, _Nyota_.

When he found that he could hear and see and think again, he carried her to the bed and laid her down and feasted on her body, making her scream and moan and buck beneath him until he could wait no longer and sheathed himself in her again. His. All his. His to cherish, to love. He wrapped himself about her and pulled her head down on his shoulder, so full of her that he overflowed.


	99. Chapter 99:We Really Want to Know

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter Ninety-nine - We Really Want to Know**

**On the Enterprise**

**Mar-Apr 2263**

**Nyota**

Bones was on the bridge, come for his usual 'I need to see what everyone's doing' visit. He was standing behind the command chair, watching Jim and Spock and Chekov bent over some display, trying to figure out what was causing the anomalous blip they were seeing. She leaned a bit in his direction and spoke just loud enough for him to hear. "Len. Come here a minute."

He turned his head in her direction, surprise on his face. "You need somethin', dollface?"

"Yes, come here. And be quiet."

He came through the break in the safety railing and stood beside her station. She took another look at the group on the other side of the bridge, to be sure they were still engaged, and waved him down into Spock's chair. When he was seated, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, she began to speak in a low voice. "I need some help and some information. I probably need to come down to your office, but I don't want to make an official appointment. This has to be off the books."

He looked at her oddly, then noticed just how focused she was. Something important on her mind, then. "Okay. Follow me when I leave the bridge. Just come right on down, I'll be in my office waiting."

She smiled her relief. She really needed to get this information, very soon. She called down to the communications lab and requested one of her people to get up here on the double.

***

Bones left the bridge when the turbolift doors opened revealing her replacement. By the time she had briefed him on what was going on, she was able to slip out without anyone making the connection. She headed straight for sick bay and Len's office, closing the door behind her. She heard him give the computer the 'privacy' command as she seated herself in the only chair in the office not piled full of stuff. One of these days, Len really was going to have to clean up his office.

"Okay, darlin', out with it. What's the problem?"

"Len, this is all entirely confidential. You must agree to that before I say another word."

"I'm a doctor, not a gossip columnist." He glared at her.

She couldn't help it, she giggled. He smiled back at her. "Okay, that was probably unnecessary. But you need to know that nothing I say here today can go in any file - anywhere. And I'm very, very serious."

Bones nodded at her. "Got it. Now tell me what it is. Please."

She took a deep breath, focused. "I need some information. Referrals. And not electronically, please. If this gets into his file, he will just be devastated. You don't know what it took him to actually decide to do this."

"This is about Spock?"

"Mostly, yes. Me, too, and the two of us as well. But mostly him." She was still having trouble getting to the point.

Bones looked at her. She could see from his eyes that he was thinking, hard. "Medical referrals?"

"Yes. We need….need to make some appointments...for tests...while we are on Earth on leave, while the ship's being repaired and restocked. After the weddings."

A light went off in his eyes. "Ah!" His brows drew together. "I could do that here, at least most of it. You know that."

"Len, he really, really, really, does not want this in his StarFleet records. No matter what turns up. Would you?"

"Well, hell, of course not." He frowned. He rummaged through the mess on his desk until he came up with a rumpled sheet of plastic paper. He poked at it until it blanked. Then he made a couple of tiny jots on the top corner, some sort of medical shorthand. "Okay, tell me exactly what you need. It will take me a while to get exactly the right people for you, so don't expect this tonight."

She nodded at him, accepting that. She took another deep breath, trying to calm herself and then started. "He thinks he's sterile. And it's killing him. All those lost little ones we saved - just opened up something inside and he's ...wanting. He needs to know. And we need to know whether we will need...help...or not. We just need to know." She stopped, tears trembling in her eyes.

When he spoke, his voice was soft and comforting. "Of course you do. And this will be the perfect time to do that. I'll find the best places for you - ones that know how to deal with non-human DNA issues. Ones that know how to respect their clients' privacy. So you don't need to worry on that count. But I need to warn you - if you go in there full of contraceptives, the tests aren't going to work right. You need to be clear for two months at least." He turned to his comlink and started pulling up records. "Okay, you're due for your shot next week. I just cancelled your appointment. If anyone thinks to check, they'll just assume that I gave you your shot already. That's not uncommon. Someone comes in for something else and we just go ahead and give the shot while they're there." his fingers stabbed at the controls again. "He isn't due for his shot for two weeks. I canceled that appointment as well." His eyes unfocused as he thought. "It's close, but it's going to work out. You won't have time to set anything up until after the weddings, so that's all right."

Now he turned and faced her again. "But you're going to have to do something else after the shots wear off, until you can have another, unless you don't care?" He waited for her answer.

"I...I'm not sure. I need to talk to him about it." She raised her eyes again. "I definitely want to wait until after all those tests are run."

He nodded and reached into his desk, pawing through three drawers before he found what he wanted. "Here. Start using these three weeks after his shot was due. And you can have as many of the damn things as you want. There's a dispenser in the alcove with all the other freebie stuff." He went digging through his desk again and came up with a small bag which he stuffed the contents of his hand into before passing it across the desk to her. "I'll get you those referrals as soon as I can. And you'll need to get right on to setting up your appointments. Sometimes those places book way ahead."

"Thank you, Len. You're a good friend." She stood up and leaned over the desk, dropping a small kiss on his forehead, making him blush. She took the small bag and headed out, leaving him sitting there, thinking hard.

***

At supper the next evening, when he set his tray down on the table beside her, he handed her the piece of plastic paper, folded small. She quickly took it from him, sliding it down into the top of her boot, getting a raised eyebrow from Spock. _ Later_, she sent him. _I'll show you later_.

Quietly, she thanked him. And then the conversation took it's normal twists and turns, with no one paying any attention to the quick exchange.

***

When they were in their quarters, she retrieved the paper and laid it on the desk. And then she changed her clothes, just like always, and sank down on the meditation cushions, ready for their usual evening rituals. Spock was obviously curious, but went along with her, knowing very well that they would both benefit from adhering to their normal schedule.

Afterwards, they finished up their daily logs and checked their messages for anything needing immediate attention, and then they were ready - at least she hoped they were. She took the piece of folded paper and sat on the couch, patting the cushion beside her. He sat down as well, laying his arm over her shoulder and gently pulling her head down to rest against him. "What do you have, k'diwa?"

"I went to talk to Len. To get some referrals. So that you could do your research and...make appointments." She was quiet, waiting for his response. His hand tightened just slightly on her shoulder, but he did not say anything.

"I told him that under no circumstances was anything I said to go into our records. He had no trouble agreeing with that. It's really a good thing that I went to him, because he told me something I didn't know - hadn't thought about. In order for the tests to be accurate, the persons being tested have to be free of contraceptives for at least two months beforehand."

"Ah. I had not considered this either. This is important information." The slight tenseness in his body began to release. He bent his face, resting it on the top of her head. "Thank you, Nyota."

She leaned against him, relishing the warmth she felt. She unfolded the piece of paper and looked at what was written on it. There was the name of a clinic, an address, the name of a doctor, a call address. That was all that was there. "It seems he thinks this is the best place for us to go. I got the impression he was going to give us alternatives. I wonder why there is just one here?"

"I do not know. But if there is just one, he must indeed feel that this is the best 'fit' for our needs. I will see what is to be found out about this place."

"Well, you might as well get started on it now. He said sometimes these places are booked up well ahead of time." She handed him the paper. "He did cancel both our appointments for shots. And he gave me something - a stopgap." She looked a bit flustered.

Spock looked at her, curious. She got up from the couch and went into the sleeping alcove, opening the drawer in the small chest beside the bed. She pulled out the small bag and brought it to him, opening the top and pouring out one of the items from inside. He looked at it in astonishment, turning it over to read the instructions printed on the wrapper. "I..I have not….That is…"

She giggled. "I was amazed. He said there is a dispenser there in the alcove where all the over freebie stuff is. I had no idea."

"When do we need to….start...using...these?" His ears were slightly green now.

"He said three weeks after your shot was due, which is a week and half from now, so four and a half weeks from now -- and continue until we get shots again, or...decide not to."

His face lifted now, his eyes fastening on hers. "We will need the results of the tests before we can decide that, k'diwa."

"Yes, I know, ashayam. I'm just repeating what he said." She leaned over and kissed his forehead, much as she had Len's two days before. She took back the item in his hand and dropped it back in the bag, carrying it back to the drawer it had been in as he rose and activated the com link, the paper now on the desk in front of him.

She brought the second chair over to the desk and sat beside him as he entered search terms and went from site to site, gathering information.

"This is the website for the clinic. There is much information here. And this." His finger pointed to something.

"Ah! That has to be why Len recommended this place. It makes perfect sense now."

"Yes, having dealt with other Vulcans will mean that they have knowledge that will be extremely beneficial to us. I cannot find any other clinic making this claim." He opened several other websites and showed her reviews of the clinic, acclaim from satisfied clients, bios on some of the doctors associated with the clinic. Everything seemed to be absolutely top-notch.

"Can you set up the appointment from this website?"

"Here is the link for new patients. Let us see what it says." They read the information. There were forms to be filled out, record releases to be requested, privacy statements to be acknowledged. All this must be done before an appointment could be made. With no wasted motions, he downloaded everything that was necessary, and they began.

***

Three days later, as they were just coming out of their meditation, the message chime sounded. Nyota crossed to the comlink and activated the screen. There was an unfamiliar face, but on the desk was prominently displayed the logo for the clinic they had contacted. "Spock, come quickly." She sat down and spoke, "Yes, we are here."

The doctor had a few questions to ask them, making notes quickly. And then she asked when they would be on Earth and consulted the appointment schedule. The first available appointment just happened to be two days after their African wedding. It was perfect timing. Quickly they accepted. It was done. And it was a relief.


	100. Chapter 100:Is It Over Already?

**Into the Wild Black Yonder**

**Chapter One Hundred - Is It Over Already?**

**On the Enterprise**

**May 2263**

**Spock**

When they first pledged their vows on the bridge of the Enterprise with their Captain and friend officiating, they had no rings to exchange. There on the ship there was no place to buy rings. McCoy had pulled one out of his pocket and stuck it in his hand, saving the day. Of course, they had had to give it back. Before they got to Africa, he had to find the time to buy her one of her own. A perfect ring, suited just for her. And he had no idea where to go to find one. So, one by one, he approached the men he considered his friends and asked, where should he go? Where would he find just the right ring. And he made careful note of what was suggested.

He did expect her to wear a ring. However, the fact that she expected him to wear one as well came as a complete surprise.

"Vulcans do not wear rings, Nyota. It is not logical that you expect me to wear a ring." That should be the end of that.

He was wrong. She hissed at him. "I wish to _mark_ you. Plainly, for all to see. That you are _mine_."

Oh. Well, in _that_ case. "I do understand this desire." He looked at her, doubt and pleading in his eyes. "Nyota, please ... Not gaudy."

She laughed, bubbling over with joy. "Of course not, Spock. I will choose something that is perfect for you."

As he would for her. Something that spoke of his love for her and that told the whole universe how he perceived her.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

There would be very few of these meetings before they got back to Earth. The five-year mission was almost over. And now they were trying to plan, for what needed to be changed before the next five-year mission started.

"Bones. Your turn. Give us the rundown on the Medical Department."

"Well, here goes. First we need to have a fully staffed Pediatrics Department. With real space. And some emergency equipment. When the Havener baby decided to come three weeks early with under-developed lungs we had to create the necessary equipment right on the spot. Without the help of Scotty and Spock I don't know what we would have done. And we need a medical equipment technician. And then we need an Obstetrics wing - a real delivery room. Women get pretty upset with the rig-up we have now and I don't blame them. And then we need all the latest non-human stuff we can bag. Now this isn't entirely my department, but we need a full Educational Department set-up. I can't run a damn school. And I don't have time to oversee all the day care stuff, either. So get someone in here who knows about that stuff. It doesn't belong in Medical."

"Okay, all right, I agree with everything you've said. And you want to make a run on StarFleet Medical Stores, just give me the time and place and I'll see that you get plenty of muscle to cart stuff off. Put the rest of it on requisition forms and get them to me ASAP."

Jim's gaze roamed around the table. "Scotty. What does Engineering need?"

"Weel, tha engines are goin' to be overhauled. Tha's already scheduled. And we're gettin' a good store of surplus dilithium crystals. I haven't got a lot of complaints beyond that. Mebbe a couple new ensigns. We could pump up the staff just a bit."

"Okay, got it. Who's next? Spock?"

"The Science Lab could use whatever new instrumentation is available. And some of the sensors need to be updated or completely re-calibrated. I have read of new long-range sensors which much greater capabilities than the ones we currently have. If those could be appropriated, it would improve our scanning range dramatically. We are also in need of at least three more lab technicians."

"Can you give me more details on those sensors?"

"I will send it to your com link."

"Great. Sulu - how's the helm control?"

"Just fine, Captain. Nothing newer than what we already have is available."

"Okay. Chekov - navigation system?"

"Dere is a major upgrade of dat system scheduled vhile ve are dere, Keptin. Oder den dat, dere is nothing."

"Okay. Uhura - communications?"

"There is a newer version of the Universal Translator than what we have. I have already scheduled its installation. I have also sent you requisition forms for some new micro-scanners and one additional crewmember."

"Ah, yes you have. Very efficient, Lieutenant. Thank you." His gaze swept the table again. "Anyone else? Well, if you think of anything, I need it this week. I'm trying to get everything scheduled at once, so this doesn't take three months. I don't think we want to sit in orbit that long. Let's eat."

**Nyota**

She was trying to figure out what to pack. Of course, the formal outfits she needed would be waiting for her on Earth. Also part of the wardrobe she would be wearing on their honeymoon. Her mother and sisters had had a lot of fun helping with that. She was probably going to find a whole suitcase full of fancy lingerie waiting for her. Gaila would have enjoyed that so much.

And she didn't want to take too much, because she wanted to buy some new shoes and a pair of new jeans, and maybe even a new sweater or two. And Spock really needed some casual clothes - his wardrobe was pretty limited.

So maybe just pack enough for traveling around that first week. That might be enough. Yes, that sounded right. Okay. That's taken care of, what's next?

Farewell party at TGIF. They wouldn't miss that.

Officer's mess last dinner. Jim would never forgive them if they weren't there.

Len was having a little get-together. Just a few people, and mostly couples.

The last week was going to be so busy! And she had to have something for her staff - she really needed to get that planned right away - and remind Spock to do the same. Or just do it for him and tell him when and where to go - that might just be better. She sat down with her PADD and began to plan.

***

The bags were all packed. Their transportation was all arranged. They were staying at a hotel the first two nights, because Spock had assured her that if they went to the Embassy, they would not even be on the same floor, much less in the same room. Civil marriage notwithstanding, they would not be considered bonded in Vulcan eyes. They could go do their last-minute shopping and get a good night's sleep before starting in with all the formal stuff. And that sounded really good. She was definitely tired.

She looked around the room. They wouldn't be back here for almost a month. That seemed so strange. This was home now. She stood in the middle of the room, almost overcome. So very much had happened in the last five years. Sometimes she didn't even feel like the same person who had come on board then.

And then she felt warmth all against her back and strong arms encircled her. "It will still be here. We will return. The stars will be waiting for us after all the formal rituals are completed."

She smiled widely, laying her hands over his. He always knew exactly what to say to her.

______________

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. The sequel "The Two Big Ones" starts tomorrow.


End file.
